NADA DE ESTO FUE UN ERROR
by Ali Potter-Malfoy
Summary: Harry potter salva a Snape en la batalla final quedando mal herido y sin ganas de vivir,el profesor hace la retrospectiva para analizar en que minuto dejo de odiar a su alumno
1. BATTLE BATALLA

Aviso:Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.Estos son de JK "mecagoenlareinatotalparaesosoymsaricaqueella" Rowling. Si no te gusta la acccion chico-chico mejor sal corriendo de aki. Esto es solo para diversion no gano nada haciendo esto solo divertirme.Este es harry/snape mi primero va lento y nada hope you like 

BATTLE

Severus Snape estaba en pleno combate contra voldemort , llevaba varios Cruccios en el cuerpo y Voldemort trataba de mandarle un impèrius , en su retorcida mente eso quebraria mas el espiritu de su otora mortifago.Voldemort miro esos ojos negros tratando de leer la mente del hombre frente a el pero snape logro deshacerse del contacto , Voldemort sonrio…daba asco verlo reir y Dijo en parsel…Preparate , harry escucho eso y sin pensarlo cuando Voldemort tiro el imperius hacia Severus Snape ,el se puso al medio y recibio la maldicion casi por completo.Severus vio la accion de su alumno , de ese alumno el cual se le calaba hondo cada dia mas , el que apesar de ser fisicamente a su padre tenia la bondad de su madre al igual que sus ojos soñadores que le delataban sin el sikiera quererlo.

Harry recibio la maldicion pero logro repelerla , pero no le iba a dar esa ventaja a su enemigo , hizo como que caia en trance , el lord le ordeno en parsel matar a Severus , harry se dio vuelta , apunto a Snape con su varita y como un niño chiquito le sonrio y guiño un ojo ,severus miro los ojos de harry , sabia que ni le mataria sino que queria que le acompañase.

-Harry ahora mata a Snape , el te la ha echo de cuadritos toda la vida y si alguien merece matrarle ese eres tu-dijo Voldemort en Parsel

-Si mi lord-harry puso su varita en la yugular de Severus y haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad dijo-Avada-se dio vuelta y Severus le siguio-Kedavra-La varita de hary lanzo una potente Luz verde Severus hacia lo mismo y de el tambien salia una poderosa luz , ambas luces se fundieron creando una magia negra en exceso poderosa , al exterminar a voldemort ,harry cayo desmayado al suelo , Snape pudo verle y corrio hacia a el.

-Matamos al bastardo?-Pregunto harry

-No hable Potter , lo hizo de manera espectacular.

-Viniendo de ud profesor realmente..de…bo….haberlo echo….b….i…e…n-la voz de harry se extinguio y el joven cerro los ojos , la respiracion bajo considerablemente.

-No potter , no se me muera aqui , no me deje aqui sols-Severus Snape comenzo a desesperarse , le dio un par de cachetadas a ver si despertaba pero no pasaba nada,a estas alturas no le importaba nada , que todo el mundo se fuese al carajo si fuese por el , ahi estaba el hombre que amaba y que se habia lanzado de manera kamikase a salvarle , a que no perdiera su orgullo…que orgullo , Snape estaba al borde del llanto.

-No puedes irte ahora harry , quedate y te prometo nunca mas quitarte ptos por tonterias , nunca mas te molestare , te cuidare como hubiese querido Sirius pero por Melin no te mueras… Severus tomo al joven en sus brazos y se aparecio en la enfermeria del castillo , ahi estaba Poppy con Hermione atendiendo a los heridos , Severus puso a harry en una camilla.

-Profesor que paso

-Tienen que salvarle , el me salvo…

-Profesor..

-Harry recibio un Imperius , lo domino , le hizo un avada a Voldemort y luego se desmayo…va a vivir diganme que va a vivir , no puede morir no ahora , el me salvo ,tienen que SALVARLO

-Severus calma.

-NO ME PIDAS QUE ME CALME POPPY

-Profesor , debe confiar en nosotras ,si harry esta muy malherido pero es harry..es como un gato , no me cabe duda que se salvara , ahora ud debe calmarse…Yo revisare a harry y madam lo revisara a ud.

-Pero…

-Nada de pero profesor , harry no querra verle asi y ud tampoco le gustaria que lo vean asi no?-Hermione Granger podia ser muy persuasiva , Snape odiaba darle la razon.Severus se acosto mientras poppy trataba de curarle ,en la cama del lado hermione ,longbottom y un grupo de medimagos asistian a harry ,de pronto aparecio draco.

-Padrino que te paso a ti ,y a harry?

-El recibio un Imperiatus que iba dirigido a mi..ayuda a granger…draco ayuda a Salvarle.

-Calma padrino tu descanza…Granger que necesitas.

-Dos pocimas revitalizadoras-Hermione miro a harry-que sean mejor 4.

-Ok pero no pueden ser mas pq

-Si lo se ,su sistema nervioso colapsaria.

-Voy..Granger has visto a...

-No todavia no llega , eso es bueno significa que esta bien , no te preocupes

-Espero que tengas razon-Draco partio a la oficina de snape a buscar las pocimas , su mente estaba en el campo de batalla , donde dejo a quien amaba.

Severus parecia querer mejorar para ir a ver a su salvador , pero Harry parecia no despertar ,parecia no querer despertar , ya habia cumplido su mision y ya no tendria motivos para seguir viviendo. Severus solo lo miraba , queria decirle tanto y a la vez no decirle nada ,pensaba en como haria las cosas si el despertaba , como kizas le revelaria sus sentimientos y que haria si era correspondido , como le cuidaria , como le haria feliz ,solo queria hacerle feliz , si habia alguien que merecia ser feliz ese era harry 

-Debes despertar ahora...llego la hora que vivas , no puedes m,orir ahora , no ahora 

Draco se acerco a su padrino mientras veia como este miraba a harry en silencio.

-Padrino , no te preocupes va a despertar.

-Lo espero

-Y que haras cuando despierte?

-A que te refieres?

-Tu sabes exactamente a que me refiero

-No lo se Draco , no me preguntes cosas dificiles ahora.

-El te salvo , por algo sera

-Pq debia hacerlo...es tan malditamente gryffindor ,se tiro hacia voldemort cual leon sin medir riesgos ni nada

-Pq quiso…puedes ser tan borde…

-No me quiero ilusionar , es todo

-Deberias hacerlo…que quieres de el ,que esperas?

-Quiero que despierte…creo que en mi vida he querido algo tanto como que despierte...Dios permite que rerese a nosotros

-Calma padrino , va a despertar…es potter

como quisiera tener tu fe Draco


	2. BEGGININGPRINCIPIO

Aviso:Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.Estos son de JK "mecagoenlareinatotalparaesosoymsaricaqueella" Rowling. Si no te gusta la acccion chico-chico mejor sal corriendo de aki. Esto es solo para diversion no gano nada haciendo esto solo divertirme.Este es harry/snape mi primero va lento y nada hope you like.Pensamientos van en cursiva 

BEGINING

Ese año , el sexto en el colegio Hogwarts recibio a Draco malfoy , hermione Granger ,Harry potter ,Ginny y Ron Weasley como todos los años.Ginny salia con Dean pero no era serio , hermione y Ron no daban muestra de empatarse , Draco estaba mal porque su padre estaba en Azkaban y harry?…dispuesto a enfrentarse a Voldemort.

Al iniciar el año escolar los animos estaban igual de caldeardos que siempre mas aun porque harry veia en snape al unico culpable de la muerte de su padrino.

Severus Snape tampoco era feliz , veia en harry toda la arrogancia de james potter y peor no solo no se sentia culpable de la muerte de sirius sino que culpaba a harry por ser tan obstinado , cuando dumbledore le dijo que tendria que enseñarle leglimancia y oclumancia al niño-que-vivio , su mundo se le derrumbo , tendria que impartirle clases a ese niñato mimado y que era de caracter inmediato.

-Sr potter…nos volvemos a encontrar…esta listo

-Si

-Espero que sea cierto-Severus miro los ojos verdes el chico frente a el , y logro entrar a su mente , vio al chico de niño llorando despues de una pesadilla y que en vez de tener consuelo recibio una cachetada de su tio Venom-No lo ha intentado…cierre sus pensamientos.

-Eso hago-Dijo harry amargamente…odiaba que su profesor viese como era tratado por su familia…la nueva celebridad le dice…supiera las penurias en su mundo muggle y lo menos que queria era lastima de este profesor.

-Esta cansado acaso Sr potter

-Estoy bien , sigamos-_Cretino grasiento no me la vas a ganar_ pensaba Harry se concentro mas ,cuando los ojos de su profesor le miraron el se sintio listo , pudo sentir a snape entrar en su mente pero solo se topo con una pared , snape siguio tratando pero al parecer no lo conseguia despues de un rato Snape paro.

-Lo logro sr potter , creo que es suficiente por hoy…puede retirarse.

-Gracias…adios.-Cuando harry salio Snape se pudo a meditar ,_y si juzgue mal a harry…harry,sr Potter que te pasa Severus , es hijo de James Potter ahijado de Sirius Black , pero tambien es hijo de Lily..que bella y tierna era lily , y yo siempre fui un idiota con ella , incluso cuando me defendia.el pobre la ha pasado realmente mal…y si me equivoque…maldicion Severus deja de pensar tonterias._

Harry llego a la sala comun ya era tarde y solo se fue a la cama a domir ,al dia siguiente su primera clase era pociones ,_super_ ,se dijo para si mismo , se levanto y ducho rapido ,entre antes enfrentase al enemigo mejor.

Al salir de la ducha pudo escuchar a Ron durmiendo ,mientras decia Mione…mi amor si sigue asi..como nadie habia despertado se acerco a Ron y lo desperto de a poco…

-Ron despierta..te van a oir

-No importa mi amor

-Ronald Weasley.-Ron desperto sobresaltado y vio a harry destornilandose de la risa.

-De que te ries pedazo de capullo

-Tenias un sueño muy entretenido con mione al parecer…deberias decirle

-Decirle..decirle que , Mione es mi amiga como tu lo eres.

-Si claro y yo soy capitan america…bueno si lo sientes asi…quizas la invite a salir…a una cita

-Tu no puedes hacer eso harry

-Pq no?

-Tu sabes que yo…

-Que tu…

-Que la quiero carajo

-Entonces weasley…diselo , antes que alguien se te adelante y evita el carajo , dudo que a ella le guste.

Ambos chicos salieron a desayunar , harry se sento en la mesa al lado de ginny para conversar un rato con ella y con dean , y ron se sento al lado de hermione , Ron miraba a harry con cara de circunstancia , harry le hacia señas para que le hablase a hermione , quien a estas alturas ya captaba todo pero hacia como si no.

-Harry que pasa?

-Nada..Ron quiere invitar a hermione a salir pero no sabe como.

-Tan borde mi hermanito-Ginny empezo con las señas , estaban de lo mas divertidos con harry haciendole señas de como invitar a Mione a salir ,hasta que ella se dio vuelta y los pillo infraganti , acto seguido se da vuelta a Ron que estaba del color de su pelo cuando ella muy enojada lo ve.

-Ronald?

-Dime hermione?

-Cuando me vas a invitar a salir..o acaso te tengo que invitar yo a ti

-Mmmmmm es que yooooo

-Ya Ron quieres salir conmigo..solos…como en una cita?

-Si…me encantaria.

-Ok entonces para la proxima ida a Hogsmade-Hermione beso la mejilla de ron y se paro de la mesa hacia la clase de pociones , harry vio su reloj y capto que era hr de partir , agarro a Ron de la tunica y partieron a las Mazmorras.

Al llegar eligieron asientos tranquilamente , Harry , hermione y ron , se sentaron juntos adelante.

La clase se lleno de poco , entro malfoy y su grupo pero misteriosamente todos los ataques fueron dirigidos hacia harry nada mas.Es mas Draco procuro no molestar a Hermione y menos a Ron.Snape entro a la clase de maneja majestuosa , harry miraba como movia la tunica…debe haber sido algun movimiento que venia dentro del ADN del profesor.

La clase empezo , snape empezo con la tipica descontada de ptos para gryffindor , pero era raro a diferencia de Draco no se habia tomado el tiempo de molestar a harry en toda la mañana.

Al terminar la clase los tres chicos salieron afuera estaba ginny esperandolos con un pergamino en mano , al verlo harry se acerco.

-Que nota?

-Sobresaliente-Ginny se tiro a los brazos de harry y le dio un beso en los labios-Todo gracias a ti

-A ti que eres tan buena estudiante-Harry se fue abrazado de Ginny hacia la proixima clase.Malfoy vio toda la escena y sintio como le hervia la sangre , harry tocando a Ginny ,Harry besando a Ginny ah no …Potter se las pagaria si o si , primero ginny lo rechaza y luego se le tira a los brazos a ese…por otro lado Ron miraba a su hermana.

-No puedes ser tan cascos sueltos Ginny

-Que importa si harry es gay…obviamente gay , cierto mi mariposita?.

-Claro Ron…si me gustasen las chicas te creo tu preocupacion pero no es el caso…si tu hermano Bill me recibiese asi deberias preocuparte…o acaso te pusiste celoso amigo-Le dijo harry divertido para luego tomarlo de la corbata y acercarse felinamente a el-si quieres tambien te puedo besar…muchos dicen que lo hago muy bien?-Dijo harry muy contento consigo mismo, Ron puso cara de panico y empujon a harry ,desde que partio el año harry no tenia ningun problema en demostrar que era gay y es mas estaba orgulloso de su fama de devora hombres…sabia que era pretendido por hombres y mujeres y el se dejaba querer , no queria ser debil y si iba a morir, bueno no pensaba no disfrutar la vida.

-Uds son un par de capullo-Dijo Ron

-Lo sabemos-Harry y ginny volvieron a besarse…jugaban asi , a escandalizar a Ron.hermione miraba la escena entretenida.

-Notaron que Malfoy no nos molesto…solo a ti harry

-Y peor snape no me dijo nada…que extraño no?

-Si realmente raro-Dijo Hermione mientrass iban a la bibllioteca , Ginny se fue a su clase de transfiguracion.Iba camino a su sala cuando una mano la metio dentro de una sala desierta.

-Que carajos-dijo la chica hasta que vio un rostro palido y unos ojos grises que como mercurio le miraban- Malfoy

-Me rechazaste por ese

-Por quien huron…no te puedo leer la mente

-Potter , eres su novia?

-Que te importa

-Claro que me importa , te he invitado a salir mas de tres veces y siempre me has rechazado …ha sido por ese…

-Que te interesa..malfoy no voy a ser una mas de tus conquistas

-Un malfoy nunca pide las cosas mas de una vez…todas las mujeres de la escuela quieren salir conmigo

-Bueno entonces encierra en salas a ellas no a mi huron-Ginny salio por la puerta para ir a su sala.

Luego de pasar el periodo libre en bilbioteca harry salio a caminar al jardin su idea era dejar solo a Hermione con Ron , estaba caminando tranquilamente sin ver como lo miraba su profesor de pociones…que habia pasado en el…_no dejare que batman me tenga lastima _penso harry , luego se puso a estudiar echado en el pasto , hasta que se quedo dormido.

Despues de terminar su dia de clases volvio a dirigirse a la habitacion de Severus ,este le abrio , su semblante era distinto…de curiosidad mas que nada ,harry andaba arrogante ,incluso llegaba a parecerse a Malfoy , muy seguro de si mismo.

-Buenas tardes profesor

-Buenas tardes Sr potter , pase , hoy la clase sera aqui

-Como quiera-harry entro y se sento en la pieza , Snape puso una silla frente al muchacho ,harry solo se le quedo mirando , sabia que solo el podria meterse en su mente.

-Esta Listo Sr Potter

-Demosle-Dijo harry sin interes pero intentado en concentrarse ,no podia ser debil ni mostrarle nada de su vida muggle a snape no keria lastima de nadie menos de el.

Snape trato de entrar a la mente de harry ,ahi lo vio a el teniendo 6 años escribiendole a Santa , pidiendole que su familia le quisiese aunque fuese un poco ,que no sabia que hacia mal pero que no lo haria mas.Snape salio de la mente de harry , harry lo miraba con desprecio ,con rabia pero la rabia era consigo mismo por permirtir que el profesor viese eso.

-Tratemos denuevo…trate de concentrarse.

-Disculpe-Harry miro a Snape.

Snape entro en la mente de harry y vio a Harry mirando a un compañero de Ravenclaw encontrandole muy atractivo , luego vio a Harry besando al compañero ,eso lo saco de su mente.Pero en vez de ver a harry con rabia vio a harry mirandole desafiantemente ,Snape se puso rojo.

-No has logrado blockear eso

-Quizas no he querido.

-Disculpe?

-Quizas seria mas simple seleccionar que mostrar en vez de cerrarme.

-Lo escucho

-Voldemort podra ver lo que le muestre en cambio cuando duemon puedo hacer los ejercicios para sacar todo de mi mente ,asi el esfuerzo mental es menor.

-Tiene logica…ese recuerdo es…

-Si me quiere preguntar si soy gay la respuesta es que lo soy y no me averguensa serlo…dejamos la clase hasta aqui.

-Bueno…-Snape se dio vuelta , lo sorprendia el descaro de su alumno ,se ruborizo un poco sobretodo cuando harry se le quedo viedo

-Es idea mia o se ruborizo profesor?-Pregunto harry haciendose el inocente-Acaso le doy asco?-pregunto

-No nada de eso…me alegro que este comodo con su sexualidad …_no como yo que no acepto que me gustan los hombres mas que las mujeres y que no solo me gustan sino que tambien me gusta ponerla y que me la pongan._

-Ok…nos vemos mañana-harry salio de la pieza…_maldito batman que bicho le pico ahora…o media novedad harry potter es gay…como que el colegio entero no lo supiera pero claro vives en tu baticueva…._

Al dia siguiente harry entraba al comedor del brazo de Ginny cuando Blaise Zabinni se le acerca

-Saludos potter

-Saludos Serpiente , en que te puedo ayudar.-Dijo harry sonriendole seductoramente…esa noche kizas no dormiria solito

-Nada queria saber que haras a la noche

-No tengo planes…-Harry miro a Blaise casi como un leon mira a su presa , se lamio los labios lentamente y puso sus manos en los bolsillos-tu me quieres proponer algo

-Torre astronomia a las 11 pm?

-Tienes una cita.-Harry siguio caminando con Ginny hacia su mesa , a ratos se miraban con Blaise que estaba sentado al lado de malfoy.

-Que miras Zabini?

-Acaso no es obvio…Potter

-Me estas agarrando de las bolas

-Si quisieras lo haria pero no…nos veremos a la noche

-Con Potter?…harry potter, Harry soyfavoritodeldirectorymecagoenvoldermort Potter?

-Ese mismo Malfoy…despertamos lentos hoy parece…acaso que Weasley no te de la hora te esta afectando el cerebro……mas?

-Que borde que amaneciste hoy , no , pero a)no se que le ven y b)Acaso Potter?

-a)Esta buenisimo , mirale el culo , los ojos , el torso,los brazos ,la boca…sorry malfoy hsta tu debes reconocer que esta bueno y b)obviamente que juega para mi equipo , y lo mejor es que por lo que he oido ,le gusta dar y recibir…-Dijo Blaise apoyando su cabeza sobre sus manos

-Que tio mas generoso resulto Sn Potter-Dijo Malfoy ironicamente.

-Malfoy riete lo que quieras pero harry es una joya en Bruto…y creeme que lo moldeare-Blaise y Draco eran los mejores amigos ,el unico digno de tener la contraseña de la pieza de malfoy-Y tu con…

-Callla idiota , mal todo mal ayer se estaba agarrando a besos con tu joya y cuando la encerre…

-No me digas que de verdad le encerraste.

-Porque me dices eso.

-Por Voldemort y merlin no puedes ser tan capullo , tienes que seducirla no encerrarla , no puedo entender como tienes a medio colegio queriendo tus huesos siendo tan niñato.

-Pero…

-A una mujer no se le encierra y menos a una como Weasley ,insisto que asi no lograras nada.

-Haber entonces que sugieres.

-Galanteo puro a la antigua…de partida nada de arrinconarla ,amenazarla , acosarla , es mas ignorala

-Que…acaso tu filipas

-No…hasme caso confia en mi

-Pero tu con Potter

-Ahhhhhhh el no me desprecia como Weasley a ti.

-Ok…te seguire tu juego pero si…

-No tienes nada que perder…ella ya te odia ,y deja tranquilo a sus amigos incluido Potter.

-Pero si ellla se besuquea con…-Decia Draco enojado ya

-Yo averiguare eso hoy…ademas como no besuquearse con Potter.

-Tan gay que eres

-Se supone que es un insulto malfoy-Blaise se paro de la mesa y le dio una languetiada en la mejilla a malfoy

-CAPULLO

-Mortifago-Blaise se fue caminando llevandose el mundo por delante , al encontrarse con harry en la entrada le dio un pellisco en el trasero como quien no quiere la cosa y siguio caminando como si nada hubiese pasado…si habia un bastardo mas descarado que harry ese era Blaise Zabinni.

-Asi que me estan pelliscando la uva?-Dijo Ginny

-Si…pero que pellisque todo lo que quiera

-No seas baboso harry

-Te mueres de envidia Gin

-En realidad…yo tengo mi cuotra de seguidores y no es Dean.

-Huron sigue arrinconandote en los pasillos.

-Si…es un latoso,guapo pero latoso.

-Si pero groseramente guapo.

-Por merlin Harry

-Yo solo digo lo que veo Ginny , llega a ser sacrilego , miralo…nos podria matar con esos ojitos grises.lastima que le gusten las chicas sino yo me lo estaria tirando…pero ayer

-No hay caso contigo-dijo Ginny

Las clases pasaron rapido , ese dia no tendria que ver a Snape cosa que lo tenia sumamente "feliz".

Harry se habia arreglado ,cuando iba saliendo fue atajado por Hermione.

-Adonde crees que vas.

-A una cita con el mijito rico de Blaise Zabinni…no me esperes despierta.

-Por Merlin Harry…sabes que no deberias

-Mione necesito divertirme , si voy a morir bueno prefiero ser feliz …mas felicidad mejores patronus-Harry beso en la mejilla a su amiga-tu deberias hacer lo mismo.

Harry salio por la dama Gorda y se dirigio al aula de astronomia , iba caminaando a paso apresurado pero no corriendo in darse cuuenta que una figura negra desde las sombras le seguia.Harry subio las escaleras y se puso en el marco de la puerta y se cruzo de brazos.Ahi estaba Blaise mirando la luna…realmente se veia bello , penso Harry , se acerco felinamente por detras , acto seguido lo tomo de la corbata y le dio vuelta besando su cuello…

-Oh potter

-Hola serpiente…te veias adorable mirando la luna

-Enserio

-Enserio pero asi te ves mejor-Harry agarro la nuca de Blaise y le beso , empezo a pasar su legua por los labios de Blaise.A lo lejos Snape miraba la escena deleitado , sintio como una ereccion nacia en sus pantalones. , cuando vio como Blaise tomo en control rompiendo la camisa de harry y empujandolo contra un sillon puesto estrategicamente ahi Severus quizo incorporarse , pero sabia que no debia.Harry desnudo a Blaise y se denudo y empezo a tirarse a blaise , Blaise jadeaba ante el toque de harry y peor , era la unica vez que el era pasivo y para su sorpresa harry sabia exactamente que hacer para que no le doliese , al cabo de un minuto el movia sus caderas al ritmo de las embetidas de Harry ,al cabo de 40 minutos harry se corrio dentro de Blaise y al minuto Blaise se corria en la mano de harry.Severus estaba al borde de irse solo mirando la escena pero no espero lo que pasaria , harry se tomo todo el liquido que habia en su mano,cosa que Blaise no puso encontrar mas sensual para luego harry empezo a despertar el miembro de Blaise a punta de caricias y chupetones , Severus estaba vuelto looco y no vio como Blaise le miraba , Blaise le guiño un ojo permitiendo que el profe viese toda la accion incluso hubiese podido jurar que Blaise se puso en otra posicion para lograr unamejor vision para el profesor.-_Maldito crio exhibisionista_-penso el profesor-_aunque se ve rico eso…_

Cuando el mienbro de Blaise desperto Harry acomodo al muchacho para que le penetrase.

-Ahora te toca a ti bello…hasme gritar-le dijo Harry ,blaise no podia creerlo ,asi que empezo a besarle para luego entrar en el ,Snape casi no podiar respirar de la impresion _Harry era un maldito ninfomano_.Blaise embistio con furia al gryffindor mientras este no podia decir nada coherente.Luego ambos se vinieron ,Harry volvio a besar a Blaise mientras este le acariciaba el pelo.

-Eso fue fantastico Serpiente.

-Si que lo fue…estas bien

-Estupendamente…que hora es?

-Tempus 2 am

-Debo irme…nos vemos

-Apuesta tu blanco y hermoso trasero que si.-Blaise beso a harry y este se levanto para vestirse ,lo hizo lento asi Blaise podria mirarle.Luego salio por la puerta.Cuando harry se alejo lo suficiente Blaise miro al techo…

-Que le parecio profesor?-Snape se quedo callado y salio sin hacer ruido.Se fue tan rapido como pudo…no supo que lo excito mas si solo ver a su alumno hacer cosas no tan de niño o ver a dos chicos devorarse y luego salir…necesitaba una ducha fria…pero ya.


	3. MIDDLE MITAD

Aviso:Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.Estos son de JK "mecagoenlareinatotalparaesosoymsaricaqueella" Rowling. Si no te gusta la acccion chico-chico mejor sal corriendo de aki. Esto es solo para diversion no gano nada haciendo esto solo divertirme.Este es harry/snape mi primero va lento y nada hope you like.Pensamientos van en cursiva , gracias por los reviews...toi demasiado happy con ellos y si se que a veces soy media ezquisofrenica para escribir...pero es mi estilo..tratare de mejorar ortografia etc etc..oki? y si me ekivoco en alguna palabrita sorry no pidan mi cabecita en bandeja de plata...plis 

MIDDLE

El tiempo paso rapido y con eso las clases de oclumancia fueron yendo mejor , cosa que tenia contento a Snape , la ideas de harry sobre mostrale a lord oscuro solo lo que el quisiera ,esa seguridad que emanaba…harry habia dejado de ser un niño y duda de eso no cabia…menos aun despues del despliegue mostrado por el en el salon de astronomia, pero habia algo en el una tristeza que se le notaba en los ojos…los cuales casi ni mostraba a su profesor.

-Sabe Sr potter ,veo que ha progresado muchisimo

-Gracias profesor-dijo harry casi respondiendo como acto mecanico

-Ahora podriamos probar leglimancia…ud podria entrar en mi mente…asi podria contratacar al sr Oscuro…no se que le parece.

-Puede ser una buena idea-dijo harry-ahora como lo hacemos

-Bueno…ud me apunta con su varita y trata de meterse en mi cabeza.

-Ok…a la cuenta de tres?-Severus asintio-1 ,2 ,3 LEGEREMENS-Harry golpeo contra un bloque…iba a ser casi o mas complicado que la oclumancia.Al cabo de un rato sin lograr romper ese muro negro Snape dio por concluida la clase.

Harry fue a su sala comun donde se encontro con Ron muy nervioso

-Ron que te pasa?-pregunto harry

-Mañana…sabado…hogsmade…hermione

-Que?

-No entendiste…

-Creo…estas nervioso por tu cita con hermione mañana?

-Si

-Ok…eres idiota cierto?-Pregunto harry

-Disculpa?

-Que si eres idiota.

-Tu eres…mi amigo!-bramo ron enojado

-Claro..por eso te lo digo…ron la conoces hace 6 años , por merlin que puede salir mal

-Claro para ti es mas simple…sales con pares pero yo me enfrento a una chica…ni se como razonan.-No alcanzo a decir eso cuando entro Ginny con una rosa blanca y una nota y una sonrisa en su rostro.harry noto todo el movimiento y llamo a ginny

-Hey mi muslos de aceite de coco.

-Hola mi mariposito de jade-dijo la chica acercandose.

-Y quien te dio esto….Malfoy?-pregunto Harry

-No que la boca se te haga chicharron…no se quien me la envio pero es alguien con mas estilo y cerebro que malfoy eso sin duda…que le pasa a Ron

-Esta nervioso por su cita con hermione mañana…kizas tu nos puedas ayudar

-Ok…

-Que les gusta a uds las chicas-Pregunto con su mejor tono de profesor harry

-Bueno mi querido capullito…esto nos gusta a las chica-dijo Ginny mostrando las flores y la nota.

-Bueno mi florecita licenciosa y muy mansillada , que dice la tarjeta-pregunto harry

-No la he abierto…veamos…**en un mar oscuro tu sobresales como el fuego que ilumina todo , y cuanto amaria ser un hielo que se derrite con tu toque..ya que ahora solo con que tu me mires me derrito….**-mierda que romantico.

-A mi me parece de idiota-dijo Ron

-Eso es pq tienes la sensibilidad de un elefante hermanito.

-Igual es bello lo que te escribieron Ginny…quien sera?-dijo harry

-No lo se, cuando me llegue la segunda rosa sabremos mas o menos quien podria ser.

-Bueno entonces , que hago-pregunto un poco desesperado Ron

-Llevale flores ,le invitas un café y luego no se hablas con ella.-le dijo Harry

-Dile que se ve bella…no se te vaya a olvidar Ron.

-Sisisisisi y trata de no ser el bastardo insesible de siempre.

-No comas como si se te fuese la vida en eso.-termino Ginny

-Algo mas?-pregunto Molesto Ron con tanta advertencia

-Si la ropa..Harry tu podrias?

-Pero claro…ron arriba ahora-Harry arrastro a Ron arriba , luego le eligio la ropa para la occasion.Despues bajo con el a la sala comun ahi se encontro a Hermione que vestia una falda de Jeans , unas botas rosas con un top a tono y un sobretodo , su pelo tenia unos pinches delicados y se veia preciosa.

-Esta muy bella-dijo Ron abriendo sus ojos

-Si que lo esta…ya partiste-harry empujo A ron hasta donde estaba hermione.

-Hola Mione

-Hola Ron…vamos-Mione tomo la mano de Ron y lo llevo afuera , Ginny salio tambien al parecer se citaria con Dean iba feliz cuando paso por el lado de malfoy ,el la ignoro ,a ella le parecio raro pero no le dio mucha importancia.

Harry se quedo solo en el castillo , seguia con pena y apesar de esforzarse en disfrutar la vida ,la verdad es que se sentia mas vacio que antes.Claro tenia a quien quisiese pero algo le faltaba…sentir los nervios que serntia Ron por ver a hermione y para el los unicos nervios eran por ver a Snape y no era amor precisamente.Iba caminando inmerso en su mente cuando choco con Snape.

-Sr potter , que hace aqui.

-No tuve ganas de salir…acaso no puedo quedarme en el castillo?

-No use ese tono conmigo y claro que puede solo me extraño.

-Ok…profesor.

-Digame

-Hoy podriamos tener Leccion , pero ahora ,aprovechando que me quede…tengo muchos deberers de varios ramos y pensaba hacerlos hoy a la noche y me serviria mucho dejar la leccion para ahora.

-Entre-dijo Snape abriendo su despacho.harry entro con prisa y busco un sillon donde sentarse , no tenia intencion de hacer la clase parado.-Quiere un te sr Potter

-QUE!-pregunto Harry abriendo los ojos…_que mierda le pasa a este_

-Le estoy preguntando si quiere un te-repitio Snape _acaso no puedo ser amable crio_

-Que pasa profesor…me voy a morir?-pregunto Harryç

-Que demonios Potter

-Ud hace mas de un mes que no me molesta en clases de pociones , en oclumancia reconoce mis esfuerzos y ahora me ofrece un te?…o sea o voy a una muerte segura o que demonios…ud siendo amable conmigo

-Potter…

-No ud me dice ahora que mierda esta pasando…no quiero lastima…menos la suya.-dijo Harry adelantandose.

-Yo tenia una idea equivocada y preconcebida de ud-dijo Snape mirando el suelo.

-Escucho….

-Pero viendo sus recuerdos me doy cuenta que dumbledore se equivoco en dejarlo con esos muggles…que apesar del gran parecido fisico con su padre su caracter en gral es como el de su madre.

-A la cual ud humillo-dijo Harry mirando el suelo

-Lo se…errores de juventud

-Mi padre cometio esos errores , mi padrino igual…pero ud no les pudo perdonar nunca.

-Hay heridas…

-Corte la mierda profesor , prefiero al antiguo Snape a esta version suavizada.

-Yo prefiero al otro harry entonces , al crio timido pero contestatario y malcriado.

-Yo no he cambiado

-Si lo has echo-dijo snape…_en que minuto estoy tuteando a Potter_.-y mucho.

-Si voy a morir…prefiero pasarla bien antes…sin atacharme a nadie…

-No vas a morir , ademas no te gustaria tener a alguien por quien pelear.

-Si quiero a alguien este termina muerto profesor…es como DCAO…una contaste , ahi un profesor no dura mas de un año en mi caso si quiero a alguien sin reservas , este termina muerto…ademas que yo sepa ud tampoco esta empatado asi que no tiene moral para decirme nada…acaso ud no pelea para ambos lados…no tiene por quien pelear acaso?.

-Malfoy-dijo Snape

-Huron?

-El es mi ahijado…lo conosco desde que nacio ,de antes incluso , es lo mas cercano a un hijo que he tenido…Por el peleo , para que no se convierta en algo que aborrece-dijo Snape

-No lo sabia…Sirius era lo mas cercano aun padre que he tenido y el murio….ve porque no puedo estrechar lazos con nadie.

-Pero el Sr Weasley y la srta…

-Ellos son como mis hermanos , siempre han estado ahi , ellos al parecer son los unicos que se han salvado , el resto no-dijo harry con un hilo de voz.Snape supo que estaba en un terreno que quizas no deberia estar.

-Pense que odiaba que lo tratase mal

-Si lo odio ,pero odiaria mas que me tuviese lastima , eso si seria insoportable.

-Por que?

-No lo se…supongo que en el fondo es recorfortante ser recordado no solo por la cicatriz en mi cabeza…ud me pone en mi lugar , me da algo de disciplina-dijo sonriendo por lo bajo _que me poseyo a decir eso…que te esta pasando Harry_

-Ok….bueno partamos-dijo Snape y entro en la mente de harry pero este habia bloqueado sus recuerdos , Snape trataba de adentrarse con lo que Harry entro en la mente de su profesor.Harry vio a un Severus tomando a Draco en sus Brazos siendo bebe , mientras snape veia los castigos fisicos de su tio Venom , harry vio discutia con lucius por Draco y como despues el niño lloraba y Sev lo confortaba , Sev vio la emocion de Harry al encontrarse con el espejo de soesed , harry vio a Sev compartiendo con otro hombre…como este le besaba , Snape vio a harry besando a cho,harry vio a Snape llorando frente a la tumba de su amante , Snape vio el castigo de Umbridge ,al ver lo que le hacia Snape salio de la mente de Harry-Sr Potter su brazo

-Pero profesor ,logre…

-Muestreme su brazo le he dicho-dijo Snape absolutamente encolerizado , no sabia el porque le habia dolido tanto el recuerdo , porque se enfurecio asi.harry levanto la manga y ahi estaba…"No debo decir mentiras" cicatrizado.Snape abrio los ojos de una manera que a harry le llego a dar miedo.-Cuando paso esto?

-El año pasado ,cuando Dumbledore…

-Pq no dijo nada

-No quise darle a esa perra la satisfaccion.-dijo sin meditar en los terminos-Disculpeme , no debi expresarme asi.

-Si si debiste , eso , no debio jamas hacerlo menos contigo.

-Profesor he pasado por cosas peores , esto es nada

.Si pero eso no quita que denunciare el asunto al ministerio.

-Haga lo que quiera el asunto es viejo ya…Profesor

-Digame Potter

-De quien era esa lapida.

-De marcus…mi compañero.

-Voldemort

-Si , el le mato como castigo por negarse a matar a una niña.

-Hijo de

-Si…bueno despues de la muerte de marcus me vine a este lado.

-Porque Draco lloraba

-Porque sabia cual era su destino…Lucius nunca le ha mostrado real afecto y si fuese por el enlazaria a Draco con el Sr tenebroso ,si ewso benefisiase su posicion…es un bastardo maldito

-Ni malfoy merece eso

-Sr Potter ud es novio de

-No…no , eso fue un intento de normalizarme segun yo , o sea cho es bella y todo pero decidi inclinar la balanza para el otro lado.

-Pero ud…

-Que , mire es dificil ser adolescente , mas si añadimos que soy el seudo salvador del mundo , el año pasado luche contra viento y marea para que la gente entendiera que el habia regresado ,que no estaba loco , contra las calumnias de Fudge y castigos de esa descerebrada, salir del closet fue una de las otras tantas cosas que decidi hacer , ya perdi mucho profesor , y no voy dejar de hacer mi vida solo porque me vaya a morir o tenga que transformarme en asesino…me niego , despues de la batalla si sobrevivo claro vere que hago , antes no ,prefiero entrenar y pasarla bien…asi si me voy al inferno lo hago sin remordimientos.-Severus no podia creer lo que escuchaba , su alumno hablando serio sobre su estilo de vida , teniendo claro quue podia morir y sin una gota de autocompasion ,harry por otro lado no podia creer que su maestro fuese gay y hubiese estado enamorado alguna vez…_kizas batman tenga su corazoncito_.Esa noche habia sido una noche de reconocimientos mutuos.

-Sr Potter , no me queda mas que felicitarle , logro penetrar en mi mente aprovecho la oportunidad y blockeo bastante , es complicadisimo blockear y meterse a otra mente en el proceso.

-Gracias profesor , viniendo de ud…me puedo retirar?

-Si…necesita una pocion para dormir

-No…no tengo pensado dormi esta noche-harry se levanto de la silla y salio del cuarto , camino hasta su sala comun y ahi se encontro a Ron tirado en el suelo sobre Hermione , la chica jadeaba y tenia enroscado a Ron entre sus piernas , harry paso por el lado de ellos y Mione lo vio.

-harry por merlin-dijo la chica con la blusa semiabotonada , Ron estaba rojo mas de excitacion que de verguenza…se le estaba pegando un poco del descaro de harry.

-Calma mione no vi nada muy escabrozo

-Como te fue con Snape-Pregunto Ron sentandose .harry no podia creer como sus amigos habian pdido parar y ahora prentender conversar.

-Bien el entro en mi y yo en el-dijo ,sus amigos abrieron los ojos y se les cayo la mandibula.

-Acaso te lo tiraste harry?-pregunto Ron

-Ups olvide agregar mente ,el se metio en mi MENTE y yo en la de el.eso…ya viro a dormir estoy un poco en lo que iban

-Capullo-dijo Ron

-Te queremos harry-dijo Hermione tirandose al sueloy arrastrando a Ron en el proceso.


	4. FIGHT PELEA

Aviso:Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.Estos son de JK "mecagoenlareinatotalparaesosoymsaricaqueella" Rowling. Si no te gusta la acccion chico-chico mejor sal corriendo de aki. Esto es solo para diversion no gano nada haciendo esto solo divertirme.Este es harry/snape mi primero va lento y nada hope you like.Pensamientos van en cursiva , gracias por los reviews...toi demasiado happy con ellos y si se que a veces soy media ezquisofrenica para escribir...pero es mi estilo..tratare de mejorar ortografia etc etc..oki? y si me ekivoco en alguna palabrita sorry no pidan mi cabecita en bandeja de plata...plis recuerden cursiva son los pensamientos , negrita son las cartas o notas y lo normal son los textos...no se se si habia aclarado eso pero porsiaca 

FIGHT

Pasaron casi dos meses desde la leccion de oclumancia y ese dia para la mala suerte de Fudge decidio hacer una visita a la escuela para ver que todo estuviese bien , de estrechar relaciones con Dumbledore y ver si harry accederia a los deseos del ministerio de la magia.Mientras en la oficina del director este se encontraba con Snape quien le contaba los avances de su pupilo entre otras cosas.

-Albus como es posible que a Potter le hicierasn eso y no hablase.-Exclamo Severus

-Creo que sabes como yo el orgullo del muchacho…ahora no pense que te indignaria tanto , lo que si hablare con Fudge.

-Ese bastardo me va a oir…creeme que me va a oir

-Debes calmarte Severus

-No puedo...pideme algo mas simple.

-Que te pasa con harry…respondeme eso

-No lo se y no tengo ganas de averiguarlo , supongo que se ha ganado mi respeto por todo lo que ha vivido y como ha soportado el entrenamiento aunque temo por el despues de que vensa a Voldemort..ahi creo que se desmoronara.

-Voy a llamar a Fudge…si te ve como estas va a apanicarse.

-Bien eso espero…pero me va a oir me va a oir.-Dijo Snape , en la sala comun Hermione tenia prisionero a Ron entre sus brazos mientras Harry estudiaba un poco , estaban en eso cuando llego Ginny con una flor nueva y otra carta en mano.

-Otra flor?-dijo harry

-Si otra…con nota incluida.

-Que dice?-pregunto Hermone

-Haber-Ginny leyo en silencio y sonrio ,pero era una sonrisa triste , la chica recibia una vez por semana una rosa blanca con una carta , una mas romantica que otra , pero en la mayoria su enamorado le daba a entender que el dia que se vieran seria el ultimo dia para ambos ya que ella con seguridad le rechazaria , la chica nunca pudo ver quien le dejaba las cartas y de a poco Ginny habia comenzado a sentir algo por esa persona que escribia , con mucha seguridad sobre sus sentimientos pero a la vez con miedo del posible rechazo , y que se notaba que tenia un corazon puro…quien seria.

-Dame-dijo harry leyendo la carta-**Tengo miedo..me aterra pensar que ahora me rechazaras , que tu fuego se apartara de mi ser y dejaras de derretirme , moriria de desolacion, yo solo un pedazo de hielo que muere por fundirse en ti , por ti , te pertenesco sin que me lo hubieses pedido ,te amo y te temo…esta es mi ultima carta…me juego el todo por el todo ,encuentrate conmigo…torre astronomia 12 am**

-Lo voy a conocer-dijo ginny

-Ya pero no te ilusiones mucho-dijo Ron

-Porque no?

-Imaginate fuese no se Zabinni o peor Parkinson…porque no ha especificado que es?-dijo hermione

-No…es un chico , la carta huele a chico…ademas que es lo peor que puede pasar , zabini no es porque es tan gay como nuestro querido harry.

-Te mueres con lo que es capaz de hacer zabinni….creeme que te gustaria que fuese el quien escribe.-dijo Harry lamiendose los labios

-Ok lady godiva…como iba diciendo hasta si fuese malfoy le aceptaria.

-Sobre mi cadaver Ginevra-dijo Ron

-Tu crees que mlafoy escribiria algo asi?-dijo Ginny-Ademas ya hace mucho rato que no me molesta , creo que sale con pansy o alguien de otra casa la verdad ni lo se , casi pareciese que maduro.

Los chicos estaban en eso cuando entro Dean Thomas por el retrato blanco de miedo , se acerco rapidamente a los 4 chicos y le dijo a harry…Snape ,fudge ,dumbledore…te llaman…umbridge….

-Mierda , voy para alla-dijo harry corriendo…_porque corro , para no perderme la diversion de ver a Fudge siendo insultado por Dumbledore…jijijiji pedazo de imbesil._

-Que paso harry?

-Nada Snape vio hace un tiempo lo que me habia echo Umbridge y se indigno…me tinca que le conto al director y ahora el director debe estarse comiendo con zapatos a fudge y quizas snape lo trata de detener…vamos?-pregunto harry divertido imaginando la escena ,los 4 chicos llegaron al despacho del directo al entrar la escena era otra.Fudge sentado palido mientras Snape le sacaba hasta a su tatarasabuela y otras palabras dignas del muggle peor hablado ,al borde de llenar de cruccios al ministro de la magia mientras dumbledore le pedia de manera mas pacificas explicaciones y trataba de alejar a Snape del area de accion del profesor .Hermione ,ron y Ginny quedaron petrificado y harry tambien nunca se imagino que el propio profesor de pociones atacase al ministro y menos por el.

-QUE PENSABA FUDGE…ACASO PIENSA GRANDISIMO IMBESIL , CUANDO AQUI LOS CASTIGOS FISICOS HAN SIDO PERMITIDO Y MENOS A POTTER, PRIMERO LE CAGA LA EXISTENCIA MANDANDOLO CON ESOS ANIMALES Y AHORA…A NOOOOOOOO PERO AHORA SI PREPARECE PORQUE EL CRUCCIO NO SE LO SACA NADIE!Y PRETENDE QUE SEA SU POSTER BOY….ES IDIOTA O PIENSA CON EL CULO…NO ME RESPONDA ,SON TODAS LAS ANTERIORES SU RESPUESTA!-bramaba snape

-Harry pasa…uds tambien estamos teniendo una reunion con el sr Fudge…el profesor me conto de que has echo grandes progresos en oclumancia y leglimancia.-Dijo Dumbledore conteniendo a Severus que se le echase encima al ministro de la magia

-Si…ministro se siente bien-pregunto un poco asustado harry

-Incluso se preocupa por ud…eso es ser hombre fudge uno de verdad…ud solo es un triste remedo de hombre-dijo Snape saliendo con su tunica haciendo fru fru

-Harry me mostrarias tu brazo-Pidio calmadamente Dumbledore

-Si-harry le mostro el brazo que parecia tatuado con la leyenda "no debo decir mentiras".

-Ok…Cornelius…podrias ver esto-El ministro se acerco y vio el brazo de harry , se echo atras horririzado.

-Pero como?

-Harry nos dejarias extraerte ese recuerdo

-Claro profesor-Dumbledore se acerco a Harry y le extrajo el recuerdo para echarlo al pensadero ,ah pudieron ver el maltrato fisico del cual habia siido victima todo en pro del ministerio de la magia ,Fudge no lo podia creer al terminar de mirar miro a Harry que lo miraba con profundo rencor.

-Bueno Harry , estos son gajes del oficio , yo de verdad creia….

-Callese Sr Fudge…lo unico que espero por el bien de todos es que esa enferma no este mas en el ministerio.

-Me esta amenazando Potter

-Exactamente…la quiero fuera , y si fuese posible en Azkaban o yo mismo la denunciarre a la policia muggle _CHUPATE ESA CABRON_…ahora si me lo permiten ire a ver al profesor Snape y darle las gracias-harry se dio vuelta y se fue ,el resto de los chicos le siguieron.

-Ahora si que te las mandaste harry amenazar al ministro de la magia-Dijo Ron orgulloso-Eso fue absolutamente

-Brillante mi mariposito…me encantas cuando te pones malo-dijo Ginny revolviendo el pelo de su amigo

-La cara de Fudge era un poema…y vieron a snape , me asuste-dijo hermione

-Si…lo voy a ir a ver ahora

-Porque-pregunto Ron

-Para darle las gracias.

-Quieres que te esperemos-Pregunto hermione

-Naaaaaaa ,anda tu con ron a hacer dios sabe que y Ginny se tiene que arreglar para su cita con su poeta maldito.Ademas no se cuanto tomara esta conversacion.-dijo harry luego de despedirse de sus amigos y caminar hacia las mazmorras.Al llegar ahi toco la puerta de Snape , este le abrio enfurecido pensando que podia ser fudge o alguna reprimenda,al ver a harry quedo petrificado…harry no supo porque pero al verle ahi lo abrazo y le dijo gracias muy cerca de su oido.Snape solto el vaso que tenia en la mano rompìendose en el suelo, harry solto el abrazo y miro a Snape.

-Pasa-dijo Snape, Harry entro al despacho y se sento en el sillon,snape empezo a buscar algo en la pieza.

-Porque profesor-pregunto Harry.

-Porque se lo merecia , el no debio permitir que te pasase eso , Albus no debio permitirlo y mas importante…yo no debi permitirlo-Snape se dio vuelta y se encontro con las esmeraldas que tenia harry por ojos-Disculpame.

-No tengo nada que disculparte…me defendiste arriba como solo Sirius lo hubiese echo , o quizas Remus en su estado de lobo._hey desde que minuto tuteo a Severus…desde cuando no es batman_

-Tan asi?…_hey desde cuando me tutea este mocoso insolente_

-Dabas miedo…creo que te he echo enojar pero espero nunca ,pero nunca enfurecerte-dijo harry apenado y a la vez divertido ,Snape sonrio_.y este piensa enfrentarse a Voldemort_

-Y albus que dijo?

-No lo se la verdad me vine a agradecerte y…

-Y?-Snape sintio como su corazon practicamente se desbocaba.

-Amenace a Fudge…que esperaba ver en Azkaban a la perra esa y que sino la denunciaria a las cortes muggles.

-Que tu que?-dijo snape _pendejo con cojones del porte del mundo_-y que te dijo?

-Se asusto-Estaban en eso cuando entro draco con Blaise detras de el

-Me va a odiar me va a despreciar en que mierda entaba pensando cuando te hice caso Zabinni-decia Draco

-Ya draco hora de hacerse hombre no mas…profesor apoyeme en esto, digale que con la poesia tendra a Weasley derretida

-Tu no la conoces ademas lo arruina-vio como Snape se llevaba la mano a la cabeza meneandola de un lado a otro y Harry abria los ojos como plato-re con seguridad…Padrino que hace Potter aqui , hoy no tenian leccion-dijo Draco tratando de recuperarse dignamente.

-Hola malfoy…asi que tu eras el poeta maldito…sabes no se porque lo sospechaba-_jaja malfoy es un ñoño, malfoy es un ñoño lalalalalala-_deberias ir a arreglarte Ginny te va a ir a ver.

-Nadie te pidio que te metieras Potter

-Anda Draco no seas tan niñato…aqui harry te podria ayudar…o me ekivoco leoncito-dijo zabinni mirando coquetamente a harry ,este le devolvio la mirada.

-Ella esta entusiasmada huron , no se como le has echo pero esta entusiasmada…si te comportas como le has escrito puedes tener una chance-dijo harry , luego miro a Snape-Gracias profesor por todo-Harry se fue pero antes de salir pellisco el trasero de zabinni

-Hey-dijo Blaise sobandose

-Me la debias serpiente…suerte huroncito-harry levanto la mano saludando y se fue a su sala comun muy contento consigomismo.Al entrar vio a Ginny salir ,se veia preciosa con unos jeans y una blusa semitransparente lila.

-Suerte preciosa

-Gracias-Ginny abrazo a harry y partio a ver a su poeta maldito , Harry entro y se fue directo a su cuarto ,sabia que Ron estaria muy pero muy ocupado con Hermi-_parecen conejos menosmal que el era timido…pero me extraña mas esta noche que realmente ha estado movidita es la reaccion de Snape…por eso tendre que agradecerle de por vida…que opinaria Sirius si hubiese visto a quejicus batman bastardograciento severus snape…sev…defenderme , quizas seria feliz…oh Sirius cuanta falta me ese pensamiento harry se durmio._

Ginny iba caminando hasta la torre de astronomia , Draco estaba atrasado ,la chica llego y etras llego el con una rosa blanca , se acerco despacio a su amada mientras esta le daba la espalda , con la rosa acaricio su rostro , ginny solo gimio y de pronto con lo ojos cerrado se dio vuelta , al abrir los ojos vio unos grises miraandola.

-Tu?…estoy esperando a alguien

-Lo se

-Entonces?…de donde sacaste esa rosa

-Yo soy a quien esperas

-Imposible , el que espero es alguien sensible ,que escribe los versos mas hermosos y tiene una ternura infinita.

-Ginny soy yo

-Malfoy , mira si he extrañado nuestra interaccion anterior pero lo siento me enamore del poeta.

-Pero nunca le has visto

-no es necesario…Al leerle sabia que el era un espiritu delicado…no como tu.-dijo Ginny marchandose

-Soy yo ginevra todo el tipo he sido yo….derritiendomee en tu fuego y ahogandome en la desolacion de saber que el dia que me vieses ,que vieses mi identidad revelada seria el ultimo dia para nosotros-dijo Draco dandole la espalda y esperando que la chica parase.la suerte estaba de su lado..

-Pero Malfoy…acaso es una de tus retorcidas…

-Retorcido mi corazon , retorcida mi alma de dolor , pero no mi mente…yo te amo Ginny y lo unico que pido es una oportunidad

-Pero malfoy tu no puedes pretender que olvide de sopleton 6 años , toda mi vida has sido un idiota con los mios y ahora por un par de versos debo olvidarlo todo…no Draco Malfoy no puedes pedirme eso.

-Venias dispuesta a conocer a un extraño…a darle una oportunidad.

-Si pero tu lo dijiste , a un extraño.

-Ok pero en el fondo tu no me conoces

-Y tu dices que me amas y tampoco me conoces

-En ese detalle te equivocas , yo si te conosco.Eres la menor y unica chica de una familia de ruidosos chicos ,y quizas eres mas ruidosa que todos ellos juntos , amas ser peliroja ,solias amar a harry pero se te quito rapido , realmente no hablas mucho no porque no sepas que decir sino porque la mayoria del tiempo no quieres hacerlo , quizas porque las conversaciones no son estimulante menos las con ron , granger o potter , sobretodo con el ,tienen una complicidad intrinsica , se complementan a la perfeccion, odias la leche y amas pintar y fotografiar,aparte de escribir , cuando nadie te ve escribes , creo que vas por la tercera libreta y apesar de que en muchos sentidos eres realmente independiente mas de lo que tu familia lo quisiese siempre vuelves a que te cobijen porque a veces recuerdas que necesitas que te amen.Cuando algo no te parece frunces la nariz y cuando esta al borde de explotar es como si hubiese electricidad envolviendote y hasta pareciese que te haces mas grande y por todo eso te amo ,por poder ser una dama pero con sentimientos con pasion…hasta para odiarme has sido apasionada…por eso te amo.

-Maldicion huron-dijo ginny frunciendo la nariz

-Conoceme…no te pido que me ames sino que me des una oportunidad de cambiar , de que conoscas al verdadero Draco malfoy.

-Pero y mi herms me disculpo con ellos y no los molesto mas

-Ellos son mi familia malfoy , no es como que si las cosas resultasen les dejaria

-Jamas te pediria eso…me conoceras?

-Ok poeta Maldito…como supiste…

-Blaise , me dijo lo que habia estado haciendo mal y me ayudo a enmendarlo y mi padrino.

-Snape sabe?

-Si…se burlo mucho de mi al respecto pero me ayudo tambien y Potter me advirtio que querias conocerme

-Pedazo de polilla cuando lo vea.

-No quiero que te sigas besando con el-dijo draco bajito

-Porque?

-Porque me dan celos-dijo draco acercandose sin quitar los ojos de ginny para luego atraerla a el-quiero que esa boca solo sea mia-y tiernamente la beso para luego saborearse-mmmm frambuesa

-Que dijiste?-pregunto Ginny

-Que tu boca me sabe a frambuesa…sabia que seria asi.

-Y como podias saber eso

-Simple es mi fruta favorita-dijo Draco sonriendo , ginny no pudo evitar reirse-Pq te ries?

-No puedo creer que me hayas besado , que no te haya golpeado y que ademas seas asi…tierno…seguro que eres Draco malfoy y no otra persona que haya tomado pocion multijugo?-Draco la volvio a besar mientras acariciaba su rostro , cuando necesitaron aire ella se le quedo mirando.

-Que pasa?-pregunto Draco

-Tu no quieres que bese a harry…bueno yo no quiero ser solo una conquista mas.Si tu pides exclusividad yo espero lo mismo…ok.

-Lo que tu quieras.

-Seguro que eres malfoy?

-Que si , mira se que soy arrogante y encantador pero tu eres mas importante.

-Pero tampoco es que cambies para complacerme…cambia lo que te moleste ,yo no voy a cambiar ,creeme

-Pero no besaras a potter

-Si pero eso no es un cambio relevante , con mi mariposito nos keremos pero no es algo que lo vaya a chockear.

-Entonces?

-No dejes de ser draco malfoy para estar a mi lado,solo no insultes a los que kiero…cambiar las cosas malas…pero ser arrogante es parte de ti…como que viene en tu ADN, si no fueses presuntuoso o elegante no te distinguirias , es como mi pelo rojo,sin el no me distinguiria.

-Si…tienes razon…entonces , me vas a dar una oportunidad.

-Crei que eso estaba ya claro,me has besado 2 veces y estas vivo-dijo Ginny

-No me quiero ir

-Yo tampoco…que hora es?

-2 am

-No es pocion multijugo-dijo sonriendo Ginny

-Que no…acaso tan capullo soy?

-Si…ya me voy.

-Te voy a dejar , si Snape nos pilla fuera de hora podre ingeniarnoslas para que no nos de castigo.

-Ok-Ginny tomo la mano de draco y se fueron hacia Gryffindor ,en el camino conversaban de quidditch ,draco reconocio que ella lo hacia muy bien y que de echo de todas las chicas que juegan en la liga escolar era lejos la mejor , mientras ella le contaba que harry encontraba que era sacrilegamente guapo y que ella secundaba la opinion,draco se puso rojo.

-Bueno…llegamos-dijo Draco

-Si…bueno que tengas buenas noches-draco volvio a besar a Ginny , la tenia sujeta de la cintura y con la otra mano saco de su tunica una rosa que tenia algunos petalos rojo y otros blancos.al separarse se la puso al frente a Ginny.

-Y esta?

-Ser mago tiene sus ventajas no?

-Esta hermosa…la he pasado muy bien.

-Mañana nos veremos?

-Si claro…me encantaria.-Ginny beso a Draco ahora y luego se metio dentro de su casa, se fue a su pieza y dejo las dos rosas al lado de su cama recordando el sabor de Draco.


	5. EXCERSISE EJERCICIO

Aviso:Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.Estos son de JK "mecagoenlareinatotalparaesosoymsaricaqueella" Rowling. Si no te gusta la acccion chico-chico mejor sal corriendo de aki. Esto es solo para diversion no gano nada haciendo esto solo divertirme.Este es harry/snape mi primero va lento y nada hope you like.Pensamientos van en cursiva , gracias por los reviews...toi demasiado happy con ellos y si se que a veces soy media ezquisofrenica para escribir...pero es mi estilo..tratare de mejorar ortografia etc etc..oki? y si me ekivoco en alguna palabrita sorry no pidan mi cabecita en bandeja de plata...plis recuerden cursiva son los pensamientos , negrita son las cartas o notas y lo normal son los textos...no se se si habia aclarado eso pero porsiaca y GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS 

EXCERSISE

Draco siguio caminando hasta que llego a la pieza de su padrino ,sabia que podia encontrarle despierto.Dijo la contraseña y como supuso encontro a Severus despierto.

-Me podrias explicar Draquito que haces a esta hora en mi dormitorio,necesitas una pocima para ocultar los moretones que weasley te dejo.

-Trata denuevo padrino-Draco se tiro a abrazar a su padrino-Me dio una oportunidad , padrino…que haces.

-Planeo el entrenamiento de harry…_mierda_

-Harry? _Kien eres tu y que hiciste con mi padrino_ , de aqui cuando Potter es harry

-Hemos echo una tregua._una tregua?_

-Acaso padrino tu y potter.._bien guardadito te lo tenias cochinon_

-No seas capullo…_no es que no me atraiga el mocoso_…solo que he visto su vida y creeme no es algo bonito.Incluso aki ha corrido mala suerte , umbridge lo castigo casi a modo de tortura , ademas te ayudo.

-Eso si

-Te vas a quedar a dormir aqui?

-Puedo?

-Ok prepara tu cama

-Olvidalo duermo contigo me da paja hacer una cama nueva

-Tu tienes una idea de lo inapropiado que se ve eso

-Sev tu me cambiaste los pañales…no seas payaso, ya me pongo el pijama y te cuento toda la cita.

-Por Merlin draco a tu padre no le va a gustar

-Que se joda , amo a Ginny y no sere mortifago ,_mmm pobre papa si Voldemort no lo mata la impresion lo hara._

-O sea te decidiste

-Si padrino , voy a pelear por el "lado de la luz" _la wea cursi solo al vejete se le ocure llamarle asi_

-No te burles Draco , _el viejo sera feliz cuando le cuente_ …ya cuentame tu cita con la srta weasley-pregunto Severus metiendose a la cama con su ahijado , cuando Draco era pekeño dormia siempre con su padrino y esa costumbre no paraba ahora cuando era feliz o estaba muy mal corria donde su padrino , era lejos su mejor amigo , bueno el con Blaise.

Al dia siguiente Harry se levanto y al lado de ron dormia hermione , harry movio un poco a hermione

-Mione…despierta…ya pos despierta

-Muerdeme harry , ta rico aqui

-No si uds se merecen

-Harry?

-Dime

-Traeme mi uniforme-pregunto hermione semi dormida

-Estas demente

-Ya se buenito

-Por merlin granger..ya voy-harry paso en pijama hacia la habiatacion hermione compartia con Ginny ,lavander y pavarti.Al entrar Ginny se le quedo viendo

-Que haces aki mariposito

-vengo a buscar el uniforme de hermione

-Ya yo te lo preparo echate en su cama…como dormiste-dijo Ginny levantandose de su cama y sacando ropa para hermione

-Bien y tu…viste a tu poeta maldito

-Burlate lo que quieras pero resulto ser agradableç

-Me dices que Malfoy es agradable?

-Es verdad lo que me dijo Draco

-Ah yaaaaaaa ahora es draco

-Si ahora es Draco y tenias razon es endemoniadamente guapo y hasta puede ser tierno y besa de rechupete.

-Yaaaaaaaaaaa

-Y no puedo besarte mas…dice que quiere mi boca solo para el.

-Y el…ese es mas puto que yo

-No mi amor…lo confundes con Zabinni , bueno el va a hacer lo mismo…quede en conocerle.

-Ok…tu tienes claro como se lo va a tomar Ron cierto…

-Si lo se , pero I don't give a fuck , draco se comprometio a comportarse y si draco se comporta bueno ron tendra que hacerlo tambien…ahora como supiste que Draco era mi poeta maldito.

-Lo vi cuando estaba en el despacho de Severus

-Ah ya ahora es Severus…no le iras a decir Sev y tratar de tirartelo no?

-De echo no…aunque lo de sev suena bien y si se arreglara un poco podria ser guapisimo…partiendo por el pelo ,pero no…sabes creo que puedo hacer una tregua con el…sabes tu draco es su ahijado.

-Si lo sabia….aqui tienes donde mierda esta Mione

-En mi pieza

-Iuuuuu escuchaste

-No gracias a merlin no..ya se lo voy a dejar un beso hermosa

-Te quiero mariposito-Dijo Ginny mientras Harry iba a su dormitorio al llegar le tiro el uniforme a su amiga.

-Buenos dias para ti tambien-dijo hermione

-Ya anda a ducharte antes que el resto de las bestias despierten

-Eres un sol sabias

-Si yayayaya duchate-dijo harry acostandose en su cama mientras hermione se duchaba,a los 15 minutos salia peinandose y harry entraba a la ducha ,al salir vio a ron despertandose

-Chicos que hacen levantados

-Es tarde ya ron levantate que muero de hambre-dijo harry estaba en eso cuando entro Ginny ya vamos y dejemos a los novios solos

-Te amo ginny te juro que si-dijo harry yendose con Ginny, ambos se sentaron en la mesa gryffindor estaban conversando animadamente cuando entro Draco con Snape al comedor ,aprovechando que no habia mucha gente Draco se acerco a Ginny.

-Hola

-Hola Draco-dijo Ginny sonriendo

-Como dormiste?

-Bien y tu?

-Bien tambien

-Llegaste sin problemas a las mazmorras?

-De echo no dormi ahi-Ginny funcio el ceño y harry se corrio un poco,conocia que cuando su amiga hacia ese gesto habia problemas-No te pases peliculas…_celosa ya? Wow…_ dormi donde mi padrino…a veces lo hago

-Si…

-Si siempre lo he echo desde chico.

-Eres toda una caja de sorpresas Draco malfoy

-Si lo soy Ginevra Weasley

-Ejem-carraspeo Harry

-Buena pos umbridge…pasa algo mi mariposito

-Mmmmm , no lo se…malfoy tienes que tener cuidado , si ella sufre por tu causa vas a desear transformarte en mortifago pq te casare peor que a Voldemort.

-Potter tus amenazas me tienen sin cuidado sobretodo ahora que voy a pelear de tu lado.

-Que?-pregunto Ginny

-Que?…voy a pelear contigo…a tu lado Ginny

-Pero y tu padre y lord

-Que se jodan…no ha nacido quien me mande y menos una serpiente enferma con delirio de grandezas.-Al decir eso Harry y Ginny se destornillaron de la risa.

-Hay malfoy sientate y explicate-dijo Harry tratando de controlar su risa.._este de amor se llego a volver loco…tendra los cojones?_

-Que eres limitrofe o que potter ,que voy a pelear al lado de uds…que no entendiste de eso _y este se supone que va a salvar al mundo…por merlin estamos perdidos_

-Draco-dijo Ginny regañandolo mientras este se acomodaba detras de ella abrazandola y poniendo su cara sobre el hombro de ella ,la chica se puso roja.

-Jajajaja ,te retaron-se burlo harry

-Mira Harry tu no te rias tampoco que no hay nada de gracioso que Draco quiera pelear a nuestro lado tirando toda su vida practicamente a la basura…Ademas no se si sea la mejor idea-dijo Ginny pensativa estaba en esa cuando hermione venia a caballitos con Ron , cuando este vio a malfoy sentado abrazando a Ginny con su cabeza en el hombro de ella.

-SUELTA A MI HERMANA HURON-bramo Ron levantando la varita en ese minuto harry y draco miraron a Ginny ,Snape iba a intervenir pero draco nego con la cabeza miro a harry y este hizo lo mismo…al parecer Ginny enojada era de temer

-BAJA ESA VARITA RONALD AHORA-bramo Ginny levantando la de ella-

-Pero que hacia el tocandote asi

-Estaba abrazado a mi y YO SE LO PERMITO ASI QUE BAJA ESA VARITA AHORA MISMO-dijo la chica y los ojos se le encendieron

-Y como porque se lo permitiste-dijo ron calmandose sin bajar su varita

-El era el poeta-dijo la chica sin bajar la varita-y decidi darle una chance.

-El?-dijo hermione sin creerlo

-Pero es malfoy…hermana no te habran echo un imperius

-Eres un capullo realmente Ron…

-Weasley , se que he sido un idiota contigo y con Granger , pero quiero rectificar,quiero a tu hermana y no me voy a alejar de ella si ella no lo quiere asi…asi que tienes dos opciones odiarme o odiarme pero tragartelo.

-Pero ves…si el huron no cambia

-Tu tampoco , el te ha dicho clarito la situacion…no me provoques Ronald.

-Mira Weasley si para que me des chance debo pedirte disculpas , feliz lo hago ,si eso te hace feliz , tambien a granger.

-Huron te sientes bien-dijo Ron con ojos como plato , mientras a hermione se le caia la madibula.

-Ron basta.

-Ok…malfoy…por mi parte estas disculpado-dijo Hermione

-Y tu weasley?

-Tregua…pero le haces algo a mi hermana malfoy y no la cuentas,y tu de que te ries-dijo Ron mirando a harry

-Nada ron, nada , Ya malfoy te vas a sentar aki tambien o te vas a tu mesa?-djo harry

-A mi mesa…podemos vernos mas tarde?-dijo preguntandole a Ginny

-Si…-Draco se estaba yendo a su mesa mientras entraba pansy parkinson a pto de tirarse a sus brazos pero Ginny fue mas rapido dio vuelta al rubio y le planto un beso.pansy abrio los ojos desmesuradamente al igual de la mitad de la mesa Gryffindor y la mesa S,lytherin,cuando la chica se solto del rubio ,este se le quedo mirando

-Porque?

-Porque ya que no puedo besar a harry ,tendras que cumplir tu esa tarea…te molesta?-dijo poniendo el rostro mas inocente que pudo

-Para nada-Draco la alzo hacia el y la volvio a besar , estaba en eso cuando Snape bajo de la mesa de profesores y se puso detras de Draco

-Ejem-dijo snape aclarandose la gargante

-Andate-dijo draco sin abrir los ojos pensando que era blaise detras de el

-Ejem ejem

-Que te vayas-dijo draco dandose vuelta y viendo a su padrino.

-Dejate de dar espectaculos porfavor malfoy

-Disculpe profesor

-Pierda cuidado y desayune y ud Srta weasley…cuidelo-Snape siguio su camino esta saliendo cuando harry corrio detras del profesor

-Profesor..profesor-…_pescame po_

-Sr potter ,digame en que le puedo ayudar

-Necesito conversar sobre mi entrenamiento…tiene tiempo?-harry y Snape se dirigieron al despacho de este , harry se dejo caer en el sillon y snape en los escalones que separaban la salita al domritorio.

-Digame señor potter que necesita saber de su entrenamiento.

-Creo que esta pobre en la parte fisica

-Explicate…_maldito tuteo denuevo_.

-Que necesito entrenar la parte fisica ,el quidditch es duro pero ni tanto , y si voy a pelear con el seudolord oscuro necesito un mejor estado fisico…ud cuando se hizo mortifago no tuvo alguna clase de entrenamiento?.

-De echo si ,sabes tienes razon…voy a hablar con dumbledore para que convoque a la orden.

-Eso demorara siglos necesito algo ya_dudo que con la burocracia de la orden saque algo en limpio antes que termine la adolescencia_

-Bueno …_crio impaciente..aunque claro despues de ver lo que eres capaz en la sala de menesteres no creo que tengas tan mal estado fisico_…y si de momento usamos mi programa de mortifago ,pero Potter es duro

-Duro? _Miam miam miam_…aunque me cueste lo hare profesor…sabe quien lo diria pero ha sido muy agradables este ultimo tiempo _mierda he dicho yo eso…tragame tierra pero ya_

-Si duro , _agradable…kien eres tu y que hiciste con harry potter_ partiremos con algo basico que sabe de artes marciales…

-No mucho la verdad

-Y de gimnasia

-Que tiene que ver con algo

-Vamos a practicar un tipo de lucha tipo todo vale ,la gimnasia ayuda para la elasticidad y precision de movimientos y la mayoria de las artes marciales no requieren de mucha fuerza sino mas bien de precision y velocidad ,si se combinan ambas tecnicas se pueden lograr cosas sorprendente.

-Puede ser profesor..y quien me enseñara todo eso

-Su servidor…_creeme lo de servidor_ , cuando quieres partir

-Lo antes posible profesor

-Ok dejame buscar algunos apuntes y preparar la clase y kizas mas tarde podamos hacer algo…_si hacer algo…rico_

-Ok salon de menesteres?

-Ok…te mando una lechuza

-De acuerdo…me retiro profesor

-Potter

-Diga

-Gracias por ayudar a Draco con la srta Weasley.

-De nada mientras huron no la hiera…adios profe

-Adios potter…me llamo Profe sr potter,Sr potter-pero harry se habia ido , para el tambien era agradable pasar tiempo con el joven leon , ahora hasta le estimaba , busco unos pergaminos y empezo a investigar ,luego saco su powerbook y se conecto para buscar mas informacion ,total para eso lo tenia encantado , luego de bajar algunas cosas ,le mando un pergamino a harry citandolo en la sala de menesteres y le exigio ropa deportiva.Severus se puso un buzo negro y encima una tunica asi pasaria desapercibido , luego amarro su cabello y partio al salon afuera le esperaba harry que se sorprendio al ver al profe de tunica ademas de llevar un ordenador…_aer algo esta mal aqui no funciona la electricidad_…que carajo-penso harry.snape se paseo 3 veces frente al salon para luego abrirlo , al entrar habia un escritorio un par de colchonetas , unas pelotas ,un par de punchbags.Severus entro y se saco la tunica ,tenia un pantalon de buzo negro y una musculosa negra tambien , harry abrio los ojos muchisimo no podia creer lo que escondian las tunicas de su profe , uno par de brazos blanquisimos y musculoso y unos pectorales de rechupete.Sev dejo abierto su ordenador

-Profe

-Digame Potter

-Como hace funcionar un ordenador aqui

-La palabra magia le dice algo?…que acaso necesitas leerlo en algun libro o algo asi , si podemos hacer magia puedo hacer que algo muggle funcione.

-Y tiene internet?

-Obviamente , mire he conseguido estas info..hoy vere su estado fisico se que juega quidditch pero necesito ver su elasticidad y capacidad de reaccion asi que vaya al extremo de la sala-harry partio y no alcanza a hacer eso cuando Snape le lanzo una bola con acero en su interio que harry esquivo luego lanzo otra y harry esquivo tambien , despues de un rato harry las habia esquivado todas

-Como estas?-Pregunto Snape luego de dejar de lanzarle las bolas.

-Bien.._ta weno el entrenamiento de mortifago_…acaso esto es todo profesor?

-No , veo que tienes muy buenos reflejos casi ni he logrado tocarte ,ven aqui-harry se acerco a Severus para luego mirarle , no lo podia creer , se veia tan masculino ,tan sexy.._wait a minute , Batman Sexy…creo que me estoy volviendo loco…aunque todavia es joven y si descontamos la nariz y si se vistiese asi todo el tiempo…no harry es BATMAN..el murcielago grasiento , no puedes estar pensando en tirarte a tu profe._Severus por otro lado lado miraba a Harry , unas pequeñas gotas de sudor nacian de su frente , ademas su altura era muy similar , en ese instante Snape tuvo que echar mano a todo su autocontrol para no tirarsele encima…es que harry en ese minuto no podia verse mas adorable , saliendo de ese pensamineto miro a harry y le dijo-Ahora trata de pegarme.

-QUE! (n/a tipica gotita anime sobre la cabeza de harry)_este me leyo la mente y termino de enloquecer_-Que tu quieres que yo haga que?

-Te estoy ofreciendo que me pegues…_a poco no kieres crio malditamente guapo_

-Pero….

-Potter obedece…trata de golpearme

-Para que profe

-Para ver tu capacidad de accion..o que apoco te da miedo

-No

-Entonces pegame

-Pq?-dijo harry alejandose-Pongase en guadia no te la vas a querer acabar-Harry lanzo un golpe a la cara que Snape blockeo , luego harry iba a mandarle un puñetazo que nuevamente fue blovkeado , cuando harry lanzo una patada Snape no solo la blockeo sino que tumbo a harry,este se levanto rapidamente y muy picado se tiro sobre su profe , el cual esquivo y blockeo todos sus ataques con lo que termino de cabrear al pupilo _maldito murcielago ahora si que me chorie…no me la vas a ganar,_Harry se tiro decidido donde Snape y logro tirarlo ,Snape se impulso con brazos y piernas logrando tomar posicion de combate , harry quedo loco con ese movimiento-Como lo hizo profe?

-No es dificil-dijo Snape sacandose la polera , Harry abrio los ojos como plato al ver semejante espectaculo…_bien guardadito se lo tenia _penso el chico cuando escucho la voz aterciopelada de su profe-Mira acuestate-Harry se acosto en el suelo y Snape lo hizo a su lado-Ya ahora impulsate hacia atras cargando tu peso hacia tu espalda con tus piernas.

-Asi

-Exacto , ahora impulsate hacia adelante con tus brazos cambiando el peso hacia tus piernas

-Ok.-harry hizo el movimiento y se logro parar pero no del todo porque se desequilibro.

-Bastante cerca,ahora trata de golpearme y yo en vez de solo esquivar te ataco.

-Ok profe _bring it on fucker_-Ambos hombres se rodearon mirandose fijamente , harry ataco y snape blockeo para luego contratacar , harry blockeo tambien.Siguieron casi 15 minutos en luchas , Snape no peleaba con toda la intensidad ,su idea era ver el nivel de fuerza y destreza del chico y resulto ser muy diestro.harry probo un agarre y boto a Snape pero tambien cayo encima de el , estaba cms del profesor…su profe , sentia su corazon y el de la persona bajo de el desbocado por la rutina fisica , el profesor se encontraba perdido en los ojos de su alumno , nunca habia estado tan cerca de el y si lo acercaba y cerraba el espacio entre ellos.._SEVERUS CALMATE AHORA…es un niño…un niño muy apetecible pero un niño_-mientras se debatia en eso sintio un par de brazos alrededor de el…sobre el pasando por sus hombros y rodeando su cabeza…harry lo iba a hacer , se le iba a tirar y sev ,no le rechazaria , era demasiado guapo para rechazarle , cuando harry se movio hacia adelante logrando un ligero roce entre la cadera de el y la de Snape , el profesor creyo morir , espero que los labios de su alumno se le unieran


	6. ENDING FINALIZANDO

Aviso:Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.Estos son de JK "mecagoenlareinatotalparaesosoymsaricaqueella" Rowling. Si no te gusta la acccion chico-chico mejor sal corriendo de aki. Esto es solo para diversion no gano nada haciendo esto solo divertirme.Este es harry/snape mi primero va lento y nada hope you like.Pensamientos van en cursiva , gracias por los reviews...toi demasiado happy con ellos y si se que a veces soy media ezquisofrenica para escribir...pero es mi estilo..tratare de mejorar ortografia etc etc..oki? y si me ekivoco en alguna palabrita sorry no pidan mi cabecita en bandeja de plata...plis recuerden cursiva son los pensamientos , negrita son las cartas o notas y lo normal son los textos...no se se si habia aclarado eso pero porsiaca y GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS sobretodo a terci...que es una beta? 

ENDING

El peso sobre el ya no existia , harry se habia levantado , los brazos a su alrededo eran para impulsarse , Snape se decepciono , miro arriba y harry le ofrecia su mano para levantarse ,snape la acepto.

-Buen entrenamiento potter

-Si ,hace tiempo que no tenia tanta actividad fisica

-Ah si? _Y yo soy un cura muggle y hetero_ , pense que a ud no le hacia falta compañia en la noche.

-O sea no me quejo , pero a veces quisiese algo mas , no solo sexo , incluso he dejado de hacerlo ,despues me siento mas vacio…_hey de donde mierda salio eso_

-Y que paso con su filosofia de vida

-Sigue intacta , se que no puedo de momento aspirar a mas pero a veces..

-Si?

-A veces quisiese tener a alguien especial , por quien luchar ,como ud-dijo harry mirando a su profe ,viendose muy indefenso.

-Yo?…_explota explotame explo , explota explota mi corazon,(n/a..recuerden a rafaella "soyunadiosaitaliana" carra) _A que se refiere.._a mi , lucharias por mi como yo luchare por ti?_

-Ron tiene a Mione ,Draco tiene a Ginny , Blaise tiene a toda la poblacion gay masculina de Hogwarts , ud tiene a draco pero yo que tengo…solo la responsabilidad de luchar por la humanidad ,de llevar a cargo mi venganza personal , pero no tengo un motivo real.

-Quizas deberias buscar a alguien ,no lo se..zabinni

-El..ese bastardo es tan o mas descarado que yo , hay gente con quien no se puede esperar tener una relacion estable , y tambien hay gente que no tiene derecho a amar , quizas yo este en alguna de las dos categorias.-harry se habia desanimado al decir eso pero necesitaba sacarselo del pecho , lo que le sorprendio fue hacerlo con Snape , le era tan facil hablar con el , quizas por el echo de ser ambos solitarios ,con grandes resposabilidades y ser gay creaba una suerte de empatia entre ellos.Lo cierto era es que de un tiempo a la fecha Severus Snape habia dejado de ser el bastardo grasiento para ser Sev…su profe y pq no ,su amigo.Le gustaba tener estas clases ,tenerlo solo con el ,para el ,como se dedicaba a ayudarle , como le escuchaba pero no le tenia compasion , le gustaba su mordasidad su ironia ,le gustaba Severus.

-No deberias creer eso , eres chico todavia ,te queda demasiado por vivir y si yo pude amar y ser amado bien podras tu…Que hora es?

-Mierda tardisimo…me voy

-Vamos andando-Ambos hombres fueron caminando ,cada uno pensando en el otro , en su compañero.Al llegar al despacho de Snape harry se le quedo mirando.-mañana seguiremos con el entrenamiento…adios Sr Potter.

-Adios Sr Snape-dijo Harry chocando su mano con la del profesor-Sueñe con los angelitos profe-Severus entro en su pieza , despues de ducharse para sacarse todo el sudor se acosto y cerro los ojos , y en ese minuto no pudo dejar de pensar en su angel ,su angel de ojos verdes.

Los meses pasaron ,Ron y Mione se dedicaban a bautizar todos los rincones del castillo , la relacion de Draco con Ginny se consolido en un noviasgo , aprobado por el clan Weasley en pleno pero que tenia que pasar por un bajo perfil , ya que Draco corria peligro por ser quien es y por haberse cambiado de bando , aparte de eso Hermione y el estaban recibiendo clases extras de pociones y medimagia ,para eso usaban un girascopio.

Harry entrenaba a diario con Snape ,a estas alturas harry ya era capaz de enfrentarse a un combate cuerpo a cuerpo y penetrar en la mente de su adversario.Su relacion con Snape en entrenamiento era cordial, casi de amistad y en pociones Snape volvio a ser mordaz ,ironico pero mucho menos injusto ,aunque seguia con su debilidad…molestar a Longbotton e ignorar a Hermione.Malfoy ya no se metia con ellos ya que le temia mucho a Ginny enojada.Dumbledore sabia que la guerra se avecinaba asi que cerro la escuela a todos menos los alumnos sobre 5to año que quisieran pelear podrian hacerlo , claro si sus padres o tutores lo permitian.La casa Slytherin se margino practicamente del asunto.y draco , bueno el sabia que no podia comprometer a Ginny y a la orden ,pero tenia un plan.

-Amor no quiero escribirla

-Dragoncitoo la escribes tu o la escribo yo

-mi padre se daria cuenta

-Podria hechizarla , sabes que es necesario

-Ok ,la escribo ,pero lo del comedor….

-Tenemos que hacerlo

-Me niego ginevra-draco solo la llamaba asi cuando estaba hablando enserio sobre algo o estaba enojado-No te voy a hacer eso…no a ti

-Si que lo haras Draco Lucius Malfoy Black , es la unica manera de no levantar sospechas , sin eso la carta dara lo mismo

-Pero..

-Tu me quieres?

-Si

-Me respetas?

-Sabes que si , sabes que te amo y te respeto.

-Ok no necesito mas ,lo que escribas o hagas de aqui en adelante en publico no me importara-Ginny acerco el rostro de Draco al de ella-Mis padres ya te lo dijeron , sino lo haces tus padres sospecharan , no creas que sera facil para mi pero amor…

-Lo se amor

-Tendre que cachetearte y tu me tienes que empujar

-Ninguna pobretona toca a un malfoy sin su permiso…lo se y Ron me va a pegar

-Si…pero lo hara despacion y podras pegarle de vuelta-dijo Ginny tratando de animar a su novio , este le miraba triste y dijo

-Ok…escribamos…**Querido padre , espero que estes contento con los eventos actuales ,yo se que lo estoy lo esperaba con ansias.Aqui el vejete dijo que contaba con nosotros para dar la pelea pero no conto con que los Sly no pelearian ,su cara fue un poema cundo la mayoria dijo que sus padres no se lo permitirian ,de acordarme me rio.En tu ultima misiva me preguntabas por mi "relacion**" **con**-debo hacerlo?

-Si debes…sino me enojo contigo

-ok-La pobretona ,costo que cayese le reconosco eso ,pero aplique todo lo que me has enseñado a un malfoy no se le dice que no , ahora la tengo comiendo de mi mano e incluso logre.No esto no.

-Draco por merlin ., que parte de debes hacerlo no entiendes ,no podemos arriesgarnos.

-Pero decir que lo hacemos es mentira

-Toda la maldita carta lo es-dijo divertida Ginny

-Pero eso…

-Bueno…lo haremos

-QUE!-Draco no pudo creer lo que su novia le decia

-Obvio ,tu crees que me voy a lanzar a una batalla en la que puedo morir sin antes haber echo el amor contigo…lo siento no pienso morir virgen.

-Tu eres?

-Apesar de lo que diga harry si lo soy., y tu?

-Bueno , yo…

-No hay problema si no le eres enserio.

-Es que si lo soy

-Pero y las historias…o sea estaban al nivel de Harry o de Zabinni ,el par de oro.

-Un par de fajes , manoseos ,orales pero de lo otro…

-Oh ya veo

-O sea nadie que se haya citado conmigo salio insatisfecha…bueno aparte de mi claro , y por eso dicen que no me repito el plato , nunca conoci a nadie con quien quisiese pasar mas tiempos…solo contigo

-Ves por eso te amo dragoncito Engreido

-Y yo a ti…ya sigo con esto mejor-**hacerla mia , claro al principio era todo no y toda modocita pero luego la convenci ,te hubiese gustado verla diciendome que me queria y todas esas basuras ,nada como desflorar a una sangre pura ,son diferentes a las meztizas ,quizas por eso gusten mas ,sera una pena dejarla…si no fuese quien es quizas hasta de amante me serviria ,pero en fin.Espero pronto una misiva tuya padre ,saluda a mama por mi…Tu hijo Draco**-Feliz?

-Mucho , ahora mandala que tenemos cosas que hacer.

-Asi-dijo draco levantando una ceja-y que ese tanto que tenemos que hacer?

-Cumplir tu carta ,es lo mas importante en mi lista-Dijo Ginny cerrando la distancia entre ella y su novio , luego empezo a desabotonar la camisa y desatar la corbata ,Draco metio sus manos por la espalda de la chica ,sintio su piel suave , sedosa , era tal como se la habia imaginado , cuando ginny empezo a atacar su cuello penso que moria , Draco con una mano subia y bajaba por su espalda y con la otra rozaba el cuello y los senos de su novia ,sintio como esta se estremecia bajo su toque ,luego sigio bajando con su manos y cuerpo hasta llegar a los tobillos de ella , lentamente subio sus manos hata los gluteos de ella y le bajo su braga despacio ,tomandose todo el tiempo del mundo en hacerlo ,ginny no podia creerlo , se mordia el labio inferior para no gritar.cuando draco la despojo de su ropa interrior , empezo a jugar con la intimidad de ella ,ginny penso que las piernas le iban a fallar en cualquier instante , ella poso sus manos en la cabellera de su novio y lo instigo a continuar con el vaiven en sus manos y ahora lengua , mientras ella se sacaba su blusa , draco la miro y la vio solo en sostener y falda ,se paro frente a ella para admirarla , a lo que ella respondia sacandose el sosten y tirandoselo , draco sintio que los pantalones no serian capaz de contenerle , Ginny pudo ver el deseo en los ojos grises frente a ella y le termino de desvestir mas rapido que dijesen merlin..Draco recosto a Ginny en el piso y le beso tiernamente

-Estas segura?

-Completamente…hazlo-draco separo las piernas de su novia y se puso entremedio de ellas , luego empezo a llenarle de besos el rostro , fue bajando por su cuello , su busto ,su estomago y de ahi hizo el mismo camino pero hacia arriba , mientras con sus manos veia si su chica estaba lista para recibirle.Ginny jadeaba y no era capaz de decir nada coherente , draco se introdujo en ella ,al principio Ginny lanzo un gritito de dolor que al minuto paso a placer ,draco fue en exceso cuidadoso (blaise le habia explicado todo) , y cuido que Ginny la pasase bien todo el tiempo.Al cabo de 30 minutos ambos jovenes se corrian sonoramente , Ginny se abrazo a draco mientras besaba su pecho.

-Tenemos que hacerlo?-pregunto Draco

-Si mi amor-dijo Ginny mientras besaba el pecho de su novio

-Te amo

-Yo a ti

Al dia siguiente ginny entro al comedor con ron ,ya habian conversado que pasaria tambien con harry.cuando Draco entro y la vio se acerco a su mesa.

-Para que me querias pobretona

-Draco que te pasa

-Nada…sabes creo que lo nuestro ya fue ,estoy harto de ti , no tienes una pizca de garbo , ni se te nota que eres sangre pura.

-Draco pero…

-Lo siento Ginny , esto no podra ser

-Pero yo te quiero

-Pero yo no…o acaso pensaste que por un revolcon me enamoraria de ti?

-Eres un animal Draco-dijo Ginny con lagrimas en los ojos , draco queria patearase pero ginny le guiño el ojo

-Claro soy un animal ,pero uno en celo , no puedo estar solo con una persona , una lastima.

-Andate a la mierda malfoy

-No mi amor…yo ya te deje..adios-dijo malfoy mientras susurraba un te amo.Ginny lloro en el hombro de hermione y Ron se paro y golpeo a malfoy ,malfoy trato de defenderse pero no lo consiguio

-Ahi tienes niño bonito-dijo ron llevandose a su hermana ,al llegar a su pieza ginny se echo sobre su cama. , harry se echo al lado de ella mientras Ron salia de la pieza

-Como ha salido?-pregunto Ginny

-En exceso real-dijo harry

-Esta bien…ahora pansy le escribira a luc para decirle como ha actuado draco-dijo Ginny

-Cuando se veran?-pregunto harry

-A la noche…oficina de Snape ,bueno eso si me prestas tu capa.

-Claro

-Ya se quieres saber si lo hicimos

-Obvio que quiero saber

-Lo hicimos…ayer , despues de enviar la carta

-Asumo que se porto bien

-Si fue la zorra , fue increible

-Te lo dije

-Si ahora entiendo porque Mione ni se despega de mi hermano

-Y que haras ahora

-Fornicar a diario si se puede.

-Tan grosera por Merlin…aparte

-Ni que tu no fueses un puto

-Ah pero no lo niego ,el sexo es lo mejor.

-Te equivocas ,creo que hacerlo con quien amas es lo mejor

-Bueno eso nunca lo sabre o no de momento.

-Disculpame

-No hay nada que disculpar hermosa…estas echa toda una srta

-Mariposo capullo

-Pero me adoras

-Si eres la mejor amiga que una chica puede tener…oye que onda tu y Snape

-Nada los entrenamientos van bien

-Y como estuvo eso del cuerpaso que tiene

-Uh de rechupete…te juro a veces no se como logro concentrarme mirandole.

-Eres un bestia.

-Lo se…mierda tengo clases…viro

-Arrincona a Draco y dile que lo amo

-Acaso soy tu lechuza?

-Si

-muerdeme

-Cuando quieras

-Contigo no se puede-dijo harry saliendo hacia la oficina de Snape,al llegar estaba Draco saliendo de las mazmorras , harry lo arrincono y con varita en mano lo empujo contra la pared y le dijo-Ginny dijo que te ama

-Sueltame potter-draco arrincono a harry-gracias la vere hoy

-Si idiota-estaban en eso cuando salio Snape y los metio a los dos a su despacho.

-Que mierda creen que hacen

-Nada solo-.dijo Draco

-discutiamos-dijo harry

-Entren inmediatamente-dijo snape haciendo entrar a los chicos-ahora me explicaran todo.

-Nada que Ginny me tiene de recadero entre ella y huron

-Bueno que sirvas para algo niñoquevivio

-Mas que tu mortifago

.Si no fueses el mejor amigo de ginny

-Me harias que ah huroncito?…te ves tan sexy cuando te enojas

-Mariposito de jade dejate de agarrarme las bolas.

-Ginny usara mi capa asi podran irse y pasar piola -Que puedo hacer para agradecerte

-No volver a decirme mariposito…solo ginny puede hacerlo ,ni a ron se lo permito.

-Ok, ok-respondio draco

-Osea el despliegue de la mañana-pregunto Snape

-Mentira-dijo Harry

-Una maldita mentira-Dijo Draco

-Y porque?-pregunto snape

-Para despistar a mis padres-dijo draco

-Bien pensado-dijo Snape-Harry nos vamos.

-Cuando quiera profe…adios huroncito

-Capullo-dijo draco mientras el profesor y el alumno salian por ella ,iban caminando en silencio cuando Blaise se les acerca

-Sr…el profesor Dumbledore les espera a ambos en su despacho.

-Que querra?-pregunto Snape

-Kizas ver nuestros progesos…ya te puedo tumbar y no caer encima tuyo

-No seas payaso y vamos?-ambos hombres se dirigieron a la oficina el director ,al lleegar la orden del fenix estaba en pleno ,solo faltaban blaise , draco y Ginny.Al llegar los tres la reunion partio.Mayoria se sintio extraño teniendo a Zabinni ahi pero este dijo que ni amarrado se tiraria al lord oscuro que preferia volverse abstinente y que conocia el genio de draco asi que mejor pelear con el no en su contra.Dumbledore explico la situacion actua la cual era que la guerra estallaria ya , a la semana siguiente los alumnos seria mandando a las casas , pero en grupos elegidos al azar eso daria oportunidad a los dos desertores de pasar mas desapercibidos.

-Amor estas seguro

Ginny la decision ya esta tomada…ademas Lucius no lo tomara tan mal…conociendolo incluso se esperaria algo asi de draco-dijo zabinni al ver que draco no respondia

-Draco

-Zabinni tiene razon amor.papa puede irse…sino peleare contra el.

-Y tu mama

-Ella esta tan equivocada como el

-Draco…te quiero.

-Lo se

-Draco…tu hoy duermes conmigo-dijo Snape-necesitamos que seas capaz de recuperarte rapidamente.

-Ok padrino…amor

-Sabes que debes entrenar ,dependeremos mucho de ti y de mione.

-Si lo bueno que Granger es muy buena , tiene gran instinto.

-Ves

-Lo se tenias razon-dijo Draco ,ya que ene un principio estaba regañadiente de trabaajar codo a codo con Hermione.

Despues que termino la reunion harry entreno un poco con Snape ,estaban en eso cuando a harry le empezo a doler la cicatriz

-Mierda ahhhhhhhhhh

-Harry que pasa

-Mi cicariz..Sev..tu brazo-el brazo de Snape empezo a sangrar.al minuto Snape estaba retorciendose de dolor.-Vas a ir?

-No…mañana , no me pitea tan fuerte…harry calma y solopiensa en cosas felices

-Paso.

-Que?

-Paso ,paro de doler..me voy a descanzar.

-Yo te llevo-Snape se paro y acompaño a harry a la pieza en parte por su seguridad y para darles tiempo a Draco y Ginny de estar juntos.Cuando fue mas tarde Snape entro a su pieza y encontro a draco acostado en su cama recien duchado.

-Veo que tuviste una noche movidita.-dijo Snape viendo a acostadito

-Ni te lo imaginas padrino

-Y asumo que no trabajaremos viendote tan acostado

-Supones bien aunque te deje unos pergaminos para que revises…son algunos inventos mios, kizas puedan ayudar.

-A ver-snape agarro los pergaminos y sonrio-Eres un maldito dotado

-Ginny dice lo mismo

-No seas grosero…estan buennisimas , mañana las pondre en practica aunque se ven viable en el papel.

-Obvio las hice yo…padrino?

-Dime Draco

-Que pasa entre tu y potter.

-A que te refieres?-pregunto Snape mirando a su ahijado

-No puedo creer que no te des cuenta.desde cuando potter es harry.

-De que hablas Draco-dijo Snape mientras se ponia la pijama y se acostaba al lado de su ahijado.

-De como tratas a potter , de como lo miras…creo que te gusta

-Que?

-Lo que oiste…creo que te gusta

-O sea es guapo y todo pero es un niño

-Ni tanto es un poco mas chico que yo,como por un mes

-Si y a ti te cambie los pañales.

-Sip pero ese no es el punto ,creo que te gusta y que tu no le eres indiferente ,despues de lo de fudge te respeta mas.,segun ginny habla de ti como hablaba de sirius.

-Ya pero ese era su padrino

Y tu podrias ser su amante-dijo draco y vio como Severus bajaba la cara-Marcus no se enojaria , incluso lo apoyaria.

-Claro que no…era un angel marcus

-Le amabas mucho?

-Mas que a mi vida , creo que si no hubiese sido por el ahora tendria el alma realmente podrida.

-Eres bueno padrino…siempre has estado para mi cuando te he necesitado,incluso me ayudaste con ginny.Ni que lo trataras tendrias el alma podrida.

-Pero es que eres mi ahijado…es mi deber , te quiero como si fueses mi hijo

-Has sido mas padre que mi padre…yo creo que quieres a potter y te da miedo reconocerlo.

-Puede ser..puedes tener razon con respecto a eso…no lo habia pensado en realidad pero si…me gusta y mucho , pero no creo que sea mutuo ,creo que es gratitud mas que nada..sabes ni ilusiones me puedo hacer ,debo ayudarle a prepararse para lo que viene.

-Lo se padrino lo se

-Ya duermete mejor

-Sabes…Potter seria un hombre afortunado si estuviese a tu lado

-Draco

-Si

-Callate y dejame procesar todo

-Ok

-Draco

-Dime

-Te quiero idiota

-Yo tambien padrino-dijo Draco mientras en otra parte del castillo una conversacion muy simil se llevaba a cabo

-Harry

-No ginny ,sabes que no puedo

-Si puedes y ya lo haces

-No Ginny no le quiero

-No te creo..te enteras si le quieres..y tu lo sabes.

-No lo quiero..sabes porque…porque creo que lo amo…amo a Sev ,pero el no me corresponde..asi que prefiero dejarlo asi-dijo harry yendose de la habiatacion.

-Harry sabes creo que si te corresponde

-Ginny no puedo y menos ahora.

-Y cuando todo esto termine.

-Si vivo para contarla , quizas hago algo ,pero no lo se.Quizas Sev tenia razon y si puedo amar y ser amado ,pero el querra amarme

-Si sabe lo que le conviene , si.

-Te quiero ginny

-Y yo te adoro harry potter-ginny abrazo aharry mientras el se acurrucaba en la cama de la chica , el no queria dormir solo.


	7. WAR GUERRA

Aviso:Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.Estos son de JK "mecagoenlareinatotalparaesosoymsaricaqueella" Rowling. Si no te gusta la acccion chico-chico mejor sal corriendo de aki. Esto es solo para diversion no gano nada haciendo esto solo divertirme.Este es harry/snape mi primero va lento y nada hope you like 

WAR

La fecha llego ,Lucius malfoy esperaba encontrarse con su hijo , al verle junto a Severus se sintio contento , por un minuto penso que le podrian traicionar pero su presencia ahi le tranquilizo.Lucius empezo a dar las ordenes para ingresar a Hogwarts , se suponia que draco y Sev les ayudarian de adentro.Antes de irse Draco abrazo a su padre y beso a su madre y partio de vuelta al colegio…quizas esa seria la ultima vez que les veria con vida.

-Draco

-Dime madre

-Te quiero hijo

-Y yo a ti madre , siempre lo he echo y siempre lo hare.

-Gracias hijo-narcissa abrazo a su hijo , sabian que seria una despedida…Draco le susurro

-Si cambias de opinion

-Lo se hijo…lo se-Draco se fue con Severus y llegaron a Hogwarts.La orden del fenix espero las noticias traidas por ambos hombres , harry miraba a Severus , la guerra habia estallado ,entre el dolor de cabeza y el brazo de Sev decian todo.Draco pidio hablar a solas con Dumbledore

-Profesor

-Digame Sr Malfoy

-Mi madre profesor , creo que cambiara de opinion ,si asi lo hace?

-No se preocupe sr malfoy..su madre..

-Ya cambie de opinion hijo-narcissa emergia de los aposentos privados de Dumbledore.

-Pero…

-Hace un tiempo ya hijo , tu padre no sabe…piensa que estoy con bella ,pero no pude hijo ,estuve tan ciega tanto tiempo

-Oh mami-Draco abrazo a su madre

-Hijo es mejor que vayas a dormir..mañana sera un dia dificil

-Si mama-Draco salio de la pieza , se junto con ginny y le conto que su madre tb estaba ahi ,Ginny se alegraba por la felicidad de su novio.Luego de un rato decidieron dormir juntos esa noche ,sin importar que estuviesen en el castillo los padres de ella ni nada , si salian con vida de esta , serian felices , harian su vida juntos.En otro lado harry parecia leon enjaulado , estaba solo en la torra de astronomia ,Zabinni y el se habian pegado un polvo , segun Zabinni para la suerte ,pero este ya se habia marchado ,harry se sentia mas solo que antes del polvo , habia rezado para tener fuerza y poder proteger a su gente , rezaba para que la guerra fuese corta ,no lastimase mucha gente y por matar a Voldemort y morir con el ,despues de que le asesinase no tendria razon de vivir menos aun sabiendo que la persona amada no le correspondia.Segun Harry ni en un millon de años podria Severus amarle de la manera que el queria , una vez mas lo habia echo ,amaba a alguien que no podria amarle , no pudo Sirius , ni sus padres , sus tios no le quisieron y sus amigos…todos emparejado ,todos con un motivo por el cual vivir.

Severus estaba probando las pociones echas por Draco ,su ahijado era en exceso inteligente , pensaba tambien en la posibilidad de que muriese y se reuniese con marcus, su adorado marcus..y que seria de harry , si no le era indiferente despues de ganarle a Voldemort si lo seria , tendria una fama sinigual y joven y guapo como era no se iba a fijar en su profesor de pociones…por mas que el lo desease con toda su fuerza.

Al dia siguiente Hogwarts fue "tomada" por los mortifagos ,ellos se sentian felices sin saber que iban directo a una trampa ideada por ronald Weasley , Blaise Zabinni , Hermione Granger , Nynphadora Tonks y Remus Lupin para tenerles en ese terreno , la escuela estaba llena de aurores encubiertos , Severus iba de Mortifago pero al encontrarse con sus amigos mortifagos y enemigos aurores cambio de lado , ataco a los suyos vistiendo como ellos al igual que Draco ,nadie podia creer que Snape y malfoy se hubiesen unido a la Orden de Fenix , solo malfoy padre , por un lado le daba orgullo lo maldito que podian ser su hijo y su mejor amigo pero por el otro les despreciaba…como pudieron cambiar a su Sr oscuro por esto.En otra parte del fuerte de batalla Blaise se las batia con su padre , este habia permitido que Blaise fuese acosado sexualmente por su padre ,es decir , el abuelo de blaise y blaise nunca se lo habia perdonado ,Draco seguia peleando contra otros mortifagos y habia perdido de vista a Ginny , Severus estaba en estos minutos con Lord Voldemort.Lucius arranco de la pelea como el vil cobarde que era pero no conto con Bill Weasley que termino de rematarle;draco no vio la escena.Cuando iban por el 4to dia de pelea con muertos por ambos lados tales como Ojoloco moody o Mc nair por el lado oscuro , Harry junto a Severus mataron a Voldemort pero eso no fue de conocimiento de los mortifagos , harry cayo en la batalla y severus fue gravemente herido ,este llevo a harry a la enfermeria.Draco llego confortarle y le pregunto a hermione por Ginny pero esta todavia no volvia.

-"No puedes irte ahora harry , quedate y te prometo nunca mas quitarte ptos por tonterias ,nunca mas te molestare , te cuidare como hubiese querido Sirius pero por Melin no te mueras,Tienen que salvarle , el me salvo…,NO ME PIDAS QUE ME CALME POPPY,Quiero que despierte…creo que en mi vida he querido algo tanto como que despierte"-esas fueron las palabras de Severus antes de que poppy le diera el diagnostico sobre su amor ,aquel muchacho de 17 que estaba en la camilla a su lado lleno de tubos y mariposas que le daban pociones.

-Sev ,harry esta en un coma ,pero va a despertar ,hay que tener fe-dijo poppy.

-No lo se poppy…no se si quiera despertar

-Si lo hara Severus…-Severus solo hacia cariño a la cabeza azabache que tenia frente a el,harry sin color , sinvida.-_Marcus , cuidale_.

Al 5to dia de batalla la guerra termino los aurores ganaron.Ginny llego cansada y de echo la mayoria de los alumnos no quedo en buen estado ,pero ninguno quedo como harry.Severus no se movia de su cama ,Luppin ,Dumbledore , Ron ,Hermione ,incluso draco y Zabinni trataban de que el fuese a dormir pero Severus se negaba…si harry no comia el tampoco lo haria ,si harry dormia el tambien podia.

-Ya Harry debes despertar , llevas casi un dia durmiendo haragan-dijo Severus mientras harry no daba señal de despertar.

-Severus Muchacho…deberias ir a descanzar-dijo dumbledore viendo a su pupilo

-No Albus no insistas yo estoy bien

-No lo estas..acaso quieres que harry te vea asi cuando despierte.

-No vez que no puedo dejarle

-Si lo veo…pero que haras cuando despierte-pregunto el director con un brillo en sus ojos

-Tu y Draco parece que se pusieron de acuerdo para preguntarme lo mismo…te respondere lo mismo que le dije a el…no lo se.

-Tu estas malherido , acuestate si quieres acomodare tu cama al lado de la de el.

-Esta bien-Dijo malhumorado Severus.

Lo que el no sabia era que pasaba por la mente de harry,en su coma ,harry perdio el conocimiento y de ahi solo veia que caminaba por un camino que era simil al bosque de hogwarts al llegar vio a su madre y padre que le recibian con Sirius,sentia que llevaba mas de un dia caminando.

-Papa ,mama , Sirius-harry se abalanzo hasta las 3 figuras que tenia al frente

-Harry mi bebe-dijo lily mientras corria a abrazar a su hijo-Mi amor ,mi niño.

-Mama..mamita-en ese minuto harry lloro como nunca en su vida lo habnia echo james y sirius se acercaron mientras lily acunaba a su hijo.El olor de lily era como el de Ginny , sirius y james se agacharon y abrazaron a la madre con su hijo.

-Ya calma harry ya paso-dijo Sirius

-Si hijo..ya estas aqui ,aunque-james iba a seguir hablando pero sirius le movio la cabeza en forma de negacion para decirle mas adelante lo que pasaria.

-Mama , papa cuanta falta me han echo todos estos años

-Lo sabemos hijo-dijo James mientras acariciaba el rostro lloroso de su hijo

-Hijo mio…mi bebe precioso , mi hombrecito…sabes te amamos…siempre lo hemos echo…te hemos visto crecer y nos has llenado de orgullo.-dijo Lily con lo que logro tranquilizar a Harry.

-Es verdad?-pregunto el chico

-Claro campeon-dijo james-sabes siempre quise llamarte asi ,con tu mama te esperamos tanto

-ejem

-Bueno sirius y Remus tambien…ibas a ser nuestra mascota…

-En cierto modo james lo ha sido-dijo sirius

-Si..le has dado muchos dolores de cabeza a Severus harry-dijo Lily mirando a su hijo grande ya y abrazabndole denuevo-Eras tan pequeño la ultima vez que te abrace

-Esta bien que le de trabajo…si quejicus se divierte con eso.-dijo Sirius

-Si amor..deja si Quejicus no estimase a harry no le hubiese ayudado…aunque le costo darse cuenta de que saco tu caracter cielo

-Gracias a Merlin por eso

-Mama , papa..mori ,esto es el cielo?-pregunto harry

-No en realidad-dijo Lily.-no has muerto

-Como…

-Puedes volver cuando quieras-dijo james

-De echo debes volver..no es tu hora ,esto es una suerte de regalo de parte del de arriba por tu trabajo.

-O sea debo volver-pregunto harry

.Si hijito…pero sabes ,alla te necesitan..mira-Lily acerco a harry al lago y vio como Severus le cuidaba-el te necesita mi cielo.

-Mama acaso uds.

-Que si sabemos que eres gay?-pregunto james-claro que si ,pero no es nada malo.

-No les ofende o molesta?

-Mi niño..seria ofensivo si te engañaras-dijo lily

-O si estuvieses con esa chica Chang-Dijo James

.Si…bonita pero-dijo Sirius

-Puta…muy puta-dijo james

-Ok..o sea prefieren a snape que a cho?

-Porsupuesto-dijeron los 3 adultos con lo que harry se rio con ganas.Disfruto a sus padres y padrino , estaban durmiendo cuando sintio que le llamaban

-Harry ,harry ,regresa.Sabes no se que hare cuando vuelvas ,solo se que quiero hacerte feliz.-le decia severus a un harry en coma ,desde donde estaba harry le miraba

-Sev?

-Abre tus ojitos , mataria por ver tus ojitos lo sabias?

-No no lo sabia.-contesto harry ,sin que Severus pudiese responderle

-Yo se que cuando regreses no estaras ni por el medio de estar conmigo pero sabes estos meses han sido los mas felices en mucho tiempo

-Para mi igual sev y claro que querre estar contigo , acaso no ves

-Harry por merlin debes volver

.No lo se Sev ,tengo miedo

-No temas…ganamos le veciste

-Le vencimos Sev…

-No me puedes dejar ahora

-Ahora no te dejaria ni que me obligasen

-Mi niño…te ves tan bello durmiendo pero daria mi brazo derecho por que despertases bien-djo Severus al borde de las lagrimas ,Lily desperto y vio a su hijo hablando con un Sev que no podia escucharle y muy acongojado mientras Severus ya lloraba.Pero al lado de lily venia otra persona.

-Harry anda ,te estan esperando-dijo lily

-Tu crees que debo regresar?

-Sabes que si…mira como sufre por ti amor

-Severus mi amor…que han echo contigo-dijo un hombre de cabellos cafe y ojos café , con una barba pequeña

-Quien eres tu-pregunto Harry

-Marcus , creo que Severus te hablado de mi

-Claro que si , ahora te recuerdo…si han pasado los años por el

-Ha pasado ese hijo de puta por el…le mataste

-Si le mate…tu eras?

-Espia de la orden…amigo de tus padres pero eso ni sev lo sabia , lo supo cuando me negue a matar a la niña-

-wow…el te ha guardado luto desde que moriste

-Lo se , pero es hora que tu lo cuides

-De que hablas

-Tu sabes harry ,el te quiere y tu a el.

-Y tu no tienes problema

-No , tu amor es puro como es el de el.Solo cuidale , se fue fuerte pero puede ser muy vulnerable ,si te muestra ese lado es porque realmente te ama…valoralo

-Si..yo quiero a severus bien..

-Lily tu hijo es tan maravilloso como me dijiste

-Cierto, mi amor te debes marchar ahora

-Pero no les quiero dejar

-Debes hacerlo..despertare a tu padre y a sirius

-No dejales dormir…nos veremos denuevo?

-Claro que si…sabes tu nos has dado solo orgullo hijo.

-Te amo mamita

-Yo te adoro hijito mio…te encamino-Lily tomo la mano de harry para llevarle hacia donde habia una luz , marcus agitaba su mano desde lejos.Severus acariciaba el cabello de harry ,ya habia pasado una semana del inicio de la guerra , Poppy ,draco y Mione estaban asustados ,sabian que harry debio haber despertado hacia 2 dias atras, Sev tambien lo sabia.Sev se quedo dormido cuando harry empezo a abrir sus ojos ,lo vio en la cama del lado abrazandole , harry tomo la mano de su profesor .severus abrio los ojos sobresaltados hasta que vio un par de esmeraldas y una sonrisa.

-Despierta bella durmiente-dijo Harry casi en un susurro

-Potter…

-Gracias

-Porque?

-Por traerme de vuelta profesor , mis padres y sirius le mandaron sus cariños.

-Que dices?

-Lo que escucho profe-Harry se iba a levantar pero Sev le tomo la mano mas fuerte

-No se levante

-Pero profe

-Esta Debil

-Cuanto llevo durmiendo

-3 dias..realmente nos dio un susto.

-Disculpame

-Porque?

-Por…_no escucharte antes_.,por asustarle

-No importa…lo importante es que esta de vuelta

-Profe

-Digame Sr Potter

-Tengo sueño…se queda conmigo?

-Pero?

-No quiero dormir solo , odio dormir solo.

-Ok….-dijo Severus mientras harry con sus dos manos se aferraba a la de su profe para tener un sueño reparador.Severus estaba en el cielo durmiendo al lado de su amado , sin darse cuenta terminaron abrazados , draco al llegar decidio unir las cama con un hechizo ya su padrino le daria las gracias.

Al despertar vio que tenia a harry abrazado a el durmiendo ,le dio pena despertarle asi que se le quedo viendo ,tenia un poco de miedo que ya no despertase ,de que volviera al coma , pero verlo agarrado a el le hacia presentir que no seria asi.Lo que Sev no entendia era el porque decia harry que le decia que lo habia traido de vuelta , el no creia mucho que harry pudiese haberlo escuchado ,pero de ser asi cuales serian sus sentimientos…su niño seguia durmiendo mientras el se debatia entre hacer o no algo ,casi como movimiento instantaneo empezo a acariciar ese cabello enmarañado , ambos tenian problemas con su pelo , harry comenzo a pegar unos leves gemidos a los toques del profesor ,los cuales hacian despertar sensaciones que pensaba dormidas o muertas que tiempo,harry apreto su agarre y se acerco mas a su profesor ,poniendole incluso una pierna encima.

-_Me atrapaste al parecer_-penso Severus

-Mmmmmmmmmmmmmm-dijo harry sonriendo

-Ok ok me quedo quieto-dijo Severus-mientras harry se acomodaba-Ok accommodate…_parece que se mueve mucho cuando duerme…tendre que tener en cuenta eso…idiota Severus no sueñes_,Severus seguia mirando a Harry cuando vio que un par de ojos verdes le miraban ,para luego mirarse a si mismo abrazado como lapa al profesor.

-Disculpe profe no me di cuenta-dijo harry rojo

-No importa…estaba bueno tu sueño?

-Emm si-dijo harry incorporandose mientras bajaba la pierna de sobre su profe ,estaba eso cuando noto la mano de severus sobre su pelo ,con lo cual se puso mas rojo aun.-Ud durmio?

-Un poco…hasta que senti una pierna sobre mi

-Discupeme…_mierda tragame tierra pero ya_-ud cree que me den de alta pronto?

-Poppy te tiene que ver…ya tienes hambre…yo si tengo

-Espere…Dobby

-Oh harry potter ha despertado ,dobby es feliz al ver a harry potter vivo y despierto pero dobby no entiende que hace en una cama con el profesor Snape.-harry en ese minuto vio que la cama de el estaba unida a la de su profe , Severus tambien vio lo mismo

-Emm si bueno..tenemos hambre tu crees que podrias..

-Lo que sea por harry Potter ,dobby le traera sus platos favoritos..

-Profe que quiere comer?

-Me da lo mismo

-Bueno Dobby te lo dejo a tu criterio , traenos comida al profesor Snape y a mi por favor

-Sus deseos son ordenes-dobby trono los dedos y desaparecio para volver al minuto con unas bandejas de postre , otras con comida italiana y mucho jugo.-Espero que sea de su agrado harry potter

-Sabes que si

-Cuando termine ud llama a Dobby y dobby viene a buscarle todo

-Ok-Dobby desaparecio y harry se sento frente a Severus , para empezar a comer.

-No sabia que le gustase la comida italiana-dijo Severus

-Es mi favorita , amo la lasagna…como garfield

-Garfield, que es Garfield?

-Una caricatura Muggle ,de un gato haragan naranjo con rayas negras y ojo gigantes que ama la comida italiana y que tiene un humor simil al tuyo.

-Al mio-pregunto Snape

-Si…es ironico y maldito…sobretodo con su amo John y la otra mascota que es un perro medio tonto llamado Odie.

-Y garfield come lasagna no comida de gato

-Desprecia la comida de gato , desprecia todo lo de gato ,el es mas humano que gato…espera-Accio Comic book garfield-al minuto aparecieron unas historietas-Mira aqui estan , te las presto asi te ries un rato.

-Ok…pero no tengo nada que prestarte

-No es necesario..si quieres a la noche las leemos juntos ,al parecer dormiremos juntos.

-Disculpa

-Las camas…estan unidas y no estoy en condiciones de hacer magia.

-Si quieres…

-No es necesario , odio dormir solo , aunque quizas para ti sea incomodo.

-No para nada…ademas si tuviste la gentileza de prestarme los libros , minimo es que los leamos juntos , ademas hay expresiones muggles que no entiendo todavia.

-Ok.-dijo harry mientras comia , comieron lentamente conversando de todo , snape le contaba sobre como empezo a amar las pociones mientras harry le comentaba sobre su passion por el quidditch aunque mas que por el juego en si era por volar…harry le explicaba que cuando era feliz o muy desdichado lo unico que le calmaba pero de verdad era volar.Snape encontraba que incluso podia ser inocente , apesar de su largo historial de aventuras lujuriosas.Luego que Dobby retirase los platos ambos hombres se recostaron ,estaban en eso cuando llego Poppy con Hemrione y Draco.


	8. READYSTEADYGO EN SUS MARCAS LISTOS YA

Aviso:Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.Estos son de JK "mecagoenlareinatotalparaesosoymsaricaqueella" Rowling. Si no te gusta la acccion chico-chico mejor sal corriendo de aki. Esto es solo para diversion no gano nada haciendo esto solo divertirme.Este es harry/snape mi primero va lento y nada hope you like.Pensamientos van en cursiva , gracias por los reviews...toi demasiado happy con ellos y si se que a veces soy media ezquisofrenica para escribir...pero es mi estilo..tratare de mejorar ortografia etc etc..oki? y si me ekivoco en alguna palabrita sorry no pidan mi cabecita en bandeja de plata...plis recuerden cursiva son los pensamientos , negrita son las cartas o notas y lo normal son los textos...no se se si habia aclarado eso pero porsiaca y GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS sobretodo a terci ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- N/A...por si no quedo claro el capitulo anterior aki va ,hasta la mitad de ese capitulo era lo que habia pasado hasta la pelea con don Voldy y habia un poco de POV de harry.De aqui en adelante laa historia va en adelante ,lo otro fue como Sev recordaba los acontesimientos o en realidad lo qe habian pasado ,como se habia dado su relacion casi un flashback de como 5 capitulos y medio,de aqui en adelante podremos verlos a los dos interactuando...ojalas les guste pq este fic me ha costado mucho sacarlo para adelante...enjoy ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

READY-STEADY-GO

-Harry-Mione se tiro a los brazos de su amigo ,mientras severus casi le baja un ataque de celos.

-Ven hermosa…gracias por cuidarme-dijo harry abrazando a una acuosa hermione y logrando que el bichito de los celos atacara sin piedad a Severus

-Minimo idiota…te costo despertar ya pensaba que no nos querias y que nos dejarias aqui solos.

-No…tenia que volver…hay cosas importantes que debo enfrentar.-dijo mirando a severus , Hermione no entendia mucho el porque , luego le preguntaria ,draco por el otro lado saludaba a snape y veia el comportamiento tanto de harry como el de su padrino

-Padrino debo tomarte sus signos

-Pero draco yo estoy bien

-Anda profe ,deja que huron haga su trabajo…como va a ser un buen medimago si no-dijo harry

-Te decidiste draco?-pregunto Snape

-Si…sere medimago,con granger postularemos a la carrera y quizas compartamos practica

-Mione es que tu eres masoquista ,has aguantado a huron 7 años y ahora le soportaras en la universidad

-Si seras cararajada , para tu informacion con granger hacemos un excelente equipo

-Es cierto harry…ya quedate quieto que mientras draco examina al profesor yo te examino a ti.-Ambos jovenes examinaron al profesor y al joven ,ambos estaban en buenas condiciones pero prefirieron dejarles ,sobretodo a harry

-Harry debes quedarte hoy aqui-Dijo Mione

-Padrino lo mismo va para ti…ambos se tendran que quedar-dijo tratando de sonar serio un divertido Draco.

-Malfoy estas Seguro-pregunto hermione sin entender mucho

-Si granger estoy seguro ,mi padrino casi ni durmio estando con potter debe recuperarse-draco le guiño un ojo a hermione que ella entendio claro como un "callate mierda".

-Bueno granger…creo que deben descanzar ademas nosotros tenemos un par de pelirojos que deben estar extrañandonos

-Tienes razon malfoy..harry volvemos mañana.que pasen buenas noches-dijo Hermione besando a su amigo

-Buenas noches padrino ,venimos a la mañana ok?

-Ok…chao-dijo Snape mirando como su sobrino se destornillaba de la risa.Al salir hermione agarro a Draco poniendole contra la pared

-Que ha sido todo eso

-No te has dado cuenta…por merlin granger no ves

-Ver que

-Que mi padrino quiere a potter y con un poco de ayuda podria ser correspondido

-No tu estas demente..a Snape le gusta harry

-Que si…que acaso a Potter no le gusta mi padrino?

-Mmmm la verdad no lo he pensado demasiado pero hace mucho que para todo es Severus esto y severus aquello.

-O sea le corresponde

-Sabes ,si alguien sabe eso, esa es tu polola

-Entonces que esperamos vamos Granger, vamos-Dijo Draco arrastrando a hermione po los pasillos.Mientras en la enfermeria ,Harry estaba acostado al lado de Severus mientras este leia a Garfield y se reia

-Ves que se parece a ti

-No…yo no soy asi de acido-dijo Snape mirando a harry

-No, eres pura dulzura-dijo ironico harry

-Que contigo no lo sea no significa que no sepa como serlo-dijo Snape triunfante-_pero si me dieses la chance te lo demostraria antes que dijeses merlin_

-Eso es porque no me tienes paciencia…_que debo hacer para que seas dulce conmigo_

-Te tengo mas que a longbottom…_como amaria ser tierno y dulce contigo_.

-Oh gran cosa…ya sigue leyendo…_amo escucharte con esa vocecita tuya que me calienta mas que nada ,tan rasposa…mmmmmm ya calma amigo._

-No seas mandon…_yo mando aunque sea tu escalvo_-Severus siguio leyendo con lo que harry reia y con ganas ,al cabo de un rato Harry se quedo dormido acurrucado al lado de Severus ,este solo lo miraba con ternura , su niño.harry al cabo de un rato lo tenia abrazado y con la pierna arriba-_Bonita posicion_-Sev hizo una locura , se acerco a harry y le beso la frente ,Harry sonrio en su sueño y las manos se abrazaron del cuello de su profesor,Severus tambien se quedo dormido y ninguno de los dos desperto en toda la noche.

-Amor estas aqui-dijo Ginny al ver a draco entrar en la habitacion

-Si pero por un ratito

-Quedate conmigo dragoncito

-Amor estan tus papas…no quiero que piensen mal

-No quieres que sepan que tenemos sexo a diario?

-Mmmm mas o menos-dijo el chico ironico , Ginny se mordio el labio y miro para ambos lados antes de exclamar

-Ups

-Que es ese ups

-Ya lo saben-dijo Ginny muy tranquila

-QUE YA LO QUE!

-En mi casa el sexo no es tabu , a los 14 mi mama me enseño el hechizo anticonceptivo a mi y a Mione claro y ella sabia que antes de ir a la guerra lo hariamos.

-No puedo creerlo , tu mama lo sabe

-Obvio

-Que verguenza

-Papa tambien lo sabe..creo que Ron no lo sabe pero es por tu seguridad…como estaba harry

-Abrazadito a mi padrino

-Que?

-Eso les deje durmiendo juntos

-Nice….-dijo la chica sonriendo

-Tu sabes si a potter?

-Lo ama…me lo dijo , antes de la guerra.

-Entonces porque no se mueve con el.

-Porque no sabe como hacerlo

-Es Potter ,se ha tirado a la mayoria de la poblacion gay de hogwarts y parte de los indecisos y a los decididos tambien.

-Si pero nunca se ha enamorado…es diferente ,yo lo entiendo

-Tu estas enamorada?

-Si…de un dragoncito hermoso de ojitos grises y muy bien dotado.

-Asi?-dijo draco arquenado una ceja

-Aja-dijo ginny sacandose la ropa y atrayendo al joven hacia ella para hacer el amor toda la noche al igual que su hermano lo hacia en lahabitacion de los chicos en la torre de gryffindor

A la mañana siguiente Ron bajaba a la sala comun con Mione y ginny con draco luego de desayunar Ron decidio ir a visitar a harry ,le extrañaba mucho ,Mione le pidio que no fuese pero el no pudo resistirse y partio.Mientras en el ala medica de la escuela harry desperto primero y se vio en la posicion que estaba , trato de moverse para no incomodar al adulto al lado suyo ,pero su sorpresa fue que cuando trato de salirse los brazos de su profesor le retuvieron e incluso acercaron , con una sonrisa en los labios harry volvio a los brazos de morfeo.Severus desperto y se vio abrazado a su alumno ,ya no se distinguia donde partia uno y donde terminaba el otro ,Sev se trato de zafar.

-No se te ocurra hacerlo-dijo harry durmiendo y abrazado a su profesor

-Que?

-Que , esta comodo asi , quiero despertar todos los dias asi amor

-Ok….pero debo levantarme

-Te quiero lo sabes

-Yo a ti tambien duerme un poco mas

-No quiero que vayas a trabajar

-Yo no quiero ir tampoco

-Quedate conmigo-Severus desperto ,se vio abrazado a harry al igual que su sueño y con la peticion de su joven amante en el sueño ,Harry le miraba interrogante.

-Profesor…profe?

-Sr potter…disculpe-Dijo Severus zafandose , harry hizo un puchero ya que estaba comodo.Harry queria agarrar a su profe y clavarlo al colchon , sabia lo que sentia aunque no estaba tan seguro que no fuese un sueño.

-No se preocupe profe…no importa..._si importa_

-Durmio bien?

-Maravillosamente , sabe profe ud es el mejor remedio contra el insomnio…_MIERDAAAAAAAAAAA…QUE TE PASA POTTER ERES IDIOTA_-harry vio a su profesor sonrojarse un poco ,le parecio adorable-…_bacan ahora le encuuentras adorable que falta que se te pare…oh no maldicion…BRUTO EL NO ES UNA DE TUS CONQUISTAS PARA LA CAMA Y YA…ES ALGUIEN QUE DE ECHO RESPETAS…MIERDA MIERDA MIERDA_-disculpe

-No…da igual _NO DA IGUAL , kero dormir contigo siempre! EXIJO SER TU OSITO DE PELUCHE_-creo que hoy nos daran el alta…_adios teddy bear_

-Si lo se…_kero dormir contigo todas las noches de mi vida TE ENTERAS!_-Profesor?

-Digame?

-Ahora que sera de nosotros…_si no atinas con esto..._

-A que te refieres…_insisto crio con cojones del porte del mundo , no me estaras queriendo decir…na Sev el no te ve asi ,deja de ilusionarte_…como que que sera con nosotros…ahora tenemos mucha labor que hacer , muchos mortifagos se haran los inocente y muchas vidas correran peligro

-La tuya y la de draco…_tu no tu no tu no tu no tu no_

-Entre otras…_bacan ahora si tendras todas las de "ganar"_

-No se preocupe , yo le ayudare…hacemos un buen equipo…juntos le volamos la raja a Voldy ,_la hiciste de oro , te enamoraste de alguien que esta sentecieado a muerte por ti…una vez mas , asi se hace Potter..."hurra" por ti_

-Si tiene razon…quiere desayunar?

-Y si tengo hambrecita ,eso de dormir por 3 dias seguidos

-Pero ud durmio?

-No lo se…fui por un tunel rojo y me encontra en el jardin con mi papa ,mi mama y Sirius ,estuvimos juntos y luego…

-Si?

-Luego volvi ,mama me dijo que me necesitaban aqui mas que alla , ademas de que…

-Pero que Potter

-Ud me llamo ,me dijo que no le dejase y marcus me dijo que no lo hiciera

-Pero ud estaba…Marcus?..viste a marcus?-pregunto Snape sin creerlo

-Marcus llego alla donde estaba y lo vimos mientras estaba en coma , lo vimos en el lago…ud no durmio y casi no comio mientras estuve en coma…asi que volvi a darle las gracias-dijo harry mirando hacia el suelo con la cara roja

-O sea

-Volvi por ud profesor , ud me hizo volver.-dijo harry solemne

-Pero no fui el unico que…

-El unico que importo ,el unico que me llego , estaba duemiendo con mi mama y senti que me llamaban a lo lejos ,era su voz…tienes una voz inconfundible-_BASTAAAAAAAAAAAA_,

-Sr Potter-Severus se empezo a acercar de a poco a Harry ,este le miraba maravillado ,estaban cerca de besarse ,solo que faltaba que uno diese un impulso

-Harry compañero…Mione me ha dicho que despertaste ayer-dijo Ron poniendose blanco al ver lo que pasaba , harry y Snape volvieron a la distancia que tenian originalmente

-Ron..hermano-dijo harry incorporandose un poco molesto , _podrias haber llegado en algun PEOR MOMENTO_

-Profesor?…que hace ud…_oh merlin…MALDICION MALDICION LOS INTERRUMPI IUUUUUUUUUUUUUU…ASQUITOOOOOO_

-Calmate Ron , anoche dormimos juntos ,alguien ha unido nuestros catres y el me ha cuidado desde que desperte-_NO NOS HEMOS PODIDO NI BESAR …POR TU CULPA ANIMAL_

-Sr Weasley no le busque la 5ta pata al gato…_esperate que entremos a clases_

-No lo hago…se que ud es inocente…apesar de todo,_se como es harry cuando anda en celo..que merlin lo guarde_, como se han sentido

-Maravillosamente-dijo Harry sonriendo como si planease una travesura.

-Bastante bien tambien Sr weasley ,gracias por preguntar.

-Sabes hermano pense que te morias

-Naaaaaaaaa , nunca tan chiste cruel ,mato a Voldy y de ahi muero…ninguna mente ni la de Dios es tan retorcida para eso._la mia solamente y la de J.K Rowling_

-Eso que ni que-dijo Ron-Las clases partiran pronto ,pero tenemos el castillo para nosotros por las proximas dos semanas…vamos a volar cuando te den el alta?

-Siiii ,necesito volar un ratito , pero tu polola no te dejara tranquilo,digo aprovechando que estamos solos ,sabias que sera medimaga?

-Si con huron ,parecen que optaran por carreras similes ,estan pensando incluso trabajar juntos…

-Y ud Sr Weasley…que carrera tiene en mente?-Pregunto Snape

-Pensaba en ser auror porque creo que tengo mas dones de estratega , quizas puedo trabajar en el ministerio armando estrategias o cosas asi o entrenador de Quidditch ,Y tu harry?

-Pienso en domador de animales magicos o quizas…profesor.

-Profesor Sr potter?-Dijo Severus mirandole divertido

-Si ,he tenido buenos maestros _imaginate lo que podria aprender de ti mi amor…mi amor?_ Y me gustaria enseñar.

-Yo feliz le ayudo.._i mean it_

-Ok…bueno les dejo…Mione me mata si sabe que te vine a ver ,ademas mis padres se van hoy

-Dile a tu madre que me ire a despedir apenas mione venga…es decir 1 hr?

-Yo creo , quizas un poco mas…bueno adios hermano…profesor-dijo ron hacinedo una pequeña reverencia

-Chao Ron

-Adios Sr weasley.-Harry se echo en la cama mirando el techo-Porque una hora?

-Porque ahora Mione regañara a Ron y se pelearan y luego tendran sexo de reconciliacion o sea todo eso dara para una hora.

-Y ud como sabe?

-Simple…me los he encontrado un par de veces…no nice en ningun caso , pero siempre nos avisamos cuando tenemos compañia.

-Ah o sea Hogwarts es sodoma y gomorra.

-Mas Gomorra que sodoma…por desgracia-dijo harry ,el comentario hizo reir a Snape , Sev se acosto con las manos sobre la cabeza ,harry se acerco timido.

-Profesor

-Digame

-De verdad me va a ayudar

-Si de verdad

-Ok…ahora debo buscar donde vivir.No pienso volver donde los Dursley.

-Pero y si vives aqui…dudo que albus no lo concienta…como eres su niño bonito._y el mio_

-No seas capullo-dijo Harry haciendose el ofendido…_como quisiera ser tu niño bonito_-pero es una buena idea.-harry se alejo un poco ,pero severus lo atajo y lo acerco a si mismo acercando la nuca del chico a su boca.

-No soy un capullo ,tu si eres su niño bonito y yo te ayudare-dijo snape con su voz aterciopelada que hizo que harry se le pusiese la carne de gallina.

-Gracias profe-dijo harry sin mirar a su profe poniendose rojo furioso…_te amo te amo te amo_


	9. KNOWLEDGE CONOCIMIENTO

Aviso:Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.Estos son de JK "mecagoenlareinatotalparaesosoymsaricaqueella" Rowling. Si no te gusta la acccion chico-chico mejor sal corriendo de aki. Esto es solo para diversion no gano nada haciendo esto solo divertirme.Este es harry/snape mi primero va lento y nada hope you like.Pensamientos van en cursiva , gracias por los reviews...toi demasiado happy con ellos y si se que a veces soy media ezquisofrenica para escribir...pero es mi estilo..tratare de mejorar ortografia etc etc..oki? y si me ekivoco en alguna palabrita sorry no pidan mi cabecita en bandeja de plata...plis recuerden cursiva son los pensamientos , negrita son las cartas o notas y lo normal son los textos...no se se si habia aclarado eso pero porsiaca y GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS sobretodo a terci 

KNOWLEDGE

Los dias pasaron y los chicos jugaban en el castillo Blaise les acompañaba con pansy.,este habia tratado de liarse con harry pero harry le rechazaba hasta que un dia Blaise le convencio y se citaron para hablar y tomar un poco de firewhisky…despues de media botella vacia

-Pero Potter un hombre tiene necesidades

-Lo se y en otro minuto feliz te las saciaba pero ahora no puedo

-Que acaso se enamoraste?

-Creo que si

-Ya y de quien

-No te lo dire serpiente.

-Que te da verguenza?

-Un poco

-Potter te he visto desnudo te he besado y nos hemos follado ,mas de una vez si puedo recordartelo, creeme no deberias tener verguenza…ademas ya peleamos por la misma causa.

-Si pero un revolcon..o varios

-Lo se no nos hace amigos ,pero sabes creo que tu y yo estamos unidos por las circunstancias…

-Como eso serpiente , que yo sepa tu no has tenido problemas con tu familia ni nada de eso

-Eso es lo que tu crees, si yo te cuento porque pelie y tu me dices a quien amas,ambos estariamos rebelando algo dificil para el otro-Blaise sabia que asi lo conseguiria ,solo draco sabia el porque de la pelea bueno el y su padre para el resto fue mas que nada un acto de rebeldia tipica de blaise., incluso harry le habia preguntado lo mismo muchas veces a lo que Blaise respondia solo con evasivas ,asi que la propuesta fue bien recibida.

-Ok…suena justo , porque peleaste

-Porque mi padre permitio que mi abuelo abusara sexualmente de mi-Harry se puso palido al escuchar lo que salio de la boca de blaise , no podia creerlo-y tu a quien amas?

-A severus Snape…oye como eso de que tu papa lo permitio, que clase de monstruo

-El sabia lo que pasaba y no le importaba incluso me llevaba , me trato como su puta ,supongo que con el paso lo mismo pero no es justificacion…Asi que el profesor Snape pillin , bueno ,te ayudare

-Pero si yo no te he pedido tu ayuda

-Lo se ,pero la necesitas…amo ser la celestina de este colegio

-Demasiado liberage para mi gusto tu comentario

-I know a veces se me va la mano..pero bueno te voy a ayudar.

-Gracias eres buen amigo serpiente

-Obvio que lo soy ,ya lo primero..el te corresponde?

-Creo que no le soy indiferente ,cuando estaba en coma el me decia que volviese.

-Ok ,eso es bueno

-Y hemos dormido juntos dos veces y el otro dia estabamos a pto de besarnos.

-Entonces no te entiendo

-Lo que pasa que para encontrarme parejas para la noche no me cuesta ,pero como a el lo amo entonces no se como actuar ,no puedo usar el encanto potter ,mas aun pq me ha visto usarlo para conseguir un revolcon.

-Cierto..o sea quieres darle a entender que es especial

-Exacto ,ademas Sev no ha amado hace mucho , creo que el tendria mas miedo que yo en citarnos. ,ademas esta el rollo que el es profesor y yo alumno y toda esa mierda

-Mmmm , esta dificil ,porque claro por un lado el siente lo mismo que tu-harry le quedo mirando como si estuviese hablando con el calamar gigante-si lo siente

-Como lo…

-Porque durmio contigo y no te toco un pelo a lo mas te abrazo y porque te trajo de regreso y fue capaz de llorar por ti sin importarle nada , cuando llego te tenia en brazos y daba pena…no fue un ser humano hasta que despertaste.

-Oh…me demore mucho

-Un poco

-Bueno que hago.

-Coqueteale descaradamente

-Estas loco

-No…mira Snape es inseguro sobre que sentirias por el no?…ya dejaselo claro, rechaza a cualquiera que se te acerque…si quieres te ayudo con eso asi empleamos mis dotes actorales , asi el sabra que es unico pero se descarado con el para que vea que estas interesado , como es de duro tendrias que casi azotarlo a la pared para que entienda ,asi que por eso debes ser descarado ,que todo el mundo se de cuenta.

-Maldicion…bueno ok.

-Ya ahora anda a su pieza.

-Porque?

-Porque yo te lo ordeno…vamos-Blaise se paro ,estaba un poco mareado pero firme ,en cambio harry no se podia al cuerpo.Blaise le llevo levitando torre abajo hasta las mazmorras y toco la puerta.Snape se puso una bata sobre los pantalones de seda negra que usaba y partio a abrir la puerta maldiciendo a quien habia interrumpido su sueño.al abrir vio a blaise y a harry muertos de la risa y a blaise levitando al otro chico.

-Que demonios

-Se nos paso la manos con el firewhisky y no queria que potter corriese peligro

-Callate serpiente no soy una damisela en desgracia

-Si lo eres capullo..profesor puede quedarse aqui

-Si profe me deja quedarme aqui-dijo Harry poniendo cara de corderito , severus se puso a babear mentalmente , para rematar hizo un puchero con lo que cerro el trato

-Pasen…deje al sr potter en el sillon , sr zabinni en que demonios pensaba cuando alcoholizo a su cita.-dijo snape con un dejo de celos en su voz

-En que quizas podriamos ud sabe pero ni ebrio quizo…parece que potter dejo de ser propiedad de la poblacion masculina escolar de hogwarts

-Disculpe?

-Eso…que hace mas de dos meses que potter no pesca a nadie ,creo que fui el ultimo , no se el hombre a quien potter se entregue de corazon sera afortunado…bueno ud lo sabe-dijo Blaise bajito recordandole al profe aquella noche en el salon de menesteres.

-Oh…bueno llevese estas ,mañana quizas tenga resaca y sobre potter.

-Creo profe que harry decidio quedarse aqui-dijo blaise mirando a harry acurrucado en el sillon estirado cual largo era.

-Ok…bueno transformare el sillon en cama…que no se repita

-Ok profesor me retiro ,cuide a potter , sabe es mas vulnerable de lo que uno podria pensar-blaise salio y vio que harry le guiñaba el ojo…_bastardo tramposo_, snape cerro la puerta y se quedo mirando al chico , transformo el sillon en cama y se fue a meter a la de el , apago la luz cuando sintio que algo se metia a su cama ,prendio la luz y vio a harry meterse.

-Sr potter que demonios cree que hace?

-No me gusta dormir solito

-Ok pero..

-No me gusta , ya dejeme dormir aqui…si cabemos bien-dijo harry mosqueandose

-Ok metase-_si gracias merlin por los favores concedidos_-harry se metio y snape le arropo cuando paso el brazo sobre harry este lo bajo y se acerco al profe peligrosamente ,Snape abrio los ojos como plato , harry se dio vuelta y puso sus brazos bajo el cuello de su profe y con la otra mano acariciaba la cara-Harry…que haces?

-Te miro…eres muy guapo ,aunque

-Aunque…_soy viejo ,narigon , cabezotas_ _,QUE!_

-Te verias mas guapo con el pelo amarrado , y con el equipo de gimnasia…me costaba mucho concentrarme teniendote vestido asi-dijo harry sin inhibirse

-Esas son palabras de borracho-dijo snape sonriendo

-Los niños y los ebrios siempre dicen la verdad-remato harry-y yo la digo , eres muy guapo , cualquier hombre seria feliz si tu le quisieras…_y yo seria mas que feliz que dichoso…si tu me amaras como yo te amo_

-Tu de verdad lo crees?

-Claro-dijo harry acercandose mas ,Snape empezo a acariciar la cintura del chico frente a el mientras harry acariciaba el cuello y rostro.Snape pensaba en lo hermoso que era el chico frente a el mientras harry solo pedia ser tomado por Snape.-si no lo creyese no te lo diria , quizas por lo mismo no lo hice antes , ahora que estoy un poco tomadito tengo valentia.

-Tu eres valiente harry

-No lo soy…soy una buena arma pero no alguien de naturaleza valiente ,Harry abrazo a su profe y se quedo dormido,Snape solo le miraba y pronto se durmio tambien.Despertaron abrazados en la mañana , harry vio a su profesor dormido a su lado sin camisa , harry babeaba al ver semejante monumento a su disposicion…._harry controlate oh no mierda_-harry miro hacia abajo y tenia una trementa ereccion, _maldicion_.harry se levanto y partio al baño ,sabia que ni pensando en dumbledore haciendo un trio con macgonagall y hagrid se calmaria, luego de meterse silencio el baño y se corrio pensando y gritando por el hombre en la cama.

Severus desperto y vio que estaba solo , se entristecio mucho , se habia ilusionado al ver que harry le abrazaba despierto y se dormia en sus brazos.Severus iba hacia el baño cuando lo encontro con llave,supuso que harry estaria adentro haciendo sus necesidades, asi que se volvio a acostar.Harry abrio el cerrojo y salio con las manos mojadas y en boxers con una camisa,Severus abrio sus ojos negros , estos podrian derretir hasta el iceberg que hundio el titanic , harry se sento en la cama frente a Sev.

-Buenos dias profe

-Buenos dias potter

-Como durmio

-Bien gracias y ud?

-Excelente ,ya le dije ud es la mejor cura para cualquier mal del sueño ,es el osito de peluche ideal para cualquier chico-dijo harry poniendose un poco rojo pero contento con su linea ,Sev no podia creerlo , harry siendo asi de explicito.

-Anoche no llego en muy buen estado…zabinni lo trajo

-Si nos pasamos de copas con Blaise ,buen chico mi amigo blaise.

-Son amigos?

-Ahora si…aunque

-Aunque?

-El esperaba mas…queria ser mi fuck buddy pero no creo en eso o es amigo o es revolcon o es pareja pero las cosas claras siempre.

-Y blaise es?

-Amigo

-Que es un fuck buddy…no me dira que…

-Lo que su nombre indica…por merlin sr snape-dijo harry imitando a hombre frente a el , sev le mando un almohadonaso-ya calma garfield calma.

-No me llames asi

-Como quieres que te llame entonces…caramelito de limon

-Capullo , ademas desde cuando me tuteas

-Desde que tu lo haces

-No es apropiado

-Y acaso esto-dijo harry señalando la cama-lo es?

-Tampoco ,pero anoche..

-Sabes ,creo que vendre a dormir aqui todas las noches

-Queeeeeee

-Que de que

-Como eso de que vendras a dormir todas las noches

-Bueno si no quieres no-dijo harry haciendose el ofendido

-Es que

-Era una broma profe-dijo Harry divirtiendose con la tallita ,Severus se puso rojo-se puso rojo?

-Ahora ya no me tuteas

-Si..soy adolescente por ende me comporto de manera erratica.

-Ok…gracias por la leccion como no he convivido con adolescente desde hace 15 años.

-Tanto lleva enseñando

-Si

-Y estudio pedagogia

-Que es eso?

-Aqui no se estudia para dar clases

-Se estudia para lo que quieras enseñar si quieres enseñar pociones se estudia pociones avanzadas ,si quieres enseñar DCAo estudias cursos de auror pero menos avanzados y asi.

-Pero no les enseñan a enseñar?

-De que hablas

-En el mundo muggle existe la carrera de pedagogia , que es que te enseñan a enseñar.

-Los muggles y sus ocurrencias.

-No quiero que partan las clases

-Porque no-pregunto Severus acostado , harry estaba sentado en la cama frente a el , solo le miraba.

-Porque no podremos estar asi.

-Asi?

-Si asi…juntos sin interrupciones , pudiendo conversar , sabes hace mucho que no hablaba de cosas que no fuesen la guerra ,voldemort ,la profecia, etc etc etc.La paso muy bien asi , aqui , contigo-Severus no lo podia creer , no se queria ilusionar pero si el chico le daba alas.

-La pasas bien conmigo…_no juegues conmigo_

-Que si…_duro que saliste_ …la paso muy bien contigo , por eso no quiero que partan las clases ,no quiero que todo sea igual ,monotono aburrido.Quiero vivir mi vida de otra manera..

-Asi y cual seria esa otra manera

-De partida perseguir el amor ,no quiero estar solo mas

-No sera encontrarlo

-Ya lo encontre ,ahora es solo cosa de convencerle que soy bueno para el y ya esta.

-Ya y te parece facil

-No ,es en exceso dificil , pero mi vida no ha sido lo que se llama facil ,si fuese facil me asustaria , no seria mi vida..

-Ok y tu crees que le conquistes?…_tendria que ser imbesil si no se dejase conquistar por ti_

-No lo se..me encantaria ,pero no lo se ,tu que crees?-dijo harry acostandose de guata en la cama de su profe con los brazos cruzados sobre su barbilla.

-Que creo?-pregunto snape tratando de conservar toda la calma posible _QUE CREO TENDRIA QUE SER IDIOTA PARA NO ACEPTARTE_

-Si-dijo harry para luego mirarle a los ojos-tengo o no tengo chance…_te puedo conqsuistar o no?_

-No lo se , o sea , dependen demasiado factores ,edad ,preferencia sexual , no lo se Potter ,no me hagas preguntas dificiles…como es?

-Mayor,gay ,discreto.guapo y con un cuerpo para morirse-_me falto agregar esta acostado al lado mio pero no se si sea muy OBVIO_

-Ok…bueno no lo se.-dijo severus mosqueandose ,a harry le encanto ver como su amor se ponia celoso…como no se daba cuenta ,harry se dio vuelta , busco sus pantalones y se los puso.Luego de tener todo bien puesto ,miro a severus y sonrio.

-Sabes deberias saberlo….si alguien me podria decir lo que necesito oir eres tu

-Asi? Y como porque yo deberia saber si conquitarias a tu tipo mayor,guapo ,discreto y con un cuerpo para morirse._dime , como YO podria saber eso_-Harry se fue caminando y cuando llego al marco de la separacion entre la salita y la pieza se dio vuelta ,miro a Severus

-Porque eres tu.-harry se dio vuelta y se fue tranquilamente a su torre, dejando a un descorcertado Snape en la cama con la palabra en la boca.La suerte estaba echada ahora dependia solo de Severus para ver como se desarrollaria todo 


	10. COME VEN

Aviso:Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.Estos son de JK "mecagoenlareinatotalparaesosoymsaricaqueella" Rowling. Si no te gusta la acccion chico-chico mejor sal corriendo de aki. Esto es solo para diversion no gano nada haciendo esto solo divertirme.Este es harry/snape mi primero va lento y nada hope you like.Pensamientos van en cursiva , gracias por los reviews...toi demasiado happy con ellos y si se que a veces soy media ezquisofrenica para escribir...pero es mi estilo..tratare de mejorar ortografia etc etc..oki? y si me ekivoco en alguna palabrita sorry no pidan mi cabecita en bandeja de plata...plis recuerden cursiva son los pensamientos , negrita son las cartas o notas y lo normal son los textos...no se se si habia aclarado eso pero porsiaca y GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS sobretodo a terci 

COME

-_Porque eres tu…por-que-eres-tu…soy yo?..que hago aqui..maldicion_-Severus abrio los ojos como plato ,estaba acostado en su cama y se levanto de golpe…harry se le habia declarado y partido de la pieza como si nada y el todavia no entendia.

Harry camino hasta su torre con una sonrisa en sus labios ,si despues de eso Sev no entendia nada le haria entender.Y si le rechazaba…bueno era una posibilidad pero no iba a pensar en eso.siguio caminando cuando se encontro con Blaise y pansy.

-Y que tal potter

-No lo se zabinni no lo se

-Paso algo

-No…nada

-Pero potter..te deje alla ,estaba todo listo…le dijiste algo siquiera

-Le dije que me interesaba

-Ya y?

-Creo que todavia lo procesa

-De que hablan-dijo Pansy , blaise solo la miro y le dio un beso en la frente

-Luego re cuento linda….harry esta enamorado y si todo sale como deberia pronto sabras de quien.

-Oh…bueno ojalas todo te resulte.

-Y tu pansy…acaso no amas a nadie.-pregunto harry

-No ,mejor asi , quizas cuando la gente vuelva podre conocer a alguien para mi.

-Seguro que asi sera-dijo harry de un tiempo a la fecha pansy no le parecia tan mala y mas cuando se revelo y peleo al lado de ginny ,draco y blaise ,en el fondo ellos tres con Severus eran como una familia.-Bueno ire a mi torre un rato a buscar la escoba y ducharme.

-Ok…nos vemos al almuerzo-dijo pansy retirandose con blaise.Harry fue a su habitacion y vio a hermione abrochandose una camisa de ron que le quedaba grande al ver a harry lo abrazo.

-Donde pasate la noche

-Donde Sev

-Acaso tu y el ya..

-No nada aun ,pero le dije que me gustaba

-Y como lo tomo ?

-creo que no lo asimila del todo todavia…oye como tu sabes

-Huron , sabes me alegro que sea el y no un chikillo idiota que se te cuelgue por tu fama ahora de esos abundaran.

-Tu crees?

-Si antes eras solicitado ahora seras mas aun ,no me sorprenderia que algunos hetero cayeran.

-No estoy interesado , no quiero mas sexo por la noche , quiero amar y ser amado ,por muy cursi que suene ,quiero lo que tienes tu con ron o ginny con Draco.

-Me alegro…ojalas te correspondan.

-Blaise dice que si

-Bueno si blaise lo dice…es la celestina del colegio.

-Eres un chiste , tienes la piel bonita.

-Juauauaua, puede ser…que haras ahora?

-Me ducho y salgo a volar un ratito y tu

-Iba a buscar un libro ,tu sabes que ron duerme y mucho

-No quieres volar conmigo?

-No ,sabes que prefiero la tierra.

-Ok-Harry se metio en la ducha salio rapidamente vestido con unos jeans y una polera , tomo su saeta y salio…por la ventana ,se puso a volar por el campo de quidditch , se iba en picada y subia , iba dano tirabuzones ,mientras pensaba en todo…recordo la pelea con voldy , como queria quebrar a Severus y no no podia permitirselo , aunque perdiera toda su magia en el intento.

-Ya te amaba ahi-dijo para si mismo-siguio volando con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios ,recordo como marcus le dio su permiso para estar con Sev , _ahora solo falta que me quieras_.harry paso haciendo tirabuzones por los aros sin percatarse que en las gradas alguien le miraba ,concentrado."Porque eres tu , tu me trajiste de vuelta" ,frases que retumbaban en la mente de Severus , y ahi estaba ,volando alejado de todo riendo como un niño , _pero si es un niño….no no lo es , bueno legalmente lo es pero claramente es un hombre o un niño que crecio demasiado rapido y que vio y vivio horrores que no debio hacerlo_ y ahi estaba ,la escoba paro en el aire y harry se recosto sobre ella , cerro lo ojos y ahi estaba el ,su amor ,en su mente , severus se asusto al ver al chico asi , se concentro y trato de entrar en la mente del chico._Podrias bajar_,harry se sento , escucho a Sev llamarle _pero como_.

-_Estoy abajo_-escucho en su mente que Sev le decia , harry miro hacia abajo y vio a una figura en las gradas mirandole,harry agarro su escoba y bajo lentamente hasta quedar a la altura de su profesor.

-Como lo hiciste?-pregunto harry

-De que hablas

-Te metiste en mi mente sin que nos viesemos a los ojos-dijo harry turbado

-No lo necesito realmente

-Y lo has echo otras veces?-pregunto harry mas turbado aun

-No contigo , no me gusta hacerlo pero

-Pero…

-Estas enojado?-pregunto sin creerlo severus,venia a conversar sobre lo dicho por el chico y ahora discutian por una tonteria

-No lo se…_si lo estoy si me escuchaste…maldicion quizas cuantas veces…_

-Me asuste al verte arriba , si te gritaba no me ibas a escuchar.

-Ok-dijo harry bajando la vista-para que me llamaste?

-Emmm ,te veias bien arriba

-Enserio?-pregunto harry poniendo cara de gatito (n/a gato con botas de shrek)-y tu no vuelas?

-Nunca me gusto mucho , otro motivo por el cual tu padre y compañia se metian conmigo-harry escucho a Sev y se rio ,si supiese que sus padres le preferian a el que a cho chang-de que te ries

-de nada una tonteria , sube

-Que?

-Que subas…vamos a volar.

-Pero

-Confias en mi o no,vamos no te dejare caer , jamas dejaria que te cayeras…ven-Severus se subio a la escoba.

-Esta cosa nos aguantara a los dos

-Si…abrazame

-Que

-Que me abraces , asi no te caeras-Severus se aferro a harry y este subio rapido , para luego hacer un loop.-acaso todo te lo debo repetir.

-Muy gracioso ,que demonio haces

-Nada entreno…contigo en la escoba.me ayuda para la resistencia

-Bajame de aqui

-No.

-Que me bajes

-Confias en mi

-Si

-Sabes que no te dañaria

-Si

-Te gusto

-Si..hey-harry paro la escoba en el aire y se dio vuelta.Severus se le abrieron los ojos como plato , harry muy nervioso le enfrento la mirada.

-Nunca me respondiste , tu crees que le conquiste o no?-pregunto el joven al otro hombre frente a el.Ambos estaban en el aire , sobre una escoba y ahi harry le preguntaba si podia conquistarle , resulto ser una de las cosas mas romanticas de su vida , sev solo podia mirarle y no sabia como responder ,queria gritarle que si ,que lo amaba ,pero como que su mente mandaba las ordenes y su cuerpo no las seguia-Profe , esta bien?

-Si

-Si esta bien o si cree que tenga posibilidad?

-Date vuelta

-Profesor

-Es peligroso que estes asi

-Mas peligroso es no saber si pierdo mi tiempo o no

-Date vuelta y te respondo ,de verdad me da miedo que estes en esa pocision-harry se dio vuelta ,al borde de las lagrimas ,le iban a rechazar si fuese un si se lo habria dicho y ya estaba pero iban a decirle que no ,que no perdiera su tiempo ,que se buscase alguien de su edad…y para que querria estar harry con un niñato como el que no le aportaria mas que un par de buenos polvos pero nada de sustancia ,iba pensando en eso cuando comenzo a decender en picada ,Severus se asusto y aferro a harry mas ,sintio como las lagrimas corrian por el rostro del chico y comprendio que debia hablar si no queria herirlo. mas-harry detente ,quieres mi respuesta…bueno aqui va…si creo que si la persona que quieres deja de ser un cabezotas obstinado es mas que factible que te acepte.-Ambos seguian descendiendo a una velocidad impresionante ,Severus sabia que no se iban a estampar en el suelo ,harry habia prometido no dañarle ,no dejarle caer ,iban a casi 3 mts al suelo ,cuando la escoba cambio de rumbo hacia el lado ,severus se aferro mas fuerte al chico y acomodo su barbilla en el hombro izquierdo del piloto,Harry se estremecio al sentir a su profe ahi tan cerquita de el , le costaba concentrarse en el vuelo ,siguio manejando rapido solo asi se distraeria de los nervios que sentia.

-Que dijiste?..no te escucho

-Entonces baja la velocidad..asi podras escucharme-harry bajo la velocidad y Severus no solto el agarre ,se aprovecho de su posicion y le susurro en el oido-creo que si deja de ser un cabezotas obstinado es mas que probable que le acepte-harry sonrio y se apreto contra el hombre-y mas que gustoso.

-Enserio

-Si ,enserio-dijo Snape sonriendo.Harry hizo un movimiento y beso los labios de Snape y sin querer la escoba salio disparada por los aires , harry miro hacia adelante ,tanta habia sido su felicidad que la escoba se habia disparado sola.

-Agarrate fuerte-dijo harry

-Nos vamos a matar

-No , nunca…confia en mi-harry trataba de bajar la velocidad pero no podia , severus se afirmo fuertemente,harry trato de bajar la velocidad haciendo un loop y porfin lo consiguio ,empezo el descenso ,el corazon de Severus latia desbocado como el de harry , pronto tocaron suelo , Sev se bajo de la escoba al igual que harry ,Sev no se sentia muy bien y cayo de rodillas en el suelo con el rostro mas blanco de lo habitual,harry corrio hacia el.

-Profe esta bien

-Si…siempre vuelas asi?

-No a veces vuelo rapido y mas extremo ,pero te tenia arriba asi que fui bajando la intensidad.

-Ok.

-Pero estas bien…acuestate-dijo harry ,severus le hizo caso pensando que el chico podia ayudarle y esa era la idea inicial ,harry se puso de rodillas frente a el , puso la cabeza de el hombre sobre sus pierna y comenzo a acariciar su cabello-respira lentamente…inhala y ahora exhala…denuevo-harry miraba con ternura al profesor que ya habia recuperado los colores-se ve mejor-dijo harry acariciando el cabello del hombre ,era tan suave ,tan fino quizas por eso parecia grasoso ,por el brillo extremo que tenia.Sev tenia los ojos cerrados por lo que no se dio cuenta cuando harry poso sus labios sobre los de el sin dejar de acariciar su cabello , un contacto tan corto como el anterior,harry se separo y Sev abrio los ojos con el ceño fruncido…_las cague parece_-te ves mejor.-harry se iba a parar pero sev puso sus brazos en el cuello del chico y lo atrajo hacia si mismo para besarle,harry no se espero eso pero no puso resistencia tampoco,severus coloco una mano de harry sobre el cabello de el y otra sobre su pecho , luego coloco denuevo sus brazos en el cuello del chico ,con la lengua delineo los labios de su joven amor,harry saco su lengua de apoco y acaricio a la del profe , fue un reconocimiento mutuo , mas bien un reconocimiento timido , como eran ambos.porque en el fondo ambos eran un par de chicos timidos e inseguros.Cuando el aire les empezo a escasear se separaron , Sev seguia con los ojos cerrados y harry solo le miraba ,la boca de su profe era mas deliciosa de lo que habia pensado.Para Severus fue una sorpresa el sabor de los labios ,la boca y la lengua de harry ,la lengua era aterciopelada y juguetona como su dueño.

-Como te sientes?

-A todos los que se marean cuando pasean contigo les das este tratamiento?-pregunto Snape ,tanteando terreno

-Nunca he subido a alguien mas en mi escoba a no ser que sea alguien caido en entrenamiento o partido.

-Es broma?

-No , mi escoba es una de mis posesiones mas preciadas , y solo se la presto a ginny y a veces a ron , pero no monto a nadie en ella…bueno solo a ti.

-Porque?

-Es necesario que te lo diga , tu sabes lo que siento , como estas?

-Bien…demasiado bien quizas-dijo severus sonrojandose , harry sintio como su cuerpo reaccionaba ante eso…_debes estar bromeando…quedate quieto abajo.maldicion_

-Enserio?

-Porque siempre pones en duda todo lo que te digo

-No lo se , supongo que he aprendido a no creer que todo lo que brilla es oro.

-Meaning

-Que prefiero asegurarme que todo esto es verdad…oye

-Si?

-Y tu como crees que podria hacerle para conquistar al sr en cuestion

-Mmmm como principio ,no lo deberias subir a tu escoba y darle un paseito como el que me diste.

-Ya , y que mas sr snape?-pregunto harry imitando a su profe

-No deberias imitarle

-Ya ,algo mas?

-Si…apesar del viajecito y lo mal que me senti , me gusto la cura.

-Te gusto como te calme?

-Si…si sigues haciendo eso conseguiras conquistarle.

-Enserio?-dijo harry acercandose lentito donde Snape

-Enserio-dijo Severus mientras tragaba saliva viendo como ese muchacho ,su muchacho se le acercaba para volver a besarle.Harry tumbo a Severus en el suelo y empezo a besarle , partio despacito y a medida que paso el tiempo subio la intensidad ,harry recorrio con su lengua la boca,severus la abrio un poco y atrapo la lengua ,la cual empezo a ser succionada , harry abrio los ojos ,ese movimiento nunca lo habia visto ni sentido , ahora si no podria mantener auto control ,no con severus haciendo eso ,asi que o atacaba de vuelta o moria en el intento.Harry opto por atacar tomando prisionero el labio inferior y subiendose sobre su profe ahi Severus reacciono y paro todo ,harry sonrio satisfecho.

-Porque paraste?-pregunto harry

-Porque estamos en medio del colegio

-Y que no hay nadie

-No todos somos tan descarados como tu

-Hey..me ofende tu comentario.

-No fue mi intencion…disculpa

-Te estaba tomando el pelo

-Capullo

-Bueno eso te pasa por besar a un alumno , un adolescente.

-Que yo sepa sr Potter ud me beso a mi

-Un mero tecnisismo…ya vamos al castillo mejor-dijo harry parandose ,Severus se paro tambien ,harry tomo su escoba y se fueron caminando hacia el castillo , harry iba a tomar la mano de Severus pero se arrepintio pensando que este le rechazaria asi que Severus tomo la iniciativa y tomo la mano del alumno. , fueron caminando en silencio hasta que una figura los vio.

-Profesor , harry muchacho.

-Albus-dijo snape

-Profesor-dijo harry

-Veo que estan entretenidos.-dijo el anciano viendolos de la mano , harry miro a Sev y apreto el agarre.

-Bastante Señor-dijo harry sonriendo , severus se puso rojo

-Ya veo-dijo dumbledore-bueno supongo que estan aprovechando que el castillo esta casi vacio

-Si Albus-dijo Snape mosqueandose un poco

-Los dejo conversar mejor ,adios-dijo harry avanzo, miro a snape y estando dumbledore de espaldas a el le tiro un beso.

-Veo que ha habido progresos en tu situacion con el chico ,no Sevie…_si sigues asi te lo tiras any day now_

-Podemos discutir estos asuntos en mis aposento _ni ahi con que toda la escuela sepa de mi vida amorosa cual novela rosa…gracias_

-Ok ,entremos y me cuentas todo

-Vamos-dijo Severus ya mosqueado.


	11. LOVE AMOR

Aviso:Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.Estos son de JK "mecagoenlareinatotalparaesosoymsaricaqueella" Rowling. Si no te gusta la acccion chico-chico mejor sal corriendo de aki. Esto es solo para diversion no gano nada haciendo esto solo divertirme.Este es harry/snape mi primero va lento y nada hope you like.Pensamientos van en cursiva , gracias por los reviews...toi demasiado happy con ellos y si se que a veces soy media ezquisofrenica para escribir...pero es mi estilo..tratare de mejorar ortografia etc etc..oki? y si me ekivoco en alguna palabrita sorry no pidan mi cabecita en bandeja de plata...plis recuerden cursiva son los pensamientos , negrita son las cartas o notas y lo normal son los textos...no se se si habia aclarado eso pero porsiaca y GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS sobretodo a terci 

LOVE

-Asi que mi muchacho te corresponde

-Si , bueno al parecer , le gusto-dijo severus sonrojandose y sentandose

-No deberias ponerte asi ,no conmigo por lo menos ,te conosco desde que tienes 11 años muchacho…un caramelito de limon.?

-No…bueno ahora no se que pasara con nosotros.

-A que te refieres

-Me refiero que harry es mi alumno no puedo cortejar a un alumno..ademas

-Temes por el historial del Sr potter

-Bueno si un poco , o sea no ,o sea no lo se ,no se nada Albus.-dijo snape poniendose las manos en la cabeza

-Tu le has dicho que sientes?

-Decirselo asi como decirselo no-severus se levanto-pero afuera…

-Si ,los vi

-QUE…_viejo cochino y fisgon_ ,que hiciste que

-Los vi…_ni que fueran los reyes de la discresion_ , bueno se besaron en la mitad de la cancha de quiditch ,que esperabas?

-Ves a eso me referia…_viejo libidinoso_ , Harry bueno mucho autocontrol no tiene y no le interesa tenerlo y yo bueno me cuesta.

-Bueno sabes que tienes mi bendicion ,ambos han pasado por demasiado y merecen ser felices.

-El merece ser feliz Albus

-Y tu tambien.

-Si tu lo dices-dijo Severus mientras harry se fue silbando hacia su pieza ahora seguia hermione pero ahora Ron estaba despierto , harry entro de golpe y vio que ambos chicos abrazados.Hermione miro hacia harry y lo vio feliz tirandose sobre su cama.

-Harry?

-Si

-Como te fue en el vuelo

-Excelente

-Como tanto hermano que paso nuevo-pregunto Ron

-Severus paso

-de que hablas harry-dijo Ron sentandose muy serio-acaso tu y…

-No-ron suspiro aliviado-todavia.

-TE QUIERES TIRAR A SEVERUS SNAPE!-grito ron

-No

-Menosmal

-Quiero que sea mi novio y me ame con pasion y locura

-QUE ACASO ENLOQUESISTE!

-Si pero de amor…por Severus Snape

-Me alegro harry y que paso ahora.-pregunto hermione

-Tu sabias-dijo Ron mirando a hermione

-Claro..de echo creo que todos sabemos-dijo hermione

-Como no lo sabia yo

-No te diste cuenta que nos interrumpiste cuando estabamos en la enfermeria

-Maldicion-dijo Ron-me lo temia

-Filo esta bien…lo bese.

-O sea son novios?-pregunto ron

-No se lo que somos ,solo se que me gusta y que el lo sabe.Bueno en realidad lo amo pero nada mas matapasiones que decir te amo despues de un beso ,si es el primero.Bueno y eso…lo subi a mi escoba

-Pero no dijiste que no te lo habias tirado?-dijo ron

-No , a mi escoba , a la nimbus

-Ahhhhhhhhhhh.

-Le gusto el vuelo? O acaso,harry tu no habras.-pregunto mione

-Vole mas lento pero no deje de volar como lo hago yo.

-Eres un animal sabias

-Debe haber sido fantastico ver a Snape cagado de susto-dijo Ron

-No seas malo ron

-Sorry amor , no puedo creerlo y cuando te enamoraste de batman.

-No lo se , solo tengo claro que antes de la guerra ya le amaba , pero en que minuto empece a amarle no tengo idea.-estaba en eso cuando ginny venia de la mano de draco ambos con batas.

-Mione ,estas vestida?

-Tanto como tu-dijo Mione al ver entrar a ginny en bata y a draco tambien en pijama

-Que haces tu en pijama y peor que hace huron..acaso-dijo ron poniendose rojo , ginny le miro y saco la varita

-Ni lo intentes ronald ,ademas que importa si duermo con malfoy ni a mama ni a papa parecio importarles asi que a ti menos te debe importar..esta claro?

-Huron no vas a decir nada

-Estas loco…yo duermo con ella ,no la quiero enojada-dijo draco poniendose detras de la chica-ataca ginny ataca

-Hey

-Acaso no me vas a saludar ingrata..claro la srta tiene novio, entonces ya no tiene tiempo para su amigo.

-Si mi amigo no viviese en la mazmorra con cierto profesor.

-Es una mentira y lo sabes

-Potter donde dormiste anoche-pregunto draco

-Donde tu padrino.

-Cama auxiliar

-No que paja…en la de el-Draco levanto una ceja mientras abrazaba a ginny-no paso nada.

-Ya ok y yo soy un monje tibetano.-dijo Draco

-No amor no miente,no tiene el brillito ,pero estas muy alegre para que nada de nada pasase…escupe-dijo Ginny

-Lo bese , lo subi en mi escoba

-No dijiste que no paso nada-dijo draco

-Es lo mismo que dije yo

-EN LA MALDITA NIMBUS TROPA DE MALPENSADOS

-Porque soy una dama no te contesto mariposito.

-Bueno potter y que pasara ahora ,si le haces algo malo a mi padrino pero es que voldemort no sera nada con lo que te hare yo.

-Que usaras el ataque del huron botador

-Andate a la mierda

-No ya disculpa.

-Bueno que pasara ahora.-pregunto draco

-No lo se huron no lo se.

Severus estaba en su pieza sonriendose parecia un adolescente,sintiendo el sabor de harry en su boca , imaginandose como seria su piel , bueno ya lo habia tocado mientras lo abrazaba para dormir ,que pasaria esta noche harry vendria , acaso se le tiraria.Severus era un mar de preguntas cuando Draco entro al despacho.

-Padrino..buenos dias

-Hola draco..que haces en pijama ,todavia

-Estaba con ginny , y despertamos tarde.

-Estas conciente que la proxima semana parten las clases y no podras seguir durmiendo en el dormitorio de las chicas de 5to de gryffindor

-Si ,pero bueno le buscaremos como seguir con lo nuestro mas ahora que podemos estar juntos ,y tu?

-Yo que

-No lo se padrino te veo contentito…acaso

-Que sabes

-nada que vi a potter con tu misma sonrisa de tonto.por dios da pena ese chico.

-porque lo dices

-Pq esta coladito por ti ,acaso no lo sabias.

-O sea…

-Padrino que va a pasar ahora

-No lo se

-Si estan igual…por merlin

-No te burles

-No lo hago creeme,solo me da risa es todo.

-Claro como tu tienes a tu novia perfecta.

-La suerte que tengo nada mas , aunque si ginny es basicamente perfecta..bueno tu que quieres con harry

-Draco no me hagas

-Preguntas dificiles?…por merlin soy tu ahijado asi que responde o te doi veritaserum.

-No me cabe duda que eres capaz…yo lo quiero Draco y mucho , como a Marcus.

-Entonces que esperas.

-es mi alumno.

-Y que sev ,casi se murio ,tu llorabas para que despertases ,lo amas y no me digas que no ,por merlin severus snape si no fueras mi padrino te agarraria a cachetadas para hacerte entender…Se el cojonudo que conosco

-Lo se draco lo se , pero me da miedo.

-Le tienes miedo a harry potter , acaso eres voldemort

-No

-Ya si alguien debia temerle era el,el o los mortifago pero no tu ,n o si el siente igual a ti.

-Tu crees.

-Si…tente algo de fe , por merlin si hasta blaise me ha dcho que eres guapo.

-Pero ese es mas puto que potter.

-Tan como a la par en realidad…ya hazme caso-dijo draco cuando sintieron golpes en la puerta y Draco solo se sonrio ,esos golpes en la puerta solo podian pertenecer a una persona.

-Quien es?-pregunto Snape

-Quien crees , puedo hacerle pasar

-Ok

-Pasa-la puerta se abrio y paso una figura

-Permiso…menudo novio has salido Malfoy-dijo Ginny con dos escobas en la mano

-Amor…

-Buenos dias profesor.

-Buenos dias Srta Weasley…quiere un jugo.

-No gracias ,solo vengo a buscar a drakito , muchisimas gracias.

-De nada-dijo snape , ginny miro a Draco como pregunta y el solo sonrio.

-Mi amor,sabes mi padrino esta nervioso-dijo draco , snape abrio los ojos como plato.

-Pues profe no deberia , aunque mi mariposito esta igual , nervioso , sin saber que haccer ,sabe me da gusto incluso…asi se le quita lo petulante-dijo al chica sonriendo-vamos a volar , estoy un poco oxidada y a ti te hace falta el entrenamiento

-Pero si tengo un buen estado fisico-dijo draco haciendo un puchero

-No , no lo suficientemente bueno _anoche no pudiste mas de 3 y morirste ,buen estado fisico my ass_…vamos malfoy , o Sly nos regalaran la copa denuevo?

-Vamos…chao padrino

-Chao profesor-dijo Ginny , iba saliendo y la chica se dio vuelta-profesor

-Digame Srta Weasley

-Cuide a harry , sabe es mas vulnerable y sobretodo inseguro de lo que podria pensar ,se que ud sabe eso,pero cuidelo ok.

-Ok..ud no tiene problemas con que…

-No ninguno ,si el lo quiere es por algo ,ademas entre nos mejor ud que la sarta de idiotas que se le colgarian solo por lo guapo que es o por la fama que tiene…preparese profe , porque se viene heavy-dijo la chica ,Snape se sonrio ante la muestra de naturalidad de la chica…ahi entendio un poco el porque Draco queria tanto a la chica ,era natural e inteligente.

Harry ,estaba en la pieza , solo pensaba en la boca de snape, sus labio delgados y esa lengua , si algo excitaba mas a harry que la voz de snape eso era la lengua recien descubierta,Al minuto se encontro tocandose pensando en su profe ,estaba en eso cuando penso…_hey pq hago esto yo cuando podria estar haciendolo el _, harry entro al cuarto de baño , luego salio y eligio que se pondria ,ese dia almorzaria con su profe y con algo de Suerte Snape terminaria siendo su postre.Pero no , con Snape las cosas no podrian ser asi ,desde un principio se planteo tener una relacion con el y ya solo pensaba en un revolcon…y si el no queria algo serio y si solo Sev habia respondido por instinto…no , no podia pensar en eso, Se negaba a aceptarlo…_.no eres un valeinte gryffindor ,no enfrentaste a voldemort ya entonces mueve tu blanco trasero a la oficina de Snape…YA PO MUEVETE_.Harry, Se termino de vestir , se puso unos jeans rotos y una polera negra un tanto ajustada con pespuntes plata ,se arreglo el pelo (n/a yaaaaaaaaaaaaaa) , se puso zapatillas ,perfume y salio ,si le iban a rechazar al menos no se la harian facil.

Harry partio hacia la oficina del profesor y toco la puerta.Snape dentro trataba de poner sus pensamientos en orden arreglando las clases para la proxima semana , cualquier cosa pàra sacarse de la cabeza a ese angelito de labios con sabor a caramelo y ojos verdes , sintio un golpeteo en la puerta.

-Pase-dijo Snape sin esperar a quien se anunciaba ,harry entro despacio y se tiro en el sofa cual largo era ,Severus ni miro penso que era draco hasta que.

-Tenemos que hablar profe-Severus dio un respingo ,se dio vuelta y lo vio ahi echado en su sillon, mirandolo expectante.

-Asi?

-Si-dijo harry serio

-De que?

-Tengo que decirtelo , Quiero saber que pretendes conmigo.

-A que te refieres?

-A que me refiero?-dijo harry parandose para ir donde severus ,puso una mano sobre cada apoyabrazo de la silla de severus y le miro decidido-Me refiero a que yo te beso ,tu me besas ,me refiero a que he sido honesto contigo diciendote mis sentimientos ,pero tu….

-Yo que

-Yo no se los tuyos.-dijo harry seco-y no me pienso mover hasta saber si pierdo mi tiempo ilusionandome o esto es solo sexo o ninguna de las anteriores.

-Sr Potter , que se ha creido

-Severus corta la mierda , quieres estar conmigo o no , y si es si que esperas.-Snape se puso palido con el hombre que tenia frente a el ,tan decisdido ,tan sexy , Severus en un habil movimiento tomo el rostro de harry y le planto un beso apasionado , harry se dejo besar e incluso se unio mas a su profesor , se sento a horcadas sobre el mientras con una mano se afirmaba y la otra tomaba la nuca de su profe pàra profundizar el beso , ambas lenguas peleaban y se contentaban,harry amaba los besos pero nunca habia sentido todo lo que Sev le estaba haciendo sentir en ese momento.Cuando la necesidad de aire se hizo imperante y se separaron.Harry miraba a Severus anhelante de una respuesta clara, Sev le siguio abrazando y miro esas lagunas verdes.

-Eso no te responde un poco lo que siento?-dijo severus mirando al chico que lom miraba serio

-No , lo unico que hace es confundirme mas-dijo harry bajandose derrotado

-Maldicion Potter todo contigo debe ser asi-dijo snape exasperandose

-Asi como snape ah, o que tu sagaz mente no es capaz de ver lo que es obvio ah, que estoy enamorado y peor enamorado de un imposible…contigo las sutilezas no sirven.,por ende dejare de ser sutil…un beso no responde ninguna maldita cosa te enteras

-NO ME HABLES ASI

-TU NO ME DIGAS COMO HABLARTE…no tienes ningun derecho Severus Snape , no soy un crio malcriado , soy un hombre ilusionado y esta parado frente a ti ,ofreciendose a ti,pero tu no lo quieres ,asi que no tienes derecho a prohibirme nada

-Claro que si lo tengo Potter-le dijo Snape mirandolo furioso

-Asi y como porque seria?-le pregunto harry ironico y furioso al borde de golpearlo.

-PORQUE TE AMO IMBECIL , niñato malcriado y capullo.-dijo Snape golpeando la pared que estaba detras de harry ,cerrando los ojos


	12. SURPRISE SORPRESAS

Aviso:Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.Estos son de JK "mecagoenlareinatotalparaesosoymsaricaqueella" Rowling. Si no te gusta la acccion chico-chico mejor sal corriendo de aki. Esto es solo para diversion no gano nada haciendo esto solo divertirme.Este es harry/snape mi primero va lento y nada hope you like.Pensamientos van en cursiva , gracias por los reviews...toi demasiado happy con ellos y si se que a veces soy media ezquisofrenica para escribir...pero es mi estilo..tratare de mejorar ortografia etc etc..oki? y si me ekivoco en alguna palabrita sorry no pidan mi cabecita en bandeja de plata...plis recuerden cursiva son los pensamientos , negrita son las cartas o notas y lo normal son los textos...no se se si habia aclarado eso pero porsiaca y GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS sobretodo a terci 

SURPRISE

Paf ,fue lo unico que se escucho.Harry se tuvo que afirmar a la pared ante la declaracion de su profesor , no fue romantica ni nada sino tal como era el ,duro ,ironico , mordaz.Snape lo miraba del otro lado turbado ,en que minuto su cuerpo reacciono casi como piloto automatico.Harry miraba el suelo , las lagrimas estaban a pto de salir.

-Tu me amas?-dijo harry en un susurro

-Sr Potter…

-Ni asi eres capaz de perder la compostura ,me has besado lo suficiente como para que me tutees , nos hemos herido ,reido y llorado el uno por el otro para que me tutees…hasta hemos dormido juntos

-Lo se-dijo Severus pasando sus manos sobre su cabeza y caminando por la pieza-Bueno ya sabes lo que siento por ti.te he amado ya desde hace mucho tiempo ,cuando me di cuenta que no eras quien yo creia..esa es la verdad.Ahora ,se que lo que yo siento no es lo mismo que tu y que tampoco te lo puedo pedir…pero si , te amo….yo al menos te gusto.

-No ,ya te lo dije estoy enamorado de ti ,tan duro Snape es increible no eres capaz de ver una declaracion de amor cuando la tienes frente a tu narices…tu no me gustas solamente,no porque seas mayor significa que lo que yo sienta por ti no sea grande ,te amo desde antes de ir a batalla , preferia morir antes de que te pasase algo…yo no tenia nada que ganar ni perder, rezaba para morir en batalla….porque yo no creia que me fueses a corresponder nunca

-Niñato idiota , te correspondo ,te amo y tenia tanto miedo que hicieses eso…capullo-dijo Snape caminando por la habitacion

-Asi que me amas?-dijo harry mirandolo timido.

-Que si-dijo Severus perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenia en ese instante.

-Y me amas mucho?-pregunto harry sonriendo mientras se acercaba al profe.

-No seas payaso.

-Eso te pasa por meterte con un adolescente , ademas-dijo harry acercando su boca al oido de su profe-yo te amo muchisimo ,mas de lo que imaginas cascarrabias puñetero.

-Eres un niñato insolente

-Lo se.-dijo harry abrazado a severus-y hambriento tambien , almorzamos aki?

-Que?

-Invitame a almorzar…anda quiero quedarme contigo-dijo harry haciendo un puchero ,Severus meneo la cabeza-ya po no seas malo conmigo…que te quiero tanto.

-Chantajista..ya almorcemos aqui , yo tampoco tengo ganas de separarme de ti ahora-dijo Severus mientras le daba un beso en la frente. ,harry se empino un poco y le dio un pico en la boca, ambos necesitaban calmarse un poco despues aquella declaracion

-Que hacias?-pregunto harry

-Viendo lo de las clases para la proxima semana ,no se si recuerdas que la proxima semana empiezan las clases.

-No quiero no quiero no quiero.

-Crees que a mi me hace mucha gracia?

-Si..podras descargarte con los alumnos y me la haras de cuadrito

-Si , es muy probable ,pero es que me divierto ,lo que si tendras que ponerte mas atencion al ramo ,no voy a permitir que mi novio sea un burro en pociones.

-Tu Novio?…tu novio?

-Bueno si..o tu

-No es eso ,pero declaras que soy tu novio y que yo sepa tu a mi no me has pedido nada , como yo tampoco a ti.

-Tienes razon , pero es que

-Es que nada…Sev ?…quieres ser mi novio?-dijo harry abrazandose a Severus.

-Mmmmmmm ,creo que lo debo pensar detenidamente

-Estas de broma?

-Mmmm si…claro que quiero ser tu novio-dijo Severus que tenia posesivamente al chico entre sus brazos , era extraño, harry se podia mostrar super vulnerable y chico y luego crecia y se ponia absolutamente decidido ,esa dualidad era la que amaba Severus.-ya ahora sobre pociones.

-No me hables de pociones y besame

-Pero…..

-No-beso-quiero-beso-saber-beso-de las-besos-putas-beso.-pociones-beso(x3).Ademas como esperas que me concentre en clases teniendote ahi parado ,todo listo para ser besado..ah,deberia dejar tu asignatura ,dudo que me concentre contigo ahi. -Antes has podido y bastante bien..concentrarte digo

-Si pero antes era mas facil ,por ultimo aunque fantasease contigo yo pense que tu no me corresponderias ni en un millon de años , ahora que consoco tu sabor ,tu agarre sera mas complicado , he esperado demasiado para que estes conmigo asi que de pociones hablamos otro dia

-Igual tienes razon con eso ,mmm

-Que pasa.?-pregunto harry mirnado a Severus

-Quizas no sea buena idea que estemos juntos

-No lo es ,pero no me importa…que haremos?

-Deberiamos mantener un bajo perfil.

-O sea ocultar nuestra relacion?

-Si ,los alumnos pueden hablar de favoritismo y esas cosas.

-Tienes razon ,aunque…

-Que?

-Bueno ron ,mione ,blaise ,draco y ginny saben lo que siento por ti.

-Y dumbledore nos vio besandonos afuera…enserio harry vamos a tener que ser mas discretos.

-No quiero ,quiero poder abrazarte y besarte como cualquier pareja normal , cuando quiera donde quiera.

-Si pero no puedes agarrarme a besos a mitad de la clase.

-Malo…me caes mal

-hace 5 minutos no opinabas asi-dijo divertido Severus

-Lo se ,es dificil amar y a la vez odiar a alguien…porque realmente odio cuando cambias tu modo ,prefiero el Severus novio mode on al severus profe mode on.

-hablas raro sabias

-Soy adolescente no?

-Te gusta recordarmelo

-Si…me estas pervirtiendo…malo malo.

-A ti?…no sera al reves ,tendrias que volver a nacer para que yo te pervirtiese

-Capullo.-dijo Harry-ya almuerzo tengo hambre.

-Ok…dobby.

-Profesor Snape dobby llego sr..oh harry potter con el profesor…abrazados?

-Si Dobby ,ahora Severus es mi pareja ,asi que debes ser amable con el como lo eres conmigo de acuerdo?-dijo Harry

-Si harry potter , harry potter es muy bueno y ayudo a Dobby…dobby sera muy bueno con el profesor Snape…ahora necesitan algo.

-Si dobby ,tenemos hambre…podrias traernos el almuerzo aqui?-pregunto harry

-Seguro no hay problema ,dobby les traera la comida aqui-dobby desaparecio.

-Ese elfo domestico te estima mucho

-Si..yo tambien a el.-no alcanso a terminar de decir eso cuando con un PlOP dobby aparecio con dos bandejas con el alimento de ambos.-Gracias Dobby , que rico lasagna , te pasaste.

-Lo que sea por harry potter…bueno me retiro ,si me necesitan llaman a dobby

-Gracias-dijo harry y dobby desaparecio , Ambos hombres empezaron a comer ,mientras conversaban ,harry miraba a Severus maravillado.-Sabes de verdad te pareces a garfield lo unico que te falta seria ser gordo.

-Me quieres gordo?

-No ,eso te faltaria para ser garfield te pareces mucho a el en lo sicologico.

-Y tu a odie

-Andamos chistositos parece…en todo caso me paresco a john

-Pq?

-Pq garfield hace lo que quiere con john ,abusa de el ,lo embauca y molesta ,tal como tu conmigo.

-Eres bien lloroncito lo sabias?

-Pesado-harry hizo un puchero el cual provoco que Severus le besara

-Paso?

-Si me das otro quizas no lloro-Severus le dio otro beso a harry y este hacia como que gimoteaba por lo que el beso se intensifico, logrando que el chico se calmase, lo unico que consiguio fue que el chico se le tirase encima y le besase sentado a horcadas sobre el.

-No tenias hambre?

-Esto tiene mejor sabor-respondio harry atrayendo mas a severus ,sev lo abrazo mas fuerte ,harry decidio calmarse un poco si seguia asi sus planes para con Severus no podrian llevarse a cabo.Harry se separo y acurruco en el pecho de severus.

-Que paso?-pregunto el hombre.

-Nada , es raro…nunca he estado asi con nadie.

-Como?

-Comodo sin tener que hacerlo , sin tener que hacer nada…solo estando a tu lado ,solo que me abraces…te quiero tanto amor.-harry se abrazo mas fuerte ,Severus entendia lo que le habia dicho blaise y ginny sobre la vulnerabilidad de harry y como no ,se habia enfrentado al mismisimo demonio por el ,por la humanidad ,se habia lanzado a lo kamicase y sin embargo ahi estaba en sus brazos solo buscando un poco de amor.Severus lo abrazo mas fuerte.

-Yo te amo mi angel , mas de lo que te puedas imaginar.

-No pense que ibas a tener razon ,sobre eso de amar y ser amado

-Ap pero es que ahi tu ya me gustabas mucho…sabes ,de echo pense que me ibas a besar ese dia ,como muchas veces.

-Te imaginabas cosas conmigo..fantaseabas?-pregunto harry divertido ante la perspectiva de su novio actuando como una colegiala enamorada

-Si…pero si se lo cuentas a alguien lo voy a negar

-Eres un peluche adorable…sabes si quieres te puedo besar ahora-harry beso a Severus toda esa tarde , y esperaba poder hacerlo muchas mas.

Los dias pasaron y harry con Severus estaban juntos ,sus mas cercanos sabian que eran novios pero juraron no decir nada a nadie , harry compartia con su pareja y con sus amigos ,a veces por separado y a veces juntos.Harry dormia todas las noches con su pareja aunque todavia no pasase nada ,al parecer ambos querian que fuese algo especial y les costaba dar el primer paso.

-Harry , despierta.

-Noooooooooooo

-Pero amor-Severus le hizo cariño y cuando paso cerca de la boca de harry

-Arg-harry lanzo un mordisco al aire-nooooooooooooooooooo

-Mi amor sera esto todos los dias, porque si es asi mejor duermes en la torre

-Si tratas que me aleje de esta cama si-harry se tapo mas.-Y NO PIENSO IRME A DORMIR SOLO A LA TORRE

-Mañana tenemos clases ya hay gente en el colegio….si tus compañeros no te ven llegar

-No me importa…no seria la primera vez

-Amor

-Noooooooooooooooooooooooo ,cama –severus-mia ,cuerpo -severus -mio…yo-dormir-ahora…a no ser que tengas mejores planes

-Si mañana un alumno te ve salir de aqui te repruebo el año entero y veamos como te haces profesor.-amenazo Snape mirando al chico que seguia en su cama

-No importa ,total kizas vaya a una universidad muggle en todo caso…abrazame-harry tomo el brazo de Severus y lo puso sobre su cintura.

-te amo-dijo severus ,harry se dio vuelta ,se abrazo a su profe y le beso con mas impetu.

-Yo tambien hermoso-harry puso una pierna sobre su profe tal como lo hacian en sus dias en la enfermeria.

-Hermoso?…amor de verdad eres ciego sin lentes .o estas muy enamorado

-Estoy muy enamorado,soy ciego sin lentes pero de que eres hermoso lo eres ,hermoso hermoso hermoso , me gustas mucho ,no es solo lo de arriba lo que me gusta ,es todo el pakete y te encuentro bellisimo ,el mas rico de todo hoggy ,de todo inglaterra.

-Estas loco

-Si ,por ti-harry beso a su novio y se acurruco mas para luego volver a dormir.

Al dia siguiente las clases partian ,Severus se levanto y se metio a la ducha muchisimo antes que harry,este dormia placidamente,harry se movio en la cama y no sintio el cuerpo de su novio

-Mi amor ,donde estas-harry abrio los ojos y sintio la ducha correr , se saco la ropa rapidamente y entro al baño sigilosamente ,severus estaba cantando y no se dio cuenta que harry estaba detras de el , empezo a lavar su espalda y harry le empezo a ayudar cuando sintio que su espalda estaba siendo lavada por otras manos se dio vuelta rapidamente y vio a su novio con el gel de ducha en la mano y una sonrisa en los labios-desperte y no estabas.

-Me estaba duchando…

-Te ayudo ,asi quedas limpiecito-dijo harry soplando unas pompas de jabon-ves que eres hermoso-harry miro abajo y abrio los ojos como plato-wow

-Que pasa

-La tienes enorme…esta dormida o…

-Despertando

-Auch-dijo harry poniendose ambas manos en el trasero-me va a doler y mucho.-Severus le sonrio y dio vuelta juntando las nalgas del chico contra su virilidad

-No te preocupes…yo voy a cuidar para que no te duela.

-Te voy a creer-dijo el chico frotandose un poco-sabes esta podria ser una buena forma de partir el dia ,teniendo un faje matutino.

-Faje?

-A poco no sabes lo que es un faje Sr Snape?…que te tenga que enseñar todo

-No lo se, que es, enseñame-dijo Snape sin imaginarse que venia

-Na , para que contarte si puedo mostrartelo-djo harry moviendose contra su novio y guiando la mano de su novio hacia su propia virilidad.Harry trataba de besar el cuello de severus mientras con sus manos lo tocaba por todos lados ,Snape gemia ante lo que estaba haciendo con su chico ,Harry tiro a la bañera a snape y se acosto sobre el y comezo a frotar su sexo contra el de su novio ,mientras le besaba sin parar , ataco el cuello de su profe sin misericordia pero no fue peor que el tratamiento que le dio a la clavicula y pecho , harry empezo a lamer los pezones de su novio ,con lo que el hombre bajo el empezo a retorcerse de placer ,Snape levanto la cara de su chico para besarle mientras con su mano acariciaba el trasero de este.Severus agrando la bañera para estar mas comodos y luego se transformo en un vampiro y dejo varias marcas rojas sobre el cuello de harry.

-Marcando territorio amor?-dijo harry sonriendo

-Te molesta?

-Lo adoro-dijo harry atrapando la boca de su amor ,sin parar de frotarse ,harry estaba al borde de correrse , siguio besando a su pareja mientras acariciaba su pelo ,Severus por su parte se aferraba de las nalgas de harry marcando el ritmo ,al cabo de 40 minutos harry se corria seguido de Snape.Harry siguio besando el cuello de su novio de manera tierna mientras snape le acariciaba su cabeza ,harry lo miro mientras el agua seguia corriendo limpiandolos para cuando harry miro a Snape y este se le quedo viendo de vuelta-y eso Sr Snape fue un faje , supongo que entendio-dijo harry todo serio

-Ok…bueno eso del faje ,ahora duchemosnos

-Ok-dijo harry parandose y empezando a tocar a snape.

-No tu te limpias a ti mismo y yo me lavo solito

-Pq?

-Pq si me tocas no me voy a controlar…sabes eres realmente bello.-harry sonrio ante el comentario de su novio mientras se duchaban ,luego harry se puso el uniforme cuando noto que una de las marcas que habia echo severus se notaban y mucho , unas incluso la camisa no las cubririan.Sev tambien tenia marcas pero su tunica si las cubria todas.

-Mira lo que me hiciste…que barbaro no?-dijo Harry mirandose al espejo

-Tu tambien marcaste tu territorio y yo no te digo nada

-Claro que con esa tunica no se nota a mi si se me va anotar

-Mejor asi sabran que tuviste un buen faje matutino y ningun chico va a querer tus huesitos

-Celoso amor?

-No…solo cuido lo que es mio.

-Yo soy tuyo?

-Si , tu anoche dijiste que mi cama y mi cuerpo eran tuyos , bueno si es asi tu tambien eres mio

-Me parece justo…te amo , va a ser horrible no verte.

-Que tienes?

-Encantamiento ,botanica y de ahi una clase de pociones dobles con el pesado pero realmente bello profesor de pociones , gracias a merlin por este faje que me hara pasar el dia con una sonrisa en los labios sin importar que tan torturado sea en clases

-Estas loco lo sabias-Severus le dio un beso a su novio-ok…ponte tu capa y por merlin arreglate esa ropa.-Severus enderezo la corbata de su novio.-Listo un beso amor-Severus beso a su novio antes de dejarle salir , iban los dos caminando , harry le pego un agarron a su novio y este logro quedarse tranquilo , Sev se fue hacia el comedor , y harry paso de largo y se metio a una sala vacia , luego subio a su torre vestido , dejo su capa en su baul ,la mayoria de su casa dormia.,Se tiro sobre ron que ese dia de milagro estaba solo.

-Despierta animal

-Hola harry y tu vestido ,no me digas que…

-No todavia , Ron en la vida no todo es sexo

-Tu diciendome eso?…el amor te tiiene mal compañero-dijo bajito ron.

-Ya vistete que tengo hambre.

-Ya voy…oye que es esto ,que onda-dijo Ron señalando el chupon que tenia harry en el cuello a la altura de la mandibula.

-Ap , nada recuerdito de…tu ya sabes quien.

-Pero no me dijiste recien que no todo en la vida es sexo?

-Si pero nada mejor que un buen faje matutino para aguantar el dia…ya duchate.

-Ok-ron se levanto mientras harry se echaba en la cama de su amigo , todavia podia sentir los labios de su novio por todos lados ,se sonrio pensando en eso cuando vio a hermione en pijama parada en el marco de la puerta metiendose a la cama de ron ,al ver a harry la chica se sonrio.

-Que haces aqui guapo

-Esperando a tu novio.

-Y eso?-dijo la chica señalando el chupon que ron habia visto antes

-Faje matutino

-Y todavia no…

-No , quiero ver cuanto aguanto , en realidad aguantamos.

-Por dios son bien masocas…

-Anda a ducharte y despierta a Ginny

-Ginny acaba de llegar-dijo la chica tambien vestida

-Y huron?

-Aqui cararajada…hey que es eso

-UN CHUPON YAAAAAAAAA-dijo harry mosqueandose-ninguno de uds pueden decir que no han tenido o tienen uno asi que dejen de molestarme

-Ok mariposito-dijo giinny-mejor salgamos asi no despertamos al resto.Hermione se fue a duchar rapido mientras en la sala comun huron abrazaba a su novia mientras conversaban con harry ,ron salio al rato y luego hermione llego.

-Vamos a desayunar-los 5 chicos bajaron ,habia muy poca gente y Severus todavia seguia ahi mirando a harry , viendo la marca que tenia el chico ,se sonrio solo ,draco vio a su padrino.

-Que le has echo potter , nunca lo he visto asi..feliz-dijo Draco mirando a Severus

-Puro amor draquito puro amor ,amor y faje hoy en la ducha-dijo Harry mirando a severus , McGonagall vio la mirada de ambos y no podia creerlo , abrio los ojos y miro a dumbledore que solo sonreia…Harry miro a mcgonagall y luego se intereso demasiado en su comida.La profesora aprovecho que no habia nadie cuando miro a severus que estaba perdido mirando a harry.

-Severus?..Severus

-Minerva digame

-Desde cuando ud se lleva con Potter.

-Me llevo con Potter de un poco antes de la guerra quizas un par de meses ,ahora desde cuando somos novios desde hace menos de una semana…_jijijiji aqui va por todas las veces que te atrape con dumbledore , no solo harry puede ser un bastardo descarado…hurrra Severus_.

-Por merlin-dijo la Sra en voz alta , potter la miro y vio a Snape con una sonrisa._ESTE NOS HA PILLADO DEMASIADAS VECES Y SE TRAUMO_

-McGonagall lo sabe tambien-dijo harry ,sus amigos la miraron y por la cara con la que mira a harry y la tranquilidad de Snape todos captaron que era cierto.

-wow y ahora mira tu cuello-dijo Ginny , mcgonagall miro a Severus y luego el cuello de harry.

-Severus…acaso potter tiene un chupon en su cuello

-Si un regalo matutino de mi parte..sabes Minnie ,ese chico sera un gran profesor-dijo Severus con cara de quinceañera enamorada, Harry se cubrio el cuello mientras le lanzaba una mirada asesina a Severus ,draco miro a su padrino , ya habia terminado de desayunar y estaba listo para abandonar el comedor , se paro y paso por la mesa donde estaba su ahijado ,este lo agarro de brazo y lo saludo

-Hola padrino

-Draco , sres.

-Veo que has tenido una noche provechosa y tu mañana ha sido mejor

-Escandalizar a Minnie ssiempre sera un pro en la mañana

-Tu estas demente no?-pregunto harry

-Un poco…supongo que eso de estar de novio con un adolescente hace que se te pegue un poco la osadia…nos vemos a la tarde-severus partio raudo haciendo frufru con la tunica , Harry lo miro partir y se corrio mentalmente


	13. DIFFICULTIES DIFICULTADES

Aviso:Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.Estos son de JK "mecagoenlareinatotalparaesosoymsaricaqueella" Rowling. Si no te gusta la acccion chico-chico mejor sal corriendo de aki. Esto es solo para diversion no gano nada haciendo esto solo divertirme.Este es harry/snape mi primero va lento y nada hope you like.Pensamientos van en cursiva , gracias por los reviews...toi demasiado happy con ellos y si se que a veces soy media ezquisofrenica para escribir...pero es mi estilo..tratare de mejorar ortografia etc etc..oki? y si me ekivoco en alguna palabrita sorry no pidan mi cabecita en bandeja de plata...plis recuerden cursiva son los pensamientos , negrita son las cartas o notas y lo normal son los textos...no se se si habia aclarado eso pero porsiaca y GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS sobretodo a terci 

DIFICULTIES

-Harry…harry que te pasa , pareces bobo con esa cara-dijo Ginny caminando con su amigo.

-Ahora lo vere

-Harry espera-le dijo Ginny y lo arrincono a la pared.

-Huron no se ira a enojar?

-Huron debe estar en las mismas que yo-la chica tenia razon en estos minutos Draco estaba en el despacho de su padrino mientras el se veia demasiado contento al borde de estar dando saltitos

-Padrino , debes ser mas discreto , casi ibas cantando por los pasillos

-Pero es que ahora

-Si se, veras a harry

-Pero mariposito ,tu crees que no seran obvios tus sentimientos por el profe si vas asi de contento a clases.

-Pero ginny , lo extraño.

-Ya padrino pero…es como que no se yo llegue de la mano con weasley.

-Pero si andas de la mano con weasley

-Con ginny , pero imaginame con ron padrino...concentrate

-Ah…pero

-Tu eres el temido ,bastardo grasiento Snape no la lolita enamorada , debes controlarte –dijo Draco

-Si quieres a Sev debes mantenerte mas firme y que pase mas piola la relacion harry-siguio ginny , mientras miraba a su amigo

-Pero

-Harry ,no puedes andar asi porque vas a su clase…controlate

-ok-dijeron ambos hombres-Harry partio a clases desde donde estaba con ginny , y draco entro a la mazmorra con Severus-Harry se sento atras con Draco , decidio que seria lo mejor , harry miraba a severus como ordenaba todo…trato de meterse en la mente de el , decirle todo lo que sentia , Draco los miraba y decidio ayudarles.

-Cararajada podrias venir a ayudar?

-Acaso soy tu elfo domestico malfoy

-Como espera pasar la asignatura Sr potter si apenas reconoce los ingredientes-dijo snape guiñandole un ojo ,harry casi se aparecio donde los hombres y los ayudo con las clasificaciones.

-Te vas a sentar a mi lado?-dijo draco arquenado una ceja

-Si claro , necesito concentrarse en algo que no sea el trasero de tu padrino

-Sr Potter!-dijo Snape sorprendido por el comentario

-Disculpe profesor-dijo harry serio luego miro a draco-el trasero de mi novio-draco ahogo un risa

-Sr Potter por merlin-dijo Snape con falsa molestia

-Eso decias en la mañana-dijo casi en un susurro harry aprovechando que nadie estaba ahi

-Iuuuuuuuuuuu , potter callate no quiero tener pesadillas de por vida.-dijo Draco , harry miro a Severus y le sonrio.

-Estamos a mano profesor

-Porque?

-Por tu rica conversacion con McGonagall

--------------------------FLASHBACK-------------------------------------

-POTTER EN QUE DEMONIOS ESTABAS PENSANDO !

-Que paso profesora, Que hice ahora?

-Tu liado con severus Snape ,que has creido ,que es una de tus conquistas , uno de tus revolcones…maldicion Potter pense que los profesores estaban fuera de sus limites, no porque no hayamos echo la vista gorda con tus escapadas singnifica que tenias permiso para encamarte con tu profesor

-No profesora ,no es un revolcon , es mi novio-dijo poniendose rojo-yo lo quiero y respeto

-Por merlin…es lo unico que faltaba

-Esta enojada profesora?

-Sorprendida mas que enojada…en que minuto

-Ni yo lo se profesora…se lo dira al resto del claustro?

-No es necesario realmente ,ademas por otro lado seria bueno tener algo de paz entre las casas ,con malfoy de novio de la srta weasley y ud con el Sr Snape…esta seguro Sr potter.

-Si profesora , quiero estar con el ,con nadie mas , lo amo con todo mi corazon y el me corresponde

-Bueno ya que obviamente Albus lo sabe y aprueba no me queda mas que pedirle discresion y

-que profesora?

-Que sea Feliz Potter y que lo haga feliz...ambos se lo merecen

-Eso quiero profesora

--------------------END FLASHBACK---------------------------------------

-Ok…me dejas de una pieza-dijo Severus sin creerlo

-Imaginate a mi…yo tuve que tener la conversacion.

-Oh pobrecito mi…

-Padrino…gente-dijo Draco

-Me voy a sentar mejor-harry partio a su asiento ,severus miro a draco aproblemado ,esta seria la prueba de fuego , si sobrevivian esta clase ,podrian mantener su relacion bien en secreto.Harry se armo de valor para enfretar las 3 hrs que tendria a su amor enseñando.La sala se lleno y pronto Snape empezo la clase.

-Silencio , me alegro de tenerlos de vuelta , ahora abran sus textos en la pagina 236 , la pocion Battery , basada en un energizante muggle..supongo que saben que es una energizante.

-Una bebida que provoca energia por sus alto contenidos de cafeina

-Srta Granger , acaso no puede aguantrse de responder…bueno ya que lo hizo 10 ptos para gryffindor , ahora que otros frutos o componentes podemos encontrar en una energizante aparte de la cafeina.-alguien que no sea la Srta Granger-harry levanto la mano.-Sr Potter , nos va iluminar acaso-_estas seguro que puedes responder esto_

-El Guarana…_acaso crees que responderia algo que no supiese_

-No puedo creerlo ,vencer a voldemort lo ha puesto mas inteligente..solo por eso le concedere 20 ptos…_te amo mi angelito estudioso_-puede sentarse , ahora pueden comenzar la pocion.-Snape se sento y miraba de reojo a Harry este trabajaba concentrado pero podia ver lo nervioso que estaba , como unas gotitas de sudor enmarcaban su cicatriz se veia realmente adorable , la clase siguio sin muchos problemas ,hasta que finalizo ,al terminar la mayoria salio arrancando ,ron y hermione salieron ,sabian que harry probablemente querria estar un rato con su novio.

-Harry nos vemos luego-dijo hermione

-Si mas rato nos vemos , Snape se quedo esperando que la gente saliese ,mientras harry ordenaba suus cosas con excesiva calma , estaba en eso cuando sintio que le tomaban el hombro pero supo por el tacto que no era Severus.

-Hola harry

-Oh Anthony..como estas-Anthony Goldstein un Ravenclaw muy atractivo se acercaba peligrosamente a harry ,peligroso porque cierto profesor de pociones miraba todo y estaba al borde de lanzarle un avada si se acercaba un cm mas a su novio

-Bien gracias..tu como has estado

-Excelente…ahora que te veo , sabes me preguntaba si tenias planes para esta noche-el chico se empezo a acercar , harry se arranco y rodeo al chico quedando libre.

-De echo si , la verdad Tony es que tengo pareja asi que…

-Es un alumno aqui?

-No

-Entonces que importa…ni que se fuese a enterar

-_Si supieras…_Sabes yo lo sabria y probablemente el se enteraria , ademas le amo demasiado para siquiera pensar en engañarle…disculpa

-Ese es un bastardo con suerte..bueno podemos salir juntos ,ahora

-De echo debo hablar con Snape…nos vemos por ahi-dijo harry , Anthony salio echando humo por la boca , harry le habia rechazado por alguien que nisiquiera podria verles.Por otro lado harry cerro la puerta con un hechizo e insonorizo la sala.

-Asi que soy un bastardo con suerte.-dijo Snape sin quitar su mirada de los pergaminos

-Eso dicen por ahi-dijo harry sentandose sobre un pupitre y desajustando su corbata

-Y me amas demasiado para engañarme

-Si…te amo demasiado para herirte de cualquier manera…ven aca-Severus camino hacia donde estaba harry al llegar a destino harry le abrazo muy fuerte ,incluso le abrazo con las piernas , y puso su nuca en el pecho de su novio-te he extrañado demasiado-harry tomo una larga inhalacion ,tratado de retener todo el aroma de su novio.

-Estaba al borde de mandarle un avada a ese idiota que se te acercaba tanto ,yo tambien te he extrañado , como estuvo tu dia?

-Porfin acabo…porfin estoy aqui ,en tus brazos Sev

-Tanto me extrañabas?

-Si…es extraño sabes ,sentir esta dependencia , nunca habia sentido algo asi por nadie , kizas por mis amigos pero no a estos niveles ,es asi como el amor se siente.

-Si mi vida , nos queda tanto por aprender…que tienes que hacer ahora?

-Mmmmmmmmmmm , besarte toda la tarde sin interrupciones?

-Debo trabajar y tu tienes deberes

-Tengo que besarte ,acariciarte ,por todos lados esos son mis deberes

-Lo peor es que me tienes mas que convencido…ya amor ,sal de aqui ,si haces tus deberes te dejo dormir en mi pieza.

-Enserio?

-Si…pero los haces

-Si…te conte mi delicioso profe me dio puntos.

-Ves…es un hombre justo ese profesor…o sera que quiere ligar contigo

-Probablemente , pero solo tengo ojos para ti y el trasero de mi profe

-Capullo

-Te amo Sev

-Anda-diijo Severus mientras ordenaba sus cosas y se iba a la mazmorra a ordenar su mente.

Harry se fue a su sala comun corriendo, ahi vio a hermione estudiando mientras ron la trataba de convencer que se fuera a hacer cositas por ahi

-Ni lo intentes…necesito hacer mis deberes con Mione-dijo harry sentandose

-Y tu tan deseoso de hacer las tareas?-dijo mione

-Yo…estudio un poco siempre…ademas porque habria

-Que te prometieron a cambio de hacer las tareas harry james potter evans-dijo Mione

-Que podria dormir alla-dijo harry derrotado

-Aja…sexo por estudio eh…roncito ,si no haces tus tareas te corto el agua-dijo Hermione triunfante

-Dile a tu novio que si antes le odiaba ahora lo odio mas te enteras?

-No deberias odiarle…mira como esta harry de feliz ,sinceramente cuando lo habiamos visto asi.-dijo Mione

-Tienes razon pero , es un sadico

-Solo sabe como manejar a harry es todo-dijo la chica mientras hacian los deberes , en otro lado Draco miraba a ginny vestirse.lentamente.

-Que miras?

-A ti…eres realmente bella

-Enserio?

-Si…Ginny ,yo voy a dejar el colegio el proximo año y tu estaras sola aqui

-Tengo a mis amigos

-Si lo se ,pero me preocupa que pasara con nosotros

-Porque?

-Me preocupo, que ya no quieras estar conmigo.

-Draco ,como no voy a querer estar contigo

-Antes no querias

-Antes no te conocia…no seas inseguro , aunque no te viese en todo el año te amaria igual ,ademas siendo un heroe de guerra…estoy segura que podran hacer excepciones…no se si te digo esto lo suficiente pero te amo Draco Malfoy

-Yo a ti Ginevra-Draco beso a su novia nuevamente-Sabes admiro un poco a cararajada

-Porque?

-Su autocontrol , bueno el del y el de mi padrino

-Si…debe ser raro estar enamorado y no poder decirlo

-Bueno nosotros estuvimos asi

-Pero como un mes…y fue horrible a ellos les queda mas de un año

-Si lo se , pero yo creo que lo lograran , bueno eso si la legion de admiradores de harry le dejan en paz , conociendo a mi padrino es mas que capaz de mandarles un avada.

-Tu crees?

-Si que lo creo-dijo Draco , luego siguio con Ginny ,ella se quedo dormida en los brazos de su novio en el salon de menesteres


	14. TASTING SABOREANDO

Aviso:Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.Estos son de JK "mecagoenlareinatotalparaesosoymsaricaqueella" Rowling. Si no te gusta la acccion chico-chico mejor sal corriendo de aki. Esto es solo para diversion no gano nada haciendo esto solo divertirme.Este es harry/snape mi primero va lento y nada hope you like.Pensamientos van en cursiva , gracias por los reviews...toi demasiado happy con ellos y si se que a veces soy media ezquisofrenica para escribir...pero es mi estilo..tratare de mejorar ortografia etc etc..oki? y si me ekivoco en alguna palabrita sorry no pidan mi cabecita en bandeja de plata...plis recuerden cursiva son los pensamientos , negrita son las cartas o notas y lo normal son los textos...no se se si habia aclarado eso pero porsiaca y GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS sobretodo a terci 

TASTING

Harry se dirigia a la habitacion de cierto profesor de pociones con su capa invisible , asi no levantaria sospechas , al llegar a la puerta empezo a decir contraseñas , quizas con un poco de suerte podria sorprender a su amado

-Haber Sev , cual sera tu contraseña , mmmmm , Odio a los gryffindor , no , odio los caramelos de limon , gryffindor sucks , viva Slytherin , el negro es sexy , amo a harry-con eso la puerta se abrio-wow , amor llegue.-dijo harry ,pero Severus no estaba en la pieza , harry comenzo a deambular por la pieza , miraba las cosas que habian alla ,cuando se canso de mirar decidio sacarse la ropa y meterse en la cama , vio la almohada de Snape y harry la olio , tenia el olor de su novio, mientras Severus estaba en la oficina de Dumbledore

-Albus me quiero ir

-Sev muchacho , supongo que sabes que debes ser discreto

-Que si

-Entonces porque le contaste todo a Minnie

-Pq los he pillado a uds muchas veces , queria vengarme , ademas harry ya hablo con ella.

-Eres feliz?

-Ahora no ,cuando llegue a mi pieza lo sere..albus por merlin

-Ya , ya , andate pareces desesperado por Merlin

-Imagina tener clases con muchos alumnos incluido puffys y de ahi para rematar tener clases con tu novio sin poder decir nada y para re-rematar que venga un capullo y lo invite a salir en tus narices.

-Espero que no le haya pasado nada

-No le paso…porque harry se lo saco de encima

-No puedes atacar a los alumnos y menos por celos

-Que no se acerquen a harry

-Entonces has publica tu relacion

-No se puede y tu lo sabes…ya me voy , harry debe estar afuera de mi despacho muerto de frio y yo aqui cotillando

-Buenas noches Severus

-Buenas noches albus y dile buenas noches a minnie cuando salga del armario donde se metio cuando me sintio llegar-severus partio corriendo a su pieza , se paro esperando que unos brazos le rodeasen pero nada , kizas harry se habia molestado y marchado mas que mal hacia mas de 20 minutos habian pasado de la hora que habian acordado en juntarse , ya desilucionado decidio entrar , su sorpresa fue ver el uniforme de su novio en el suelo y al chico en la cama leyendo garfield.-Como entraste?

-No soy harry potter acaso?

-Si claro…bueno _niñato engreido_…hiciste todas tus tareas?

-Mira mi mochila , tengo todos mis deberes echos ,eso si si antes no le simpatizabas a ron ahora te odia

-Y porque? que le hice ahora?

-Nada a mione le extraño verme interesado en el estudio , asi que me pregunto que me habias ofrecido a cambio

-Muy buena deduccion de la Srta Granger

-Puedes decirle Hermione…bueno el asunto es que ella tomo una actitud parecida a la tuya ,le corto el agua el Ron hasta que hiciese sus tareas.

-Ya y yo que tengo que ver

-Ron dice que como tu me ofreciste algo a cambio ,ahora a mione se le ocurrio quitarle algo a el.

-Harry

-Si

-Que es cortar el agua?

-Que lo dejaria sin sexo por una temporada , eso es cortar el agua

-Por merlin uds si que hablan raro. _IUU NO KERO IMAGINARME A LA SRTA GRAGER HACIENDOLO CON WEASLEY IUUUUU_

-Ven a acostarte conmigo..odio dormir solo

-Ya voy ,me pongo el pijama en el baño y salgo

-Sev

-Que quieres

-Para que vas a ir al baño , hoy te vi tal como Dios te trajo al mundo y creeme Dios hizo un muy pero muy buen trabajo._tu cuerpo ,tus piernas tu…coso…wow_

-Tu no tienes remedio _acaso piensas algo mas que en sexo_

-Te gustaria que lo tuviese?-dijo harry casi ronroneando

-No en realidad

-Me alegro..ya dejame mirarte…porfavor…_me faltan las palomitas de maiz y estariamos listo para el show_

-Pervertido , pero te dare en el gusto ya que hiciste todas tus tareas como un niño bueno…_pareciese que solo te faltan las palomitas de maiz no harry?_.-dijo Snape para empezar a desvestirse.Harry miraba embobado a su profesor como si fuese la cosa mas hermosa que hubiese visto nunca, solo abrio los ojos y la boca.Severus se llego a sonrojar con la mirada lujuriosa que le lanzaba harry , se iba a poner los pantalones del pijama cuando.

-No…no lo hagas , duerme asi-dijo harry-Porfavor

-Pero me va a dar frio

-No no , si te da frio yo te caliento…ven aqui-dijo harry anhelante ,Severus se metio en la cama mientras harry se ponia de lado ,con un brazo sobre la cabeza y con la otra recorria el pecho de severus provocandole al mayor unas descargas electricas , lo mejor de todo es que harry ahora le miraba con amor infinito ,concentrado en conocer el cuerpo de su amor , no era la accion salvaje de la mañana (cosa que no era mala tampoco) , sino que harry miraba y apenas rozaba la piel de su novio.

-Que haces?-dijo Severus mientras acariciaba el rostro de harry

-Tu piel…es tan suave…perfecta

-Como tu rostro , me gusta esta mandibula dura , los labios delgados , tu nariz perfecta, tus ojos verdes…sabes amo tu cara entera…te amo a ti entero.-harry seguia acariciando ,siguio el recorrido por el hombro,viendo la clavicula , Sev recoria los labios ,su cuello , su nuez , harry miro la boca de su novio,se acerco timido y solo la rozo con sus labios ,Sev cerro los ojos , era demasiado erotico todo lo que hacian y lo peor es que harry ni idea tenia.Sev mantuvo su autocontrol , no lo iba a estropear , si algo tenia que pasar esa noche pasaria..

Harry se acerco mas a severus y lo descubrio un poco , recorrio el abdomen , tan perfecto ,con algunas calugas por el entrenamiento , sev recorria los brazos de harry con los ojos cerrados , la piel de harry era un poco aspera pero no de mala manera , harry vio los ojos cerrados de su novio y le parecio adorable , harry siguio acariciando a su profesor y llego a los pezones , esto seria especial , humedecio sus dedos con los que iba a trabajar esa area ,aparto un mechon de la cara de severus antes de humedecer sus dedos y digirilos a los pezones de su novio , Severus sintio una rafaga de electricidad recorriendolo ,si lo anterior era erotico esto era orgasmico , harry abrio los ojos cuando su profe se mordio el labio inferior y escapo un gemido,harry chupo uno de los dedos de su profe con lo que otro gemido ronco exclamo , harry estaba en la gloria escuchando la voz de su novio , era tan aterciopelada y varonil,dificilmente algo mejor.,harry se acerco mas al objeto de sus deseos y empezo a conocer las piernas , eran largas pero no muy delgadas , se las imagino alrededor de el aprisionandolo.,ese pensamioento causo una gran ereccion ,que no paso desapercibida para el profesor ,en ese minuto severus humedecio sus dedos para rozar la ereccion de su novio , ahora era harry el que gemia , harry rozo toda la espina de su amor , Sev arqueo la espalda y echo la cabeza atras pero no dejo de rozar el miembro de su novio ,la respiracion de ambos ya era agitada , harry miro a sev y este le miro devuelta , harry empezo a acariciar la cintura de Severus , mientras este acariciaba los huesito de la cadera , harry levanto la vista y se encontro con los ojos de su amado , tiernamente le dio un pico y se alejo , mirandolo diciendole todo lo que sentia en esa mirada , lo mucho que le amaba ,deseaba ,todo ,sin quererlo ambos estaban en el limbo , sin saber si seguir o parar ,Severus acerco a harry si mismo y le abrazo , con las llemas delineo la cicatriz de la frente y harry toco la marca tenebrosa ,se sentia helada inerte como que ese pedazo de piel estuviese muerta , la beso con dulzura , y sev sintio , sintio todo como hacia mucho no habia sentido , harry le llenaba entero , ahora comprendia las palabras del chico la otra noche sobre la seguridad , harry le hacia sentir seguro , harry le hacia quererse un poco mas , sin saberlo uno rescato al otro de los abismos personales.

-Te amo harry

-Yo tambien a ti Severus-harry se acurruco en el pecho de su novio , se puso entre las piernas de el y acomodo la cabeza en su pecho y respiro de manera profundo.sev recorrio la espina de harry con sus dedos mientras harry comenzo a besar el pecho que tenia frente a el y rasguñarlo como si fuese un gatito sev, arqueo la espalda lo que hizo que harry tuviese mejor acceso al cuello el cual fue besado de manera sensual y tierna , luego la nuez fue atacada , Snape siguio bajando sus manos y llego hasta la parte alta de las muslos , harry respiro en el oido de su amor , harry empezo a succionar un poco el cuello y morder la oreja mientras con las manos comenzo a jugar con los pezones , snape acerco al chico y se movio un poco debajo del chico ,harry volvio a besar a severus , sus lenguas se encontraron al igual que sus manos ,de a poco el movimiento comenzo a ser mas frenetico ,ambos ya estaban desesperados , solo querian amarse como fuese , harry siguio acariciando el cabello de severus ,y empezo ha hacer un camino de besos desde los labios ,pasando por el menton , nuez ,cuello , pecho , abdomen , ombligo , bajovientre y se encontro con el miembro enorme y ergido de su novio ,siguio besando , ya severus empezo a removerse inquieto bajo el toque de su amor , harry siguio besando llegando a los testiculos y el perineo se quedo un rato ahi , Sev pensaba que no aguantaria mas , mientras el chico masajeaba los muslos ,luego subio y miro a sev , sabia que si volvia atacar el miembro su novio se correria y no queria eso , no todavia.

-Ahora o mas rato?-le dijo harry , Sev lo miro no entendio.

-Que quieres tu

-Mas rato…mucho mas

-Entonces sera mas rato-harry miraba como palpitaba el miembro y sabia que no debia hacer nada , solo le sostuvo la mirada a su amor , apenas sevy jr se calmo harry volvio a besar a su novio , ahora Severus entendia a que se referia su chico con ahora o mas rato y le encontro razon ,se sorprendio del autocontrol del chico , sev se sento y atrajo a harry con el , este lo miraba ,mientras sev volvia a recorrer la piel de harry ,ahora con la punta de su lengua

-Tu sabor es increible, tal como me lo imagine-dijo Sev

-No mas que el tuyo-ambos chicos estaban abrazado sentados con las piernas entrelazadas.harry volvio a besar a Severus mientras tomaba la mano de el y lamia los dedos a la par con su novio , luego harry los dirigio a su entrada , Sev se le quedo viendo y harry volvio a besarle para luego dirigirlo a su cuello y a que bajase por su cuerpo asi , harry subio un poco para que Sev alcanzase sus pezones ,los cual es fueron atrapados por la boca del maestro , mientras harry masturbaba el miembro de su amor y Sev con su otra mano masturbaba a su novio , cuando lo sintio listo y harry se sintio en condicion ,decendio lentamente por el miembro de su novio ,disfrutando cada cm de su ser , cuando lo tuvo entero empezo el baile ,harry se apego a Severus y comenzo a besarle mientras el hombre le ayudaba a subir y bajar ,no subia mucho pero lo hacia lento y cuando bajaba su prostata era anikilada con lo que harry casi gritaba de placer ,sev sentia la intimidad de su novio y era simplemente perfecta ,echa para el mientras con un brazo le abrazaba con el otro masturbaba a su novio asi sentiria todo ,Harry mientras tuvo una idea , busco la entrada de sev para penetrarle manualmente asi ambos sentirian igual , harry empezo a penetrar y severus masturbaba y todo era acompasado , Severus no podia mas,nunca le habian echo algo asi , sentia que iba a explotar y escuchar los gritos de placer de harry no ayudaba mucho ,la situacion de harry era igual ,era demasiado placer junto ,el sentia el interior de su novio , mientras era penetrado y mastubado ,eso era algo nuevo y sin sikiera tratar de impedirlo se corrio en las manos de su profe mientras este otro lo hacia en su interior , harry saco la mano de donde su profe mientras con la otra acaricio el rostro , y su corazon , harry se echo hacia atras y severus sobre el , claro que despues que se corrio , hizo un hechizo de limpieza a ambos abdomenes asi no se quedarian pegajosos ni sucios.

-Eso ha sido-dijo Severus sin poder respirar del todo

-Maravilloso Sev , nunca en mi vida habia sentido algo igual

-Dices eso por

-Porque ha sido el mejor polvo de mi vida ,ahora entiendo eso de que hacer el amor es mejor que el sexo…nunca me habia conectado asi con nadie

-Es enserio?

-Te amo..ai mi corazon me llega a doler

-Calma amor

-Te amo, pero muchisimo

-Yo te adoro , de verdad te gusto?

-Estas de broma…o sea me fascino , fue todo lo que esperaba y mas ,muchisimo mas , ni en mis sueños mas descabellados lo haciamos asi-dijo harry trankilizandose y sonriendo como tonto-y tu?..como lo hice?

-Maravilloso mi amor , no sabes todo lo que senti ni te imaginas ,sabes te amo mas ahora ,tenia miedo que esto cambiase todo y lo hizo pero para bien , cambio todo para mejor , lo ame…oye y como aprendiste a…no se …seducir

-No lo se , como te dije nunca habia sido asi , con cualquier otro solo era un par de besos en zonas claves ,mete y saca y adios , o sea sabia que las otras personas la pasaban bien ,era como lo minimo nunca tan egoista pero esto?…no jamas , solo me nacio , queria tocarte entero , conocerte ,saber como hacerte sentir todo lo que sentia , que tu disfrutases como yo…queria que fuese memorable ,especial.

-Lo fue amor…creeme que lo fue...-Sev beso a su novio y lo acomodo-No te dolio..o si?

-Para nada..era como si tu cuerpo

-Si…se amoldase al mio….simplemente increible…amor…mi amor-Severus miro a su novio que yacia dormido abrazado a el sobre la ropa.Sev no pudo mas que sonreir , arropo a su amor y se abrazo mas a el para dormir…mas que mal al dia siguiente tendrian clases denuevo y casi ni se verian ,cosa muy dura para ambos.A la mañana siguiente harry desperto y vio a su amor durmiendo , miro la hora tenia mas de dos horas antes de que fuese su primera clase , Miro a Severus dormir , que pacifico se veia ,ahi durmiendo como un joven ,con una sonrisa en los labios ,quizas recordando los eventos de la noche pasada.Harry entonces tuvo una idea , se metio debajo de las sabanas y aprovechando que tanto el como su amor seguian sin ropa empezo a besarle de a poco , subiendo por su espina , acariciando su trasero , Severeus estaba durmiendo feliz , harry con una mano comenzo a rozar su miembro dormido y con la otra empezo a tantear la entrada , mientras besaba el hombro ,cuello y oreja , de a poco metio un dedo sin dejar de masturbarle ,Sev lanzo un gemido ronco que harry tomo como un sigue , siguio en su tarea cuando metio un segundo dedo , Sev empezaba a despertar pero no del todo , harry siguio besandole de a poco , luego sin dejar de tocarle se aventuro con el tercer dedo , ahi Severus termino de despertar , miro a harry besandose ,masturbandole y penetrandole mientras el despertaba ,por un segundo fue como demasiada informacion ,pero al ver al chico absolutamente concentrado en el ,sev no pudo mas que sonreir.

-Quieres que pare o puedo continuar?-pregunto Harry sin abrir sus ojos

-Sigue-harry sonrio ante la declaracion de su novio-Harry movio los 3 dedos dentro de su novio y este empezo a retorcerse dentro de la cama ,cuando le sintio listo pregunto

-Como quieres ponerte

-Quiero mirarte

-Ok..asi sera entonces-Harry se acosto sobre su profesor y comenzo a besar su pecho , apenas poso sus labios su virilidad desperto , harry la coloco entre las nalgas de su novio mientras seguia masturbandole y besandole ,ahora que Severus habia despertado tambien participaba dirigiendo el movimiento pelvico de su amor , cuando el aire falto ,harry miro a Severus casi como pidiendole permiso con lo que sev respondio besandole , Harry empezo a entrar al cuerpo de su amor , Severus arqueo la espalda mientras harry la tomaba.

-Yo…realmente…oh dios..amor-dijo harry tratando de acabar la frase de manera coherente

-Dale….oh por merlin…harry

-Dime Potter…me calienta mas

-Es un per…dios…verti….do…sr…potter

-Te amo snape

-No mas de lo que yo……uffffff siiiiii-harry embestia con una lentitud grosera ,Snape ya ni decia cosas cuerdas lo unico que sabia que decia cuerdo era potter , y a el le habia encantado escuchar como le decian Snape ,con ese tono calenton que ponia harry.

Harry siguio besando a su amor y empezo a subir la velocidad , les llegaba a doler tanto placer , harry tomo las manos de severus tu las puso sobre su cadera y las sujeto con las de el mientras sus cuerpos se tocaban , harry volvio a subir la velocidad ,severus no sabia cuanto mas iba a aguantar.

-Mal…dito crio te pien….saaaaaaaaas correr

-No lo se….uffffff esto esta

-No pares Potter o te descuentos puntos-harry se calento aun mas al escuchar la amenaza de su profesor , a su que en vez de acelerar ,volvio al ritmo lento y para cuando Snape ya se habia acostumbrado harry empezo a ir rapido muy rapido en exceso rapido , iba el todo por el todo ,no supo que paso ni cuando pero se corrio al mismo tiempo que Snape ambos gritando , por el orgasmos ,las estocadas ,todo , una corriente electricas les envolvio , Sev estaba todo sudado miraba a harry , y este le miraba sonriendo , como perdido en esos pozos de petroleo que tenia su profe de ojos y sin creerlo una lagrima salio de ellos.

-Amor..te lastime, disculpame..no pense que…

-Nunca habia despertado asi…te adoro harry potter-dijo Snape mientras otra lagrima le acompañaba a la primera , harry le miro y le beso con infinita ternura ,mientras sev se agarraba del cuello de su novio como si su vida dependiese de aquello y lloro…como en años no lo hacia , como queria hacerlo cuando su amor no despertaba y el le suplicase que volviese.

-Ya mi amor…ya paso , ahora vamos a ser felices , yo te voy a hacer muy feliz Sev ,como tu me haces a mi.

-Me quieres hacer feliz?-dijo Sev en un susurro ,cosa que para harry fue mas adorable aun

-Es lo unico que quiero , bueno eso y quizas tener una familia , ese ha sido mi sueño mas preciado ,aparte de conquistarte.

-Querrias tener una familia conmigo?

-Tendria que estar loco para querer una familia con alguien que no fueses tu…te amo hoy y lo hare mañana y si nos cuidamos nos amaremos eternamente…cursi y todo de verdad lo creo.

-No se a quien debo agradecer el milagro de que estes conmigo

-A mis padres ,sirius ,marcus y mas importante a ti mismo , por mostrarme quien eras de verdad…sabes , te prefieren a ti que a Cho…sobretodo mi papa.

-De que hablas?-dijo Sev sin entender

-Cuando te dije que me reuni con mis padres ,ellos sabian mis sentimientos hacia a ti y me dijeron que les complacia que estuviese contigo que con Cho…la encontraban muy puta

-Pero es que lo es

-Sev no seas malo es tu alumna

-Lo se ,pèro eso no le quita lo hueca y puta….lo unico que falta es que crea que vestirse de negro hace mas inteligente a la gente

-Amor…tu te vistes de negro

-Si ,pero tenia motivos..creo que es hora de renovar mi guardaropa.

-Te amo..pero eso lo haras con drakito que tiene paciencia y buen gusto al vestir…

-Y tu?

-Solo tengo buen gusto en hombres…disculpa

-Ya a levantarse

-Es necesario?

-Anda odie…yo voy a la ducha no se tu

-Creo que voy contigo


	15. LOVE ,LOVEFIGHT?

Aviso:Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.Estos son de JK "mecagoenlareinatotalparaesosoymsaricaqueella" Rowling. Si no te gusta la acccion chico-chico mejor sal corriendo de aki. Esto es solo para diversion no gano nada haciendo esto solo divertirme.Este es harry/snape mi primero va lento y nada hope you like.Pensamientos van en cursiva , gracias por los reviews...toi demasiado happy con ellos y si se que a veces soy media ezquisofrenica para escribir...pero es mi estilo..tratare de mejorar ortografia etc etc..oki? y si me ekivoco en alguna palabrita sorry no pidan mi cabecita en bandeja de plata...plis recuerden cursiva son los pensamientos , negrita son las cartas o notas y lo normal son los textos...no se se si habia aclarado eso pero porsiaca y GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS sobretodo a terci. Me bajo la a y hoy subire todo lo que tengo escrito hasta el capitulo que estoy armando ahora...si enloquesi pero asi me obligo a escribir mas rapido...aunque no se si alguien lea esto...ok saludos 

LOVE, LOVE …FIGHT?

.Luego de la ducha ,vestirse y un par de arrumacos Harry y Severus bajaron a desayunar por rutas separadas y casi sin toparse mucho , al rato bajaron los amigos ,todos se sentaron y comenzaron a comer,ultimamente todos despertaban temprano asi conversaban con calma ,pero ese dia Harry estaba ausente como en otro planeta ,con una sonrisa de idiota en los labios ,y resplandeciente.

Ginny miraba a harry y luego le cuchicheaba a Draco cosas , luego miro a Snape y confirmo sus pensamientos.Lo que le dijo Ginny a draco con una sonrisa en su rostro provoco que este escupiese el jugo hacia harry que estaba frente a el.

-Animal , que me he duchado esta mañana ya.-dijo harry para luego , mirar a Ginny y ver que en los ojos de la chica habia la misma maldita chispa que en los de Dumbledore.

-Mariposito mio no hay nada que quieras decirme

-No se de que hablas princesa

-Oh tu si sabes…o te recuerdo que ese brillito especial solo lo tienes cuando…noooooooo cuando paso?

-Anoche-dijo harry sonrojandose.Severus veia toda la accion , vio como la jovenccita weasley abrazaba a harry y entendio toda la algarabia , _maldito crio PUBLICALO EN EL PROFTA PARA LA PROXIMA ,pero por el otro lado con la cara que anda..aunque igual me encanta ser yo quien provoque en el esas reacciones, que este asi por mi _penso el profesor de pociones mientras harry sentaba de un paraguaso a la chica y le gruñia-Puedes hacerla mas piola , de ahi a la noche por lo bajo me cortan el agua.

-Disculpa..tu novio tiene brillito tambien y esta como…mas joven , bueno como fue , quien fue primero , tu fuiste pasivo o activo…quiero saberlo todo-Pregunto Ginny queriendo detalles y draco atragantandose con su desayuno ,la reaccion de ron hubiese sido la misma si no hubiese estado tan preocupado de comer.

-Ah ,no..uds se juntaran solitos a comentar esas cosas-dijo Draco poniendo cara de asco

-Como que yo no supiese como tu con ginny lo hacen

-Pero no es lo mismo-dijo draco turbado para luego susurrar bajito-estas hablando de mi padrino no me interesa saber detalles de su vida sexual.-harry miro a draco y le encontro razon ya debia ser dificil para el aceptarle como pareja del hombre que draco veia como su padre para ademas refregarle como hacia el amor con su novio.

-Tienes razon-dijo harry-ginny que tienes que hacer ahora?

-Hora muerta…tu?

-Mmmmm DCAO , hablare con Remus haber si me deja faltar a su clase

-Donde siempre?

-Obvio-dijo harrry poniendose de pie para hablar con el amigo de sus padres se dirigio a la mesa de los profesores cuando vio a Remus-Profesor Lupin , puedo tener una palabra con ud?

-Si claro-dijo Lupin bajando mientras haarry le mandaba una mirada a severus ,ginny tenia razon se veia mas joven ,mas guapo y si tenia aquel "brillito" al cual se referia Ginny.Remus al salir miro a harry-Hay algo que me quieras contar.

-Que sirius te mando saludos?

-Payaso…no sobre cierto colega que anda…mmmm como decirlo resplandeciente al igual que tu.

-Tanto se nos nota?

-A los que les conocemos de verdad si

-Bueno queria volarme esta hora…sabes tengo algunas cosas que hacer

-harry…

-No son con el , sino con Ginny.

-Ok…solo porque te debemos la vida , mañana entregame 2 pergaminos sobre las imperdonables y como absorverlas.

-Te quiero remus-dijo harry abrazando a su tio ,Severus miraba la escena , una pekeña punzada de celos le lastimo ,pero recordo que Remus era como un tio para harry , harry miro a Severus y le sonrio , remus miro a su sobrino con cara de a este solo le falta que se le caiga la baba, luego miro a Severus y la vision era la misma

-Harry despabila

-Que…decias?

-Nada..andate a cotillear

-Ok -harry entro denuevo al comedor y se volvio a Sentar severus lo miraba solamente mientras harry se reia , cuando los chicos se marcharon a clases Ginny y harry partieron al salon de menesteres…hacia meses que no lo usaban ellos dos.harry paso tres veces adelante de la puerta al llegar habian cojines en el unas cervezas de mantequilla y muchas golosinas , harry se tiro a los sillones y su amiga le siguio , luego insonorizo la pieza ,asi nadie escucharian las cosas que dirian.

-Ahora si me lo cuentas todo-dijo la chica y harry le conto todo con lujo de detalles , de como lo habian echo.-Wow que romantico lo que me cuentas ,ademas el profe parecia conejo duracel

-Si…insito cuanta razon tenias princesa , hacerlo con quien amas es muchisimo mejor

-Te lo dije capullo , bueno o sea tu seras el pasivo

-Emmm no ,lo dudo despues de como lo desperte

-A pichulazo limpio?…harry por merlin

-Na lo hicimos en la mañana…pero fue mas rapido no teniamos toda la noche como ayer…hoy fue el segundo mejor polvo ,el mejor rapidito.

-Conociendote que tan rapidito..40 minutos

-mas o menos…bueno no lo se estaba cansado…oye y drakito..rinde bien

-Si mi amor me tiene consentidisima , ahora te entiendo porque tantos revolcones , es demasiado rico , sentirse asi..Draco…lo amo

-Sabes a veces pienso que debi haber esperado a mi amor

-Harry tu no te permitias amar a nadie y cuando descubriste que le amabas me dijiste que el no te daria ni la hora…ahora a un par de meses de esa conersacion caiste en coma ,le besaste , mataste a voldemort y lo hicieron.

-Olvidas que lo lleve de paseo en escoba

-Si…recuerdo el paseito.

-Asi que amas a huron?

-Si…amo a huron , que raro ha sido este año ,si alguien me hubiese dicho que esto seria asi me hubiese reido en su cara…menosmal que esta que termina.

-Si ,deseo las vacaciones mas que nada en el mundo

-Iras donde tus tios..llevaras a Sevy contigo

-Te imaginas la cara de tio Vernom si llegase de la mano con Sev..o peor nos pillase besandonos frente a su puerta ,sabes se lo voy a proponer ,conociendo el retorcido humor de mi amorcito demas y me da la pasada.

-Si lo haces dejame acompañarte

-Trato…oye y draco que pasara cuando deje la escuela , tu tienes claro que eres un pastelito demasiado delicioso

-Harry

-Te lo digo

-Mi pregunta contigo y tu amor es simil, goldstein te ha estado rondando y no es el unico.

-Como sabes lo de…

-Obvio ,despues de tu rechazo me fue a preguntar quien era tu novio

-Y que le dijiste

-Que no estudiaba aqui , que te dejase en paz pero la verdad que era muy insistente

-Entonces que le dijiste

-Que tu novio era severus Snape

-TU ESTAS DEMENTE

-Nunca hemos puesto en duda eso querido..o sea me tiro a huron

-No se como te aguanto y que te dijo?

-Que si le iba a seguir dando nombres absurdos , mejor parase ahi , que el infierno se congelaria antes que tu te tirases a un profe y mas a Severus Snape

-Idiota

-Si luego me mostro el dedo y me pregunto si no era draco.

-Que le dijiste

-Que el huroncito solo me coge a mi

-Asi me gusta..oye y huroncito esta bien equipado?

-Supongo…mas grande que mi hermano.

-Ya eso esta bien

-Y Sevy

-en exceso…con decirte que me asuste , pense que me iba a partir en dos

-wow tan asi

-No le has visto el porte a ese hombre…bueno es todo proporcional ,pero fue raro porque no me hizo daño , fue como que fue perfecto…todo fue perfecto , sera que hacer el amor con quien amas es asi.

-Yo creo ,con draco me pasa lo mismo…sabes acepto ir a la madriguera

-Wow , y dormira con ron?

-Obvio..y tu?

-Me quedare aqui ,estudiando para los examenes de conocimientos muggles para entrar a oxford

-Estudiar para los examenes…no sera FORNICAR HASTA QUEDAR TARADO Y AULLANDO?

-Bueno tambien…ginny

-Dime mariposito

-Gracias ,me has ayudado tanto princesa

-Como tu a mi…insisto eres la mejor amiga que una chica puede tener..que hora es?

-Cambio de hora ,que te toca

-Pociones

-Podrias darle una nota a Sev

-Claro…como me adora tu novio

-Sabes nunca ha dicho algo malo sobre ti y si ayudo a Draco a conquistarte es porque le agradas.

-Ya escribe…yo se lo entrego-harry tomo un pergamino y empezo a escribir **Gracias por el regalo de conocerte hoy te amo mas que anoche , sera posible , a la noche nos vemos…tu amor**-listo mariposito?

-Si que te parece?

-Me vas a hacer llorar , estas tan grande harry james potter evans

-Callate Ginevra weasley Prewett.

-Vamos-los chicos salieron riendose , harry encanto el pergamino para que solo Sev pudiese leerlo.Ginny se fue a clases a la cual fue escoltada por harry ,Ginny entro a la mazmorra y Sev miro a harry y este a el , le susurro que lo amaba antes de partir corriendo a su clase , luego paso todo el dia con sus amigos ,cuando vio a ginny esta lo miro

-Como te fue?-pregunto harry

-Mision cumplida y es mas , si el parsito me vio cara de lechuza se pueden meter esa idea por donde mejor les caiga

-dame dame dame

-Las palabras magicas

-Te amo ginevra ahora dame el maldito pergamino

-Aqui lo tiene Sr Potter ,sabes hoy a gryffindor no se le desconto ningun punto.,..podrias tu sabes cerca de los examenes

-payasa…dejame leer mejor-harry abrio el pergamino y reconocio la hermosa caligrafia e Severus-**Sr Potter ,he recibido con agrado su misiva y apesar de lo arriesgada de la mision ,me hizo muy feliz recibirla ,lo espero en mi oficina despues de comida y le recomendaria que comiese mas liviano.SS…ps asumo que nuestra lechuza sabe con lujo de detalles lo de anoche , solo te falta publicarlo en el profeta…si no fuese porque me mira enternecida y se que es lo mas cerca que estoy de tener una cuñada y nuera le borraria esa sonrisa , dele las gracias de mi parte.ps2…te amo**-harry penso que ahi mismo se corria ,con la tierna carta de su amor , hizo todas sus tareas mas rapido que decia merlin mientras disfrutaba de las ultimas semanas de clases con sus amigos, pero luego vendiran los examenes y su tiempo con su amor seria escaso ya que Mione lo tendria estudiando a su lado.Luego de la comida harry tomo su capa y algo de ropa para el dia siguiente y partio donde su amor , luego de entrar ambos se besaron con pasion

-Te extrañaba mi amor-dijo harry

-Yo tambien…oye es idea mia o te volaste la primera hora?

-Si…pero Remus me dio permiso

-Si lo vi…como te abrazaba

-Era la pareja de mi padrino no se si lo recuerdas._no puedes haberte puesto celoso?_

-Lo se _pero igual no me gusta que te abrace tanto_

-Ademas me tenia que poner al dia con Ginny

-Te volaste la mañna para irte de cotilleo…por eso ella me miraba asi

-Creeme teniamos mucho de que hablar

-Asumo que sabe todo

-Si…es como mi hermana , mi confidente todo ,ella fue la primera en saber que te amaba ,la que me alentaba a acercarme a ti , es como la mama que nunca tuve pero de mi edad.

-Ok..pero esa es nuestra intimidad , igual si draco se entera de algo

-Creeme draco no se enterara ni tu te enteraras de los detalles de ellos…sabes adivina…goldstein le pregunto a Ginny quien era mi novio

-Y que le dijo ella

-Que no estudiaba aqui etc etc ,pero cuando exigio nombre dijo…

-Que?…no no le habra dicho

-Severus Snape

-Mierda esta loca esa chikilla

-Alguna vez te ha cabido una duda?

-No, es cierto…y que paso-pregunto Severus asustado

-Nada..Anthony no le creyo ,le mostro el dedo y le dijo que si no le queria decir estaba bien pero que el infierno se congelaria antes que nosotros fuesemos pareja.

-O sea-pregunto Severus abrazando a su noviecito

-El frio que debe hacer en el infierno es abismante-dijo harry mientras le sacaba la camisa a su amor

-A veces se me olvida que tienes 16…por merlin-dijo Sev respirando entrecortadamente

-Pero estoy a pto de los 17…que me vas a regalar, me vas a hacer una fiesta?

-No lo se , bueno whatever…ven aqui-Severus beso con pasion a su chico mientras le desvestia rapidamente y bautizaban toda la mazmorra.

A la mañana siguiente , despues de la ducha harry se entaba vistiendo sentado en la cama mientras Sev estaba parado , se miraba al espejo.

-Amor tengo que ir a clases?…le patie el trasero a Voldemort , el ministerio como minimo deberia aprobarme todo.

-Harry james Potter Evans…realmente eres un haragan

-Y tu Severus Snape , tu eres un Nazi.

-Que es eso?

-Historia Muggle , un voldemort sin magia pero que consiguio que mucha gente creyese en su mierda , tambien trataba mal a un pueblo ,los judios..sabes que son esos?

-No soy un ignorante del todo Potter

-Amor que me digas Potter…supieras como me excita , me podria correr solo con tu voz

-Por merlin te parecen que son conversaciones adecuadas antes de ir a clases.

-Hey con alguien me debo desahogar mi amor…bueno a los seguidores de este ser horrible se les decian nazis…y eso pareces ahora obligandome a ir a clases..ademass tu tambien eres un heroe de guerra ,el mas guapo ,solo por eso deberian hacerte una estatua.

-Me llamaste nazi , eso equivale a Mortifago.

-Amor era un chiste

-De muy mal gusto

-Disculpame…no te enojes

-No me enojo…me duele solamente…que ni siquiera tu no puedas dejar de verme asi.

-No mi amor…fui un idiota…pòr favor-dijo harry haciendo un puchero-yo te veo como el maravilloso y hermoso ser humano que eres , perdoname

-Ok-dijo severus le dio un beso en los labios a harry y abrio la puerta de su despacho-Es hora de partir, tu y yo tenemos clases.-harry se puso su capa y salio por la puerta , Severus camino rapidisimo casi olvidando que harry le seguia,harry lo noto ,sabia que habia herido a su pareja con un comentario estupido…que las habia cagado , se devolvio a la habitacion de su novio ,espero que no hubiese nadie y entro ,se echo sobre la cama , oliendola ,sacando el olor de su amor de ella , luego se sento en el escritorio y pergamino y pluma comenzo a escribir**.Disculpame mi amor ,no fue mi intencion herirte pero lo hice , se que no me justifica decir que esto es absolutamente nuevo y si fuiste un mortifago pero mas importante fuiste un espia ,como muchos aliados infiltrados con los nazis , si pudieses entender todo lo que te admiro , lo que te amo sabrias que jamas te veria como uno de ellos ,tu eres mas que ellos mas que todo el mundo junto.Y es porque te amo , mas que nada ni nadie , y quizas te vuelva a herir , lo que puedo prometerte es poner mas atencion…te amo , ojalas puedas perdonarme…hp** , harry sello la carta y salio de la habitacion , no queria ver a nadie ,asi que fue donde nadie le buscaria , a la biblioteca , ese dia estudiaria ahi ,claro con la capa de invisibilidad ,Harry saco unos libros y se puso en una de las esquinas mas alejadas a leer sobre pociones ,quizas ese dia podria aprender algo de lo que no habia aprendido en 6 años ,ademas aprovecharia de adelantar el estudio para sus examenes ,Severus se preocupo cuando no lo vio aparecer al desayuno pero como se habia atrasado partio a su clase ,sus amigos se extrañaron al no verle en clases pero pensaron que se habia ido de cotilleo con ginny tal como el dia anterior ahora cuando no aparecio del brazo de ginny y si aparecio severus y no harry ahi todos se preocuparon , donde demonios se habia metido harry , comenzaron la busqueda , sev no pudo colaborar a)levantaria demasiadas sospechas y b)tenia clases ,pero estaba preocupado , realmente sobretodo cuando un clon de longbotton de 3er año hizo estallar el caldero y en vez de quitarle puntos y dejarlo castigado , le dio puntos y despacho a la clase rapido ,nadie entendia el cambio en snape pero hacia tiempo que venia cambiando que esto fue parte nada mas de lo que se vendria.Al finalizar el dia nadie sabia nada de harry , este estaba en la biblioteca embaladisimo estudiando y dobby le habia llevado algo de comida ,Severus fue a su pieza pensando que quizas estaria ahi cuando se encontro con la carta…_voy a tener que tener una cajita para guardar esto…al paso que vamos tendremos una novela para el proximo año_ ,sev leyo la carta y sabia que el arrepentimiento de su chico era enserio , sin pensarlo y sabiendo que no habian podido encontrarle llamo a quien sabria con seguridad donde estaba su chico ,es mas no entendia como no lo habia pensado antes.

-Dobby

-Profesor snape , que necesita de dobby sr

-Porias decirme dondde esta harry

-En la biblioteca profesor , pero…

-Si?

-No creo que pueda verle sr.

-Ok ,pero tratare…gracias

-Un placer para dobby es servir a harry potter y al profesor snape que es amigo especial de harry potter

-Si pero recuerda que nadie lo sabe casi

-Dobby es discreto señor-y con un Plop el elfo salio ,Severus bajo la escalera corriendo y entro a la biblioteca , vio las sillas y todas estaban corridas asi que sentado en la silla no estaba , empezo a buscar hasta que encontro un has de luz que le permitia estudiar perfectamente ,al ver la seccion de libros en la que en teoria podria estar su novio no pudo evitar sonreir , Severus saco un libro y se sento frente al has de luz

-Sabes ,han estado muy preocupado por ti ,te han buscado todo el dia

-Que hora es?-pregunto harry

-Cerca de la hora de cenar

-Disculpame por todo

-Esta olvidado ,es cierto todo esto es nuevo para ti y tienes el tacto de un mastodonte ,pero yo exagere sin duda..es que tienes que entender que esa parte es la de la que no estoy orgulloso

-Te amo ,pero el de tacto de mastodonte es Ron

-Bueno el de una jirafa? O un manarti?

-Si el de manati me gusto.-dijo harry saliendo de la capa con muchos pergaminos

-Te quedaste estudiando?

-Si todo el dia ,estudie pociones como loco ,creo que no lo hare tan mal en clases despues de todo-dijo harry parandose Severus lo miro ,se veia hermoso bajo la luz y le beso en la biblioteca…-vamos a cenar.


	16. KISSES BESOS

Aviso:Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.Estos son de JK "mecagoenlareinatotalparaesosoymsaricaqueella" Rowling. Si no te gusta la acccion chico-chico mejor sal corriendo de aki. Esto es solo para diversion no gano nada haciendo esto solo divertirme.Este es harry/snape mi primero va lento y nada hope you like.Pensamientos van en cursiva , gracias por los reviews...toi demasiado happy con ellos y si se que a veces soy media ezquisofrenica para escribir...pero es mi estilo..tratare de mejorar ortografia etc etc..oki? y si me ekivoco en alguna palabrita sorry no pidan mi cabecita en bandeja de plata...plis recuerden cursiva son los pensamientos , negrita son las cartas o notas y lo normal son los textos...no se se si habia aclarado eso pero porsiaca y GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS sobretodo a terci. Me bajo la a y hoy subire todo lo que tengo escrito hasta el capitulo que estoy armando ahora...si enloquesi pero asi me obligo a escribir mas rapido...aunque no se si alguien lea esto...ok saludos 

KISSES

Harry iba caminando por los pasillos de hogwarts ,se dirigia solo hacia la bilbioteca a buscar unos libros para la clase de DCAO y otro para transformacion , recien habia visto a su amor por ende andaba sonriendo ,detras de el Anthony Goldstein le seguia , para ver si le alcanzaba

-Harry ,harry

-Tony…como estas?

-No tan bien como tu

-El amor tony el amor-dijo harry dandose vuelta y sonriendo mientras recordaba a Sev

-Sabes ,ese amor oculto tuyo te tiene mas guapo que nunca , lastima que no estudie aqui…como lo hacen para verse

-Tenemos nuestros metodos.._supieses quien es y entenderias todo_.

-El otro dia le pregunte a Ginny quien es

-Y que te dijo-pregunto harry haciendose el desentendido

-Me dijo que no podia decirme hasta que solto que era Severus Snape

-Me conto…darle el dedo no fue muy caballeroso de tu parte.

-Tampoco fue bueno de su parte decirme esa mentira-Anthony se acerco a harry y este no lo habia notado , cuando sintio la pared contra su espalda y a Tony no muy lejos capto que estaba atrapado…_maldicion menosmal que sev no esta aqui_

-Hey ,ella te dijo lo que penso te dejaria satisfecho-dijo harry turbado ,Tony penso que ponia nervioso al chico y claro que era asi pero no por los motivos que el chico creia.Cuando las cosas no podian empeorar vio que Tony se le acercaba peligrosamente y por el rabillo del ojo vio a Severus acercandose…_maldicion..fue lindo conocerte_ _Tony_.Severus vio como harry trataba de escapar de Tony y como este le tenia acorralado sin escapatoria-Que haces Anthony?

-Algo que desde que volvi me muero de ganas de hacer.

-Tony..yo-tengo-novio..y lo amo.

-Un beso nada mas-dijo Tony ,severus solo miraba como harry se intentaba deshacer del muchacho..si harry no podia el lo haria y con un avada..nadie tocaba a su harry iba para alla varita en mano cuando

-Goldstein que demonios crees que haces

-Nada que te interese Zabinni

-Saca tus pezuñas de mi novio ahora-dijo Blaise en un tono que harry llego a temer , Severus paro su caminata para ver a Blaise , luego miro a harry que no entendia a Blaise y luego a Anthony que le desafiaba.

-Tu eres el novio de potter?…estas de sueño

-Necesitas la invitacion por escrito o que…suelta a mi novio o te hago soltarlo.-Anthony se quedo mirando a harry y blaise miro a harry y le guiño un ojo y le susurro…sigueme

-El novio de harry no estudia aqui-dijo Anthony

-Estoy perdiendo la paciencia , si no estuviese en la escuela ya te hubiese molido a palos-dijo el chico acercandose a harry y tomando aire beso a harry…al terminar el beso harry sonrio y acaricio el rostro de Blaise-Como ha estado tu dia amor

-Bien blaise…bueno hasta que este llego a interrumpirme-dijo mirando a Tony.-Iba a la biblioteca

-Tu me dijiste que no estudiaba aqui-dijo tony enfadado

-Te menti…queriamos llevar nuestra relacion en bajo perfil-dijo harry

-Pero parece que no podremos por cretinos como tu..ahora corre la voz que el cuerpo de potter tiene dueño…y soy yo…Largo-dijo Blaise

-Tu no puedes echarme zabinni-dijo anthony empujandolo

-Pero yo si Sr Goldstein-dijo severus tratando de ocultar la rabia ante el mozuelo-Que cree que hace …pensaba atacar al Sr Zabinni?

-Pero es que el…

-El que?

-Estaba dando un espectaculo con Potter

-Es cierto..pero no es motivo para que ud trate de golpearle 25 puntos menos para Ravenclaw

-Pero y Zabinni y Potter-reclamo Anthony

-Eso a ud no le interesa..ahora largo ,Potter Zabinni a mi oficina ahora-dijo severus enojado , Anthony sonrio y se fue ,al mirar a Blaise vio como abrazaba a harry y que Snape iba adelante

-Si Potter fuese novio con Snape , Zabinni no saldria vivo de esta-dijo Goldstein mientras caminaba ,mientras los 3 hombres llegaron a la masmorra y blaise solto a harry.Sev se sento en una silla mientras harry y blaise se sentaron en el sillon frente a el , harry no sabia que si su novio estaba enojado con el o con blaise , la expresion de Sev era absolutamente neutra , la tension se cortaba con cuchillo hasta que Blaise decidio hablar

-Profesor ,disculpe por besar a potter ,pero si no era yo ,lo haria Goldsmith y reconoscamoslo mejor yo que el.-Harry abrio los ojos como plato y severus le miro como si de pronto le hubiese salido una nueva cabeza.

-Disculpe?-dijo Sev

-Profesor , potter , creo que esto ya no es sostenible , teniamos que revelar un novio para harry , sino le iban a seguir molestando eternamente y yo puedo hacer el papel.Ahora debemos convenir ciertas cosas.-Harry y Sev se miraron sin poder creer lo que decia Blaise ,aunque claro siendo Blaise tampoco era como que les sorprendiese tanto ,blaise casi les ignoro y siguio-Yo a Potter lo kiero pero como amigo,asi que espero que no haya problema entre uds dos por eso y esto durara por este año , el proximo si quieren se buscan a otro ,porque puedo mantenerme abstinente por un rato pero no soy la madre teresa de calcuta.

-Porque hace todo esto ,sr Zabinni-pregunto esceptico Snape.

-Simple profesor..quiero ser actor , si engaño a toda una escuela de magos , los castings seran faciles ,ademas como le dije Quiero a Potter y ud me ha cuidado como cuida a Draco en la escuela ,quizas sea desfachatado de mi parte pero con ud ,draco y pansy hemos sido por 6 años ya una familia y bueno a la familia se le cuida , le estimo profesor y como soy de los poco que saben de su relacion bueno ,prefiero contribuir un poco a la causa, se de el problema que seria para uds revelar su realacion siendo harry menor de edad..por eso solo lo hare este año.

-Gracias Blaise-dijo Harry , luego miro a Severus-Amor?…estas enojado?

-Claro que si pero no con uds..sino con ese mocoso ,como se te tiraba..le iba a mandar un avada si el sr Zabinni no se hubiese metido , ahora Sr Zabinni tenia que besarse con mi novio

-Amor no me beso-dijo harry

-Yo lo vi harry-Blaise se paro tomo la cara de sev y con la mano cubrio una parte de la boca se sev y unio sus labios a los del profe y solo se movio un poco ,desde donde estaba harry parecia que se besasen pero no lo hacian en verdad.

-Ves que no me beso?-dijo harry , solo se junta un poco la boca pero no hay beso con la mano cubre lo que se podria ver y ya esta

-Sr zabinni..por merlin ud esta mas loco de lo que crei

-Digame Blaise profe…bueno entonces yo sere la pantalla , el novio misterioso de Potter ,con lo que queda de clases.-dijo blaise con una sonrisa.

-Estas loco sabias

-Si lo se amorcitoooooooooo-dijo blaise lanzandole un beso

-Que opinas amor-dijo harry

-Mejor Zabinni que Goldsmith..ahora supongo que no se andaran besuqueando

-No amor..solo contigo

-Harry por merlin-dijo Severus un poco incomodo con su pareja siendo tan afectuoso delante de un alumno.

-Que pasa amor…Blaise es confiable

-Ademas soy uno de los suyos-dijo el chico para luego-Siento tener que ser yo el que los separe de momento pero si queremos que esto sea creible tengo que salir de aqui con harry

-Porque?-pregunto harry sin ganas de separarse de Severus

-Pq esta claro que habra demasaida gente interesada…como todo buen secreto en Hoggy

-Debe ser de conocimiento popular en estos minutos harry-termino Severus-Sr Zabinni dese vuelta-Blaise no entendio nada pero hizo caso igual ,Sev tomo la barbilla de harry y le dio un beso tierno en la boca.y le susurro…estas seguro mi amor?

-Si Sev…te amo mucho

-Yo tambien-Sev volvio a besarle , no queria dejarle ir de la mano con Blaise.

-Blaise-dijo harry

-Sip

-Ya puedes darte vuelta-harry solto a Severus y le dio la mano a Blaise

-Por merlin harry si sales con esa cara de muerte se daran cuenta que no soy tu novio…profesor quite la insonorizacion y maldiganos para que nos podamos ir…entre antes salga con harry de la mano mas rapido terminaremos con esta charada

-Tiene razon-Sev saco el hechizo y –Y LA PROXIMA VEZ QUE SIGAN TERNIENDO ESE COMPORTAMIENTO INDECOROSO ME ASEGURARE QUE DESEEN NO HABERSE ENCONTRADO

-Si profesor Snape-dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo

-Y MAÑANA POTTER TENDRA CASTIGO CONMIGO-harry le sonrio y Sev con blaise tuvieron que ahogar las ganas de reirse.

-Pero pero pero-dijo harry con falso enojo

-No quiere venir mañana bueno SERAN DOS DIAS ENTONCES

-Pero

-Harry callate

-Hagale caso a su noviecito Potter..ahora fuera-dijo Snape fuerte ,el alumnado escucho todo y casi les tenian pena ,sobretodo a harry , iban saliendo cuando hary le da un pico a Sev y sale echo un rayo tomado de blaise.al abrir la puerta la mayor parte de 6to y 7mo año de las 4 casas estaban ahi escuchando la pelea ,Goldstein tenia una sonrisa tonta en los labios y ron ,Draco ,Pansy ,Hermione y Ginny no entendian nada.Blaise los mira a todos ,abraza a harry y dice

-Vamos amor ,tenemos transformacion ahora-Blaise se lleva a harry y Sev esta en la puerta con su mejor cara de odio a potter y Gryffindors ,al ver a lo chicos ahi

-Que miran acaso nunca me han visto retar a potter ,10 puntos menos a todas las casas-y con eso cerro la puerta de un portazo ,Ginny miro a Draco y este a Pansy que no entendian nada ,pero tampoco era momento para preguntar.Draco se acerco a Blaise que iba de la mano con harry.

-Blaise…Potter..que demonios

-Ya draco no debes fingir mas que no sabias que con Harry somos novios-dijo Blaise ,Draco se le quedo viendo cuando Blaise añadio-Goldstein no entendia que harry estaba comprometido asi que tuvimos que sacar a la luz nuestra relacion ,por eso te digo que dejes de fingir-ahi Draco comprendio todo al igual que los amigos menos Pansy..pero luego le explicarian todo a ella.

-Me alegro Blaise…me alegro que puedas andar asi con harry y que queria el profesor

-Nada castigarnos de aqui a la eternidad-dijo harry-de echo tengo castigo hoy y mañana.

-Una lastima en verdad-dijo Draco

-Si…realmente odio a Snape-dijo harry…_claro que lo odio ,cuando no me besa ni me toca ni me habla con su voz entera cachonda_

-Se nota-dijo draco.Luego de explicarle a pansy todo los chicos se reian en el lago por como Zabinni habia actuado y por como llevarian a cargo todo.

-Pero haber n o entiendo , potter es novio de Sev, pero hara como que es novio de zabinni-dijo Pansy

-Si-contestaron todos en coro

-Y Sev esta de acuerdo?

-Siiiiiiiiiiii

-Wow nunca pense que Sev fuese a ser tan tolerante pq en su pellejo jamas te dejaria en manos de un puto como Zabinni

-No te muerdas la lengua querida que te envenenas

-Sabes que me adoras

-Sisisi y si fuese hetero te daria por todos lados.-Los chicos reian hasta que llego la noche y harry partio a su castigo con Snape.Harry vio que habian alumnoss y estos lo miraban con lastima ,nadie en su sano juicio le gustaria tener que mamarse horas al lado del cretino grasiento ,pero claro harry no estaba en su sano juicio sino enamorado del cretino grasiento.Harry toco la puerta y sintio como su amante le admita dentro.Al entrar harry miro fijamente a Snape para decir

-Aqui estoy ,listo para mi castigo profesor-Severus no lo podia creer ,estaba escuchando lujuria de la voz de su amante , harry cerro la puerta y con su varita le echo un hechizo de proteccion a la puerta , camino lentamente hacia su novio , mientras en el trayecto se desprendia de un trozo de ropa ,Severus le miraba nada mas y harry no le quitaba los ojos de encima , seguia caminando y llego solo en boxers hasta donde su amante , Severus no sabia que hacer ,cada dia harry le sorprendia e incluso enseñaba cuanto le amaba y como podia seducirle.

-No te falto quitarte esto-le dijo Sev echandose en el sillon mientras harry lo miraba con lujuria ,se lamio los labios , puso sus pulgares sobre el elastico de los boxers.

-No…esto me lo quitaras tu…como quieras.-Sev agarro las nalgas del chico para sentarlo en su regazo a horcadas sobre el.

-Que quieres ser hoy?

-No lo se…quiero todo , besame Sev , tocame ,tomame…castigame-dijo harry mientras revolvia el pelo de su amado…hasme lo que quieras…fui un chico malo.

-Esta claro eso…creeme que seras castigado harry Potter.

-Si…que me haras

-Nada…vistase Sr Potter , hoy estudiara conmigo.

-Hey no es justo..no era lo que tenia en mente cuando te hablaba de castigarme

-Es castigo

-Pero pero pero….

-Si juegas tus cartas bien…quizas te dejo dormir aqui

-Como que quizas…no ,yo quiero dormir contigo…eres mi osito de peluche…bueno cuando chico no tuve ,pero ahora te tengo a ti.

-Cual es tu idea de compararme con cosas peluditas y tiernas…yo no soy peludito y tierno.

-Eres tierno Severus…solo que no lo demuestras ,solo a mi y eso esta bien ,si alguien mas lo viera se enamoraria de ti y te alejaria de mi

-Que yo sepa no fue a mi al que le tuvieron que inventar un novio para que dejase de ser acosado por el estudiantado.

-Lo que pasa que yo soy el tipico chico rico , pero tu…tu eres guapo ,sexy pero no se te nota por la cantidad de ropa que llevas ,ahora si los chicos vieran tu cuerpo como lo veo yo , creeme tendrias una fila y yo seria cosa del pasado.

-entonces creo que empezare a usar el uniforme de gimnasia

-Sobre mi cadaver Severus Snape…ahora besame y cojeme.

-Me lo estas mandando?

-Si…me estas matanto sev mirame-El chico tenia un calenton innegable ,Snape solo atino a reirse ,tomar la mano de su chico y acercarlo para besarle por todos lados.Harry y Sev hicieron el amor esa noche por lo bajo 4 veces.Sev estaba despierto y harry estaba abrazado a el mientras dibujaba con sus dedo corazones sobre el pecho de su novio.

-Esta es la ultima semana que podremos hacer esto por por lo menos un mes-dijo harry ,Sev se quedo pasmado sin entender

-Porque?

-Empiezan los examenes amor ,debo estudiar , no soy solo el chicoquevivivo ,debo ser elchicoquevivivoyaprobosusexamenes , Mione ya tiene planificada la agende nuestra la de draco,blaise pansy y la de ginny , y con su regimen de trabajo creeme no tendre tiempo de venir y si vengo seria solo a dormir.

-La Srta Granger las hace de profesora

-Trata dictadora amor…asi que tenemos que aprovechar ademas tu debes armar los examenes.

-Los tengo listo desde principio del año…podrian estudiar aqui?

-Que-dijo harry mirando a su novio como si estuviese fornicando a un hipogrifo…-_ahora si que enloquecio_…amor estas bien…no tienes fiebre o estas enfermo

-No seas capullo y escuchame , es cierto que debes estudiar pero

-Pero?

-Me vas hacer decirtelo?

-Decirme que?

-Que amo que duermas aqui ,que espero todo el dia para verte y tenerte como estamos ahora…y..

-Y?

-No quiero que no vengas y si para eso debo tener mi cuarto lleno de adolescentes ruidosos…bueno es un precio bajo a pagar…amo ser tu peluche y me tomo ese trabajo muy en serio-dijo Severus poniendose rojo ,harry encontro que la confesion era lejos lo mas romantico dicho por su amor.

-Y por estas cosas es que te amo tanto Severus Snape…ya amor vamos a dormir que despues no tengo como levantarte

-Si sera capullo…ven aqui-Sev abrazo a harry y lo beso para caer en los brazos de Morfeo.


	17. STUDYING ESTUDIANDO

Aviso:Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.Estos son de JK "mecagoenlareinatotalparaesosoymsaricaqueella" Rowling. Si no te gusta la acccion chico-chico mejor sal corriendo de aki. Esto es solo para diversion no gano nada haciendo esto solo divertirme.Este es harry/snape mi primero va lento y nada hope you like.Pensamientos van en cursiva , gracias por los reviews...toi demasiado happy con ellos y si se que a veces soy media ezquisofrenica para escribir...pero es mi estilo..tratare de mejorar ortografia etc etc..oki? y si me ekivoco en alguna palabrita sorry no pidan mi cabecita en bandeja de plata...plis recuerden cursiva son los pensamientos , negrita son las cartas o notas y lo normal son los textos...no se se si habia aclarado eso pero porsiaca y GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS sobretodo a terci. Me bajo la a y hoy subire todo lo que tengo escrito hasta el capitulo que estoy armando ahora...si enloquesi pero asi me obligo a escribir mas rapido...aunque no se si alguien lea esto...ok saludos 

STUDYING

-ACASO ENLOQUESISTE…no si de eso no hay duda , es cosa de ver quien es tu novio.

-Comadreja-dijeron los Slytherin

-Ron-Bramaron los gryffindors

-Bueno ,disculpen…no sabia que batman tenia fan club ahora , lo que digo es que a mi me da miedo estar ahi.

-Te da miedo-pregunto Draco

-Si me da

-Pero peleaste contra Voldemort y te da miendo el profesor de pociones ,que ademas es mi novio…me da risa-dijo Harry

-Y bueno contigo y las serpientes puede que sea simpatico pero no conmigo ni con Mione y menos con Ginny

-Con migo es muy agradable , hermos conversado sobre qimica muggle y fisica y otras cosas.-dijo Mione

-Y conmigo tambien ha sido un amor-dijo Ginny

-Bueno ginny tu eres novia de huron y tu amor eres un cerebrito…como no va a ser amable ,en cambio yo no tengo nada a favor.

-Ron no se tu,pero yo aceptare la invitacion que nos hace Snape-dijo Mione

-Yo tambie-dijo ginny

-Nosotros igual-dijeron los sly

-Y de mi no necesitas respuesta-dijo Harry

-Cague entonces porque solo no estudio-dijo Ron , mientras con un vaso de FireWisky brindaba-Salud por Snape sera

-Salud Chocaron los 6 vasos

-Harry tu no tienes castigo ahora?-pregunto Hermione

-Mierda tiene razon…novio me vas a dejar?-dijo Harry

-Lo que hago por ti Potter…vuelvo altiro…por mientras saquenle a pansy con quien se a estado besando asi de vuelta quizas podamos incluirle.

-Blaise maldito estupido-dijo la chica-Realmente eres un cretino cuando quieres lo sabias?

-De echo si..novio vamos-dijo Blaise tomando de la mano a Harry ,iban caminado contandose chiste ,cualkiera que los veia dirian que parecian enamorados en un pasillo que estaba sobrepoblado blaise beso a harry y este solo sonrio para luego llegar donde Snape ,este les abrio ,entro Blaise con Harry.

-Sr Potter ,Sr Zabinni…les sienta el enamoramiento-dijo Snape

-No mas que a ti mi amor-dijo harry abrazando a Severus.

-Harry calma-dijo Severus

-Calma nada..te he echado mucho de menos hoy-dijo harry

-Ya los dejo solos mejor…profesor a que hora mañana?

-De que habla Zabinni

-Sev , mañana tenemos grupo de estudio recuerdas?-dijo Harry

-Tienes razon…como a que hora se iban a juntar uds?

-Como a las 6 de ahi la cena y de ahi hasta que nos de el cuerpo-dijo Zabinni

-Wow tanto

-Sev tu examenes no son precisamente sencillos y la mayoria no lo son , nos dividimos los temas a tratar asi no estudiamos demas aunque teniendote a ti sera mas facil

-Ok…vengan cuando quieran-dijo Severus casi derrotado

-hagamos algo ,la primera parte la hacemos donde siempre y la que sea despues de la comida la hacemos aki..te parece?-pregunto harry

-Si me parece..los espero mañana sr zabinni

-Ok Porfesor..harry?

-Dime

-NO hagas nada que yo no haria

-O sea basicamente que no incluya animales oi fantasmas digo todo el resto te lo has tirado?

-Payaso…bueno algo asi…ya chao me caiste mal-dijo Zabinni ,mientras harry se tiraba a los labios de su profesor

-Te extrañaba tanto amor…como estas

-Bien…y tu?

-Feliz…cual sera mis castigo el dia de hoy

-Mmmmm no lo habia pensado ,kizas que duermas en tu torre

-NO ,ME NIEGO , tu eres malo Severus Snape…ya yo prefiero irme a la camita-dijo harry sacandose la ropa y Snape le sigio Harry se iba a sacar la corbata cuando sintio las manos expertas de su amor quitandole la camisa-Andamos ansiosos?

-Dificil no estarlo contigo al lado ofreciendote…hoy le desconte punto a Goldstein

-Porque

-Pôr mirarte mucho-Dijo mientras Harry se sentaba en la cama y Severus le miraba

-Amor

-Na invente lo odio…te mira como si te violara con los ojos y lo peor es que no es el unico…he pescado a unos cuantos puffys y ravenclaws y slytherins inclusive.

-Ya pero yo solo tengo ojos para ti amor…el proximo año como lo haremos

-No lo se

-Sabes…yo en julio tendre los 17 y de ahi sere legal para ti…y?

-Que

-Voy a botar tu ramo…el proximo año quiero ser tu novio , no de Blaise ni de nadie mas

-Harry ya hemos discutido

-Me da igual , podemos decir que partimos en el verano

-Y botaras mi ramo?

-No lo necesito realmente…de echo este año lo tome porque se suponia que tendria que ser auror y luego…-

-Escucho

-Bueno para mirarte…yo me termine enamorando de ti entonces no tenia otra instancia aparte de oclumancia para verte pero ahi no podia demostrarte mis sentimiento asi que en tu clase te miraba…para luego…bueno tu sabes

-No lo se

-Me corria..pensando en ti..con que vestias en clases ,como me habias retado ,en tus manos-harry sin darse cuenta ya habia metido una mano a sus boxers mientras se echaba en la cama-tus ojos y esa boca….esa boca Sev…mmmmmmmm , te imaginaba sobre mi ,devorandome-Severus miraba a su chico mientras se tocaba diciendole como lo hacia antes de que fueran pareja ,Sev se sorprendia de como su chico le veia…nunca se imagino que alguien le veria asi-como me decias cosas lascivas a mi oido con esaaaaaaaaa….ahhhhhh….voz-dijo harry jadeando ,eso hacia que Sev se excitara mas aun ,el escuchar al chico gemir , moverse , tocarse ,cerrar los ojos y arquear las espalda , Sev le miro ,se relamio los labios para luego

-Y que mas harry?

-Tu voz…diciendome Potter ,pongase en 4 ,o Potter pongamela , no nada mejor que eso , quizas ahora tus piernas ,tus muslos , y tu…ahhhhhhhhhhhh sev , tus nalgas amor…y tu pecho ,tus brazos-Harry seguia masturbandose casi llegando a correrse ,Sev se movio felinamente ,levanto las piernas del chico poniendolas sobre sus hombros ,lo iba a preparar cuando Harry casi chillando le dijo

-No es necesario…hazlo ya

-Pero te puedo hacer daño

-Metemela-Sev se puso un poco de lubricante en su miembro y entro en harry ,este se retorcio de placer,abrio los ojos y vio la cara de placer de su amado ,tuvo que cerrar los ojos para no correrse ,Sev lo beso y lo puso sobre el ,asi harry podria llevar el ritmo.El chico casi ni se movia ,asi no se correria esperando calmarse un poco ,iba todo bien hasta que su novio se acerco a su oido

-Sr Potter , muevase o le quito 100 puntos a su casa por tenerme ca-chon-do

-Oh Professor…

-Hagalo o me tiene miedo

-No…lo amo

-Demuestremelo Sr Potter…Mateme…que quiero correrme dentro suyo-Harry empezo a empujarse hacia abajo y arriba con ritmo frenetico y casi gritaba de placer ,en cambio sev aprovechaba de sentir el miembro de su novio y gemia con su voz aterciopelada ,harry apenas escuchaba se excitaba mas ,para luego correrse y haciendo una embestida feroz con la cual mando cortado a su novio.Sev cayo hacia su cama con harry sobre el abrazandole y besandolo ,mientras con las yemas de sus dedos delineaba la boca de su amor ,sus facciones ,todo.

-Te amo Severus Snape

-Yo tambien harry.

Al dia siguiente Sev y harry se levantaron , se ducharon y vistieron ,Snape iba a salor cuando harry le abrazo.

-Ven aqui-Harry arreglo un poco la tunica-Tan ancha que es esta cosa

-Pero…debe ser asi

-No…no se te nota lo apetecible que eres

-Pero tu lo viste

-Porque tengo una imaginacion muy grande..aparte que te vi en ropas de gimnacia…amarrate el pelo

-Crio mandon-Severus se amarro el pelo-Asi?

-Sabes mejor no…te ves muy apetecible

-jaja andamos graciosos-Dijo Severus saliendo y harry lo arrincono y puso su boca cerca a la de su profe

-Yo no bromeo Severus-harry lo beso con pasion-Muy apetecible…en exceso

-Gracias amor…a que hora

-Despues de la cena..van a venir los Slytherin y ginny y yo me vendre con ron y Mione en mi capa

-Ok.

-Y amor

-Dime

-Trata de ser simpatico…muestrales el Severus que los Sly conocen y que yo amo

-Pero amor

-Sev si vamos a seguir esto tienes que acostumbrarte a Ron y a Mione…ellos son mi familia..si tu y yo…bueno tu sabes

-No lo se

-Te odio Snape…seguimos nuestra relacion fuera de Hoggy , bueno para mi seria importante mantenerloos en mi vida

-Lo se amor…Si Weasley no me provoca yo sere un santo

-Y si eres un Santito mi Snape Pooh ,yo te dare tu premio.

-Asi?

-Si mi amor

-Harry

-Dime

-No me llames Snape pooh…insisto no soy tierno ni peludito ni adorable

-Lo de peludito no pero el resto si..eres tierno y dulce y lindo y mas que adorable.

-Harry por Merlin…las cosas que dices

-Solo la verdad , podrias darme un litro de veritaserum y yo diria lo mismo..Ademas hoy mis amigos nos veran como pareja

-A que te refieres

-A que yo no te voy a decir profesor delante de mis amigos

-Pero harry me van a perder el respeto

-Severus el respeto se gana no se otorga per ce…mis amigos ya te respetan , por amarme y cuidarme y hacerme feliz , como los tuyos me respetan a mi por lo mismo ,lo siento en esto no transo Severus , ellos saben todo lo que hemos pasado y lo mucho que te amo…lo sabian de antes que tu incluso.

-Odio cuando te oyes tan maduro y sabio…tu ganas , pero ellos

-Tu sabras como te dicen ,pero seria raro que yo te dijese profe

-Pero tampoco Snape pooh..a lo mas amor

-Ok , trato-dijo harry ,sev salio por la puerta y harry le siguio ,este paso al comedor y cuando vio a sus amigos se quito la capa.

-Maldicion potter-dijo Draco

-Pero si no es mi novio-dijo Blaise dandole la mano

-Oh si novio…chicos quedamos de aucerdo , podremos estudiar donde uds saben despues de la comida

-Accedio?-pregunto pansy

-Claro..si el lo habia ofrecido-dijo harry

-Ok…pero harry me da miedo y cosa-dijo Ron

-No seas niñita Weasley-dijo zabinni arrastrando a harry al entrar Severus miro a harry y este le guiño un ojo mientras se sentaban en la msea de gryffindor ,ya despues de la guerra casi nadie se sentaba por casa sino mas bien por amigos Pansy se sento cuando

-Bueno Srta Parkinson y con quien se ha estado besuqueando en estos dias-pregunto harry

-No se de lo que hablas potter

-No seas cinica pansy que el brillo en los ojos me dice que algo de accion has tenido-dijo Draco

-yayayayay basta-dijo la chica poniendose roja ,ginny vio como Dean pasaba y miraba a pansy luego miro a la chica de reojo.

-Asi que Pansy…te estas besuqueando con Dean?-dijo Ginny haciendo que Pansy escupiese su jugo

-Hey me bañe hoy-dijo Blaise

-Como supiste

-Era cosa de ver como se veian…bueno gusto niña-dijo Ginny

-No te importa?….digo tu salias con el

-Si pero yo amo a mi dragoncito Blanco-dijo la colorina , blaise abrazaba a Harry y ambos se reian con ganas…Snape miraba todo un poco celoso hasta que harry se le quedo mirando y ahi supo…por mas que se riese con blaise a el era el que amaba.Snape salio por el pasillo haciendo frufru a su tunica ya harry le siguio con la mirada.

Los chicos tuvieron las clases normales , luego hermione les paso a cada uno su horario ,despues de la cena se examinarian unos a otros.Los chicos estudiaron toda la tarde fervorosamente ,al llegar a comer los chicos ya estaban con dolor de cabeza ,snape les miraba con gusto , primero los Slytherin terminaron de comer y cuiando Snape termino los busco

-Malfoy, Parkinson y Zabinni a mi dspacho-Los chicos caminaron con el monton de apuntes a la oficina , Luego Ginny aparecio donde Snape para luego los 3 adolescentes que faltaban.

-Harry vas a tocar?-pregunto hermione

-Se la contraseña…AMO A HARRY-la puerta se abrio-honey I'm home-dijo harry

-Hola profesor-dijeron Mione y Ron

-Hola chicos…sientense-dijo Snape-que van a estudiar ahora?

-En realidad vamos a examinarnos-dijo hermione-Listos?

-No-respondieron todos

-Oh vamos si no es tanto-dijo hermione sacando unos 10 pergaminos con preguntas y respuestas

-Wow amor enloquesiste-dijo Ron

-No..estudio ligero

-Srta granger por merlin…concuerdo con su novio…haber que materia es hoy

-DCAO-dijo Harry

-Ok…presteme sus pergaminos y yo los examino-dijo Snape

-No amor…tu eres peor que mione-dijo harry

-Naa… Granger es una completa dictadora-dijo Zabinni

-Yo no soy dictadora..solo que quiero que lo hagamos bien-dijo Hermione

-Cuñadita…querias que no comieramos…eso es ser dictadora…Prefiero que el profe nos haga las preguntas

-Ok…diferencia entre Sectusempra y rictusempra-dijo Snape

-Uno te destruye el cuerpo y el otro de da risa?-dijo ron

-Bien Weasley…como reconocer un hombre lobo-pregunto Snape

-Yo la se…Nos hace DCAO, le gustan los chocolates y es tio de harry potter-dijo Zabinni

-Eres bien payaso Blaise-dijo Pansy

-Anda a besuquearte conThomas-respondio Blaise

-Asi?…anda a besuquearte con finnegan-dijo Pansy

-Woot…que demonios novio-pregunto harry

-Que…ademas esta bien bueno el irlandes…uno no es de fierro-dijo Blaise

-Ok..Potter

-Dime Snape

-Como haces un patronus

-Simple mi queridisimo profesor…piensas en lo mas feliz de tu vida y dices expecto patronum y te sale un patronus.

-Bien…Ginny

-Diga

-como te deshaces de un boggard

-Cambio mi pensamiento a algo divertido y luego digo ridikulus

-Muy bien..pansy-Snape siguio interrogando a los chicos como por 3 horas ,se asombro lo bien que manejaban el ramo sobretodo su novio aunque claro todos habian peleado en la guerra.Los chicos empezaron a decaer y harry paro la sesion

-Amor como nos encuentras?

-Bien preparados…mañana que estudiaran?

-Pociones-dijo Hermione

-Preparense-dijo Snape

-Ok…Potter nosotros nos vamos-dijo Draco tomando a ginny en caballito ya que casi se dormia , blaise llevaba a Pansy del brazo

-Nosotros igual…bueno..buenas noches-dijo hermione

-Fue divertido…quien lo diria-le susurro ron a harry y este solo sonrio-Adios profe

-Adios Ron..chao hermione

-Chao profe-Sev cerro la puerta y vio a su novio Acostado-Amor estas cansado

-Si…me lo tendras que hacer tu hoy…estoy muerto

-No pense qque la srta granger fuese asi de apasionada por los estudios

-Le encantan Amor…ya ven a la cama

-No es necesario hacerlo , no te amare menos sino

-Lo se…pero yo kero

-Ok.-Sev se acosto yba a besar a su novio cuando lo vio durmiendo , asi que Severus lo tapo y abrazo ,la habia pasado bien apesar de estar con adolescentes e incluso le habia sido natural que su novio le llamase amor delante de los chicos ,no fue raro se sentia bien ,con ese pensamiento en mente se durmio.


	18. FUCK YOU JODETE

Aviso:Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.Estos son de JK "mecagoenlareinatotalparaesosoymsaricaqueella" Rowling. Si no te gusta la acccion chico-chico mejor sal corriendo de aki. Esto es solo para diversion no gano nada haciendo esto solo divertirme.Este es harry/snape mi primero va lento y nada hope you like.Pensamientos van en cursiva , gracias por los reviews...toi demasiado happy con ellos y si se que a veces soy media ezquisofrenica para escribir...pero es mi estilo..tratare de mejorar ortografia etc etc..oki? y si me ekivoco en alguna palabrita sorry no pidan mi cabecita en bandeja de plata...plis recuerden cursiva son los pensamientos , negrita son las cartas o notas y lo normal son los textos...no se se si habia aclarado eso pero porsiaca y GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS sobretodo a terci. Me bajo la a y hoy subire todo lo que tengo escrito hasta el capitulo que estoy armando ahora...si enloquesi pero asi me obligo a escribir mas rapido...aunque no se si alguien lea esto...ok saludos 

FUCK YOU

-Ron No-dijo Hermione mientras veia a Ron mosqueado cortando por decima vez las raices que snape les habia pasado

-Sr Weasley por un demonio..no puede cortar decentemente la raiz…acaso piensa

-Amor…-suplico Harry

-No te metas Potter-bramo Sev

-Maldicion Snape-reclamo el chico

-No peleen-dijo Draco-Ya Comadreja asi se corta la maldita raiz

-Bueno huron yosoyunperfectoenpociones

-Amor no todos crecimos jugando con las pociones de tio Sev-dijo Ginny conciliadora y luego agrego-Ademas tu sabes…ron es lentito

-Mocosa insolente-dijo Ron sacando la varita ,levantandose y Ginny sacando la suya y parandose tambien para cada uno en movimiento cruzado poniendola en la yugular del otro..Snape iba a detenerlos cuando harry lo detuvo a el y le susurro

-Tienes palomitas…esto va a estar bueno mira

-Baja esa varita Ronald

-Retractate ginevra

-Ni en un millon de años ronald…ahora sientate y trabaja

-Maldita cria

-Estupido Pelmazo-dijo la chica sentandose , su hermano la miraba-Ya disculpa

-Ok….-dijo ron

-Aunque debes reconocer que eres lento

-ESTO ES TU INFLUENCIA HURON!-chillo ron

-Nononono tu hermana ha estado loca desde antes que yo entrase en el juego

-Hey

-Eso me gusta

-Nos calmamos-dijo Harry-Ahora..Snape

-Dime niñoquevivio

-No me llames asi batman

-A no ahora uds…basta-pidio Draco

-Es el estress de los examenes…Novio?

-Dime Blaise?

-Puedo ir a echarme un polvo con Finnegan…

-Claro ,solo si me permites a mi pegarme un polvo con

-Potter..ya dejamos la sesion de estudio aki-dijo Snape

-Si-dijeron todos menos Hermione

-Saben…necesitamos romper un poco las reglas esta semana ha sido matadora y nos tiene con los animos caldeados-dijo Blaise y tenia razon ya eran casi las 3 am y ellos guian estudiando..Snape no entendia como lo hacian ,ya llevaban una semana de eso ademas de las clases normales , cuando vio el brillo enlos ojos de blaise sintio miedo ,pero la verdad es que los chicos merecian un descanzo o premio por u efuerzo-Profesor

-Que tiene en mente Sr Zabinni y espero que no sea una orgia

-Profe por merlin me cree capaz

-Si-contestaron todos

-Solo iba a proponer un par de firewiskys-dijo Blaise ofendido

-Me parece justo-dijo Snape y todos se les quedaron mirando con expresion de WTF-Que..yo me muero por uno

-Ok…entonces…firewisky para todos y hacemos lo de siempre-Dijo Hermione ahi si que el resto de la sala se le quedo mirando-Bueno si el profe va a tomar con nosotros que se asombran que yo quiera jugar ah?

-Ok…Accio Firewhisky-dijo Draco-Hoy me tocaba

-Que..hacen esto seguido?-pregunto Snape

-Nonononono amor…primero pasas el ritual y de ahi preguntas-dijo Harry con cara maliciosa

-Potter, mi padrino no va a hacer el ritual-dijo malfoy casi desafiando a Severus

-Esta vez Huron tiene razon…el profe no se va a atrever-dijo ron secundando a Draco

-Yo conosco a mi novio y si se va atrever..cierto amor?-Dijo harry esperanzado

-Mmmmmm en que me he metido-susurro Snape para si mismo.-Ok lo hare

-Sabia que lo harias…si eres tan valiente ,ademas miralo de esta manera te has enfrentado a mortifagos y al mismo voldy que podemos hacer 7 adolescentes-dijo Harry sonriendo

-Uds…uds son mucho peores que los mortifagos-dijo Snape ,Draco abrio la botella y sirvio tragos para los 8 , snape no podia creer que todos tomaran y no era poco , cuando Snape iba a pegar un sorbo vio a Ginny decir

-Listos

-Listos-respondieron los 6 chicos , Snape miro , ginny sonrio y dijo-Arriba ,al centro y pa adentro-Los 6 subieron la copa ,luego la pusieron al frente y se la empinaron de un sorbido ,snape quedo boquiabierto-Ya profe..ya vio como se hacer…segunda vuelta

-Uds siempre lo hacen asi?-pregunto Snape

-Solo para partir-dijo Pansy

-ya listos-Dijo Hermione

-ARRIBA AL CENTRO Y ADENTRO-dijeron todos..lo que Snape no sabia era que su copa tenia veritaserum.Al tomar los chicos se le quedaron viendo y Draco partio

-Sabes…estoy feliz de estar compartiendo esto contigo

-Yo tambien draco.dijo Snape

-Padrino…sabes que te dimos veritaserum…cierto?

-Si-Respondio Snape-Y luego te matare ,no te quepa duda

-Nos vas a castigar?-pregunto Draco

-Si…lo mas probable…sobretodo a harry…te acabas de quedar con el agua cortada por una semana

-Mierda draco te dije que no era buena idea-reclamo harry-Amor yo le dije que no lo hiciera

-Harry todos lo hicimos y si Snape acepto tendra que asumirlo-dijo Hermione ,Snape miraba enojado todooo y Draco se acerco

-Pero Padrino…tu te acordaras de todo

-Maldicion-dijo Snape-Ok Granger tiene razon…ahora porque me hicieron tomar veritaserum

-Nanana , amor nosotros preguntamos de ahi te toca a ti…de echo Hermione va a partir

-Ok..me toca , Profesor…porque siempre me molesto antes de emparejarse con Harry-pregunto hermione

-Pq ud no podia ganarme en conocimientos siendo muggleborn , lo siento en todocaso y sabia tambien que si la presionaba terminaria siendo una de las mejores brujas del siglo.

-Profesor..porque ayudo a Draco que se acercase a mi-pregunto Ginny

-Pq amo a draco como un hijo y queria estar contigo ,mi deber era ayudarle…mi placer ,draco paso por tanto y crecio ante mis ojos…tu eres su primer amor…como no iba a ayudarlo

-Profesor…como supo que nosotros ibamos a concentir su relacion con harry-pregunto ron

-No lo sabia ,pero tampoco me imagine ni en mi sueños mas salvajes que harry me fuese a corresponder ,estas sesiones de estudios las hice para acercarme a lo que para harry es su familia…Uds llegaron antes y le conocieron mejor , yo me tenia que acercar a uds no al reves.,aunque si me hacen repetir esto conciente , lo negare

-Profesor…porque siempre nos ha cuidado-pregunto pansy

-Porque uds son los amigos de mi dragoncito…tu pansy le has cuidado las espaldas de las chicas aprovechadoras ,incluso llegaste a amarle por lo que el era por ser draco y no malfoy y aun asi aceptaste a ginny en su vida y tu blaise le has cuidado siempre..has sido como el hermano que nunca tuvo ,como ron weasley con harry…tenia que protegerles ,salvarles y cuando se dieron vuelta la chaqueta ante sus padres no pude que estar mas orgulloso de uds.

-Profesor…le dan celos que me abrace y bese con potter-pregunto Zabinni

-No salto de alegria zabinni ,pero insisto mejor ud que es su amigo que cualquier pendejo insulso que quiera poner sus pezuñas sobre lo mio-todos menos harry habian preguntado algo al profe ,y ahora era su turno ,y no sabia que preguntar.

-Mi amor

-Dime amor

-De verdad me vas a cortar el agua

-No…no puedo vivir sin tus besos y se que para ti solo besos no existen.

-Porque no te acercaste a mi antes

-Eso te lo respondo cuando estemos solos

-Padrino…has pasado el ritual…ahora debes prometer que no vas a decir nada…sino te haremos un obliviate

-Prometido

-Ahora…como te pueden decir los chicos?.pregunto harry

-Snape o Sev…pero solo cuando estemos solos…cualquier cosa menos Snape pooh…harry no se porque piensa que soy un tierno animalito peludito y tierno-Dijo eso y desperto y los 7 chicos se le quedaron mirando.

-Bueno Snape…has pasado el ritual…ahora pregunta lo que Quieras-dijo Ron

-Quien te dejo llamarme Snape

-Tu-respondieron a coro los 7 chicos

-Mierdas…hacen esto muy a menudo?

-Cada vez que uno lo necesita o si estamos bajo estress como ahora-dijo hermione

-Y porque el veritaserum?-pregunto Snape

-Bueno querido Snape pooh-dijo Blaise-porque todos lo hicimos asi en su momento ,porque despues de la guerra necesitabamos una terapia como de choque…soltar todo ,las cosas habian quedado raras y en cierto modo a muchos se nos robo la niñez ,adolescencia..a algunos mas que otros.

-Amor yo hable con los chicos y saben lo importante que eres para mi…hay una diferencia de edad significativa eso es obvio pero a la vez

-Tu no tuviste adolescencia no una normal al fin…eres como nosotros…entonces Snape ,ya que eres parte de la vida de mariposito y estoy segura que eso pronto no cambiara , asi que te nos unes?-dijo Ginny

-Uds estan seguros?-pregunto Snape

-Ya corta la mierda y es si o no-dijo ron

-Que si Comadreja

-Bueno pos batman-dijo Ron ofendido-Los chicos siguieron tomando hasta que estaban absolutamente ebrios…con Snape incluido y muertos ,asi que todos terminaron durmiendo ahi.harry se acosto con Snape y aprovecharon que ambos estaban ebrio para repreguntar

-Porque no te acercaste antes a mi?

-Porque tenia miedo..a que me rechazaras

-Y realmente pensaste que te iba a rechazar

-Obvio y tu eras el salvador del mundo ,joven guapo ,el playboy del colegio y yo solo un viejo y feo maestro de pociones , es raro ,pero nunca pense que me corresponderias , a lo mas pense que podriamos tener un polvo yq e de ahi me dejarias

-Porque amor

-Porque nunca repetias…solo zabinni

-Como lo sabes?

-Te vi…una vez ,ese dia desee ser el

-Pero Sev

-Que

-Eres mas que el siempre ,contigo repetiria todo desde los insultos a los besos…te amo mas que a nada ,yo volvi por ti…ven besame y hagamos tutito

.Ok pero te voy a anclar primero..harry

-Que

-Tu eres el amor de mi vida…mi angel

-Y tu mi primer y unico amor Severus Snape…tutito

Al dia siguiente todos despertaron con dolor de cabeza ,algunos amanecieron antes que otros.

-Q hora es?-pregunto ginny abrazada de draco

-Tarde…necesito agua-draco se levanto y partio al baño ,cuando paso por la pieza de snape (SU BAÑO ESTABA DENTRO DE SU PIEZA) , pego un grito de terror.

-Que demonios-dijo Snape

-Que pasa Huron-dijo harry mirando a draco sin darse cuenta que era lo que tenia asi de horrorizado a Draco ,al escuchar el grito ,ginny ,ron mione pansy y blaise entraron a la pieza esperando ver a un mortifago atacando a harry o algo por el estilo ,pero no se encontraron a harry , sobre snape ,ambos desnudos a pto de empezar una sesion de sexo matutino silencioso.

-IUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-dijero 5 de los 6 ,blaise esperaba ser invitado a la mini orgia ,Severus queria matar a harry

---------------------------------FLASHBACK---------------------------------------------

Severus dormia tranquilamente como siempre con sus pantalones del pijama ,harry decidio dormir vestido ya que sus amigos estaban..claro eso fue antes de dormir porque a mitad de la noche los pantalones desaparecieron de su cuerpo y se aferro a los brazos protectores de su novio , no habia nada que amase mas que eso..bueno eso o lo que pensaba hacer.Harry se metio bajo las sabanas y lentamente le saco los pantalones a su novio , luego comenzo a besarle las piernas de a poco fue subiendo desde los tobillos ,pantorrillas ,rodillas , muslos , miembro ombligo pecho cuello y boca , Harry comenzo a besarle mientras separaba sus piernas ,Sev empezaba a despertar de a poco y empezo a corresponder ese beso ,de manera suave , mientras harry se friccionaba contra el ,queriendo sentir su piel bajo si mismo , Severus le besaba sin prisas y ambos se tocaban , harry murmuro un hechizo silenciador ,Snape le decia que no que habia gente y harry solo lo callaba a besos estaban en eso cuando un grito los saco del paraiso

------------------------------FIN FLASHBACK--------------------------------------------

-Eres un maldito ninfomano te enteras-dijo Draco

-TODOS FUERA-grito Severus mientas harry se acurrucaba y los chicos salian del aposento para la salita , Snape miro a harry y le dijo-eso te incluye a ti Potter

-Y yo que hice?-pregunto el chico sin poder creerlo

-Mi despacho lleno y a ti te bajan ganas de pegarte una mañanera….eres un demente-dijo molesto el profesor

-Es muy importante Sev…mas sexo mejores patronus-dijo el chico a modo de explicacion…muy contento consigo mismo por esta

-TU YA NO NECESITAS LOS PATRONUS!-Snape habia estallado ,una era ayudar a los amigos de su novio e irse de copas con ellos y otra muy diferente era que ellos le viesen al borde de tener sexo con su amor..o sea para show el no estaba.

-Amor-dijo hharry haciendo un puchero

-profesor Snape potter…

-A no…o sea ESTOY DESNUDO EN TU CAMA ESTABAMOS A PUNTO DE PEGARNOS UNA MAÑANERA Y ME DICES QUE TE LLAME PROFESOR…..ENLOQUESISTE , A NO SER QUE SEA COMO ESTIMULANTE O EN UNA SALA DE CLASES QUE USEMOS PARA TALES EFECTO TU ERES SEVERUS O AMOR O SEV…NUNCA PROFESOR SNAPE…TE ENTERAS!

-Asi?….ENTONCES NO VUELVES A DORMIR AQUI POTTER TE ENTERAS

-Arg eres imposible…que tanto que nos hayan descubierto…esas cosas pasan…yo los he pillado a ellos tambien , esas cosas pasan-dijo Harry levantandose de la cama y comenzando a vestirse

-PUES NO A MI-mientras ambos chicos discutian a los gritos ,la gente de afuera trataba de desaparecer como fuese

-Creo que debeeriamos irnos-dijo Mione

-Sev va a matar a Potter-dijo Pansy

-Matarlo es poco-dijo Ginny

-si le Va a cortar el agua…pobre harry,no me gustaria estar en sus zapatos-dijo Blaise

-Si Snape le hace algo a harry con mis manos lo destruyo

-Si tu le haces algo a mi padrino comadreja mandare a que te den la zurra de tu vida

-Callate Huron

-Callame tu comadreja

-Deberiamos irnos-Dijo hermione tomando a Ron ,vio para ambos lados y no habia nadie asi que lo saco; luego Ginny salio de la mano con Draco ,tampoco fueron vistos por nadie y terminaron de salir Pansy con Blaise.,mientras dentro de la pieza seguia la discusion que no daba a ninguno como ganador certero.


	19. MISSING EXTRAÑANDO

Aviso:Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.Estos son de JK "mecagoenlareinatotalparaesosoymsaricaqueella" Rowling. Si no te gusta la acccion chico-chico mejor sal corriendo de aki. Esto es solo para diversion no gano nada haciendo esto solo divertirme.Este es harry/snape mi primero va lento y nada hope you like.Pensamientos van en cursiva , gracias por los reviews...toi demasiado happy con ellos y si se que a veces soy media ezquisofrenica para escribir...pero es mi estilo..tratare de mejorar ortografia etc etc..oki? y si me ekivoco en alguna palabrita sorry no pidan mi cabecita en bandeja de plata...plis recuerden cursiva son los pensamientos , negrita son las cartas o notas y lo normal son los textos...no se se si habia aclarado eso pero porsiaca y GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS sobretodo a terci. Me bajo la a y hoy subire todo lo que tengo escrito hasta el capitulo que estoy armando ahora...si enloquesi pero asi me obligo a escribir mas rapido...aunque no se si alguien lea esto...ok saludos 

MISSING

Ya habian pasado mas de 3 dias de la pelea y ni harry ni Severus daban muestras de querer abuenarse ,ambos sentian que tenian razones de peso para estar enojados con el otro , Severus decia que los chicos no les respetarian y segun harry habia sido un accidente ni siquiera se acordaba de que los chicos estaban afuera ,se habia acostado tan ebrio que realmente lo habia olvidado

.En clases las cosas iban peores ya que Snape aprovechaba de molestar a harry y este le devolvia todo , pero nunca le castigaba, sabia que un rato a solas con el chico le harian caer y eso no queria.

-Harry como estas?-pregunto hermione en el tercer dia de pelea

-Bien como voy a estar-dijo harry rapidamente

-No seas payaso mariposito…no entiendo como estas tan tranquilo-dijo Ginny

-Porque tengo razon , Esos accidentes pasan

-Mmmm yo creo que mi padrino tiene algo de razon de estar enojado contigo Potter ,o sea que barbaro cuasi violarlo con nosotras afuera.

-Hay huron no seas aguafiestas un hombre tiene sus necesidades-dijo harry-

-Si y las tuyas vienen entrando al comedor-dijo pansy mientras Snape iba con el pelo amarrado ,camisa blanca y pantalones negros y una capa negra amarrada al cuello , Harry lo vio y la mandibula se le cayo hasta las masmorras ,snape vestido de manera increible ,se veia tan masculino ,sexy…casi se iba a levantar a violarselo en medio del pasillo cuando recordo que estaban peleados y que si el se levantaba y le buscaba saldria perdiendo.Muy digno le ignoro y siguio comiendo con sus amigos.

Esa mañana se cumplian 3 noches que dormia solo y eso tenia a severus Snape con un humor de los mil demonios ,si habia algo que detestase era dormir solo ,ahora que lo hacia con harry a diario y peor incluso habia accedido a las sesiones de estudio para no perder el gusto de dormir con su pareja ,pero ahi las habia cagado ,no solo dormia con un adolescente sino que habia llenado su pieza de ellos y peor habia estado bebiendo con ellos y luego ellos se habian quedado a dormir pq estaban demasiado ebrios para volver y harry le decide despertar de esa manera..mucho para un pobre profesor de 36 años y ahora el y su novio estaban peleados._Pero la culpa fue del crio y sus hormonas , podria haber esperado que no hubiese nadie y de ahi pegarse una rapida o en la ducha pero no EL SR POTTER decidio cuasi violar a su profesor casi a vista y paciencia de sus amigos ,lo unico que faltaban eran las palomitas y el show hubiese sido completo_,asi que si queria permanecer enojado el no se la haria mas facil , _oh no ,severus snape no era la madre teresa de calcuta ni un monje tibetano sino que todo lo contrario pura maldad asi que si harry Potter queria guerra ,guerra iba a tener y aun mas ,harry potter le iba a pedir ,a rogar , a suplicar de rodillas que el le tomase de manera salvaje_.Busco una camisa que le quedaba ajustada a su delgado cuerpo y unos pantalones que le alargaban las piernas y se le amoldaban al trasero ,ese que harry adoraba agarrar , luego se amarro el pelo (eso harry lo amaba) y para terminar amarro una capa a su cuello , un poco de perfume y Snape estaba listo.este tiempo con harry le habian ayudado a arreglar su autoestima y realmente encontro que se veia pasable al verse al espejo , traduccion harry querria violarselo en el ese "tierno" pensamiento en mente se dirigio a Desayunar ,al llegar vio al objeto de sus pensamientos lujuriosos ,vio como harry cambiaba su mirada a la que el veia en las noches cuando estaba bajo o sobre su cuerpo ,pero luego indiferencia ,casi de manera instantanea , Snape paso practicamente desfilando por el corredor hasta su silla ,eso claro notando las miradas que algunas chicas y chicos le daban a su trasero…_acaso son todos ninfomanos en esta escuela…parece que mi leon tenia razon estamos en sodoma y gomorra._

Harry vio como parte del alumnado veia a su novio y ahi si que le bajo el coraje…_QUE MIERDA MIRAN TODOS ESTOS…AGRADESCAN QUE NO LES HAGO UN AVADA A TODOS_.Ginny y Mione miranron a harry como desprosaba un muffin de frambuesas cuando Anthony miraba con deseo al profesor…_EL MUY PUTO._

-Harry controlate-dijo Ginny bajito

-Pero miralos como miran a Mi sev

-Calmate Potter ,acuerdate quue Sev en teoria es soltero-dijo draco

-Y se supone que tu eres mi novio-le dijo Zabinni

-Lo se-dijo Harry mosqueado , miraba a Snape que daba la partida por ganada…harry comenzo a razonar conque severus le queria provocar…_ok let's play_.Harry se paro mosqueado cosa que no paso piola para nadie y se fue a su pieza…_Severus queria guerra ,eso mismo iba a tene_r , menosmal que tenia pociones ese dia…ahora si no se la iba querer acabar..y le iba a castigar y ahi ,le rogaria por una sesion de sexo…y harry lo obligaria.

Harry busco una camisa blanca apegada dejo abierto un par de botones e incluso bajo un poco su corbata dando un bonito acceso a su cuello , luego se puso los pantalones y con un hechizo los ajusto al igual que su camisa y en clases mojaria mas aun su camisa ,se arreglo el pelo y se miro…se veia fenomenal , se perfumo y partio a devuelta al comedor. La poblacion masculina y femenina de la escuela dio gracias a merlin por ese dia tanto harry como snape se veian de rechupete ,snape al verlo casi se atraganto con su hot cake , Dumbledore le dio un golpecito para que se calmase ,harry se saco la tunica y revelo su "uniforme" unos pantalones ceñidos en los puntos claves y una camisa ajustada a su cuerpo…era demasiado…infartante ,si los chicos habian mirado con deseo a Snape a harry practicamente se lo violaban con la vista.Snape le miraba entre que se lo violaba o lo mataba ahi mismo.Albus discretamente le pregunto

-Problemas en el paraiso?

-No seas metiche…podria apostar mi cabeza que ya sabes que paso-dijo Severus mosqueado

-De echo no lo se-dijo Dumbledore…_como se le habia pasado algo de informacion_

-Bien yo no te pienso contar-_TOMA vejete_

-Se ve muy guapo el Sr Potter-dijo Albus pensando que quizas asi snape soltaria algo

-Es porque lo es-dijo Severus mosqueandose-Pero ese no es el punto…no deberia presentarse asi a clases ,ese no es el uniforme

-Claro que lo es-dijo mcGonagall entrando en la conversacion ,un poco ajustado claro pero de que lo es lo es , ademas Sev acaso estas celoso?…bueno yo lo estaria si vieran a mi parea como estan viendo a harry

-Metete un caramelo de limon por donde mejor te quepa , ademas la gente moriria antes de ver a albus de esa manera querida…carne muy pero muy vieja

-Grosero-dijo la profesora mientras harry era la delicia del alumnado , blaise lo sento de un ala a su lado y le abrazo posesivamente

-Snape te va a matar-dijo blaise mientras harry sonreia

-Que lo haga…el partio con esto-harry miro por el rabillo del ojo como Snape le miraba

-Maldicion Potter…te vas a arrepentir-dijo Draco

-No lo creo…Ademas si puedo despertar el deseo de mi novio y hacerlo hundirse en el conmigo todo estara bien

-Y pero me hundiras a mi contigo y no preciisamente en deseo-dijo Blaise

-No queria ser actor la srta…vamos salgamos de aki-harry tomo a blaise de la corbata y se lo llevo de la mesa y cuando iba saliendo decidio amarrarse los zapatos y en aquella posicion se despìdio de Snape ,este necesitaba una tunica , en el estado que se encontraba no podia pararse.

-Ganaste esta pelea pero no la guerra Potter-dijo Snape mientras se calmaba para luego levantarse haciendo frufru a su capa.

El dia iba bien a snape le habian llegado varias notas diciendo desde lo bien que se veia hasta ofreciendosele como cena o postre o lo que quisiese.Mientras harry era asediado por los chicos desde arrinconadas a agarrones ,snape no habia visto nada de eso ,de hacerlo un par de chicos hubiesen terminado con avadas ,crucios y sectusempras.,hary se sentia complacido con las antencione y sabia que en la sala con Severus seria el golpe de gracia y su novio volveria rogando por una sesion de besitos y arrumacos.

Harry entro y se sento en primera fila abrio un boton mas de su camisa y solto su corbata ,arreglo su cabello y espero pacientemente a su profe ,con lo que no conto fue con el ataque de snape ,Severus Snape aparecio desde la puerta interior con el pelo amarrado y mojado casi como si viniese saliendo de una ducha a hacer clases ,acto seguido solto su capa dejandola caer por los hombros , aparte de su pelo pequeñas gotas de agua corrian por su cuerpo ,su camisa un poco humeda y ajustada ,una gota que decendio desde el cuello hasta el pecho…ese pecho que harry hacia menos de una semana habia recorrido con su lengua ,estaba soñando despierto cuando

-Sr Potter…podria dejar de soñar despierto en clases o que…acaso le gusta lo que ve?-susurro Snape cerca de su oido-harry sintio todos sus vellos erizarse y cierta parte despertar ante el sonido de la vocecita de Snape ,harry se dio vuelta rapido quedando a pocos cms de su boca y dijo

-No tengo nada porque soñar pro-fe-sor..de echo-Snape quedo de piedra ,sentir esa boca tan cerca de la propia ,sentir ese aliento que le eloquesia una mezcla de chocolate y mentas

-Acaso no ha dormido bien estas noches-dijo snape mordaz

-Muy por el contrario profesor…he dormido como nunca-dijo harry ,ahi la cara de zabinni ,pansy ,draco ,mione y ron cambiaron…estaban frente a un Snape que se iba a descontrolar , Snape le miraba y diijo

-30 ptos menos para gryffindor

-Y eso por que profesor?

-20 ptos menos

-Contesteme!

-10 puntos menos ,por insolente y desfachatado-harry estaba anhelante, queria su castigo sabia que Severus habia acusado recibo ,le dijo lo de dormir bien solo para que se mosquease de verdad , queria verle descontrolarse pero Snape..no hacia nada , bueno eso creia harry.

Snape miro a harry cuando dijo que habia dormido bien…como nunca…_COMO NUNCA…YO APENAS PEGO EL OJO Y ESTE DUERME COMO NUNCA!…ah no potter esta afren ta fue demasiado_,harry empezo a reclamar por la descuenta de puntos a su casa _Y EL CARERAJA DISCUTE…A NO QUE ME DISCUTA LUEGO , CUANDO ME MONTE SOBRE EL Y LE HAGA PEDIR POR MISERICORDIA_.

-Ya profesor y mi castigo-la clase no podia creerlo ni harry tampoco-…_MIERDA LO DIJISTE NO LO PENSASTE ANIMAL_

-Disculpe?-pregunto Snape incredulo

-Que claro ya me resto puntos ahora deberia venir el castigo no profesor?-dijo harry ironico

-Pues sabe que Sr Potter no hay castigo para ud ,con quitarle puntos me basta y sobra ,prefiero eso que soportar un minuto mas del dia al lado suyo fuera de clases-Al decir esto Snape se dio cuenta que las habia cagado ,fue cosa de ver los ojos de harry…por merlin el chico paso de la osadia a la mas profunda tristeza

-No se preocupe profesor ,ni siquiera me tendra que aguantar en esta clase…renuncio…G-a-n-a-s-t-e-Harry tomo sus cosas y salio del salon ,nadie entendia nada ,bueno solo 5 chicos que miraban furiosos a Snape incluido un pelirojo que si se le acercaba lo molia a maldiciones y curiosamente su ahijado que incluso se habia golpeado la cabeza ,Snape se quedo pensativo mientras mandaba a todos a hacer sus pociones ,mientras el se desesperaba ,queria salir corriendo y pedirle disculpas con lo ultimo se habia pasado…_IDIOTA COMO MIERDA LE DICES ESO…TU BOCAZA QUE HABLA ANTES DE QUE TU CEREBRO…SI ES QUE TIENES…PROCESE LA INFO…POR MIL DEMONIOS SEVERUS…una es que hayan discutido y otra es que terminen…o no , dices que gane y si es asi porque me siento tan podrido_.La clase paso lenta en demasia para Severus y saliendo de esta iria por harry , mientras harry se fue al despacho de dumbledore emputecido ,al llegar dijo.

-SAHNE NUSS-y la gargola se abrio el chico subio al tocar ,sintio como un ruidito del despaco salia y era algo como…te dije albus que era mala hr…metete al closet minnie-metete al closet?

-Pase-harry paso y vio como albus tenia la tunica corrida-Oh harry ,tu no deberias estar en pociones?

-Emmm profesor tiene la tunica mal puesta

-Que paso harry

-quiero botar pociones

-Porque harry en los timos te fue bastante bien

-Si lo se pero realmente no los necesito , no voy a ser auror

-Ah no y que quieres ser

-Profesor , y de echo necesito la equivalencia Muggle asi que decidi botar pociones que es el ramo que menos me sirve

-Ya ok…pero algo tiene que haber pasado para que hayas botado el ramo,mas que mal el profesor que hace ese ramo es tu novio ,ademas de que te vieses como te vez y que Severus haya estado vestido como estaba hoy….se pelearon?

-Nosotros , el no quiere verme mas me lo dijo en clases asi que se la estoy haciendo mas facil ,el no me kiere ver entonces que no me vea ,yo no lo voy a buscar-dijo harry serio

-Harry ,no te precipites-dijo el profesor

-Profesor , de verdad no necesito el ramo , me deja botarlo…me es dificil estar en su clase y que me trate asi , no es sano-dijo harry apelando a dumbledore

-Como quieras yo no te lo puedo impedir…ahora sobre Severus…

-Preferiria no hablar de eso…muchisimas gracias profesor

-De nada hijo de nada

-Adios director …adios profesora Mcgonagall-dijo harry saliendo por la puerta ,acto seguido se metio al salon de menesteres en el parecio una sala de estudio con lo que entraria en los examenes de ingreso muggle y los magicos.Al terminar la clase Severus iba saliendo cuando Ron cerro la puerta de golpe insonorizo la sala y se acerco a Snape

-PORQUE LE DIJISTE ESO..acaso enloquesiste-Ron empujo a Snape-Es mi hermano el que se fue practicamente llorando de clases…mas te vale que tengas un a buenisima explicacion sino el cruccio….

-Ron calma-dijo hermione tomandolo del brazo

-Hagale caso a su novia Weasley-dijo severus asustado ,nunca habia visto a Ron asi

-Ah no…ud ahora le pide disculpa a mi mariposito-dijo ginny indignada que ya habia sido enterada del incidente en clases-LE DIJE QUE LO CUIDARA-ginny casi se le tira al cuello ,Draco y Pansy la agarraron

-Ud tiene una idea de lo que costo que harry se atreviese a buscarle y las caga asi-dijo Hermione

-Lo siento padrino concuerdo con los chicos te pasaste con Potter…decirle que no querias verle…eres muy bestia padrino enserio

-Yo le dije que el chico era vulnerable-dijo Zabinni-se lo dije o no se lo dije y no solo eso…esta buenisimo Severus…por Merlin…y lo deja suelto por el cole

-Y tu pansy…no tienes nada que decirme..no me quieres retar mas-pregunto Severus de manera ironica

-Si…ahora quizas harry no te quiera ver ni en pintura y por como andaba vestido probablemente lo esten violando o el este botando tu clase ,no la necesita realmente ,entoces en vez de perder el tiempo con nosotros deberias ir a buscarle y disculparte…asi no te bota a ti tambien

-Mierda tienes razon…si me dejan pasar…debo ir a arreglar el cagazo que me mande

-ESO DEBISTE PENSARLO ANTES MURCIELAGO-le grito ron

-Ah vete a la mierda comadreja-le dijo Snape antes de salir por la puerta y dirigirse al despacho del director…al llegar dijo la clave y entro a la habitacion y se encontro con dumbledore con mcGonagall retozando-Albus necesito hablar contigo…Albus

-Oh…maldicion…dime muchacho-dijo Dumbledore

-Salgo..vistanse y entro-dijo Snape tratando de sacarse esa imagen mentas…no era la peor en todo caso,pasaron como 5 minutos de espera cuando

-Puedes entrar-dijo Dumbledore-En que te puedo ayudar?

-Queria saber si Potter…

-Si ,no se que le hiciste pero se retiro de tu clase…debes haberle ofendido enserio-dijo Dumbledore

-Por merlin Severus ,como es posible llevan tan poco tiempo y ya estas lastimando al chikillo-dijo Minerva-Y eso que se habia reformado , habia mejorado las notas , dormia en un lugar todas las noches ,incluso se portaba mejor con todas las casas

-Gracias por sus opiniones y no fue intencional…mi boca se descontrolo y dije algo que no debia.-dijo Snape mosqueadisimo

-Como que?-pregunto McGonagal

-Nada que te interese minnie ,pero algo lo suficientemente malo para que realmente se enojase…o sea si boto el ramo.

-Ya muchacho se que podras arreglar el entuerto…harry te quiere-dijo Dumbledore

-Espero que tengas Razon-dijo Severus mientras pensaba en su angelito de ojos verdes


	20. DON'T LEAVE

Aviso:Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.Estos son de JK "mecagoenlareinatotalparaesosoymsaricaqueella" Rowling. Si no te gusta la acccion chico-chico mejor sal corriendo de aki. Esto es solo para diversion no gano nada haciendo esto solo divertirme.Este es harry/snape mi primero va lento y nada hope you like.Pensamientos van en cursiva , gracias por los reviews...toi demasiado happy con ellos y si se que a veces soy media ezquisofrenica para escribir...pero es mi estilo..tratare de mejorar ortografia etc etc..oki? y si me ekivoco en alguna palabrita sorry no pidan mi cabecita en bandeja de plata...plis recuerden cursiva son los pensamientos , negrita son las cartas o notas y lo normal son los textos...no se se si habia aclarado eso pero porsiaca y GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS sobretodo a terci. Me bajo la a y hoy subire todo lo que tengo escrito hasta el capitulo que estoy armando ahora...si enloquesi pero asi me obligo a escribir mas rapido...aunque no se si alguien lea esto...ok saludos 

DON'T LEAVE

Harry estaba en el salon de menesteres estudiando y las horas se le pasaron rapido ,nadie sabia donde podia estar y este tampoco andaba de humor para hablar con nadie.

Mientras Severus no podia andar de peor animo y para peor los amigos de harry le miraban casi con odio y no podia haacer nada porque los chicos tenian razon.

Ya cansado de estudiar harry decidio descanzar un rato y sin darse cuenta se quedo dormido,queria soñar que nada habia pasado que todo era mentira que Sev no le habia dicho que no le queria ver fuera de clases.Harry recien le tomo el peso a las palabras…seria que Severus le habia dejado de amar, queria creer que habia sido un exabrupto pero uno muy doloroso para harry ,tanto que no sabia si podria sobrellevarlo muy bien ,pq si fue eso nada mas que seguiria para el resto de relacion ,estaba sumido en sus pensamientos cuando

-Harry…harry estas despierto-pregunto Severus realmente preocupado

-Profesor que hace aqui?-pregunto harry frio

-Harry por favor…

-Disculpe por el espectaculo en su clase ,lo bueno es que ya lo remedie ,ya no tendra que soportarme ni siquiera en su clase-harry se levanto y empezo a avanzar hacia la puerta

-Harry mi amor-dijo Severus preocupado

-No me llame asi profesor y disculpe ahora me voy a dormir , asi no me tiene que soportar ningun minuto mas fuuera de su aula-con un movimiento de varitas guardo todos los libros los encogio y se los metio al bolsillo-Buenas noches-harry se dio vuelta y se fue a su pieza ,dejando a un Severus sin poder creer lo que su amor le decia.

Harry llego rapido a su pieza y se encerro en su cama , Ron le vio y se encontro con Harry sollozando ,el sabia que no le podria consolar asi que busco Ginny.

-Ginny…harry llego y no esta bien

-Amor..-dijo Ginny mirando a Draco

-Anda a verlo…yo voy a ver a mi padrino-Dijo Draco levantandose

-Yo voy contigo huron-Dijo Ron

-Que pretendes comadreja?-pregunto Draco levantando una ceja

-Romperle la cara al murcielago-dijo Ron como si fuese lo mas normal del mundo

-Ah no..si vas a eso te quedas aqui

-Mira huron…es mi hermano el que esta llorando porque el murcielago lo hirio-Draco vio a ron y sabia que hablaba enserio.

-Comadreja…calmate ok…se como quieres a harry y se que Sev las cago…en grande , pero no tengas duda que mi padrino ama a harry…solo que no sabe bien todavia como asimilarlo ,pero lo ama , ni a marcus le amaba asi?

-Y ese quien es?-Pregunto Ron

-El..el es el primer amor de mi padrino , fueron amantes por años y voldemort lo mato.Para mi padrino no fue facil darse cuenta que amaba a harry ,el hijo de su enemigo y que harry diese su vida por el…sev lo ama como a nadie

-Tu estas seguro?-pregunto Ron

-Como de que amo a tu hermana

-Ok…no lo golpeare huron pero no me pidas que sea simpatico

-Esta claro que no puedo pedirte eso.

-Entonces vale…vamos-dijo Ron acompañando a Draco en la busqueda de Severus.Mientras Ginny se acostaba con harry y lo abrazaba ,para luego insonorizar la cama…asi nadie se enteraria de su conversacion.

-Tan malo fue?-pregunto la colorina

-sip….dijo que no me queria ver fuera de la hora de clase..o sea que no me quiere ver

-Harry ya sabes como es el caracter de Snape , probablemente lo dijo sin pensar

-Lo se pero no puedo dejar que diga esas cosas ,por mas que la boca le haya ganado

-Ttu lo trataste de nazi…y el te perdono-dijo Ginny

-Eso fue sin querer ,pero jamas le dije que no queria verle…yo lo amo,y le pedi dissculpas de inmediato. ,le dije que me importaba calabazas si era el mismisimo demonio

-El estaba en clases no podia pedirte disculpas…acuerdate que para el alumnado uds no estan juntos

-Bueno no importa , ya no soy su alumno

-Que..como eso?

-Bote su ramo , no lo necesito

-Donde estabas?

-En el salon de menesteres , estaba estudiando

-Para?

-Mis examenes ,voy a tener que tomar algunos muggles ,para estudiar pedagogia , no es una carrera magica precisamente ,pero tomare ramos magicos tambien.

-Wow …entonces estas decidido a no ser auror

-Si..quiero ser profesor ,aunque claro todo lo que quiero se va por el escusado ,digo quiero a Sev y el no a mi.

-.harry...Snape te ama

-Es mi destino Ginny , pense burlarlo pero es asi-dijo harry acurrucandose denuevo , mientras Draco ,Ron y Zabinni , pansy habia ido a ver a Dean y pasaria a saludar a harry.

Cuando los chicos llegaron a las mazmorras Draco paro a ron en seco y le dijo

-No le vas a pegar ,ni insultar ok…vamos a ver si podemos arreglar esto merlin sabe que si depende de esos dos cabezotas probablemente se manden al carajo mutuamente apesar de lo mucho que se aman.

-Lo se huron Lo se…Zabinni que opinas tu?

-Estoy con Draco…ademas Snape sin harry va volverse de un humor nada de agradable..ademas si el me ha cuidado yo debo cuidarle…odio que esa parejita este peleada...se ven tan lindos juntos-dijo Blaise con cara soñadora

-Eres groseramente gay-dijeron draco y ron a coro

-Lo se-dijo Blaise con una sonrisa ,mientras draco tocaba la puerta

-Profesor abrame-dijo draco mientras pateaba casi la puerta-No me obligues a forzar la puerta

-Podrias hacerme el favor de no gritar-dijo Snape mosqueado al ver a draco y luego a Ron y Zabinni-Entren-Los tres chicos entraron y vieron el despacho desarmado casio..la furia del profesor estaba en clara evidencia.

-Padrino…estas bien?

-Si…claro …porque habria de estar mal aparte de lo pasado en clases y que practicamente no vere a harry porque fui un idiota…no aparte de eso estoy excelente-Dijo Snape asombrando a los 3 chicos ahi , Ron jamas espero que Snape fuese asi de abierto con ss sentimientos sobre harry lo cual lo hizo replantearse eso de partirle la cara.

-Bueno entonces tenemos que buscar una solucion-dijo ron , los 3 sly los miraron con los ojos como plato-Que…harry es mi hermano y si Snape es lo que necesita para ser feliz ,a Snape le dare…ya dejense de mirarme asi

-Ok profe…esto va a tener que ser bueno ,o sea el manso cagaso que se mando

-padrino esta claro que tendra que ser Romantico…potter es un Gryffindor

-Y de seguro habra algo de humillacion …es que lo que le dijo fue mucho…y ahora el esta llorando en su cama

-Llorando..si soy muy idiota-dijo snape y con eso un frascoo mas se quebro…que tengo que hacer-No alcanzo a decir eso cuando sintio un nuevo golpeteo en la puerta

-que demonios?-dijo Draco conociendo el golpeteo ,aabrio y una rafaga roja se dirigio al cuello de Snape

-IDIOTA-le dijo ginny ahorcanco y zamarreando a Snape-lo voy a golpear ,como se le ocurrio hacerle eso a mi harry…que tiene por cerebro un calabazin

-Ginny no-dijo Ron

-Amor no- dijo Draco y entre ambos sacaron a la peliroja de encima mientras zabinni alejaba a Snape

-Ginny calmate-le dijo ron dandola vuelta-el esta arrepentido y quiere recuperar a harry

-Pero el no esta llorando como mi mariposito ni sufriendo como el…harry se entrego no solo en cuerpo sino en alma…a este-Señalando a Snape-Es su primer amor..y le rompio el corazon y la fe…lo siento hermano-Ginny se dio vuelta-Pero lo voy a matar-ginny volvio a tratar de tirarse sobre el profe casi lo logra si draco no le hechiza

-petrificus totalus-Ginny quedo estatica en el aire con cara de maniaca.

-Ella siemrpe es asi?-pregunto Snape asustado

-Enojada es peor-dijo ron a lo que Draco se asusto-Preparate Huron

-Estoy perdido-dijo Draco en un susurro-Mi amor…te voy a despetrificar cuando escuches ok?…no es bueno atacar a los profes menos si este en particular es mi padrino y el novio de tu mejor amigo..porque apesar de la idiotes que dijo en clases Severus ama a harry…cierto padrino-Snape no iba a reconocer asi como asi sus sen timientos pero al ver la cara de draco y luego la de ginny decidio mejor exponerlos …era eso o una muerte segura

-Si…cierto

-Y el esta mas que arrepentido de lo que paso…mira destrozo su pieza para sacarse la frustracion..ves-Draco movio a Ginny alrededor del despacho para que viese el desastre y luego la dejo en el suelo-Ahora amor necesitamos tu ayuda ya que tu conoces mejor a harry..en esta area al menos , asi que te voy a despetrificar y tu no vas a atacar a mi padrino ok?-draco se percino y agrego-que sea lo que merlin quiera,Finite incantatem-Ginny fue abrazada por Draco y miro con odio al profesor.

-Que tienen pensado?-dijo ginny sin sacarle la vista al profesor

-No lo sabemos-dijo Ron-Tu que sugieres

-Una muestra publica…una disculpa publica-dijo al colorina

-QUE!-dijeron los chicos

-Snape ofendio a harry de manera publica..bueno no le gusta tanto mostrarse…ya pos , algo tendria que ser para que harry te perdone…aunque si yo fuese el no lo perdonaria ni asi…asi que tendremos que idear algo bien espectacular..algo realmente Gryffindor.

-Maldicion-dijo Snape

-Temia que dijese eso-dijo Draco derrotado

-Alguna queja?-pregunto Ginny enojada

-no ninguna-dijo Snape-Que tiene en mente Srta Weasley

-No lo se todavia pero se me ocurrira , no tenga duda…ahora si ud quiere un acercamiento rapido tendra casi que petrificar a mi mariposito , explicarse y luego demostrarle su amor..si es que de verdad lo ama.

-Srta weasley-dijo Severus suplicante , nunca habia visto a la niña asi de dura

-Escuchame snape…muy padrino de mi pololo seras y si hasta cariño te he agarrado pero…si juegas con los sentimientos de harry , te saco el corazon con mis propias manos…esta claro?

-Yo...

-Esta claro pregunte-dijo la chica denuevo con cara de demente

-Lo esta-dijo Snape asustado ,enojado pero a la vez agradeccido de ver que harry tenia una amiga capaz de echarse el mundo encima con tal de defenderle-Podrias darle una nota?

-Tengo cara de lechuza…escribale y yo se la hago llegar...pero no prometo que te responda

-Me ayudaras?-pregunto el profesor anhelante

-Portate bien Snape y la pienso-dijo Ginny esperando mientras Snape escribia ,la chhica no queria ser asi de dura pero ver a harry llorando era mas de lo que ella soportaria.

Snape termino rapidamente la carta y se la entrego a la chica ,esta salio de la mazmorra en direccion al cuarto de chicos.Ahi harry estaba siendo consolado por pansy y por Mione ,al llegar la chica harry la miro expectante

-Ginny

-No lo mate si eso te preguntas...trate pero no lo hice

-Pero...

-Te mando esto-dijo la chica extendiendo un pergamino, harry lo tomo y lo boto lejos, ginny le miro extrañada-No lo vas a leer?

-NO-nadie espero esa respuesta de harry ni la misma ginny-llevatela por favo

-Disculpa?-dijo ginny-que hago con ella

-botala ,quemala ,has un volantin...pero no me la des-dijo harry y las 3 chicas lo miraban sin poder creerla ,harry leganto la vista y las miro y dijo-Lo siento el me puede escribir lo que quiera pero lo que me dijo en clases fue bien claro , no quiere mi compañia , no quiere mi amor y lo siento aunque lo ame no puedo aceptar disculpas via carta , si me quiere que venga aqui y me pida disculpas , yo las cague una vez con el pero le pedi discupas privadas porque el cagazo fue en privado ,este no fue asi por ende las disculpas deben ser bien dadas.

-Pero harry acaso quieres que el saque vuestra relacion asi para que el mundo la vea-pregunto hermione-Tu sabes que esto le puede causar problemas a ambos..eres menor todavia

-Quizas , pero si me enfrente a Voldemort y no fui chico ahi no lo soy para amar...como amo a Severus? y si el ministerio tiene problemas soy capaz de dejar alguna cagada...fudge me debe una y una bien grande asi que no se atrevera a meterse conmigo.

-harry estas seguro?-pregunto pansy preocupada-Y si Snape pooh no quiere? O no se atreve?

-Si...si Severus me ama como debe decir que lo hace , que se la juegue...necesito algo de certeza en mi vida y ni de su amor la tengo

-Tienes razon-dijo ginny-Que se arrastre un poco..dios sabe que tu lo hiciste...siempre has dado el primer paso..bueno que ahora lo de el.

Ginny salio de la haitacion y partio a buscar a Draco.En las mazmorras luego de que Ginny habia salido el ambiente se distendio un poco, Draco y ron reparaban las cosas que Snape habia destrozado a su paso.

-Draco ella siempre es asi

-En realidad ella es muy dulce...-Severus le puso cara de no dar credito a sus palabras-Lo es , pero harry es un tema delicado para ella

-Es como su hijo ,su mejor amigo ,y si alguien daña a harry es como si la dañaen a ella-dijo ron

-Wow...por un minuto temi por mi vida-dijo Severus

-na..si hiciese llorar al huron ahi si seria necesario salir coriendo ,si es asi con harry que es su amigo y casi hermano ,con su pareja seria peor aun.

-Enserio comadreja?-pregunto Draco

-Pues claro huron ,ella te adora...los gustitos de mi hermana

-O padrino creo que con eso estamos , ahora te dejamos y trata de no romper nada ok?

-No seas payaso-dijo Snape

-vas a ver como arreglamos esto...ten fe-Dijo Draco

-Gracias...a los 3-dijo Severus

-Ahi murcielago me vas a hacer llorar-dijo Ron como secandose lagrimas...-adios.

Los 3 chicos salieron rumbo a Gryffindor cuando vieron a Ginny que no venia con buena cara.

-Mi amor que paso?-pregumto Draco

-No leyo la carta...se nego a leerla

-Como que se nego a leerla-dijo Ron

-Lo que oyen...chicos tenemos una mision mas dura de la que pensabamos

-Deberiamos decirle a mi padrino-dijo Draco

-No todavia...veamos que pasa a travez de los dias ,si sigue le decimos-dijo Blaise


	21. EXTREME MEASURES

Aviso:Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.Estos son de JK "mecagoenlareinatotalparaesosoymsaricaqueella" Rowling. Si no te gusta la acccion chico-chico mejor sal corriendo de aki. Esto es solo para diversion no gano nada haciendo esto solo divertirme.Este es harry/snape mi primero va lento y nada hope you like.Pensamientos van en cursiva , gracias por los reviews...toi demasiado happy con ellos y si se que a veces soy media ezquisofrenica para escribir...pero es mi estilo..tratare de mejorar ortografia etc etc..oki? y si me ekivoco en alguna palabrita sorry no pidan mi cabecita en bandeja de plata...plis recuerden cursiva son los pensamientos , negrita son las cartas o notas y lo normal son los textos...no se se si habia aclarado eso pero porsiaca y GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS sobretodo a terci. Me bajo la a y hoy subire todo lo que tengo escrito hasta el capitulo que estoy armando ahora...si enloquesi pero asi me obligo a escribir mas rapido...aunque no se si alguien lea esto...ok saludos 

EXTREME MEASURES

Una semana del exarupto de Snape y Harry seguia en su negativa de aceptar cualquier cosa procedente de esa mazmorra , solo al profesor y no estaba dispuesto a transar.Snape no podia creerlo , cuando Ginny le dijo que Harry ni veia las cartas sintio morir ,ahi los chicos intervinieron.

-Ya han pasado 7 dias y no hay mejoria-dijo Draco

-Harry esta realmente enojado-Respondio Ginny

-No es para menos...si es cierto el murcielago las cago y en serio

-Mas respeto Weasley que sigo siendo tu profesor

-Oh callate-dijo Ginny y luego agrego-Si no fuese por ti ni tu bocaza no estariamos en este lio , estamos tratando de salvar tu pellejo ...ademas aqui tienes tu carta devuelta

-No la leyo?-pregunto Snape

-Nop...sabes estas perdiendo pergamino por las puras

No se que hacer-dijo Snape poniendose ambas manos en la cabeza

-Si lo sabes padrino-dijo Draco reprendiendolo

-Eso no es opcion-dijo Snape desestimando la idea de Draco

-Creo mi querido murcielago que se nos estan agotando las alternativas-dijo Ron

-Weasley,estas acabando con mi poca paciencia-dijo Snape

-Ah claro ahora es mi culpa snape , TU no debiste decirle esas cosas a harry y bien que lo sabes

-Si lo se pero...

-Pero nada , mira yo te voy a ayudar igual...Porque?...ya lo sabes-dijo ron

-Profe , creo que es hr de una accion desesperada-dijo Blaise poniendose serio

-Pero es que si los meto jamas en la vida me dejaran olvidarlo-dijo snape tratando de convencer a los chicos en su cuarto

-Haber Snape ,tu amas a harry?-pregunto Ginny

-Tu lo sabes Weasley

-Entonces demuestrlo , Blaise anda donde hermione y harry y no dejes qe se mueva de donde esten

-Y uds?-pregnto Blaise

-Vamos donde dumbledore-Dijo Ginny ,la cara de Snape era un poema ,sabia que tarde o temprano se arrepentiria de esa decision sin duda.

-Es absolutamente necesario?-pregunto Snape

-Me temo que si Padrino-dijo draco.Snape ,ron,ginny y Draco partieron al Despacho de Dumbledore, mientras Blaise salio hacia la biblioteca a la busqueda de Harry.Al entrar a la biblioteca que estaba llena de gente vio a Hermione y a Harry estudiando ,mientras pansy y dean estaban besandose en una seccion semioculta de la libreria.

-Esos no paran eh?-Dijo blaise,hermione levanto la vista y sonrio

-Son Felices...a que debemos tu compañia

-Venia a ver a mi novio-blaise le dio un beso en la mejilla a harry y le dijo tiernamente-Como estas cariño?

-Bien , revisando los requerimientos de ingreso , debere cursar ramos de auror , no se como pero tendre que dividir mis ramos entre la facultad muggle y la magica-harry termino de hablar y levanto la vista –Y tu? De donde vienes?

-Porque?-pregunto Blaise

-Que te dijo ahora-pregunto harry mosqueado

-Nada...solo que te extraña

Podria decirmelo a mi no, dejarlos de usar como palomos mensajeros

-No seas injunto harry-dijo Hermione regañando a harry-te escribe a diario

-Y que?-dijo harry mas molesto aun

-Es una forma civilizada de comunicacion-dijo blaise

-Para decirme lo que me dijo uso la boca

-Si...yayayay..."cariño" , ya sabemos lo enojado que estas y toda esa mierda ,pero dale una oportunidad al hombre , nunca ha sido el ser mas expresivo del universo o si?-dijo blaise

-Para ofender y herir si lo es-dijo harry

-ya pero te recuerdo harry Potter que ASI y dejame ponerle enfasis al asi , lo conociste-Dijo Hermione mosqueadisima-y asi te enamoraste de el

-Granger tiene toda la razon pastelito mio...tu sabias como era-dijo Blaisesiendo lo mas dulce posible

-Si es por eso yo cambien no, ya no ando puteando ni revolcandome con cualquiera.

-Eso lo habias cambiado antes harry-dijo Hermione

-Ademas Potter YO NO SOY CUALQUIERA-dijo Blaise ofendidisimo

-Tu no "dulcito"-dijo harry besando la frente de blaise-pero antes ligaba y mucho y ya no lo hago

-Buenos haciendo honor a la verdad ,ser un puto no era realmente tu escencia o no potter?-dijo Blaise adoptando el tono de snape y luego agrego-Creo que estas exagerando , el tipo ha tratado de disculparse y TU no lo has dejado

-Pero es que-dijo harry

-No lo has dejado harry-dijo Blaise

-Blaise tiene razon-dijo hermione

-Pero es que quiero una señal , algo que mediga sus sentimientos...algo que me demuestre que es sincero-dijo harry

-Ah no...una cosa es que estes enojado y otras que dudes de las intenciones de tu novio-dijo Hermione

-De quien eres amiga Mione uh? Mia o de el?

-Tuya y por eso te reto harry , no te has puesto a pensar que esta actitud caprichosa tuya solo conseguiras alejarle?-Blaise y harry quedaron de una pieza , no habian pensado en esa posibilidad , bueno blaise sabia que Snape no dejaria a harry asi como asi pero por otro lado era buena la idea de coquetearcon ese pensamiento ,asi quizas cuando los chicos pusieron en marcha el plan harry estaria mas humilde.

-Es cierto lo que dice granger-Hermione abrio los ojos como plato y Blaise le guiño un ojo para que le siguiese la idea-Quizas el se canse de esa actitud de crio y viendose como se ve en estos minutos , no seria dificil que encontrase a alguien mas.

-De qu demonios hablas Zabinni-dijo harry ioondignado con sus amigos

-hablo Potter de que...quien tu sabes?...esta bien rico y si quisiera estar con alguien mas...bueno podria

-Maldicion-Dijo harry ya al borde delcolapso-pero si es por eso yo tambien

-Cierto amor ,pero para el eso no es novedad...piensa lo que haces mi niño-dijo Blaise,estaban en eso cuando Pansy y dean se acercaron abrazados

-Que se teje?-pregunto pansy

-nada-dijo harry mosqueado dean lo miro extrañado hacia dias que andaba con ese humor y e penso que habia peleado con blaise pero al parecer eso no era asi que cambio el tema

-Sabes harry te envidio por dejar pociones , Snape anda con n humor...horrible , como no te tiene de punchball ahora se desquita con todos , incluidos los Slyutherins

-Aunque algunas y algunos miran mucho a el profe y hacen lo imposible para que les castiguen-dijo Pnasy maliciosa lo que logro sacar a harry de us casillas ,tomo sus cosas y salio de la biblioteca mientras blaise iba detras de el.

En la oficina de Dumbledore se daba una stuacion simil , 3 chicos y 3 profesores se encontraban reunidos tratando de encontrar una solucion al "problemita"

-Eso le dijiste Severus , bueno yo sabia que eras bestia para tus cosas , pero nunca pense que a esos niveles

-Gracias minerva por tus comentarios , quizas quieras agregar algo mas?-pregunto ironicamente Snape

-Pues claro...que te puede ir un rato a la mier...

-Minnie por merlin...bueno chicos en que podemos ayudarlos?-dijo dumbledore

-Profesor nosotro queremo ayudar al profesor a rectificar su error-dijo ginny

-Pero harry esta enojado ,no se acerca a snape , ni lo mira en el comedor y las cartas que el le envia las manda de vuelta sin leerlas siquiera-dijo ron

-Cartas...severus , tu le escribes a potter?...cartas romanticas?-pregunto mcGonagall

-Gracias weasley-dijo Snape entredientes

-Cartitas...jijijijiji...que romantico Snapy-decia Minerva revolcandose de la ria

-El asuto es que ellos no se ven..ahi entra ud ,hay que obligar a potter reunirse con mi padrino-dijo Draco

-Buena idea, pero el sr potter boto el ramo-dijo Dumbledore mientras mcGonagall seguia riendose , snape la miraba enfurecido ,le aunto con su varita y dijo

-Petrificus totallus

-Sverus-dijo dumbledore serio pero encontrandole la razon

-No me podia concentrar-dijo Snape inocentemente

-Padrino que va a estudiar potter-pregunto Draco pensando

-Pedagogia-respondio snape sin entender a donde iba Draco

-y eso...se come?-pregunto ron

-Eres un bruto comadreja , la pedagogia es la carrera muggle de los profesores, es la ciencia de eseñar

-Y los muggles estudian para enseñar?-pregunto ginny

-si...pierden su tiempo en mi opinion-dijo snape

-Claro como tu eres una seda-dijo Dumbedore recordando la cantidad de alumnos traumados que generaba Snape

-Eso-dijo draco-Padrino ayudara a Potter con los ramos...a ordenar el curriculum de estudio asi estaran juntos

-ya huron y harry accedera-pregunto ron

-Si el director lo dice-dijo ginny

-Y yo no le voy a preguntar , ahora tu muchacho debes hacer como que no sabes nada pero por ningun motivo puedes oponerte-dijo Dumbledore

-Albus tu crees que funcionara?-pregunto Snape

No lo se ,pero suena como un buen acercamiento

-Espero que tengas razon-dijo Snape esperanzado .Los chicos se marcharon de la oficina y ron se fue directo a la biblioteca , y solo atino a sonreir ,ahi estaba Hermione , para el no habia vision mas bella que su novia concentrada escribiendo , el se acerco sigilosamente y beso su cuello.

-Hola hermosa

-Ronnie-la niña ronroneo y dandole as accesso a su cuello-como les fue

-Bien ,vamos a tener ayuda de dumbledore-dijo ron mientras seguia besandola-tienes que seguir estudiando o podemos hacer otras cosas?

-Como que?-pregunto la chica

-Tu sabes perfectamente que

-Baños de prefectos?

-Vamos-ambos chicos partieron mientras todos bajaban a comer ,harry entro y se sento con ginny sim mirar a la mesa de los profesores...bueno no directamente,por otro lado Snape hacia esfuerzos para no mirarle,sabia que el chico lo ignorabay eso le dolia muchisimo aunque se lo mereciese.

Harry reia con ginny y termino de comer , cuando se iba a levantar Dumbledore se adelanto y se le acerco para hablar

-Harry

-Profesor

-podrias pasar a mi despacho cunado todos terminen de comer?-harry miro a dumbledore y lueg a Snape , el corazon se le apreto , extañaba demasiado a ese hombre , apesar de todo lo pasado , luego miro a Dumbledore y tenia ese brillo en los ojos de haber echo una travesura y se asusto.-Bueno harry

-Si claro profesor , le parece en 20 minutos

-Perfecto y traeme tus horarios y materias que debas estudiar en la universidad muggle-eso tranquilizo a harry , por un minuto penso que lo trataria de empatar con su amado profesor y eso lo habia puesto al borde del colapso.Paso el rato y harry subio a la torre de su director mientras este le esperaba.

-Harry ,que bueno que viniste , queria saber como vas con eso de tu carrera

-Bien bueno un poco confundido

-Porque

-Tengo que dar una serie de examenes muggles y aparte tendre que estudiar tanto en la facultad muggle como en la magica y eso hace las cosas mas complicadas aun...no se como compatibilizar los ramos ,el proxmo año sera una locura

-Mmmmm al parecersera un año movidito ,sabes pero no eres el unico ,la srta Granger y el sr malfoy tomaran ambos medimagia pero tb estudiaran medicina muggle

-Malfoy tambien

-Si al parecer la srta granger lo convencio

-Wow...jamas me imageine a hurn operando

-Para que veas...bueno como te iba diciendo ellos tambien rendiran tus examenes de ingreso asi que se me ocurrio una idea

-Cual es¿

-Ap me vas a tener que esperar un poco-dijo dumbledore esperando un golpeteo en la puerta-caramelito de limon?

-No gracias

-bueno como te decia-dumbledore sintio que golpeaban la puerta-pase-harry no se dio vuelta solo cerro los ojos ,ese era el olor de su novio ,o ex o lo que fuesen-Severus que bueno que hayas podido venir...harry esta es la sorpresa..o idea

-Disculpe no entiendo-dijo harry

-Severus sera tu tutor particular ,luego se le uniran Granger y Malfoy ,el caso de ellos es mas facil solo tomaran algunos ramos en la universidad muggle,en cambio tu solo tmaras algunos ramos en la magica...lo de auror creoç

-Si...quiero enseñar DCAO , se me da bien

-Porsupuesto...bueno el profesor Snape te tutoreara lo que queda del año escolar y el proximo año para que des tus examenes

-Sabe profesor y espero no ofenderlo...yo creo que el profesor Snape no es el indicado

-Y porque seria eso?-pregunto dumbledore

-Simple ,el no me soporta

-Tonterias-dijo dumbledore

-No lo son profesor...ud no podria tutorearme o alguien mas-pregunto harry ignorandado a snape

-Harry...por favor si me dejas...-dijo Snape

-No es necesario profesor ,no hay problema obviamente el director penso que ud podria ayudarme pero ambos sabemos que no es asi ya que ud no me tolera-dijo harry tratando de mantener toda la calma posible

-Pero muchacho severus no ha dicho nada

-Ahora-dijo harry-mire esta genial la proposicion pero el profesor Snape tiene muchisimo trabajo , y yo no quiero ser un estorbo para el.

-harry.. tu jamas serias...

-lo siento profesor dumbledore no puedo aceptar-dijo harry , ahi coocio el otro lado de dumbledore, este le sonrio y le dijo

-Yo no te lo estoy preguntando...es una orden directa

-Pero...-dijo harry

-Desde ahora el profesor Snape te ayudara con las materias que debas cursar

-y si yo no quiero

-mala suerte lo haras igual

-Y si cambio de carrera

-Me da igual , ahora auror no podras ser porque botaste pociones ,tampoco medimago ,veo que no hay muchas opciones en el horizonte o si?

-No-dijo harry malhumorado

-Entonces no se diga mas..harry añana partes la tutoria con el profesor Snape

-Y Mione y Draco?

-ellos partiran el proximo año

-Puedo retirarme?-pregunto harry-Si claro...retirense ambos-harry e levanto y salio de la habitacion ,snape salio detras de el y le siguio , harry iba rapido y no tenia intencion de aminorar el paso

-harry... harry espera

-Digame profesor-dijo harry con el rostro mas frio que pudo poner

-Queria decirte que lo siento mucho

-No debe sentir nada profesor , el que lo siente soy yo ,el profesor dumbledore le impuso mi presencia ,pero no se preocupe que me esforzare en rendir como se espera

-Harry no es necesario

-Hasta mañana profesor Snape-harry dio la vuelta y se dirigio a su pieza con el corazon en la mano.Mientras Snape caminaba al borde del llanto hacia las mazmorras pregntandose como lo haria al dia siguiente


	22. I LOVE YOU SO FUCKING WHAT TE AMO QUE JO

Aviso:Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.Estos son de JK "mecagoenlareinatotalparaesosoymsaricaqueella" Rowling. Si no te gusta la acccion chico-chico mejor sal corriendo de aki. Esto es solo para diversion no gano nada haciendo esto solo divertirme.Este es harry/snape mi primero va lento y nada hope you like.Pensamientos van en cursiva , gracias por los reviews...toi demasiado happy con ellos y si se que a veces soy media ezquisofrenica para escribir...pero es mi estilo..tratare de mejorar ortografia etc etc..oki? y si me ekivoco en alguna palabrita sorry no pidan mi cabecita en bandeja de plata...plis recuerden cursiva son los pensamientos , negrita son las cartas o notas y lo normal son los textos...no se se si habia aclarado eso pero porsiaca y GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS sobretodo a terci. Me bajo la a y hoy subire todo lo que tengo escrito hasta el capitulo que estoy armando ahora...si enloquesi pero asi me obligo a escribir mas rapido...aunque no se si alguien lea esto...ok saludos REVIEWS..SI KIERO REVIEWS ,DIGO ALGO PARA SABER QUE ESTO ES LEIDO ,lo otro la cancion que hay en este capitulo se llama Dice y es de Finley Quayle...buenisimo tema..haganse un favor y escuchenlo...sin nada mas que agregar 

I LOVE SO FUCKING WHAT

Harry llego muy malhumorado a su torre , al pasar ginny le vio ,tambien hermione y ron , pasaba cual rayo directo a su cama se puso el pijama y se acosto , ginny entro sigilosa y lo miro

-Harry..mariposito?

-Grrrrrrr

-Mariposito que paso

-Dumbledore

-Que paso con el

-Tengo clases privadas con Snape

-Ya y eso es malo por?

-No lo ves ,el viejo se esta metiendo , me impuso una clase con Snape y el no pudo decir que no yo tampoco.

-Ya y estas molesto?...acaso no amas a Snape

-Si

-No te entiendo.

-Ni yo , lo amo pero me dolio mucho lo que hizo

-harry pero el ha tratado de disculparse

-Lo se pero hay algo que no me deja aceptar las disculpas...estoy inseguro de todo...maldicion

-Que pasa

-Si esto es el amor , no lo quiero

-Bebe...ven aqui-Ginny le hacia cariño

-No se como lo hare mañana con el a solas

-Deberias decirle lo mismo que me has dicho a mi que le amas pero que te hirio demasiado.

-El trata de hablar conmigo pero...me nace herirle

-Es porque tu estas herido ...pero sabes el te ama y amar es perdonar

-No quiero pensar en eso-dijo harry acurrucandose-voy a dormir

-ok amor...yo bajo

-Ginny

-De nada harry-dijo la chica bajando ,al hacerlo miro a su cuñada y a su hermano-tenemos problemas-Ginny les explico a los chicos todo lo que le habia dicho harry sobre su realcion con snape ,ahi hermione miro a su novio

-Con blaise lo hemos asusado de que snape le iba a dejar si seguia con esas actitudes de crio malcriado.-dijo hermione

-Y como se lo tomo?-pregunto Ginny

-Como se toma todo harry...como las pelotas-Remato hermione

-Maldicion..deberiamos advertirle al murcielago-pregunto Ron

-No-dijo ginny-que actuen por instinto no podemos seguir etioendonos en la vida de ambos de esa manera

-Y si la caga-pregunto hermone

-Mas?-pregunto ginny

-Buen punto hermanta..deberiamos ir a dormir mañana sera por decirlo menos movidito-Los 3 chicos partieron a dormir.Al dia Siguiente harry ya se habia levantado de los primeros en realidad no habia dormido nada,la sola perspectiva de pasar la noche o parte de ella en la mazmorra lo aterraba ,emocionaba , ponia triste, feliz, millones de sentimientos en uno.Snape no estaba mucho mejor ,sabia que harry habia accedido unica y exclusivamente porque dumbledore lo habia obligado y que se sentia mas herido de lo que pensaba ,pero porque ,si era feo lo que le habia dicho pero no era para tanto...a no ser que… ,ahi a Severus se le ilumino ,harry jamas habia sido realmente querido ,aparte que por los weasley y hermione , y eso era poco , no habia conocido el amor de una familia menos de una pareja , la famosa vulnerabilidad , ambos eran vulnerables y eran demasiados similes , severus penso que hubiese pasado si la situacion hubiese sido a la inversa..._yo hubiese terminado todo y lo odiaria de por vida ,no le permitiria exlicaciones ni nada...maldicion ahora si la hice grande_.severus se calmo y se prometio a si mismo no cagarlas a la noche , iba a ser paciente y tierno y trataria de resarcir el daño echo a su angel.

Harry paso todo el dia extrañamente callado , estaba al borde del panico , ni cuando iba a pelear con vondy estaba asi...de echo mirandolo hacia atras pelear con voldy le era mas facil , incluso mas agradable ,al llegar a la hora del almuerzo todo fue peor , estaba sentado con Ginny y Hermione , estaba palido y le sudaban las manos.

-Mariposito

-Dime

-Estas bien?

-no mucho la verdad

-Sabes has estado muy callado el dia de hoy-dijo Hermione

-Es cierto casi ni has hablado el dia de hoy..es por tu sabes

-Si , dijo harry-Alguna de uds me acompañaria por favor

-No harry-dijo Hermione

-Debes ir solo-dijo Ginny-Valor gryffindor

-Pero...

-Ni que fuera el cuco harry por merlin-dijo Mione

-El cuco?-pregunto ginny

-si...un monstruo muggle ,son forma como un mini dementor...nunca le tuviste mido al cuco?

-Mmmmmm no...es que los magos convivimos con criaturas extrañas desde siempre

-Eso es cierto...por eso son menos miedosos-dijo hermione armando un ensayo de la diferencia entre la sicologia infantil muggle y la de la comunidad magica , bueno estaba en eso cuando harry salio corriendo hacia el baño , ginny salio detras de el y Severus iba cuando Albus le detuvo

-que haces-pregunto el director

-Harry el...

-Severus , vas a salir detras de el...no te parece que eso seria raro?

-Tienes razon...mejor espero a la noche-dijo Severus , mientras harry se vomitaba la vida

-mariposito?...estas bien?

-Si...son los nervios-dijo harry ,adoraba a ginny pero en realidad esperaba que el que estuviese ahi fuese Severus. , salio de ahi se limpio y volvio al comedor.trato de comer pero no paso nada , luego despues los chicos tenian pociones , ginny tenia transformaciones y el periodo libre ,asi que organizo sus cosas , la noche no tardo en llegar y el chicoquevivio ahora iba como cordero al matadero , sentia que se quedaba sn aire y no se atrevia a tocar , Snape del otro lado sabia que harry estaba afuera pero no le iba a presionar ,el retrato de Snape le hablo

-Hace tiempo que no te veia por aca

-Lo se-respondio harry

-No te veo muy entusiasmado por entrar , antes no durabas ni medio segundo fuera , que paso? El raton te comio la lengua?

-No es eso-dijo harry cansinamente

-Entonces

-Nos peleamos

-Porque

-Porque mis amigos nos vieron en cosas indecorosas y luego el me dijo en clases que no queria verme , que si podia evitarme mejor

-Y?

-Te parece poco?

-Hay cosas peores

-Puede ser

-Vas a entrar?

-no tengo otra opcion

-Contraseña

-soy un cabezotasgillipollascapullointegralbordequenopuedodejardelanzarvenenoaquienesmeaman?-dijo harry y Snape solo sonrio y abrio la puerta

-Buenas noches-dijo el profesor

-Buenas noches profesor

-Pasa

-Donde vamos a trabajar?

-Aqui

-No podria ser en un aula?-pregunto harry

-No estan todas tomadas-dijo Snape como quien no queria la cosa

-Todo el castillo?-dijo harry incredulo

-Si todo el castillo , muestrame tu curiculum-harry saco los papeles que tenia guardados y se los paso ,todos estaban en un archivador que estaba reamente ordenado.

-Necesito rendir los extasis ademas de los GCSEs , y ver como puedo compatibilizar los ramos.

-GCSEs?

-Examenes de examinacion muggle britanico

-Pero tu no has ido a una escuela muggle en años

-Si estos son examenes de equivalecia , dicen que estoy apto para la universidad apesar de no haber ido a colegio

-Y es mucha materia

-Condensar los 7 años que he estado aqui en un examen por materia

-Eso aparte de los extasis

-Si

-Estas seguro?

-De?-pregunto harry sin querer mirarle

-De que quieres eso?

-Si , aunque claro como estoy condenado a perder lo que quiero prefiero no mostrarme muy interesado-dijo harry y para snape fue un golpe bajo aquel ,y lo recibio estoico

-harry-dijo snape tratando de abrazar al chico pero harry le miro con la mirada mas gelida que le habia visto en la vida

-Si profesor-Snape podria jurar haber visto violencia y rencor en esos ojos ,harry prefirio mostrarse asi que ponerse a llorar como estaba a punto de hacer

-Cuando vamos a parar con esto

-Si quiere me retiro-dijo harry tomando sus cosas ,snape puso una mano sobre el

-No me refiero a esto harry-dijo señalando el archivador-sino a lo nuestro

-Lo nuestro?...que nuestro pro-fe-sor-dijo harry sin mirarlo

-O sea terminamos?

-No he dicho eso

-Entonces

-Entonces?

-No te parece que llevamos demasiado tiempo en esto , yo te he escrito ,he tratado de disculparme contigo

-Lo se ,pero...lo siento no puedo-Dijo harry saliendo de la habitacion

-harry espera..-dijo snape tratando de alcanzarle

-Disculpeme profesor ,podemos dejar este asunto para mañana

-Que quieres de mi..dime que quieres y yo te lo dare.

-Tu no me lo podras Dar-dijo harry parando en seco

-Pruebame-dijo Snape acercandose

-Certezas –dijo harry y salio de la puerta para dirigirse al cuarto de menesteres necesitaba pensar un rato , Snape tiro polvos flu y pidio hablar con dumbledore

-Severus muchacho como ha ido-saludo el director

-No lo se-dijo Snape sin entender del todo lo que harry pedia

-Se arreglaron?

-No , me dijo algo eso si

-Que es?

-Que necesita certezas

-O sea

-O hago algo desesperado o lo perdere

-Estas preparado?

-No lo se ,solo se..

-Dime

-Voy para alla-Severus se metio en la chimenea y aparecio en el despacho del director.

-Severus muchacho...que paso

-Dijo que queria certezas

-Eso me lo dijiste

-Y que tendre que hacer una accion desesperada

-Que haras?

-Lo que debi hacer desde el dia 1-Dubledore se asustio al escuchar eso y ver la cara de Snape se notaba que no queria pero lo iba a hacer igual

-Estas Seguro?

-Tengo otra Opcion

-Que piensan los chicos

-No se los he dicho

-Cuando lo haras

-Mañana

-Tu sabes...cierta persona no se lo tomara de buenas maneras

-Y tu crees que me hace mucha gracia hacer lo que tendre que hacer?

-No...conociendote no

-Vas a poner en sobreaviso...

-Estas loco...esto lo sabremos solo tu y yo

-Ya..me voy a dormir mañana sera un dia en extremo largo

-Ok...buenas noches muchacho

-Buenas noches Albus-Severus salio de la habitacion y se metio a la de el y decidio tomarse un firewhisky y dormir , harry se fue a su pieza tambien ese rato con severus fue demasiado corto pero demasiado intenso , y tuvo un resolucion , iba a perdonar a su chico ,lo habia visto realmente interesado en que le disculpase y con esa resolucion iba a domir

-**_Te va a dejar_**

_-No_

_-**Que si...eres un niñato macriado**_

_-El me ama_

_**-Y si ya no**?_

_-Pero_

_-**El amor eterno no existe...es como una plantita , si no la riegas**_

_-oh callate_

_-**tus amigos te lo han dicho**_

_-Lo se_

_-**Muy Drama queen tu actitud**_

_-LO SE_

_-**el podria ya estarte olvidando**_

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-harry desperto sudado , escucharse a si mismo diciendole que Sev ya no le amaba y que se estaba portando a la altura de Draco lo hizo reaccionar mas aun ,ron se desperto tambien y le miro

-Estas bien?-pregunto el pelirojo

-Si solo una pesadilla

-necesitas algo

.-Si...sanidad mental

-Mmmm sabes creo que desde que decidiste amar tu sabes a quien eso se te fue por el caño

-Gracioso realmente gracioso publicalo en el profeta-dijo harry

-harry

-dime Ron

-Deberias perdonarle...cuando tienes sexo en bases diarias tienes mejor humor

-Oh callate-dijo harry sonriendo pero tenia razon ademas si alguien le hubiese dicho que Ron iba a estar defendiendo a snape hubiese dado sus camaras en gringotts de lo loco que estaria.A la mañana harry no se queria levantar pero sabia que debia hacerlo se ducho , busco su mejor uniforme y se arreglo ,veria a su novio y arreglaria las cosas si o si , bajo al comedor ,se iba a tomar su cafe matutito y el asco volvio , salio corriendo a devolver todo lo que habia comido ,luego se cepillo los dientes y partio a Transformacion , ahi se encontro con su pandilla sin ginny claro que le miraban extrañado

-Por Merlin Potter , que te esta pasando...ahora odias la comida-pregunto Draco

-Jajaj graciosito que amaneciste huron-dijo harry ironico

-Que te den por el culo-respondio malfoy

-mmm eso arrglaria mis problemas segun ron-dijo harry

-ya muchachos sientense-dijo mcGonagall-hoy transmutaremos apariencias , tienen un gato y una lombris , haran mutar de apariencia a ambos animales por uno que les agrade y de distintos tamaños-dijo la profesora estaba en eso cuando cuando una musica entro por la sala..

"I was crying over you (estaba llorando por ti)

I am smiling I think of you (estoy sonriendo y pensando en ti)

Where your garden have no walls (donde tus jardines no tienen paredes)

Breathe in the air if you care, you compare, don't say farewell (respira en el aire , si te importa , compara , no digas adios)"

-Que demonios-dijo mcGonagall , los chicos se miraban sin entender nada , ni harry entendia , lo alumnos se miraban pero la cancion seguia

"Nothing can compare (nada se compara)

To when you roll the dice and swear that your love's for me (a cuando lanzas los dados y juras que tu amor es para mi)

Nothing can compare

To when you roll the dice and swear that your love's for me"

-Quien ha echo esto-decia mcGonagall sin entender nada , toda la clase escuchaba la cancion pero harry se sentia identificadisimo con la letra , pero sabia que el tema no era para el , no podia ser para el ,ni parte de la actuacion de Blaise ,ni de los planes de mione, Harry miro a sus amigos y ninguno sabia que hacer , ellos estaban iguales de descorcertados.

"I was crying over you (estaba llorando por ti)

I am smiling I think of you (estoy sonriendo y pensando en ti)

Misty morning and water falls (una mañana brumosa y cascadas)

Breathe in the air if you care, you compare, don't say farewell

Nothing can compare

To when you roll the dice and swear your love's for me

Nothing can compare

To when you roll the dice and swear your love's for me

Nothing can compare

To when you roll the dice and swear your love's for me

Virtuous sensibility (sensibilidad virtuosa)

Escape velocity (a velocidad de escape)"

Todo la clase se miraba nadie entendia nada , el tema seguia cuando la puerta se abre de golpe y severus snape entra serio y decidido al aula haciendo frufru con su tunica y mas palido que nunca, todos los presentes pensaban que a el tambien le habia tocado cancioncita , mcGonagall lo miraba ceñiuda pensando que el iba a conversar con ella y se dispuso a pelear cuando vio que el rumbo de snape era otro..era...potter?.

Todos pensaron que snape iba a culpar a harry de la cancion , que lo iba a maldecir , golpear ,amenazar de expulsion , harry miraba como snape molesto se le acercaba

-Potter sabes que es esto?-dijo Snape casi escupiendo las palabras

-Profesor yo no fui

-Claro que no fuiste tu...fui yo


	23. YOU WHAT! TU QUE!

Aviso:Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.Estos son de JK "mecagoenlareinatotalparaesosoymsaricaqueella" Rowling. Si no te gusta la acccion chico-chico mejor sal corriendo de aki. Esto es solo para diversion no gano nada haciendo esto solo divertirme.Este es harry/snape mi primero va lento y nada hope you like.Pensamientos van en cursiva , gracias por los reviews...toi demasiado happy con ellos y si se que a veces soy media ezquisofrenica para escribir...pero es mi estilo..tratare de mejorar ortografia etc etc..oki? y si me ekivoco en alguna palabrita sorry no pidan mi cabecita en bandeja de plata...plis recuerden cursiva son los pensamientos , negrita son las cartas o notas y lo normal son los textos...no se se si habia aclarado eso pero porsiaca y REVIEWS..SI KIERO REVIEWS ,DIGO ALGO PARA SABER QUE ESTO ES LEIDO , espero que les guste este capitulo 

YOU WHAT!

-QUE?-harry verbalizo lo que todo el aula queria decir ,nadie lo creia , Snape se afirmo del pupitre de harry ,en la sala habia un silencio sacro , esa pelea iba a ser de dioses,snape miro a harry y le dijo

-Quieres certezas..bueno crio aqui va una...te amo-las bocas del alumnado y profesora se abrieron sin creer lo que escuchaban o veian-mas que a nada , mas que a nadie , como nunca pense que amaria a alguien , menos al hijo de mi enemigo , al que le llevo 20 años y que si es hombre como yo.-las mandibulas de los chicos en el salon de clases y la profesora llegaron a las mazmorras-Yo te mande la cancion para que te dieras cuenta de una puñetera vez como me siento sin ti ,se que te dije algo horrible y se que soy un cabezotas que solo se lanzar veneno pero...te amo y si me tienes paciencia puedo aprender a pensar un poco lo que digo...nunca quise herirte , bueno quizas al principio antes que partiesemos todo esto...tu sabes los motivos, pero hace muchisimo que no.-Harry no podia creer la escena , miraba estupefacto a Snape que estaba al borde de las lagrimas ,la clase entera contenia el aliento , no podia creer lo que su ojos veian , Snape tomo una bocanada de aire para no quebrarse y continuo-Te extraño harry y no quiero que terminemos lo que tenemos , no ahora-La clase lo miraba todo atonitos ,incluyendo a los chicos que sabian de la relacion , nunca pensaron que Snape se atreveria a algo asi y menos cuando vieron a Snape besar a harry , ni el mismo harry lo creyo posible , cuando les falto el aire ,harry sin atreverse a abrir los ojos y corroborar que eso era un sueño

-Porque haces esto?-pregunto elchicoquevivivoysorprendioasuclasebesandoalprofesordepociones

-Te dije que me pidieras lo que querias y tu querias certezas..de mis sentimientos...bueno aqui estoy dando la cara...ten la certeza que estoy loco por ti ,al pto de comportarme como un maldito gryffindor o peor un adolescente enamorado , eso provocas y por eso te amo harry potter.-Muchos pensaron que ahi harry le mandaria el avada al profe o se lo llevarian a st Murgo o esperaban que una pocion multijugos terminase su efecto , alguna explicacion coherente , nadie espero que harry abriese lo ojos y besase a su profesor

-Te amo demasiado idiotapuñeterocabezotascapullointengral-dijo harry mirandolo con amor

-Disculpame-pidio Severus

-Disculpame tu a mi mi amor-dijo harry mientras cubria de besos a su novio y luego agrego-Tu enloquesiste al hacer todo esto sabias?-dijo harry juntando su frente a la de su profe y abrazandolo desde el cuello

-Lo se...eso me pasa por meterme con adolescentes-dijo snape que tenia abrazado a harry desde la cintura , muchos pensaban qe soñaban y se tallaban los ojos incredulos , estaban todos pendientes de lo movimientos de ambos hombres cuando

-QUE DEMONIOS CREES QUE HACES SNAPE-dijo McGonagall

-Yo...-dijo Snape

-Interrumpirme una clase para besarte con Potter...es mucho Severus incluso para ti-dijo mcgonagall enojada , por el echo de ser interrumpida de clases-Ademas una serenata magica por merlin ni en tus epocas de estudiante dabas tanto trabajo

-Pero profesora-iba a decir harry

-Y ud Potter...no tiene decoro por merlin , una es que sea novio del Sr Snape y otra muy diferente que practicamente se lo devore en mi clase

-Minerva ,es que...

-Es que que Severus?-dijo mcGonagall-No podrias haber elegido no se el ramo de Trelawey ,tenia que ser el mio para mostrar tu despligue de romanticismo?

-Es mi culpa profesora-dijo harry

-No la culpa es de los dos..tuya por ser un maldito inconciente enamorandote de este y de Severus por complacerte en todo , pero ahora se retiran de mi sala...estoy tratando de hacer clases...10 puntos menos para Gryffindor-dijo la profesora , mientras harry sacaba sus cosas

-Disculpe profesora-dijo harry , mientras Severus lo tomaba de la mano para salir de la sala y luego dijo

-20 puntos para gryffindor-ahi el alumnado no la creyo ,primero escuchan una cancion Muggle moderna con una letra romantica , luego llega Snape y se le declara a harry , luego , se besan apasionadamente no una sino dos veces, luegoMcgonall los expulsa y quita puntos y para coronar con Snape dando puntos a Gryffindor , eso habia sido la guinda de la torta.

Harry y Severus iban tomados de la mano cuando harry se paro al mitad del pasillo y lo abrazo fuerte

-Te extrañaba mucho-dijo harry al borde de las lagrimas

-Vamos a otro lado-Dijo Severus llevando a Harry , mientras McGonagall trataba de poner orden a la clase , cosa que resulto imposible ,sobretodo cuando los 5 chicos se miraban sin creerlo

-Wow esto supero mis espectativas-dijo Blaise

-Las tuyas nomas?-dijo Draco mirando a la clase

-Ya chicos sigamos con la clase-dijo mcGonagall

-Profesora..esto fue un embrujo colectivo-Pregunto Anthony Goldsten sin poder creerlo a lo que Blaise le respondio

-No weon...el infierno se congelo-haciendo alusion al comentario que Goldstein habia echo sobre la posibilidad de una relacion entre harry y Snape

-Sr Zabinni por merlin...no Sr Goldstein , el Sr Potter y el profesor Snape...bueno se llevan mejor

-Llevarse mejor?-dijo Susan Bones-se estaban practicamente devorando

-Bueno Srta bones ese no es el punto , por favor volvamos a nuestra clase

-Profesora-dijo Hermione- dudo que podamos seguir con la clase-Mcgonagall la miro ceñuda

-Srta granger ud proponiendo terminar la clase antes?

-Profesora para los que sabiamos de la relacion ha sido raro verles...imaginese para los que no

-Que acaso uds sabian?-pregunto Anthony

-Duh-dijo Ron

-Incluido tu Zabinni-dijo Susan Bones

-Como se te nota lo puffy querida-dijo Pansy-Claro que Blaise sabia

-Tu tambien Pansy-dijo Dean un poco mosqueado

-Bueno si amor..es que no podia decirte nada-dijo la slytherin

-Yo se lo prohibi-dijo Draco

-Y tu lo aceptas Draco-Pregunto Goyle haciendo su primera pregunta inteligente desde que entro a Hogwarts

-Claro idiota-dijo Draco mosqueado

-Pero es..potter y peor un hombre-dijo Crabbe

-Y Gryffindor-dijo Goyle

-Por merlin uds si son brutos-dijo Ron-Ellos se aman ,o acaso para nosotros es muy bonito ver a Harry con el murcielago

-Sr Weasley-dijo McGonagall aunque le encontraba razon-no son modos

-Insisto malfoy ,como pudo pasar esto-dijio Millicent

-Perdon..acaso tu crees que el tengo control del profesor

-Como es tu padrino-dijo Vincent

-Por eso-dijo Seamus-por eso nunca te retaba

-Ese no es el punto , yo no tengo control sobre Severus ademas me gusta verlo feliz y si es potter bueno , problema de el-dijo satiisfecho draco y ahi los amigos e incluso la profesora se sintieron orgullosos del Sly

-Pero draco el es un Gryffindor-dijo Goyle

-si no se han dado cuenta mi novia ES GRYFFINDOR

-Tb mi chico-dijo pansy enviandole un beso a Dean

-Y yo me he tirado un buen numero de leones-dijo Blaise

-SR ZABINNI!-Rugio McGonagall-no necesitamos escuchar sobre su vida sexual por merlin

-Disculpe..a lo que voy es que los leones tienen algo que te dejan prendados de ellos cierto finnigan?

-Tu a mi ni me hables-dijo Seamus

-ve profesora...no veo como podremos hacer la clase con los alumnos en este estado-dijo hermione

-Tiene razon...al demonio se acabo la clase-dijo Mcgonagall , los alumnos salieron sorprendidos de la sala y luego todo el colegio estaba enterado de lo ocurrido , todos lo comentaban aunque los que no habian visto la escena no lo creian , pensaban que era un error o rumor

Mientras en el salon de menesteres Severus estaba con un muy nervioso harry , que luego de salir de clases se le tomo el peso a todo.

-Snape

-Dime Potter

-Me acabas de besar en clases,delante de todo el curso

-No-dijo Severus como que no kiere la cosa

-Como que no...me lo soñe acaso?

-No

-Entonces?

-Te lleve serenata , te abri mi corazon y de ahi te bese delante de todo tu curso-dijo Snape-aunque ,eso de abrirte mi corazon sono en exceso gryffindor

-Si ya bueno..tu sabes lo que significa?

-Si que a estas alturas todo el colegio sabe que te amo y que...tu me amas?

-Idiota claro que te amo...Como supiste de ese tema?

-itunes-dijo Snape como si fuese lo mas obvio-ademas expresaba mis sentiminetos por ti-harry beso a su novio con pasion y de pronto se encontro sacandole la ropa a su novio y tomandolo como venia deseando hacerlo hacia mas de 10 dias-Por merlin crio que me vas a matar

-Claro Sev , pero con esto-dijo Harry mientras embestia con furia a su novio

-maldicion

-Para que nunca me hagas sufrir Snape

-Te---ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...mmmmmmmoo-Dijo Snape Explotando y haciendo a Harry explotar dentro de el.Mientras dumbledore recibia a una furiosa mcgonagall que se llegaba a parecer a Norberto , dumbledore sigui leyend sus papeles hasta que la mujer hablo

-MALDITA SEA ALBUS!-saludo la profesora con sendo portazo incluido

-Minnie buenos dias para ti tambien

-me puedes explicar que paso en mi sala

-Ah si...bueno Severus decidio disculparse con harry

-LE DIO UNA MALDITA SERENATA , SE LE DECLARO Y BESO EN MI CLASE...en que planeta eso calza como disculpa...dimelo

-ya querida..quizas se le paso la mano, eso te molesta tanto minnie

-Me interrumpio mi clase

-Aaaaaaaa ,era eso

-Podrias haberme puesto sobreaviso

-Te puedo ser sincero?

-Eso espero-dijo Mcgonagal mas calmada sentandose frente a dumbledore

-No pense que fuese a tener los cojones de declararse y menos si lo hizo como dices

-Bueno asi lo hizo

-Y que tal

-La verdad?-dijo Mcgonagal , dumbledore asintio-fue precioso ,nunca habia visto a Severus asi...lo que si es que ahora esto es comidilla de la escuela

-Claro como todo en Hogwarts...y los alumnos

-Bueno algunos estan en la enfermeria pensando que se volvieron locos,mi clase se fue al demonio y Potter con Snape desaparecieron

-Deben estar poniendose al dia

-Albus...no quiero pensar en eso-dijo Minie

-Porque no vienes para aca mejor-dijo dubledore

-Albus...estas pensando acaso en-minerva no alcanzo a decir nada porque albus la estaba besando.

Mientras en los pasillos nadie podia creer el ultimo rumor , ginny llego donde su novio sin creerlo

-Es cierto?-pregunto Ginny

-Si amor , Severus se le declaro a Harry en clases

-Eso nada mas?-pregunto la chica

-Esperabas algo mas-pregunto Dean

-Es que a mi me dijeron que los pillaron besandose y haciedolo

-No lo que paso es que estabamos en transformaciones y de pronto una cancion empezo a sonar ,una muggle muy linda y estabamos todos escuchando sin entender nada y entra Snape echo una furia encara a harry como echandole la culpa ,harry le dice que no y ahi de confieza que ha preparado todo y que lo disculpe y que lo ama mucho y muchas cosas tiernas y cuando todos pensaban que harry lo iba a matar ,se besaron

-El murcielago hizo eso?-pregunto Ginny

-Si amor...pensaste lo otro

-Si...disculpa pero no me imaginaba muy romantico a tu padrino , wow ,bueno espero que ahora harry tenga certeza de su amor

-Eso dijo el-dijo Draco-Por eso era

-Claro dragocito mio , harry nunca ha tenido certeza de nada , y Snape al decirtle esa pachotada le solto toda la inseguridad-dijo ginny y estaba en eso cuando a la mesa se acerco anthony Goldsmith

-Tu-dijo señalando a Ginny

-Dime Tony?

-Tu lo sabias todo

-claro-dijo Ginny sin entender

-Y no me lo dijiste

-Te lo dije

-Pero como iba a saber que hablabas enserio , nunca has sido de lo mas cuerda

-Goldsmith haste un favor y callate-dijo Draco sin mirarle

-Es que no lo entiendo..como harry puede andar con ese murcielago

-Simple-dijo ginny-Harry ama al murcielago

-Pero es feo, viejo , cascarrabias , como me pudo cambiar a mi , a todo el alumnado por el

-Pq Potter se enamoro...sabes lo que es eso no Goldsmith-dijo Blaise

-Y tu...tu lo sabias tambien?

-Obvio...como no iba a saber que mi novio estaba de novio con Snape ah?-a todos se les cayo la boca menos a los que sabian de antemano la relacion y sabian la intervencion de Blaise en ella

-Pero como-dijo Goldstein

-Ah que tanto , los 3 la pasamos chancho

-BLAISE-dijeron 5 chicos que lo miraban como hipogrifo

-Ya...mira goldstein soy amigo de harry y por eso me hice pasar por su novio

-Pero le besabas...como estas vivo

-Pq le pedi permiso a ...sabe no tengo porque responderte nada...asi que chao no mas-dijo Blaise moviendo su mano.

En el salon de menesteres Severus miraba a su novio dormir , estaba de guata con su cabeza en el pecho del adulto , mientras severus le acariciaba su frente y cabellos , harry abrio los ojos de a poco y trato de enfocar a Severus , este le paso los lentes.

-Dormiste bien?

-Estas loco...como hacia mas de 10 dias que no dormia

-Te extrañaba sabes

-A mi o a esto?-pregunto harry , sabia que sev lo amaba pero necesitaba reafirmarselo

-Ambos , te extrañaba a ti ,a hacer el amor contigo ,a dormir contigo, besarte , tocarte , mirarte...todo

-Severus

-Tengo hambre

-De mi?

-De comida...de ti tamben pero es se soluciona rapido...harry...que vamos a hacer?

-A que te refieres?

-Eres menor , yo soy tu profesor...no se podrian alejarte de mi , no me sorprenderia que fudge viniese y nos alejase

-Que lo intente...y veras como le va-dijo harry muy seguro-quizas fue un error lo de la serenata , incluso amarte pero no me arrepiento

-No harry , nada de esto fue un error , tu siempre me has dado lo que necesito y esta vez me toco a mi , demostrarte lo importante que eres

-Maldicion cuando salgamos de aqui

-Lo se

-No podemos quedarnos eternamente aqui-dijo Harry acurrucandose

-De echo yo tengo una clase que dar-dijo Severus levantandose y vistiendose-no hay que temer sabes?

-Tu crees?-dijo harry vistiendose tambien

-Claro , estoy contigo y tu conmigo , el resto me vale madre

-Por merlin Porfesor...ese lenguaje coloquial

-Efecto de tener el agua cortada por muchisimos dias...sabes harry potter , creo que soy adicto a ti

-Que Gryffindor de tu parte-dijo Harry abrazando a snape y luego le dijo-Estas listo?

-Lo mas que puedo estarlo-Severus abrio la puerta y salio con harry de a mano iban caminando cuando Severus recordo que habia dejado cosas en su despacho Harry decidio ir solo al comedor , cuando llego a este vio la discusion entre sus amigos y Anthony Goldstein

-Sigo sin creerlo...porque ese maldito batman..pedazo de mortifago

-Anthony estas hablando de mi padrino-dijo Draco levantandose y mirando con odio a Goldstein

-Y que...ME VALE PUTA MADRE TE ENTERAS!-draco iba a echarle una maldicion al chico cuando vio a harry le iba a saludar pero este le habia echo una señal para que no dijese nada asi que le ignoro y siguio aremetiendo contra Anthony

-Es mi padrino y lo adoro asi que tratale con respeto frente a mi

-ME VALE ME VALE ME VALE...harry no puede estar con el murcielago habiendo mejores ejemplares

-Como tu?-dijo harry detras de Anthony

-Si como-dijo anthony hasta que se dio cuenta de quien le habia hablado estaba dandose vuelta y miro a harry-yo

-Sabes...no , primero amo a Severus snape...no solo lo amo lo adoro y daria la vida por el si en necesario...de echo.y es 10000000000 veces mas hombre que tu

-Pero es viejo

-Ya Y?...mejor eso que un niñito que no sabe lo que quiere ni que sabe como hacer disfrutar a la persona que tiene al lado...porque creeme Sev es buenisimo en eso

-Y feo

-Segun tu...porque yo lo veo como el hombre mas guapo del mundo , tiene un cuerpo que te dejaria sin habla , es hermoso por dentro y por fuera

-ERA UN MORTIFAGO

-Y YO EL PUTOMASGRANDEDEHOGWARTSELYNIÑOQUEVIVIO!...tambien el fue un espia y no dudo en salvarme la vida mas de una vez aunque no sintiese lo que sentimos ahora

-Porque el-dijo Tony desesperandose

-Porque si..porque es la persona que ha visto mas que esto en mi-dijo señalandose la cicatriz , mientras Severus venia entrando y veia a su novio encolerizado hablando con Anthony-porque era el unico que nunca en la vida me demostro lastima ,porque es la persona mas tierna del universo

-Ja-dijo Anthony

-Y lejos el mejor amante con el que he tenido el placer de estar y creeme que la lista no es corta ,claro que tu nunca estuviste en ella

-Eres un degenerado Potter ,SNAPE TE CORROMPIO

-NO IMBESIL YO LO CORROMPI A EL Y LO HARIA MIL VECES SI PUDIESE...sabes no tienes idea lo que es amar..ojalas algun dia lo sepas-dijo harry y paso a Sentarse cuando una mano en su hombro lo retuvo , harry mosqueado iba a retirar esa mano intrusa de manera ruda cuando sintio el olor de su amor y se dio vuelta-Sev...profesor

-Callate y ven-Severus abrazo a harry , ahora el comedor quedo boquiabierto ,harry hundio su cabeza en el pecho de severus cuando el beso su frente y levanto la vista , miro al salon y dijo-QUE ACASO NO PUEDO TENER CORAZON TAMBIEN…ESTOY ENAMORADO DE POTTER YA LO DIJE Y QUE-los alumnos empezaron a mirar para todos lados , los profesores que no sabian de la relacion no podian creerlo

-Debimos venir juntos-dijo harry sentandose y Severus se sento a su lado

-Y perderme como me defendias?

-Padrino ahora si te volaste la barda...eso de darle serenata a cararajada

-Si profe...ni a mi se me hubiese ocurrido algo asi-dijo Blaise

-Wow o sea fui un completo demente...si a zabinni no se le ocurrio-dijo Snape mientras Dean y Seamus conocian la nueva faceta del profesor de pociones

-Algunos podrian aprende de ti Snapy pooh-dijo Pansy mirando a Dean

-Yo sigo enojado contigo-dijo dean

-Expliquele profesor porque no le podia contar-dijo pansy

-Porque no te han emborrachado con veritaserum-dijo Snape-ya Sres y srtas me retiro a mi mesa...mas que mal sigo siendo profesor

-Profesor-dijo Ginny

-Srta Weasley-dijo Severus y no vio a su alumna darle un abrazo del oso marca registrada Weasley y decirle

-Gracias por no decepcionarme

-Gracias por a ud por ayudarme


	24. AND NOW WHAT Y AHORA QUE

Aviso:Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.Estos son de JK "mecagoenlareinatotalparaesosoymsaricaqueella" Rowling. Si no te gusta la acccion chico-chico mejor sal corriendo de aki. Esto es solo para diversion no gano nada haciendo esto solo divertirme.Este es harry/snape mi primero va lento y nada hope you like.Pensamientos van en cursiva , gracias por los reviews...toi demasiado happy con ellos y si se que a veces soy media ezquisofrenica para escribir...pero es mi estilo..tratare de mejorar ortografia etc etc..oki? y si me ekivoco en alguna palabrita sorry no pidan mi cabecita en bandeja de plata...plis recuerden cursiva son los pensamientos , negrita son las cartas o notas y lo normal son los textos...no se se si habia aclarado eso pero porsiaca y REVIEWS..SI KIERO REVIEWS ,DIGO ALGO PARA SABER QUE ESTO ES LEIDO , espero que les guste este capitulo 

AND NOW WHAT

Severus se fue a sentar mientras harry les contaba a sus amigos lo que habia pasado , Dean , Seamus y Neville no podian creerlo , no sabian si era mas increible que harry se haya enamorado de snape y viceversa , o como Snape se comportaba con harry , el nivel de ternura y amor entre ambos era obvio ahora que la relacion habia salido a la luz publica , los chicos no terminaban de salir de su asombro pero el ver asi de feliz a harry para ellos era mas que suficiente para aceptar ,que si harry keria tirarse a un hipogrifo estaba bien para ellos , mientras Severus iba tranquilo hacia su lugar en la mesa de profesores , se sento de lo mas tranquilo y aparecio frente a el un plato de lasagna ,con eso esbozo una sonrisa y miro a harry que comia feliz.El claustro se moria de ganas de preguntar pero temian al profesor de pociones que comia tranquilamente y se sonreia solo , Dumbledore lo miraba y se atrevio a abrir la boca.

-Asi que una serenata

-Algo asi...quien te fue con el chisme

-Minerva

-Mmmm estaba un poco molesta

-Porque su clase?

-Lo vi como matar dos pajaros de un tiro me arreglaba con harry y fastidiaba a McGonagall-dijo Snape sin inmutarse-Ademas tu sabias que lo iba a hacer

-No yo pense que le pedirias disculpas formales y claro que ibas a sacar al aire tu relacion pero de ahi a una serenata ,disculpas y declaracion de amor con besos incluidos

-Queria asegurarme que me disculpasen es todo-dijo snape mientras comia-ahora entiendo porque esta es la comida favorita de harry…tiene buen gusto el crio

-No creo que mucho…digo para enamorarse de ti-dijo Minerva mosqueada

-Yo no critico tus gustos minerva…no critiques los mios-dijo mordaz severus

-No los tuyos…Harry es muy guapo

-Claro que lo es-dijo Severus

-Aunque se paresca a James?-pregunto Macgonagall

-Si…James podra haber sido un capullo integral ,pero era guapo sin duda-dijo Severus

-Severus es enserio que tu y potter-pregunto Hooch

-Si es cierto , con harry estamos juntos desde hace un par de meses ya , despues de la guerra

-Me parece fantastico-dijo Flitwick

-Si yo suponia que algo pasaria-dijo madam Pompfrey-Uds hubiesen visto a Severus cuando llego harry malherido , realmente querido dabas pena

-Lose-dijo Severus poniendose rojo-en cierto modo en la enfermeria partio todo

-Yo siempre lo supe…lo vi en mi bola de cristal-dijo Trelawey

-sisi claro sibill-dijo McGonagall ,estaban conversando animadamente cuando Hagrid entro al salon llego donde Snape lo tomo de la pechera y lo levanto , harry corrio varita en mano a defender a Severus

-COMO QUE UD ES NOVIO DE HARRY….QUE CLASE DE JUEGO RETORCIDO ES ESE SNAPE

-Ningun juego-dijo snape

-Hagrid sueltalo-dijo harry

-Harry…el te ha echo algo?-pregunto hagrid mirando a Snape y harry recordo todo lo que le habia echo Snape…sobretodo en la cama y enrojecio

-Hagrid…yo lo amo y el me ama…no es una venganza ni nada…creeme-dijo harry sin bajar la varita

-Es eso cierto Snape-dijo Hagrid

-Si es cierto

-Dilo

-Amo a Harry…maldicion es la tercera vez que lo digo en el dia…quieres que lo publique en el profeta tambien

-Escuchame Snape…si lo hieres te mando empaquetado para que Norberto te use de cena…entendido?

-Hagrid por favor-dijo harry , hagrid solto al hombre y miro a Harry que estaba asustado , luego miro a snape y lo abrazo

-Cuide al niño-dijo Hagrid soltando sendos lagrimones

-No te preocupes-dijo un apachurrado profesor de pociones

-hagrid has el favor de sentarte…tu tambien Harry-dijo Dumbledore

-Ok-dijeron ambos , harry miraba a Snape y le preguntaba si estaba bien y este asintio , harry se sento en su mesa.Luego el resto de las clases harry era la comidilla del colegio muchos Slytherins miraban con desconfianza la relacion otros como Goldstein despreciaban a harry pero a el le daba igual porque era feliz.A la noche harry aparecio en el dormitorio de Severus ,luego de una sesion de estudio con sus amigos

-Hola amor

-Hola-dijo Severus-como estuvo tu dia?

-mmmmm aparte que cada vez que pasaba sentia murmuraciones…bien

-Estas seguro de querer seguir con esto?

-Estas loco ,entiendelo Snape no te vas a librar de mi asi como asi ahora…no despues de una serenata como la que me diste…cagaste ahora estoy mas enamorado aun, ahora si tu no quieres…bueno me da igual ,te convenso o peor soy capaz de mandarte un inperius o una pocion de amor

-De la ultima lo dudo

-No me crees capaz Snape?-pregunto Harry

-De darmela si…de hacerla…pues no , te equivocarias…amor eres negado en pociones

-capullo…Oye

-Dime

-Cuanto crees que se demorara el ministerio y el profeta en enterarse de nuestra relacion?

-Nuestra relacion o del papelon de hoy

-No digas eso mi amor…sabes lo adore , nunca te crei de hacer algo asi de publico

-Para que veas como te amo

-Hermoso..eso es lo que eres-dijo harry besando al profesor , llevandolo a la cama y tirandolo en ella mientras el se ponia sobre el ,al despegarse vio que severus estaba rojo-te sonrojaste amor

-Callate

-Te pusiste rojo mi amorcito

-Callate

-Te amo mi hermoso

-No me digas asi

-Eso es lo que eres para mi mi hermoso…precioso , eso le dije al imbesil de goldstein y que eras mas de un millon de veces mas hombre que el y que eres el mejor amante del mundo

-Tu realmente me amas-dijo snape abrazando a su novio

-Obvio , ya sacame la ropa y hasme el amor-dijo harry que volvio a besar a Snape ,luego de amarse ambos hombres estaban durmiendo abrazados , la espalda de harry estaba pegada al estomago de Snape,y este estaba abrazadisimo a harry lo tenia casi como un peluche ,como si su vida dependiese de eso ,harry a ratos besaba los brazos que le envolian.Al dia siguiente se levantaron , harry se iba a levantar y sintio como todo le daba vueltas , estuvo a pto de vomitar pero al final se pudo controlar , luego entro al baño para ducharse con su novioy luego se vistieron , ese dia salio severus primero y al rato salio Harry , este se rezago para vomitar ,era el 3er dia consecutivo que le pasaba ,al principio lo atribuyo a los nervios y en realidad era la posibilidad mas concreta ya que ese dia seria un dia coomplicado , al llegar al comedor, Hermione tenia un ejemplar del el profeta ,que al ver a harry guardo

-Es titular?-pregunto Harry

-Harry…hola-dijo Hermione

-Si o no

-Si…mira-hermione le paso el profeta a harry y estepuido ver el titular **EL CHICO QUE VIVIO ENAMORADO …si mis queridas lectoras el chico que vivio y derroto a Voldemort esta enamorado y nada mas ni nada menos que de su profesor de pociones Severus Snape , este a su vez fue un reconocido mortifago y despues fue un espia para la orden del fenix el grupo de aurores y amigos de dumbledore los cuales ayudaron y entrenaron a potter en su mision de Vencer al señor tenebroso.Esta relacion salio a relucir ayer despues de que el profesor no aguantase mas su lugar en las sombras y decidiera declararle al todo el mundo que amaba al chico que vivio, el cual a falta de sus padres le acepto.Anteriormente al chico se le habia vinculado a un joven estudiante de Slytherin llamado Blaise zabinni pero al parecer despues de un duelo por el amor del joven leon el profesor Snape termino ganandose el corazon del chico.**

**Ahora no mucha gente descarta que Potter este frente a un fuertisimo elixir de amor ,elaborado por el propio Snape ,como dijo Anthony Goldstein ,eso solo potter podra decirlo.Ahora lo que nos preocupa es la reaccion del claustro y alumnado ,se dice que Potter abandono el ramo de pociones el cual es un ramo obligatorio para que el pueda cumplir su sueño de auror,lo otro que preocupa es la reaccion del ministerio de la magia y de la asociacion de padres del colegio los cuales pueden no ver con buenos ojos esta relacion ,siendo potter todavia menor de edad.Incluso podria decirse que Snape corrompio al chico como afirmo Goldsmith…-**harry leia y algunos parrafos provocaron su risa , snape miraba a su novio como se reia, sin entender el porque,hasta que se encontro con la mirada de el…como amaba esos ojos que lo miraban con amor y harry le mostro el titular , ahi Snape practicamente escupio su café.

-Severus no se lo tomo muy bien parece-dijo Hermione

-Lo que no se tomara bien va a ser leer las declaraciones de Anthony , no me sorprenderia que el haya contactado al escritor , no se la va a querer acabar.

-Le heriste el orgullo con eso de que Snape es el mejor amante con el que hayas estado

-pero es que lo es…no es mi culpa que en mis epocas de libertino no hubiese pasado nada-dijo harry el cual busco la mirada de su amor…-queria dejarle el diario para que lo leyese , aunque no fue necesario ya que empezaron a llegar las lechuzas ,muchisimas iban dirigidas al profesor de pociones , Harry miraba hasta que se encontro con muchisimos howlers , ahi harry palidecio , mientras a el le legaban cartas con numero de psico magos e incluso le llego uno de la Sra Weasley indignada ,queriendo saber como se habia atrevido a tirarse a un profesor , ron solo se rio y le comento que a su madre ya le habian llegado comentarios sobre lo libertino que era ,ante eso harry decidio hacer una carta explicandole a la que se habia comportado como su madre que lo que tenia con Severus era algo serio.A Hermione le recordo la epoca en la cual a ella la ponian de novia de harry y Krum ,para peor al unico que le parecia gracioso fue a anthony , Harry escucho como el se vanagloriaba y eso fue la gota que rebalso el vaso, Ginny vio como cambiaba la expresion de harry desde preocupacion por las cartas a Severus y a si mismo a la ira

-Oh no…..oh no-dijo la chica mientras harry se levantaba e iba a la mesa de Ravenclaw al llegar al lado de Tony con varita en mano y expresion neutra el se asusto

-Harry…yo

-Expeliarmus-dijo harry y la varita de tony volo-asi que me pervirtieron

-Bueno yo…

-Asi que me dieron una pocion de amor?-dijo harry clavando la varita en la yugular

-Es que yo no entiendo como…

-Lo hacemos a lo muggle o a lo mago

-Que?

-Recoge tu varita idiota

-No te

-Accio varita-dijo harry y la varita volvio a su mano , este se la paso a Anthony y dijo-ojalas sepas hacer un buen protego

-No entiendo lo que tu vas a

-Sectu…

-Expeliarmus-dijo Severus desde la mesa de profesores , el hechizo le pego a harry-Petrificus totallus-harry quedo petrificado y snape llego donde Antony , lo levanto de la pechera y le dijo

-Mira idiota ahora tienes una deuda de mago conmigo ,porque te acabo de salvar la vida

-Pero harry

-Harry te iba a hacer un sectusempra , eso te hubiese dañado tus organos internos de manera indefinida ,te hubiese cortado por la mitad…

-Porque me ayuda?

-No por ti ciertamente…ahora por mi parte te ganaste detencion de aqui a que te gradues….si es que te graduas…eres muy tonto enfrentarse a duelo con harry…por merlin ,le gano a voldemort

-Yo no sabia que era un duelo

-Y para que te enteres niñato idiota-eso lo dijo muy cerca-no fue ninguna pocion ,ni un imperius…solo es amor , nosotros nos amamos..asumelo-Snape luego miro a harry le dijo-Disculpame pero no podia permitir que lo hicieras , te voy a despetrificar y tu no vas a acercarte a Goldstein para hacerle una maldicion ok?…o sea si quieres arreglarlo a lo muggle ,bien por mi pero no con magia..entendido-harry parpadeo-ok amor…finite incantem-harry desperto y con Snape se dirigieron a su mesa

-profesor-dijo Hermoine

-Digame Granger

-Tome-la chica le paso el diario y Snape pudo leer todo el articulo , luego agarro los howler y cartas con un Windgandum Leviosa y se los llevo a su oficina-Bueno esperaba mas que esto..ahora falta que llegue el ministro de la magia

-No creo que quiera enfrentarse a ti…la ultima vez que te vio tu lo reñiste-dijo harry

-Imaginate y eso que todavia no eramos nada-dijo Snape-ya los dejo tendre muchos vociferadores que destruir

-Te ayudo?-pregunto Harry

-No Sr Potter , no sera necesario ,aunque si me quiere visitar mas tarde

-claro profesor no hay problema-dijo harry solemne y su novio ponia los ojos en blanco ,harry se quedo detenido mirando el trasero de su novio.

-Wow harry estas mal-dijo Seamus

-Ni tanto-dijo Blaise-Snape tiene buen cuerpo

-Hey y tu como lo sabes?-dijo harry frunciendo el ceño

-Recuerdas el motivo inicial de la pelea-dijo Blaise sonriendo

-Oh tienes razon…cierto que tiene bonito cuerpo

-Muy bonito novio…muy bonito

-Que paso..de verdad nunca dijiste el porque te peleaste con Snape-dijo seamus

-Bueno…basicamente nos peleamos porque los chicos nos pillaron en …

-IUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-dijeron Seamus ,neville y dean

-Si fue horrible-dijo Ron

-ni tanto..yo estaba esperando que me invitaran-dijo blaise suelto de cuerpo

-Si alguna vez se nos ocurre un trio te juro que te avisamos-dijo Harry divertido

-Snape buen cuerpo…no me lo imagino-dijo Seamus

-Seamus para que sepas mi novio tiene unas calugas marcadisimas podrias lavar la ropa en ellas ,unos brazos fuerte…tiene un bonito culo y para rematar-harry se acerco a seamus y le susurro- una polla gigante…te juro que incluso me llegue a asustar

-Ya tu asustado de una polla gigante…no me hagas reir harry-dijo Seamus en un susurro que hizo que harry soltara una risa

-Oye y tu con Blaise…que tan serio van?-pregunto harry

-Tanto como lo permite el irlandes-dijo Blaise

-No te hagas la victima capullo-le dijo seamus-yo prefiero que estemos como estamos , dudo que seas capaz de regenerarte como harry

-Oye no te creas…si no fuese por Blaise con Sev no hubiesemos podido mantener nuestra relacion en secreto un tiempo largo , blaise es un muy buen tio…enserio-dijo harry ayudando a su amigo que sabia que estaba enamorandose del irlandes

-Por eso me decias que no podias ser mi novio,por lo menos verte como tal

-Obvio y te decia que si me veias con Potter no te pusieras celoso ,que eramos amiguis y que hacia de su novio para que nadie le molestase porque tenia un chico pero con el que no podian andar asi como asi

-Yo pense que era excusa

-No mi trebolcito

-No me digas asi Blaise

-ves Blaise es un excelente amigo…crèeme te sacarias la loteria con el-dijo harry tomando las cosas y partiendo a la sala comun a tomar su reumen de estudios para los examenes , mientras sus compañeros estaban en pociones ,estaba en eso cuando llegaron corriendo Hermione y ron

-harry ven pronto-dijo Mione

-Que pasa

-Fudge…esta con dumbledore…con el profeta en la mano

-Mierda voy para alla-dijo harry varita en mano corriendo por los pasillos hasta llegar a la oficina del director


	25. DOUBLE TROUBLE DOBLE PROBLEMA

Aviso:Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.Estos son de JK "mecagoenlareinatotalparaesosoymsaricaqueella" Rowling. Si no te gusta la acccion chico-chico mejor sal corriendo de aki. Esto es solo para diversion no gano nada haciendo esto solo divertirme.Este es harry/snape mi primero va lento y nada hope you like.Pensamientos van en cursiva , gracias por los reviews...toi demasiado happy con ellos y si se que a veces soy media ezquisofrenica para escribir...pero es mi estilo..tratare de mejorar ortografia etc etc..oki? y si me ekivoco en alguna palabrita sorry no pidan mi cabecita en bandeja de plata...plis recuerden cursiva son los pensamientos , negrita son las cartas o notas y lo normal son los textos...no se se si habia aclarado eso pero porsiaca y REVIEWS..SI KIERO REVIEWS ,DIGO ALGO PARA SABER QUE ESTO ES LEIDO , espero que les guste este capitulo...GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS...XIEXIE 

DOUBLE TROUBLE

Al llegar a la oficina el corazon le latia a mil ,no podia creer el descaro de fudge pero no importaba, nadie iba a dañar a Severus nadie le iba a hacer nada a Severus mientras el estuviese vivo…fuese su pareja o no , con ese pensamiento ,el chico anuncio la contraseña

-TRIX ES SOLO PARA NIÑOS-harry subio desesperado y grito-alohomora y la puerta se abrio de golpe ,ahi estaba Cornelius fudge , dumbledore ,la profesora Mcgonagall ,remus lupin y su amor , harry miro a fudge con odio y luego se acerco a Severus ,miro a sus ojos y vio que el no tenia miedo , entonce ahi delante de todos le planto un casto beso en los labios ,Snape no entendio el porque pero se dejo llevar (N/A:ademas que ni loco rechazaria un beso de su novio…ni ke fuese un puffy) , al separarse harry miro a los ojos de sev y se coloco detras de el pero sin soltarle y miro con suficiencia al ministro de la magia-Sr Fudge…oh asumo que supo las buenas nuevas-dijo mirando el profeta

-Harry podrias explicarme que demonios significa esto-le dijo tirandole el profeta

-Emm eso significan un diario sr…acaso no sabe leer?-dijo harry , Snape solo lo miraba orgulloso que un poco de su mordacidad se le pegase

-Lo que dice el diario sr potter-dijo Fudge…_se te ha pegado un poco lo de snape…maldito depravado_

-Ah eso , bueno es cierto..bueno todo menos lo del imperius ,porque soy inmune como ud deberia saber ya y lo del elixir o pocion…no hubo nada de eso-dijo harry muy contento consigo mismo

-O sea ud y el profesor Snape son

-Novios,Amantes?-dijo harry y vio como fudge casi se ofendia-llamele como kiera pero eso somos…novios , acaso le molestan los homosexuales sr fudge?…

-No es eso…pero…el es tu profesor , eso podia tomarse mal mas si tu quieres ser auror _y si me molestan los malditos gay …porque siempre son los que menos se esperan , es una abominacion lo que uds hacen_

-Y para que demonios yo querria ser auror-dijo harry

-Sr Potter por merlin-dijo Mcgonagall

-Perdon profesora..Sr Ministro porque yo querria ser auror si ya venci a Voldemort-los profesores sonrieron ,sabian que fudge no tenia valor para oirle llamar asi

-Yo pensaba que…bueno seguirias interesado

-Penso mal…_ni amarrado te tendria de jefe directo_ yo quiero ser profesor y de echo profesor muggle y creo que con mis conocimientos de DCAO pueda conseguir trabajo de profesor…ud que cree profesor dumbledore?

-Oh que el dia que te gradues vendras a hacer clases aqui-dijo Dumbledore

-Pero igual debes tomar ramos de auror-dijo Fudge

-Si pero solo los practicos-dijo Snape-pociones realmente no es necesario y si quiere tomar los extasis en pociones bueno yo lo instruyo _y aprovecho de darle como caja cada noche_

-Por ende el profesor Snape no es mi profesor…apesar que si me ayuda a organizar mi curriculo para oxford ya que debere presentar las equivalencias muggles y por ende el proximo año no solo presentare los extasis sino que tb lo GCSEs,que son los examenes de equivalencia muggle por los 7 años que no he estudiado en una escuela

-Ah pero eso no quita que tu eres menor y Snape te esta corrompiendo-dijo Fudge ,pero no espero la reaccion de claustro que estaban a punto de carcajearse

-jajajajajajajajaja-harry se reia

-No entiendo el chiste Sr Potter-dijo Fudge mientras McGonagall , dumbledore ,Snape ,lupin y harry solo reian

-Severus ha reformado al chico-dijo Lupin,como que fuese lo mas obvio del mundo-Este le seguia los pasos a Sirius de manera seria…daba miedo

-Es cierto mi querido cornelius , nuestro querido joven aqui presente era como decirlo de manera sutil _EL PUTO MAS GRANDE QUE PISO HOGWARTS_ , un casanova?-dijo Dumbledore

-Si alguien ha sido corrompido sin duda es Snape no Potter-dijo McGonagall y al ver la cara del ministro siguio-No nos pisemos la capa entre magos ,ud sabia al igual que todos nosotros de las escapadas nocturnas de Potter y a ud mientras el chico entrenase no le importaban

-Bueno pero eran con chicas

-Y chicos-dijo harry,-es mas fueron chicos la mayoria del tiempo , disculpeme profesora pero las chicas necesitan demasiada mantencion y nunca se sabe que demonios quieren…realmente es mas facil salir con chicos y mas satisfactorio

-Y acaso su novio no requieres mas paciencia-dijo McGonagall

-No mas de la que tendria con una chica…ademas Sev es el que tiene que tener paciencia conmigo-dijo harry mirando con amor a su novio

-Bueno bueno bueno , nos estamos desviando del tema , el punto es que potter estaba involucrado con chicos de su edad…no su profesor que es 20 años mayor ,lo siento ud tendra que acompañarme a azkaban Sr Snape-esto ultimo hizo que harry acumulase su furia y se dirigiese a Fudge

-Ah no-dijo harry-eso si que no

-Pero harry tu debes entender-dijo fudge y al decirle eso los papeles comenzaron a volar-que esto no se ve bien ,tu eres menor todavia

-En un mes tendre la mayoria de edad…ud no se llevara a Severus a ningun lado Fudge-las ventanas estallaron

-Me estas amenazando-pregunto Fudge haciendose el valiente

-Si…creame si venci a Voldemort ud sera muchisimo mas facil ,no tiene su habilidad

-Pero harry tu no entiendes ,el ministerio no puede permitir que….

-PERMITIR QUE-dijo Harry ahi muchas cosas estallaron , los papeles volaron y el escritorio comenzo a moverse, harry varita en mano se acercaba silenciosamente donde fudge-permitir que sea feliz Fudge , aunque sea una puta vez…tu te llevas a Sev a Azkaban y dios como mi testigo yo te llevo a ti a tu tumba-harry hizo un movimiento y llevo su varita a la yugular del ministro , los profesores no hacian nada porque no podian creerlo y Snape sabiendo que era mas que capaz de hacerlo se levanto despacio y se acerco a harry , este estaba tranquilo mirando a fudge a los ojos

-Harry….harry…calmate , yo no voy a ningun lado ok-dijo Snape

-Claro que no…cierto ministro-dijo Harry mirandolo

-Pero es que yo no puedo hacer la vista gorda-harry empezo a retorcer la varita en el cuello de fudge

-Si puede fudge…si fui lo suficientemente adulto para pelear con voldy y matarle ,soy lo suficientemente grande para decidir a quien quiero de pareja…eso va a decir…esta es mi vida privada y si mi tutor no presenta una denuncia ,el ministerio no puede haccer nada

-Cornelius-dijo Dumbledore reaccionando recien ante lo que decia harry-El sr potter tiene razon el ministerio no puede intervenir sin una denuncia y lo que diga un alumno celoso a un pasquin no cuenta como denuncia

-Albus el colegio entero los vio besandose…estando juntos-dijo fudge

-Si ,pero nadie puede decir nada…porque mi pupilo tiene mi concentimiento para estar en esa relacion con el Profesor Snape sobretodo que no son alumno y profesor , ademas que el profesor tiene claro que si le hace algo maalo a harry , enfrentarse a un licantropo furioso no es la mejor de sus opciones -dijo Lupin

-Asi cornelius no tienes nada que hacer aqui , si el sr potter y el sr snape tienen una relacion y si hasta hace poco nadie sabia de esto mas que los involucrados y el sr potter dejo el ramo del sr snape en pro de su relacion.Ademas el sr lupin que es el tutor del sr potter siempre estuvo en conocimiento de la relacion y la apoyo asi que el sr Snape no tiene nada que hacer en azkaban-dijo Dumbledore

-Pero el prestigio del colegio

-Del prestigio del colegio me encargo yo…ademas , esto jamas habia pasado en el antes y dificilmente se dara en el futuro y aparte del asunto de ayer , ellos han sido muy discretos…creeme cornelius estos dos se necesitan-dijo dumbledore acercandose a harry y Snape-si hay dos personas que han sufrido y merecen ser felices y amados son harry y Severus , no lo arruines con tonterias ministeriales-Harry seguia con la varita en la yugular de fudge y Severus se acerco al joven y empezo a acariciar su cabeza y con la otra mano empezo a bajar la varita de su novio

-Dejalo harry-le susurro Snape-no vale la pena , yo no voy a ningun lado ,asi que dejale ir ok…y tu te vas conmigo

-Pero si te aleja…

-No lo hara…confias en mi?

-EN ti si…no en el-dijo harry sin alejar la vista del ministro que seguia aterrado , los papeles empezaron a volar denuevo

-harry calma tu magia…lentamente…respira ok-dijo Snape tranquilizando al muchacho, harry echo su cabeza hacia atras y cerro los ojos-eso…asi , calmate que todo estara bien-Snape abrazo a harry y este cayo sin sentido a sus brazos-harry…despierta…harry-Snape tomo el pulso y estaba debil-,.Lupin lleva a harry donde poppy

-Pero-dijo Fudge

-Ahora…fue mucho esfuerzo magico…yo voy a buscar revitalizantes a mi oficina…y tu fudge…reza para que nunca te encuentre a solas o que a harry no le pase nada ,pq ese dia que nos encontramos aqui hace unos meses atras lo recordaras como un paseo por el bosque en contra de lo que soy capaz de hacerte si le pasa algo a mi PAREJA-dijo Snape mientras se iba a su despacho y lupin tomaba a harry en sus brazos y se lo llevaba a la enfermeria.Dumbledore se sento y Minerva tambien con cornelius

-Caramelito de limon?-ofrecio Dumbledore

-No gracias…bueno no se que hacer

-ya te lo dije..nada

-Pero el ministerio debe dar un comunicado

-ya di entonces que la vida privada del sr potter es de su incuumbencia y que como no hay problemas con el tutor de potter.

-Tienes razon ,eso hare..ahora me retiro-dijo fudge mas feliz de no tener que despedirse de los iracundos amantes , mientras harry seguia en la enfermeria

-Ahora que paso con el sr potter-dijo poppy

-Peleo con fudge-dijo Lupin depositando a harry en la cama

-Porque-pregunto poppy preocupada

-Amenazo con llevarse a Severus a Azkaban , harry desplego su magia y aqui estamos-dijo Lupin

-Haber dejame checkear-dijo poppy pasando su varita por harry ,sin poder creerlo , para lupin eso no paso desapercibido

-Que pasa?-pregunto el licantropo

-Nada…todavia ,harry se descontrolo antes o despues de que fudge hablase

-Despues ,entro calmado pero cuando amenazo a Sev de levarselo a azkaban fue que harry reacciono

-Y aparte de desplegar su magia…hizo algo mas?

-Amenazo a fudge , fue horrible , harry como que irradiaba un aura…yo hubiese sido fudge me hubiese echo en los pantalones ,de echo ninguno supo como reaccionar solo Sev-no alcanzo a decir eso cuando de la chimenea aparecio Severus Snape con una pociones revitalizantes

-Poppy como esta?-pregunto Severus

-Bien solo un poco agotado y…

-Y que poppy-pregunto Severus

-harry se ha desmayado en la mañanas o vomitado o algo-pregunto la medimaga

-De echo si-dijo Lupin-antes que uds se arreglaran estuvo vomitando

-Y hoy al levantarse se sintio mareado-dijo Severus mirando a su novio ,estaba en eso cuando harry abrio los ojos despacio

-Sev?…rem?

-Harry-dijo Snape-como te sientes?

-Que paso?-pregunto harry

-Te desmayaste…peleabas con fudge-dijo Severus-no te ves bien amor

-Es que no me siento…buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-harry se puso a vomitar ,Severus se sento en la cama para consolar al chico y remus hizo un hechizo de limpieza y le alcanzo a harry un vaso de agua-Gracias Rem…todo me da vueltas

-Sr Potter ,ese malestar lo tiene hace mucho-pregunto Madam

-Unos dias…unos 3 o 4 dias creo…porque?

-Ud con el Sr snape…asumo que…

-Que pasa Poppy-pregunto Snape

-Necesito examinar al Sr Potter y creo que deberias quedarte Sev-dijo Poppy

-Yo los espero afuera-dijo Remus sliendo y dejando los novios con la medimaga que le pregunto

-harry tu y Severus desde cuando…

-Mmmm dos meses y medio , quizas tres?-dijo Harry ,esos meses habian pasado rapidisimo casi ni se habia dado cuenta del tiempo

-Mas o menos-dijo Snape-Que pasa?

-Miralo tu mismo-Dijo Poppy haciendo un movimiento de varita que envolvia a harry ,el hechizo se concentraba en el abdomen de harry , ahi Severus abrio los ojos , los hilos pasaban de rojo a verde

-Es lo que pienso?

-Exactamente

-Cuanto?

-Un mes..quizas un poco mas-dijo Poppy

-No puedo creerlo…pero como

-Es muy poco usual..asumo que no usaron pociones

-No ninguna-dijo Snape-espera voy a mi despacho , necesitamos confirmar esto-dijo Severus sin poder creerselo ,harry miraba todo sin entender nada

-Que pasa?-pregunto harry

-nada querido no te asustes-dijo poppy y en eso entro Severus con varias pociones y un kit quirulgico

-Amor que pasa?-pregunto harry acostado

-Todavia nada amor-dijo Severus un poco nervioso y besando la frente de harry-amor ahora debo sacarte unas gotitas de sangre..me dejas?

-Claro..amor pero…que tengo

-No lo se…o sea tenemos con poppy una sospecha-dijo mas nervioso aun-mierda no puedo hacer esto-Severus no dejba de temblr cos que conmovio madam que tomo el kit  
-Yo lo hago Sev…harry mira para el otro lado…tu tambien Sev-dijo Poppy viendo a Snape muy nervioso ,harry se preocupo ,nunca habia visto asi a su novio ni peleando.poppy le hizo un pinchazo al dedo de harry y la sangre la virtio sobre una pocion aquamarina , esta cambio de color a azul

-Severus que color debe ser

-Azul-dijo snape que solo miraba a su novio

-Mira-dijo Poppy y la pocion era azul rey , Snape no podia creerlo , luego miro a harry que no entendia esto , ahi Severus no se aguanto y lagrimas empezaron a caer de su rostro , harry miraba todo sin entender nada y al ver a Severus sollozar ,harry se apanico

-Pueden decirme que pasa…Severus que tengo , me voy a morir…porque lloras

-Harry no se preocupe-dijo Poppy sonriendo

-Que no me preocupe ,me sacan sangre , me pasan pociones ,Severus esta llorando y no quieren que me asuste-dijo harry sentandose de golpe-ah mierda

-Amor…-diijo severus pasandole una vasija donde harry vomito denuevo, mientras Severus sonreia y le acariciaba la espalda-ya amor , ya va a pasar

-Que tengo amor-dijo harry mirando a Severus-porque sonries mientras devuelvo mi estomago entero…no es gracioso sabes

-Nunca te he visto mas bello que ahora…amor

-Que tengo sev

-nada que no se te quite en un par de meses…estas embarazado-Severus no termino de decirlo cuando vio a harry desplomandose-mierda…poppy , podrias traerme

-Aqui esta…-dijo poppy pasandole un pote con unas escencias , se lo puso por las narices a harry y este comenzo a abrir los ojos

-Amor…estas bien-pregunto Severus

-Si…creo que me dormi y soñe que me decias que estoy embarazado

-Amor , no es sueño…lo estas-dijo Severus un poco preocupado por la posible reaccion de harry , _mas que mal el chico solo tenia 16 años , era muy joven para ser padre , quizas harry no queria y aunque quisiese un embarazo masculino era bastante arriesgado_.

-Sev…severus?…Snape…_amor donde estas_-decia harry sacando a Snape de sus vacilaciones , al mirarlo harry estaba emocionado

-Amor…estas bien

-Estupendo-harry abrazo a Snape-menosmal que nos arreglamos sabes…te amo tanto

-harry…que vamos a hacer-dijo Snape tomandole el peso al asunto

-Que vamos a hacer?…ser felices , amor estoy esperando un bebe tuyo…que mas podria querer.

-Pero amor…tu tienes 16

-Tendre 17 el proximo mes , sere mayor de edad…que hermoso regalo de cumpleaños bebe , no puedo creerlo-dijo Harry sollozando-este era mi sueño

-Amor estas seguro de seguir con esto,digo quizas quieras esperar ,estudiar , ser joven no se

-Severus Snape…jamas bajo ningun concepto no seguiria con esto-dijo Harry tomando su vientre-ya me diverti y si dios nos mando este regalo es por algo , ahora lo que me pregunto es como paso?

-Amor te tengo que hacer el dibujito?-Dijo snape sin creer que harry preguntase como ocurrio

-No…es que los hombres no estamos diseñados para esto

-Lo que pasa Sr Potter es que bajo circustancias especiales ,uds los magos pueden procrear , es mas que gametos , espermios y ovulos , basicamente si una pareja se ama lo suficiente ,las magias internas cumplen el papel del ovulo…claro eso cuando no hay una pocion de por medio , como es el caso de uds-dijo popy-ademas esta el factor sanguineo que hace idoneo el intercambio de magia ud es sangre pura ,pero no al 100 y el sr Snape es meztizo por ende es idoneo , dos mestizos hubiese sido mas dificil y dos muggleborn hubiese sido casi imposible

-Si pero porque harry es el portador y no yo-pregunto Severus

-Bueno ,normalmente el dominante no queda por razones obvias pero aqui no hay un dominante establecido parece-dijo poppy sonrojandose un poco

-no no lo hay-dijo Harry-entonces

-Azar simplemente-dijo poppy-aunque quizas la magia escogio el cuerpo mas apto ,al ser tu joven harry no corres tantos riesgos de una perdida como si Severus fuese el que esta en estado

-Oh-dijeron ambos

-madam-dijo harry-lo podemos ver?

-De echo eso te iba a decir ahora acuestate que lo vamos a ver , asi sabremos aproximadamente cuanto tienes-harry se acosto y tomo la mano de Severus cuando sale una imagen holografica donde se veia un saquito como envuelto en glitter y dentro de este un porotito de unos 3 mm , Severus miraba al igual que harry-ahi esta lo ven?

-No la verdad no veo nada-dijo harry

-Ese saquito?-dijo Snape

-Es donde se aloja el liquido amniotico , harry esta generando eso ya ,pero seria bueno que empezace con las pociones de regularizacion hormonal…debe tomar algo para aplacar los efectos de la testosterona.Mira todo se ve bien ,el bebe esta sano ,harry tienes 9 semanas , te quedan 31 , una vez por semana te quiero ver , te voy a hacer una dieta especial y lo que no debes hacer…asumo que tendras claro que las escobas quedan prohibidas sin peros

-Ok-djo Harry-y los mareos

-De eso mi niño te queda todo este trimestre , te quedan por lo menos 5 semanas ,pero no dudo que siendo el otro padre el pocionista que es , pueda hacerte las pociones-Poppy miro con ternura a Severus que se veia superado por todo ,pero a la vez nunca habia visto a alguien tan feliz-Sev necesito que harry tome la pocion para el cambio hormonal ,la antimareos y si puedes checkear sus niveles de azucar , fierro, minerales…bueno tu sabes.

-Si poppy , algo mas?-pregunto Severus feliz

-Si…mis felicitaciones a los dos-dijo poppy dandole la mano a Severus pero el la atrajo a si mismo y la abrazo , luego harry abrazo a la medimaga

-Debemos decirle a Albus-dijo Snape

-No…no todavias ,mira yo termino esta semana mis examenes me quedan 2 , luego vienen las vacaciones , hagamos algo cuando cumpla el tercer mes le contamos a todos…esperemos mi mayoria de edad-le pidio harry

-Pero porque-pregunto Severus

-Porque si fudge queria llevarte a azkaban por ser mi novio imaginate si le contamos que estoy embarazado ,teniendo 16…ahi si te meterian preso con seguridad

-Maldicion-dijo Severus-Lo peor es que tienes razon…poppy

-Yo guardo el secreto ,pero harry me debe venir a ver si o si todas las semanas

-De eso me encargo yo…vamos amor-dijo Severus , salio el profesor de la mano con harry y afuera Lupin les esperaba

-Bueno como esta harry-pregunto el licantropo

-Bien-dijo Severus sonriendo

-Perfecto Remus…vamos a comer ,me entro el hambre de pronto-dijo harry mientras Snape le llevaba abrazado


	26. SUMMERTIME VERANO

Aviso:Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.Estos son de JK "mecagoenlareinatotalparaesosoymsaricaqueella" Rowling. Si no te gusta la acccion chico-chico mejor sal corriendo de aki. Esto es solo para diversion no gano nada haciendo esto solo divertirme.Este es harry/snape mi primero va lento y nada hope you like.Pensamientos van en cursiva , gracias por los reviews...toi demasiado happy con ellos y si se que a veces soy media ezquisofrenica para escribir...pero es mi estilo..tratare de mejorar ortografia etc etc..oki? y si me ekivoco en alguna palabrita sorry no pidan mi cabecita en bandeja de plata...plis recuerden cursiva son los pensamientos , negrita son las cartas o notas y lo normal son los textos...no se se si habia aclarado eso pero porsiaca y REVIEWS..SI KIERO REVIEWS ,DIGO ALGO PARA SABER QUE ESTO ES LEIDO , espero que les guste este capitulo...GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS...XIEXIE ps...sorry popr no actualizar antes pero estuve sin internet una semana pero me complace en informar que si hay mas de un review por capitulo actualizare mas seguido...la historia sta lista y terminada y vienen algunas sorpresitas...y xiexie por sus reviews emviados asi da gusto escribir 

SUMMERTIME

Harry habia terminado sus examenes y los habia aprobado,asi que podria prepararse para el proximo año , ya vivia definitivamente con su profesor de pociones en la escuela,y albus le habia dicho que si mientras estudiase en la universidad queria vivir en el castillo estaba bien ,en cierta forma se lo debia.Todos sus amigos partieron a sus hogares ,ron,ginny y Draco a la madriguera , Harry le habia regalado a Draco el numero 12 de grimauld Place siempre cuando Lupin pudiese vivir ahi tambien ,la casa le perteneceria tanto a remus como a narcissa ,Hermone decidio ir a su hogar pero convencio a sus padres conectar la chimenea a la red flu por ende veia a diario a Ron y a harry.

El embarazo marchaba sobre ruedas ,estaba entrando a su 3er mes y casi ni se le notaba , bueno Sev lo notaba al verlo desnudo pero para el resto de la gente no , las nauseas iban en decenso pero no el apetito.

Severus por su parte era feliz de cuidar a su chico , protegerlo e incluso seguir amandolo , aparte el profesor tenia planes alternativos ,el queria casarse ,queria gritarle al mundo que amaba a harry.._too late Sev ,eso ya lo hiciste_ , solo buscaba la occasion precisa para salir sin harry y comprarle la sortija y rezarle a los dioses que su niño lo aceptase.

Harry todos los dias estudiaba para los GCSEs ,se compro un ordenador y su novio junto a algunos profesores le ayudaban al repaso de las materias muggles.

Ibamos a mediados de Julio y harry decidio que era tiempo de despedirse de su tia ,no es que la quisiese pero al fin era la unica familia que conocia , asi que fue con Severus a prrivet Drive a buscar unas cuantas de sus posesiones y cerrar los fantasmas del pasado ,ahora partiria otra familia , con su novio y un hermoso bebe en el camino, el recibimiento fue el esperado ,cuando harry llego con Severus decidieron que se mostrarian como profesor y alumno ,harry sabia que con tal de embarrarle la existencia los muggles podrian denunciar a Severus por corrupcion infantil.

Harry toco la puerta y le abrio su tia , harry la miro y ella lo vio de una manera diferente

-Hola-dijo harry

-Hola-dijo su tia-tu director me escribio diciendo que este año no volvias

-Si…podemos entrar

-Claro-dijo la tia ,severus miraba todo queria descubrir algo de harry en esa casa ,luego miro la alacena y le dio una rabia tremenda-Bueno tu me diras

-Yo venia a buscar mis cosas y despedirme ,yo no volvere nunca mas

-Pero y el pacto?-pregunto la tia

-Ya fue nuestra guerra ,fue en enero y la profecia se cumplio ,mate a Voldemort.

-Oh-dijo la mujer-me alegro que no te haya pasado nada

-Potter-dijo Snape por primera vez-estuvo en coma casi una semana , el me salvo de morir

-Oh…harry-dijo Petunia casi maternalmente , harry solo la miro y le dijo

-quiero llevarme mis cosas,tu sabes algunas fotos ,algo de ropa

-No hay problema-dijo Petunia

-Ok.-dijo harry , luego miro a Severus-vuelvo luego

-Necesitas ayuda-pregunto Snape

-No ,no se preocupe profesor-y harry subio , Petunia miraba a Snape y este tambien a ella.

-Ud es profesor de harry

-Si , soy su profesor de pociones , bueno era ,el dejo el ramo

-Oh

-Y su hijo-pregunto Snape sabia que si dudley veia a harry quizas entablaria pelea y eso no solo dañaria a harry sino a su bebe

-Afuera , creo que no los ha visto llegar

-Esta claro ,por lo que pude ver si su hijo hubiese visto a potter lo hubiese usado de punchball

-Disculpe?-dijo petunia sin dar credito a sus palabras

-Lo que escucho , lo que no entiendo es porque nunca cuidaron a Potter

-Si lo cuidamos

-Pero no con amor , no lo entiendo ,potter no supo hasta los 11 años que fue mago y uds que no pudiesen amarlo , ud sabia que el le pedia a Santa claus que uds lo quisieran…no tienen idea como dañaron la autoestima de harry..y porque porque era mago , de eso El no tenia la culpa Sra

-Yo no se de lo que habla ud-dijo Petunia

-Creame que si lo sabe-no alcanzo a decir eso cuando llego dudley gritando

-ES CIERTO QUE ESTA EL FENOMENO-a Snape le hirvio la sangre y a harry arriba le bajo un terror

-Caramelito tenemos visitas-dijo Petunia a ver si su hijo se comportaba

-Si-dijo dudley y se encontro con Severus Snape ,al chico le dio miedo el profesor de pociones,sobretodo porque este se mostraba molesto ,harry termino de recoger sus cosas y empezo a bajar y al hacerlo se encontro con la rechoncha imagen de su primo ,este le miro y dijo-si no es el fenomeno…que haces en MI casa?

-Busco unas cosas y me voy-dijo harry que siguio bajando pero dudley tenia otros planes

-Asi y si yo no te dejo ah?-dudley le iba a pegar un puñetaso en el ombligo y Snape se paro varita en mano y grito

-Levicorpus-dudley fue levantado del tobillo-harry

-Petrificus totallus-dijo harry y dudley quedo petrificado , petunia no podia creerlo y ahogo un gritito

-Baja-dijo Snape y harry bajo las escaleras ,vio como dudley le miraba con sus ojos de cerdo.al llegar a bajo Snape se le quedo mirando-estas bien

-Sisi..tranquilo no paso nada-dijo harry

-Tienes todo?

-Si…vamonos

-Si sale tu primero

-Ok…tia , gracias por darme un techo , apesar de todo…chao dudley-harry se dio la vuelta y salio,detras salio Severus y dijo

-finite incantem-dudley cayo al suelo y se rompio el brazo mientras Severus hacia un portal hacia afuera de Hogwarts , al llegar harry abrazo a Severus-calma amor calma

-Estuvo tan cerca

-Si pero no paso…yo no permitiria-dijo Severus-ya tranquilo llegamos a casa

-Tienes razon,llegamos a casa-harry tomo de la mano a Snape y entraron al castillo y se fue directo al dormitorio ,no tenia ganas de ver a nadie ,solo queria descansar , Dumbledore , se junto con Severus , mientras harry descanzaba en la pieza.

-Como les fue?-pregunto dumbledore

-Bien…harry recogio sus cosas y se despidio de su familia…unos muggles muy desagradables

-Si que lo son…bueno y uds partiran a tu mansion o se quedaran en el castillo?

-Nos gustaria quedarnos aqui hasta que harry cumpliese la mayoria de edad , tu sabes el ministerio puede molestar y no quiero que harry se agite ni nada..quiero que tenga unas buenas vacaciones

-Supongo que celebraremos eso , la mayoria de edad de harry-dijo Dumbledore

-Si…molly y el licantropo estan preparando una fiesta para harry ,pero el no sabe que sera aqui. Y yo lo tendre ocupado el resto del dia…antes de la fiesta

-Exacto…sabes Severus ,la influencia de harry te ha echo bien y viceversa

-Oh…gracias Albus

-Incluso se ve mejor fisicamente…hasta me atreveria a decir que ha engordado un poco

-Si…parece-dijo Severus como el que no quiere la cosa

-No tienes algo que contarme?

-No seas cotilla ,de echo si , pero te lo contare el 31 de julio

-Para el cumpleaños

-Exactamente ,el lo quiere asi

-Pero

-Son buenas noticias Albus…confias en mi

-Tu sabes que si

-Entonces aguantante, ya yo me voy que harry estaba un poco cansado y me esta esperando

-Andate entonces muchacho , desayunamos juntos los cuatro

-Claro-dijo Severus-adios albus…puedo ir por chimenea

-Claro para eso esta-Snape se metio y dijo

-Despacho severus Snape-.al segundo aterrizaba con gracia en su despacho , miro y vio a harry que estaba acostado acariciando su vientre-que haces?

-Nada le hago cariño al bebe…o la bebe-dijo harry-que te gustaria que fuese?

-Me da igual , mientras tenga 10 deditos en sus manitas y en sus pies y magia en su sangre el resto me da igual…bueno eso y que se paresca a ti.

-A mi..a tu capullo arrogante , al "demasiado parecido a su padre" –dijo harry riendose

-Si…imaginate si es una nena con mi nariz…o sea si de ahi quiere hacerse una cirugia no podria negarsela

-Oh…callate ,mira este bebe es tuyo y mio y por eso sera maravilloso-dijo harry-ven y besame…quedate conmigo ,estoy muy solito

-Pero que mimoso Sr Potter , ahora hablando enserio como te sientes

-Bien , las molestuias matutinas van cediendo un poco…oye voy a necesitar ir de compras…la ropa me esta empezando a ajustar

-Ok ,si quieres mañana vamos de compras y sobre las nauseas es porque estas acabando el primer trimestre…te amo tanto

-Yo tambien sev…mañana tengo que estudiar aritmetica y tenemos consulta con poppy y de ahi vamos a hogsmade…sabes tengo hambre-A Severus se le prendio la ampolleta , quizas podria aprovechar ese momento , ya habia visto en londres un par de joyerias-Amor…en que piensas

-En que da miedo comer a tu lado lo sabes

-Si lo se

-Que quieres

-Nuggets de pollo coon papas fritas y un Mccoloso con frutillas

-Que es eso

-Te acuerdas que hoy te sorprendiste por un restorant que tenia arcos dorados

-Si

-Ahi venden lo que yo kero comer…vamos

-No…yo voy..quedate…trata de dormir un poco

-Snape no estoy enfermo solo embarazado

-Lo se pero es que ahora tu y el gusanillo que esta adentro son mi vida.

-Deberias entonces agregar un big mac y muchas pero muchas papitas.

-Supongo que todo lo que te traere esta en la dieta que te hizo poppy-pregunto ironicamente Snape

-Si..mmmmm….claro amor , deberias probarlos son deliciosas

-Ok me traigo una para mi…como se llaman las benditas cosas?

-Anota..un combo McNuggets ,un combo bigMc y un mccoloso de frutilla , con mcfruit de bebida.

-Pq todo tiene un Mc

-Pq es de McDonalds-dijo harry como si fuese lo mas obvio del mundo , Severus se acerco beso a su chico , acaricio el vientre no tan plano de este

-Voy-Severus se metio a la chimenea y desaparecio sabiendo exactamente donde dirigirse y harry se quedo se quedo dormido.Al cabo de un rato desperto y se miro su vientre , estaba y redondeado y se puso a pensar en su bebe , decidio que quizas seria bueno hablarle y asi lo hizo

-Sabes tu vas a ser un bebe muy afortunado o afortunada ,porque vas a tener a tus dos papis que se aman mucho y que te aman mucho ya , sabes nunca pense que iba a tener un bebe y tu estas aqui dentro tu papi hace unas semanas ni nos hablabamos porque me dijo una tontera ,eso es algo que el tendra que modificar ,a veces abre la boca y dice cosas que no deberia , pero no lo hace de malo , solo que el es asi ,pero asi lo amo. , el asunto es que nos arreglamos y luego supimos que tu mi preciosidad vienias en camino-Severus ya habia vuelto con las bolsas ademas los anillos y puso a escuchar como harry hablaba solo-Tu papi es un gran pocionista…eso significa que hace menjunjes y hace que la gente se sienta bien o les ayude-Snape solo atino a sonreir a como harry le explicaba a su bebe sobre su profesion-la primera clase que tuve con el me dio miedo , a ti no te pasara eso ,contigo sera diferente pero el como profesor es intimidante ,tan grande y serio vestido de negro con el pelo grasoso..aunque claro ahora se que el pelo grasoso es porque se echa una suerte de pocion asi con todo lo que maneja no se le cae..de echo la mayoria de los pocionistas son horribles ,pero no Sev tu padre es guapisimo y te ama tanto y creeme eso es tener fortuna porque el no ama mucha gente-Severus sonrio y saludo mas envalentonado

-Amor aqui tienes tus McTodos…parte con el helado..que se esta derritiendo

-Amor me los trajiste-dijo harry levantandose y abrazando a su novio

-Que hacias?

-Nada le contaba al bebe de ti , le decia como va a ser su papi

-Me gusta eso…que le decias

-Lo basico ,que eres bello ,que eres un gran pocionista y que te amo mucho y que lo amamoss-dijo tocandose el vientre-mucho

-No puedo creerlo Harry , vamos a ser padres-dijo Snape sentandose al lado de su amor y acariciando el vientre casi con reverencia

-Lo se ,es rarisimo no, pero como poppy dijo se dieron las condiciones necesarias,mucho amor Sev mucho amor

-Amor , entonces el 31 se lo decimos a nuestras familias

-Mmmmmm

-Harry se te va a empezar a notar , ademas hay otro tema

-Cual

-Tu y yo

-Nosotros que,Amor no te entiendo-dijo harry

-Harry ,no olvidalo , tonterias de este viejo pocionista-dijo Snape pensando que podia pedirle matrimonio ahi pero luego decidio que lo haria de manera especial , ya tenia los anillos por lo menos.Harrry comenzo a comer y era casi un pecado verlo , como disfrutaba comiendo , snape tenia una hamburguesa con queso-Mmm esto igual esta rico…y estas son papas?

-Si , papas fritas…pruebalas-le dijo harry pasandoselas

-mmm estan ricas ,pero esto debe hacecrte mal

-O sea la comida mas sana no es , pero dime si no esta rica

-Sin duda amor sin duda..-Severus despues de comer hizo que harry se acostase ,el dia habia sido muy largo para ambos.

Al dia siguiente Severus desperto escuchando las arcadas de harry , snape se levanto y se acerco a su novio que saludaba al inodoro como todas las mañanas-Amor estas bien

-No…pero ya va a pasar

-Crees que puedas llegar a la cama?

-Espera un poco-dijo harry mientras sev le pasaba un vaso con agua

-has gargaras con esto y te traigo la pocion

-Ok…te he dicho hoy como te amo

-Me amaras mas cuando te tomes la pocion-harry se tomo la pocion de un golpe

-Que asco como sabe esta cosa…no puedes ponerle algo para que tenga mejor sabor

-no amor podria interferir con su funcion…como estas?

-Estoy tranquilo…me siento mejor

-Necesitas algo?

-Aparte de a ti…me traes la ropa por favor , asi me levanto

-Claro amor-Severus le trajo unos jeans y una camisa verde sly , y unos boxers , estaba en eso cuando sintio la ducha ,entro al baño y vio a harry duchandose-amor aqui esta la ropa

-Y no me vas a ayudar a ducharme , ponte que me maree y me caiga-dijo harry

-Ok…pero si te termino haciendo el amor ,no va a ser culpa mia

-Y culpa de quien seria?

-Tuya…por estar tan rico-dijo Snape descaradamente mientras se metia a la ducha con su novio , luego de un baño no muy ortodoxo (N/A:uds imaginense toda la accion por esta vez) , ambos novios salieron tomados de la mano al comedor-Se me olvidaba hoy desayunaremos con Albus y Minerva

-Oh…cool , espero que no noten mi estado , no nos hemos visto hace dias.

-Con esa camisa no amor…vamos-al llegar al comedor Poppy tambien estaba sentada y miraba a Severus y harry ,ella sabia que los chicos todavia mantenian en secreto el Embarazo de harry , hasta que este cumpliese la mayoria de edad.-Buenos dias

-Oh Severus…buenos dias…estas resplandeciente-dijo Minerva

-El amor minnie-dijo Severus abrazando harry

-Hola Sr Potter-saludo McGonagall

-Buenos dias , profesora , madam , profesor-dijo harry sentandose

-Como esta sr potter-pregunto poppy

-Bien , todo viento en popa-dijo harry sonriendo con complicidad con la medimaga

-Como va el estudio Potter-pregunto McGonagall

-Dificil ,va ser un caos el proximo año con los GCSEs y los extasis , ahora estoy haciendo la parte mas tediosa que es el resumen de las materias y en el año ire repasando mientras me preparo para los extasis

-Sr Potter ,ud no puede estresarse de esa manera-dijo Poppy indignada , harry llego a ponerse blanco , penso que poppy abriria la boca pero fue Severus el que le ayudo

-Poppy , harry no se estresa ni lo hara , por algo yo le ayudo y por eso estudia ahora ,asi no lo deja para ultimo minuto.

-Bueno Severus si tu consideras que esta bien-dijo poppy

-Porsupuesto…podrias confiar en mi un poco no-dijo Severus mientras Albus y Minerva los miraban suspicaces

-Y porque harry no se puede estresar Poppy-pregunto Minerva ,ahi a la medimaga le cayo la gota y una vez mas Severus abrio su boca

-Teme que harry siendo el iman que es para los problemas , se estrese demasiado y contagie de panico a sus compañeros ,o lo tenga en la enfermeria , ademas que si harry se enfermase o algo yo no lo dejaria a sol ni a sombra

-Oh…bueno , ademas si es cierto entre menos alumno histerico mejor-dijo McGonagall-y ha sabido algo de sus amigos Sr Potter.

-Si Hermione viaja pronto a la madriguera y alla estan Ron con Draco y ginny , al parecer luego se iran a Grimauld Place , Blaise esta en asia y creo que se llevo a finnigan , Pansy y dean , supongo que los vere para mi cumpleaños.

-Me alegro y ud ha estado comodo aqui en el castillo

-Si profesora muchisimo

-sabe Potter , no lo he visto volar-dijo McGonagall

-Si ,la verdad es que he estado ocupado-dijo Harry poniendose rojo recordando que no vuela porque esta embarazado y que ademas su tiempo libre lo dedica a los arrumacos con su novio

-Minerva porque interrogas a harry , mira ya se puso rojo-dijo Severus

-Bueno supongo que lo tienes ocupado ,a tal nivel que el chico ni se acuerda de volar ,pero bueno quizas cuando lleguen sus amigos.

-Si quizas-dijo harry tomando un poco de leche-como lo odio

-Es buena para ti-dijo Severus-necesitas tener huesos mas fuertes

-Severus tiene razon-dijo Popppy

-Te preocupas hasta de los huesos de potter Sev-dijo Minerva

-Pero porsupuesto ,es mi pareja y ya se ha roto la cabeza ,el brazo arriba de esa escoba endemoniada

-Hey , la escoba no te ha echo nada-dijo harry haciendo un puchero-la culpa no ha sido nunca de la escoba

-Ok…bueno-dijo Severus sabiendo que para harry su escoba,la capa invisible ,el album de fotos y el mapa del merodeador eran sus poseciones mas preciadas- a lo que vamos es

que el necesita el calcio y los minerales ,quizas asi su cuerpo estaria en mejor estado en el futuro-dijo Severus tratando de sacarse el tema de encima cuando harry dijo

-amor ,me duele la cabeza-severus se le quedo mirando y harry le guiño un ojo y luego pregunto-madam podriamos ir a su despacho , necesito algo para mi migraña ,ya que tengo que salir y luego llegar a estudiar

-Si..claro…albus no te molesta

-No para nada-dijo Dumbledore

-Voy contigo-dijo Severus parandose y llevando a harry abrazado-nos vemos-y asi ambos hombres y la medimaga salieron rumbo a la enfermeria


	27. SUSPICTION SOSPECHAS

Aviso:Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.Estos son de JK "mecagoenlareinatotalparaesosoymsaricaqueella" Rowling. Si no te gusta la acccion chico-chico mejor sal corriendo de aki. Esto es solo para diversion no gano nada haciendo esto solo divertirme.Este es harry/snape mi primero va lento y nada hope you like.Pensamientos van en cursiva , gracias por los reviews...toi demasiado happy con ellos y si se que a veces soy media ezquisofrenica para escribir...pero es mi estilo..tratare de mejorar ortografia etc etc..oki? y si me ekivoco en alguna palabrita sorry no pidan mi cabecita en bandeja de plata...plis recuerden cursiva son los pensamientos , negrita son las cartas o notas y lo normal son los textos...no se se si habia aclarado eso pero porsiaca y REVIEWS..SI KIERO REVIEWS ,DIGO ALGO PARA SABER QUE ESTO ES LEIDO , espero que les guste este capitulo...GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS...XIEXIE ps...sorry popr no actualizar antes pero estuve sin internet una semana pero me complace en informar que si hay mas de un review por capitulo actualizare mas seguido...la historia sta lista y terminada y vienen algunas sorpresitas...y xiexie por sus reviews emviados asi da gusto escribir 

SUSPICION

-Albus

-Dime minnie

-Esos dos andan muy raros

-Si…muchisimo ,yo le pregunte a Severus que se traia entre manos

-Y que te dijo?

-Que no fuera cotilla y que el 31 sabriamos

-Para el cumpleaños de potter?

-Exactamente , bueno eso me dijo el y que era decision de harry al parecer

-Oh…bueno habra que esperar-dijo Minerva mientras terminaba de desayunar con Dumbledore ,mientras en la enfermeria del colegio ,harry ,Severus y madam Pomfrey se adentraban con cara de haber echo una travesura

-Potter de verdad te duele la cabeza-pregunto madam asustada

-No…pero necesitabamos hacer mi checkeo

-Ademas Poppy casi nos descubriste abajo-dijo Severus mirando a la medimaga ,esta le miro devuelta de manera severa

-Pero es que con lo que piensa hacer potter…vas a dar los extasis y los examenes muggle…por merlin potter tu estas embarazado

-Madam pero el bebe nacera en enero,los examenes son en abril y la entrada a la universidad en septiembre-madam iba a protestar sobre el asunto del cuidado del bebe cuando harry agrego-y si debo postergar mi ingreso a la universidad por el bebe bueno feliz lo hago…madam el bebe esta primero

-poppy ,yo cuido que harry descanse lo suficiente y el proximo año tiene menos ramos…debes confiar en nosotros-dijo Severus defendiendo la posicion de su novio

-Pero es que Potter es un crio-dijo poppy

-Si pero yo no-dijo Severus-y este bebe es tan mio como de potter

-Hey no me digas asi-protesto harry

-Ya Sres…veamos como esta ese bebe-Poppy paso su varita sobre harry mientras una vuela pluma anotaba los datos de peso ,alergias , glucosa y otras cosas.-Bueno segun esto estas sano como una manzana , parece que te estas alimentando mejor

-Mejor…da miedo comer cerca de el-dijo Severus mirando divertido a su pareja y este hacia un puchero que le sentaba adorable

-Estas mal…ademas yo estoy comiendo por dos-harry se cruzo de brazos y se ganiun beso en la nuca por parte de Sev

-Harry el otro dia me gritaste por la ultima tostada-dijo Severus y ahi poppy debio tragarse una risita

-Es el bebe que pide la comida no yo-dijo harry molesto

-Ademas amor esas mezclas raras…andas tiradisimo por lo agridulce, que fue lo que querias el otro dia…tostadas con chocolate y tomates fritos…poppy eso es normal?-pregunto Severus preocupado por las mezclas extrañas de harry

-Si ya me preguntaba cuando potter iba a presentar los cambios de comida y antojos

-Oh-dijo Severus-viene peor?

-O sea si , mira , no es necesario que cumplas con todos los antojos ,pero si lo haces bien por ti , siempre es bueno que el portador sea feliz ,mas que mal las molestias las tiene el

-Madam-pregunto harry

-Si harry

-Yo queria saber …bueno…es que…-harry estaba rojo y Severus no podia creer lo que harry pretendia preguntar-es que…si con Sev…nosotros…ud sabe

-Quieres saber si Severus le hace daño al bebe cuando uds tienen relaciones?-dijo una muy pedagogica medimaga

-Si ,es que..el no se ha atrevido…bueno nosotros ,desde que mi estomago empezo a crecer-severus se puso la mano sobre la cabeza y harry parecia un tomatito

-Es normal que uds piensen que puedan herir al bebe pero no se preocupen ,el bebe se aloja en la zona abdominal de harry asi que por decirlo de una manera ,Severus no lo alcanzaria…no seria posible-dijo la medimaga mirando con ternura a los 2 avergonzados chicos

-Esta segura madam porque Sev es muy pero muy…-dijo harry haciendo el gesto con las manos

-Potter-dijo Severus sin creer lo bocaza que andaba harry

-Si Snape?-pregunto harry sin entender el porque del grito de su pareja

-Severus es normal…ahora Harry esta cambiando…anda absolutamente desatado ,por eso lo de bocazas entre otras cosas, querido no te preocupes que no le haces daño al bebe , jamas el amor de sus padres herira a una criatura , eso si nada de cosas muy estravagantes-en ese minuto harry y Severus enrojecieron mas aun , sobretodo sev que le prometia a harry una muerte lenta por los comentarios-pero basta de tanta chachara ,ya revisamos al papa portador ahora es turno del bebe-Poppy unto una crema sobre el vientre de harry-esto se va a sentir frio-luego paso la varita y salio una imagen tridimencional ahi se veia un bebito en formacion , ya no era un porotito , Severus tomo la mano de harry y ambos estaban al borde de las lagrimas , una vez al mes veian estas ecografias.

-Mira esta bellisimo o bellisima…que sera?-pregunto harry

-Ni idea pero ,es maravilloso sin duda…Poppy cuando podremos saber que es?

-Lo siento por lo bajo mas de un mes mas , pero lo bueno es que para esa fecha harry ya habra dado la noticia…yo no veo que esperan-dijo la medimaga mosqueada

-madam si el profeta se entera que estoy embarazado haria un festin, ya cuando se enteraron de la relacion armaron revuelo , imaginese si ahora a como un mes salgo embarazado , sin estar casado y siendo menor de edad.Prefiero que el resto de la gente que con Sev queremos se enteren despues ,cuando ya sea mayor de edad.poppy comprendio la preocupacion del chico y comenzo a revisar los latidos cardiacos.

-El bebe se ve perfecto , el corazon late estupendo-dijo poppy con un estetocopio muggle-quieren escuchar?

-Porsupuesto-dijeron ambos chicos y ahi no lo podian creer un latido fuerte y acompasado empezo a salir , los ojos de harry se humedecieron y Severus estaba que chillaba-wow

-Ese es el corazon de su bebe , late fuerte y claro-dijo poppy mirando tiernamente al profesor de pociones perder la compostura y a su chico absolutamente emocionado

-eso esta dentro mio…amor-dijo harry y Severus puso atencion a los latidos y se asusto , pero no queria asustar a su novio

-No esta un poquito rapido?-pregunto Severus

-No a su edad es normal que sea asi , mira esta rapido pero el sonido es absolutamente regular,de no se asi habria que preocuparse-ambos chicos solo sonrieron , poppy le quito la cremita a harry y lo hizo sentarse-bueno chicos ,me falta el examen hormonal mensual y estariamos…Harry , has estado con pena ultimamente o muy sensible?-pregunto poppy mientras sacba un poco de sangre y la ponia sobre otra pocion azul , esta cambio a violeta

-No de echo no

-Voy a aumentar la dosis del regularizador hormonal ,sigue cargado a la testosterona y eso no le hace bien al bebe

-Es Grave?-pregunto Severus asustado

-no de momento , pero es bueno que podamos detectar esto a tiempo…severus ,harry ha estado sin muchos antojos , sin ponerse sensible y dejame adivinar…te ha demandado mas en…

No , o sea no mas que siempre

-bueno cuando acabe el trimestre lo hara-dijo Poppy- es mas ya esperaba que te anduviese arrinconando pero,por el asunto hormonal , lo otro harry probablemente te pongas mas sensible , andes mas lloroncito y a lo sumo en un mes mas no podras seguir ocultando el embarazo , se supone que subiras aproximadamente 10-12 kilos ,es lo normal…ok?

-Si ok-dijo harry-amor vamos

-Vamos…gracias Poppy

-De nada chicos-dijo madam que veia como ambos chicos se iban de la mano hacia afuera de la escuela , encontraron un carruaje y se fueron a hogsmade , al llegar todo el mundo los mriaba ,Snape no se sentia comodo y harry tampoco pero sabian que debian seguir adelante y que cuando harry anunciase que estaba embarazado seria peor

-Amor podemos pasar a la botica..necesito ingredientes-pregunto Severus abrazando a harry

-Ok..pero luego vamos a honeydukes y a donde los gemelos quero pasar verlos

-Ok –dijo Snape , pasaron a la botica y harry no se acercaba a lo que podia ser peligroso ,luego pasaron a Honeydukes donde harry se llevo media tienda "provisiones" segun el y al llegar a la tienda de chascos los gemelos salieron a recibirle

-Si no es el Gran Harry Potter

-Fred-harry abrazo a Fred-como estas

-Bien..bien , oye mama nos conto la historia mas rara,que eres novio de Snape..es broma

-No Sr Weasley-dijo Severus saliendo de atras de harry-algun problema?

-No , lo que harry haga no es mi problema , o sea solo lo que sea inversiones en nuestro negocio , ahi si nos metemos-dijo el chico mientras su gemelo se acercaba

-Sino es nuestro socio silencioso y su amorcito-dijo George

-Hola george-harry abrazo a su amigo-pero lo de socio no , yo les di ese dinero porque sabia que podrian hacerlo , ademas con el regalo de despedida de Umbridge

-Pero tampoco aceptaste que te lo devolviesemos , asi que sabes que lo que quieras de esta tienda-dijo George mientras Snape veia los elixir que tenian a la venta

-Estos lo hacen uds-pregunto Snape

-Porsupuesto profesor-dijo geroge-en nuestros laboratorios privados

-Algo debimos aprender con ud de maestro

-Ahora si la quiere testear…sabemos que esta buena…vamos a los laboratorios-Snape siguio a George y harry se quedo con fred en la tienda

-Como es que te liaste con Snape-pregunto Fred sorprendido

-La verdad ni yo lo se , solo se que lo amo-dijo harry

-No si eso se nota…sabes que , bien por ti ,no es que el sea mi persona favorita , pero si te hace feliz , yo feliz por ti

-Gracias , no a muchas personas les gusta mi eleccion

-que se jodan…vamos a ver que hace george

-y la tienda?

-Mira de todas maneras tendremos que almorzar-fred con un movimiento de varitas cerraba todo-vamos.

Al bajar vio algo que no esperaba ver a Severus feliz discutiendo de pociones con george ,incluso se podria decir que Snape estaba un poco admirado por los conocimientos de su ex alumno.

-Pero como se le ocurrio hacer esto-pregunto snape

-Ud nos dio la pocion madre ,nosotro solo la modificmos un poco

-Estoy sorprendido lo que no entiendo porque en mi examen no salieron bien

-Simple nosotros no nos interesaban esas pociones , sino que queriamos preparar las nuestras-dijo George-Fred al profesor le parecieron buenas nuestras pociones

-Wow viniendo de el-dijo Fred

-Amor que te parece este lugar-pregunto harry

-maravilloso-dijo Snape-oye como estuvo eso que tu los ayudaste

-Simple solo les puse el capital-dijo Harry

-Eso fue bastante-dijo George

-harry siempre creyo en nosotros-dijo fred

-Que buen ojo amor-dijo Snape-de haber sabido hubiese invertido tambien , como les va

-Por decirlo de una manera

-El dueño de Zonkos nos odia , estamos pensando comprar la tienda y algunas patentes.

-me alegro chicos-dijo harry-amor…tengo hambre

-Porque no vamos a almorzar a las 3 escobas-dijo Snape

-sisisisisisii…chicos nos acompañan-pregunto harry

-Seguros-pregunto Fred

-Por supuesto , asi aprovechan de contarme sobre unos dulces que me hablo harry con los que encantaron a su primo-dijo Snape.

Los cuatro partieron a las tres escoobas a almorzar ,harry almorzo como un cerdo tanto que los gemelos le decian que les recordaba a Ron cominedo , harry con eso se avergonzo un poco , luego de almorzar fueron a la tienda de tunicas donde harry compro algunas , aparte de pantalones de corte bajo y para coronar un par de camisas , despues de eso volvieron al castillo , harry llego a la pieza de Severus y vio las llamas verdes y de ahi una cabeza peliroja.

-Mariposito

-Princesa-dijo harry hincandose-como estas

-Estupendo , george y fred me dijeron que estuviste en la tienda con don murcielago

-Te estoy escuchando Weasley-dijo Severus

-Como si me importase Snape-dijo ginny-mama se muere de ganas de verte y quiere saber cuando vendras ,ademas que mi dragon extraña a su padrino

.Y tu no me extrañas-pregunto harry

-Claro..oye es idea mia o has ganado peso…

-_a mi princesa no se le pasa ninguna_,eso de estar estudiando arduamente

-Como vas con eso

-Bien…avanzando ,claro que Severus me ayuda muchisimo

-Minimo…oye ron quiere hablar contigo

-Ok..un beso hermosa

-Otro a ti mariposito

-Hola compañero-dijo Ron

-Hola hermano como estas

-Bien ,aqui disfrutando que Hermione viene

-Y como le haras

-Con Ginny ya nos pusimos de acuerdo

-No te vaya a pillar tu mama

-jaja…oye y tu con murcielago

-Murcielago esta bien-dijo Snape-y tu comadreja

-Feliz porque llega mi novia , uds cuando van a venir a la madriguera ,mi madre se muere de ganas de ver a harry y supimos que pasaron donde Fred y George

-Si , teniamos que ir por algunas cosas a Hogsmade

-Dile a tu madre que tiene un par de hijos brillantes-dijo snape

-Wow y a este que le paso

-nada ron…en la semana nos pasamos para alla

-Ok

-Un beso a tu madre

-Si..espera el huron quiere hablar con el murcielago

-hola cararajada

-Si no es el huroncito..como estas draco

-Bien y tu

-Estudiando como loco y tu cuando partes

-Llega granger y partimos , podrias venir para aca

-O uds aqui

-Tambien…saludos padrino

-Hola draco como estas

-Bien…aunque la Sra Weasley insiste en que tome color y que estoy muy flaco

-Molly es asi , dejala cuando estabamos en Grimauld a mi me hacia comer-Snape se quedo conversando con Draco y harry fue a descanzar un poco , mientras estudiaba.Al rato llego Severus y se quedo mirando a su novio como leia y se veia precioso asi estudiando , harry miro a Severus

-Que me miras?-pregunto harry

-Lo bello que estas , cada dia te pones mas guapo ,ademas con el bebe…te amo harry

-Yo tambien te amo , ven aqui-le dijo harry , Snape se acosto al lado de harry y comenzo a acariciar la barriga

-Hola bebe…sabes tu papi va a ser un gran profesor , esta estudiando muchisimo para estudiar en una universidad muggle y en una magica-harry sonrio al ver como su novio era tierno con el bebe-y te ama muchisimo igual yo y nos morimos de ganas de conocerte

-Eres feliz?-pregunto harry

-Claro que lo soy…estamos juntos-harry siguio estudiando y se quedo dormido , Severus decidio ir a comer con Albus , por ende le dejo una nota a harry para que no se asustase , despues de arroparle bajo a comer.Al bajar se encontro con poppy ,dumbledore ,hagrid y minerva-buenas noches

-Y harry?-pregunto hagrid

-Durmiendo-dijo snape-y no tuve corazon para despertarle-poppy sonrio al ver lo atento que estaba Severus de harry

-Dia agitado?-pregunto Minerva

-Ni tanto , pero quiero que harry descanse como es debido ,creo que esta son las primeras vacaciones en las cuales realmente descansa , no como cuando vivia con esos muggles.

-Asi que fueron a Hogsmade-dijo minerva

-Si…los gemelos abrieron una tienda alla para estar mas cerca de la escuela…realmente ingeniosos ese par-dijo snape sonriendo ,cosa que sorprendio a McGonagall

-Los gemelos Weasley?..de ellos hablas?

-Claro Minerva que otros

-Pero son Gryffindors y tu los estas halagando

-Por si no los has notado..mi novio es un gryfffindor por ende algo de aprecio le tengo a los hijos de godric

-Que contaban-pregunto dumbledore

-Les mandaron saludos y vi su laboratorio ,realmente ingeniosos

-Todavia recuerdo el regalo que le hicieron a UmBridge de despedida-dijo Minerva riendose

-Ellos mostraron real lealtad hacia mi-dijo Dumbledore ,estaban en eso cuando harry entro al comedor triste y se sento al lado de Severus

-Me dejaste solo

-Estabas durmiendo

-Pero me desperte y no estabas-dijo harry haciendo un puchero

-Ven amor-dijo Snape dandole un beso en la frente-tienes hambre?

-Si-dijo harry y al minuto tenia su cena servida , minerva miro al chico comiendo verduras ,en sus vida lo habia visto en eso ,eso le parecio mas que sospechoso , sobretodo el pequeño espectaculo recien dado aunque no pudo verlo directamente se notaba a harry herido , eso le causo mas extrañesa aun

-Harry de cuando comes verduras?-pregunto Minerva

-De un tiempo a la fecha profesora-dijo harry-debo cuidarme muchisimo y las verduras me hacen bien-ahi Minnie se quedo mas pensativa aun


	28. HAPPY DAY DIA FELIZ

Aviso:Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.Estos son de JK "mecagoenlareinatotalparaesosoymsaricaqueella" Rowling. Si no te gusta la acccion chico-chico mejor sal corriendo de aki. Esto es solo para diversion no gano nada haciendo esto solo divertirme.Este es harry/snape mi primero va lento y nada hope you like.Pensamientos van en cursiva , gracias por los reviews...toi demasiado happy con ellos y si se que a veces soy media ezquisofrenica para escribir...pero es mi estilo..tratare de mejorar ortografia etc etc..oki? y si me ekivoco en alguna palabrita sorry no pidan mi cabecita en bandeja de plata...plis recuerden cursiva son los pensamientos , negrita son las cartas o notas y lo normal son los textos...no se se si habia aclarado eso pero porsiaca y REVIEWS..SI KIERO REVIEWS ,DIGO ALGO PARA SABER QUE ESTO ES LEIDO , espero que les guste este capitulo...GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS...XIEXIE ps...sorry popr no actualizar antes pero estuve sin internet una semana pero me complace en informar que si hay mas de un review por capitulo actualizare mas seguido...la historia sta lista y terminada y vienen algunas sorpresitas...y xiexie por sus reviews emviados asi da gusto escribir 

HAPPY DAY

-Snape estas seguro que podras

-Si Ron , yo distraigo a harry y uds vienen tal como lo planeamos en tu casa la semana pasada ,tu madre…

-Ya tiene todo listo ,necesito que vuelvan luego del te y que salgan antes de almuerzo

-Ok…alguna posibilidad que Ginny o Draco vengan

-Quizas Ginny y draco ,eso podrian juntarse…que bien piensas

-Lo se…los Sly somos mas listos que los gryffindor

-Andamos chistocitos parece…bueno y que le tienes?

-Ah eso es una sorpresa ,lo unico que espero es que a el le guste

-Todo lo que le des le gusta a mi amigo…bueno entonces

-mañana uds llegan despues que saque a harry ,le avisaste a sus amigos

-Claro…ya confia en mi

-Ok…ya nos vemos entonces mañana

-mañana…este sera el mejor cumpleaños de harry en su vida

-Si ahora cortame que viene harry-dijo Snape y harry abrio la puerta con un pedazo de pastel de chocolate y una botella de tabasco

-Hola amor-dijo harry sonriendo

-Hola mi amor…que es eso?-pregunto mirando la botellita

-Esto mi amor es salsa tabasco

-Y para que la trajiste

-Para mi pastel de chocolate-dijo como si fuese lo mas obvio del mundo y comenzo a echarle

-No le eches tanto al bebe quizas no le guste

-Ok…ven para la cama que el dia ha sido largo

-Ok…sabes creo que Albus y minerva saben

-Puede ser , bueno mañana les confirmaremos , ven a la cama Snape…o vienes o te hago un accio-harry tomo la varita y le apuntaba a su novio

-Ok…parece que poppy tenia razon hoy en la mañana ,luego en la tarde y ahora quieres sexo , por ti me tendrias encadenado a la cama cual exclavo sexual

-De echo si…sabes que dia es mañana?-pregunto harry con ojittos soñadores

-Viernes no?

-Si pero la fecha

-31 de julio ,creo-harry lo miraba esperanzado-maldicion nos quedara solo un mes de vacaciones

-Olvidalo-dijo harry desilusionado

-Tengo clarisimo que mañana es tu cumpleaños amor-dijo snape sonriendole

-Ah si?-harry se acurruco en los brazos de su amor

-Si

-Y me tienes un regalo?-harry parecia un gato

-hace mucho amor ,pero te lo doy mañana…ahora en que ibamos-dijo Snape acercandose donde harry y besandolo con todo el amor del mundo , mientras en la oficina de dumbledore

-Te digo que esos dos andan en algo-dijoMinerva dandose vuielta por la habitacion como si fuese un gato enjaulado

-Bueno pero mañana vamos a saber-dijo Dumbledore

-Yo creo que…Potter esta enfermo ,anda tan raro ,comiendo cosas que antes no , ha engordado e incluso pareciese mas sensible , o esta enfermo o….-minerva abrio los ojos-albus…potter no estara…de severus

-Veo que llegaste a mi misma conclusion-dijo Albus sonriendo-Creo que es obvio que se trata de eso

-Pero es un crio , vienen los extasis y sus examenes muggle , como se le ocurren a los dos hacer una locura asi

-Dejalos ser…ellos merecen ser felices , ademas Severus no le dejara solo

-Lo se…pero es que es mucha responsabilidad…

-vamos a la cama , mañana sera un dia pesado…

-Ok -y ambos partieron a la cama pensando en la locura del par de amante que vivian en las mazmorras y la locura que segun ellos habian cometido

.A la mañana siguiente harry estaba abrazado a la almohada cuando desperto , abrio los ojos de manera perezosa y por primera vez en meses no desperto sintiendose mal , miro hacia el costado y ahi estaba Snape sentado esperandole

-Cumpleaños feliz ,te deseo a ti ,feliz cumpleaños mi amorcito , que lo cumplas feliz-le canto snape hasta susurrarle la ultima parte y besarlo con pasion-te amo

-Yo a ti mi amor…ven a la cama

-Levantate…en el comedor debe estar esperando albus , minie y hagrid

-Que hora es

-Las 10 am…levantate y me ducho contigo

-Y mi regalo?-dijo harry sin querer abrir los ojos mientras Snape le despojaba de las sabanas

-Busca-harry se estiro y ahi habia un estuche ,al abrirlo vio una cadenita y un relicario y en el habia algo que harry no espero ver , una foto de sus padres el dia de su matrimonio en un lado y en el otro un espacio vacio , detras decia **te amo ss** , harry no se esperaba algo asi ,el relicario era de oro blanco y tenia tallado un leon

-Esto es lo mas lindo que nadie me ha regalado nunca-dijo harry-de donde sacaste la foto de mis padres

-Grimauld Place…de verdad te gusto?

-Gustarme ,lo adore-dijo harry al borde de las lagrimas-amor te pasaste…me lo pones

-Pues claro-Snape le puso a joya y harry dijo

-El otro lado pondre una foto de nosotros o del bebe…vamos a la ducha?

-Andas calenturiento denuevo

-Contigo cerca…siempre-Snape solo sonrio con el comentario y se adentro en la ducha con su novio , le ayudo a ducharse y con cuidado acaricio el vientre de su novio casi con reverencia , ahi estaba el fruto del amor entre ambos , luego se vistieron ,harry se puso su ropa nueva y bajo al comedor.Al llegar dobby estaba esperandole

-Hola dobby

-Hola harry potter sr , dobby sabe que hoy es el cumpleaño de harry potter asi que le compre esto para harry potter-dobby le extendio un paquete ,al abrirlo no pudo creerlo

-Dobby como tu…-pregunto harry sorprendido

-Dobby siente la magia de harry potter ,de todo harry potter

-Alguien mas lo sabe-pregunto harry con el paquete en la mano

-Dobby es muy discreto , los elfos se dieron cuenta pero dobby les ha dicho que si harry potter no lo ha anunciado ellos deben hacer como que no saben nada…a harry potter le ha gustado el regalo de dobby

-Es bello doby ,gracias-dijo harry emocionado

-De nada…a dobby le agrada harry potter porque gracias a harry potter dobby es un elfo libre –y con un plop desaparecio , Severus se acerco a harry

-que te dio el elfo?-dijo mirando la cajita

-Mira-harry le paso un paquete ,ahi habia un par de calcetines burdeos con snitch de la talla de harry y unos iguales pero para bebe y estos venian en burdeo y en verde , Snape no podia creerlo

-Como?-pregunto Snape asombrado

-Los elfos parece que detectan los cambios en la magia

-Este es el primer regalo para el bebe , ni nosotros le hemos comprado nada

-Dobby me quiere mucho

-Eso se nota-dijo Snape sentandose en el comedor ,al rato aparecio Hagrid

-Harry!-hagrid abrazo al muchacho y sollozando siguio—no puedo creerlo ,yo te fui a dejar cuando eras tan solo un bebe y ahora eres todo un adulto

-Hagrid no es para tanto

-Pero si y yo no sabia si llegarias a esta edad y ahora te veo enamorado ,venciste a voldemort , estoy tan orgulloso de ti-hagrid practicamente lloraba , harry se acerco y abrazo-y ademas vas a ser profesor…tus padres estarian tan felices

-Sabes yo no se si te he dado las gracias por irme a buscar esa noche hace 7 años…gracias por todos estos años de cuidarme hagrid

-A sido un honor para mi harry-dijo Hagrid-te tengo esto-Harry abrio un paquete y se encontro con un maletin de cuero de dragon

-Wow hagrid esto es demasiado

-Para nada , es para cuando seas un colega mio y de Snape

-Gracias hagrid-dijo harry , ambos se sentaron y Severus abrazo a harry

-Y que te regalo tu novio-pregunto Hagrid

-Esto-harry le mostro el relicario con la foto de sus padres casandose

-Pero falta una foto-pregunto hagrid

-Si , con Sev todavia estamos pensando que foto poner-no alcanzo a decir eso cuando vio a McGonagall y Dumbledore acercarse a la mesa con sendas sonrisas (N/A claro si anduvieron bautizando todo el despacho del director)

-Harry muchacho…feliz cumpleaños-dijo Dumbledore

-Muchisimas felicidades Potter-dijo McGonagall

-Muchisimas gracias-dijo Harry

-Este regalo es mio y de Minnie-dijo Dumbledore entregandole a harry un pensadero de plata con incrustacciones de esmeraldas y jade en el cual habian mmuchisimos recuerdos de sus padres , harry ahi le cayeron las lagrimas , su madre contandole a sus amigos que esperaba a harry ,los padres en su epoca escolar ,etc etc

-Profesores esto es mas de lo que nadie me ha dado

-No harry era lo minimo que podiamos hacer ,es hora que tu y los tuyos conoscan la historia de tus padres-dijo dumbledore ,a Snape no se le paso el detalle de los tuyos…_sera que este vejete ya sabe…no puede ser_

-Ademas cuando seas padre querras que tu hijo conosca a sus abuelos biologicos ,o sea nos tendran a nosotros de honorarios pero tus padres harry fueron seres humanos maravillosos-dijo mcGonagall y a Snape se le cayo la mandibula ,tenia claro que ellos ya sabian ,harry se adentro en el pensadero sin mediar en lo dicho antes

-Desde cuando lo saben-dijo Snape en un susurro mientras harry se sumergia en los recuerdos de sus padres

-Anoche-dijo McGonagall

-Pueden aguantarse a la noche-pregunto Severus

-Porsupuesto-dijo dumbledore que miraba a harry ,cuando salio de los recuerdos miro a Severus

-Esto es maravilloso amor

-Seguro mi amor-dijo Snape abrazando a su novio y en eso llego poppy que abrazo a harry

-Sr Potter felicidades

-Gracias Madam-dijo Harry

-Despues si puede pasa a la enfermeria y le doi su regalo

-Hey…que me pongo celoso-dijo Snape de manera juguetona sorprendiendo a la gente que estaba con ellos

-No seas payaso Severus-dijo pòppy con lo que harry solo sonrio , todos desayunaban pastel de chocolate , harry le ponia tabasco cuando por la puerta entraron Ginny y draco de la mano ,harry se dio vuelta y vio a su amiga

-Mariposito

-Princesa-dijo harry abrazando a Ginny-estas bellisima

-Y tu…estas radiante…que te hiciste

-nada…el amor

-Feliz cumpleaños cararajada-dijo Draco

-Gracias huron-dijo harry abrazandolo-que me trajiste…supongo que algo caro como nadas en oro

-O sea eres un gatito materialista

-Hey toi de novio con un Sly

-No te hemos traido nada..vamos a callejon diagon y lo elijes tu-dijo Ginny

-Mmmmmmm ok , miren me han regalado cosas bellisimas-dijo harry mostrando el relicario

-Wow eso te lo regalo mi padrino asumo-dijo Draco

-claro..mi amor tiene un gusto exquisito

-Eso esta claro mariposito-dijo Ginny ,los 3 se fueron a sentar ,estaban en eso cuando Snape se levanto de su asiento

-Donde vas-pregunto harry

-Al baño , vuelvo altiro

-Ok-dijo harry concentrandose en sus panquecas con tabasco recien puestas, mientras ginny y draco no podian creerlo y hasta lo miraban con un pokito de asco.Snape al salir convoco a dobby

-Profesor snape ,ud llamo a Dobby

-Si…necesito un favor de tu parte…en realidad dos

-Es por el cumpleaños de harry potter sr

-Si , cuando yo salga con el vendran los sres Weasley a preparar todo para el cumpleaños sorpresa de harry

-Dobby ya estaba enterado de eso

-Bueno aparte yo le tengo otra sorpresa a harry pero necesitare que dejes unos materiales ,para prepararlos mientras dumbledore lo distrae…si pudieses adelantarlo

-Claro que debe hacer dobby

-Deje unos planos en mi pieza , sabes leer

-Si Dobby sabe leer en elfo y en humano

-Genial , podrias ayudarme

-Si claro para mi sera un honor ayudar al profesor Snape a darle una sorpresa a harry potter ,porque dobby quiere mucho a harry potter

-Lo se…gracias por ayudarme y por el regalo para el bebe

-De nada…no sabia que el profesor Snape estaba contento con el regalo de dobby ,se nota que harry potter eligio muy bien a su pareja-y con un plop el elfo desaparecio.Snape volvio a la mesa de profesores y vio a su novio con sus amigos

-vamos-propuso el profesor

-Si claro-dijeron los 3 chicos parandose

-voy a dejar los regalos a la pieza mientras uds 3 se adelantan-dijo harry , Poppy se levanto tambien harry fue a la enfermeria y ahi poppy le dio su regalo ,harry lo abrio y era un libro sobre los cuidados para los bebes y otro sobre embarazos masculinos

-Espero que le sirvan

-Gracias madam…supongo que ira a la madriguera a mi cumpleaños

-Sisi…gracias por invitarme Harry

-Como no la invitaria ,con todo lo que nos ha ayudado madam…no faltaba mas-dijo harry que achico todos los regalos y se los metio al bolsillo.Luego se encotraron para irse via chimenea a callejon Diagon ,al llegar alla fueron a una tienda de Escobas ,ahi ginny babeaba por una saeta de fuego que draco decidio comprarle como regalo de pascuas ,a harry le compro una camara fotografica magica instantanea,que harry decidio probar ese mismo dia.Draco aprovecho de comprarse ropa y comprarle algo de ropa a Ginny ,luego fueron al caldero chorreante a almorzar , luego pasaron a la tienda de los gemelos ,ese dia estaba fred en esa tienda mientras George estaba en la de Hogsmade.Mas tarde decidieron partir a la madriguera pero Severus no queria ir altiro

-Amor me gustaria ducharme y arreglarme antes de que vayamos a la madriguera

-Tienes razon-dijo harry-chicos nos vemos alla

-Claro-dijeron draco y ginny ,se despidieron y harry con Severus partieron al castillo ,al llegar albus sorprendio a harry

-Harry podrias venir un rato a mi despacho-dijo dumbledore

-Claro…amor

-Yo por mientras me ducho asi adelantamos las cosas y te vas via chimenea al despacho

-Ok amor-dijo harry yendo con dumbledore ,Snape corrio al despacho sabia que Dumbledore tenia el tiempo contado y que el debia poner su plan en marcha lo mas rapido posible , al llegar a su pieza vio que todo estaba mas o menos listo , asi que empezo su labor ,tomo los petalos de rosa y los pusoo para que harry siguiera el camino en ciertos puntos dejo unas notas y tomo la capa de invisibilidad de harry y lanzo polvos flu , a la chimenea,.Harry conversaba con dumbledore ,este le pregunto como habia estado su dia y le conto que se le habia ocurrido hacia un tiempo su regalo y qie Snape tambien podria meter su recuerdos ,al cabo de unos 15 minutos y cuando Dumbledore vio las llamas verdes despacho a harry diciendole que se atrasarian mucho para ir a la madriguera , harry se metio a la chimenea y salio a la habitacion y no pudo creerlo ,vio los petalos de rosa que seguian un patron , salio con cuidado de la chimenea y siguio el camino bajo la atenta mirada de Snape el primer pergamino estaba sobre el escritorio harry lo tomo y vio que decia **COMENZAMOS HACE CINCO MESES NUESTRA RELACION , Y EN ESE TIEMPO ME HE VUELTO ADICTO A TI ,YA QUE HAN SIDO LOS CINCO MEJORES MESES DE MI VIDA** , Harry sonrio , fue caminando siguiendo los petalos de rosas y vio un pergamino sobre el librero , lo tomo y leyo que decia **CUANDO TE DIJE LO QUE SENTIA** **NO PODIA CREER QUE ME CORRESPONDIESES , LO QUE SENTI FUE MAS QUE MAGIA ,MAS PARECIDO A UN MILAGRO ,SABER QUE TE AMABA Y QUE TU ME CORRESPONDIAS** .harry siguio el camino con los dos pergaminos y vio volando un pergamino en las escalerita que daba para la pieza **Y DESDE AHI NO ME QUEDO DUDA QUE ERAS EL AMOR DE MI VIDA Y QUE NO PODRIA SEPARARME DE TI ,QUE SOLO A TU LADO ERA FELIZ , COSA QUE QUEDO CLARA DESPUES DE LA PELEA QUE TUVIMOS** harry estaba feliz sin saber donde iba esto ,se dirigio al siguiente pergamino que estaba sobre el gabinete de pociones **ASI QUE PARA RECUPERARTE TUVE QUE HACERME DE TRIPAS CORAZON Y DEMOSTRAR TODO LO QUE SENTIA POR TI,QUE TODO EL MUNDO SUPIESE QUE TE AMO, DESPUES DE ESO TUVIMOS LA GRAN NOTICIA DE LA LLEGADA DEL FRUTO DE NUESTRO AMOR , **harry iba cada minuto mas feliz cuando localizo el ultimo pergamino en su almohada se tiro en la cama y lo abrio **ASI QUE TENIENDO TODA NUESTRA HISTORIA CLARA HAY ALGO QUE ME GUSTARIA DECIR…TE AMO HARRY , ERES EL AMOR DE MI VIDA Y QUISIERA SABER SI…**-Harry abrio los ojos y de estos salian lagrimas que corrian por su rostrro de emocion , las manos le comenzaron a tiritar no podia creerlo , no sabia que decir o hacer hasta que escucho la voz aterciopelada de su amor terminando el contenido de ese pergamino


	29. BIRTHDAY AND NEWS CUMPLEAÑOS Y NOTICIAS

Aviso:Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.Estos son de JK "mecagoenlareinatotalparaesosoymsaricaqueella" Rowling. Si no te gusta la acccion chico-chico mejor sal corriendo de aki. Esto es solo para diversion no gano nada haciendo esto solo divertirme.Este es harry/snape mi primero va lento y nada hope you like.Pensamientos van en cursiva , gracias por los reviews...toi demasiado happy con ellos y si se que a veces soy media ezquisofrenica para escribir...pero es mi estilo..tratare de mejorar ortografia etc etc..oki? y si me ekivoco en alguna palabrita sorry no pidan mi cabecita en bandeja de plata...plis recuerden cursiva son los pensamientos , negrita son las cartas o notas y lo normal son los textos...no se se si habia aclarado eso pero porsiaca y REVIEWS..SI KIERO REVIEWS ,DIGO ALGO PARA SABER QUE ESTO ES LEIDO , espero que les guste este capitulo...GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS...XIEXIE ps...sorry popr no actualizar antes pero estuve sin internet una semana pero me complace en informar que si hay mas de un review por capitulo actualizare mas seguido...la historia sta lista y terminada y vienen algunas sorpresitas...y xiexie por sus reviews emviados asi da gusto escribi 

BIRTHDAY AND NEWS

-Quieres casarte conmigo?-dijo snape mirando a harry ,saliendo de la capa de invisibilidad vestido con una camisa color vino ,el cabello amarrado con algunos mechones que le enmarcaban el rostro y en su mano los anillos ,harry se le quedo mirando todavia no podia creerlo ,ese dia habia pasado a ser el mas feliz de su vida , junto con el primer beso de Sev y el anuncio de su bebe-Yo se que soy un egoista ,se que tu eres joven y que probablemente quieras hacer tu vida ,pero vamos a tener un bebe y yo tengo claro que te amo y que mis sentimientos hacia ti no van a cambiar ,entonces..me harias el honor de ser mi esposo…quieres casarte conmigo?

-Severus yo….

-si no estas seguro…yo no quiero presionarte-dijo snape sin quitar la mirada de su amor

-Que?…Sev-harry corrio a los brazos de Snape y se puso a llorar como un niño chiquito-eres lo que siempre quise tener en la vida ,siempre quise esto una familia a la cual amar y que me amase , y yo no creia que iba a poder tenerla ,ni sabia si iba a sobrevivir y no queria hacerlo queria llevarme a Voldemort a la tumba conmigo y tu me trajiste de vuelta del coma , tu amor me trajo devuelta , y nos hicimos novios –harry siguio llorando mientras Snape le acariciaba los cabellor y besaba la nuca-yo te amo…claro que quiero casarme contigo-dijo harry-te amo te amo te amo te amo…no tienes idea cuanto-Severus beso a harry , el beso subio de tono harry comenzo a quitarle la ropa de manera salvaje a su novio ,necesitaba tenerlo ahi y ahora ,descargar todas las emociones del dia en la cama ,en el ,Severus supo lo que necesitaba su amor ,el mismo lo necesitaba y con un hechizo se desnudo el y a harry este empujo a Snape a la cama y quedo sobre el sin dejar de mirarse , convoco al lubricante y preparo a su novio ,Snape se retorica bajo el toque mientras harry le preparaba con sus dedos con su boca torturaba los pezones y cuello de su futuro marido ,al sentirlo listo harry entro de una embastida , snape solto un gemido ronco mientras atraia a harry para besarle y enroscaba sus piernas en las caderas del chico.Luego lo dio vuelta y Snape quedo arriba y se sento sobre harry sin que este saliese de su interior y comenzo el movimiento candensioso ,nunca dejaron de besarse ni acariciarse ,el pene de Snape quedo atrapado de ambos y era friccionado con sus subidas y bajadas sobre el suave estomago de harry ,paso poco tiempo cuando harry se corrio gritandole a Severus cuanto le amaba y este se derramaba entre ambos,harry se echo hacia atras y Severus cayo a su lado para no aplastar al bebe ,harry seguia estremeciendose con las sensaciones post orgasmo , snape miraba a su novio como trataba de reincorporarse , vio que ninguno tenia los anillos puesto y partio a buscarles ,harry se sintio vacio sin su novio pero en menos de un minuto Severus estaba en la cama jugando con los dos anillos

-Te lo quieres poner-dijo Severus

-Ah….bueno-dijo harry poniendose de guata ,Severus se le quedo viendo sin entender ,harry le sonrio maliciosamente y ahi entendio

-No eso….esto-dijo Severus mostrando los anillos

-Oh…sera un honor

-Deja ponertelo-snape deslizo el anillo,este era de oro blanco con tres vueltas ,el de harry tenia brillantes en el centro y decia Severus por dentro, el de Sev era igual solo que al centro tenia esmeraldas y detras decia harry.Harry miraba su anillo y no lo creia ,era un anillo grueso ,masculino y sobrio como era Severus , con trabajo se fue a la ducha y Snape se metio con el , luego ambos se arreglaron y Snape miro a harry y le susurro

-Hay una sorpresa mas-con cuidado le vendo los ojos y tapo los oidos con un hechizo, lo metio a la chimenea y dio la ubicacion para salir ,harry se afirmo de Snape ,al salir ,snape le saco la venda de los ojos y le quito el hechizo y ahi harry no lo creyo ,todos sus amigos ,el ED entero , la orden entera ,su amor todos en hogwarts para celebrar su cumpleaños ,harry ahi se emociono muchisimo ,abrazo a ron ,a la Sra Weasley ,a lupin y beso apasionadamente a su novio ,sin importarle nada.

Luego se dio por iniciado el festejo ,dean y Seamus miraban a harry que se veia radiante ,ginny llego donde ellos y partieron la discusion sobre ese año en quidditch a la cual se unio Draco

-Este año potter si que nos veremos las caras ,sera nuestro ultimo juego con ambos de capitanes…sera epico-dijo Draco

-No huron ,apesar que para ser una serpiente vuelas bien harry te va a volar la raja…el es como un extraterrestre-dijo Seamus

-De echo draco ,este año no voy a jugar Quidditch-dijo harry ,ahi los gryffindors que estaban cerca botaron sus copas

-Como mariposito que no vas a jugar este año?-pregunto ginny

-Es que no voy a poder ,por lo menos hasta marzo y luego bueno tendremos demasiadas cosas asi que no tendre tiemnpo para entrenar ni nada-dijo harry ,severus le miraba sin poder creerlo ,era el momento que ambos temian

-Es por los examenes-pregunto draco ,que realmente se veia contrariado

-No solo por eso-dijo harry un poco incomodo

-mariposito entonces que es…

-Como algo puede ser mas importante que el Quidditch—dijo ron que se unia a la discusion-sin ti no tenemos oportunidad y huron podria ganar de echo-harry miro a Severus , este se acerco y abrazo a harry para luego decir

-Es hora amor

-Lo se-harry hizo sonar su copa y se paro-quisiera decir unas palabras-los aplausos no se hicieron esperar-primero quisiera agradecer que esten aqui ,para mi es muy importante tenerlos a todos aqui ,uds son mi familia, nunca tuve un cumpleaños como este ,queria agradecerle a la familia Weasley por hacer esto posible y adoptarme como uno mas de su familia,tambien a Remus,que es el mejor tio que alguien podria tener y a mi amor…por amarme tanto-mas aplausos , la sra Weasley lloraba de la emocion al igual que Ginny , hermione y las chicas del ED, harry espero un poco y se aclaro la garganta-ademas quisiera aprrovechar la oportunidad que estan todos uds junto a mi y severus para comunicarles que…bueno este año no jugare en el equipo de qquidditch..porque…-harry se puso rojo ,Severus se puso a su lado y le dio la mano en señal de que siguiese-bueno yo….

-Lo que el sr potter tan elocuentemente quieres decir es-sev miro a su chico y este le dio un beo en la mano-Vamos a tener un bebe-dijo snape-Estamos embarazados-todos los presentes menos dumbledore ,mcgonagall y poppy abrieron los ojos ,a los gryffindors se les cayo la mandibula hasta las mazmorras no solo por la noticia sino por como snape decia "estamos embaraazados" y la sra Weasley se emociono hasta las lagrimas ,harry se abrazo a su novio fuerte mientras este le besaba cuando sintieron un golpe sordo en el suelo…Remus Lupin se hayaba desmayado en el suelo-Tu misma reaccion

-Mierda…-harry camino hacia remus-estas bien

-Estas embarazado?-pregunto el licantropo incorporandose de a poco

-Si casi 4 meses ya-dijo harry poniendo la mano del licantropo en su estomago

-pero porque no nos habias dicho nada antes-reclamo Ginny

-Porque queria esperar esta fecha ,sabia que toda la gente que con Sev Queremos estaria aqui ,ademas no queria que se filtrase antes de que fuese mayor de edad ,solo madam sabia porque ella me examino

-Te equicovas amor ,Albus y Minerva lo sabian tambien ,al parecer lo dedujeron-dijo snape

-Voy a ser abuela-pregunto la Sra Weasley mirando a harry

-Si Molly…vas a ser abuela-dijo Snape mientras abrazaba a la colorina mujer que lloraba ,no solo por la noticia sino porque Snape no la dejaria fuera de la vida de harry y el bebe

-Pero harry tu y el profesor ,van a tener al bebe sin casarse?-pregunto hagrid

-No…Sev me pidio matrimonio y dije que si…mira-le dijo a Hagrid mostrandole su anillo

-Cuando?

-Recien , antes de bajar ,me preparo una sorpresa y me pidio matrimonio-dijo el chico feliz mirandoa su novio

-Bien romantico salio el profesor-dijo Hermione que escuchaba todo

-Si que te parece la noticia Hermi?

-O sea es lo que siempre quisiste , pero mi pregunta es , porque tomaste la pocion ahora y no esperaste-Hermione no alcanzo a decir eso cuando Mcgonagall llego asintiendo

-Yo no tome ninguna pocion-dijo Harry ahi la gente alrededor quedo mas perpleja aun

-Sr Potter ,como quedo en estado sin pocion-pregunto McGonagall

-Al parecer mi magia con la de Sev se complementan ,hay casos de embarazos sin pocion , parece que mi sangre hace buena mezcla con la de Sev al igual que la magia por ende termine embarazado.

-Realmente harry eres un mago impresionante-dijo Dumbledore mientras abrazaba a harry-me alegro tanto por ti y por mi muchacho

-Gracias profesor-dijo harry

-Como te has sentido-pregunto pansy

-Horrible ,hoy creo que ha sido el unico dia que he despertado sin nauseas , ademas segun todo el mundo da miedo comer a mi lado ,pero vale la pena...cuando me controlo madam me muestra como va creiendo esto dentro de mi y se ue vale la pena todas las molestias

-Y que va a ser-pregunto pavarti

-Es muy pequeño aun-dijo harry-quizas en un mes mas sepamos que es ,si se muestra

-Y que te gustaria que fuese-pregunto Lavander brown

-En realidad me da igual , mientras venga sanita o sanito el sexo me da igual

-y ud profesor-pregunto Padma Patil

-Igual que Harry ,el sexo me da igual , mientras saque la nariz de harry no creo que habria problema-ahi la mayoria no lo podia creer ,que el profesor hasta hiciese chiste sobre su cuerpo

-Amor tu nariz no es fea

-Ah no potter ,una es que tu estes enamorado y si seas un poco ciego ,pero hay que ser objetivo y tu eres mas guapo que yo por ende como no voy a querer que el bebe se paresca a ti

-Pero…

-Pero nada potter

-ya snape deja a mi amigo tranquilo-dijo ron-no ves que esta en estado…mi sobrinito o sobrinita no debe alterarse

-Oh callate weasley

-No vaya a ser que el bebe saque el caracter de Snape ,eso es lo unico que pido-dijo ron-el mundo no esta preparado para 2 snape…pobre harry aunque ,por el otro lado seria muy gracioso ver las peleas del murcielago con alguien que fuese igual de mordaz

-Milagro y dices algo inteligente comadreja ,ademas mi padrino es muy tierno-dijo draco recordando lo lindo que era snape con el cuando chico

-Eso es cierto-dijo harry

-Saben…deberiamos hacer un baby shower para harry cuando se sepa el sexo del bebe-dijo Pavarti

-sisisisisisisisisi ,en la sala comun de Gryffindor-dijo lavender

-Se que me voy a arrepentir de esto ,pero que es un baby shower-pregunto Snape

-Es una fiesta en la que se celebra a la madre y se le dan regalos para el bebe-dijo hermione-es una tradicion muggle ,se hacen juegos ,se comen cosas ricas ,una fiesta.

-Oh….me parece buena idea-dijo harry entusiasmado

-harry ,severus…podria tener una palabra con uds-pregunto dumbledore

-Si claro-dijo harry tomando de la mano a snape ,para la gente que ahi estaba todavia se les hacia raro verlos como pareja , ambos caminaron hacia un aula vacia siguiendo al profesor ,al entrar este la insonorizo y luego se acerco a ambos hombres.

-Mis muchachos-Dumbledore los abrazo a ambos-no tienen idea de lo feliz que me hacen con la noticia ,aunque claro luego del extraño comportamiento de harry en estos dias pudimos intuir que se trataba de algo asi ,pero pensamos que uds lo habian buscado .

-No para nada-dijo Snape-aunque estamos felices con el resultado

-muy felices esto es solo amor-dijo harry sonriendo

-Tan gryffindor amor-dijo Snape poniendo los ojos en blanco

-Oye ,que yo sepa nunca te has quejado al respecto

-Bueno-dijo Dumbledore-lo que yo les queria decir es que tomando en cuenta que ahora van a ser padres seria conveniente que harry y tu viviesen juntos

-Bueno yo no me opongo…ahora si sev tiene problemas-dijo harry

-No seas borde harry…como me voy a oponer-Dijo Snape-amaria vivir contigo y yo le iba a sugerir lo mismo a Albus ,no es conveniente que andes por tu sala comun con la barriga gigante y cuando nasca el bebe tus compañeros no tienen porque soportar al bebe llorando

-Maldicion..no habia pensado en eso-dijo harry-entonces cuando haremos el cambio

-Cuando uds quieran-dijo Dumbledore-lo que no se es si seguiran en las Mazmorras o si quieren estar en otro lado

-No lo se en realidad yo siempre he vivido en las mazmorras…que opinas harry?

-La verdad encuentro que las mazmorras son muy frias para un bebe y para mi tambien , preferiria algo en un primer piso si se pudiese , con harta luz.

-Bueno entonces esta decidido…vamos a necesitar otra ubicacion dentro del castillo-dijo Snape

-Enserio amor?

-Obvio ,tambien encuentro que las mazmorras son un poco sombrias para el bebe , no queremos que despues le digan el mini murcielago

-Pues no-dijo dumbledore-ojalas les guusten los caramelos de limon…no tienen idea lo feliz que me hace la idea de un bebe en el castillo ,creo que hace mucho que no hay un bebe aqui , por lo menos viviendo porque tu harry venias de visita a veces

-Enserio?

-Si…veo que no has visto todos los recuerdos de tu pensadero…bueno y han pensado en nombres?

-No de echo no ,no le tenemos nada tampoco ,no queriamos antes de dar la noticia-dijo snape

-Oye pero si le tenemos…Madam me regalo unos libros sobre embarzos masculinos y cuidados del bebe y dobby nos regalo dos pares ce calccetines preciosos , unos burdeos y otros verdes con pequeñas snitchs ,pèro es cierto debemos verle la cuna ,ropita ,juguetes…habra porta bebes para escobas-se preguntaba Harry

-Probablemente…entonces mañana si quieren vamos a buscar sus nuevas habitaciones-dijo Dumbledore-oigan y uds cuando piensan casarse

-Oh…. Bueno sev me lo acaba de…espere un minuto…ud lo sabia por eso me llamo al despacho

-mmm culpable-dijo dumbledore-bueno alguien debia distraerte no?

-Gracias profesor-dijo harry abrazandolo-este es lejos el dia mas feliz de mi vida

-bueno algo asi era la idea-dijo Snape

-Entonces para cuando habra casorio-pregunto Dumbledore

-No seas cotilla albus ,que todavia no ponemos la fecha ,ademas harry ya tiene suficientes actividades para ademas imponerle fecha , sera cuando harry quiera , ahora lo importante es el bebe y que harry pueda rendir bien sus examenes.

-o sea segiura con la idea de tomar los Extasis y los GCSEs -pregunto Albus asombrado

-Pero claro…o sea solo estoy embarazado-dijo harry-no significa que echare a la basura mi educacion,o sea el bebe es prioridad pero si puedo cuidarle y estudiar genial , sino retraso en un año mi entrada a la universidad muggle

-Ademas te asumimos como canguro-dijo Snape divertido

-Acaso tu crees que dentro de mis importantes actividades tendre tiempo para hacerles de niñera

-Si-dijeron ambos

-Un poco menos de sexo no te hara mal albus…tu y Minnie pueden cuidar al bebe mientras harry o yo no podamos-dijo Snape-no digas que no te gustaria

-maldicion…sabes no es bueno que me conoscas tanto-dijo Albus-claro que me gustara ayudarles a cuidar al bebe.

La fiesta transcurrio tranquila ,la Sra Weasley no dejaba a harry moverse practicamente y las chicas suspiraban pensando como se veria harry con pancita o como seria el bebe o la bebe , luego vieron el anillo que llevaba harry

-Que bonito anillo ,te lo dio el profesor como regalo de cumpleaños-pregunto Pavarti

.No…me dio este relicario como regalo de cumpleaños-harry les mostro el relicario

-Oh…tu mama era bellisima-dijo lavender

-Se parece a Ginny-dijo Draco

-Si yo tambien lo encuentro-dijo harry-esta foto se las tomaron el dia de su boda

-Y que pondras al otro lado-pregunto Padma

-Una foto del bebe yo creo

-Y el anillo-pregunto Draco

-Este…es mi anillo de compromiso-dijo harry como diciendo el estado del tiempo

-QUE!-pregunto Pansy-acaso Snapy pooh

-Si…me lo propuso antes de venir para aca y yo acepte ,el tiene otro…espera…Amor ven

-Pasa algo-pregunto Snape abrazando a harry

-Si…muestrales tu anillo a las chicas ,Snape les mostro el anillo gemelo pero con esmerandas en vez de brillantes , ahi las chicas se le quedaron viendo

-Profesor estan bellisimos…quien los eligio

-Yo…acaso no tengo buen gusto-dijo snape mirando a harry

-si…mucho-dijo Ginny

-Y como le propuso matrimonio a harry-pregunto Lavander y todas las chicas de la fiesta estaban alrededor de la pareja algunas con sus novios

-Bueno basicamente le deje pergaminos desperdigados en la pieza y un camino que le indicase a harry el orden de busqueda ,en estos le escribi bueno lo que sentia por el y en el ultimo le preguntaba si se casaria conmigo

-Y ud como sabia que harry leia-pregunto Pansy

-Se puso mi capa de invisibilidad y antes de terminar de leer el ultimo pergamino me lo pregunto con los anillos en mano-dijo harry

-uhhhhhhhhhh-suspiraron todas las mujeres

-Que romantico que es profesor-dijo Pavarti-primero la serenata y luego esto…wow eres muy afortunado harry

-Si algunos podrian aprender de ud profesor-dijo Hermione mientras miraba a Ron y este se sonrojaba , los otros gryffindors se sentian igual de culpables que Ron y draco sonreia con suficiencia

-Todos los slytherin parece que son romanticos-dijo Ginny recordando lass cartas de Draco-claro siendo asi el jefe de la casa-ginny ya estaba absolutamente reconciliada con snape mas aun ahora que seria padre y le cumpliria su sueño a su mariposito

-Parece que los Sly son mas sensibles que los Gryffindors-dijo Pavarti

-Muchisimas gracias Snape-dijo Ron

-ahora todas las chicas nos exigiran que seamos como tu-dijo dean

-Exacto-dijo pansy-es mas ahora soy presidenta del club de fans de Snapy Pooh , bueno debajo de harry claro esta ,mas que mal el se casara con el…maldito suertudo

-Si se…soy un bastardo con suerte-dijo Harry

-Hey ese no era yo?-pregunto Snape recordando las palabras que alguna vez habia dicho Anthony Goldsmith.

-Los dos lo somos-dijo harry besando a su novio ,las chicas volvieron a suspirar.

La fiesta finalizo tarde y Molly le exigio a harry que fuesen a su casa ya que a fines de semana ya le tendria al bebe un par de Swetears Weasley , Harry esa noche se acosto dichoso , ya toda la gente que queria sabia del bebe y se iba a casar con su profesor.


	30. NEW BEGGININS NUEVOS INICIOS

Aviso:Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.Estos son de JK "mecagoenlareinatotalparaesosoymsaricaqueella" Rowling. Si no te gusta la acccion chico-chico mejor sal corriendo de aki. Esto es solo para diversion no gano nada haciendo esto solo divertirme.Este es harry/snape mi primero va lento y nada hope you like.Pensamientos van en cursiva , gracias por los reviews...toi demasiado happy con ellos y si se que a veces soy media ezquisofrenica para escribir...pero es mi estilo..tratare de mejorar ortografia etc etc..oki? y si me ekivoco en alguna palabrita sorry no pidan mi cabecita en bandeja de plata...plis recuerden cursiva son los pensamientos , negrita son las cartas o notas y lo normal son los textos...no se se si habia aclarado eso pero porsiaca y REVIEWS..SI KIERO REVIEWS ,DIGO ALGO PARA SABER QUE ESTO ES LEIDO , espero que les guste este capitulo...GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS...XIEXIE ps...sorry popr no actualizar antes pero estuve sin internet una semana pero me complace en informar que si hay mas de un review por capitulo actualizare mas seguido...la historia sta lista y terminada y vienen algunas sorpresitas...y xiexie por sus reviews emviados asi da gusto escribi 

NEW BEGGININS

El mes de agosto pasaba rapidisimo para harry y Severus , las nauseas habian cesado pero ahora Severus no podia despegarse de harry , este donde lo pillase lo arrinconaba , Ya los profesores hacian la vista gorda e incluso se reian por la cara de terror que a veces severus tenia ante la mirada de absoluta lujuria que tenia harry que se veia ademas adorable con su inicio de pancita ,por lo gral usaba los jeans de corte bajo y sobre eso camisas donde la guatita sobresalia ,no era un vientre muy grande ,y harry seguia siendo delgado asi que de espalda no se le notaba.Aparte de andar mas calenturiendo ,harry andaba mas sensible ,entonces cuando no estaba arrinconando a su futuro marido estaba llorando porque se encontraba una ballena o en las cocinas comiendo cuanta cosa se le ponia por delante ,en gral dobby se encargaba de manera personal de la comida de harry,sabiendo que el seguia en su etapa de antojos y ademas conocia los gustos personales ,seguias con las revisiones semanales y todo marchaba bien incluso ahora el bebe se distinguia como tal en la ultima ecografia salia chupandose un dedo pero no queria mostrar su sexo todavia , cosa que harry atribuyo a que el bebe seria un Snape de tomo y lomo y snape penso que se parecia a harry en lo vergonzozo.

Las noches eran otro cuento , harry ya no podia dormir en cualquier posicion por miedo de aplastar al bebe y si se despertaba en la noche las hormonas lo mandaba a tomar posesion de ese cuerpo que yacia al lado suyo o que ese cuerpo tomara posecion del suyo.

Por otro lado Snape cuidaba a su novio con esmero ,lo obligaba a descansar cada cierto rato ,ademas ya habian partido con las primeras compras y elegido pieza nueva en el primer piso.Esta tenia un mini living con estudio y dos dormitorios y un baño , uno de los dormitorios era de harry con el , lo habian decorado de manera mixta teniendo detalles de ambos y muchisima luz.El otro para el bebe ,ademas Severus tenia un laboratorio privado , ya que el surtia a hogwarts de la mayoria de las pociones.

Cuando Severus no se encontraba trabajando o arrinconado por su novio, estudiaba con harry para los examenes y Draco con hermione,estos iban a diario al castillo para estudiar con harry ya que ahi podian tener paz que en la casa de los Weasley no tenian,harry por su lado ahora tenia una etica de estudio similar a la de Mione y de Draco , ellos repasaban con snape todo lo que habian visto en pociones mientras harry estudiaba aritmetica ,como mione tambien habia ido al colegio muggle habia conseguido mas material de estudio

-Nunca no vamos a poder recuperar-decia Hermione-Es muy poco tiempo ,no lo vamos a lograr

-Que si…ya veras…pasame las galletas-pidio harry

-Nada de galletas…al bebe no le hara bien si terminas diabetico…lo unico que te falta es comer caramelitos de limon-dijo Snape alejando el paquete que harry pensaba devorarse

-Eres malo Snape conmigo-dijo harry sollozando y logrando que Severus fuese a abrazarle y consolarle

-Ya padrino…vamos al laboratorio mejor-dijo Draco como veia que harry parecia una niña de lo lloron y mimado que estaba

-Ok draco…amor como te sientes?

-Bien-dijo harry cuando sintio algo raro y se puso la mano sobre el vientre-ohh

-Que pasa amor

-Nada…es raro…se siente raro-dijo harry-mira siente-Severus puso la mano sobre harry y claro que se sentia raro como que habia mucha actividad dentro y una parte del vientre se encontraba rigida

-Quizas deberiamos ir donde Poppy-dijo Snape asustado

-Que pasa?-pregunto Hermione

-No lo se-dijo harry-mira siente mi vientre…ahi-hermione puso la mano sobre el vientre de harry-lo sientes

-Claro-dijo hermione son riendo-wow es maravilloso

-maravilloso-preguntaron ambos padres

-Claro…te hace cosquillas?

-no…es como si estuvieses lleno de gases ,como si hubieses tomado demasiada gaseosa , pero que es?

-Tu bebe se esta moviendo , ya estas de cuatro meses y algo no

-Creo…es que contamos en semanas

-Hombres….bueno es eso…mira sev pon tu mano sobre el vientre de harry

-Pero

-Ponsela-Severus puso la ,mano y sintio que el bebe e iba a esa direcccion

-Wow…amor sentiste eso , se movio hacia mi-dijo snape

-Si ,tu bebe te conoce y le gustas-dijo harry sonriendo-Huron tienes que sentir esto ,es extrañisimo

-Que pasa-pregunto draco mientras veia que todos tocaban el vientre de harry-acaso si le frotan la barriga a cararajada da suerte

-Eres un cabron huron…toca-harry tomo la mano de draco y la puso sobre su vientre-lo sientes

-Ah que es eso-dijo draco sacando la mano de golpe asustado , harry lo miro divertido

-Es el bebe , se esta moviendo-dijo Snape-y parece que le agrado (n/a:han visto ranma 1/2?…imaginense la cara de japosai cuando encontraba ropa interior)

-Potter eso se sintio muy extraño…no te duele?-dijo Draco asustado

-Para nada…da como cosquillas , es raro…no sabia que podia moverse de un minuto a otro

-Eso nos agarro a todos de sorpresa-dijo Snape-ya amor anda a estudiar al cuarto que nosotros vamos al laboratorio

-Ok…beso-dijo harry mientras Severus le plantaba un beso en los labios y luego Snape decendia hasta llegar al vientre , lo acaricio y dijo

-Portate bien con tu papi ,que debe estudiar , ok bebe-Severus puso una mano y acaricio el vientre de harry-ya amor nos vamos-Severus bajo con Draco y Hermione al laboratorio mientras harry estudiaba Historia.Al cabo de un rato y un par de explosiones subieron los tres y harry estaba durmiendo.

-Silencio…harry duerme-dijo Hermione

-Padrino porque habra explotado eso

-Por la reaccion quimica malfoy-dijo Hermione-vamos a tener que tener cuidado con eso deberiamos ponernos de cabeza estudiando quimica

-Lo se…pero es que son tan enredadas-dijo Draco

-Que va si son igual que las pociones con la diferencia que aqui trabajas con atomos mas que ingredientes

-Pero igual es dificil

-Tenemos un año todavia malfoy ,mira si eres tan buen pocionista como debe haber sido sev a tu edad la quimica muggle no se te hara complicado

-Saben ya que quieren ser medimagos deberian volver visitar a Poppy ,retomar el entrenamiento que hicieron para la guerra , ofrecerse para ayudarle ,asi verian de primera mano las heridas y enfermedades magicas mas clasicas-dijo snape

-Tienes razon padrino-dijo Draco –ya volvemos a la madriguera Granger,que me muero de ganas de ver a Ginny

-Si yo creo …chao profesor…le da un beso a harry de mi parte

-Seguro Granger..chao draco

-chao padrino-ambos chicos partieron a la madriguera y Sev se quedo feliz mirando a su novio que dormia como un niño Chiquito ,se sirvio un whisky de fuego y espero que su novio despertase ,la ultimas veces que se habia despertado y no lo encontrado habia estallado en llanto ,ademas que harry con la oscuridad tampoco se llevaban muy bien , eso se lo habia confesado hacia unos dias

----------------------------------------FLASHBACK----------------------------------------------

Severus vio a harry dormir asi que decidio partir a la biblioteca para no molestarle ,pero olvido dejar una nota avisandole ya que iba a salir por poco rato , al llegar madam prince aprovecho de preguntarle por el embarazo de harry y se quedaron conversando animadamente ,al cabo de una hora y media Severus volvio a su habitacion nueva y sintio que harry lloraba echo un ovillo en un extremo de la cama ,Severus fue hacia el corriendo ,nunca habia escuchado a harry llorar asi , su llanto denotaba terror.Severus abrazo a harry y empezo a acariciar sus cabello para tranquilizarle pero no lo conseguia , Severus tomo a harry en sus brazos mientras besaba la frente

-Ya amor ya paso

-No quiero

-Que no quieres harry

-Estar solo en la oscuridad

-Pero

-No quiero…me da

-Que pasa amor-pregunto Severus siendo lo mas tierno posible

-Me da miedo ,la oscuridad me da miedo

-No lo sabia amor

-No queria que te rieras

-jamas harry-dijo Severus tomando el rostro de harry-jamas me reiria de un miedo tuyo mi amor

-Cuando era un niño mis tios me dejaban encerrado a oscuras despues de golpearme , me dejaban llorar por horas.

-Amor…yo no sabia

-No me gusta estar a solas , los recuerdos me marcan

-nunca mas ,no te dejo nunca mas

-------------------------------------FIN FLASHBACK-----------------------------------------------

-Amor , que haces-pregunto harry que venia despertando

-nada esperando que despertases ,como dormiste?

-Bien..ven para aca-Severus se abrazo a harry-tu crees que el bebe se muestre para la proxima eco

-Ojalas , me gustaria saber que es

-Deberiamos empezar a decorar la pieza y ver nombres…que te gustaria?

-No lo se , un nombre muggle y uno magico

-Porque?

-Porque hay mas opciones , sabes tambien tenemos de ver el asunto del apellido ,tu cuando quisieras casarte?

-Apenas terminemos el colegio

-Porque no antes?

-Porque quiero planear nuestro matrimonio con toda la calma del mundo , quiero que salga perfecto y estar guapo sin pancita

-Ohhh ,pero el bebe

-El bebe va a ser Snape

-No quieres que sea Potter?

-Va ser potter lleve mi apellido o no , pero quizas sea demasiada presion para el bebe llevar mi apellido , yo quiero que el o ella no viva a la sombra de nada , llevar tu apellido lo permitira ,ademas en el mundo muggle los hijos llevan el apellido del padre ,n o de la madre y yo cumplo de momentos ese rol ,asi que tiene logica

-Eso es cierto…sabias que te amo?

-Mucho…entonces tendremos un pekeño o pekeña Snape…ahora a buscar el nombre , como podriamos decidir eso?

-No se ,podemos ver por significados

-No me convence mucho tampoco eso ,y si vemos por nombres que nos gusten ,no se a mi me gusta Ethan por ejemplo o Alan

-Alan?

-Si me recuerda a un actor muggle que tiene un cierto parecido a ti , tambien me gusta Hugh

-Ok..ya te estoy entendiendo , no lo se , albus es muy no muggle al igual que Draco , Ginevra es bonito , tambien me gusta Blaise.

-Bueno nos queda tiempo…vamos a comer y mañana vemos las cosas del bebe

-Ok-ambos chicos fueron a comer y luego a la cama ,al dia siguiente pasaron a la enfermeria ya que tenian el control Semanal ,poppy los abrazo a ambos he hizo que harry se sacase la polera y examinarlo.

-A estado todo bien?-pregunto la medimaga

-Si ayer se movio por primera vez ,fue rarisimo…ademas que le agrada Severus-dijo harry acariciando su vientre

-Claro ,es su padre ,aparte de ti es la segunda persona que mas ha escuchado por ende reacciona con el ,ademas como no ,si es un papa tan preocupado y cariñoso-con eso Severus se puso rojo y tomo la mano de harry mientras la medimaga convocaba la imagen del bebe

-Bueno harry ya tiene 20 semanas , el peso esta bien y el bebe esta aferradisimo a ti , ya paso el peligro de un aborto espontaneo

-Podria haberse dado eso-pregunto Severus

-Pero claro ,si a las mujeres les pasa porque no a los hombres , mira para el organismo un bebe es un elemento extraño por ende pelea contra el ,miren al bebe esta todo en su sitio ,dos manitas ,un par de piecitos y ahi esta la cabecita ,ojos….parece que esta durmiendo

-Se parece a ti en eso-dijo Severus recordando como tenia que levantar a Harry

-Oh..callate

-Ya…miren parece que desperto ,pero no se muestra-dijo la medimaga…haber .Sev toca arriba haber si el bebe se mueve-Severus deslizo la mano por donde le indicaba la medimaga y el bebe cambio de posicion buscando el calor de la mano de su padre , y ahi se dejo ver ,para harry fue impresionante ver como se movia esa criaturita dentro de el buscando a Severus

-Se nota que te quiere mucho-dijo harry mirando a su novio

-Es mutuo-dijo Snape contento-poppy que es

-Sres viene en camino una nenita preciosa , una Srta-dijo Poppy feliz

-Amor una niña-dijo harry contento

-Ojalas se paresca a ti amor-dijo severus acariciando el vientre ,el bebe abrio los ojos y cambio la posicion ,ahora Sev acariciaba la espalda de su futura hija.

-Bueno al parecer va a salir con la nariz de potter ,asi que ahi hay una preocupacion menos-dijo Poppy recordando lo que decia Sev sobre su propia nariz.

-Muy cierto…amor ,vamos a tener una princesita…no puedo creerlo-dijo Snape-aunque yo no se nada de chicas

-Y tu crees amor que si se algo?

-pero al menos tu tienes a Ginny y a Granger

-Los dos las tenemos y siempre esta la Sra Weasley y la profesora McGonagall

-Y yo acaso estoy pintada-pregunto poppy emputecida-yo tambien puedo ayudar

-Si poppy-dijo Severus-sin ti no podriamos hacer nada…estoy tan feliz

-Yo tambien-dijo harry acariciando la mano de Sev

-Se nota que sera una nena consentida-dijo Poppy-es cosa de verlos babear con una ecografia

-No nos moleste madam-dijo Harry rojo-ademas como no adorar a la bebita si tiene cosas de Sev

-Estas muy enamorado no potter?

-Muchisimo madam…podemos salir…queremos comprar unas cosas que necesitamos para empezar y queremos decorar su pieza.

-Oh…claro aunque chicos no compren todo rosado , a veces estas cosas se equivocan

-Ok-dijo Severus mientras harry se limpiaba el vientre , luego se encaminaron a Callejon diagon ,primero entraron al emporio del querubin , todos se quedaron viendo a harry que estaba notoriamente mas gordo pero no parecia embarazado con la ropa que llevaba , mientras harry veia la cuna ,snape iba por el coche

-Como quieres la cuna-pregunto snape

-Que sea grande y claritas…mira esta rosadita con violeta

-Esta bella , aunque mira esta blanca con lineas verdes

-Que pasa con esa?

-Es mas facil de combinar con las sabanas

-Es cierto pero mira esta blanca tiene una imagen de unicornios y hadas…me agrada

-A mi tambien…ademas estaria bien que ella se conectara con su herencia magica…mas que mal sera bruja-Estaban en eso cuando llego un dependiente a ayudarles ,este miraba a harry demasiado por lo que Severus le dijo que mejor el veia todo con su novio ,harry se abrazo fuerte y fueron a la seccion de ropa ,ahi demoraron mas de una hora eligiendo cosas desde vestiditos rosados hasta mini tunicas verdes y burdeos ,zapatitos ,mitones,gorritos ,etc

-Amor mira este conjuntito-dijo harry levantando un conjunto azul principe

-Pero es azul-demasiado Ravenclaw…no estara en verde

-Snape no vestiras de Sly a la nena,no tan chica al menos

-Ok..y si lo llevamos en verde y en rojo

-Ahi si…mira necesitamos mamaderas…o esta es redondita…te la imaginas

-Si-dijo Snape soñador-claro que si-Snape tomo a su novio de la mano y siguieron recorriendo la tienda,luego vieron peluches , sonajeros y al final fueron por la bañera mudador ,pañales sabanitas para la cuna.

-Amor amor mira…que precioso-dijo harry emocionado cuando vio una mini escoba rosada con glitter

-Olvidalo Potter , no vas a comprar una mini escoba

-Pero-dijo harry haciendo un puchero

-Potter los bebes no andan en escoba aunque tu pienses lo contrario

-Pero es rosadita

-Podria tener el escudo de la orden y aun asi te diria que no

-Eres realmente malo lo sabias-dijo Harry aciendo un puchero

-Si..me lo dices cada vez que no quiero hacer algo que tu si…mira un osito..eso le vamos a llevar

-Pero que hace un osito…no vuela

-Potter olvidate de la escoba…ademas que mira el osito hace pequeños conjuros…ademas que creo que todo niño deberia tener un osito para dormir-dijo Snape recordando que cuando chico el no tuvo uno y que siempre quiso uno ,harry le miro con tristesza , sabia que la infancia de Severus no habia sido precisamente la mas feliz y tomo el osito

-Tampoco tuviste un osito cierto?-preguntio harry y Snape nego con la cabeza , harry tomo el osito y dijo

-Este sera el juguete regalon de la nena…sabes porque?

-No

-Porque se lo compro su papa que la adora desde ya y que desde ya quiere darle todo lo que no tuvo…lo que no tuvimos

-harry ,tu crees que seamos buenos padres, digo teniendo en cuenta nuestros pasados-pregunto Snape casi en un susurro mientras veian mas juguetes

-Claro…sabes porque?

-No..porque

-Porque tenemos super claro no que NO tenemos que hacer ,que de algo sirviese toda nuestras mierdas de infancias ,para no cometer los mismo errores con ella-dijo acariciando su vientre

-No puedo creerlo

-Que pasa?

-Eres increible amor ,no se como lo haces pero siempre me tranquilizas…te amo por eso.

-Y yo pense que era por mi lindo rostro-dijo harry riendose abrazado a Snape ,mientras el empleado de la tienda los veia que iban de un lado para otro ,pero no creia que harry estuviese embarazado sobretodo porque Severus se veia serio y harry por otro lado lo abrazaba y decia cosas en su oido que le hacian escapar una sonrisa.

Luego fueron a la caja a pagar y encogieron todo , luego partieron a la tienda de decoracion ahi harry compro pintura magica para pintar la habitacion de su princesa y partieron al castillo a almorzar , Harry se encontraba ansioso por partir la pieza de su princesa y le exigio a Severus que ayudara ,asi que ese fue el primer proyecto de ambos desde que comenzaron con su relacion


	31. WAITING ESPERANDO

Aviso:Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.Estos son de JK "mecagoenlareinatotalparaesosoymsaricaqueella" Rowling. Si no te gusta la acccion chico-chico mejor sal corriendo de aki. Esto es solo para diversion no gano nada haciendo esto solo divertirme.Este es harry/snape mi primero va lento y nada hope you like.Pensamientos van en cursiva , gracias por los reviews...toi demasiado happy con ellos y si se que a veces soy media ezquisofrenica para escribir...pero es mi estilo..tratare de mejorar ortografia etc etc..oki? y si me ekivoco en alguna palabrita sorry no pidan mi cabecita en bandeja de plata...plis recuerden cursiva son los pensamientos , negrita son las cartas o notas y lo normal son los textos...no se se si habia aclarado eso pero porsiaca y REVIEWS..SI KIERO REVIEWS ,DIGO ALGO PARA SABER QUE ESTO ES LEIDO , espero que les guste este capitulo...GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS...XIEXIE ps...sorry popr no actualizar antes pero estuve sin internet una semana pero me complace en informar que si hay mas de un review por capitulo actualizare mas seguido...la historia sta lista y terminada y vienen algunas sorpresitas...y xiexie por sus reviews emviados asi da gusto escribir 

WAITING

Luego de llegar de Hogsmade Dumbledore les visito en sus habitaciones , ahi los chicos le contaron sobre su dia en diagon y le contaron que tendrian una hijita , el vejete ups…el director abrazo a ambos hombres felicitandoles por la noticia ,al rato llego Minerva a presentar las felicitaciones y a lo largo del dia la mayoria de los profesores lo hicieron ,hermione y Draco estaban emocionadisimos y le avisaron a los weasley , luego llego lupin y hagrid que arrastraba a Poppy , por ende esa noche termino armandose una fiesta en honor a la Srta Snape , harry les conto que ella tendria el apellido de Severus por un asunto de comodidad.

-Pero porque el apellido del murcielago-preguntaba Ron

-Porque soy el padre Weasley ,ahora si encuentras que tu apellido es mas bello-dijo Severus de manera ironica

-Oh callate ,a lo que me refiero es porque no potter o snape-potter o potter-snape-dijo Ron mientras hermione no podia creer lo bocazas que era su novio

-Porque no quiero que mi hija cargue con ser la hija del niñoquevivio ,Potter significa eso ,snape no…lo entiendes

-Pero…-dijo ron

-Entiendelo Ron , mi hija no dejara de ser potter porque no lleve mi apellido despues o acaso tu no eres prewett por eso ,o huron no es un black…yo quiero que mi hija sea una Snape.

-Mientras no saque la nariz snape-dijo Draco

-De echo al parecer no ,si merlin lo permite sera bellisima como harry-dijo snape abrazando a harry. En su "circulo de hierro" ,su familia , snape se permitia ser demostrativo con su prometido , ron ,hermione ,ginevra ,los weasley,lupin y hagrid del lado de harry , albus , minerva , draco ,sinistra y poppy de su lado , ahora se incluia blaise y Pansy y estaban completo ,una loca ,feliz y disfuncional familia , todos ahi celebrando las buenas nuevas y llorando las tristezas , los mismos que habian acompañado a Severus en sus dias en la enfermeria cuando trataba de sacar a harry del coma. "La fiesta" , duro hasta las tantas , hacia mucho tiempo que en Hogwarts no habian vacaciones tan felices.

A la mañana siguiente harry se levanto con un exceso de energia (no habia tenido su cuota de sexo nocturno , ya que la fiesta le habia cansado en demasia) , abrio las cortinas y desperto a Snape

-Amor hora de levantarse

-amor seguro que lo quieres hacer a lo muggle-Pregunto Severus mientras harry le pasaba un overol

-Si…mira estos son diseños de Stencil , como la pieza esta en blanco podremos usar las esponjas para pintar-dijo harry mientras le mostraba los diseño-ahora saca tu hermosisismo trasero de la cama y vente conmigo a pintar.

Snape se levanto se vistio y fue a la otra habitacion harry estaba conectando el ordenador a unos parlantes y ya estaba todo el suelo cubierto

-Ok y el ordenador?-pregunto el profesor extrañado

-Ah claro pensabas que no escuchariamos musica ,me arme una lista muy ad-hoc para la ocasion

-Que le pusiste…dime que no las brujas de mac Beth

-No…puras divas del pop…supongo que las conoces

-No ,que es pop

-Un estilo de musica muggle bueno Severus preparate-harry comenzo a pintar mientras sonaba Take me home de Sophie ellis bextor , Snape seguia a su novio y comenzaron pintando estrellitas en la pieza , luego hicieron flores que Severus encanto al igual que las estrellas mientras sonaba "I can't get you out of my head" de Kyllie minogue , luego trajeron las cosas que compraron y las empezaron a ubicar mientras sonaba madonna con "sorry"

-Que buenas son-dijo Snape sorprendido

-Obvio…las cantantes muggles la llevan ,en las disco gay en londres ponen esta musica a cada rato ,despues que nasca la nena podria llevarte a una

-Tu has ido a una disco gay?…muggle-pregunto el profesor asombrado

-Si..en el verano antes de la batalla , ya habia salido del closet y alla se escucha re buena musica..amor la cuna ahi no-dijo harry mientras severus ubicaba la cuna cerca de la ventana

-Porque no?

-Porque es muy pequeña y le puede entrar frio…acuerdate que nacera en invierno.

-Realmente sabes de esto-dijo Snape mirandolo ,como se veia grande y era un crio como el solia decirle

-Claro me he informado muchisimo con el libro que me regalo madam

-Eres un leoncito estudioso..me agrada eso-dijo con un tono un poco lascivo a lo que harry le miro casi como un depredador

-Soy tu leoncito estudioso-dijo harry besando a su novio para tirarlo al suelo mientras le empezaba a sacar la ropa , Severus lo miraba divertido mientras encantaba la habitacion para que nadie entrase , harry se veia precioso con su pancita y le devoraba con ansias mientras Kyllie cantaba "Love at first sight" y mientras se devoraba a su novio ,harry le cantaba y le bailaba , Snape babeaba ante su novio ,en ese minuto decidio que amaba a las divas con especial fervor a kyllie Minogue.Harry ya desnudo le hacia el mejor sexo oral que haya tenido el profesor en su vida lo preparaba para penertrarle , Snape no decia nada coherente y para cuando harry comenzo a adentrarse practicamente aullo , harry le miraba divertido mientras navegaba por el cuello de su prometido dejandole sendas marcas , siguio enbistiendo y Snape pasaba su lengua por donde pudiese ,hasta que ambos explotaron escuchando "groovejet" de Spiller con Sophie ellis bextor , harry se acurruco desnudo al lado de Snape y comenzo a encantar el cielo , hizo pequeñas snitchs que se moviesen como estrellas ,Snape las miraba embobado

-Parece que despues de un orgasmo te pones creativo

-Para que veas lo que provocas Snape-dijo harry divertido

-Y que paso con eso de hacerlo a lo Muggle

-No te lo acabo de hacer a lo muggle?-pregunto harry divertido

-si...Y como Seria a lo mago?-Pregunto Snape curioso ,su chico no dejaba de sorprenderle ,harry se quedo viendo ,buscando los ojos de su amor ,esos pozos negros que amaba ,Snape se le quedo viendo y sintio una fuerza muy grande ,un calor que le envolvia, vio como harry movia las manos y toda su excitacion volvio , harry se mordio el labio inferior y toco el aire ,snape sintio en su piel el toque de harry aunque estuviese lejos , harry traspasaba todas sus sensaciones hacia Sev y este solo atinaba a retorcerse , harry no dejaba de mirarle y Snape estaba al borde de irse ,nunca habia experimentado algo asi ,sintio a harry en todo su cuerpo , su aliento ,su tacto ,todo su leoncito , Snape se corrio afirmando su erecion asi no saltaria por toda la pieza , mas rapido que nunca en su vida y harry sonrio ,volvio al lado de Snape y lamio la mano de su amante que rebosaba con su semilla , Snape luego de reincorporarse se le quedo viendo-como demonios hiciste eso?

-magia…traspaso de energia ,despliegue de magia ,pero dirigida por ende no dañina…te gusto?

-Como aprendiste eso?

-Profesor un chico debe leer no?

-Lo leiste?…aprendiste eso leyendo-dijo Snape incredulo apoyandose con sus hombros en el piso y viendo como harry le sonreia

-Si…o que crees que solo hacia oclumancia y legeremencia..no en la biblioteca leia mucho sobretodo para no pensar en ti ,en lo que me pasaba contigo ,de echo una noche pense en usar esto contigo cuando todavia no pasaba nada pero

-Pero…

-Pense que me patearias el trasero tan fuerte que no podria sentarme en una semana

-Wow , sabes me asombras harry realmente

-Bueno esa es la idea…pero que te gusto mas a lo muggle o a lo mago

-Ambos..porque tu eres ambos…ya vistamosnos y vamos a comer algo,que entre que pintamos y bueno los dos polvos estoy mal

-Ok Snape..pero terminemos esto y vamos ok

-No deberias esforzarte tanto

-ya amor ,terminemos esto rapido y le pedimos a dobby que nos traiga la comida aqui y mañana le mostramos al profesor dumbledore a madam y a la profesora McGonagal la habitacion de la nena

-Tu crees que a ellos les guste como esta quedando la habitacion de kyllie-pregunto Severus mientras metia en el closet toda la ropita de su futura hija mientras harry ponia los utiles de aseo en el mudador , hasta que reparo en lo que habia escuchado

-Kyllie?…kyllie dijiste amor?

-Si Kyllie Snape…suena lindo no?-dijo Snape mientras tarareaba "in your eyes"

-Si precioso…kyllie Snape…suena muy lindo pero estas seguro

-Es bonita, la cantante?

-Preciosa , una de las muggles mas lindas ,mira-harry se fue al ordenador y el video de "come into my world" ,Snape la miraba y luego miro a harry quien le pregunto-que te parece?

-Preciosa , no mas que nuestra pequeña pero un digno segundo lugar…entonces te gusto el nombre

-Si…es moderno ,pero porque te gusto a ti?

-O sea despues del Striptease que me hiciste y del sexo a lo mago escuchandola me parecio una forma de hacerle un tributo digno no te parece.

-Estas loco Sev…pero loco enserio

-Lo se…pero me amas asi no?

-Te adoro como sea Snape…terminemos esto y a comer que la srta kyllie parece que tambien tiene hambre , esta realmente inquieta-Severus puso su mano en el vientre y comenzo a acariciarlo y la beba se calmo

-Mejor asi Kyllie…parece-dijo snape al sentir que la bebe se calmaba-terminamos esto y papi se va atirar a la cama para que comas y descanses ok?

-esta niña es puro Severus…las cago yo no tendre autoridad sobre ella-dijo harry y sintio una patada-sentiste eso

-parece que la Srta Snape quiere irse a descanzar…sigamos mañana

-Pero es que-harry no alcanzo a decir nada cuando sintio 3 patadas-no hay caso , tu caracter-le dijo a Snape , luego poso su mano en el vientre y sigio-ya entendi bella , nos vamos a almorzar-la bebe se movio a la mano de harry-veo que al parecer yo tambien te agrado.Ambos chicos se acostaron ,Severus le llevo la bandeja a harry mientras este tomaba algunos apuntes para estudiarlos , Snape fruncio el ceño

-No deberias hacer eso mi amor

-Debo aprovechar ahora antes que nasca Kyllie

-Pero harry tu debes descanzar

-Estoy repasando nada mas…como vas con tus materias

-Bien de echo ahora que no estas ni tu ni longbotton no corro peligro

-Capullo…mierda-dijo harry luego miro su vientre-papa no dijo ni capullo ni mierda

-Kyllie escuchara lo que decimos?-pregunto Snape divertido ante la actitud de harry

-Porsiacaso , a Ron tendre que advertirle que nada de blasfemias delante de ni bebita

-Claro y con eso solo lograras que le enseñe a decirme murcielago antes que papa

-Amor no lo haria

-claro que si ,se que Weasley me detesta y me dice asi y solo para enojarme le enseñaria eso a la beba

-No-dijo harry- kyllie decirte asi…es muy largo , oye cambiando el tema?

-Dime mi amor

-Cual sera el segundo nombre de la bebe

-Ni idea , se te ocurre uno

-Si…Eileen-Severus subio la mirada hacia a la de su prometido

-que dijiste?-pregunto Snape sin poder creer lo que le decia su pareja

-eileen , kyllie eileen Snape Potter , a mi me suena bien

-Pero no te gustaria llamarle Lilian como tu…

-No amor , esto es mas importante para ti ,a mi mama la recuerda mucha gente a la tuya no y es un bello nombre ,quizas si tenemos una segunda le ponemos lily como mi mama ,pero me gusta el nombre de tu madre.

-Mmmm , no la recuerdo mucho sabes

-Si…tu nunca hablas de ella pero no tengo duda que la querias y es tu herencia magica , y me sentiria honrado que mi hija se llamase como tu mama , no tengo duda que ella te amaba muchisimo y a mi me regalo lo mejor del mundo

-Y que seria eso?

-Tu…te hizo a ti , por solo eso yo la quiero ,por traerte al mundo mi amor…le ponemos asi a nuestra hija?

-Este no se que decir

-Dime que si…porfavor

-Si amor…te he dado las gracias por todo esto

-Amor no es necesario , no es como que me embarasace de favor ,si no se te olvida yo tambien queria una familia , por mas desprevenidos que nos agarrase.

-Pero con esto perdiste tu juventud

-Tonterias amor…gano muchisimo mas ,tu y Kyllie son lo mas importante para mi , y prefiero estar con uds que con nadie,prefiero estar asi a tu lado que ir a bailar o cazar chicos…no lo ves amor-pregunto harry mirando a los ojos a su novio…a su hombre inseguro

-Que-pregunto Snape mirando con miedo a su chico

-Yo no necesito nada de eso porque tengo algo muchisimo mejor…te tengo a ti , mientras te tenga a ti no necesitare nada mas…tu y mi nena-dijo Harry sin dejar de mirar a Snape ,como reaccionaba-Te amo sev y eso no va a cambiar…yo no me voy a ningun lado

-Lo se…lo siento , abrazame un rato-Severus abrazo a harry que se quedo dormido ,

En la mañana Severus fue a la pieza de su hija para terminar de acomodar las cosas , para cualquiera hubiese sido inpensado ver al temible profesor de pociones ordenando piluchos ,vestidos,pantys , gorritos ,etc.harry desperto y vio la pieza de su hija lista y a Severus sentado en una mecedora leyendo.

-amor

-Dime harry

-Es hora de ver a poppy

-Pero si la vimos ayer

-Si pero acuerdate que quiere empezar a prepararnos para el parto y pense que podriamos ir ahora que no hay nadie casi en el castillo

-Buena idea…te gusta como quedo la pieza

-hermosisima nunca he visto una pieza de bebe mas bella que esta…vamos-Severus tomo la mano que le ofrecia harry y partieron donde Poppy , al llegar la medimaga se les quedo viendo

-Ayer no tuvimos la consulta?

-Si-dijeron ambos hombres

-No entiendo…harry te sientes mal-pregunto la medimaga asustada

-no madam,lo que pasa es que la proxima semana parten las clases y queriamos aprovechar que no hay alumnos para discutir el tema del parto

-Oh…bien pensado , bueno chicos tomen asiento esto no va a ser rapido-harry y Severus tomaron asiento y poppy se sento frente a ellos-bueno harry el parto es una experiencia…gratificante , es cuando tu bebe va a salir de ti.Para hacerlo tu cuerpo se transformara ,en cierto modo , la pocion por ejemplo para la regularizacion hormonal , ayuda a que tu cuerpo se adapte no solo al embarazo sino al parto.-ambos chicos asintieron-bueno para el parto hay dos opciones , esta el parto natural y la cesarea.

-Cesarea-pregunto Severus

-Si Severus,cesarea

-En que consisten los metodos madam-pregunto harry

-bueno en el metodo natural basicamente es igual al parto de una mujer

-Como eso-dijo harry blanco- yo no tengo una de esas…como va a salir mi bebe

-Bueno por tu recto…se arma un canal y tu recto cumple la funcion de una vagina

-Traduccion-dijo severus al ver la cara de panico de harry

-Amor , madam quiere sacar una sandia por un espacio de un limon si es que me dilato sino pasa a ser el de una cereza-dijo harry aterrado

-Pero como?-pregunto Severus horrorizado

-Por merlin no sean niñitas-dijo Poppy desesperandose-si las mujeres podemos tu tb ,ademas te pondremos anestecia

-madam ,ud kiere sacar un bebe de mi por "ahi"…y no quiere que me asuste

-Potter ud mete cosas por ahi…bueno podra sacar un bebe

-lo que meto por ahi no tiene el diametro de una QUAFFLE…amor lo siento Kyllie se queda dentro.

-Poppy y la otra opcion-Pregunto Severus

-La cesarea , este es un procedimiento quirulgico en la cual se le hace al paciente una incision sobre el utero ,en este caso la zona abdominal y se saca al bebe de ahi.El proceso de recuperacion eso si es mas lento y en si es un procedimiento mas riesgoso

-O sea poppy las dos opciones son que harry expulse de manera anal a nuestra hija o hacerle una operacion a lo muggle-dijo Severus mientras harry parecia un papel

-Poniendolo de manera cruda si.

-Tu cual crees que es la mejor-pregunto Severus

-Un parto normal , el canal se formara en la ultima semana y harry deberia tener una labor de parto de aproximadamente 18 hrs un poco menos quizas.

-Me va a doler ,de cualquier manera-pregunto harry

-Aunque no me creas con un parto normal te dolera menos ,si es mas incomodo por decirlo pero la recuperacion es muchisimo mas rapida , Severus entrara al parto?

-Si-dijo harry-Severus entra

-ok , donde quieres tener a la niña , si quieres puedo ponerme en contacto en St murgo

-No…madam yo quisiera tenerla aqui,si voy a St Murgo los del profeta no demoraran en venir ,aqui solo sera rumores sin fotos…que opina?

-Yo estoy en condiciones de atenderte si consigo un par de ayudantes , puedo habilitarte un area especial privada para que tengas a tu hija y luego se te traslada a tu habitacion…bueno algo mas

-como sabre si es hora-pregunto harry

-Creeme lo vas a saber ,todo va a comenzar con un dolor en el bajo vientre , como un calambre que a medida que pase el tiempo el dolor sera un poco mas intenso y cada menos tiempo ,eso es el canal moviendo a la nena hacia abajo

-Ok…amor-dijo harry palido , severus se le acerco y abrazo con ternura

-Ya harry calma

-Bueno harry es engorroso pero creeme que cuando veas a tu niña va a valer la pena , no temas apenas entres a la enfermeria y si te duele mucho te pongo anestecia y si no estas tan dilatado puedo ayudarte con eso…harry estas haciendo algo que muchas personas quisieran-con esto Poppy despacho a la pareja de futuros y asustados padres

--------------------------MIEMBRO DE LA ORDEN SEVERUSIANA----------------------------- 


	32. NEW START COMENZANDO DENUEVO

Aviso:Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.Estos son de JK "mecagoenlareinatotalparaesosoymsaricaqueella" Rowling. Si no te gusta la acccion chico-chico mejor sal corriendo de aki. Esto es solo para diversion no gano nada haciendo esto solo divertirme.Este es harry/snape mi primero va lento y nada hope you like.Pensamientos van en cursiva , gracias por los reviews...toi demasiado happy con ellos y si se que a veces soy media ezquisofrenica para escribir...pero es mi estilo..tratare de mejorar ortografia etc etc..oki? y si me ekivoco en alguna palabrita sorry no pidan mi cabecita en bandeja de plata...plis recuerden cursiva son los pensamientos , negrita son las cartas o notas y lo normal son los textos...no se se si habia aclarado eso pero porsiaca y REVIEWS..SI KIERO REVIEWS ,DIGO ALGO PARA SABER QUE ESTO ES LEIDO , espero que les guste este capitulo...GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS...XIEXIE ps...sorry popr no actualizar antes pero estuve sin internet una semana pero me complace en informar que si hay mas de un review por capitulo actualizare mas seguido...la historia sta lista y terminada y vienen algunas sorpresitas...y xiexie por sus reviews emviados asi da gusto escribir 

NEW START

Lo que quedo de vacaciones paso rapido ,harry seguia asustado con la idea del parto incluso tenia pesadillas al respecto ,Severus le miraba preocupado , no queria que su chico pasara por terrores o dolor.

-Harry que pasa?-dijo Severus prendiendo una luz y abrazando a harry que suddaba

-Soñe que no lograba sacar a Kyllie de dentro de mi

-Harry ,tu cuerpo sabe lo que hace

-Y si no…y si la pierdo y se se atora con el cordon umbilical o si viene en mala posicion

-Amor apenas empieces con contracciones te iras a la enfermeria y te van a monitorear a ti y a la nena…tienes que relajarte amor ademas queda muchisimo , cuando entres a clases se te van a olvidar los miedos

-Tu crees-pregunto harry aterrado recibiendo un beso de su chico y sintiendo como lo cobijaba

-Claro amor ,mira mañana llegaran tus compañeros y amigos ,las leonas no te dejaran tranquilo y las serpientes…bueno yo los mantendre a raya

-Maldicion

-Que pasa

-O sea aparte de nuestras familias y amigos nadie mas sabe de kyllie , que voy a hacer..que vamos a hacer

-Tu descanzar y preocuparte de ella y yo hacer clases , mientras seamos discretos…

-Amor ya se me nota

-Amor solo te vez mas gordo , y un embarazo masculino no es tan comun , los puffys ni se enteraran porque no les da para eso

-Sev , no digas eso

-Bueno los raven si hacen algun comentario les descontare puntos hasta morir y si es un sly…no se va a atrever , mira todo el colegio sabe de nuestra relacion cierto, bueno da lo mismo eventualmente se enteraran y que lo hagan y me da igual los howlers ,me da igual todo ok , no te mortifiques por las cosas que no puedes cambiar y piensa mejor en el futuro precioso que te espera…que nos espera

-Amor , siempre logras tranquilizarme sabias?

-No…pero para eso estoy , o crees que solo busco sexo de ti…no amor quiero estar en todas.-dijo severus acariciando el rostro de su angel

-No quiero que le pase nada a Kyllie-dijo harry aferrandose mas al profesor

-Eso no lo puedes evitar ,no le pasara nada grave , sabes porque

-No

-porque ya la amamos , no tienes idea la ilusion que me hace verla , bañarla , alimentarla , incluso cambiarle los pañales

-Eres magnifico amor-con ese pensamiento harry se quedo dormido.

A la mañana Severus se debio levantar temprano ya que tenia junta con todos los profesores de Hogwarts , la mayoria se habia enterado de que Severus iba a ser padre , incluso le tenian una suerte de fiesta sorpresa cosa que el profesor agradecio , luego de ponerse de acuerdo con los horarios ,reviso el de harry ,ese año su novio no tenia muchas asignaturas pero se le agrego la de preparacion para GCSEs , por otro lado Sev estaba preocupado por el cuidado de Kyllie , cuando llegase de estar libre en caso que harry estuviese en clases ,estaba pensando en eso cuando la profesora Vector se le acerca

-Sev

-Sinistra como estas-Snape abrazo a su amiga, habia estudiado con ella y ambos era Sly

-No tan bien como tu , asi que harry esta esperando

-Si…una niña

-No me digas y como se va a llamar

-Kyllie

-Kyllie…muy muggle de tu parte

-lo se , pero es un lindo nombre

-Lo sugirio Potter?

-No ,el sugirio el segundo nombre

-Cual

-Eileen

-Enserio?…supongo que el...

-Como tributo a mi madre-dijo Severus un poco emocionado

-Buen chico tu chico…supongo que me extrañaste muchisimo-dijo la profesora mordaz-te dejo un año y me encuentro que estas de novio con el hijo de James potter y que seras padre…que clase de amigo eres-dijo Sinistra haciendose la ofendida-tan seriecito que te veias

-No tienes idea de lo que me hiciste falta…a ti no mas se te ocurre irte a beauxbatons de intercambio-dijo severus abrazando a su amiga

-Hey que iba saber yo que te ibas a volver un casanova

-Eres una idiota…me voy a despertar a mi amor

-Todavia esta durmiendo?

-Anoche estuvo con pesadillas desde que poppy nos explico como naceria la bebe ,bastante aterrador ,siendote sincero no se si yo soportaria algo asi….hagamos algo porque no pasas mas rato a la pieza ,te tinca en una hora mas?

-Genial…donde esta

-En el primer piso , el cuadro es un leon jugando con una serpiente

-Muy Ad hoc-dijo Sinistra mientras Severus iba con el horario de harry y el propio a la habitacion al llegar sintio que harry se duchaba asi que sagazmente se saco toda su ropa y entro a hacerle compañia a su novio este al verle solo sonrio

-Mi amor ,que bueno que llegaste ,como te fue en la reunion-pregunto harry mientras el agua y el vapor hacia merma entre el y su novio

-Super traje mi horario y el tuyo ,ademas llego sinistra-dijo Snape moviendose entre la bruma

-La profesora Vector?-dijo harry tomando el gel de baño

-La misma-Snape tomo el champu y comenzo a lavar el cabello de su chico

-Y a ti en que te afecta?-Harry enjabonado comenzo a restregarse contra su novio

-Ella es mi ginny-Severus se abandono en un beso con harry

-Oh…hey no sabia que tuvieses una ginny-dijo harry lavando el cabello de su hombre

-Si la tengo ven aqui-Severuus beso a harry y se pegaron un rapidito , luego ambos se vistieron harry decidio ponerse el uniforme cuando vio

-Amor

-Que pasa-pregunto Snape

-No me cruza nada…soy una bloody ballena-snape abrazo a harry y le saco la ropa y dijo

-Engorgio-al ojo Sev calculo la ropa para harry ,este se la puso y le quedaba perfecto , le bajo le tiro al pantalon , apesar de estar embarazado harry se veia realmente bien , estaba terminando de vestirse cuando sono la puerta ,afuera tenia un mecanismo que decia quien llamaba

-Sinestra Vector-Sev miro a harry y este le sonrio

-me muero de ganas de conocer a tu Ginny-Severus vio a su novio vio lo generoso que era ,lo que lograba en el ,Sev abrio mientras harry se ponia los zapato

-No puedo creerlo ,si es luz solar…acaso como buen murcielago no deberias estar a oscuras-pregunto la profesora de manera mordaz

-no seas Borde-dijo Severus

-Tu no seas borde amor-dijo harry que sintio unas patadas-parece que Kyllie me encuentra razon…hola profesora Vector

-hola harry ,wow es cierto lo que dicen ,te ves precioso embarazado , sabes me recuerdas

-A mi padre…todo el mundo me lo dice

-A tu madre , no eramos amigas intimas pero la vi cuando te esperaba y tenia la misma cara de felicidad y tranquilidad que llevas tu…pero como te has sentido

-Bien , mi niña es algo inquieta ,pero Severus la pone en linea…como le fue en el inttercambio

-Bien harry ,aunque debo decir que extrañaba a mis alumnos , Severus como esta Draco?

-Bien de novio con Ginevra Weasley

-Wow y como se lo toma el troglodita del hermano

-Al troglodita lo controla Hermione-dijo harry

-Disculpa ,se me olvida que es tu mejor amigo

-Supiera como se tratan con Sev ni se molestaria en pedir disculpas

-tan asi-pregunto divertida la profesora-yo pense que el amor habia echo cambiar a este murcielago

-Callate , quieres un te helado?-pregunto Snape levantandose

-Estaria genial-dijo la profesora que miraba a harry

-Tu amor?

-Mmmmmm , prefiero un pastel de chocolate con harto tabasco

-Olvidate del tabasco amor ,a Kyllie no le hace bien-dijo Snape cconsiguiendo que el chico huciese un puchero

-Pero es que sino no me puedo concentrar porque mi mente estara llena con un pastelote de chocolate con mucho tabasco-diijo harry tratando de convencerlo

-Ya…ok…voy a las cocinas-dijo Severus falsamente mosqueado

-Y harry que quieres estudiar?-pregunto Sinistra tratando de conocer al chico quien su mejor amigo amaba

-Pedagogia , la idea es estudiar en una universidad muggle pedagogia y los ramos necesarios para enseñar DCAO enuna universidad magica de manera simultanea

-harry venciste a Voldemort que ramo deberias tomar…como que es innecesario

-Lo se ,pero tampoco puedo ir enseñando a los de primero maldiciones imperdonable , quiere ver la pieza de la nena

-Harry ,puedes tutearme…soy amiga de tu novio y no te hago clases

-Ok-dijo harry poniendose rojo y sinistra sonrio…claro que Sev tenia razon era adorable-mire esto se lo pintamos con Sev a lo muggle pero el encanto todo

-Wow se volvieron locos comprando-dijo la profesora viendo la cantidad de cosas en ea pieza

-Si…bueno ,es que queremos que ella tenga todo lo que con Sev no tuvimos , nuestras infancias no fueron lo que uno puede llamarle feliz…la de ella si lo sera-dijo harry acariciando su estomago

-Puedo-pregunto la profesora

-Claro…usted es la Ginny de Sev-harry tomo la mano de Vector y la poso en su vientre buscando-ahi profesora…la siente

-Si…claro que si…wow harry , sabes ni en la escuela vi a Sev como esta contigo

-Enserio?…bueno en la escuela mi papa se la hacia de cuadrito , sabe le agrado mucho que estuviese con Sev…mas que con Cho

-Y como sabes eso?-pregunto la profesora sin entender mucho

-En mi coma ,estuve con mis padres ,sirius y Marcus

-Marcus….Sev marcus

-El mismo…el tambien se contento por nosotros…bueno que le parece la pieza

-Hermosa Harry ,sabes me alegro que Sev haya encontrado a alguien que le amase tanto.

-bueno eso es facil ,es cosa de conocerlo de verdad-dijo harry-cierto Kyle?

-Hablando mal de mi-pregunto Severus

-me trajiste tabasco?-pregunto harry

-Si

-Entonces no mi amor-los tres conversaron animadamente buena parte de la tarde cuando por la chimenea Albus dumbledore aparecio

-Severus ,Sinistra harry ,es hora…ya llego el expreso

-Gracias profesor-dijo harry , voy a arreglarme,uds parten altiro

-Yo te espero-dijo Severus

-En ese caso yo tambien-dijo Vector mientras harry entraba a ponerse el chaleco ,corbata y tunica ,se trato de peinar pero fue imposible y salio

-Listo

-Amor ven para aca-dijo Severus y le arreglo la corbata a harry ,la tunica se paraba un poco por la panza de casi 5 meses que exhibia el chico y del brazo de Severus partio al salon ,al llegar se sento en la mesa mientras Mcgonagall le preguntaba por la bebe cuando vio a hagrid ,la mujer se levanto y se llevo a los de primero mientras la horda repletaba el salon , muchos saludaron a harry que estaba sentado en la mesa hasta que llegaron las chicas del 7mo año de gryffindor y algunas del ED

-Harry-dijeron pavarti,ginny,padma lavander,susan,pansy y luna

-Hola chicas-harry se levanto para saludarlas y las chicas y chicos de 7mo año quedaron anodadados

-Estas enorme-dijo Seamus

-Te ves precioso-dijo lavander abrazandolo

-Realmente bello-dijeron padma y pavarti

-Y como se va a llamar la nena-pregunto Luna

-Como sabes que es nena-pregunto harry

-Es como obvio…te juro que no le contrare a nadie-luna era hija del editor del quisquilloso pero no le dijo nada sobre el embarazo ni relacion de harry a su padre por respeto a la privacidad de su amigo

-Kyllie , kyllie eileen

-Kyllie ,como kyllie minogue-dijo Seamus

-Exacto , sev lo decidio asi

-Wow , quien diria que el profesor fuese tan moderno-dijo Blaise

-Yo…por algo lo elegi a el-dijo harry todo orgulloso

-Cuanto te queda?-pregunto Pansy

-4 meses…gracias a merlin

-Y como lo haras…donde se quedara cuando vayas a clases-pregunto dean…haciendo la pregunta que todos los compañeros de cuarto tenian

-Me cambie de habitacion ,ahora tenemos una privada con Sev ,de ahi vamos ,y la bebe tiene una dentro

-Decoraste la pieza ya-pregunto Ginny

-Si hace unos dias ,le compramos todo lo que necesitaba , aunque creo que nos hemos excedido un poco

-estas bellisimo ,todo rosagande con esa pancita..puedo-pregunto pansy

-Claro…aunque esta tranquila , por lo general se mueve mucho-dijo el chico abriendo un poco la tunica

-Oh ,la he sentido…no te da nada

-Si un poco de cosquillas-estaban en eso cuando el profesor dumbledore se aclaro la garganta ,con eso las chicas se sentaaron y pusieron a harry al medio , luego de la seleccion partio la comida y a harry las chicas le llenaban el plato de alimento ,Severus miraba desde la mesa de profesores divertido por la actitud de las compañeras de harry , incluso sonreia mientras comia ,cuando termino el banquete ,todos se pararon y Severus se acerco a harry que era rodeado por las chicas

-Srtas

-profesor-dijeron las chicas

-Voy a hacer la ronda a la sala comun de Slyterin y darle la bienvenida a los nuevos

-Yo ire un rato a la sala comun de Gryffindor y luego a la pieza

-Ok…eso si trata de no cansarte mucho…kyllie y tu necesitan descanzo

-No se proecuupe profesor-dijo lavender

-Nosotras cuidamos a harry-dijo Pavarti

-Anda a hacer la ronda…puedo ir mas tarde?-pregunto Pansy

-Si Srta panrkinson , que el sr thomas la escolte devuelta eso si ,le escribire un pase-dijo Severus haciendose el serio pero la verdad que ver a harry con tanta cria loca lo divertia-les conto el Sr potter que va a tener una niña

-Si profesor y el nombre que le iban a poner-dijo Hermione

-Nunca pense profesor que le gustase kyllie minogue-dijo Blaise

-Para que vea Sr Zabinni-dijo Snape riendo-ya Potter nos vemos luego

-Chao Snape…srtas vamos?-dijo harry aferrandose de sus amigas , los ravenclaw ,hufflepuff y sobretodo Slytherins no entendian ada…anthony Goldsmith miraba a harry y no podia creer lo mucho que se habia descuidado ,como Snape le habia permitido engordar de esa manera ,otros alumnos de gryffindor que no sabian nada del embarazo tb pensaban que harry solo habia engordado ,al llegar le obligaron a sentarse mientras conversaban sobre las vacaciones ,ahi harry les conto que se habia dedicado a descanzar ,y ver el crecimiento de su hija , las chicas miraban con ternura a harry ,en eso se acerca colin creevey a harry

-Hola harry

-Hola collin , como estuvieron tus vacaciones

-Muy bien y las tuyas

-Un poco ocupado , estudiando para los extasis y los examenes muggles

-Ahh

-Que pasa colin?-pregunto harry mirando a collin

-Es que…estas mas gordo…y dejaste el quidditch-dijo el chico dubitativo ,harry solo sonrio

-Estoy embarazado collin , estoy esperando una niña con Severus.

-Y quien lo sabe-pregunto el chico pensando que ya muchas personas lo sabian

-Ahora casi toda la sala comun de Gryffindor y espero que quede aqui…de momento por lo menos-collin se sintio honrado

-harry no es algo que puedas ocultar-dijo neville

-Lo se , pero si no preguntan yo no constesto , kiero que kyllie sea mas que la hijadelniñoquevivio ,es todo

-y lo sera-dijo Ginny-mi ahijada sera todo lo que quiera ser

-Eso espero…tengo sueño ,creo que me voy a dormir-harry se levanto con algo de dificultad

-Nosotras vamos contigo-dijo lavander y asi harry salio por el retrato de la dama gorda con la escolta de lavander brown ,padna y pavarti patil , hermione granger, pansy parkinson ,ginny weasley y luna lovewood , al llegar harry las invito a pasar asi conocerian la habitacion de la bebe ,al entrar las chicas se maravillaron con el dormitorio pero al entrar al de Kyllie casi chillaron

-Encantaste las estrellas-dijo Ginny

-No Sev lo hizo yo encante el techo  
-El profesor Snape realmente es un romantico perdido…jamas me lo hubiese imaginado-dijo lavander

-si…me agrada mas ahora ,esta mas feliz y tu tambien harry-dijo pavarti

-Sabes…quizas mama guarde algunas cosas de nosotras cuando chica..recuerdas que siempre ponia inciensos para alejar los malos espiritus…le pedire que te mande-dijo Padma

-Si ,mi mama ya te esta tejiendo los sweaters para mi ahijada , los esta haciendo en los colores gryffindor ,slytherin y rosa con un K gigante-dijo Ginny y asi todas las chicas decidieron encargar a sus cosas para ayudar a harry.

-Chicas no deben molestarse-dijo harry

-No es molestia harry , no lo entiendes verdad-dijo hermione

-Si no fuese por ti no estariamos vivas ,estariamos viviendo una guerra , mi familia no estaria al ser meztiza-dijo Lavander

-Menos la mia harry-dijo Hermione

-Todas te queremos mucho-dijo pansy

-Y vamos a adorar a la pequeña Kyllie-dijo Pavarti

-Dejanos ser parte de esto harry , dejanos ayudarte-dijo luna , harry no podia creerlo ,menos aun cuando sintio

-Muchisimas gracias Srtas , sera un honor para nosotros recibir sus ayudas , nosotros no tenemos idea como tratar a las mujeres y uds nos ayudaran muchisimo-dijo Severus realmente emocionado

-Pero claro Snapy pooh…nosotras cuidaremos a harry y luego incluso podremos cuidar a la pekeña cuando tu o el esten en clases-dijo Pansy , harry ahora lloraba mientras decia

-malditas hormonas-ahi las chicas le abrazaron para luego decir

-Debemos preparar el baby shower-dijo Hermione

-Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

-ya profesor nos vamos que mañana tenemos clases

-Adios srtas ,10 puntos a cada una-dijo Snape sonriendo

-Gracias chicas…de verdad-dijo harry , al cerrar Severus se acecrco a su novio y le abrazo mientras ponia su menton en el hombro de harry

-Tenemos mucha suerte amor

-Realmente…como te fue

-Bien aunque los sly no dejaban de comentar lo gordo que estabas

-ya me gustaria ver a goyle con un embarazo como el mio

-Estas loco…seria horrible ese pobre bebe , ya a la cama

-No eres mi padre sabias

-No ,pero soy tu amante y uno bastante exigente

-tienes una idea de cuanto te amo-dijo harry y severus puso una mano en la entrepierna del excitado chico y solo sonrio

-Lo se amor…claro que lo se-dijo severus mientras llevaba a harry a la cama y le sacaba la ropa lentamente para hacerle el amor buena parte de la noche.

--------------------------MIEMBRO DE LA ORDEN SEVERUSIANA----------------------------- .and bloody proud of it 


	33. HOMEROOM SALON DE CLASES

Aviso:Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.Estos son de JK "mecagoenlareinatotalparaesosoymsaricaqueella" Rowling. Si no te gusta la acccion chico-chico mejor sal corriendo de aki. Esto es solo para diversion no gano nada haciendo esto solo divertirme.Este es harry/snape mi primero va lento y nada hope you like.Pensamientos van en cursiva , gracias por los reviews...toi demasiado happy con ellos y si se que a veces soy media ezquisofrenica para escribir...pero es mi estilo..tratare de mejorar ortografia etc etc..oki? y si me ekivoco en alguna palabrita sorry no pidan mi cabecita en bandeja de plata...plis recuerden cursiva son los pensamientos , negrita son las cartas o notas y lo normal son los textos...no se se si habia aclarado eso pero porsiaca y REVIEWS..SI KIERO REVIEWS ,DIGO ALGO PARA SABER QUE ESTO ES LEIDO , espero que les guste este capitulo...GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS...XIEXIE ps...sorry popr no actualizar antes pero estuve sin internet una semana pero me complace en informar que si hay mas de un review por capitulo actualizare mas seguido...la historia sta lista y terminada y vienen algunas sorpresitas...y xiexie por sus reviews emviados asi da gusto escribir 

HOMEROOM

-harry , hora de levantarse

-No queremos…cierto amor-unas pataditas en el vientre que harry interpreto como un si

-No podemos quedarnos eternamente en esta cama-dijo Snape levantandose

-Yo si puedo ,quieres ver?-dijo harry tapandose con las sabanas

-No..a la ducha ahora-dijo snape sacandole las sabanas

-Maldicion Snape…mierda…papa no dijo ni maldicion ni mierda-dijo harry acariciando su vientre

-Arriba Potter…y si lo hiciste-Snape se levanto de la cama y harry se le quedo viendo de manera lujuriosa ya que se encontraba desnudo snape le miro devuelta y al ver como harry se relamia los labios-debes estar bromeando-dijo el profesor un poco asustado , harry se relamio denuevo como si viese su postre favorito-harry…harry no se puede ya vamos atrasados-dijo Snape sin ver que su novio lo mira de manera depredadora y se movia en la cama captando cada movimiento de el snape solo atino a tragar de manera audible cuando corrio al baño ,no conto con el salto felino que dio harry dejandolo atrapado contra la pared-harry

-No tienes como esconderte Snape

-Mi amor…no hay tiempo

-Preparate Snape

-Oh maldicion-harry atrapo la boca de su amante y empezo el festival del faje y cachondeo , harry estaba enloquesido y comenzo a frotar su sexo contra el de su novio mientras le besaba con furia , decidio escribir su nombre al languetazos ,marcando el territorio amado , Severus ni siquiera alcanzo a poner el hechizo silenciador ya que su varita habia quedado lejos ,harry sintio la preocupacion de su novio y con un hechizo mental sin varita insonorizo todo

-Esta listo nadie nos escuchara mi amor…tienes una idea de lo bello que te vez-dijo eso y bajo a la ereccion de Sev y se la trago , Sev abrio los ojos no podia creerlo, penso que las piernas iban a fallarle , harry salio lentamente de su boca y le dijo-cuidadito que te corras ,lamio sus dedos y mientras se adentraba con su boca y atrapaba el pene de Sev con sus dedos comenzo a penetrarle , Sev a esas alturas estaba en piloto automatico , solo sentia ni siquiera pensaba , trato de mantenser lo mas calmo posible pero no aguanto y se corrio ,harry se trago todo miro a Sev y no podia creerlo ,EL CHICO QUERIA MAS , Sev lo miro asombrado mas cuando harry lo limpio entero lo dio vuelta empezo a atacar el cuello mientras se introducia en el ,Sev que estaba agotado se volvio a excitar al sentir el contacto con su amor ,mas cuando harry le susurro-me puedo portar mal profesor Snape , harry tomo la ereccion de su novio y comenzo a bombear al mismo ritmo de sus embestidas , al minuto ambos estaban en igualdad de condiciones y harry decidio hacerla corta y se corrio dentro de su novio y sev lo hizo en su mano ,al hacerlo harry se salio lentamente y lamio la piel expuesta una vez mas , luego miro a Sev,solto el mienbro de su novio que ya estaba en su tamaño normal (que igual imponia) , le miro con malicia y lamio todo el contenido de su mano como si fuese un nectar,Sev no podia creerlo , harry entro al baño y prendio la ducha-vamos tarde profesor-tomo la mano de Severus y lo metio al agua y comenzo a ducharse y a lavar a su novio que todavia no salia de su asombro , su novio cada dia estaba mas ardiente , en un rato logro reincorporarse y vio como harry le limpiaba con cuidado , como el agua caia sobre el y lo sexy que se veia , lo bello que era con su pancita y todo lograba atraer las miradas ,si a algunas mujeres el embarazo les sentaba a Harry lo hacia irresistible.

-Harry-Severus le dio un beso a Harry y lo abrazo ,el chico se dejo abrazar y beso los hombros de su novio

-Buenos dias amor

-Buenos dias…como despertaste

-Extasiado……y tu

-Tambien-dijo el chico mientras trataba de lavar sus muslos con una esponja sin lograrlo ,Sev lo vio ,le quito la esponja y le dijo

-Puedo?-harry asintio Sev comenzo a lavar a su novio , primero las piernas ,las nalgas espaldas y por ultimo el vientre,ahi se detuvo muchio rato ,harry le miraba extasiado , al rato ambos salieron y comenzaron a vestirse,como no habian ido al comedor dobby les mando el desayuno a la pieza , harry se vistio se puso los zapatos pero no pudo atarselos ,sev lo vio y se hinco a su lado-yo te los amarro

-Ayer podia…me siento como una ballena , me siento raro

-Tienes un bebe..ya anda a desayunar

-Pero voy tarde a Transformacion

-No ,tu desayunas y luego partes a clases

-Pero la profesora McGonagall

-Dejame a mi a Minerva…desayuna-dijo severus mientras buscaba sus libros , luego agarro su taza de café se la tomo de un golpe ,vio que harry habia comido y ambos salieron , Snape le paso un pergamino a harry y este partio a clases mientras este se iba a su clase.Al llegar al salon de transformaciones toco la puerta , Mcgonagall abrio y vio a harry

-Potter ,viene tarde

-Disculpe ,pero estuve obligado a desayunar..puedo entrar ,traje una nota de Sev-Mcgonagall lo miro ceñuda-del profesor Snape explicando mi tardanza

-Ok…como esta la nena-pregunto en un susurro

-Bien..gracias por preguntar profesora-dijo harry sonriendo ,se sento al lado de Blaise.

-que te paso?-pregunto Blaise

-Desperte cachondo

-Ya cuentame una de vaqueros

-Son las hormonas idiota

-Hoy Sres haremos encantos para conseguir las cosas que necesitamos por ejemplo ahora transformare este boton en una copa de agua-Mcgonagal dijo el hechizo apunto al boton y se transformo en una bella copa con agua…ahora uds transformen sus botones en algo que necesiten.-harry tomo su varita miro el boton y lo queria transformar en salsa tabasco ,ya que sev le habia requisado la de el ,apunto al boton ,dijo el encanto y no paso nada ,blaise se le quedo viendo.

-que raro…es como si no tuviese magia

-Harry tu sin magia-dijo blaise que habia transformado su boton en una foto de Seamus-mira que bella

-Estas mal tio

-Lo se-dijo Blaise sonriendo mirando la foto de seamus-que guapo se ve

-Oh callate-harry dijo el encantamiento y la varita salio con tan fuerza que se fue hacia atras

-Mierda harry-dijo Blaise corriendo hacia su amigo , mcgonasgall ,ron ,pansy hermione y draco hicieron lo mismo junto a seamus ,dean y neville

-Harry…estan bien

-Si…eso creo- dijo harry tocandose el vientre y sintiendo a su hija patearle de manera grosera-todo esta bien

-Potter vaya a la enfermeria

-pero profesora

-Vas o te llevo petrifiicado tu elijes-dijo Draco con la varitas en el cuello de harry

-Sr malfoy escolte al Sr Potter y se queda con el hasta que Madam lo revise

-Ok profesora…andando-dijo draco que iba con harry ,al llegar draco obligo a harry a sentarse-voy a buscar a madam…quedate sentado no kiero que le pase nada a mi ahijada

-Y quien te dijo a ti huron que Kyllie sera tu ahijada

-Ah…mi padrino me lo prometio cuando era un niño

--------------------------------------FLASHBACK-----------------------------------------------

Era un dia lluvioso y un niño de 6 años trataba de concentrarse en la lectura impuesta por su padre ,la historia del legado malfoy , el niño rubio estaba acostado sobre la albombra a punto de quedarse dormido , hasta el momento era lo mas aburrido que podia hacer , estaba en eso cuando sintio la puerta abrirse ,rapidamente el niño tomo el libro y se sento derecho y serio en el escritorio , un hombre se le acerco , se paro al lado del escritorio y lo miro

-Eres muy rapido Draco

-Padrino-el niño dijo serio , Severus lo quedo mirando se agacho a la altura del pequeño y le dijo

-Asi me saludas…exijo mi abrazo-el niño sonrio y se abrazo al cuello del hombre de cabellos negro-mucho mejor..que haces

-Leo

-Que lees

-la historia de la dinastia malfoy

-Te gusta?

-La verdad?-severus asintio-es muy aburrida ,pero padre me dijo que hiciera algo productivo y me paso el libro…en todo caso no hay nada mas que pueda hacer , no tengo varita ,el clima esta feo y no tengo juguetes muggles porque padre los prohibe.

-Y para que tienes a tu padrino

-Viniste a jugar conmigo?-pregunto el niño esperanzado

-Algo asi-dijo Severus misterioso , luego saco unas cosas de su bolsillo y se sento en el suelo, draco solo lo miraba impresionado y se sento tambien

-Que son esas padrino

-Mira-Severus apunto con su varita a las cosas y dijo-engorgio-y las cosas tomaron el tamaño original , los ojos grises se llenaron de emocion ahi habia un caldero un mechero y vacios frascos con cosas y frascos vacios

-Que son esos

-Esos draco son ingredientes para hacer pociones

-pociones?

-Recuerdas que el otro dia te conte que yo hacia pociones , que trabajo en un colegio enseñando a niños inutiles como hacer pociones.

-Hogwarts?

-Si ahi…tu iras alla cuando cumplas los 11 años

-Falta mucho…yo quiero ir ahora , asi podriamos jugar todo el dia

-Si mi niño , lo se , pero deberas esperar ,por mientras te puedo enseñar a hacer pociones..te gustaria?

-Me encantaria-draco se tiro a los brazos de su padrino-te quiero

-Yo tambien te quiero draquito…como si fueses mi hijo.

-Claro yo soy tu ahijado ,si algo le pasa a mi mami y a padre me quedaria contigo

-Exacto…pero tu no quieres que les pase nada

-No…pero si quisiera estar contigo-dijo draco poniendose serio , Severus sabia que Lucius era un padre de mal caracter y que presionaba a su hijo-padrino porque no tienes hijos

-Porque no estoy casado ademas ser un padrino es algo muy importante ,es un gran compromiso y yo me lo tomo muy enserio

-Y que haras cuando tengas hijos, quien sera el padrino?

-Pues tu…yo soy tu padrino y tu seras el padrino de mi primer hijo ,que te parece

-Enserio?…tu me crees capaz

-Draco-dijo Severus mirando los ojos grises de Draco-tu eres capaz de hacer todo lo que te propongas

-Pero padre dice

-Olvida lo que tu padre dice…yo soy tu padrino…y me crees capaz de mentirte?

-No

-entonces?

-Te quiero padrino y cuando grande quiero ser como tu

---------------------------------------------FIN FLASHBACK---------------------------------------

-Bueno entonces supongo que eres el padrino de Kyllie-dijo harry-pero pobre que le enseñes cualquier tipo de magia oscura

-Olvidalo mi ahijada no sera contaminada con nada de esa mierda

-tu padrino no dijo mierda amor-dijo harry y draco solo sonrio

-Ya echate en la camilla mejor sera que madam no tarda en llegar ,te voy a tomar el pulso

-Pero Draco yo estoy bien

-Hazlo o prefieres que busque a Sev?

-Tomame el pulso-draco tomo la muñeca de harry y comenzo a tomar el pulso-todo normal

-Sr malfoy lo hizo muy bien…que le paso al Sr Potter

-Nada ,solo que la magia no salia de mi varita y cuando salio lo hizo de manera muy fuerte y cai hacia atras y me pegue un poco…madam porque mi varita no funciono

-Simple ud ya tiene 5 meses de embarazo por ende su bebe consume mas magia…vamos a verla…acuestese

-Pero…me siento bien

-Acuestese o mando a llamar a Snape

-Snape ya esta aqui-dijo Severus-por merlin harry ni embarazado dejas la enfermeria , no estas solo ahora no se si lo recuerdas…llevas a mi niña dentro tambien

-No me regañes que no fue mi culpa ,ademas quien te…

-Yo lo hice-dijo Hermione

-Oh srta granger…sr malfoy si se quedan les enseñare el hechizo que uso para ver a la bebe

-Genial-dijo hermione

-Por fin vere a mi ahijada-dijo draco , Severus miro a harry preocupado de la reaccion ante las palabras de Draco y vio a harry sonreir

-Veras lo bella que es tu ahijada…sabes quizas me podrias ayudar ,vi una escoba para niños ,era rosa con glitter y estrellitas…

-Olvidalo potter-dijo draco-son muy peligrosas , no te permito que la arreisgues a caerse

-Pero tu tenias una Huron

-por lo mismo se lo peligrosas que son-dijo Draco ,mientras poppy sonreia e invocaba la imagen y ahi estaba la niña que dormia tranquilamente

-Pueden ver bien?-pregunto la medimaga

-Ahi esta la cabeza ,manitos ,su espina, esta durmiendo ,harry es realmente…-dijo hermone

-Bellisima , es preciosa , mi ahijada sera realmente hermosa

-Kyllie esta bien-dijo poppy tranquilizando a los padres-ahora harry tendras que concentrarte mas en clases si quieres que los hechizos te resulten

-Eso es porque la bebe esta absorviendo…-dijo severus

-La magia de harry ,aunque tambien puede tomar de la tuya , tu puedes pasarle un poco de tu magia ,es mas que recomendable

-Ok , eso hare , no es justo que harry tenga que pasar todo esto como si estuviera solo

-Se que no estoy solo ademas me encanta llevar a la nena , ahora madam puedo regresar a clases  
-claro que puedes…espero no verte hasta la proxima semana

-si madam-dijo harry

-Te sientes bien?-pregunto Severus

-Si amor , ya debo regresar a clases-harry beso a Sev y este partio a la mazmorra , harry se dio cuenta que habia terminado tranformaciones y se fue a botanica.

Todos los compañeros comentaban sobre harry ,que cada dia engordaba ,o que estaba mas torpe , los gryffindors en pleno mas los amigos de harry en las otras casas se mantenian en silencio y delante de Snape nadie decia nada (uno que intento quedo con menos 70 ptos).Anthony Goldstein lo miraba , por un lado harry estaba gordisimo pero por el otro lado se via adorable ,algo irradiaba , muchos chicos veian asi a harry pero ni se atrevian a acercarse ya que harry era pareja del profesor de pociones y meterse con el en ningun caso era buena idea.por otro lado nadie sabia que harry ya no vivia en Gryffindor , los alumnos menores no sabian tampoco ya que harry por lo gral estaba en la sala comun estudiando o despues de la cena.

A los alumnos menores les daba miedo el profesor Snape y no sabian que era novio de harry , este les ayudaba y daba consejos de como llevar a su novio y luego regañaba a este por atemorizar a niños chiquitos.

Las mujeres de 7mo preparaban el baby shower para la srta Snape,como cariñosamente la mayoria de los que sabian de su existencia le llamaban ,hermione estaba emocionadisima

-Es preciosa..estaba dormida cuando madam la mostro

-Pero Hermi se ve claro?-pregunto Lavander

-O sea claro , como fotografia no ,pero de distinguen los rasgos bien

-Tiene la nariz de snape?-pregunto pavarti

-No,tiene la de Harry, la niña sera bellisima , me la imagino con el pelo negro largo y liso pero toda elegante como el profesor-dijo hermione

-Draco me dijo que es grande para su edad y que tiene pinta de ser una bruja brillante , toda una Sly-dijo Ginny divertida

-No..kylllie sera Gryffindor-dijo ron integrandose

-Yo no estaria tan segura hermanito…harry podria haber quedado en sly ,solo por lo que tu le dijiste pidio ir a Gryffindor ,pero esa niña tiene mas genes Sly en su sangre-dijo Ginny

-No ha habido un Sly en la familia Weasley en años-dijo ron

-Pero Kyllie no sera una weasley..sera una Snape-dijo Draco y Snapes aparte de Sev no han habido en Hogwarts pero estoy seguro que los Prince han sido en su mayoria Slytherins

-Pero mi sobrina sera gryffindor-dijo Ron-harry quizas no sea mi hermano de sangre pero es tan weasley en casa es un hijo mas…como hermione

-Yo soy tu novia ronald-dijo hermione riendose

-Quizas Kyllie no vaya a ser mi ahijada pero merlin sabe que es mi sobrina y sera Gryffindor ,como todo Weasley

-Ron…bonito tu discurso y todo-dijo Ginny que miro a draco y dijo-que pasaria si con draco tenemos un bebe?…quizas ese seria un Weasley en Slytherin

-JAMAS!-los weasley somos gryffindors

-Si…pero si tengo un bebe con ginny seria un malfoy mi querida comadreja

-Oh callate huron-dijo ron cruzandose de brazos , todos reian incluido harry que escuchaba todo pero estaba agotado para responder ,Ron con draco lo fueron a dejar a la pieza pàra que descanzara cuando fueron a hacer su rondas de prefectos.Severus llego a la pieza y vio a harry dormido con el uniforme ,le hizo un hechizo para ponerle el pijama y lo acosto a su lado para dormir sin saber que le deparaba el dia de mañana…y no eran buenas nuevas


	34. NEWSPAPERS & STUFFS PERIODICOS Y COSAS

Aviso:Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.Estos son de JK "mecagoenlareinatotalparaesosoymsaricaqueella" Rowling. Si no te gusta la acccion chico-chico mejor sal corriendo de aki. Esto es solo para diversion no gano nada haciendo esto solo divertirme.Este es harry/snape mi primero va lento y nada hope you like.Pensamientos van en cursiva , gracias por los reviews...toi demasiado happy con ellos y si se que a veces soy media ezquisofrenica para escribir...pero es mi estilo..tratare de mejorar ortografia etc etc..oki? y si me ekivoco en alguna palabrita sorry no pidan mi cabecita en bandeja de plata...plis recuerden cursiva son los pensamientos , negrita son las cartas o notas y lo normal son los textos...no se se si habia aclarado eso pero porsiaca y REVIEWS..SI KIERO REVIEWS ,DIGO ALGO PARA SABER QUE ESTO ES LEIDO , espero que les guste este capitulo...GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS...XIEXIE 

NEWSPAPPER & STUFFS

Paso mas de un mes y llegamos a mediados de octubre ,harry estaba retomando el control de su magia gracias a que Severus compartia la de el con la bebe ,Draco y hermione seguian estudiando a full para la examinacion muggle junto a harry mientras el resto de la pandilla ensayaba para los extasis.

Harry y Severus estaban mas unidos que nunca ,Sev buscaba momentos para ver a su novio e incluso cuando estaban en publico se notaba el amor entre ellos ,Sev no era muy dado a las muestras publicas de afecto pero siempre que podia abrazaba a harry y disimuladamente acariciaba el vientre de su pareja.

Los profesores miraban al chico y se enternecian por lo general le preguntaban de manera discreta como se sentia y por el estado de Kyllie ,con lo que harry les contaba los ultimos detalles sobre su princesa y esta se movia animadamente cuando alguno de sus padres hablaba , algunos incluso ya la habian sentido.

-Potter que hace aqui?-pregunto la profesora Mcgonagall al ver a harry estudiando en la sala comun

-Nada estudio un poco…ademas nos gusta aqui es muy calido

-Como se ha sentido?-pregunto la profesora a su alumno

-Bien porfesora aunque esta srta no deja de moverse y eso no me ayuda a concentrarme…cierto mi amor-dijo harry acariciando su vientre

-Oh..debe ser maravilloso sentirla moverse…tener una vida dentro

-Quiere probar-dijo harry mirandola ,para el ella era como una abuelita ,una extricta pero abuelita y sabia que ella lo queria a su manera

-Pero eso...es algo muy intimo…no se si…

-Venga-dijo harry haciendo que la profesora se acercase ,esta se sento en el sillon al lado de harry ,este subio un poco su camisa , tomo la mano de macgonagall y la poso en el vientre ,la profesora y el chico se quedaron callados y la nena no se movia

-Potter-dijo la profesora y la bebe se movio

-la sintio?…debe haber estado quieta pensando que estoy durmiendo o algo asi

-Oh esto es tan

-magico?…lo se mire creo que le agrada…te agrada la profesora McGonagall princesa..si..yo se que si que te gusta?-la bebe cambio de posicion y dio un par de pataditas-parece que si…ella sera tu profesora cuando vengas a Hogwarts y entres a Gryffindor-Harry dijo eso y a mcGonagall se le cayeron unas lagrimas harry la miro asustado ,pensando que la habia ofendido o algo y la miro-profesora?

-Harry

-Disculpe ,la ofendi o algo

-No mi querido ,nada de eso ,es que-dijo Mcgonagal secandose con un pañuelo , harry tomo la mano de la profesora y la animo

-Que?…que paso profesora?…porque llora?-pregunto un prepocupado chico

-Lo que dijiste..a la bebe-dijo McGonagal mirando al chico

-Que pasa con eso?…profesora

-Hace 18 años tu mama vino a vernos con tu padre y estaba embarazada de ti , ella me dejo tocarte tal como lo has echo tu y dijo lo mismo que acabas de decir tu-las lagrimas corrian de ambos rostros-oh harry ,disculpa a esta vieja tonta

-No Profesora ud jamas sera una vieja tonta…no puedo creerlo ,mi mama…

-Tu mama te amo desde el dia uno ,cuando se entero que te esperaba ,ella se veia tan bella ,como tu te ves ahora ,eres tan parecido a tu padre pero tienes tanto de lilY tambien

-La profesora vector me dijo lo mismo…que me parecia a mi madre

-Tiene mucha razon…bueno potter te dejo.

-Profesora ,gracias por todo

-No Potter ,gracias a ti por permitirme ser algo parte de esto-harry se paro y abrazo a la profesora tal como hubiese abrazado a una abuela

-Como no se lo habria de permitir…ud me ha cuidado como mi madre o abuela…ud sin ser mi familia me ha querido…creame yo sere feliz que mi hija este aqui con uds-al terminar el abrazo ambos se separaron y el chico salio.

Harry se puso a meditar en su vida y se dio cuenta de la cantidad de gente que le queria y que su hija no pasaria por nada de lo que Severus ni el habian pasado.

Con ese pensamiento vio llegar a Sev riendo con la profesora vector como si fuesen un par de escolares mas ,harry salio a recibirles,la amistad de Vector y harry se iba estrechando , hasta el habia empezado a querer a la amiga de su pareja por cuidar a Sev todos los años , sentimiento que fue compartido por ella hacia harry ,para la mujer ahora que conocia al muchacho podia entender que es lo que habia poseido a su amigo a enamorarse del hijo de uno de sus mayores enemigos del colegio, por otro lado "las chicas de harry" (asi las denominaban el resto del colegio) seguian en la preparacion del babyshower y no lo dejaban a sol y a sombra experimentando con el todos los sentimientos maternales, Harry solo sonreia , encontraba que estaban locas pero eso le ayudaba un poco a entender lo que vendria mas adelante ya que con chicas no tenia practica ,a diario las chicas se encargaban que comiese como la gente , le llevaban revistas sobre embarazo ,de casa las madres de ellas y de sus amigos mandaban consejos para colicos , hacer dormir , cuentos , mudas ,etc , ademas todo el grupo de amigas procuraban que harry descansase apesar de todo e incluso en esa ultima tarea los chicos ayudaban.

Las revisiones con poppy iban bien y la medimaga estimo que un poco despues de año nuevo tendria que nacer Kyllie con seguridad antes de la primera quincena y que quizas tendria que guardar reposo los dias previos por lo complicado que era un embarazo masculino, finalmente optaron por un parto natural ,pero con grandes dosis de anestesia.

Harry seguia con pesadillas pero eran menores ya que Poppy le habia dicho que su hija venia sana y que las pesadillas eran normales en los padres primerizos.

Snape se enamoraba mas de su nueva familia , veia como harry pasaba afuera de su sala a veces y le llamaba conversaban un poco , Snape sonreia al igual que harry y luego este se iba ,para los alumnos de 2do en adelante se le hacia mas normal ya que sabian que Snape estaba enamorado de harry y viceversa ,ademas de encontrarse realmente agradecido con potter por su amor hacia el profesor (eso habia influido muy positivamente en la clase ,Sev seguia siendo temido pero ya no era un completo bastardo), pero los de primero no entendian mucho ,solo lo asumian.Mientras Sev tomaba un examen vio a harry pasar con su mochila al hombro ,corrio a la puerta para llamarle

-Sr Potter-dijo Severus harry paro en seco y se dio vuelta avanzando hacia su objeto de amor

-Profesor-dijo harry sonriendo-Como estas?

-Bien y Kyllie?

-Inquieta..pero escucharte la tranquiliza…nos tranquiliza

-Gracias-dijo Snape sonriendo-tengo que ir a clases ,estoy tomando un examen y ya he dectectado a 4 hacer trampa, y tu que haces fuera de clases?

-Hora muerta Snape..por merlin pense que conocias mi horario de clases

-casi…mas rato tenemos preparacion Muggle ,hay algo que necesites ver con mas urgencia?

-Matematicas

-No te preocupes hable con Sinistra….me dijo que se daria una vuelta por el salon

-Eres un sol…bueno profesor ,nos vemos en el proximo periodo

-cuidense

-Ok-dijo harry y luego le susurro-te amamos-Severus le tiro un beso y entro al salon de clases , harry se alejo sonriendo ,sabia que para Sev era dificil comportarse asi delante de su clase y que lo hiciese era maravilloso y una gran muestra de su amor.

Los dias seguian pasando , la Sra Weasley le mandaba cada cierto tiempo pasteles echos por ella y incluso le enviaba algo de salsa tabasco ya que sabia que Snape se oponia a que harry la consumiense pero como bien la sra habia escrito en una de sus notas **uno tiene antojos y ellos no entienden, los ven como un capricho pero yo se lo que se siente…disfrutala**

En el colegio para los chicos cada dia pasaba menos desapercibido los cambios en harry , sobretodo para cierto ravenclaw que seguia celoso de que harry escogiese a su profesor versus que a el, algunos pensaban que ahora que no tenia que matar a Voldemort se iba a dedicar a hacer nada , otros que tenia un tumor ,otros que era una maldicion de largo alcance de un mortifago ,otros como Anthony querian creer que Snape le habia lanzado una maldicion que le obligaba a verse asi para que los chicos no le mirase , pero porque harry se veia tan feliz..eso era lo que no les calzaba , decidio averiguar el porque harry se veia asi.Harry salia de la clase de encantamientos cuando anthony se pone por delante de el

-Parece que Snape no te cuida bien

-Anthony..que quieres?-dijo harry cansado

-Nunca pense que volveria de vacaciones y te encontraria todavia con ese y en este estado-dijo Anthony casi con odio

-Estado…cual estado?

-Gordo…antes te cuidabas y ahora ni quidditch juegas ,que pasa el murcielago es tan posesivo?

-No , ha sido mi decision el quidditch y hay cosas mas importantes que el look ,gracias a dios a mi me aman por mas que la apariencia ,pero claro tu eres tan banal que no sabrias que es eso

-Te ha maldecido no?…te ha dado un elixir no?…algo debe haber echo

-Claro…esto-dijo harry acariciando su vientre con ternura-es puro amor…ni mas ni menos que eso

-Te desconosco Harry Potter

-Eso es porque nunca me conociste…bueno estuvo estupenda la platica pero estoy cansado asi que nos retiramos adios-dijo harry sin reparar a que se habia referido a si mismo en plural , claro ese hecho no paso desapercibido para Anthony

-Nos retiramos?-dijo Anthony iba sin entender iiba pensando hasta que entendio-noooooooooooooooooooooooo , no puede ser , ellos no pueden ,el no puede-Anthony corrio a la biblioteca y busco en un libro y corroboro lo dicho por harry ,_puro amor_…ahi estaba **"ciertos magos poderosos pueden hacer un feto aunque sean con una pareja del mismo sexo , uno de los elementos fundamentales es el complemento perfecto de la sangre y magia ,aparte de un amor sincero" **al principio se descoloco pero luego sonrio , podria vengarse de harry por rechazarle y de snape por ser el amor de harry.

Anthony tomo un pergamino y le redacto a Rita Skeeter la serie de acontesimientos ocurridos desde el inicio de clases ,la idea era hacerla deducir sobre el embarazo de harry ,al dia siguiente una lechuza le confirmaba a Anthony que la historia seria contada y que si podia enviarle una foto de harry , Anthony se las ingenio y con una camara digital saco la foto ,le explico a Skeeter como revelarla en un laboratorio muggle y se quedo absolutamente tranquilo , sabia que con eso lograria herir a quien le habia herido su orgullo y corazon ,porque Harry no sabia que El lo amaba con desesperacion y que haria lo que fuese para separarle de ese murcielago.

Severus estaba mas tranquilo en la ultima revision su hija crecia bien ,y la magia de el era absolutamente compatible con la de su chiquita , harry iba bastante bien en sus estudios para los examenes muggles y los extasis ,eso si cada dia dormia menos ,no encontraba posicion que fuese comoda, Sev todos los dias lo ayudaba a relajarse y le ponia tonicos para que no le quedasen estrias ni nada ,a la larga harry lograba dormir solo si sev le abrazaba y acariciaba su vientre ,a la larga era lo unico que lo relajaba y asi se durmieron.A la mañana Severus se desperto gracias a que Dobby lo movia , Severus miro al elfo y se llevo el dedo a la boca en señal de silencio , Dobby salio a la salita y Snape se puso pantalones y una bata , cerro la puerta y vio a Albus dumbledore en las llamas de su chimenea

-Albus, pasa algo?-pregunto el profesor extrañado

-Tenemos que Hablar-dijo Dumblediore preocupado , sev insonorizo la salita para no molestar a Harry ,nunca penso que el dia que temian llegaria tan pronto

Harry desperto y la cama estaba vacia , como ya no andaba con los mareos se incorporo rapidamente ,se puso sus lentes ,la puerta de la habitacion estaba cerrada ,Kyllie desperto tambien ya que harry sintio repentinas ganas de ir al baño , ahora su hijita decidio que era buena idea jugar con la vejiga de su padre.Salio del baño y la puerta seguia cerrada , al abrirla vio que muchas cosas en la pieza estallaban y la cabeza de dumbledore en la chimenea , harry trato de escuchar algo pero Sev habia insonorizado la salita , harry se paro en el marco de la puerta y Albus le aviso a Severus que harry ya estaba ahi ,Sev se dio vuelta y abrazo a harry ,harry lo miro extrañado

-que pasa Sev?

-Amor…deberias quedarte aqui-dijo snape mirando a su novio

-Que pasa?

-Estamos en primera plana del Profeta y muchos padres quieren una explicacion

-Kyllie?

-Si..eso y el echo que yo sea un profesor de aqui ,ex mortifago y tu el niño que vivio

-No soy un niño Severus

-Harry , Sev porque no vienen para aca-harry se vistio rapidamente y se fue a la oficina del director de la mano de su novio ,los alumnos se corrian a su paso no por la expresion de Snape sino por la de harry ,al llegar sev dio la contraseña

-Galletas con Nutella-la gargola se abrio ,ambos subieron a la escala y esta subia ,al llegar llegaron a la oficina de dumbledore ,dentro estaban mcgonagall ,lupin y vector ,aparte de Poppy

-Profesor como paso?-pregunto harry

-No lo se harry , nadie de aqui ha hablado con la prensa ,los del ED tampoco , kizas se filtro de alguna manera

-Esa foto…no es magica…como-dijo Severus

-Una camara digital-dijo harry ,quien tiene una camara digital , aqui en el castillo….quien podria ser

-Amor la pregunta es que hacemos-dijo Severus

-Lo primero mantener la calma-dijo Dumbledore-de momento sigue siendo solamente un rumor ,en la foto se rumorea que Harry esta embarazado , pero no esta confirmado

-Que podemos hacer-pregunto harry

-O lo niegas o lo afirmas-dijo dumbledore-esto no es algo que puedas ocultar por mucho tiempo

-Que pasara con Severus…puede ir a Azkaban?

-Legalmente no , Luppin no ha puesto una denuncia sobre el y tu ya eres mayor de edad-dijo sinistra tratando de calmar a la pareja de su amigo

-Y ud…que problema puede tener por…kyllie-pregunto harry

-Muchacho por mi no te preocupes

-Pero la junta de padres?-dijo harry

-ellos no pueden hacer nada , no han habido quejas de Severus desde que comenzo su relacion con harry de echo para la mayoria de los estudiantes harry es un santo por tener de buen humor al profesor-dijo Minerva

-Amor que opinas-dijo Harry indeciso

-Quizas deberias escribir una declaracion ,o dar una entrevista algo oficial ,en el que digas que si estas embarazado y que el otro padre soy yo ,que estas bien y que todos somos felices con la noticia , sacarle la sordides al tema-dijo Severus

-No hay nada sordido aqui-dijo harry-pero sigo si saber quien…quien pudo…EL…ESE MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA FUE-Severus se acerco a harry se agacho a la altura del vientre y dijo

-Papi no dijo maldito hijo de puta kyllie porque papi sabe que ese no es lenguaje correcto..cierto papi?-harry se avergonzo-calmate amor que a Kyllie no le hace bien ,acuerdate que siente todo lo que sientes tu?

-Disculpa-dijo harry bajando la cabeza

-No hay problemas , quien crees que lo hizo amor?-pregunto severus mirando a su novio

-Anthony ,hace unos dias me encaro ,me dijo que esperaba que te dejase y no entendia el porque estaba gordo

-No me digas que le dijiste?-pregunto severus son creerlo

-No…pero despues ,cuando me iba le dije , nos retiramos , no le di importancia..siempre me refiero en plural ahora , no lo pense

-Ese idiota es mas inteligente de lo que pense-dijo Severus-ya amor relajate

-Es cierto harry , ahora debes pensar en mi nieta nada mas-dijo Lupin , harrry se sento y miro al profesor y vio el diario

-Profesor puedo leer el articulo?-pregunto harry

-Sr Potter ,nosotros prefeririamos que no leyera ,asi no se altera-dijo poppy un poco asustada al ver como estaba harry ,si anthony hubiese aparecido este hubiese muerto

-madam le prometo que no lo hare ,pero necesito saber que dicen asi yo tendre claro que decir…por favor

-Ok ,pero sin alterarse-dijo Dumbledore y le paso el profeta a Harry ,el chico lo abrio y lo primero que vio fue una imagen de el con su mochila…en ese minuto comenzo a sollozar

-Amor que pasa-pregnto Severus pensando que le ofendia lo que leia y hary le miro y dijo

-Soy una ballena…me veo horrible-Severus abrazo al chico y mientras le hacia cariño en la espalda le contesto

-Tu estas bellisimo amor , nunca seras una ballena solo estas esperando un bebe , estas bellisimo amor

-Estas ciego..mirame-dijo harry viendo el diario

-Estas bello y yo te adoro…no te martirices por la foto de un idiota que sigue ardido porque preferiste a este viejo que a el.

-Tienes razon en todo ,menos en lo de viejo…te amo-ambos comenzaron a leer el reportaje que decia **"Querias lectoras y lectores por una fuente con pruebas nos hemos enterado del ultimo rumor que corre en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechiceria , si hace meses dimos a conocer la informacion de que el niñoquevivio estaba involucrado sentimentalmente con el profesor de pociones de la escuela severus Snape ,que no solamente le lleva 20 años y fue un reconocido mortifago redimido segun nuestras fuentes ,sino que ademas Snape fue compañero de generacion con los padres de Potter y segun cuentan odiaba a los padres del joven y este odio tambien alcanzo al mismiso harry potter ,hasta que sorprendiendo a todo el mundo Severus snape se le declaro en una clase comenzando un idilio.**

**En ese minuto el ministro de la magia Cornelius Fudge fue al colegio Hogwarts a aclarar la situacion recibiendo como respuesta que no solo era cierta la relacion sino que contaba con el apoyo del mismisimo Albus Dumbledore director del colegio y tambien por el actual tutor de harry potter el profesor Remus Lupin , haciendo que Fudge solo comentase que el profesor Snape no le hacia clases a Potter ya que este habia abandonado el ramo de pociones y que la vida privada del Sr potter era asunto de el nada mas ,ya que si el tutor no se oponia a esa relacion el ministerio por mas en desacuerdo que estuviese no podia tomar cartas en el asunto.**

**Ahora el ultimo rumor es que la pareja se aprontaria a ser padres ,si mis queridas Lectoras , Hary Potter aka elniñoquevivio estaria esperando un hijo con Severus Snape ,al parecer el profesor que es reconocido como un hombre iracundo habria obligado a Potter a darle una prueba de su amor y un heredero y potter siendo un niño necesitado del amor y aprobacion de todo el mundo habria accedido.**

**Lo que es preocupante es que ambos habrian mantenido relaciones intimas a vista y paciencia del claustro y alumnado ,muchos alumnos afirman que apesar de todos saber hacian la vista gorda por tratarse de uno de los profesores favoritos del director y el alumno favorito.Ahora el circulo de hierro no ha querido comentar nada ,pero es muy comun ver a harry rodeado de sus compañeros que no le dejan a sol ni a sombra y el claustro al parecer tambien estaria enterado pero por miedo a represalias no han hablado.En caso de confirmarse este rumor la asociacion de padres podrian llevar una queja con respecto a la gestion de Dumbledore como director y pedir la automatica destitucion de Severus Snape del cargo de profesor de pociones y jefe de la honorable casa Slytherin…solo el futuro nos dira que le deparara al niñoquevivio ,lo unico claro es que al chico le gusta la fama y hace lo que sea por tenerla y que Snape quiere aprovecharse de el y este lo deja"**

-Esto es un monton de basura-dijo harry-profesor como puedo dar una declaracion sin que sea tergiversada.

-Podrias mandarla via pergamino y hechizarlo si tratan de cambar algo de lo escrito les llega una maldicion o si quieres podemos citar a una reunion con el consejo estudiantil y algunos medios y hacerle el hechizo que uso la srta granger para el ED.

-A mi me parece la segunda opcion ,que dices tu amor-dijo harry

-Me parece…entonces una conferencia sera y quien sea lo que merlin quiera-dijo Severus


	35. SHIT AND TIPPERS MIERDA Y PAÑALES

Aviso:Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.Estos son de JK "mecagoenlareinatotalparaesosoymsaricaqueella" Rowling. Si no te gusta la acccion chico-chico mejor sal corriendo de aki. Esto es solo para diversion no gano nada haciendo esto solo divertirme.Este es harry/snape mi primero va lento y nada hope you like.Pensamientos van en cursiva , gracias por los reviews...toi demasiado happy con ellos y si se que a veces soy media ezquisofrenica para escribir...pero es mi estilo..tratare de mejorar ortografia etc etc..oki? y si me ekivoco en alguna palabrita sorry no pidan mi cabecita en bandeja de plata...plis recuerden cursiva son los pensamientos , negrita son las cartas o notas y lo normal son los textos...no se se si habia aclarado eso pero porsiaca y REVIEWS..SI KIERO REVIEWS ,DIGO ALGO PARA SABER QUE ESTO ES LEIDO , espero que les guste este capitulo...GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS...XIEXIE 

SHIT AND TIPPERS

Harry decidio no ir a clases ese dia,pero para el desayuno ya todos los alumnos estaban enterado de lo que salia en el profeta , los amigos directos de Harry estaban emputecidos , la mayoria habia ido a visitar al director para ver en que lo podian ayudar ,mientras Ginny draco hermione ron y Blaise fueron a visitar a harry ,entregarle las materias que habia perdido por el dia

-Mariposito quien fue?

-No te lo dire gunny

-Pero

-Si lo sabes eres capaz de hacerle una imperdonable

-Puedes apostar tu culo que si

-Ves…ginny no quiero que Kyllie pierda a su madrina antes del bautizo

-Yo se quien fue-dijo blaise-Fue Goldsmith?

-Blaise

-Claro que fue el…lo mato-dijo Ginny saliendo , Draco y ron la atajaron

-Amor estas inquietando a harry..eso no le hace bien a Kyllie

-Disculpame cariño-dijo la chica sentandose al lado de harry

-No ginny nada que perdonar no es como que yo no lo pensase o Severus de echo esta en clases con el ahora y creeme que no quisiera estar en sus zapatos-dijo harry sabiendo como estaba la clase o por lo menos imaginandoselo.

Severus estaba en el salon de clases haciendo la clase de pociones para los que habian pasado el examen , Pansy habia permanecido en clases para estar con dean y averiguar quien habia sido el bocazas y draco ,hermione con ron tenian permiso del profesor para faltar al igual que bLaise.Severus se paro fue al final del salon lanzo con toda sus fuerzas las tizas los alumnos se asustaron menos pansy y dean ,Severus estaba mas cabreado que nunca

-Ahora tropa de inutiles…con excepciones-miro a Pansy y dean-vamos a hacer veritaserum

-Profesor acaso el ministerio no lo tiene prohibido-pregunto Ernie McMilliam

-Tengo un permiso especial de dumbledore-dijo Snape para luego mirar a Goldsmith-eso de ser el profesor favorito de dumbledore me da ciertas licencias ,como dijo cierta periodista que escribio un bellisimo articulo sobre mi novio y yo-las bocas de muchos alumnos se abrieron , severus jamas se referia a harry de esa manera a no ser en su circulo mas intimo-Luego de preparar la pocion cada uno la probara

-Me muero de ganas de probarla-dijo Pansy entusiasmada-Quien hara las preguntas profesor

-Muy buena pregunta Srta parkinson , yo hare las preguntas a no ser que alguno de uds quiera hacerle a otro alumno una pregunta ,claro no muy personal.

-Genial-dijo Dean y partieron haciendo la solucion , Snape sonreia ,sabia que Pansy mordaz como buena Slytherin habia preguntado para asustar a Goldsmith ,pero Snape no iba a preguntarle nada a esa escoria , no iba a caer tan bajo pero conocia a su alumna y no se iba a aguantar.

-Profesor…este veritaserum es el normal o es de otro tipo-dijo Pansy reconociendo la formula

-No esta es una formula que me entregaron hace un tiempo atras , la gracia de este veritaserum que apesar de que uno debe decir la verdad ,recuerda lo dicho ,no queda en estado de inconciencia total…10 puntos a Slytherin por reconocer que la formula no era la usual…parece que la compañia del Sr Thomas a echo maravillas en su historial…creo que le concedere 5 puntos a gryffindor por eso.Dean sonrio y termino su formula al igual que pansy y asi toda la clase , Sev reviso caldero por caldero-bueno quien quiere partir

-Yo profesor-dijo Pansy

-Bueno beba…y quien le preguntara?

-Yo-dijo Dean

-mmmm ok-dijo Severus , Pansy bebio una cuchara pequeña ,a los 10 segundos cambio su expresion.-Tu nombre es pansy Thomas

-No pero me gustaria

-Esta lista , apresurate-dijo Snape

-Te importa que no sea sangre pura…como draco

-No…no me importa nada ,solo me importa que me ames como yo te amo a ti gryffindor

-La solucion de la srta Parkinson esta correcta..10 puntos para slytherin , quien quiere ahora

-Yo-dijo dean

-Ok…beba-dean bebio-Su nombre es dean thomas?

-Si

-y quiere a la srta parkinson

-no la quiero ,estoy loco por ella si me pidiera la luna se la daria porque es lo mas bello que me paso en la vida

-la consistencia esta correcta…10 puntos para Gryffindor..ahora sera el turno del Sr Goldsmith-Anthony palidecio se acerco con su caldero-beba-Anthony bebio una cucharada-Ud va a Ravenclaw

-Si soy un orgulloso miembro de Ravenclaw

-Ok…-dijo Severus y pansy se acerco y pregunto

-Anthony tu mandaste la foto de harry y echaste a correr el rumor que harry esta embarazado

-Si y lo haria mil veces porque harry me deberia querer a mi no al murcielago

-Ok 10 puntos para ravenclaw ya que la formula estaba bien echa pero le quitare 50 por llamarme murcielago y al profesor Dumbledore amara tener una platica con ud ,le dara gusto saber que fue ud el que echo a correr el rumor sobre mi pareja y rece porque pueda pasar el año-siguio la examinacion sin problemas.

Al salir de clases Blaise esperaba a fuera del aula de pociones al salir Goldsmith este lo tomo de la pechera y lo estrello contra una pared

-Asi que te gusta dar entrevistas maldito puto-combo en el hocico-asi que te gusta hablar de otros-combo en el estomago y patada en la nariz-de mis amigos no-patada en las bolas-Anthony se retorcia de dolor en el suelo y Blaise le pego una patada en las costillas ,Snape salio del aula y vio la escena

-Sr Zabinni por merlin

-Disculpe profesor

-Tenia que manchar el piso…3 puntos menos a Slytherin por botar basura..ah veo que la basura tendra que ir a enfermeria…Sr McMillian podria escoltar al Sr Goldsmith a la enfermeria y ud Sr Zabinni

-Voy a cambiarme el uniforme y este lo quemo

-Asi se habla-dijo snape mientras iba a la habitacion que compartia con harry ,al llegar vio a su novio echado en la cama

-Hola cariño-dijo Severus sonriendo

-Hola amor…como estuvo la clase

-Bien ,goldsmith confeso lo que habia echo y zabinni lo molio a palos

-Oh…dia productivo , me alegro

-Si…has pensado en mañana

-Si…vas a estar conmigo

-Eso ni siquiera deberias preguntarlo ,yo estare contigo y si quieres hablo ,ademas tus amigos estaran contigo , no tienes nada que temer

-Espero que tengas razon…quiero comer

-Bueno…lasagna

-siiiiiiiii-harry y Severus comieron y se metieron a la cama ,Sev trataba de relajar a harry ,y en el camino se termino quedando dormido ,harry se abrazo a el y trato de conciliar el sueño ,a la hora del desayuno y delante de todo el colegio,dumbledore anunciaria su embarazo y luego harry tendria a puertas cerrada una junta con la asociacion de padres y gente del profeta ,del quisquilloso y el corazon de bruja.

A la mañan siguiente desperto y vio al objeto de su deseo arreglandose frente al espejo , Sev le miro enternecido mientras daba los ultimos ajustes a su traje

-Como dormiste cariño

-Mal…tengo miedo Sev..y si nos separan

-no pueden tu eres mayor de edad..calma amor que a la niña no le hace bien

-Lo se mi amor lo se ,me voy a duchar

-Ok te espero con el desayuno y luego te pones tu capa de invisibilidad y nos vamos donde albus no quiero que seas acosado

-Y los chicos?

-Deben estar en el comedor y luego dumbledore se los llevara al despacho , tu tranquilo que todo estara bien ok…anda a ducharte-harry se ducho ,vistio , desayuno y salio con su capa invisible al igual que Severus ,caminaron al despacho de dumbledore ,en la escalera se saco la capa ,Severus le dio un beso sostuvo su mano y ambos entraron al despacho ,este parecia 4 veces su tamaño y habia una mesa larga en la cabecera habian dos sillas y los reporteros y padres de famila estaban sentados a los lados estando con los amigos de harry entremedio para vigilar lo que escribian ,sobretodo los del profeta ,a la cita habian acudido ademas el profesor Lupin ,la profesora mcGonagall y madam pompfrey en caso que harry se sintiese mal.y una visita inesperada el mismisimo ministro de la magia

-Harry Severus ,pasen pasen los estabamos esperando-dijo Dumbledore muy contento , Harry no se soltaba de Severus y este lo miraba con ternura-Sres les presento a Harry potter ,alumno de 7mo año de la casa gryffindor y quien vencio a Voldemort-ese ultimo punto lo dijo bien lento para que todos se dieran cuenta con quien hablaba-y bueno al profesor Snape lo deben conocer ya-la junta asintio , harry siguio caminando y todos veian el vientre del muchacho , harry se sentia incomodo con todas esas miradas ,miro a Severus y este solo le sonrio y susurro "estas bello" harry sonrio con eso y se sento ,Severus lo hizo a su lado ,los amigos miraban a harry infundiendole animos , dumbledore se aclaro la garganta y dijo-Bueno ya que estan los interesados podriamos partir esta junta ,harry si nos haces el favor-harry miro a todo el mundo asustado y espero que alguien hablase

-Bueno Sr Potter que tiene que decir a su favor ,supongo que tiene claro que una relacion como la suya con un profesor esta absolutamente prohibida ,diganos porque deberiamos permitir que el sr Snape o ud permanescan en el colegio..esta no es una situacion tipica,supongo que lo sabe

-Bueno , quisiera decir primero que mi vida no es la tipica de alguien de 17 años ,a esta edad la mayoria tiene como mayor estress pasar los examenes ,yo tuve que vencer a un mago que se suponia invensible.Desde que naci a los 11 años yo no supe que era mago ,desde los 11 a los 16 voldemort trato de matarme por lo bajo una vez al año , basicamente nunca tuve esperanza de vivir lo que estoy viviendo.

-Que es eso Sr potter?-pregunto Cornelius Fudge

-La felicidad Sr ,soy feliz ,estoy enamorado de alguien que me corresponde y que me ama por ser yo ,no por una cicatriz y ademas dentro de 3 meses o menos sere padre de una niña preciosa.

-Entonces esta reconociendo que esta embarazado sr potter-dijo una bruja que venia del profeta

-Si , estoy esperando un bebe de mi prometido ,Severus Snape-dijo harry decidido-y soy mas feliz de lo que nunca crei ser.

-Sr Potter porque inicio una relacion con un profesor con el cual ud no se llevaba bien?-pregunto un miembro de la junta

-Con el profesor Snape empezamos a tratarnos fuera de la clase de pociones ,el me enseñaba oclumancia y legeremancia , aparte me ayudo en el entrenamiento fisico para enfrentar a Voldemort ,en ese aspecto nos empezamos a conocer de verdad y el era el unico que no era condecendiente conmigo y eso me hacia bien.

-Sr Snape en que pensaba cuando se metio con un alumno-dijo un mienbro de la junta

-No fue algo planeado-dijo Snape-solo paso ,aunque influyo bastante lo maduro que es harry para la edad que tiene y por pasar por las cosas que paso ,las cuales pude ver de primera mano en las clases de oclumancia ,la vida de el no era la que pensaba , ademas yo jamas me habria imaginado que me enamoraria a estas alturas de mi vida ,menos que lo haria de harry y que este me corresponderia en sentimientos siendo el quien es y teniendo el futuro prometedor que tenia.

-Ok…para el profeta…harry como fecundaste al bebe

-Le hago el dibujito-dijo harry mordazmente ,ahi ron y ginny ahogaron una risita y Snape sonrio orgulloso de su novio

-No me refiero a que pocion uso?

-Ninguna

-Eso es imporsible-dijo un miembro de la junta

-No no lo es-dijo harry

-Lo que el Sr Potter quiere decir es que no hubo pocion de por medio ,al parecer nuestra sangre y magia son altamente compatibles por ende pudimos crear a la bebe sin pocion mediante-dijo Snape ,ahi todos callaron ,la bebe no habia sido planificada y eso cambiaba para mejor las cosas ,ademas de hablar del poder de ambos magos.

-Ud quedo embarazado siendo menor de edad-dijo la bruja de la revista-siendo un niño

-Si ,pero ud comprendera que quien a visto los horrores de ver muerto a tus seres queridos ,de enfrentarte a un mago como voldemort,bueno uno crece rapidamente sin importar lo que diga el carnet ,ademas Severus jamas y hago enfasis en el jamas se aprovecho de mi.Antes de que fuesemos pareja bueno yo no creia en las relaciones monogamicas ,no tenia interes de asentarme y Sev cambio eso en mi ,yo solo les pido la oportunidad de ser feliz.

-Ud pensaba ser auror..que pasara con eso ya que no toma pociones-pregunto un miembro de la junta

-Yo cambie mi carrera , decidi estudiar Pedagogia

-oh-dijeron todos

-Bueno como sabemos que nuestros hijos no corrern peligro-pregunto una madre

-Porque habrian de correr peligro?-dijo harry-aqui nadie obligo a nadie a hacer nada ,yo me enamore de mi profesor y tuve la gracia que el me correspondiese ,si algunos de sus hijos tienen la suerte de enamorarse y ser correspondidos bien por ellos ,aqui no se penso que el fuese mi profesor y yo su alumno ,eramos solo dos personas que sufrieron mas de lo que podian decir y que decidieron estar juntos-la madre de familia sonrio ante esa respuesta.

-Como le van a poner a su hija-pregunto la periodista de el profeta

-lo siento no vamos a decir eso-dijo Severus

-Sr Snape que va a pasar con la paternidad de su hija-pregunto Cornelius Fudge

-Que quiere decir con eso?-pregunto Severus y a fudge le recordo cuando defendio a harry por los castigo de umbridge

-Bueno no permitira que sea bastarda o si?-dijo Fudge y la magia de harry y de Sev se descontrolo un poco moviendo los papeles ,los miembros de la junta y periodistas no podian creerlo , fudge se dio cuenta que habia metido las patas a fondo y todos le miraban de manera reprobatoria

-Ella tiene a sus dos padres ,y sera reconocida por ambas partes-respondio el profesor de pociones molesto…harry respiraba para no empezar a romper las cosas

-Pero el apellido-pregunto Fudge tratando de no intimidarse

-El apellido sera el de Severus y nosotros nos casaremos despues que termine el año escolar por decision mia-dijo Harry-Alguna pregunta?

-Sr Potter ud entiende que su situacion es irregular al igual que la del profesor Snape

-Lo se ,pero si pudiesen entender…yo no planificaba estar vivo y de echo luego de la batalla cai en coma y Sev me saco.El me hace feliz y viceversa y con nuestra relacion no le hacemos daño a nadie

-Si pero Sr Potter el es un profesor-dijo fudge

-Lo se ,pero a mi no me hace clases , hacen excepciones con cosas mas terribles y hemos sido discretos ,si la prensa se ha enterado es por gente que me ha querido herir-dijo harry en ese punto Dumbledore intervino

-Sres ,el tutor de harry el Sr Lupin siempre estuvo de acuerdo con la relacion y mas aun con los felices acontesimientos ademas el Sr Potter y el sr Snape han sido realmente discretos ,incluso si no fuese porque el Sr Goldsmith ayudo a la escritura de ambos articulos el asunto no se hubiese filtrado ,esta claro que el Sr Potter iba a tener que comunicar que iba a ser padre pero la idea era hacerlo de una manera mas privada.

-Pero es que harry es el elegido ,el que vencio a Voldemort , el deberia tener claro que su vida seria de escrutinio publico-dijo una periodista del profeta

-Yo no elegi estar marcado para matar a esa serpiente con delirios de grandeza , una profecia asi lo dijo por ende si quiero mantener mi vida privada de esa manera tengo derecho…no soy un animal de feria-dijo harry

-Bueno que decide la junta-pregunto Dumbledore

-Bueno teniendo todos los antecedentes podemos concluir que esta es una situacion especial y que nunca se ha dado ,pero es cierto el Sr Potter jamas ha tenido una vida normal por ende mientras todo se maneje con discrecion no vemos porque habriamos de oponernos a que el profesor continue dando clases en la escuela.

-Muchisimas gracias-dijo Severus

-Harry donde piensas tener a tu bebe

-No puedo revelar eso por Seguridad ,todavia hay mortifagos sueltos y no queremos que nuestra niña viva bajo el escrutinio publico ,solo puedo decir que estoy siendo atendido desde que supe de mi estado por alguien muy competente y que se ha dedicado con mucho cariño y paciencia-poppy se sonrojo un poco ante lo dicho por harry

-Y elegiste a los padrinos de tu hija

-Si…Draco malfoy sera el padrino y Ginevra Weasley la madrina-dijo Severus Snape-Draco es mi ahijado y Ginevra la mejor amiga de harry

-Sres voy a permitir una ultima pregunta por medio-dijo Dumbledore

-Harry como crees que tomarian tus padres ,el echo que seas gay y que estes esperando un hijo del profesor Snape-pregunto una periodista de el profeta de manera insidiosa

-Ellos estarian felices porque no me estoy mintiendo y ademas por darles un nieto al cual malcriar..cierto Remus

-No podria haberlo dicho mejor harry-dijo el licantropo

-Sr Snape ,como se sintio cuando supo que iba a ser padre

-Como el mago mas feliz que piso la tierra.

-Cuando harry termine el colegio uds se iran del castillo o seguiran viviendo aqui?

-No lo sabemos enrealidad-dijo harry-supongo que eso se vera en el minuto

-Doy por concluida esta reunion , hora debo comunicarle al alumnado que el Sr Potter esta embarazado y que el profesor Snape sigue en su puesto y luego castigar al Sr Goldsmith por calumniar a un profesor-dijo Dumbledore ,todos salieron menos harry y sus amigos

-Profesor

-Digame Potter?-dijo Dumbledore

-Pense que ud iba a anunciar el embarazo antes de la reunion

-No…preferi dejarlo para el almuerzo ,queria asegurarme que el comite no pondria ningun problema ,ademas cuando esto salga mañana publicado muchos padres querran quemarme vivo,pero no podran.

Todos bajaron a clases y la mañana paso rapida ,en exceso para harry ,a la hora de almuerzo , "las chicas de harry" lo llevaron y comenzaron a llenar su plato como era costumbre ,Severus a lo lejos solo sonreia ,le encantaba ver como su chico era cuidado por las chicas ,dumbledore llego y se aclaro la garganta todo el salon quedo en silecio

-Queridos alumnos , bueno desde el inicio de clases se han escuchado rumores con respecto al Sr Potter ,bueno la mayoria de estos no son ciertos ,el Sr Potter no tiene ningun tumor ni maldicion ,la verdad es que el Sr Potter esta esperando un bebe del profesor Snape.Este echo ha sido ya informado a la asociacion de padres de familia la cual aprobo la permanencia en el colegio tanto del profesor como del alumno ,asi que si algun alumno quisiera pasar informacion al respecto es inutil ya que en la reunion han habido gente de otros medios reporteando.Solo puedo sugerir que no molesten al Sr potter con preguntas que puedan afectar su estado..y sin nada mas les deseo a todos un buen almuerzo..oh linguinni.

Todo el comedor se quedo callado y harry comenzo a comer ,luego en las horas de clases las chicas de otras casa se acercaban a felicitarlo ,incluso algunas se atrevieron a felicitar al profesor

------------------------MIEMBRO DE LA ORDEN SEVERUSIANA--------------------and bloody proud of it 


	36. BABYSHOWER FIESTA DE BEBE

Aviso:Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.Estos son de JK "mecagoenlareinatotalparaesosoymsaricaqueella" Rowling. Si no te gusta la acccion chico-chico mejor sal corriendo de aki. Esto es solo para diversion no gano nada haciendo esto solo divertirme.Este es harry/snape mi primero va lento y nada hope you like.Pensamientos van en cursiva , gracias por los reviews...toi demasiado happy con ellos y si se que a veces soy media ezquisofrenica para escribir...pero es mi estilo..tratare de mejorar ortografia etc etc..oki? y si me ekivoco en alguna palabrita sorry no pidan mi cabecita en bandeja de plata...plis recuerden cursiva son los pensamientos , negrita son las cartas o notas y lo normal son los textos...no se se si habia aclarado eso pero porsiaca y REVIEWS..SI KIERO REVIEWS ,DIGO ALGO PARA SABER QUE ESTO ES LEIDO , espero que les guste este capitulo...GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS...XIEXIE tego empleo ahora pr eso me demoro mas en escribir ademas que esta no es lo unica historia que publico pero trtare de actualizar prnto tengo otro haryxseverus aki y en slasheaven (alla esta mas adelantado) ,porque aki lo odian (reviews de odio y todo el asunto) pero si les tinca se llama stop dimentica ,subire mas capitulos pero no todavia, en slaseaven esa historia tiene prioridad como aki esta la tiene. 

BABYSHOWER

Luego llego noviembre,pasaron los escandalos ,el corazon de bruja mostro la historia como harry y Severus querian ,la de dos almas que habian vivido demasiado y que despues de muchisimo dolor eran felices ,el quisquilloso no le dio mucha relevancia al tema ,apesar de ser el que mas informacion tenia y el profeta trato de dar un pefil al tema que no era el esperado pero al hacerlo a la periodista empezaron a salirle unos granos por ende tomo el tema de una manera sobria pero sin ayudar ni perjudicar a la pareja.  
Dumbledore sufrio por un par de dias la furia de muchas de las familias mas conservadoras que no aceptaban bien la relacion homosexual entre Harry y Sev y mas aun que el bebe fuera a nacer fuera del matrimonio , Dumbledore a veces y se daba la tarea de responder ,harry cada dia dependia mas de su novio.

Mientras la preparacion del babyshower iba viento en popa el esfuerzo en conjunto daba grandes frutos tal como en su minuto lo hiciese el Ed , al cabo de unas semanas de reuniones y preparaciones ya estaba todo listo.

-Ya tenemos todo cierto-pregunto hermione

-Si ,tendremos que dividirnos en equipos yo creo-dijo Pansy

-Porque-pregunto Ron

-Porque sino harry y snapy pooh van a sospechar…deberiamos dividirnos en 3 equipos ,el primero rapta a harry ,el segundo termina los detalles y el tercero rapta a snapy

-Tu crees que funcione amor-pregunto Dean

-claro ,miren apenas salga harry con snapy de su pieza nosotros entramos

-Super bien pansy pero ,creo que tendran que haber personas en el desayuno o sino harry va a sospechar-dijo Ginny

-Tienes razon ,entonces la mitad va al desayuno la mitad prepara y de ahi dividimos en 3 grupos y kizas blaise pueda entrar a clases al igual que dean y seamus con neville y ron-dijo Lavender

-Entonces asi lo haremos ,ademas vienen mi mama ayudar

-Genial ,la sra Weasley es una genia para estas cosas-dijo Draco

-Ya sincronicemos los relojes-dijo hermione y con eso daban inicio a la operacion Babyshower -mientras en el dormitorio que compatian harry y Severus ,harry estaba en el baño mirandose desnudo mienrtas Sev le miraba desde la cama

-Amor-dijo harry desde el baño

-Que pasa harry-pregunto Severus preocupado al ver la cara de su novio

-No me veo –dijo harry desnudo-ahora se lo que debe sentir dudley y no es bonito

-Como no te vez,que no te ves?

-MI…..tu sabes , tu parte favorita mia…la que usas como juguete

-Oh…-dijo Sev evitando reirse y mirando aquella parte de la anatomia de harry que le gustaba tanto-bueno amor ,este dia llegaria , yo lo veo en todo caso…esta durmiendo al parecer y se ve de lo mas tierno

-jaja muy gracioso –dijo harry mosqueado-no veo mis piernas tampoco ni los zapatos ,no puedo ponerme la ropa solo y cada 5 minutos voy al baño-harry estaba al borde del llanto-TOI MAS GORDO QUE CRABBE!-Severus se paro y fue a abrazar a su desnudo novio con una botellita en la mano ,se agacho ,abrio la botella y empezo a espacir el contenido sobre el estomago de harry

-No te preocupes Kyllie por los berrinches de tu papi…en el fondo esta feliz de estar embarazado ,solo anda un poco emocionado porque vas a llegar , ahora te voy a poner una cremita ,si puedieras ver a tu papa ,esta tan bello-Severus miro a harry-realmente hermoso ,siempre lo has sido…

-Sev…lo dices enserio

-Claro amor , mira yo estoy aqui para ayudarte harry ,no estas solo , yo feliz de ayudarte a vestirte y a desvestirte

-Todavia quieres hacer el amor conmigo?-pregunto harry haciendo un puchero

-Pero claro…porque no habria-dijo Sev mirandolo casi de manera depredadora

-Porque no me veo bien...porque paresco un globo con mi panza

-Te vez increiblmente sexy con tu pancita , sublime-Severus se acerco y comenzo a besar a su desnudo y panzon novio ,harry correspondia todo mas que feliz ,y asi empezaron una session de sexo matutino en la cual Sev le demostro a su amor cuanto le excitaba y amaba ,embarazado o no.

-te amo lo sabias-dijo harry abrazado a sev

-Si…pero no me canso de escucharlo-dijo Snape ,ambos se levantaron , Sev ayudo a su novio a vestirse y salieron a desayunar ,iban de la mano y muchos alumnos los saludaban ,Snape estaba de mejor humor desde que todo habia salido a la luz publica , sobretodo porque todas las chicas lo veian casi con ternura y Harry era cuidado por el cuerpo femenino de Hogwarts (profesoras incluidas) .

La rutina era que Sev dejaba a Harry en su mesa y se iba a la de el ,ahi las chicas tomaban el control.Aunque ese dia habia menos gente al parecer , Harry buscaba a sus amigas cuando llego Hermione corriendo con un paquete en las manos

-Harry mis padres te mandan esto-harry abrio el paquete y no entendia lo que veia ahi ,su amiga lo miraba espectante asi que prefirio preguntarle

-Mione ,Que son?

-Cosas para cuando a Kyllie le empiecen a salir los dientes ,mira tienes esto para que muerda ,esto para la limpieza de las encias y esto que es el anestesico. , es muy importante que cuide sus dientes desde que son de leche ,asi cuando le salgan los definitivos no tendra que usar frenillos ni nada

-Wow…gracias…oye como se tomaron tus papas que yo estuviese embarazado

-Al parecer nada de "este mundo" les sorprende-dijo Hermione luego miro la pancita de su amigo puso la mano sobre esta y dijo-hola preciosa…tus papis te han dejado dormir…espero que si mi nenita bellisima , hoy te llegaron mas regalos ,seras una bebota concentida…cierto que si…cierto-harry la miraba como si le hubiese salido una segunda cabeza a lo que la chica le lanzo una mirada fulminante-Ya come y no me mires asi

-Yo no digo nada

-Nunca tuve sobrinos ni primos ok

-Ok..oye no veo ni a Ginny ni a pansy ni a luna ni Lavender

-Wow ,no me habia dado cuenta ,deben estar por ahi , lavender no salia del dormitorio cuando sali y ginny debe estar con draco revolcandose por ahi…tu sabes parecen conejos ,oye que quieres desayunar

-Yo….quiero tostadas con caramelo

-Ok…quizas un poco de tocino te hara bien

-sisisisisisi-dijo harry emulando a un perrito

-Ya y una fruta y un tazon de leche

-Debo tomar leche?

-Si en el parto se pierde un diente en cantidad de calcio , la leche te hace bien a ti y a Kyllie

-Pero no me gusta , andale por esta vez

-Quieres que llame a Snape?…no cierto?…tomatela

-Maldicion…papi no dijo maldicion-hermione se rio un poco por como siempre que harry decia algo impropio le decia a la bebe que no .Hermione comia con su amigo mientras ron llegaba con un vestidito crochet echo por la Sra Weasley,mientras en la pieza de harry con sev , lavender ,pansy draco ,blaise,la profesora sinistra ,dobby decoraban , mientras ginny y luna estaban en la cocinas decorando la comida para el Babyshower , ya que todo el colegio sabia del embarazo de harry a nadie le sorprenderia la fiesta ,el asunto es que era sorpresa ,ni harry ni Severus tenian idea ,la Sra Weasley aparecio por la chimenea con mas comida al igual que los gemelos que cargaban un unicornio de peluche en tamaño real con montura y todo.

Harry partio a clases y con el aparecio el grupo 3 ,mientras el grupo 1 y grupo dos se preparaban para el asalto de ambas aulas y la Sra Weasley con la profesora Sinistra ultimaban detalles.McGonagall estaba al tanto del asalto asi que empezo su clase haciendo algo que no tuviese mucha relevancia.harry se sento con blaise y empezaron a trabajar , mientras Severus en su salon tenia clases con un 3ero lleno de puffys y leones , ese dia realmente lo detestaba ya que el estallido de calderos estaba a la orden del dia , solo el sexo matutino con su embarazado novio le ponia de buen humor y evitaba que los avada inundaran el salon

-Harry , como te sientes

-Bien blaise estoy embarazado no enfermo

-Claro uno trata de ser buen amigo y asi lo pagas…kyllie patea a tu padre de mi parte-la bebe comenzo a moverse inquieta y a patear sin cesar

-Gracias Capullo…eres mala influencia para mi niña te enteras

-1ero De nada gillipollas , 2do alguien debe hacerlo no?

-Eres un grandisimo puñetero-dijo harry y blaise miro el vientre ,harry nego con la cabeza y dijo-Papa no dijo capullo ,puñetero ,ni tio Blaise dijo Gillipollas-harry siguio acariciando su vientre mientras blaise ahogo una risita-podrias moderar tu vocabulario delante de mi niña

-sisis ya…sigamos trabajando mejor-dijo blaise cuando sintio que la puerta se abria con la fuerza de un sonoro alohomora y chicos enmascarados entraban y se dirigian hacia harry al llegar donde el uno le clavo la varita

-Harry Potter ,hemos venido por ti-dijo la voz

-que demonio…neville?-dijo harry antes de ser amarrado a una silla luego de vendarle los ojos , muchos alumnos no entendian y McGonagall se sonrio y les dejo salir detras salio Blaise con Dean y Seamus.

Severus Snape estaba a punto de mandarse un Avada a si mismo cuando sintio que la puerta se abrio de golpe ,ahi un encapuchado enmascarado dijo

-Expeliarmus-Entre dos sentaron a Snape en un asiento le vendaron los ojos y me amarraron al asiento y Se lo llevaron , uno de los enmascarados dijo

-Clase terminada-todos los chicos salieron , y ambos hombres fueron trasladados a la entrada de su habitacion , no sabian porque pero no se sentian amenazados ni nada quizas porque a pesar de todo los encapuchados no se habian atrevido a usar la fuerza ni porque habian risitas , en un minuto ambos pararon sin saber que estaban uno al lado de otro , las sillas pararon ,sintieron que se abria una puerta y que de dentro de esta salia un olor muy rico ,hary reconocio altiro el olor a tabasco y chocolate , no alcanzo a pensar nada cuando le quitaron la venda de loss ojos y desamarraron y escucho un

-SORPRESA!-harry y Severus abrieron los ojos y ahi estaban , todos sus amigos en su pieza que habia sido agrandada para la ocasion , los encapuchados se sacaron sus capuchas para transformarse en los amigos mas directos ,harry miro al lado y vio a su novio en sus mismas condiciones y sin pensarlo se abrazaron

-Sabias algo-pregunto harry

-Ni idea..tu-respondio de igual manera Sev y harry nego con la cabeza

-Como iban a saber si era sorpresa-dijo Ginny , no alcanzo a decir nada cuando ,la Sra Weasley llego a abrazar a harry y lo vio detenidamente

-Estas gigante hijo , se nota que Severus te cuida como es debido

-Eso es obvio Molly , harry lleva a mi princesita dentro-dijo Severus mosqueado por la desconfianza de la mujer ,Molly entendio altiro y le replico

-Debes entenderme Sev en menos de un año y medio pasaste de ser el enemigo numero 2 de harry a ser su novio y harry es como mi hijo

-Ya pero es mi pareja-dijo Severus

-Lo se Severus lo se-dijo molly , haber parate harry , este se paro y molly lo abrazo-estas bellisimo mi niño.

-Gracias Sra Weasley-dijo harry-wow ahora si que enloquesieron-dijo harry entrando a la pieza y viendo a sus amigos

-Bueno supusimos que Kyllie necesitaria un babyShower como la gente-dijo Hermione

-Wow-dijo Severus-estoy sin palabras

-Se acaba el mundo

-Snape sin palabras-dijeron los mellizos , las chicas sentaron a los amigos y aparecio la comida y la musica ,Severus y harry no podian Creerlo.

-Bueno bueno , y quienes van a ser los padrinos de la nena-pregunto Dumbledore

-Ginny y draco-dijo harry-como lo dije en la entrevista todavia no cambiamos de opinion

-Porque-pregunto Lupin

-Simple ,a Draco se lo prometi cuando era niño y ginny , bueno es su pareja ,es la mejor amiga de harry y no me gustaria enfrentarme a ella enojada…denuevo-dijo snape reconrdando coo la chica casi le habia maldecido

-Profesor me tiene miedo-dijo Ginny probando la torta con tabasco-mierda esto es cerdo como puedes comer esto harry

-Esta rico-dijo harry

-Tengo que recordarle Srta Weasley que casi me golpeo cuando peleamos con harry y que si no es porque Draco le hace un petrificus totallus lo hubiese logrado

-Pero es que me moleste es todo , no estaban tan enojada

-QUE!

-Snape las mujeres Weasley tienen caracter fuerte…sino mire a Hermione ,apesar de no ser una Weasley de sangre esta a nivel de mama o de Ginny-dijo Fred

-Es terrible…menosmal que Harry es manzo como un corderito sino estaria en los mismo problemas que estara huron-dijo George

-Yo pense que la Srta granger o el Sr Weasley serian padrinos de la bebe-dijo McGonagall

-No , es que el Sr Weasley y la Srta Granger seran los padrinos de boda de harry-dijo Snape

-Como el profesor Dumbledore y la profesora Vector seran los de Sev ,asi que por eso se anulan como padrinos de la bebe

-Lupin y tu con molly y arthur seran abuelos de Kyllie y eso los anula tambien-dijo Sev

-Asi que sere tu padrino de boda-pregunto Ron-con Mione?

-Bueno eso si uds aceptan-dijo Harry

-Como no vamos a aceptar-dijo hermione abrazandolo-Sera un honor ,pero quien te va a entregar?

-Bueno a mi me gustaria que me entregase Remus-dijo harry

-y a ti Sev-pregunto la profesora Vector

-A mi me gustaria que me entregase Albus ,mas que mal ha sido un padre para mi desde que tengo 11 años

-Para mi sera un honor Severus-dijo Dumbledore

-Para mi tambien lo sera Harry , si no me lo hubieses pedido ,me hubiese apropiado de esa mision

-No me cabe duda-dijo Severus , los chicos se reian y comian felices , Severus abrazaba a harry y ambos en esos minutos eran las personas mas felices de la tierra.

A cabo de un rato ,llego la hr de los regalos , primero fueron Fred Y George ,harry con sev miraron Desconcertados el regalo de los gemelos

-Fred ,george…que es eso-pregunto harry

-Nuestro regalo para la nena-dijo George

-Un unicornio de peluche tamaño real ahora es un potrillo a medida que kyllie cresca crecera con ella , ademas esta encantado de manera que podra caminar tambien-dijo Fred

-Como Snape ni huron te dejaron comprar la escoba ,esta es una buena opcion de entretenimiento para nuestra sobrina-dijo George

-Esta bellisima gracias-dijo Sev

-Esto es un obsequio muggle-dijo Hermione

-Un Libro-dijo Sev

-No…es un diario de la bebe…aqui anotas todo lo relacionado con la bebe , desde el minuto que nace hasta que se casa ,se supone que se pasa de generacion en generacion agregando datos ,mi abuela partio esta tradicion con mi madre y ellla conmigo y yo con mi hija y asi

-Gracias amiga-dijo Harry-esta lindo

-Esto es de parte nuestra-dijo lavander con un paquete que tambien era de parte de las hermanas patil y luna lovegood ,harry abrio el paquete y vio un mini unifrme griffindor con zapatitos de charol negros y una cintita arriba incluidos y uno igual de Slytherin

-Mira amor-dijo harry

-Que bello…gracias Srtas

-Este es el nuestro-dijo Draco-mio y de Ginny ,ella lo diseño-Sev tomo el paquete en sus manos y vio una cadenita de platino con un dije de un leon con unas serpiente en el cuello ,y ambos se miraban ,Los ojos del leon eran de esmeralda y las de la serpientes eran unas perlas negras y atras decia Kyllie.

-Wow esto es mucho-dijo harry

-Srta Weasley ,que bonito , se nota que tiene talento-dijo Severus-Se vera preciosa con esto puesto.Luego llego el turno de los muchachos de Gryffindor que le compraron una tunica de quidditch tamaño bebe y un juego de snitchs encantadas que parecia un movil ademas de un peluche con forma de leon que volaba en una escoba y un murcielago con caldero

-Ese lo tuvimos que mandar a hacer-dijo ron

-Esta tierno-dijo Harry…pasaron la tarde abriendo regalos , Lupin le compro unos aritos con pequeños rubis y entre pansy y blaise le regalaron unos vestidos y una muñeca ,la Sra Weasley le compro un set para la cuna , Vector le trajo muchos peluches y Cremitas ,pero lo que le sorprendio mas fue el regalo de dumbledore y la orden que era un brazalete con unas runas antiguas que le darian proteccion a la niña desde que naciera ,para activarla se necesitaba un poco del cordon umbilical , sangre de ambos padres y de los padrinos.McGonagall llego con la escoba rosada que habia visto harry (en venganza por la declaracion de amor de Severus hacia meses atras)

-Amor es la escoba…gracias profesora-dijo harry abrazandola

-De nada..sabia que te haria feliz-Severus estaba enojadisimo al igual que Draco-Asi la futura buscadora de Gryffindor estara en su elemento.

-Minerva Kyllie sera Slytherin-dijo Severus

-No…sera Gryffindor

-Sly

-Gryff

-Sly

-Gryff

-Sly

-Ya basta-dijo harry-que sea lo que merlin quiera , todavia no nace y ya le buscan casa-la fiesta siguio relajada hasta casi la hora de cenar a esas alturas harry no tenia animos de nada y se fue a acostar ,Sev llego al rato despues de su ronda nocturna y vio a su novio viendo unas anotaciones

-Que haces?

-Leo lo que vector me dejo…creo que he logrado entender la geometria y la trigonometria

-Ese es mi leoncito estudioso

-Que te parecio de lo hoy amor-pregunto harry a sabiendas que Severus no era muy dado a las demostraciones publicas

-Maravilloso , sabes , estoy muy feliz

-Ah si?

-Si , no importa lo que pase nuestra hija no estara sola ,tiene demasaida gente que le quiere

-Estaba pensando en lo mismo ,lo malo es que se puede transformar en una malcriada

-Pero si le damos una hermanita pronto….

-Dejame salir de este embarazo y hablamos del proximo…pero volviendo al tema , todo el mundo se esforzo mucho

-Si…que bueno que Kyllie vendra a un mundo sin guerra ni locos que la busquen

-Aunque quizas para ella sea un peso grande ser nuestra hija  
-Pero eso es lo que ni tu ni yo vamos a permitir ,ella se destacara por ser quien es no por ser hija de quien es…ya amor a dormir

-sisisisis…te amo

-Yo tambien-.Severus abrazo a harry y lo puso de lado a estas alturas era la unica posiocion en la que podian hacer el amor o harry dormir ,ademas de no hacerlo sin estar abrazado por Severus.

----------------------------------MIEMBRO DE LA ORDEN SEVERUSIANA----------------------and bloody proud of it 


	37. XMAS NAVIDADES

AVISO NADA ES MIO SOLO LA TRAMA 

X-MAS

Llego diciembre y harry ya estaba a un poco mas de un mes de dar a luz y a la mision de las chicas de harry y los gryffindors se habian unido los Slytherin , claro que de manera silenciosa ,mas que mal la bebita que iba a nacer seria la princesita de esa casa al ser hija del jefe ,aquel profesor que les cuidaba mas que en algunos casos sus propios padres,el que se peleaba con medio plantel con tal de defenderles y protegerles, asi que ahora harry era cuidado por mas de la mitad del colegio.

Poppy ya tenia la fecha de nacimiento , entre el 5 y 10 de enero a mas tardar el 15 ,pero creia que era probable que lo hiciese antes al ser harry primerizo ,harry estaba enorme ,se sentia a punto de reventar y severus trataba de ayudarle en todo lo que podia ,hasta se llegaba a sentir culpable ya que harry corria con la peor parte y a la vez mejor parte.

-Poppy estas segura-pregunto Severus viendo a su niña que se movia en la ecografia magica en el control semanal

-Despues de año nuevo , no va a ser antes en ningun caso, a mas tardar el 15 ,pero

-Pero que madam-pregunto harry

-Que si te pasas del 15 tendre que inducirte el parto y quizas hacerte una cesaria

-Eso me va a doler-pregunto harry

-No hijo no , veo que sigues preocupado del tema dolor-dijo la medimaga con total paciencia

-Si…es malo?-pregunto el chico

-Perfectamente natural ,pero no deberias pensar mucho , deberias relajarte , mira las contracciones van a ser dolorosas la formacion del canal tambien-harry se mostro aprensivo y poppy le dijo-mas que mal tiene que emular el utero y el tacto esperemos que no duela demasiado pero no es un dolor insoportable ademas tendras anestescia.

-OK , madam Severus entrara al parto esta bien eso

-Por supuesto ,lo otro…necesito consultarles algo

-Que pasa poppy-pregunto Severus

-Voy a necesitar ayuda ,un parto femenino los he atendido y el colegio tiene el equipamiento pero un parto masculino tiene mas trabajo…

-O sea quiere traer un medico de St Murgo?-pregunto harry

-No…el trabajo pesado puedo hacerlo yo ,me he informado bastante y me siento capacitada pero necesitare ayuda y habia pensado en el Sr malfoy y en la Srta Granger ,ahora harry no se si te sentiras comodo con ellos aqui en el parto

-Es necesario cierto?-pregunto harry

-A no ser que prefieras gente de St Murgo-dijo la medimaga

-No-dijo el chico

-Entonces-pregunto poppy ,harry miro a Sev y este le dijo

-es tu decision amor

-Ok madam ,prefiero tener gente que me quiera a un desconocido

-Pense lo mismo-dijo Madam-Bueno entonces les notificare para que esten en las proximas consultas ,ellos deben interiorizarse-Madam siguio examinando a harry y a Kyllie ,Severus miraba todo con atencion

-Poppy y la posicion..esta bien

-Esta bien ,una semana antes del parte probablemente la niña cambiara su posicion para tomar la posicion de parto , la niña se deberia rotar y quedar de cabeza , bueno señores , nos vemos la proxima semana-dijo poppy.Harry y severus salieron de la enfermeria cada uno tomo el rumbo a su clase.Harry llego a DCAO y remus le esperaba

-Hola harry , hola mi cachorrita preciosa…como esta

-Bien madam esta contenta , y al parecer Mione y Draco le van a ayudar en el parto

-Oh wow y para cuando tienes fecha

-Entre el 5 y el 10 ,si no nace para esa fecha me la sacarian el 15

-Ya anda a sentarte-Remus hizo la clase normal claro que harry no hacia ningun ejercicio practico ya que era peligroso para su pupilo y cachorra , harry fue a la biblioteca a buscar material y lo llevo levitando aunque solo ese esfuerzo ya le cansaba estaba en eso cuando sintio que dos personas se ponian a su lado , harry se asusto un poco cuando las vio y mas cuando sacaron su varita

-Que demo…

-Wingandum Leviosa-dijeron ambos acompañantes apuntando hacia los libros de harry , Harry les miro extrañado

-Crabbe , Goyle ,que hacen?

-Te ves cansado-dijo goyle

-Y no podemos permitir que te pase nada a ti o a la pequeña-dijo crabbe

-Estas bien para caminar ,si quieres te cargo-dijo goyle

-Sev les pidio que hicieran eso-pregunto harry sin entender a los dos muchachos

-No..

-No tiene idea-dijo Goyle

-No entiendo entonces-dijo harry

-Potter por merlin como no entiendes-dijo crabbe

-Llevas a la hija de Severeus dentro…el es como un padre para nosotros-dijo goyle

-Para todos los Slytherin , pense que lo sabias-volvio a decir crabbe

-Pues no….Entonces…-dijo harry

-Entonces considerate cuidado por todas las serpientes-dijo Goyle-aunque no seamos escandalosos como los leones

-No significa que no estemos al pendiente tuyo

-Ademas somos Vincent y Gregory

-En ese caso yo soy harry-dijo el ojiverde tratando de procesar toda la informacion dada

-Ya puedes ir bien…-pregunto crabbe

-Si si puedo…gracias-dijo harry sorprendido fueron los 3 en silencio caminando hasta las habitaciones de harry ,hasta que Vincent hablo

-No te duele?-pregunto vincent

-Que?-pregunto Harry

-La piel ,que se te estire asi

-No…Sev me prepara unas pociones que me pone sobre la barriga asi no se me marca ni nada

-Y se mueve-pregunto Gregory

-Si bastante ,se mueve ,patea , juega con mis organos internos , supongo que el espacio dentro ahora es reducido

-Y eso duele-pregunto Vincent

-No…al principio se sentia como cuando tomas mucha gaseosa

-Que es una gaseosa-se preguntaron ambos chicos al mismo tiempo

-mmmm como si tomases mucha cerveza de mantequilla , pero al rato paso a ser normal ,supongo que me acostumbre

-Y se mueve porque esta aburrida?-dijo goyle ,ambos chicos estaban llenos de preguntas

-No ,o sea si pero tambien lo hace con las voces conocidas,cuando escucha a Sev se pone inquieta hasta que el toca mi estomago ahi se queda tranquila y a Blaise parece que le entiende , sobretodo cuando le dice que me patee-dijo Harry divertido y asombrado de estar hablando con 2 personas que hace 1 año no hubiese cruzado palabra al llegar al dormitorio los miro y pregunto-Quieren entrar?

-Ok-dijeron ambos-harry abrio y se encontro con Severus dentro

-Hola amor-dijo harry yendo hacia su novio

-Hola…como estan-pregunto Sev mirando con ternura a harry y posando su mano sobre la barriga-como esta mi princesita

-Bien ,aunque estaba cansado cada dia puedo hacer menos magia , menosmal que me encontre con vincent y Gregory , bueno que ellos me interceptaron-Severus recien se percato de sus dos alumnos que levitaban los libros-y me han traido escoltado con libros y todo hasta aqui

-Queriamos traer a harry levitando para que no se cansase-dijo goyle

-Pero no nos dejo-respondio crabbe , Severus sonrio ante el par de chicos , sabia que no lo parecian pero eran dueños de una gran sensibilidad y ternura , aparte de estar locos el uno por el otro

-Muchisimas gracias-dijo Severus

-De nada profesor

-Quieren tomar algo?-pregunto harry

-No gracias tenemos deberes-dijo Vincent

-adios harry-ambos chicos salieron ,Sev se les quedo viendo y luego vio a harry

-Estas bien

-Si amor ,son muy amables tus alumnos ,te quieren mucho ,eres como un padre para ellos

-Enserio?-dijo el hombre sorprendido

-Eso me dijeron ellos

-No lo sabia…ya anda a echarte un rato ,debes descanzar-dijo el adulto practicamente empujando a harry

-Amor ,solo estoy embarazado , no enfermo

-Ok lo se pero igual…sabes quiero que nazca pronto , quiero conocerla-dijo severus entusiasmado ante la idea de tener a la bebe pronto con ellos

-Pero si la hemos visto, aunque tienes razon , no es lo mismo…me la imagino mas parecida a ti que a mi , con tu pelo y tu porte , tus ojos

-Pero los tuyos son mas lindos

-Los mios son comunes , los tuyos son profundos ,me podria perder en tus ojos

-Harry

-Es enserio ,amo tus ojos ,creo que eso y tu voz fueron lo primero que me gusto de ti.

-Ah si?-dijo el hombre hablando lento , harry se mordo el labio y dijo en Parsel

-ccccllllaaarrroooo aammmooorr-severus beso al chico y lo acompaño a la cama

Los dias seguian pasando a una velocidad abismante , Harry con Sev partieron Hogsmade para hacer las compras navideñas y ultimas compras para su nena ,mas pañales ,biberones ,baberos ,un pijama para harry y la primera ropita de la nena,la que usaria despues de nacer, Severus aparte le compro unos aritos con forma de calderos , ese año seria un año al que le regalarian a medio palacio.Mientras caminaban todo el mundo les miraba sobretodo a harry que parecia que en cualquier minuto reventaba, algunas personas los saludaban y otras miraban con recelo pero no decian nada ya que el caracter de Snape era legendario , luego de hacer la mayoria de las compras pasaron a las 3 escobas a almorzar ,ahi rosmerta les esperaba ,saludo a harry cariñosamente al igual que a Severus y les tenia comida con la combinacion extraña que comia harry ,luego de sentarse harry miro a Severus y le dijo

-Quiero abrir una camara para Kyllie en Gringots y…

-Que mas

-Cuando nazca, quiero inscribirla en los registros muggle ,ademas que quiero que un notario certifique que Draco y Ginny son los padrinos.

-Porque amor?-pregunto severus curioso con la ocurrencia de harry ,el chico miro a su novio y dijo

-Porque no quiero que ella tenga nuestra vida-dijo harry serio

-No te entiendo-dijo Severus

-Si nos pasa algo-dijo Harry y Severus abrio los ojos negando

-Amor-dijo Severus sin querer plantearse la idea que les pase nada,pero harry continuo

-Sev, si nos pasa algo no quiero que busquen parientes que no le conocen y que no nos conocen ,yo ya pase por eso y no lo voy a permitir para ella-Severus se le quedo viendo ,su novio hablaba totalmente enserio e incluso pudo ver algo de dolor en sus ojos al recordar su vida en privet Drive , Sev tomo su mano y este continuo-Se que dumbledore tuvo buenas intenciones conmigo , pero no resultaron , yo no quiero que ella no sepa que es una bruja ,que viva alejada de lo que es su herencia magica y con gente que la discrimine por ser hija de dos hombres y bruja

-Pero que tiene que ver los muggles en eso ,en que nos ayudaria?

-Basicamente pondremos por escrito que en caso de que nos pase algo , nadie podra hacer otra cosa , para los muggle si no esta por escrito no vale , no se usa mucho eso de las palabras…amor , tu confiarias en tu familia , porque yo no en la mia

-Mi familia murio al morir mi mama ,yo no tengo relacion alguna con ningun Snape, nunca a tuve ni tampoco me interesa tenerla

-Ves ,te gustaria que nuestra hija la tuviese?

-No ,pero como lo hariamos , aqui en el mundo magico se registran los padrinos en el minuto que nazca kyllie

-En el otro mundo funciona de esta manera , tendriamos que casarnos a lo Muggle cuando cumpla los 18 y yo adoptaria a la nena

-Pero si tu eres su padre biogico ,tanto como yo si no es que mas

-Si , pero yo soy muy chico para que me den custodia ,en cambio tu no la necesitarias porque eres adulto ademas que la niña estara inscrita a tu nombre ,en cambio yo para los efectos muggles al ser tu pareja podria adoptarla…que te parece?

-Me parece que tienes razon ,aunque es bastante complicado-dijo Severus ,luego de terminar de comer Rosmerta les dio unas botellas de regalo de licor de grosella y cerveza de mantequilla , terminaron sus compras y volvieron al castillo.

Esa noche seria nochebuena asi que ambos chicos se dieron una buena ducha y arreglaron para bajar al comedor ,ahi les esperaban su familia.

La noche paso tranquila comiendo lo que habia mandado a hacer la Sra Weasley , los alumnos que se habian quedado conocian la faceta oculta de Sev , la que era un hombre preocupado y tierno con su pareja y que cuidaba a harry potter

A la mañana siguiente Harry desperto de manera automatica y empezo a moverse en los brazos de Sev este desperto asustado , pensando que quizas su novio estaba con sintomas de parto

-Sev…amor

-Harry estas bien ,es Kyllie ,te sientes bien?

-Si amor…Es navidad-dijo harry sonriendo , Snape no entendia porque se emocionaba tanto harry con eso

-Ya y?

-Acaso no te emociona la navidad?

-Deberia?

-Amor que grinch….claro que deberia emocionarte ,sabes nunca tuve navidades felices hasta que llegue al castillo , supongo que los dursley no me han enviado nada pero te aseguro que tienes muchos regalos bajo el arbol…ven ven ven-harry tomo de la mano a Severus para sacarlo de la cama

-Hace demasiado frio

-No seas quejon y ven…le pedire a dobby chocolate caliente…con un poco de aji rojo…siiiiiiiiiiiii-Severus se levanto y sento en el arbol ,harry ya parecia niño chiquito abriendo regalos , Sev le miraba maravillado ,ese hombre a su lado que pasaba de adulto a niño ante sus ojos ,ahi harry le tendia un regalo

-Para mi?-pregunto el profesor esceptico

-Si

-Ese es tuyo?

-No..de Hermione con ron-Severus abrio y era un microscopio-esto que es?

-Un microscopio . wow es uno profesional mira si viertes las pociones en este vidrio y lo ves por ahi podras ver los atomos y la composicion

-Wow…debe ser carisimo..

-Bueno ellos te aprecian-severus bajo la cabeza ,la mayoria de los regalos los habia elegido y decidido harry ,el le habia acompañado mas que nada ,ademas no estaba acostumbrado ,siempre recibia un regalo de vector uno de albus y uno de draco y ahi estaba el arbol lleno, habian regalos para el y para harry , no supo que fue si la emocion de ser padre o de encontrar gente que le queria pero unas traviesas lagrimas surcaron el rostro de severus Snape ,harry le miro exrañado y se acerco a el-amor ,amor estas bien ,amor que te pasa?

-nada harry tonterias de un viejo

-Tu no eres viejo…eres rico…ahora cuenta porque te pusiste triste ,deberias estar contento , mucha gente te quiere

-Pero es por ti ,tu has echo que me quieran , que me acepten ,porque estas conmigo-dijo Severus cuyas lagrimas no paraban pero aun asi no se le quebraba la voz ,harry le arrullo como si fuese un niño chiquito ,con sus dedo seco las lagrimas mientras besaba su nuca

-Es por ti por mostrarte , antes tu te mostrabas como el bastardo grasiento , pero ahora todos pueden ver el grandioso ser humano que eres , lo que veia draco y Albus ,lo que veo yo y vera nuestra hija.

-Nunca en la vida me habian llegado tantos regalos

-Ves ,por eso me gusta la navidad porque puedes regalar a quienes quieres y viceversa ,toda esta gente te quiere amor ,y sabes es mas facil hacerlo , ahora se te puede acercar a ti ,ya no das miedo…si hasta las chicas mas pequeñas te saludan ,has cambiado tanto amor y ni siquiera es que hayas cambiado-Severus lo miro extrañado ,el sentia que si habia cambiado-has dejado esas mascaras fuera y te muestras tal como eres…ya amor , no llores ,no derrames tus lagrimas

-no se si lloro por todo el tiempo que perdi o por la alegria que siento

-No llores y ya esta…mira este es de la mama de ron ,yo creo saber que es

-Asi?..que es-pregunto Severus limpiando las lagrimas

-Abrelo y veras-dijo harry divertido , abriendo el de su hija y el de el mientras Severus veia el suyo ,Sev abrio los ojos ,en sus manos habia un Sweater plata con una S en negro

-Que bello el tuyo ,supongo que te toco a ti plata porque a mi me toco verde-dijo harry poniendose el de el-extrañaba mi Sweater Weasley y mira a Kyllie tb le llego uno ,es rojo con la K en plata

-Estos?

-Los hace molly , todos los año me llegan ,huelen a cariño…mira el tuyo viene con una nota-Severus agarro la nota y la leyo **"hacia años que queria regalarte un Sweater de estos, pero siempre pensaba que me llegaria devuelta con un howler, espero que te guste el color ,estoy harta de verte de negro…feliz navidad molly y arthur" ,** Snape sintio como lagrimas volvian a bajar , harry las atrapo y miro a su novio-amor..?

-Leiste la nota?

-Si…tiene razon , pero ya no es asi ,sabes que seria estupendo

-Que?

-Que ahora bajaras con el Sweater puesto…lo hacemos?

-Ok-dijo Severus regalandole la sonrisa mas bella que harry hubiese visto

-------------------------------------MIEMBRO DE LA ORDEN SEVERUSIANA---------------------------and bloody proud of it 


	38. NEW ARRIVALS NUEVAS LLEGADAS

NEW ARRIVALS

Severus y harry se ducharon y vistieron cada uno con su sweater Weasley , harry le habia regalado a sev unos libros nuevos de pociones y una foto de ambos dentro de un portaretrato ,Sev por su parte le habia regalado un portabebe para la escoba con un disminuidor de velocidad y una camara digital ,ambos bajaron de la mano y disfrutaron de un dia de nieve ,juegos y amor.La Sra Weasley al ver a Severus con el Sweater estuvo a punto de llorar

-Severus te ves

-Arrollador no-dijo el profesor sonriendo ,al ver la cara que ponia molly el inicio de puchero la abrazo y le dijo-Gracias mujer ,este acaba de transformarse en mi Sweater favorito ,sabes harry me habia hablado de ellos y a mi se me antojaba uno

-Enserio?-pregunto molly

-Claro mujer claro-harry tiraba fotos como loco , y su beba estaba inquieta.

A la semana era año nuevo y por un minuto penso que no lograria bajar ,ya dormia sentado , casi ni tenia Sexo porque no tenia posicion comoda asi que andaba somnoliento y cachondo.Severus miraba a su novio sufriente y trataba de aliviar como fuese su padecimiento ,Harry no se quejaba eso si.

La noche de año nuevo tomo las manos de su amor y trato de leer sus ojos ,para el el pasado habia sido el mejor año de su vida sin duda , habia matado a su enemigo mortal y habia conocido el amor ,Sev lo miraba y sonreia.

-en que piensa mi vida-dijo severus sosteniendole la mirada a harry

-En que el año pasado ha sido el mejor año de mi vida

-enserio?

-Claro mira destrui a voldemort ,conoci el amor y me quede esperando a Kyllie y este año lo partire mejor ,comprometido contigo ,siendo padre de una niña hermosa ,graduandome de la escuela y entrando a la universidad ,sabes mi amor

-Dime..te sientes bien

-Que si bebe…hay una tradicion muggle , que se anotan los propositos del año en un papel y en otro las cosas malos que pasaron y cuando dan las 12 se queman para que cuando el año se vaya se lleve la mierda con el

-Buenisima tradicion..escribimos-Severus saco un pergamino y lo partio en 4 los 2 hombres escribieron to ,al llegar las 12 quemaron los papeles ,la fiesta era para largo pero harry decidio ir a la cama y Severus le acompaño ,Sev miro a harry sacarse la ropa y lo encontro mas bello , su vientre gigante y el chico acariciandolo ,Sev se acerco a el y comenzo a besarle ,harry sonrio y siguio el beso , Sev lo iba a empezar a profundizar y harry le dijo

-No

-Porque ,te sientes incomodo?

-No es que , bueno no se ve nada ,yo

-Dejame a mi todo mi amor ,confias en mi

-Claro Sev-dijo Harry sonriendo entregandose a su novio , de a poco empezo a desvestir a Sev y se sorprendio de encontrarle excitado , estaba en eso cuando Sev ataco el cuello , harry solto un jadeo ,Sev le deposito con sumo amor en la cama y se puso de lado mientras se besaban y ambos pasaban sus manos freneticamente por todo el cuerpo ,harry agarro el miembro de Sev y este hizo lo mismo con el de su novio y asi empezo la melodia de sus jadeo ,harry no consiguio aguantar demasiado y Sev tampoco lo hizo , y ambos se corrieron sonoramente ,harry sentia su corazon desbocado como hacia mucho ,Sev le miro asustado

-Amor…mi amor estas bien?

-Si…dejame tranquilizarme-Sev comenzo a acariciar y harry comenzo a relajarse y como en dias el chico se quedo dormido.

Unos dias despues comenzaron las clases , y harry comenzo el periodo en el cual podia nacer la bebe pero apesar de todo para harry no era concebible quedarse en cama ,aunque estuviese ya en el tramo final de su embarazo , Ahora no solos los gryffindors y amigos de otras casa cuidaban al embarazado leon, los Slytherin estaban francamente preocupados y Crabbe con Goyle se habian unido a la comitiva usual y aplicaban su cuerpo en caso de replica..

-Harry tu no vas a subir esa torre caminando-dijo vincent

-Chicos ,me sirve caminar para el parto

-Vincent tiene razon cararajada ,mi ahijada no va a sufrir pq tenias capricho de subir 4 pisos-dijo malfoy indignado

-si quieres ir te levitamos sentado sino olvidalo-dijo Ron

-Ok…no puedo perder clases chicos-dijo harry azorado

-Harry sientate-dijo Blaise y entre 5 levitaron a harry al llegar a la sala de DCAO Remus vio a harry y le dijo

-Potter fuera

-Pero profesor Lupin

-Tu estas en el tramo final

-Pero si no siento nada raro ,ya dejame quedar ,mira me subieron levitando

-A la primera molestia

-Voy donde madam…si lo se-Lupin miraba a harry a cada rato y sentia que su magia estaba calma ,en cierto modo era el unico que podia detectar el cambio en la magia ,al principio no detecto el embarazado porque no le habia puesto atencion pero ahora estaba atentisimo hacia cualquier clase de anomalia ,al terminar la clase fue donde Sprout la cual lo echo de la clase diciendo que el embarazo perturbaba a esas plantas con tentaculos.

Los dias seguian pasando y se acercaba el cumpleaños de Severus ,este le suplico a su novio no celebrarlo hasta que naciese su bebe , harry acepto porque no estaba en condiciones de celebrarle un cumpleaños como se merecia su novio.

La ansiedad estaba a la orden del dia , ya la mayoria de los alumnos de 7mo queria conocer a la hijita de harry y el profesor de pociones pero nadie estaba mas ansiosos que los padres ,ya a esta altura Snape tomaba todas sus comidas con harry , este resplandecia e incluso estaba mas agil ,el vientre estaba mas bajo ,los chicos fueron al control semanal con Poppy , este control seria un poco mas exaustivo e incluiria un poco de incomodidad ,aparte estaria Draco y hermione en el ,al llegar estaban los 3 esperando a la pareja , poppy miro a harry y dijo

-Necesito que te pongas la bata y sin ropa interior-harry palidecio y Severus lo acompaño ,harry volvio y poppy lo miro-ahora te voy a sacar esto desde arriba ok , no te preocupes que nadie aparte de mi vera nada que tu no quieras ok-la medimaga intuyo que a su amigo le daria verguenza que mione le viese desnudo aunque ya lo hubiese echo.

-Ok-harry bajo un poco la bata hasta la altura del bajo vientre , mione le miro

-wow ninguna Estria ,como lo hiciste

-Sev me hizo una pocion

-Profesor ud deberia vender esto ,la piel de harry esta absolutamente sana

-Ok Sres , Malfoy controla el pulso ,recuerdas como se hace?

-Si

-Ud Granger ,saquele un poco de sangre al Sr potter

-Ok amigo ,esto no te va a doler-dijo hermione y muy calmada metio la aguja dentro de la vena-profesor ud me va a tener que hacer una de esas pociones cuando decida ser madre …listo-harry no podia creerlo no le habia dolido nada ,su amiga tenia manos de angel , Mione miro la sangre le hizo un movimiento de varita y salio un informe , Draco examino el informe y agrego sus datos sobre el pulso de harry y de Kyllie ,poppy hizo aparecer una imagen de la bebe

-Ya la nena esta bajando como es normal , pero creo que hoy no daras a luz, has tenido falsas alarmas?

-No , solo ando mas energetico

-Eso es porque la nena ya desarrollo en su totalidad casi su propia magia asi que casi no usa la tuya ,es decir que estar cerca del parto una semana una semana y media , Sr malfoy algo que agregar

-tamaño y forma normal , latidos normales , posicion….no deberia estar completamente rotada ya

-No necesariamente draco , ese proceso puede darse desde unos dias antes a unas horas antes ,incluso en partos femeninos el medico rota al bebe

-Pero en este caso no se podria o si madam-preguinto hermione

-No Srta granger ,el canal sirve para expulsar nada mas-dijo poppy complacida con sus dos alumnos , ahora viene la parte engorrosa-poppy se puso unos guantes y mucho lubricante en las manos-harry necesito que trates de relajarte ok y sube las piernas a los estribos-Severus tomo las manos de harry y comenzo a susurrarle la mayor cantidad de obscenidades de manera lenta harry se empezo a relajar y madam comenzo la desagradable exploracion , estuvo en eso como 5 minutos y Mione miraba a su amigo y draco tomaba las notas que Poppy decia ,cuando salio se saco los guantes y los boto , harry y sev la miraron

-harry todo normal mañana ya deberias estar con molestias ,el canal se esta formando ,quizas no lo sientes porque tienes un umbral del dolor alto ,pero ya mañana deberias sentirlo ,el resto esta todo normal ,ahora cualquier sintoma de parto tu te vienes sea falsa alarma o no…ok , yo no me voy a molestar ni nada

-Ok madam-dijo harry rojo , madam lo vio y le dijo

-Aqui todos te queremos y queremos lo mejor para ti y para kyllie ,y mas importante aun somos profesionales,no sientas verguenzas ok

-Ok.-dijo harry y se fue con su novio a vestir.

Los dias pasaban y harry parecia al borde de reventar , cada vez que Severus le miraba le preguntaba si ya pero no ,eso si las noches eran escandalos ya habia ido un par de veces a la enfermeria a ver si entraba en trabajo de parto pero nada ,Harry y Sev celebraron el cumpleaños de este ultimo con los amigos mas intimos estaban en eso cuando harry sintio dolores de parto , tuvo que partir con el cumpleañero y con poppy a la enfermeria para la examinacion pero su dilatacion era bajisima solo un cm y medio y las contracciones cesaron .

-Disculpame amor

-No pasa nada,solo me hizo ilusion que mi hija y yo compartiesemos cumpleaños

-Lo se amor ,pero mejor que cada uno tenga su fecha ,ademas cuando salga de esto te celebrar como mereces

-Amor yo soy feliz asi…contigo y ella

-Te adoro Snape-dijo Harry

Cuando ya habian pasado el primer plazo , poppy le sugirio a harry que fuese a clases mas que nada a distraerse y a caminar ,que eso le ayudaria a apurar el parto , asi que el chico decidio ir a la clase de McGonagal.

-Potter esta en condiciones de...

-madam me dijo que viniese-dijo harry mirando a la jefa de su casa

-Ok ,pero sientese adelante ,si se siente mal nos avisa

-Si profesora-dijo harry ,la clase partio y Kyllie comenzo a moverse inquieta y con eso partio el dolor , la profesora le miraba a ratos pero harry no daba señales de abandonar la clase , pero a medida que pasaba el rato el dolor se hacia mas intenso y para peor cada vez mas rapido ,miro a blaise que lejos era siempre el mas calmado y le dijo

-Hasme un favor

-Si

-Creo que estoy empezando trabajo de parto ,pero ya he tenido 3 falsas alarmas entonces podrias cronometrar las contracciones-dijo harry tranquilo

-Ok…tu me avisas-harry le aviso y empezaron a cronometrar ,cuando se dieron cuenta que eran cada 8 minutos blaise miro a harry-Estas calmaado y bien

-Si pero con muchisimo dolor ,que pasa-dijo harry tratando de concentrarse en algo mas que no fuese el dolor que a cada segundo se volvia mas intenso

-Estas en trabajo de parto harry

-Mierda ,bueno cuando termine la hora ire a la enfermeria-dijo harry

-TERMINE LA HORA!TU POTTER PARTE DE INMEDIATO A LA!-grito blaise

-Sr Zabinni , que demonios-bramo McGonagall

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…MALDITA SEA ,AAUUUUUUUUUUUUCH-Dijo harry , agarrandose el vientre y con lagrimas en los ojos

-Potter.-dijo mcgonagall yendo hacia el chico

-Kyllie….auchhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-Ron ,hermione y pansy se levantaron rapidamente y empezaron a levitar a harry , mientras draco a la enfermeria a preparar todo mientras Blaise corria a las mazmorras a buscar a Severus ,McGonagall dispenso a la clase , y ayudo al traslado de Potter , Seamus corrio a la pieza de Snape a buscar el bolsito de harry con el brazalete que le habia dado Dumbledore.

Blaise llego a la mazmorra donde Severus daba su clase ,este le explicaba a un grupo de primero de Sly con Ravenclaw que era el bezoar cuando blaise patea la puerta ,Snape se da vuelta mosqueadisimo

-Se puede saber Sr Zabinni que es tan importante para patearme la puerta e interrumpir mi clase

-Quizas que Kyllie decidio que hoy si que si nace-dijo el chico

-Que estas diciendo-dijo Snape mas palido que nunca , Blaise no espero esa reaccion y se acerco al profesor, snape sentia como las piernas le fallaban

-Harry esta siendo trasladado a la enfermeria ,va a nacer la bebe-no alcanzo a decir eso cuando sintio un golpe sordo en el piso-MIERDA SEVERUS!-Blaise busco algo de alcohol se lo puso en las narices al profesor ,este abrio los ojos y se encontro con Blaise

-Que paso?-pregunto Snape mirando a Blaise este sonrio

-Harry esta dando a luz y tu te desmayaste…como lo hacias en tus epocas de espia por merlin-dijo Blaise ayudandole a incorporarse

-No lo se…que esperas vamos-dijo Severus tomando a blaise de la mano para correr a la enfermeria , los alumnos miraban a snape ,cuando salio estos salieron tambien a buscar a gente de los cursos mayores,cuando llego sev ahi ya estaba harry vestido ,al igual que Hermione ,Poppy y Draco ,al llegar Severus Ron estaba con unas ropas esperandolo antes de entrar al area habilitada para el parto ,al lado de la chimenea en caso que necesitasen rajar a St Murgo ,sugerencia de huron malfoy

-Murcielago ,sacate todo eso y ponte estas batas ,amarrate el pelo ,mejor ponte este gorro-ron vestia a Snape

-para que es todo esto-pregunto Snape que queria entrar ya al lado de su chico

-La zona esta anticeptica asi que si entras con tu tunica vas a contaminar todo ,por merlin pense que ya sabias eso-dijo rn sonando demasiado parecido a su novia

-Pues no..algo mas

-No nada…solo suerte

-Mierda , el brazalete que le compro albus-dijo Snape preocupado

-Ya esta dentro para hacer ese ritual tendra que entrar ginny nos gritas ok-dijo pansy

-Ok-Severus entro y vio a harry.

Harry habia sido llevado levitando por la profesora y 3 alumnos ,al llegar a al enfermeria ya estaban hermione y Draco no alcanzo a llegar al area destinada para el parto cuando por hechizo hermione le cambio la ropa a harry ,este berreaba de dolor

-harry tranquilizate ,ya llegara el anestescista-dijo Hermione mientras masajeaba la espalda ,eso le daba tranquilidad hasta que venia la siguiente contraccion ,Mione vio a su amigo que le apretaba la mano y le dijo-Respira si ,entrecortado eso te ayudara ok?

-Lo que sea…quiero a Sev ,donde esta-dijo harry molesto y asustado

-Blaise ya fue por mi padrino , harry en cualquier momento conoceras a Kyllie pero para eso no debes por ningun motivo pujar hasta que te digamos que lo hagas ok?-dijo draco tomando unos datos

-Ok…lo que sea pero que se acabe el dolor , ahi viene otras maldicion!

-Respira harry esta al parecer viene corta-dijo hermione ,mientras harry respiraba , madam ya habia llegado y sev tambien pero ambos estaba fuera

-Ahhhhhhhhhh dueleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee , donde mierda esta esta Severus Snape-bramo harry-YO LO MATO POR HACERME ESTO!-madam iba a entrar y vio a Sev y lo agarro

-Antes que entremos , Sev, harry esta bajo mucho dolor,el esta experimentando una serie de cruciatus en su cuerpo de distintas intensidades

-ya…debo entrar-dijo Sev desesperado por los gritos de harry llamandole

-Sev , el te va a insultar ,es mas lo vamos a animar a que lo haga ,eso sera hasta que tenga la anestecia ,ahi volvera a ser el harry de siempre,a lo que voy es que no te ofendas ya ,y si pudieras animarlo

-a que me insulte-pregunto snape

-Sev , no es harry el que esta hablando sino el dolor-esto le ayudara a distraerse.Sev se la penso y dijo

-Ok , entremos

-SNAPE!-rugio harry-DONDE ESTA!

-Aqui amor-dijo Severus poniendose al lado de su novio-ya calma

-Calma,esto duele por un demonio…porque mierda tardaste tanto

-Disculpame…tenia que ponerme esta ropa antes de entrar y ponerme lindo

-Eso es lo que nos tiene en esto…AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH , MALDITA SEA ,POR LA PUTA QUE DUELE!-harry tomo la mano de Snape instintivamente y la apreto de manera sobrehumana

-Harry respira y no pujes-dijo Draco-Insulta a mi padrino el te puso en esto

-Quiero anestescia o un avada pero que se acabe el dolor

-madam puede ponerle anestescia?-pregunto Severus asustado ,nunca habia visto a harry asi

-Cuando se dilate un par de centimetros , estas solo 4 cms dilatado necesitas por lo menos 6 cms , quizas en media hora

-No voy a aguantar tanto….Y ESTO ES TU CULPA SNAPE

-Eso harry , ataca al profesor-dijo Hermione-malo profe malo

-Porque tengo yo culpa…amor si yo te quiero tanto

-NUNCA MAS ME TOCAS, NUNCA MAS ME EMBARAZO…TU ME HICISTE ESO…AHHHHHHHHHHHHH

-Ya ya ya mi amor ,alegame todo lo que quieras , acaso ya no te gusto

-ME DUELE, QUIERO UN AVADA….

-No mi amor , ahora debes calmarte , esto no le hace bien a Kyllie

-Te odio

-Que lastima porque yo te amo muchisimo-dijo Snape sonriendole a su novio

-nunca mas me vas a tocar-dijo harry hacieno un puchero-AHHHHHHHHH-Harry llevaba 3 horas en trabajo de parto ,afuera ya no se podia pasar , la mayoria de los profesores estaba esperando saber del bebe al igual que los alumnos

-Esto esta tomando mucho-dijo Blaise

-No ,tenemos para rato-Dijo Lavender-mama se demoro en tener a mi hermana como 8 horas-McGonagall con vector y Dumbledore esperaban afuera de la enfermeria como todo el mundo y la mayoria de los profesores habia dado la tarde libre a sus alumnos con algun deber asi estarian encerrados en la biblioteca en vez de andar pululando por el castillo.Ginny esperaba afuera que Draco o Snape le llamase mientras Adentro poppy volvia examinar a harry y sonrio

-Harry te voy a poner la anestesia ,ahora vas a sentir las contracciones pero no vas a sentir dolor.

-La amo madam ,realmente la amo

-Hermione , draco , sev ayuden a rotar a Harry-todos lo hicieron y Madam busco donde clavar la aguja con la anestesia-Ok Harry sentiras un pinchacito , inmovilicenlo-harry se quedo lo mas quieto que pudo y madam puso la anestescia en ese minuto paso de la contraccion mas asquerosa que hubiese tenido a un ligero dolorcillo bajo su vientre

-Amor-dijo harry

-Veo que volviste…ya no me odias?

-No ,para nada mi amor-dijo harry ,madam saco la aguja y dijo

-Pueden colocarlo a la posicion que tenia , harry vamos a ver si la nena esta bien posicionada y tendremos que esperar que te dilates mas-Poppy movio la varita sobre harry y vio algo que no le gusto tampoco a draco ni hermione

-Madam-dijo Draco

-Si…mierda , Severus harry tenemos una complicacion

-Que pasa-pregunto Severus

-Kyllie no esta posicionada , deberia estar de cabeza-dijo Draco mirando la imagen

-Que vamos a hacer Sev-pregunto harry con lagrimas en los ojos ,Snape miro a harry y con toda la determinacion que pudo pregunto

-Poppy que sugieres?

-Que trates de rotarla ,sino me temo que tendremos que hacer una cesaria, Sev ,necesito que concentres toda tu energia en traer a tu hija hasta el bajo vientre de harry , Draco ,Hermione uds veran a la bebe necesito que mantengan este hechizo y checkearan sus signos ok y yo ayudare fisicamente a rotar a la nena , harry tu solo encargate de no pujar Sev pon tu mano y empieza a hablarse a la nena

-Kyllie ,hija mia ven para aca-la bebe abrio los ojos y trato de moverse pero algo se lo impedia , Poppy vio todo y por sobre el estomago trato de mover a la bebe ,Draco miro a la bebe y los latidos subieron la velocidad ,hermione lo vio tambien pero ambos se callaron

-harry relajate-dijo Hermione-esta todo bien , asi que relajate ,tu hija estara en cualquier minutos.-Severus seguia atrayendo a su hija , Poppy ayudo y la libero la bebe logro posicionarse y los latidos bajaron de intensidad

-Cararajada estamos bien,mi ahijada tomo posicion

-Mi amor como te sientes-pregunto Severus

-Bien ,nervioso quiero verla-Poppy midio a Harry y sonrio-Estas de 10 centimetros , harry es hora de pujar ,Harry comenzo a pujar ,no sabia si lo hacia bien pero no importaba , Severus estaba a su lado tomando su mano al 5to puje poppy dijo algo que les alegro

-Veo la cabecita esta saliendo un puje mas y sakdra harry

-Dale amor tu puedes-dijo Severus

-Harry dale-dijo hermione , harry se concentro y dio un ultimo puje ,al terminar sintio como algo era arrancado de dentro de el y se escucho un llanto agudo que fue musica para todos en esa sala ,Severus y harry abrieron los ojos y poppy sonrio.

----------------------------MIEMBRO DE LA ORDEN SEVERUSIANA-------------------------and bloody proud of it 


	39. NEW LIFE NUEVA VIDA

NIÑOS GOMMEN POR NO ACTUALIZAR ANTES PERO EL EMPLEO Y ESCRIBIR EL NUEVO FIC QUE TENGO EN OTRA PAGINA DE PURO SLASH (PARTE COMO SLASH-HEAVEN) ME TIENE CARCOMIDA ,ESE TB ES UN HARRY X SEV HACIENDO ECO A SUS PETICIONES VOY A PONER EL NOMBRE EN ESPAÑOL DE TODOS LOS CAPITULOS Y DESDE AHORA EL CAPITULO TENDRA DOBLE TITULO 1-BATLLA,2-COMINEZO,3-MITAD,4PELEA5-EJERCICIO,6-FINAL,7-GUERRA 8-ENSUS MARCAS LISTOS YA 9-CONOCIMIENTO,10-VEN,11-AMOR,12-SORPRESAS,13-DIFICULTADES 14-SABOREANDO,15-AMOR AMOR PELEA?,16-BESSOS 17-ESTUDIANDO 18-JODETE 19-EXTRAÑANDO 20-NO TE VAYAS 21-MEDIDAS EXTREMAS 22-TE AMO ,Y QUE JODIDO QUE 23-QUE TU QUE 24- Y QUE AHORA? 25-POBLEMA DOBLE 26-VERANOS 27-SOSPECHAS 28-DIA FELIZ 29-CUMPLEAÑOS Y NOTICIAS 30-NUEVOS COMIENZOS 31-ESPERANDO 32-NUEVO INICIO 33-SALON DE CLASES 34-PERIODICOS Y COSAS 35-MIERDA Y PAÑALES 36-FIESTA PARA BEBE 37-NAVIDAD 38-LLEGADAS NUEVAS 

NEW LIFE (nueva vida)

-Ha nacido merlin a nacido Sev quieres cortar el cordon-dijo Draco emocionado

-Pero yo no se como-dijo Severus viendo a una mole ensangrentada que chillaba como una banshee

-Anda amor-dijo harry , hermone tomo la mano de Severus y las tijeras y ayudo al profesor a cortar el cordon umblical , Draco mientras salio y dijo

-Ginny vistete y entra-draco entro y vio a Severus cortando el cordon de su niña

-Quiero verla-dijo harry cansado

-Debemos examinarla ,la vestimos y ya esta , ok?-dijo Poppy ,Sev miro a harry y le dijo

-Es bellisima , se parece a ti

-Amor-dijo harry y vieron entrar a ginny

-Mariposito como estas?

-Cansado…que haces dentro

-Amor el ritual ,para eso esta ginny aqui ,Poppy ,necesitamos un pedacito de

-Si profesor ya lo tengo , paseme el brazalete-pidio Hermione , Draco le paso el brazalete mientras madam empezaba a vestir a la bebe que estaba mas tranquila casi observando todo con atencion-madam esta lista Kyllie?

-Si…miren que bella-dijo Poppy babeando con la niña vestida con un pilucho de felpa morado que la protegia del frio que hacia y poniendo a la bebe cerca

-Ya necesito algo de sangre de cada uno-cada uno se pico el dedo y Hermione partio el ritual-Kyllie Eileen Snape Potter ,por medio de este ritual se te entrega tu huella magica a travez de la sangre de tus padres , harry potter y Severus Snape , y la proteccion contra daño atravez de la mezcla de tu carne ,sangre y sangre de tus padres y la proteccion del amor a travez de la sangre de tus padres y padrinos , con este ritual quedas protegida ante las maldiciones de tus enemigos , que solo recibas amor de quienes te rodean y paz-Hermione coloco el brazalete en la muñeca derecha de la bebe y este resplandecio formando una suerte de escudo que envolvio a la bebe , esta no se asusto solo sonrio

-Mirala ,le gusta la magia-dijo harry

-Claro si es hija tuya …el 12 de enero acaba de pasar a ser mi dia favorito.

-Sr potter , Sr Snape ,aqui traigo una srta que los quiere conocer, les presento a la Srta Kyllie Eileen Snape Potter-dijo madam Pompfrey , Harry tomo a su hija y la miro ,era una bebe de pelo negro , ojos negros con unas pintas verdosas, tenia los labios gruesos de los evans sin duda y la nariz de harry , pero un cuello delgado y la cara alargada de Sev , la niña no lloraba sino que miraba todo como queriendo aprender.

-Dime si no es hermosa amor-dijo Harry mirando a Sev

-Lo mas hermoso que he visto en mi vida , quizas con la excepcion de ti mismo…gracias amor ,no voy a poder dejar de agradecerte nunca este regalo.

-Este regalo lo hicimos juntos mi amor...hola kyllie soy tu papa y te amo mucho-Dijo harry con la bebe cargada en su pecho miro a severus que estaba ansioso y dijo-quieres cargarla…tengo un poco de sueño

-Claro amor-Severus tomo a su niña con cuidado , estaba hinchada y roja pero para el era la cosa mas linda que hubiese visto nunca , la acerco a Draco y Ginny-Mirenla diganme si no es linda

-Preciosa padrino-dijo Draco enternecido ,nunca habia visto a su padrino asi ,a ginny se le caian las lagrimas-Muchas gracias por ayudarnos , Draco ,Hermione

-No te preocupes padrino

-Fue un placer profesor

-poppy?

-No digas nada Sev , para mi fue un honor creeme , creo que podremos trasladar a harry mañana a sus habitaciones , ahora que alguien salga a avisar que nacio la niña o sino esto se transformara en una turba

-Yo voy-dijo Ginny,

-Es mejor que uds se queden hasta a pasar la noche profesor-dijo hermione-mañana a primera hora podran irse a su pieza ,luego que sea absolutamente desinfectada

-Ok Srta granger-Kyllie fruncio el ceño y empezo a sollozar bajito-Que pasa amor?-poppy miro a la bebe y se acerco le puso un algodon mojado y la bebe comenzo a succionar

-Sev tu hija tiene hambre ,tienes la formula?

-Si…tenla un minuto-poppy tomo a la bebe que hacia un puchero cuando Sev saco la formula y unas mamaderas del bolso de harry , preparo la formula , luego la probo sobre la piel ,no le quemo asi que le pidio a la enfermera su hija

-Sientate al lado de harry-Severus se sento y poppy le paso a la bebe que ya estaba mas inquieta , harry abrio los ojos y vio algo divino , su novio alimentando a la bebe

-amor…amor

-harry , mira tu hija salio igual que tragona que tu-dijo Severus divertido

-malo ,mirala si es un angelito-no alcanzo a decir eso cuando llego la profesora McGonagall-Profesora?

-Asi que ella es Kyllie?

-Si Minerva…dime si no es preciosa-dijo Severus orgulloso

-Hermosa , Sev realmente ,yo queria conocerla , saludarla-Sev tomo a la bebe y se la ofrecio a minerva diciendole

-Mira kyllie…ella es la abuelita minnie ,ella es una colega de tu papa-Sev miro a minerva y le ofrecio a la bebe-cargala , no te va a morder , aunque sea Slytherin

-No seas payaso Sev-Minerva tomo a la bebe y esta la miraba curiosa-Es bellisima ,se parece a

-Si a harry gracias a merlin

-Iba a decir a los dos Sev , tiene cosas tuyas , como la forma de la cara…debes estar muy orgulloso…hola preciosa-dijo la profesora mirando a la niña que seguia concentrada en su biberon

-Claro…de los dos-dijo el profesor mirando a harry-harry se esforzo demasiado en este parto

-albus quiere entrar-dijo la profesora sin despegar la mirada de la bebe

-Digale que pase profesora-dijo harry desde la cama mientras severus terminaba de alimentar a la niña-mira que calmadita es…ni molesta

-Es una maravilla-dijo Albus Dumbledore viendo al profesor y a su alumno , harry se veia tan pleno .,nunca le habia visto asi-Es bella mi nietecita-albus se acerco a la bebe y le dijo- si algunos de estos dos te da problema avisame.

Luego que se fue Albus entraron ron y Hermione , este baticinaba que Kyllie seria la buscadora de Gryffindor mientras draco decia que su ahijada era un Sly de tomo y lomo.

Afuera la fiesta era total incluso Dumbledore pidio a los elfos que armasen un banquete en honor a los padres , las chicas de harry ordenaron todo para la llegada de la bebe y algunos dejaban presentes con madam Pompfrey , ya que ella habia decidido que solo entraba Severus ,pero este no quiso despegarse del lado de su novio ni del de su bebita.

Al dia siguiente tanto el padre como la bebe fueron trasladados a los aposentos , harry debia empezar a caminar ,eso si antes de salir Poppy les habia pedido que pasasen a su despacho para dejarles las indicaciones , pero estas habian desanimado bastante a los nuevos Padres de Hogwarts , ambos padres se acercaron al despacho y harry hablo

-Madam , queria vernos-pregunto harry que tenia a su pequeña hija en brazos y Severus venia detras

-Si por favor sientense

-que pasa mujer-pregunto Severus

-nada debo darte las indicaciones , primero harry debes mantener una dieta adecuada, pronto perderas el peso que ganaste aunque te aconsejaria que lo mantuvieses asi te ves mas sano , la niña no puede tener cambios violentos de temperatura , su cuerpo debe desarrollar un sistema inmunologico pero tampoco obligarlo,la formula es por los primeros meses a peticion , es facil saber si tiene hambre ya que si le pones un algodoncito humedo lo va a succionar.

-Alguna recomendacion para mi?-pregunto harry

-Si , bueno tu canal debe estar cerrrando bien por dentro y creo que despues de la 30tena podras tener el alta definitivamente.

-treintena…que es eso Poppy?-pregunto Severus

-pense que lo sabian…bueno uds no pueden tener relaciones por 30 dias ,el cuerpo de harry tiene que botar las hormonas y sanar de manera interna.

-Es broma madam-dijo harry

-Nop Potter , ud debe abstenerse de las actividades sexules con su novio

-Pero y si harry es el dominante-pregunto Severus tratando de poder acortar los dias

-Es mas alla de eso , harry debe tomar un reconstotuyente hormonal y estara muy fertil ,lo siento sin sexo por 30 dias ,te examino en 15 dias si todo va bien quizas pueda harry ser el dominante pero haganse la idea que las primeras dos semanas nada.

-Ok madam-dijo harry derrotado pero luego al ver a su niña que lo miraba fruniendo el ceño tal como lo hacia el amor de su vida no le quedo otra mas que reir.-algo me dice que Kyllie es una Snape de tomo y lomo

-Claro si es hija mia…poppy podemos retirarnos-pregunto Severus

-Claro , en 4 dias mas quiero ver a esta srta preciosa por aqui para su primer control

-Ok-dijeron ambos padres

Ambos padres salieron un poco mas que decepcionados ya que ellos lo unico que querian ahora era amarse ,bueno despues que harry se recuperase, pero jamas pensaron en 30 dias.

-Amor …llevatela tu y yo las cosas-dijo severus

-Ok , pero trata de no hacer ruido creo que se va a empezar a dormir…a que hora tengo clases de preparacion muggle

-Quieres tener clases hoy?

-Si Sev , no quiero perder muchas materias tu crees que les puedas pedir a los profesores que me manden las materias

-Me sorprenderia si granger no hizo eso ya

-Tienes razon-dijo harry caminando lento ya que todavia sentia un poco de incomodidad

-quieres que la cargue yo?

-No…debo acostumbrarme , aunque dudo que pueda sentarme en dias…que dolor por Merlin ,ni en la guerra habia sentido un dolor asi…pero valio la pena.

-Mi amor..llegamos-Sev dijo la contraseña y entraron con la bebe que ya venia durmiendo,harry la puso suavemente en su cuna ,la bebe hizo un puchero y Sev le acerco el osito de peluche que le habia comprado , dobby aparecio de pronto

-Sr harry potter ,ha llegado harry potter y el profesor Snape y la niña

-Si dobby y mira le pusimos tus calcetines-dijo severus

-Quieres conocerla?-pregunto harrry ,ahi a dobby se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas-dobby pasa algo?

-Nunca nadie me habia ofrecido conocer a un bebe asi , yo cuide al srto malfoy cuando bebe pero fue orden…

-Mira entra callado ok, que esta durmiendo-dobby entro despacio y vio a la niña durmiendo abrazada a su osito y que en sus piernas estaban los calcetines verdes con pequeñas snitchs , dobby salio de la pieza en silencio y miro a harry

-Es la niña mas linda que dobby haya tenido el honor de cuidar Sr harry potter

-Cuidar?-pregunto Severus

-Si el profesor dumbledore le dijo a dobby que el cuidaria a la bebe cuando harry potter y el profesor snape estuviesen en clases , que dobby tiene experiencia con niños y podria ayudar a los padres sr, ademas el profesor dumbledore subio la paga de dobby , aunque dobby no acepto porque para dobby seria un honor hacerlo.

-Eso es muy noble de tu parte dobby-dijo harry temiendo que severus no lo permitiese pero este se le adelanto

-Y muy util , estaremos encantados de recibir tu ayuda-dijo Severus-aunque probablemente draco ,ginny comadreja y granger tambien aparescan por lo mismo ,pero tu tienes mas experiencia ,eso si insito en pagar por tus servicios de canguro

-No profesor Snape ,dobby no quiere paga por eso , ahora supongo que el profesor snape y que harry potter tienen hambre ,madam ya me paso la dieta de harry potter y les traere el almuerzo-y con un Pop desaparecio , harry fue a la pieza y vio a su niña despierta mirando las Snitchs y luego los calderos

-Asi que despertaste mi pequeña..que pasa te gustan las Snitch y los calderos-dijo harry tomando en sus brazos a la bebe , al hacerlo sintio el olor mas pestilente que en su vida haya sentido-que demonios-la bebe sonrio muy contenta consigomisma, Harry miro a Sev que entraba y decia

-Por merlin…que exploto aqui

-Creo que tu hija necesita un cambio de pañales

-Ok…daselo entonces

-No daselo tu , acaso no digiste que harias eso

-Ok..solo porque la pariste y debes descanzar-Snape puso a la bebe en el mudador y comenzo a quitarle la ropita para luego retirar el pañal-Por merlin si toma solo leche…como hace esto con solo leche

-No lo se amor pero tiralo-dijo harry desde el sillon , Snape cogio otro pañal , limpio a la bebe, le puso talco y empezo a colocar el pañal , al minuto vio que no sabia como sujetarlo y que una no se veia como el que habia sacado , penso un poco y opto por lo sano

-Amor necesito ayuda…no entiendo mucho como hacer esto…malditos muggles que complican todo

-Voy-harry fue donde severus y vio que el profe trataba de poner el pañal al reves-mi amor ,esta al reves ,mira asi se pone-harry puso el pañal correctamente-ves

-pero como se pega ,como no se le va a caer

-Tiene una pegatina…

-Los muggles pueden ser ingeniosos

-Te recuerdo que tu eres mitad muggle y mi madre es muggle born y yo vivi como muggle hata los 11

-Lo se.-harry termino de arreglar a la niña para acostarla denuevo

-Mirala si es realmente adorable-dijo harry, el y sev se quedaron con la niña que apenas molestaba al parecer odiaba llorar y no hacia muchos berrinches ,permitiendo a sus padres descanzar aunque de momento tenian una cuna auxiliar al lado de su cama donde la bebe dormia y harry casi ni dormia mirandola asustado que se ahogase o algo , Sev le besaba y obligaba a acostarse ,a veces metian a la bebe en la cama y esta dormia tranquila

Asi pasaron dos semanas , Harry trataba de apenas separarse de su hija y esta crecia cada dia mas ,ya el alumnado se habia acostumbrado a ver a harry con un portabebe recorriendo el colegio ,los profesores saludaban al joven padre y regaloneaban a la bebe que ya era la consentida de todo el plantel , apesar de eso habia retomado de momento los estudios , asistia de a poco a clases ya que ese año daria los extasis si o si y agradecia haber adelantado tanto sobre estudios muggle , incluso pudo bajar el nivel ahi para asegurar sus extasis.poppy revisaba a la niña y la encontraba cada dia mas sana incluso la formula de lactancia echa por sev habia echo maravillas haciendo que la bebe casi ni tuviese colicos.

Severus estaba mas alegre segun todo el mundo sobretodo cuando a veces veia a su novio con su bebita paseando y logrando que el se desconcentrase de las clases provocando que las clases de pociones fueran de lo mas pacificas , asi que la mayoria de los alumnos pensaban en como agradecer a potter por el buen humor del profesor , porque todos conincidian que un Snape feliz era lo mejor que podia pasar en Hogwarts

-Harry…te llegaron las tareas?-pregunto Pansy

-Si las iba a hacer ahora ,pero pense en sacar un ratito a Kyllie

-Yo la paseo y tu estudia…vas atrasado

-Ok-dijo harry pasandole a la bebe y el potabebe-estas segura que puedes

-Tengo hermanas mas chicas ya ,ademas con la pequeña nos llevamos bien..cierto preciosa…oye y que haras con Snapy pooh para san valentin.

-Mierda-dijo harry y miro a kyllie que le miraba con sus ojos negros y dijo-papa no dijo mierda , no se

-estas en cuarentena?-pregunto pansy

-Algo asi-dijo harry ruborisandose

-Algo asi?

-30 dias

-Ya pero para cuando sea Sn Valentin estaras sobre los 30 dias..podras pasar tu dia como se merece-harry comenzo a sacar cuentas y con una sonrisa en lso labios dijo

-Eres una maldita genia

-Lo se…ya mi preciosa vamos a dejar a papi solo y nosotras nos vamos a una conversacion de chicas , quizas invitamos a tia mione y a tia ginny , te la traigo en una hora te parece?

-Ok…chao Kyllie-dijo eso y la bebe comenzo a llorar-oh oh…creo que la salida tendra que ser para otro dia-harry tomo a su bebita en brazos , mientras pansy le dejaba las tareas y salia , este tomaba a la niña en brazos y la paseaba por la habitacion mientras le tarareaba la cancion de la serenata que le habia dado Severus ,la niña se calmaba con su padre cantandole , harry tenia los ojos cerrado y a su nena afirmadisima como si su vida dependiese de ello , concentrado en transmitirle todo su amor en sus palabras y no escucho que la puerta se abria silenciosamente , Severus entro a la habitacion y escucho a su novio cantarle a su niña , eso lo enternecio como nada , harry daba muestras del buen padre que seria sin duda alguna.Sev se acerco lentamente a harry , al llegar frente a el rozo sus labios con delicadesa , harry abrio los ojos de golpe y se encontro con su novio con los ojos cerrados acariciando la cabecita de su bebita

-Cantas bellisimo-dijo severus casi en n susurro

-Tengo pesima voz amor

-No importa , mirala…creo que ahora entiendo cuando dicen que uno se puede enamorar de mas de una persona ,porque creo que estoy enamorada de ella-kyllie miro a su otro papa y sonrio

-Creo que es mutuo-dijo harry –como estuvo tu dia

-Bien lleno de alumnos inutiles para los cuales eres su dios

-Porque seria?-pregunto harry sorprendido

-Porque apesar de todas sus trastadas yo ando con esta sonrisa de bobo en los labios

-Amor…ven aqui , que tal si te das un baño dde tina mientras alimento a la niña

-Y tu no vienes?

-Mi amor toi a dieta seca…Poppy nos lo dijo

-Tienes razon…te amo lo sabes

-Si , anda a darte un baño

-Puedo llevarmela , no hemos estado juntos en todo el dia-dijo severus tomando a la bebe que estaba feliz en los brazos de su padre

-Ok , tu prepara el agua y recuerda que no debe mojarse tanto hasta

-Que bote el resto de cordon…lo se amor ,a veces no creo que solo tengas 17 años , pareces mama gallina...o peor molly weasley

-Eso de estar de novio con un hombre maduro

-Tu no vienes?

-Si vamos con Kyllie si sino no…sino no podria controlarme.

-Ahora sabes lo que estar en mi pellejo , eso de verte y no poder hacer nada

-Yo todavia te gusto?-pregunto harry mirando abajo

-Porque no?-pregunto sev sin entender

-Bueno hace como 6 semanas que no lo hacemos y yo no he bajado todos los kilos de Kyllie

-amor tu estas hermoso asi…yo te amo a ti harry no solo el envase ,sino todo , no tienes idea como te extraño y la cantidad de duchas frias que me tengo que dar cuando te cambias de ropa , pero vale la pena mi hermoso

-Te amo Sev…ya anda a preparar el baño-severus salio de la salita y partio al baño.

----------------------------MIEMBRO DE LA ORDEN SEVERUSIANA--------------------and bloody proud about it 


	40. VALENTINES SN VALENTIN

VALENTINES

-harry-decia severus por enesima vez en el dia mientras harry miraba a la bebe en la cuna

-Amor no puedo dejarla

-harry , dobby es perfectamente capaz de cuidar a Kyllie mientras vas a clases

-Lo se-harry beso a su hija y Severus le tomo la mano-Dobby la cuidas bien por favor

-Dobby daria la vida por la srta snape , harry potter deberia saber eso-dijo el elfo mosqueandose con harry por la falta de confianza

-Disculpa…nunca la he dejado sola tanto rato-dijo harry excusandose

-Harry la veras en el cambio de hora ademas tienes una dispensa especial para atrasarte en tus clases.-severus regañaba a su novio y lo trataba de sacar de la pieza

-Ya sacame de aqui sino no saldre-Severus tomo de la mano a su novio y partieron al comedor al entrar Draco ,ron , poppy , ginny ,pansy , hermione , goyle preguntaron por la niña

-Potter y mi ahijada-pregunto draco

-Buenos dias para ti tambien huron ,esta en la pieza desayunando ,con dobby

-con dobby..harry por merlin-dijo ron

-Sev insistio..ya basta ,para mi no es facil dejar a mi nenita en la pieza sola-dijo harry

-harry dobby esta perfectamente capacitado para cuidar de un bebe…el practicamente crio a draco , con Snape-dijo ginny

-Que haces aqui harry corre a salvar a tu hija-dijo Dean

-Que graciosito no Thomas….sabes te voy a acusar a Pansy-dijo draco provocando en el chico moreno una mirada de terror

-No malfoy por lo que mas quieras-dijo dean conociendo el caracter de su noviecita , mas aun si la broma era sobre malfoy

-Sev lo decidio asi y creo que tiene razon ,yo debo retomar las clases normalmente ademas este año partire la universidad.

-Lo que me recuerda querido cararajada…tendremos que ir a Londres en Abril a rendir los examenes , ya que debemos postular a la universidad muggle ,todavia no entiendo como me deje convencer por Granger a hacer esto

-Porque sabes que es mejor asi malfoy , abarcaras mas , no seas quejica-dijo la chica mandando a draco tal como lo hacia con ron

-como lo soportas Comadreja-dijo draco tomando un sorbo de cafe

-Las mujeres Weasley son fuertes…ya te lo he dicho huron-dijo Ron abrazando a hermione

-Hey yo no soy una mujer weasley-dijo hermione mirando a ron

-Pero lo seras dulce hermione-djo ron-asi que huron preparate.

El dia paso entre risas ,harry en cada momento libre iba a ver a su hija pero esta o dormia o estaba alimentandose , despues de la hora de almuerzo harry decidio que tendria algo de tiempo de calidad con la bebe mientras hacia estudios muggle , al final las clases las tenian en el dormitorio de harry y Draco jugaba con la bebe o la profesora vector incluso hermione ,para ambos futuros medimagos era especial ver a la nenita que habian ayudado a traer al mundo , ahora que pasaron mas dias los rasgos de Kyllie eran mas claros , sus ojos permanecieron negros como los de Sev pero con la forma de harry , la forma del rostro era parecida a la de sev y la boca era parecida a la de draco.

-Draco

-Dime potter

-Que puedo regalarle a Sev para sn valentin

-Tu virginidad…ups muy tarde-dijo draco ironico que recibio un almohadonase de respuesta

-Idiota , pero enserio que le puedo dar-pregunto harry preocupado ,hermione y vector solo se miraban y negaban la cabeza como diciendo Hombres

-Bueno potter no lo se , ya le has dado una hija , un amor que penso que no iba a tener ,mataste a Voldie ,aceptaste casarte con el ,no se que le podrias regalar ,embarazate denuevo?

-Draco tu lo conoces desde mas tiempo que yo

-Vamos a Hogsmade y tu me dices que regalarle a Ginny

-Trato-dijo harry-Mione que le daras a ron para san valentin

-Una linda pluma-dijo hermione sonriendo

-A la comadreja no le gustara eso-dijo draco hermione le miro y dijo

-No se que regalarle en realidad…bueno dudo que ron…

-La comadreja te tiene tu regalo hace dias ya y creeme te va a gustar-dijo draco

-Tu como lo sabes

-Simple Ginny fue con el y yo tambien,creeme te va a encantar tu regalo.

-Mierda-harry miro a Hermione y esta lo miro con la bebe que estaba en brazos de la profesora sinistra-tia mione no dijo mierda , ya me uno a su dia de shoping ,ahora como salimos sin que nuestras respectivas parejas sepan

-Y si yo los acompaño , asi despistamos a las 3 parejas en cuestion-dijo la profesora sinistra-ademas yo tambien tengo compras que hacer en ese departamento

-entonces para cuando lo dejamos-pregunto harry

-Para la proxima clase ,asi ademas sacamos a pasear a esta preciosura-dijo sinistra que miraba con afecto a la niña en sus brazos no en balde Sev era su mejor amigo ,harry la miraba con ternura reconociendo en ella la misma chispa que tenia Ginny-profesora

-Dime harry

-como conocio a Sev ,o sea como se hicieron amigo-sinistra comenzo a pensar en eso y solo sonrio

-Con sev , desde el principio fuimos amigos

----------------------------------FLASHBACK--------------------------------------

-Severus snape , ud hara pareja con la Srta vector-Sev tomo sus cosas y se sento con una niña de pelo rubio , esta le saludo con una sonrisa ,cosa que el pequeño severus de 11 años no se esperaba ,el nunca habia tenido exito con las chicas , incluso podria jurar que las atemorizaba , pero a ella no, Sinistra se puso los lentes y siguio con la clase

-Hola mi nombre es sinistra Vector ,el tuyo es Severus Snape cierto?-el chico de pelo negro asintio-ambos somos Slytherins , mucho gusto en conocerte ,esperaba hacerlo-dijo la niña dejando boquiabierto al niño de pelo negro

-Que????

-Que esperaba conocerte…dije algo….

-No…nada-Severus miro a la chica de reojo ,era bonita sin duda pero algo le hacia presagiar que ella no seria una conquista sino que seria algo mas.-Porque?

-Porque me pareces fascinante..siempre de negro serio, mirando todo sin decir nada…me imagino las historias que deben pasar por tu cabeza , algun dia me las tendras de contar-con ese simple acto Severus decidio conocer a la niña a su lado que parecia leerlo cual libro.El tiempo empezo a pasar y la amistad se habia fortalecido ,al llegar a 5to año ambos chicos eran inseparables.

-severus ven aqui-decia una chica en pijama que seguia a una chico de riguroso negro

-Que fue eso Sin?-se dio vuelta mirando a su amiga ,sin poder creerlo , incluso estaba un poco soonrojado

-Lo que viste en mi habitacion?-pregunto la chica y el chico asintio

-Que me vas a decir ,No es lo que parecia?, No estabas con otra chica en tu cama?-pregunto Severus Mordaz

-Emmm,es exactamente lo que parecia-dijo sinistra sosteniendole la mirada ,luego agrego de manera mas desafiante-Bueno asumo que ahora NO dejaras de ser mi amigo o si?

-Solo si me metes en tu cama tambien?-dijo Severus buscando la respuesta las ad-hoc con el humor de su amiga , solo a ella le haria ese tipo de propuestas ,al fin y al cabo dormian juntos desde que iban en 2do año luego de que Sev tuviese una pesadilla en la sala comun y sinistra le consolase

-Solo si tu lo haces primero Snape…nos vemos mas tarde?

-Claro…Sin..anda a acostarte ,sabes que es de mala educacion dejar a los invitados esperando

-si lo se

-Debes comportarte como la srrta que eres

-Sabes…te deseo que te den por el culo Sev-nadie ni el mismisimo Lucius malfoy se atrevia a hablarle asi a severus ,con los años su fama de mal genio habia alcanzado ribetes insospechados.

Sinistra fue la madre ,hermana y amiga que Severus necesito ,estando a su lado en todo minuto incluso cuando decidio hacerse mortifago cosa que la chica no aprobaba pero ahi estaba para cuidar a su chico , muchos pensaban que eran pareja pero ellos se trataban mas como hermanos.

-Sev me dijo que me queria-sinistra lloraba acurrucada en los Brazos de Sev

-Ya mi niña-severus le decia como mantra mientras acariciaba sus cabellos

-Porque me dejo

-Porque es una idiota ,eras mucha mujer para…

-No quiero ser mucha mujer , quiero alguien que me ame…es tan dificil

-No mi niña preciosa-Severus acariciaba a su amiga mientras ambos se acostaban ,para dormir.-sabes yo te amo mucho…eres como la hermana que nunca tuve-sinistra le dio un casto beso en los labios y empezo a dormir

Severus descubrio su inclinacion sexual y ahi estuvo Sinistra para mostrale las maravillas de salir con alguien de su mismo sexo pero dejandole en claro que la otra acera no era para nada despreciable.

-Pero es tan complicado-dijo Severus sentado en una cafeteria mientras la chica coqueteaba con un hombre mayor de manera descarada-Odio sentirme asi de confundido sin saber que hacer

-para nada Sev es cosa de decidirte , eso te falta decision o conocer a alguien que te haga decidirte

-pero…no creo que encuentre alguien que le atraigba o peor que me aguante

-Anda Sev , mira para alla a ese chico que no nos deja de mirar-la rubia señalo a un chico de cabellos castaños que los miraba-Esta guapo si no vas tu voy yo

-No te atreverias-dijo Snape mirando al chico de manera seria

-Quieres probarme Severus-dijo sinistra haciendo el ademan de pararse cuando

-Maldicion , viene para aca-el muchacho se acerco hacia la mesa en la que estabaan ambos amigos

-Hola mi nombre es marcus-dijo el chico que ambos jovenes miraba

-Mi nombre es Sinistra y este guapo que esta frente a mi ,es mi mejor amigo Sev

-Mucho gusto sinistra , hola Sev-dijo marcus sin despegar la vista de sev, Severus solo inclino un poco la cabeza y la chica lo miro incredula , y se pego en la cabeza. marcus solo miraba a Severus , cosa que para sinistra no paso desapercibida, acto seguido dijo

-Creo que a quien espero llego , Marcus podrias hacerle compañia a mi Amigo ,el muy tierno insistio en acompañarme asi no esperaba sola…dime si no es adorable.

-Yo no soy adorable-gruño por lo bajo Severus,marcus encontro adorable al chico vestido de negro

-Si lo eres , solo que necesitas que alguien especial te haga mostrar esa veta , bueno chicos los dejo-Sinistra se paro y saludo a un chico que la esperaba , mientras Marcus intentaba conversar con Severus.

Ese dia Sev conocio a su primer y unico amor antes de harry ,con sinistra fue con quien celebro que luego de ese café le pidiese una cita formal,que luego de varias citas mantuviesen una relacion y con sinistra fue con la unica persona que se permitio llorar la muerte de su amante ,es mas ,ella le habia sugerido hablar con Dumbledore.

La llegada de harry a su vida fue lo unico que sev hizo sin conversar con su amiga ,ella se sintio feliz al descubrir qur el chiquillo era un digno compañero para su mejor amigo

--------------------------------------------FIN FLASHBACK------------------------------

-Ud que opina profesora-pregunto harry

-Disculpa ,estaba con la mente en otro lado ,decias

-si a sev le guste una vascula electronica ,no es muy romantico pero el es mas del tipo practico , quizas un osito sobre la vascula ,vestido con una tunica como las que usa el

-Seria bonito harry

-Quiero que sea perfecto el año pasado no celebramos nada

-Porque no-pregunto la profesora mientras draco paseaba a su ahijada y hablaba con ella ,harry y sinistra conversaban ,hermione habia abandonado la habitacion.

-todavia no eramos nada , empezamos un poco despues,antes de esa fecha cai en el coma del cual el me saco , asi que este año quiero celebrar Sn Valentin con bombos y platillos , quiero que Sev sepa cuanto le amo

-No crees que lo sabe ya?-pregunto Draco-mientras veia a la bebe que habia sido puesta en un moises.

-Prefiero que no le quepa ninguna duda-dijo harry convencido ,sinistra casi lloro ,sabia como era de inseguro su amigo y habia conseguido a alguien dispuesto a renovar sus votos a diario.

-Sabes harry ,eres lo que mi amigo necesitaba

-Me lo dice enserio-dijo harry sonrojandose

-Deberias tutearme y si…me alegro-no alcanzo a decir eso cunado severus entro a la pieza

-Wow ,todas mis personas favoritas juntas…hola amor-Severus beso a harry y luego saludo al resto

-Hola mi vida…como estuvo tu dia?

-Bien , los de primero te mandaron saludos

-Que tiernos-dijo harry abrazando a su novio cuando sintio un llanto desconsolado-Creo que no has saludado a alguien y se ha ofendido-Sev miro a la bebe y la alzo en sus brazos ,la bebe seguia llorando hasta que sev la recargo contra su pecho y le empezo a susurrar palabras tiernas.draco miraba todo con una senda sonrisa-y tu porque sonries

-Cuando era pequeño , mi padrino tambien me consolaba asi…mierda es tarde

-Draco-dijo harry

-Kyllie …olvidalo , sres me retiro a los brazos de mi bellisima novia

-Dile a esa que se acuerde que tiene amigo

-No seas quejica-dijo draco y salio , sev tenia a su niña en brazos y miro a Sinistra

-Creiste que seria esto posible

-Si…ahora nunca pense que despues de que partiese te enamorases , y menos de un alumno , digo te ves tan seriecito y mira

-payasa ademas ese fue un golpe cruel porque yo soy muy serio ok…

-si claro como tu digas…bueno chicos lo dejo , harry el jueves la proxima clase te parece

-Si profesora-la profesora cerro la puerta y harry se acerco a su novio para besarle con ternura.

El jueves llego rapido y los chicos salieron tomando la red flu para llegar callejon diagon , harry habia avisado a su novio que saldrian ese dia a dejar unos papeles a Londres muggle (cosa que debian hacer) y que se llevarian a la niña para que pasease ,sev se asusto un poco pero sabia que harry era mas que capaz de cuidar de si mismo y de la bebe.

Primero fueron al londres muggle ,entregaron sus papeles en le ministerio de educacion muggle y partieron a un mall , ahi Draco le compro a ginny un bello vestido y una cartera que le hiciese juego , Hermione le compro a ron algo de ropa y un reproductor mp3 , mientras harry hizo sus compras,luego almorzaron alla y harry aprovecho de comprar algo de ropa ,ya que habia engordado un poco...y planeaba su velada con Sev.

-Que vas a haccer!!!!,tu crees que el profesor te va a permitir que…-pregunto Hermione escandalizada mientras draco y la profesdora vector solo reian

-te apuesto 100 galeones que si , ademas se lo prometi

-Y como lo haras con mi ahijada-pregunto draco

-La Sra Weasley se ofrecio a cuidarla en la noche , ademas no vamos a llegar tan tarde.

-Y de dia puedo estar un rato yo con ella-dijo Sinistra-Total kyllie es lo mas cercano a una sobrina que tengo

-Es su sobrina ,como de hermione o de draco-dijo harry , luego empequeñecieron los paquetes ,harry le paso los suyos a Hermione y volvieron al castillo , Sev estaba echo un manojo de nervios cuando vio aparecer a Harry.

-donde estabas por merlin-dijo severus tomando a su hija en brazos que lo miraba curiosa

-A Londres , tenemos el examen el 20 de abril y los resultados los dan los primeros dias de junio…estabas asustado

-Es que se demoraron demasiado

-a padrino aprovechamos de recorrer un poco londres…ya yo me voy

-Nosotras tambien…adios-dijo sinistra y hermione , harry se puso a estudiar mientras sev jugaba con la bebe que le tomaba un dedo con su manito rechoncha.

Los dias pasaron y llego la mañana de sn Valentin.Harry habia ido a control el dia anterior y poppy le habia dado el alta ,Harry desperto y vio a su novio durmiendo , harry no se cansaba de mirarle , para el no habia hombre mas guapo que su Sev ,con mucho cuidado se acerco y comenzo a besar el cuello , sev solo sonrio asi que harry comenzo a desabotonar la camisa del pijama ,para comenzar a lamer los pezones del pecho niveo, Sev abrio los ojos y vio a su novio concentradisimo en hacerle sentir bien..en exceso bien.

-Amor que haces?-pregunto Severus incorporandose

-Te despierto…feliz dia de Sn Valentin

-Amor no podemos-dijo severus reprimiento un gemido de placer mientras harry se subia sobre el

-Me dieron el alta ayer ,asi que si podemos…te deseo tanto mi amor-harry comenzo a bajar hasta llegar a la ereccion de su novio que empezaba a despertar , Harry sonrio y empezo a devorarla arrancando jadeos del cuerpo bajo el

-Oh merlin divino-dijo Severus tomando la cabeza de harry

-Te gusta mi amor?-preguntaba harry mirandolo

-Tu que crees?

-Extrañaba esto-harry sigio succionando hasta dejar bien despierto al miembro y al dueño de este para luego subir y besar al hombre mayor al hacerlo se encontro con una sorpresa-que demonios

-te gusta?-pregunto Sev sonriendo y sacando su lengua que ahora lucia un aro con forma de pesa

-Si esta bonito….hace cosas?-pregunto harry coquetamente

-Si esto-sev dio vuelta sobre si mismo a su novio y comenzo a jugar con el aro sobre el pezon derecho del chico ,harry se mordia los labios para no gritar de placer , sev bajo sin mucha calma hasta la ereccion el chico y lo dio unas lamidas y ahi a harry las fuerzas le abanadonaron y comenzo a gemir , sev busco un poco de lubricante para preparar a harry este le miraba asustado-Amor estas bien

-Si , aunque estoy un poco nervioso…

-Temes que te duela?-harry asintio-si te duele yo paro ok

-Ok…te adoro Severus Snape-Sev se sonrojo y puso muchisimo lubricante en la entrada de harry y comenzo a penentrarle con los dedos mientras atendia el duro mastil del chico ,siguio con esa tarea hasta completar 3 dedos dentro ,reemplazo los dedos con su miembro ,beso a harry y comenzo a penetrarle ,la sensacion de estar dentro de su novio era increible ya llevan casi dos meses sin sexo y el chico se habia estrechado un poco , harry por su lado redescubrio el placer de ser penetrado ,se sentia pleno y ya toco el cielo cuando su novio comenzo con las embestidas ,ambos seguian sudorosos y el aro de Sev recorria la lengua de harry , todas las emociones hicieron que ambos se derramasen rapidamente , harry se corrio despues que sev y este salio con delicadesa de su interior y limpio con su lengua al chico provocando que la sensacion postorgasamica fuese mas fuerte.

Luego de un rato de estar Abrazados besandose sintieron un pequeño llanto , harry se levanto , mudo a la bebe y se la llevo a su habitacion para que desayunase , Sev busco la camara de harry y les tomo una foto instantanea.Mas tarde los 3 se levantaron y partieron al gran comedor ahi harry llego con la bebe que estaba muy sorprendida de ver tanta gente , Crabbe y Goyle llegaron con un corazoncito para la niña y se la llevaron a pasear un ratito ,al lado de Pansy y Blaise.

-Tu hija se junta mucho con los Sly-dijo Ron

-Su padre es un Sly ron-dijo harry-ademas me gusta que la quieran tanto ,sera una niña querida y no estara sola

-Y le daras una hermanita pronto-pregunto pavarti

-A mi me gustaria tener mas hijos ,pero no lo se ,si pasa pasa , o sea no es como que ella fue planeada ni nada-harry se sorprendio pensando en la posibilidad de mas niños de pelo negro , algo que arranco una sonrisa de su rostro , Sev como tomaria la llegada de otro bebe…eso lo habria de averiguar mas adelante ,apesar quie sev habia mencionado de manera casual el tema

Ese dia la mayoria de los alumnos fueron a Hogsmade , hermione recibio de su novio un Estetoscopio y una pluma que le hacia juego aparte de un conjunto de ropa interior , hermione se sonrojo con el ultimo ,jamas penso que su novio se atreveria a comprarle algo asi.Y Draco recibio por parte de ginny un malentin muy hi-tech y elegante y dentro de ese venian unos juguetes eroticos , draco casi se atraganto , mas aun cuando la chica le dio a enternder que iba sin ropa interior , ahi el Sly se llevo a su chica devuelta al castillo para poner en practica sus juguetes.

Harry con Sev estaban en su apartamento cuando harry le mostro su regalo ,a sev le encanto por igual la vascula con el peluche ,era un osito con una tunica negra una varita y un caldero , a Harry le llego un brazalete con protecciones magicas y un telefono movil para cuando entrase a la universidad muggle, a la noche harry le pidio a sev que el fuese a dejar a la nena donde los weasley ,mientras Sev partia a la madriguera ,harry preparo una cena romantica , luego se baño y vistio con unos jeans negros ,polera musculosa pero de cuello tortuga tambien negra con unas lineas grisaseas , para sev le compro una camisa de seda negra y unos pantalones , Sev llego y vio a su novio vestido mirandolo

-Amor te ves…increible

-Gracias ,deje tu ropa lista y el baño te espera

-Tu elegiste mi ropa?-pregunto severus sorprendido

-Si…hoy vamos a salir y como no te voy a decir donde vamos decidi arreglar tu ropa de acuerdo al lugar

-Ok-sev se metio a la ducha mientras harry terminaba de hacer la cena ,cuando sev salio harry tuvo que hacer eco de todo su autocontrol para no violarselo ahi mismo ,al llegar frente a el ambos chicos se besaron de manera tierna ,luego comieron ,cuando terminaron harry tomo la mano de su chico lo metio en la chimenea y con polvos flu dijo-Callejon diagon , llegaron ahi y harry tomo la mano a sev para perderse por Londres , pidio un taxi y le dio la direccion al taxista ,sev no entendia que pretendia harry pero sabia que algo interesante seria , al llegar harry pago el taxi y saco a Sev , este vio un club grande con neeones y decia BABYLON ademas de una fila larga para entrar , harry se acerco al guardia

-Hola Johnny

-Harry Potter…ven para aca cariño ,hace mucho que no vienes-el portero abrazo al chico y le dio un beso en la mejilla

-Si tu sabes la escuela

-No sera que te echaste un novio-dijo el portero mirando de reojo al chico

-Tambien ,este es mi chico ,se llama Sev-dijo harry tomando de la mano a Severus ,este no entendia mucho

-Pretty good sr potter-dijo johnny mirando a Severus de arriba a abajo-bueno pasen…a Erick le encantara verte-Harry entro con Sev y este quedo boquiabierto con el lugar habian muchas luces y sonaba la musica a todo volumen , harry se acerco a la barra y fue recibido por Erick el dueño del club

-Harry no puedo creer que estes aqui ,pensamos que habias sido raptado por nos marcianos

-Tu sabes que voy interno al colegio-harry saludo con un beso en la mejilla a erick

-Si como estas…vienes a buscar a un valentin

-No ,traje el mio , el es mi novio Sev-Sev saludo a Erick y este miro a Harry

-No puedo creer que te hayan atrapado , Sr Sev ud consiguio lo que nadie…acaba de coronarse mi santo Personal…que quieren tomar

-1 cosmopolitan y un firewhisky-sev abrio los ojos

-Aqui hacen firewhisky-pregunto Sev sin dar credito a lo que escucho

-Si , somos el unico lugar en londres que hace este trago ,es el trago de la casa…harry lo invento una noche o sea nosotros lo pillamos ,y nos enseño disfruten-Erick le paso los tragos a harry y se despidieron

-Asi que el sr Potter tomando firewhisky siendo un crio-dijo Snape mirando a su novio

-Amor he echo muchisimas cosas que no debia por ser un crio ,bueno que te parece la sorpresa-dijo harry

-maravillosa…gracias amor

-De nada.-harry beso a su chico mientras bailaban , Sev al principio se sentia un poco cohibido pero al rato a estaba bailando feliz ,incluso muchos chicos lo miraban y harry no podia estar mas orgulloso de su novio, luego estuvieron coneversando con erick y John quienes les contaron como harry les habia ayudado con el local , que era una suerte de accionista silencioso , Sev se comenzo a preguntar cuantos negocios tenian la mano de harry..Cuando eran como las 2 am , lo chicos partieron devuelta a Hogwarts despues de celebrar su primer Sn Valentin , al llegar a la habitacion se dedicaron a recuperar el tiempo perdido.

---------------------MIEMBRO DE LA ORDEN SEVERUSIANA----------------and bloody proud of it 


	41. PARENTHOOD AND TESTS PATERINDAD Y PRUEBA

PARENTHOOD AND TEST/PARTENIDAD Y PRUEBAS

Los meses pasaban rapido para todos , harry ya se habia habituado a eso de estudiar y ser papa , Severus le ayudaba en todo y habian logrado armar una buenisima dupla.

Harry con draco y hermione se dedicaban a estudiar con ahinco e incluso los otros profesores les bajaban la cantidad de deberes asi podian terminar con el asunto de los examenes muggle , mientras harry estudiaba Severus se quedaba con la bebe por ende la cantidad de deberes en la clase de pociones habia bajado de manera drastica pero las pruebas estaban mas dificiles.

Ron y Ginny aguantaban los niveles de estudios de sus parejas y mientras ayudaban a Severus con el cuidado de la bebe.

-Sev dejame a Kyllie ,no tengo clases a esta hora

-Srta Weasley estas segura?-pregunto severus que tenia a la bebe abrazada firmemente y esta dormitaba aferrada a la tunica de su papi

-Es ginny y si estoy segura de poder cuidar a mi ahijada seveerus…anda a tu clase tranquilo , ademas van a estar aqui los chicos pronto-Severus miro indeciso a la chica hasta que vio su reloj la chica sonrio y dijo-yo me quedo con ella anda a hacer tu clase

-Te debo una…-dijo severus entregandole la bebe a ginny y buscando sus papeles

-yayaya si…fuera-Ginny se quedo con la bebe ,la miraba ,la encontraba preciosa tan parecida a sus padres ,sacando lo mejor de ambos,al ver que kyllie no despertaba la llevo a la pieza para cambiarla , estaba en eso cuando harry draco y hermione llegaron corriendo

-Mierda, no estoy preparado para esto-dijo harry de entrada detras hermione y draco rodaron los ojos

-harry segun los tests te dan los puntajes-dijo Draco

-Si pero dudo que el examen real se paresca a este-dijo harry sentandose en el sillon

-Mira si no pasas el examen no importa ,dudo que Sev se enoje por el contrario le agradaria-dijo hermione sentandose en el sillon viendo los ensayos de examenes

-Lo se…bueno y uds , como les fue-pregunto harry sacandose los lentes

-Ambos pasamos , ya harry en 3 dias mas sera el examen deberiamos repasar pero de manera calmada…no vamos a aprender mas cosas de las que ya sabemos o si?-dijo Hermione

-Granger tiene razon-dijo draco , ginny al sentir la vos de harry se emociono y termino de cambiar a la bebe

-Amor-dijo Ginny saliendo con Kyllie en brazos que estiraba sus brazitos a su papa

-hola mi amor..hola bebe-dijo draco

-Hola lindas…como esta mi bebita-pregunto harry pidiendo a la bebe

-Se ha portado estupendo ,te la entrego alimentada y cambiada…uds como van-dijo ginny dandole la bebe a harry

-bueno potter esta al borde del ataque histerico ,pero si descontamos eso…-djo draco ganandose una mirada de odio de parte de harry

-Oh muerdeme huron…cierto nena-dijo harry que estaba abrazado a su hija-ademas necesito salir rapido del tema examenes , no se si se les olvida pero tengo una boda y un bautizo que planear ,antes de entrar a la universidad.

-Se me olvida que tu y Snape no estan casado…parecen matrimonio ya-dijo hermione-y que tienes en mente?

-me gustaria casarme despues del 31 de julio, asi podria hacerlo en el mundo muggle a la vez que en el magico y ese mismo dia podria ser el bautizo de la bebe

-Buena idea carajada , mi nena se vera tan bella ese dia . y mi novia sera la chica mas linda

-draco por merlin las cosas que dices-dijo ginny abrazada a su novio

-Que te encuentro bella , siempre lo he echo –draco abrazo a ginny , odiaba pensar que ya no viviria en el castillo con ella.

-harry y donde viviran el proximo año?-pregunto Hermione

-Ni idea al parecer aqui , dumbledore dice eso al menos pero no hemos conversado de eso con Sev

-Y el sabe lo del matrimonio Muggle

-Si lo sabe , le explique los motivos y el accedio…queremos asegurarle a nuestro tesoro que sera tratado como tal y no me cabe duda que si me pasa algo uds cuidaran de ella y haran de ella una gran bruja.

-Pero no te va a pàsar nada mi querido cararajada-dijo draco.

-Hay que ser precabidos igual-dijo Snape entrando cansado pero al ver a harry y a su nena despierta jugando con el pelo de harry no pudo mas que sonreir-hola amor

-Hola amor…saluda a papa-Sev tomo a su hija en brazos

-Hola mi niña, como te has portado…le diste mucho trabajo a tia ginny o a tu papa…no?…esa es mi les ha ido a uds…srta Weasley ha estudiado algo?

-Nada ,pero no importa , me se la materia , draco me explica todo ,es el mejor tutor que podria tener ,tenemos unos metodos de estudios muy serios.

-Tu y muy serios Ginny ,no me parece-dijo harry yendo a abrazar a su novio cuando entro ron

-Ya terminaron de estudiar-pregunto ron de entrada mientras le hacia cariño a la bebe

-Hola ron-dijo harry

-Hola harry , snape , huron ,gin…amor ven aqui-dijo ron y abrazo a hermione

-Ron que pasa-dijo la chica mientras ron la apachurraba entera

-Nada que el proximo año yo me ire a la academia de aurores y tu…..estaba pensando que casi ni te voy a ver…y si me hago medimago?

-Comadreja calmate-dijo draco-todos estudiaremos en el mismo lugar menos ginny y harry que apenas le veremos el pelo.

-Si ronnie , como vas con los extasis?-pregunto hermione

-mal..sin ti estudiar no tiene gracia-dijo el chico abrazandola

-Amor yo no pescare un cuaderno en los proximos 3 dias , asi que podre ayudarte a estudiar

-No…si no tomas un cuaderno yo aprovecho y estoy contigo…te extraño sabes…

-Oh amor ,ven aqui-mione abrazo a ron , luego los 3 chicos se pegaron un mini ensayo mientras ginny miraba a snape

-Profe?-dijo la chica

-Dime?-dijo snape mientras tomaba en brazos a la bebe , ginny se mordio el labio inferior-estoy esperando?

-Te pusiste un aro en la lengua?

-Si..mira-Snape saco la lengua

-Wow…dolio

-Un poco , pero la marca dolio muchisimo mas ,creo que nada me ha dolido mas que eso.

-eres un masoquista Snape sin duda-dijo ron

-Y como supiste…acaso has tenido otra sesion de chismes?-pregunto snape a ginny

-No…te lo vi el otro dia en clases pero pense que era producto de mi imaginacion

-Mierda se me olvido poner el glamour-dijo snape , la chica lo miro y dijo

-Si…aunque es como sexy

-Ginevra le dices sexy a mi novio-pregunto harry mirando a su amiga

-Pero si esta rico el profe…blaise tambien lo dice…ya amor vamos a comer ,estoy famelica

-Ok…yo no me voy a poner uno de esos-dijo Draco

-No te preocupes…a mi me gusta tu lenguita tal como es-dijo ginny sensualmente en el oido de draco , este la abrazo y dijo

-Adios a todos-Draco se llego a ginny , harry , Sev , ron y hermi bajaron al comedor a cenar mientras dobby se quedaba con la bebe.

Luego de comer los enamorados volvieron al dormitorio , la bebe dormia en el moises al lado de la cama de sus padres ,harry se metio a la cama en boxers y severus usando un pantalon de seda negro , harry abrazo a Sev y comenzaron a beasarse , el chico acurrucado en los brazos de severus sonrio

-Porque sonries?-pregunto severus

-Amor te das cuenta que ya llevamos un año juntos-dijo harry sonriendole a su novio

-Si…sabes soy muy feliz…como estas para tu examen?

-Nervioso y si no lo paso?

-haces tus ramos obligatorios de auror y tratas de entrar a pedagogia el proximo año ,aunque tu sabes que no es necesario

-Si pero es que quiero reformular un poco la manera de enseñar , para los muggleborn es un poco rara la manera magica

-Siemore pensando en ayudar a los otros...mi heroe

-Capullo, ya a dormir ,dejo a kyllie en su cuna y ya esta-harry tomo a la bebe y la sintio caliente-Amor

-dime

-traeme el termometro…creo que la bebe tiene fiebre-sev miro a la nena le toco la frente

-voy-dijo Sev buscando el termometro ,al localizarlo se lo paso a harry , Este le tomo la temeratura

-Tiene 38,5…voy a la enfermeria

-vamos-Pusieron a la bebe en el moises y partieron a la enfermeria ,la bebe desperto y no se encontro en la pieza y comenzo a llorar , Sev la tomo en brazos y la niña siguio llorando

-Madam-dijo harry

-Que pasa potter…oh que le pasa a la niña

-Tiene 38,5…no se que darle

-Sacale la ropita y le vamos a dar una baño tibio mas frio que caliente con eso trataremos de bajarle la fiebre mientras Sev tu prepara una mamadera con leche y dentro de eso le pondras una pocion anticatarro

-No sera muy fuerte…

-Por eso solo le daremos muy poco y mezclada con la mamila , para que no le irrite su estomago…potter ten a la niña en brazos mientras lleno la bañera ,Sev anda tu por la mamila y pocion aqui hacemos la mezcla-Sev ocrrio a su laboratorio , mientras harry arrullaba a su hija ,poppy tuvo el agua lista-esto no le va a gustar a la niña

-Mientras le baje la fiebre-dijo harry , mientras metia lentamente a la niña al agua ,al sentir el agua fria la bebe pego un grito-Ya mi niña ,veras que te sentiras mejor-harry pasaba el agua por el cuerpo de Kyllie mientras Sev llegaba corriendo al sentir los gritos de la niña , echo un hechizo silenciador y se fue con poppy a preparar el remedio para la bebe , harry toco la frente de la niña y se sentia ligeramente menos febril ,la saco del agua y la puso sobre una mantita y sacandose la camisa puso a la bebe sobre su piel ,sev entro con la mamadera

-Como esta-pregunto el profesor , harry le miro preocupado mientras mecia a la bebe le dijo

-Sigue caliente mi amor…ya Kyllie…pasame la mamadera sev-Severus se la paso y harry se la trato de dar pero la niña la rechazaba-Mierda no quiere tomarla

-haber dejame intentarlo-Severus y harry lograron luego de casi una hora que la bebe se tomara el remedio ,de a poco la fiebre empezo a ceder.

-Amor anda a acostarte yo me quedo-dijo harry abrazando a Severus

-Olvidalo…tu deberias descanzar en 2 dias mas haras tu examen

.Mi vida mañana tu tienes una clase que dictar ,yo puedo faltar…anda a dormir

-Yo me quedo aqui…puedo poppy-pregunto severus

-Claro sev , la niña yo creo que va a dormir , dejame tomar la temperatura-poppy tomo un termometro y lo puso en el oido de la niña-37 , buena temperatura,harry creo que tendremos que controlar cada dos horas ,descanza yo tomo el primer turno

-Madam no…yo soy el papa ,yo la cuido..ud descanse si quiere mañana me podria ayudar?

-Claro harry , como gustes-dijo Poppy orgullosa del buen padre que estaba resultando ser el joven , harry se sento en una mecedora y durmio con su niña en brazos ,Kyllie logro mantener su fiebre baja y dormir parte de la noche , a las 5 de la mañana desperto pidiendo su mamadera y cambio de pañales , harry tomo su temperatura ,seguia en 37 ,asi que le cambio los pañales y dio el biberon ,Sev desperto y vio a su chico con la bebe en brazos

-Esta bien?-pregunto Snape preocupado

-Perfecta.hora de la comida y del cambio de pañales-dijo harry

-Noo has dormido-dijo snape acariciando los cabellos rebeldes de su marido

-Si he dormido aunque prefiero nuestra cama , y tu?

-Tambien prefiero nuestra cama…ven aqui—dijo Severus abrazando a harry ,Sev agrando la cama y harry se acosto con kyllie en su pecho , la niña se durmio enseguida escuchando los latidos de su papa (n/a:yo cuando era bebe dormia asi con mi papito…besos para el) , harry no podia taparse sino a su beba le subiria la fiebre ,la mañana llego a la enfermeria y madam vio a ambos padres durmiendo ,Sev abrazado a la cintura y harry descubierto de la cintura hacia arriba y la bebe con una mantita cubriendola , Poppy tomo la temperatura , 36,5 , movio a severus

-Sev…despierta

-poppy

-Van a ser las 7:15

-Y Kyllie

-Sin fiebre…mirala , hasta diria que sonrie la regalona…deberias levantarte

-Si…que hago con Potter

-Dejalos dormir un poco,,,voy a taparle sino se resfriara

-Que tenia mi niña?

-Algun bicho es normal, lo que a ti te provoca una migraña a ella le da fiebre ya que sus sistema inmunologico no esta tan bueno como el tuyo..ademas pronto se viene la dentision y ahi quizas presente fiebre ,sin contar que pronto debe ser vacunada

-Eso lo haras tu?

-Claro ya mande a pedir las vacunas para mi princesa

-Gracias Poppy , me voy a duchar y vengo a verlos-dijo Señalando a Harry y Kyllie. ,harry desperto y la enfermera le dio el alta para llevarse a Kyllie ,se fue a la pieza y dejo una nota sobre la puerta que decia no entrar estoy durmiendo , Harry se quedo dormido con su hija , la hizo dormir tal como esa noche.

Al despertar se encontro con ginny quien la tenia abrazada y la bebe se tomaba una mamadera feliz

-Hola bello-dijo la peliroja

-Hola…que haces-pregunto harry incorporandose mientras se colocaba las gafas

-Sev me pidio que me quedase con uds mientras daba la clase

-Que hora es?

-Como las 3 de la tarde le pedire a dobby tu almuerzo , deberias descanzar mas , mañana es tu examen

-Lo se…kyllie anoche

-Lo se ,se enfermo , pero ahora esta bien , como no lo iba a estar durmiendo con su papa

-Vengan aqui-ginny fue con la bebe y se sento en la cama con harry-es raro esto

-Si…rarisimo…sabes estoy muy orgullosa que ti , has sabido llevar todo bien , no me cabe duda que mañana te ira mejor que a nadie.

-Tu lo crees?

-Estoy segura, no tienes idea de la fe que te tengo…por como has sabido llevar tu vida mi mariposito…sabes harry y que snape no me maldiga…te amo

-Yo tambien a ti linda-Ginny se quedo con harry echada en la cama conversando y jugando con la bebe cuando Sev llego , la chica se iba a parar pero Snape se echo en la cama y los tres miraban el techo mientras Kyllie dormia.

-Estoy muerto…como se ha portado kyllie-pregunto Sev

-Como la princesa que es…pobrecito profe…quieres una rana de chocolate-dijo ginny sacando unas de su mochila

-si…amor como estas para mañana?

-Cagado de susto , esto define basicamente mi futuro

-Te va a ir bien o no en mi-dijo gnny

-Si linda…pero igual me asusto-dijo harry

-Ginny tu crees que molly podria quedarse en la noche con Kyllie?-pregunto severus

-Si..tu sabes que adora tener la en la casa-dijo ginny

-Bien , voy a dejarla , tu busca a los chicos, necesitamos una sesion de Firewisky-Snape se levanto tomo a su bebe-hoy iras a dormir con la abuelita molly,-molly recibio feliz a la niña por la noche ,sabiendo que los chicos debian estudiar y que Sev se las apañaria como tutor , al rato llegaron ron,draco,hermione,blaise ,pansy ,dean,seamus ,neville y luna (ultimas adquisiciones),luego de esa noche de firewisky como ritual para los chicos fueron a dormir.

Al dia siguiente y luego de desayunarse una pocion antiresaca , los chicos desayunaron recibiendo los animos de sus amigos ,se vistieron como muggles ,incluido Severus y partieron a Londres a hacer el famoso GCSEs .

Al llegar al ministerio los padres de Hermione aparecieron para darle animo a su hija y conocer a la bebe, Sev se quedo fuera con la bebe mientras los chicos entraban a una sala a hacer los examenes ,Kyllie se mantuvo tranquila jugando con su peluche y Sev miraba nervioso la accion dentro ,los padres de hermione trataban de calmar al profesor de pociones y conversaban sobre la denticion de su hija y ahi Sev logro calmarse, en cada cambio de prueba los chicos se reunian con los adultos y estos les daban animos a los chicos ,harry no repasaba y aprovechaba de jugar con su hija ,algunas mujeres miraban enternecida al chico moreno y como jugaba con su "hermanita" , mione y draco se reian del comentario y harry se sonrojaba cuando explicaba que la bebe era su hija.

Los papas de Hermione veian lo responsible que era harry con la bebe apesar de ser tan joven y Hermione se veia contenta con tener a sus padres ahi.

-Me gustaria que mi mama estuviese aqui-dijo Draco

-Huron esta tu padrino y tu ahijada para echarte porras ,arriba el animo , recuerda que segun tu me ganas en estas pruebitas muggles-Draco sonrio y vio como harry le susurraba obsenidades al padre de su hija sobre lo apetecible que se veia de muggle.

Luego de su ultimo examen Sev y los padres de Hermione decidieron que seria buena idea comer algo y partieron a un restaurant , harry tomo a su niña en brazos , no queria soltarla.

-Como crees que te fue-pregunto Severus al ver a harry abrazado con su hija

-No lo se amor-dijo harry con la bebe durmiendo en sus brazos-como sea ya sali de eso ahora tengo otras cosas importantes de que ocuparme.

-Asi y que es mas importante que su educacion Sr Potter?

-Planear nuestro futuro sr Snape-dijo harry

------------------MIEMBRO DE LA ORDEN SEVERUSIANA------AND BLOODY PROUD OF IT 


	42. PLANING AND NEWSPLANIFICANDO Y NOTICIAS

PLANNING AND NEWS / PLANIFICACION Y NOTICIAS

Abril se fue dejando nerviosos a todo el septimo año , ahora serian el turno de los extasis al inicio de junio y para harry se concentraria no solo el dar los extasis sino que ademas recibiria la respuesta de su examinacion muggle ,entre medio de todo eso su hija empezo a tener mas noches sin calma por la aparicion de sus primero dientecitos ,hermione fue en exceso util en ese punto , recordo toda la charla con sus padres y ponian en practica esos consejos con Kyllie , la niña al parecer encontraba asi alivio , severus por su parte estaba cada dia mas pareciendose al viejo Sev (pre-harry) , los alumnos de 5to y septimo ya casi ni se le acercaban ,harry notaba el malhumor de su novio y trataba de confortarle..ademas que harry de por si estaba un poco misterioso ,cosa que para Sev no pasaba desapercibida.

.harry llevaba a su niña en el coche ,los dias eran cada vez mas asoleados y sentia que a la bebe le sentaria bien el aire fresco , mientras practicaba conjuros con sus amigos ,Sev le miraba desde la ventana mientras hacia clases ,veia a sus amores ,harry practicando hechizzos con algun compañero otros estudiando y las chicas jugaban ccon la bebe mientras estudiaban…lo que Sev no sabia era que esa era una distraccion creada por harry , el hacia conjuros para practicar y esconder que las chicas no estudiaban precisamente

--------------------------------------FLASHBACK--------------------------------------------------

-Pero que quieres exactamente-Pregunto Pansy

-La boda de los sueños de Cualquier persona-dijo harry convencido

-Perdona pero Severus Snape no es cualquier persona-dijo pavarti

-Es mas no es una persona dificil-agrego lavander-es una persona imposible

-Aunque bastante romantico…tendria que ser algo sobrio-dijo Padma

-Eso..eso me agrada-dijo harry

-Pero como haras para que no se entere de nada..es dificil tu cometido querido mariposito

-Pero no imposible

-Ginny si harry consiguio que el profesor le hiciese caso esto no sera problema.-dijo hermione

-Creo que necesitaremos refuerzos…quizas Draco-dijo harry

-Como no pense en mi dragoncito…dejame buscarle.-ginny llegaba con draco luego de explicarle mas o menos las intenciones de harry ,al verlo lo primero que dijo el rubio fue

-ok potter tenemos que ver la lista de invitado

-nadie del ministerio de la magia ,solo arthur weasley y los miembros de la orden del fenix.-dijo harry con resolucion

-Y el protocolo Cararajada

-Me paso por el culo el protocolo..es mas si puedo evitar invitar a Percy mejor , y solo lo invito por ser hermano de ron y ginny

-Por mi descartalo entre menos vea a ese imbesil-dijo Ron

-Lo mismo va por mi lado ,aunque quizas mama…

-mama tendra que entender , capaz y trae a ministro de la magia ,despues de todo lo que hizo…no se merece asistir

-Para cuando piensas que seria buena fecha-pregunto Draco

-Debo tener 18 ,me voy a casar aqui y como muggle.

-Los muggles aceptan las uniones entres chicos-pregunto Pansy

-Si..recien ahora es legal eso si , quiero tanto estar con sev ,ser de sev ,que si me pudiese casar por la iglesia ,lo haria.

-que romantico cararajada

-bueno yo me encargo de las invitaciones ,pero como haremos para que Sev no se entere-dijo Hermione.

-Se me ocurrio-dijo ron-lo haremos para el cumpleaños de harry..es la coartada perfecta

-peroooo…dijo harry

-Si…se casaran el 31 de diciembre a las 12:01 ,a esa hora seras mayor de edad…asi pasara piola-dijo Blaise , a harry no le parecio tan descabellado.

--------------------------------------------FIN FLASHBACK----------------------------------------

-crees que sospeche-pregunto ginny

-lo dudo…como van con la disposicion de las mesas…

-Bien…vas a invitar a los muggles

-Podria ser ,pagaria por ver la cara de tio venom conociendo a la bebe y mis fotos de embarazado-dijo harry imaginandoselo

-Creo que hasta embarazado eras mas flaco que tu primo-dijo ron mientras practicaban hechizos de defensa.-harry sonrio con ese comentario y un tarantallegra le golpeo de lleno , la bebe comenzo a reir al ver a su papa asi. ,sev sonrio tambien.

Mas tarde harry llego contento con la bebe y se encontro con su novio absorto en la correccion de examenes , la bebe estaba muy animada , harry trato de calmarla pero fue inutil ,la bebe queria estar en brazos de su otro papa

-kyllie papa vendra pronto a hacerte compañia…juguemos con el osito-dijo harry sentando a la bebe en la alfombra , Sev se dio vuelta y no pudo evitar sonreir con la imagen de su novio haciendole caratontas a su bebe y haciendole la voz al osito

-sabes que te amo-pregunto snape

-Sabes que te amo muchisimo…tomate un recreo…juega con tu hija-dijo harry sin dejar de mirar a su niña

-Y tu?-pregunto severus

-Yo calificare tus examenes

-No podrias

-De poder puedo ,le pongo baja nota a cualquiera que no sea slytherin

-Hey..resiento eso ademas no es mi culpa que mis serpientes sean brillantes en pociones

-Disculpa pero pansy no era brillante

-No…pero estaba a nivel ravenclaw

-Si claro…amor que pasaria si a Kyllie le tocase alguien asi como tu de profe o peor si kyllie no fuese buena en pociones

-Pero como Kyllie no seria buena en pociones

-Puede que no lo sea…imaginatelo , te gustaria que la trataran asi

-no ,pero…sabes aunque no lo fuese de manera natural tengo claro que se esforzaria y si alguien osase a molestarla…bueno pondria en practica mis habilidades mortifagas y si no…bueno tu venciste al sr oscuro no?

.Puede ser.

-Como vas para los extasis

-Bien creo en encantaminto voy mejor igual que transformacion ,DCAO bueno no es necesario y no se que me falta ,porque ya no tengo pociones y en estudios muggle bueno di mi examen.

-Se que haras buenos examenes

-Y luego podriamos tomar vacaciones…aunque

-Dime

-nada que a la Sra Weasley le gustaria que celebracemos aqui mi cumpleaños , tu sabes…ahora me celebran en grande a falta de todos mis cumpleaños infantiles

-Lo se…bueno para el 31 estaremos aqui…harry

-Dime

-Que opinas sobre formalizar

-opino que tenemos tiempo , quiero planear un buen matrimonio sin las presiones de un examen…._no puedo ser tan buen actor_

-Oh-dijo sev un poco decepcionado-bueno-harry sintio la decepcion en la voz de su novio asi que decidio no hacerle sufrir aunque sin revelarle que el ya estaba en eso.

-Amor lo unico claro es que tenemos que esperar a que tenga 18 años

-Porque?

-Porque no quiero que nadie me separe de ti…mira Sev,si mi familia se enterase que tengo algo de dinero, o que tu y yo somos novios puede pedir mi custodia hasta que cumpla la mayoria de edad y mientras hacerme la vida imposible , entiendes

-Serian capaces?

-Amor me encerraron en una alacena toda mi infancia…o sea claro que serian capaces.

-Tienes razon…no quisiera que te pasase nada

-A mi no me importa que me hagan algo a mi…pero a mi hija no

-no ellos jamas pondrian una garra sobre Kyllie…te amo tanto

-Yo tambien Sev…ya te voy a servir un firewhisly

-Cual es tu idea emborracharme y llevarme a la cama

-como que me fuese tan dificil llevarte a la cama Severus snape-dijo harry de manera ironica

-Hey ,resiento eso ,supongo que te costo antes-dijo snape mordaz

-pensar que ya llevamos mas de un año juntos

-Pensar lo que nos costo acercarnos para luego…bueno estar asi..con nuestra pequeña

-Sev

-Si

-Kyllie va a ser hija unica?-sev se dio vuelta de golpe y miro a su novio que se mordia el labio inferior nervioso y sostenia un vaso de firewhisky

-No lo se harry , tu que crees?

-Que estaria muy sola si asi fuese

-Ella tiene mucha gente que la ama

-Pero no otro niño con quien jugar

-No se…que quieres tu?

-Yo pregunte primero

-Yo quisiera todos los hijos que llegasen-harry abrazo a su novio y lo beso con pasion-y eso?

-por ser tu-harry se tiro sobre su novio y comenzo a besarle ,su hija los miraba y balbuceaba cosas ,eso hizo a la pareja detenerse , harry tomo a la bebe que estiraba sus manitos para que la abrasasen , asi la pareja se quedo jugando con la bebe.

Mayo pasaba rapido y los nervios de los chicos ya estaban a mil ,un par de colapsos de parte de los de 5to y de los de 7mo , incluso harry andaba nervioso ,ya a principio de junio llegaron cartas para los chicos a la casa de Hermione y estas fueron redireccionadas al castillo , los 3 chicos recibieron sus cartas y con gran satisfaccion vieron sus notas

-Granger no entiendo-dijo Draco

-Pasaste Draco , y tu harry

-No puedo ver

-Pasame-dijo Severus ,vio las notas y dijo-no entiendo

-Haber profesor-dijo Hermione-Pasaste

-Y tu-pregunto Severus

-me da nervios mirar-dijo hermione , sev aspiro de manera profunda y le quito el sobre y lo abrio

-Como se si aprobaste-harry miro la carta y dijo

-Sorry hermi…no tuviste el puntaje mas alto pero al parecer estas dentro de las top 10 de inglaterra

-Que-dijo la chica sorprendida pero luego dijo-que lugar

-3ero linda-dijo harry

-Bueno puedo ser feliz con eso…ahora tenemos que llenar las aplicaciones para la universidad ,en julio sabremos si fuimos aceptados-dijo la chica con resolucion-ahora deberiamos repasar pociones

-Nooooo-dijo ron imitando un llanto-deberiamos celebrar…porfavor

-Olvidalo Ronald yo voy a estudiar y si no lo haces tu te corto el agua hasta que me den mi carta de aceptacion a oxford magico y muggle…tu eliges

-MALDITO SNAPE!!!!!

-Ron por merlin..controla esa boca esta mi hija aqui-dijo harry tomando en brazos a Kyllie

-ademas Weasley que culpa tengo yo de su asuntos de alcoba…no es mi culpa si le cortan el agua-los chicos rieron y hermione se ruborizo

Luego los extasis se inicaron , Sev se despidio de su chico para qure fuese a hacer los examanes mientras el se quedaba con la bebe.Harry gracias a merlin daba poquisimos extasis a diferencia de la mayoria de sus amigos y quedo libre en dos dias versus el resto de su clase que lo hizo en 4.

Mientras Sev se iba a clases planeaba los asuntos de la boda con la sra weasley teniendo a la pekeña Kyllie de complice.

-Harry que flores te gustaria?

-Lilios como mi madre-dijo el chico

-Ok ,las invitaciones como lo haras con eso?

-La idea es invitar a la misma gente que siempre viene a mi cumpleaños , aunque pensaba quizas invitar a los dursley

-Es broma cariño?

-Si si lo es , bueno y ahora debo preguntarle a Dumbledore a quien puedo invitar por el lado de Sev.

-mmm no se si tiene familiares vivos ,puedo averiguartelo

-Gracias ,sabe no se si alguna vez le he agradecido todo lo que ha echo por mi…ud ha sido como una madre para mi

-Harry-…yo

-Gracias mama , supongo que mi otra mama estara feliz de saber que al menos alguien me ha querido como un hijo y cuidado como tal-Molly a estas alturas lloraba

-Seguro hijo , seguro…ahora la lista de iinvitados , tenemos que hacer encintados y esas cosas , ademas draco me dijo que no querias a nadie del ministerio aparte de Arthur

-Y Percy

-Muchisimas gracias harry ,pero mejor lo mantenemos fuera de esto ,es capaz de llevar al mismo ministro y eso arruinaria el dia…bueno la orden tambien

-Si la orden esta invitada , tambien el ed , basicamente los mismos que el año pasado , y los profesores , tambien la mama de Draco .

-Ok…Creo que es hora de irme…dejame darle un besito a mi niña

-Molly que sorpresa-dijo Severus entrando de golpe a la pieza

-Si , extrañaba a mi niña y decidi saludarla..y como vas con los examenes ,espero que no seas especialmente duro con mis hijos

-Bien gracias-dijo Severus no sabia porque pero presentia que algo le ocultaban,aunque descarto todo ,sabia que era un hombre inseguro ,sobretodo del amor que harry le profesase , sabia que su chico le amaba pero para el era tan dificil entender el porque.

-Bueno como te decia harry un beso ,vienen hoy fleur y bill.

-Ok Mama…cuidate

-Tu tambien hijo…adios Severus

-Adios Molly-dijo sev hasta que recapitulo en el "adios mama"-harry le dijiste mama a Molly

-Si…ella ha sido lo mas cercano a una madre para mi

-Por merlin…bueno como crees que te fue?

-Supongo que bien aunque los resultados los daran a finales del año escolar…ahi sabremos todo ,si entre a Oxford magico y muggle.

-Seguro lo lograras…creo que eres la persona mas cabezotas que conosco

-Por merlin Amor tu me ganas…lo cual explicara el caracter que tenga nuestra bebe.

-Ella…es pura dulzura , como tu…que quieres hacer para las vacaciones

-Quizas podriamos viajar un poco pero..

-Dime

-Me gustaria volver para mi cumpleaños ,me gusto la celebracion del año pasado

-Podemos volver el 31

-me gustaria el 30…despertar en el castillo el 31,desnudo y abrazado a ti…quien sabe quizas Kyllie incluso consiga una hermanita o hermanito para jugar

-No decias eso en la sala de parto

-Claro porque el dolor que senti no se compara a nada que hubiese podido sentir en mi vida.

-Te gustaria otro bebe?

-Si pero igual quizas esperar que Kyllie cresca un poco mas ,o sea…

-Tu sabes que de echo podrias quedar embarazado en cualquier minuto…nosotros no usamos ningun tipo de anticonceptivo

-Supongo que tenemos que estar en disposicion…no se si te lo dije alguna vez ,pero antes de que Kyllie naciera yo soñaba con mi familia…una mia contigo , niños que amasemos mas que a la vida , quizas eso influyo.

-Que extraño ,nos llevamos por 20 años , tenemos todo para ser distintos pero apesar de todo nuestros anhelos son los mismos-con esa idea beso a su chico.

Junio seguia su curso con un calor impresionante , Kyllie ya tenia 5 meses y balbuceaba sus primeras palabras ,los planes de boda iban viento en popa, ya la mayoria del claustro habia sido puesto en alerta y sabian que no podian mencionar nada delante de Severus , Dumbledore habia mandado las invitaciones siguiendo las instrucciones de Draco , Draco ademas se habia encargado del traje de Severus , harry por su lado tambien tenia un traje listo para la ocasion pero ninguno de los dos era en exceso elegantes , harry sabia que Sev querria algo sobrio sin pomposidad y el queria darle a su novio una boda que recordase de por vida.

Los resultados de los examenes llegaron y con eso la aceptacion de Hermione ,Draco y harry a Oxford Muggle ,hermione aceptada ademas como la primera de la clase y Draco como el 5to , harry estaba dentro de los primero 20.Sev se sentia dichoso con que su chico hubiese conseguido entrar a la escuela que queria., en los extasis le daba para tomar los ramos de DCAO necesarios para ser profesor de esa materia ,ron entro a la carrera de Auror y por eso compartiria algunos ramos con Harry y hermione con Draco ,Neville entro a herbologia avanzada , Dean entro a leyes , Pansy decidio tomarse un año para ver que hacer ,Blaise iba a estudiar teatro en el londres muggle y Seamus decidio estudiar para ser Psicomago.Crabble y Goyle pensaron estudiar para ser chefs y lavander como pavarti decidieron por periodismo magico ,y padma pociones avanzadas.

Llego la hora de la graduacion , Sev fue con Harry a la fiesta , ahi se mostraron como la pareja que eran (en gral se veian juntos pero no eran en exceso demostrativos) y Dumbledore despidio a "una de mas mejores generaciones que jamas habia pisado hogwarts y que sin duda daria que hablar".

Al dia siguiente harry partia con su novio de vacaciones por tres semana a recorrer europa.Kyllie disfruto el viaje al igual que sus padres , la pareja no dejaba de arrancar miradas ya que era inusual ver a un hombre maduro de riguroso negro y aro en la lengua llevando un cochecito violeta con una bebe preciosa vestida de verde botella y al lado de el uno chico de 18 años sino es que menos ,que le miraba con amor y devocion.

Harry en una de las paradas se tatuo el nombre de su amor en el dedo que va la argolla de matrimonio ,cosa que a Sev le parecio en exceso romantica ,el se tatuo en la espalda **HARRY+SEVKYLLIE **,pero dejo espacio para otro bebe ,en caso que llegase , cada vez que llegaban a un lado nuevo , harry se comunicaba con sus amigos y Hedwig le visitaba cada 3 dias , harry habia dado gracias a Dios y a merlin con haber dejado la boda practicamente lista.

Apenas llegaron a Inglaterra se encontraron con que habian fotos de su bebe en el corazon de bruja mientras el profeta informaba que harry potter habia decidido no ser auror o que el ministerio le "habia" dado la oportunidad de estudiar la vida muggles y experimentar aquella cosa llamada anonimato

-Mira que ternura me dieron la oportunidad de ser un ciudadano anonimo-dijo harry sacando su lado Sly

-Toda una delicadesa del imbesil de fudge…sabes te tengo una sorpresa…algo asi como un regalo de graduacion

-Cual es?

-Esta en Hogsmade…vienes-Sev tomo la mano de harry-Abrazame-Sev se aparecio con harry y la bebe afuera de una casa de 4 pisos ,en la zona residencial-Es nuestra ,que te parece?


	43. NEW HOUSE AND SURPRISESCASA NUEVA Y SOR

GOMMEN POR LA DEMORA HOY TERMINO DE SUBIR EL FIC...GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS REVIEWS Y NOS VEMOS EN 

NEW HOUSE AND SURPRISES/NUEVA CASA Y SORPRESAS

Sev tomo la mano de harry-Abrazame-Sev se aparecio con harry y la bebe afuera de una casa de 4 pisos ,en la zona residencial-Es nuestra ,que te parece?-harry miro impresionado la casa y se la imagino como un hogar calido lleno de niños de pelo negro , una sonrisa adorno su cara

-Que que me parece?…Maravillosa amor-harry se tiro a los brazos de su novio-quiero entrar y conocerla

-Que esperas…aqui tienes tus llaves , mira tiene 4 habitaciones, una marzarda y un subterraneo , Se me ocurria que podiamos tomar la manzarda como nuestra habitacion

-Si…y tu podras tener el laboratorio en ell subterraneo

-Esperaba que dijeses eso , y Kyllie podra tener una pieza al igual que el resto de los niños que lleguen-Harry tomo la mano de su marido y lo llevo a su casa , al entrar la encontro vacia pero no le importo , queria mostrarle el lugar a todo el mundo , vio la que seria su pieza , luego vio la pieza de su hija y las vacias , para seguir mirando piezas , luego fue al comedor que se veia belllo , la casa tenia una chimenea , harry miraba como decorar todo ,a menos la pieza de la niña estaria arreglada.-En que piensas hermoso

-En lo felices que seremos aqui , y que me voy a rayar comprando en ikea…

-Que demonios es…

-Una tienda muggle amor…no puedo creerlo , tenemos casa mI amor…si quiero despertar tarde esta bien porque estare en mi casa , si kiero no lavar toda la loza altiro podre porque es mi casa y si kiero andar desnudo

-Por favor ,manten esa idea

-Puedo hacerlo

-Claro mi amor….estas feliz

-Si ,solo hay algo

-Dime

-Quiero pagar por la casa

-Olvidalo

-La mitad

-No Potter

-Pero Snape-dijo haciendo un puchero-quiero contribuir

-no Potter y es mi ultima palabra

-Entonces yo comprare todo el mobiliario  
-Ok..pero te llevas a Draco ,el tiene mejor gusto que tu

-hey yo me enamore de ti no el…eso no habla de mi buen gusto

-mas motivos para llevarte a draco , mi casa no sera una propaganda a Gryffindor te lo advierto

-hay amor…pero insisto si me enamore de ti es por mi buen gusto , draco no sabria apreciar una obra de arte como tu…estas muy sexy

-Si y demos gracias a Merlin por eso ya que el es mi ahijado-dijo Snape-Asi que vas a andar desnudo por la casa

-Si…te molesta

-No..al contrario…ahora ya que es tu casa…puedo yo andar desnudo

-1 es Nuestra casa ,no mia ni tuya ,sino nuestra y 2…lo minimo que espero es que andes desnudo y podamos bautizar todos los rincones

-Para eso esta Srta tendria que quedarse con sus padrinos en la madriguera-dijo el profesor abrazando a su hija-como te gustaria decorar

-Bien High tec , tonos frios ,neones y pantallas plasma-no alcanzo a decir nada y su celular sono-Alo..hola que pasa?-dijo harry caminando por la casa ,Severus le miraba extrañado y tomo a su hija en brazos._otro llamado telefonico…y nunca dice quien es_

-Alo harry , adivina-dijo hermione desde el otro lado de la linea

-que paso?

-Fudge se entero que te casas

-No-dijo harry

-por ambas leyes

-Noo

-Y le pregunto a Sr Weasley el porque no le ha llegado invitacion

-porque No lo quiero ahi seria una buena respuesta?

-harry

-Ya o sea que hay que hacer

-Tienes que invitarlo

-No me hace gracia que dice…el diabetico-severus no entendio lo de diabetico y siguio escuchando…_que estara tramando mi noviecito adorado_-Maldicion…esto no tiene que salir asi…no es como se planeo

-harry…mira el resto va tal como lo planeado…como vas con tu parte

-Super…es mas ,mejor de lo que esperaba…ya te dejo y as lo que tengas que hacer…por lo menos si vamos a tener que soportarle

-Disculpa harry

-No es tu culpa..ya te dejo

-Pero

-Tengo a sev esperandome…de ahi conversamos-harry corto el telefono ,severus lo miraba sin entender mucho

-Potter?-pregunto Sev con su tipico tono de profesor

-Snape

-Que te traes entre manos

-nada la celebracion de mi cumpleaños porque mi amor?-dijo harry de lo mas inocente

-Quien te llamo?

-Alguien-dijo harry misterioso besando a su novio y a su hija-no podria ser mas feliz ,mis dos amores juntos , tu tienes una idea de lo feliz que soy en este minuto , podria voldemort venir ahora y matarme y moriria feliz

-Por Merlin harry…bueno pero no respondiste mi pregunta quien te llamo

-Mione…ella esta a cargo , dijo que el 31 nos esperaba para desayunar en Hogwarts y que probablemente hiciesemos algo en el castillo la noche anterior

-Ok….podriamos Ir a londdres muggle,a celebrar que mi noviecito sera mayor de edad

-Ahora , podriamos empequeñecer los paquetes e ir a ikea…

-Ahora amor

-Sisisisisi …cierto Kyllie-la bebe estiro sus brazitos ,harry la tomo-Eres muy regalona tu…todo el dia quieres estar en brazos , asi no caminaras nunca

-Hagi

-Sev escuchaste-dijo harry sin poder creerlo , Sev le miro tambien y beso la cabecita de su bebe

-Que dijiste mi amor?-pregunto harry a su beba

-Hagiiiiiiiiiiii-la bebe le saco los lentes a su padre mientras harry la acosto , y la niña hizo un puchero ,que a sev se le hizo adorable ,la bebe miro a su otro padre ,le toco la nariz y dijo-sev-los ojos de Snape se abrieron y la bebe paso de los brazos de un papa a los del otro , los chicos no podian creerlo ,su niña habia dicho sus primeras palabras.

-Sabe quienes somos?-dijo harry

-obviamente potter ,mi hija es brillante-dijo Severus-cierto linda?

-Sev-la niña se abrazo a su papa.

Luego los tres volvieron a diagon via polvos flu y se tomaron un taxi al primer ikea ,al ver la construccion severus se dio la vuelta

-Mmmmm no-dijo severus

-Sev

-harry me vas a ser entrar a esa mole para ver muebles

-te va a gustar

-Tienes un concepto tan extraño de lo que me puede gustar y lo que no.

-No seas quejica Snivellus

-No me llames asi cararajada , chicoquevivio.-harry tomo la mano de su chico , metio a la bebe en el coche y entraron a lo que harry llamaba paraiso en tierra , Sev miraba las cosas y las hojas que harry marcaba.3 horas mas tarde y muchas cosas despues harry habia visto muchos muebles que penso que podrian servir , Sev habia tenido que reconocer que el lugar era bastante util y marco varios items para su laboratorio , muchas chicas miraban a la pareja ,luego de elegir todo lo que se llevarian volvieron a diagon , tomaron un taxi y decidieron irse a Hogwarts.

Al llegar a callejon diagon pasaron al caldero chorreante y pidieron usar la red flu , Sev rezo para que dumbledore usase la chimenea auxiliar ,pero no fue asi y como era tarde decidieron dormir ahi esa noche , para Tom no fue tan raro ver a los chicos juntos y les dio una pieza para los tres.

-Sr snape…buenas noches , Sr Potter

-Hola tom…necesitamos una pieza por hoy-dijo Severus

-claro no hay problema , tenga la pieza numero 9 , esta muy grande la pequeña

-si, esta gigante ya-dijo harry

-Si no es una molestia ,quisiera preguntar cuanto tiene?

-Mas de 7 meses , bueno Tom , no podria despertar como a las 9

-10

-harry

-Sev estamos de vacaciones por merlin

-9:30

-Ok

-A las 9:30 y si puede ser discreto con nuestra estancia aqui , no queremos que nadie lo sepa

-No se preocupen señores ,van a comer…

-Si…pero a la bebe tenemos que hacerle su biberon

-Yo puedo hacerlo-dijo Tom

-Yo lo hago ,pero si pudieses calentarlo-dijo Severus ,no le gustaba que nadie mas que el le hiciese el biberon a su bebe a lo mas harry

-No hay problema instalense y yo les tendre su mesa lista

-Gracias Tom-dijo harry , ambos chicos se ducharon ,cambiaron de ropa vistieron a la bebe y bajaron ,estaban bien hasta que vieron a Cornelius Fudge entrando con Albus Dumbledore y Minerva macGonagall , Kyllie sintio a su abuelo y se comenzo a mover inquieta y harry vio Fudge-Amor ,no te asustes pero vienen…

-Severus Muchacho…harry como estan…esa no es mi pequeña-dijo Dumbledore

-Si Profesor…mire que esta grande-dijo harry sacandola del coche ,la bebe vio las barbas y las tocaba-como esta?

-Bien…puedo?-pregunto el profesorqueriendo cargar a la niña

-Claro-dijo harry pasandole a la bebe que miraba curiosa al viejecito-parece que no le reconoce del todo

-Claro la memoria de los bebes son volatiles y uds se la llevaron mas de 3 semanas de casa-dijo Macgonagall.

-Tanto mi novio como yo necesitabamos vacaciones de este año…el año pasado debimos pasarlo en Hogwarts si no lo recuerdas ,ademas es bueno que MI hija se acostumbre a viajar desde pequeña-dijo Severus sonriendo y saludando a la mujer.

Tanto como harry y Sev ignoraban a Fudge , cosa que no paso desapercibida para nadie , la bebe sintio la voz de macgonagall y la comenzo a buscar con sus ojitos negros.

-Mira ademas de que te quejas a ti si te reconocio-dijo Severus

-Esta gigante…y muy linda-dijo Dumbledore que ya ignoraba a Fudge tambien por concentrarse en su nietecita adorada

-Claro ,si se parece a mi Sev-dijo harry abrazando posesivamente a su novio ,con esto Fudge no aguanto ,mas y se hizo notar.

-Buenas noches harry ,profesor Snape

-Hola fudge-dijo harry desafiante y tomando a su bebe y poniendola contra su pecho-a que debemos el placer-termino de manera Mordaz

-Veniamos de visita junto a Albus y Minerva , y uds?

-Venimos llegando de vacaciones…de echo nuestra idea era ir a Hogwarts a pasar la noche-dijo Severus

-Pero como no habia nadie en la red flu preferimos quedarnos aqui ,hemos viajado bastante esta Srta debe descanzar sino nosotros no podremos hacerlo-dijo harry con lo que la profesora sonrio y la bebe comenzo a inquietarse

-Gracias a Merlin tu hija saco tu caracter harry y no el de Severus

-Profesora no sea mala…ademas Kyllie tiene muchas cosas de el , es muy observadora ,la quiere cargar ,me parece que no se quedara quieta hasta que la tome…

-Hola Kyllie , ven conmigo-MacGonagall se sento con la bebe en brazos , harry le paso la mamadea ,mientras dumbledore y Fudge se sentaban con ellos

-Sabe Potter ,hace tiempo queria visitarle , conocer a tu hija.-dijo Fudge

-Y usarla como publicidad para el ministerio?-dijo Severus-como simbolo de la tolerancia?

-Amor tranquilo ,el ministro sabe que nuestra nena no sera monigote del ministerio…porque aprecia su vida no fudge? -dijo harry

-Cuanto tiene?-pregunto fudge

-Siete meses-dijo severus-Minnie ,pasamela si quieres comer ,sino ella no te dejara.

-No importa Sev…yo feliz con esta Srta en brazos…mira se tomo toda su mamadera

-Pasamela asi le saco los gases-dijo severus

-No…mira Severus Snape no es la primera bebe en mis brazos , ademas es practicamente mi nieta , es la hija de uno de mis leones , una leoncita ,cachorrita de leon

-Es hija mia tambien , asi que puede ser tan cachorrita de leon como una serpiente..te recuerdo…y si se que eres su abuela y se que puedes cuidarla ,era solo para que pudieses comer tranquila…pero si quieres ocuparte de eso no soy el que te ha de detener-Minerva se puso un pañal y puso a la bebe en su hombro ,la cara de la bebe daba al hombro y Cuello de fudge ,Fudge la miro y la niña fruncio el ceño de tal manera que la expresion en su rostro era muy simil a la de su padre , Dumbledore la vio y se sonrio.

-veo que tu hija saco muchas expresiones de mi mucacho-dijo dumbledore complacido refiriendose a severus

-Si…creo que se parecen-dijo Fudge –es muy linda , deben estar orgullosos-no alcanzo a decir eso cuando la bebe boto un par de chanchitos y entre eso salio uno con leche que le dio de lleno al cuello de Fudge , harry tuvo que ahogar una risa al ver la cara de satisfaccion del bebe

-Ups…disculpe Fudge-dijo hArry tomando a la bebe que al ver la conmocion hizo un puchero y comenzo a sollozar , Harry le paso la bebe a Sev y este comenzo a tranquilizarla ,mientras Dumbledore y harry ayudaban a Fudge a limpiarse , luego la bebe se quedo dormida en los brazos de Severus abrazada como si su vida dependiese de eso.

-Creo que la ire a acostar y me quedare con ella , odio dejarla sola mucho rato-dijo Sev

-Claro amor ,yo subo altiro-dijo harry dandole un beso en la nuca a su hija y uno apasionado a su novio , Fudge miro para otro lado y mcGonagall suspiro , Sev subio y harry no dejo de mirarle en todo el camino

-Veo potter que sigues tan enamorado-dijo McGonagall

-Cada segundo mas profesora-harry seguia mirando a su pareja

-Bueno asi que mañana vuelves al castillo-dijo McGonagall

-Si Profesora y como va todo?

-Bien..no se como has echo que Severus no sospeche

-De que sospecha ,lo hace pero le dije que estamos planeando mi cumpleaños

-Bueno Potter ,asumo que se le olvido invitarme-dijo fudge mirando a harry y este le contesto

-De echo Fudge no pensaba hacerlo ,como ningun medio tendra acceso a mi boda, ademas queria agradecerle lo generoso en dejarme tratrar la vida muggle , fue un toque de mucha clase.

-No podia desperfilar a nuestro heroe.

-Mira Fudge si es tan importante para ti ir ,vaya ,pero no espere declaracion a los medios y de momento esto es confidencial

-Ok Potter….porque?

-Porque quiero sorprenderle…romantisismo Fudge , dudo que entiendas una accion desinteresada…profesor mañana queremos volver a Hogwarts mañana , puede ser?

-Claro muchacho

-Siendo asi Sres , mi familia espera , gracias-dijo Harry-buenas noches.

Al dia siguiente los chicos bajaron con su hija y se fueron a Hogwarts ,al llegar la niña comenzo a gatear por el suelo de la habitacion ,Sev decidio empezar a preparar las materias del curso.

Los dias en el castillo iban tranquilos a diario hablaba con sus amigos y sin darse cuenta llego el 30.Harry desperto y Sev estaba mirandole mientras acariciaba su cintura ,harry se abrazo mas fuerte a su novio y beso su clavicula , y miro esos ojos negros que amaba.

-Que me miras-pregunto harry

-Lo guapo que te ves durmiendo ,te das cuenta que mañana seras mayor de edad

-Si pero quiero celebrar contigo a solas hoy a la noche , quiero tengamos salgamos a los jardines a la noche , quizas podriamos comer en el pasto ,creo que nunca hemos echo algo asi.

-Puede ser , me parece una buena idea , pero tu regalo te lo doy mañana

-Ok…sabes podriamos ir a nuestra casa hoy , ver como esta ,colocar los muebles , quizas llevar algo de ropa

-Me parece…ya levantemosnos-Sev tomo la mano de su chico y se metieron a la ducha entre besos y risas , luego desayunaron con dumbledore hagrid , sinistra y la profesora McGonagall , harry les comento la casa de Hogsmade y le pregunto si podian conectar la red flu a la casa , dumbledore incluso les ofrecio probarla.

Luego partieron del desayuno la pareja partio con su bebita a la casa , harry saco a Severus de los terrenos de Hogwarts y partio la operacion boda.

Llegaron Ginny,ron ,mione ,draco,pansy,blaise,dean,seamus,y neville , aparte de la Sra weasley que tenia a los elfos trabajando , harry llamo a hermione y le dijo que llegarian al castillo lo mas tarde posible ,los chicos disponian las mesas ,sillas ,banda mientras hacian eso dumbledore y hermione le ponian un hechizo glamour para que se viese como si no hubiese nada fuera de lo comun ahi , tambien insonorizo el area por si Sev se adelantaba.

Mientras en hogsmade harry decidio poner las cosas compradas en Ikea,luego fueron a las 3 escobas a almorzar , Sev llevo harry a una tienda de escoba donde el chico se quedo babeando por un nuevo modelo de Saeta , la FIRESTATER , lo que no sabia es que su novio ya la habia comprado y ya estaria en la escuela para cuando volviesen ,ademas mando añadir una silla con cinturones de seguridad para su hija.

Luego se hizo de noche y para harry estaba siendo dificil retener mas tiempo a Severus ,asi que hizo lo impensado

-Amor y si vamos caminando al castillo

-Harry olvidalo ,quiero meterme a la cama y descanzar

-Pero amor quedaste en que ibamos a caminar por el jardin…es mi cumpleaños

-Ok…entonces vamos que son las 10 ya

-Ok-dijo harry ,ambos chicos llegaron directamente a la habitacion en el palacio via Red Flu , al llegar harry le paso a Sev la ropa

-Y esto amor-pregunto Snape

-Que..te compre esa ropa ,te gusta?

-Claro

-Pontela ,me imagine que te verias delicioso con eso puesto

-Y tu?

-Sorpresa es mas…podriamos ducharnos y yo bajo con la nena y tu bajas luego.

-harry…que tramas?

-Amor complaceme…es mi ultimo capricho de niño

-Tu no eres un niño

-Todavia lo soy..legalmente

-Ya anda a la ducha-Severus vio la ropa ,se acerco a la ventana ,miro el patio y lo vio como siempre Harry salio de la ducha y le dijo que el se metiese a la ducha ,Sev se metio y harry se vistio rapido y le dejo una nota a su novio


	44. I TAKE YOU TE TOMO

I TAKE YOU

Severus salio de la ducha y sintio como la puerta de la habitacion se habia cerrado ,salio con una toalla enrollada en la cintura , al abrir la puerta del baño vio una nota flotando que decia **TE ESPERO EN LOS JARDINES , PONTE BONITO ,APURATE TE ADORO…HARRY** , Sev sonrio no se imaginaba que le podria haber preparado su novio porque sabia que harry tramaba algo ,incluso barajo la posibilidad de ser raptado para casarse en el extrangero pero eso era imposible ,harry no era mayor de edad muggle y queria casarse por esa ley para asi resguardar a la bebe ,Sev decidio hacer esperar a su novio , poniendose el traje que le dejo y arreglandose con esmero.

Mientras harry corria con su hija en brazos cuando fue interceptado por draco

-Ah no cararajada ven para aca

-pero huron

-No te has vestido correctamente

-Tuve que arrancar de Sev

-Ok ,por eso te voy a ayudar mirame-Draco tenia un smoking plata con una camisa azul , puso a harry frente a el y le abrio la camisa un poco acomodo la corbata ,arreglo el cinturon y puso unas colleras-Por merlin potter ese pelo

-No todos tenemos el pelo fino tuyo malfoy

-Que capullo…dejame arreglarte ese nido que arañas que llamas pelo mejor

-Porque haces esto?-pregunto Harry a Draco mientras este le peinaba con cuidado

-Porque si no te dejo como modelo Ginny me mata ,ademas si hemos pasado todas estas molestias para hacerle a Sev una boda a su altura ,el novio tambien debe estarlo , ya listo…no te ves tan mal , si jugase para tu equipo incluso intentaria ligarte

-Amor miranos con mi ahijada…dime si no se ve adorable-dijo Ginny que iba con una tunica roja Straples con mangas y que tenia a Kyllie que usaba un vestido blanco que llegaba hasta el violeta

-Si…se ven hermosas las 2 , es que claro ,lo son-dijo Draco besando a Ginny

-Mariposito te ves guapisimo…yo me quedare con Kyllie en la ceremonia ok…

-Ok-dijo harry viendose-gracias a los dos

-ya potter denada…vamos-dijo Draco ,los 3 chicos salieron de la pieza , Harry vio como hermione y dubledore quitaba los hechizos ,cuando sintio unos pasos,Draco y ginny se fueron a sentar y draco le susurro un "suerte" harry quedo estatico cuando Sev se acerco a la entrada hacia el patio y ahi vio todo , un corredor con lilios, sillas a cada lado de este un altar donde estaban Arthur weasley y otra mujer , a un lado Hermione Granger con Ron Weasley al frente de ellos Sinistra Vector con Albus Dumbledore , mucha gente sentada y frente el harry mas guapo que nunca mirandolo.

-Harry?-pregunto Snape mirando a su chico

-Severus-dijo harry impresionado de lo guapo que se vea sev apesar de no estar absolutamente formal…tal como se lo imaginaba

-Que es esto…-pregunto el profesor mirando a harry ,este se le quedo viendo y tomo sus manos

-Hace 364 dias atras tu me pediste que nos casaramos y desde ese dia ,antes de ese dia me has echo el hombre mas feliz el mundo , tenemos una hija y mucha gente alrededor que nos quiere-dijo harry emocionado y haciendo esfuerzos para no llorar

-harry-Sev paso su mano por la mejilla del chico sabiendo que estaba al borde de las lagrimas de la emocion

-Ahora te lo pido yo-dijo harry tratando de poner la voz mas solemne y mirando a su novio con amor-Severus Snape quieres casarte conmigo esta noche…delante de nuestra familia y amigos?-Severus beso a harry a modo de respuesta,las mujeres sentadas sollozaban , Sev le susurro en el oido

-te adoro harry

-Severus ,acercate al altar ,yo llevo a Harry contigo-dijo Remus apareciendo al lado , Sev corrio al altar y vio a albus y Vector , y no pudo reprimir un abrazo a ambas personas

-Uds lo sabian?-pregunto el profesor

-Claro idiota , HArry planeo todo con nosotros el nos dijo que hacer…queria que fuese tu boda perfecta-dijo Vector besando a Severus , en la entrada Remus abrazaba a harry y lo arreglaba , cuando sono una version acustica de muñeca de trapo que harry decidio usar como marcha nupcial , sev le miraba con ternura como se acercaba al altar del brazo de su padrino , nunca nadie vio a Severus Sonreir como lo hacia ahora ,quizas solo los que estuvieron a su lado en el parto de su hija , al llegar al altar Arthur Weasley pregunto

-Quien entrega a este Joven

-Yo Remus Luppin entrego a harry Potter en nombre de James y Lily Potter-Harry beso en la mejilla a Remus mientras este le pasaba la mano de harry a Sev-Cuidalo ,se que lo haras pero debo pedirtelo , como tu futuro suegro, amalo como lo haces.

-Siempre Remus-dijo Sev que recibio a harry y con sus manos entrelazadas miraron a Arthur.

-Estamos reunidos aqui para celebrar la boda de Harry y Severus , vienen ambos por su propia voluntad a recibir este vinculo?

-Si-dijeron Ambos

-Ok…bien , el vinculo matrimonial es un vinculo irrompible que se efectua entre dos personas que se aman ,respetan y quieren permanecer juntas ,unir sus vidas ,es algo realmente serio y sagrado, Severus ,Harry creo que pocas veces he podido ver una pareja que se ame tanto ,cuiden su amor , respetense y sobretodo amense como lo hacen el dia de hoy…uds han pasado por mas de lo que cualquiera podria pasar sin volverse negro por dentro ,sin perder el alma ,uds se merecen el uno al otro , pocas veces se ha visto mejor complemento…les deseo de todo corazon una vida juntos llena de amor , ahora harry quieres decir tus votos?-harry asintio y miro a Severus a los ojos

-Amor , siempre pense que lo mas dificil que tendria que hacer en mi vida seria acabar con Voldemort ,siempre crei que no iba a sobrevivir , que estaba destinado a no ser feliz ,a estar solo y tu cambiaste todo eso.Eres la unica persona que no me trato de proteger , que nunca me ha mentido , que ha visto a harry , no al salvador del mundo…tu te la jugaste por mi ,por nosotros sin importar nada , me trajiste de la muerte ,tu fuiste mi motivo para no desmoronarme y gracias a ti conosco el amor y me has dado lo mas preciado que tengo…gracias a ti tengo a Kyllie ,gracias por traerme devuelta a la vida y por tenerme en tu vida , voy a hacer todo lo posbile por hacerte feliz ,como nadie lo a hecho…-de los ojos de sev cayo una lagrima , harry apreto sus mano fuerte y se perdio en los ojos de su amor-te amo hoy ,te ame ayer y te amare mas mañana

-Severus , tu quieres decir tus votos…no se la verdad si tienes preparado algo-dijo Arthur sabiendo que para el profesor la boda habia sido una sorpresa

-NO tengo nada preparado, pero quisiera decir…Harry , cuando te conoci te odie porque pense que serias igual a tu padre , decidi no conocerte y prejuiciarme , pero cuando realmente te conoci , fuera del salon de pociones me di cuenta del maravilloso ser humano que eres.Y sin darme cuenta termine enamorandome de ti , y tu…no solo tuviste la paciencia para que me diese cuenta de mis sentimientos sino que tuviste la valentia de confrontarlos ,de confrontarme.-Harry se sonrojo un poco y sonrio-Tu dices que te traje devuelta a la vida…bueno tu trajiste la luz a mi vida ,tu eres mi vida y cada dia doi gracias a los dioses por que estes a mi lado.Gracias harry por amarme como nadie lo ha echo y darme lo que mas amo en la vida-harry acaricio el rostro de severus con la mano libre y Sev beso su mano , luego ambos miraron a Arthur Weasley. Y este dijo

-dicho sus votos , severus aceptas a harry como tu compañero de vida , estar con el en las buenas y en las malas ,cuidarlo y amarlo hasta que la muerte les separe-Severus miro a harry y sonrio

-claro que acepto

-harry aceptas a severus como tu compañero de vida , estar con el en las buenas y en las malas ,cuidarlo y amarlo hasta que la muerte les separe

-Acepto-dijo harry sonriendole a Severus

-Sev ponle este anillo a harry y repite despues de mi…Yo Severus

-Yo severus

-Te entrego este anillo

-Te entrego este anillo

-Como simbolo de nuestra union y de mi amor

-Como simbolo de nuestra union y de mi amor-Severus coloco el anillo en el dedo de harry , Arthur miro a harry y dijo

-harry toma este anillo y repite…yo harry

-Yo harry

-Te entrego este anillo

-Te entrego este anillo

-Como simbolo de nuestra union y de mi amor

-Como simbolo de nuestra union y de mi amor-harry coloco el anillo en el dedo de Severus y Arthur dijo

-entrelacen sus manos-harry y severus lo hicieron-ahora los padrinos acerquense-Ron, Hermione ,Albus y sinistra se acercaron cada uno con un lazo de seda , Hermione enlaso las manos de harry y sev con un lazo rojo y dijo

-Que la pasion siempre sea parte de su vida-Albus enlazo las manos con una cinta verde

-Que la esperanza nunca les abandone en esta nueva etapa-Ron con un lazo azul enlazo las manos y dijo

-Que calma reine siempre en su hogar y corazones.Sinistra tomo un lazo amarillo y enlaxo las manos diciendo

-Que la luz de su amor siempre les ilumine ,la razon y el corazon.-harry y Severus sintieron como los lazos les producia un calor y un rayo dorado y plateado les envolvio a ambos ,y las ataduras desaparecieron, Arthur sonrio

-A travez del poder conferido por el ministerio de la magia en mi persona me complace anunciar que estan casados ,que lo que se ha unido hoy no sea separado por nada…pueden besarse-Severus tomo el rostro de su marido y lo beso de manera tierna , harry miro a Arthur que salia y vio como una mujer tomaba su lugar

-Los contrayentes que se acerquen-Sev miro a harry y este le dijo

-Ahora viene a lo muggle-la mujer le miro y dijo

-Estamos reunidos para celebrar la union civil entre el Sr Harry Potter y el Sr Severus Snape , Sr Potter acepta al Sr Snape para ser su compañero.

-Acepto

-Sr Snape aceta al Sr Potter como compañero

-Acepto

-Los padrinos pueden firmar-Hermione y ron firmaron al igual que Dumbledor y Vector-Ahora los novios-Severus y harry firmaron.-Bueno ahora legalmente son compañeros ,ahora el Sr Snape tiene una hija y el Sr potter al ser su compañero automaticamente pasa a ser el padre de la niña ,teniendo los mismos derechos y deberes que el Sr Snape , ademas tanto el Sr Snape y el Sr Potter me han pedido que haga una legalizacion de los derechos paternales en caso que les pase algo teniendo como guardianes de la Pequeña Kyllie Eileen Snape Potter a la Srta Ginevra Weasley y al Sr Draco Malfoy. , necesito la firma del Sr malfoy y de la Srta Weasley-tanto Ginny como draco fiirmaron , la jueza vio todo-Bueno teniendo todos los papeles en Orden y siendo las 12:15 am del dia 31 de julio ,me complace presentar a los Sres Snape-Todo el mundo aplaudio y Severus volvio a besar a harry.

La jueza muggle fue hacia londres y comenzo la fiesta ,Severus no podia creer el trabajo que habia echo harry y sus amigos para la boda y por primera vez deseo ver a su madre , Kyllie dormia tranquila y dobby la llevo a los brazos de harry y juntos fueron a ver a Severus que estaba apoyado en un arbol.

-Amor ,que haces aqui tan solito

-Nada admirando tu trabajo…como lo hiciste…

-Acaso pensaste que te daba de calabazas por las puras , nuestra fecha real de matrimonio sera el 30 de julio pero la legal sera el 31…

-De quien fue la idea

-De Ron , sabia que no podia esperar por estar casado contigo

-Yo pensaba que…

-Lo se , trate de sacarte de tu error ,pero no podia decirte nada….aunque

-que

-Como puedes pensar que no me queria casar contigo…es lo que mas queria ,eso y llenar nuestra casa de niños de pelo negro y ojitos negros como los tuyos.

-Quieres llenar la casa?

-Claro ,entre mas mini Sevs mejor para mi…mas gente para amar…sabes porque?

-Porque-pregunto Sev abrazando a su marido y a su hija

-Porque serian un pedacito de ti…vamos-harry llevo a Sev a la fiesta , luego los chicos se sentaron y la bebe fue llevada a la habitacion , antes de que sirvieran la comida ,ron hizo sonar su copa.todos miraron atentos al pelirojo que se aclaro la garganta y dijo

-Bueno como padrino de uno de los novios quisiera decir unas palabras…cuando recien llegamos a Hogwarts harry no conocia nada de magia , y en a primera clase de pociones nuestro "queridisimo" profesor le hizo la vida de cuadrito a mi amigo , la guerra fue declarada y continuada por los siguientes 5 años,claro snape o como le deciamos cariñosamente "bastardo grasiento" no se las llevo peladas…-muchos de los alumnos se rieron con el comentario y Sev miraba a ron como dicindole "te salvas solo porque soy feliz"-nonono recuerdo un episodio cuando nuestro querido murcielago otro de lo sobrenombres se enfrento contra los merodeadores via mapa del merodeador.Harry le dio guerra a Snape siempre , aunque las llevase de perder , por eso cuando nos dijo que se habia enamorado de el…bueno lo menos fue sorpresivo…nuestro harry tenia su reputacion ya y si alguien me hubiese dicho que faltaba un profesor para controlar a mi amigo ,bueno en ese minuto no lo hubiese creido y se que en eso me acompaña mas de la mitad de la gente que esta aqui-muchas risitas fueron ahogada-pero luego de conocer a Don Murcielago , no puedo mas quue decir que…mi amigo no pudo elegir nadie mejor como compañero , ya que como El profesor atacaba a harry cuando le odiaba, no quisiera ni pensar que seria capaz de hacer para defenderle…bueno algunos han visto de lo que es capaz-mas risas sobretodo de los intimos de la pareja-asi que levanten sus copas y hagamos un brindis por la pareja dispareja mas pareja de la historia ,por el niñoquevivio y el bastardograsiento-todos rieron partiendo los novios y luego los invitados , Luego dumbledore hablo

-Luego el elocuente discurso del sr Weasley quisiera agregar que todo lo dicho por el es cierto , jamas pense que las lecciones de oclumancia servirian parra arreglar dos almas rotas , creo que de los tiempo de los potter no habia visto una pareja mas dispar unirse y amarse con locura como lo hacen estos dos chicos a mi lado , harry ,severus amense como lo hacen…nunca paren.-Todos los invitados aplaudieron , luego de comer Ginny se acerco a harry

-Mariposito

-Dime linda

-Hoy me llevo a Kyllie

-Pero

-Nada…te tenemos una sorpresa en tu casa

-Como supiste

-No eres el unico que guarda secretos…

-gracias…por todo-dijo harry cuando por detras se acerco Severus

-Que tanto hablan uds…acaso no sabe Srta Weasley que harry es un hombre casado?

-No seas gilipollas Snape…le decia a harry que hoy me quedaba aqui con la beba y uds se van a su casa.

-Vamos amor…

-vamos-Sev tomo la mano de harrry y corieron a su pieza ,vieron a su hija durmiendo ,luego de besarla se metieron a la chimenea y llegaron a su casa ,al entrar vieron un camino con petalos de Lilios y unas velas encantadas y habia un futon arreglado

-Sev…

-Yo tambien tengo mis secretos ,como no sabia que tenias en mente decidi que seria buena idea pasar tu cumpleaños aqui…despertar en tu primer cumpleaños siedo mayor de edad en tu casa a mi lado.

-Por estas cosa te amo…sabes no podria pedir una noche de bodas mejor que esta

-Gracias por todo harry-dijo Severus besando a su novio de manera casta en los labios ,le dio pequeños besos en su rostro mientras lo abrazaba , a harry le tiritaban las manos mientras desabotonaba la camisa de Sev ,este le miro con ternura y beso su boca intensificando el beso ,pidiendo accesso con su lengua hacia la cavidad de su joven esposo , harry ladeo la cabeza y paso sus dedos por la cabeza de su marido ,enterrandolos en los cabellos y acercandolo mas a su nuca , sev comenzo a sacarle el cinturon ,para luego por encima del pantalon acariciar los genitales de su marido ,harry se estremecio ante el contacto y tuvo la delicadesa de sonrojarse.

-Que pasa amor-pregunto Severus

-paresco una noviecita virgen…estoy nervioso o emocionado..esta vez sera nuestra primera vez casados

-Y cambia en algo las cosas

-Si…que ahora eres mio de manera legal y yo tambien…soy tuyo…para siempre

-Oh harry-Severus no aguanto mas y comenzo a estimular a su pareja , harry se abrazo fuerte y se dejo guiar por las manos expertas de su marido , Sev le quito la camisa y se saco la suya casi con celeridad , comenzo a lamer el cuello del mas joven y harry de un salto enrosco sus piernas en la cintura de Sev ,este le cargo hasta el futon donde ambos se tumbaron , ya de manera desenfrenada se sacaban la ropa entre besos y risas , Sev decendio el camino de besos hasta llegar al pecho de harry ,este le recibio apretando mas el agarre de la cintura y comenzando a exigir un roce con el sexo amado , Sev respondio lamiendo un pezon ,harry arqueo su espalda ,metio un par de dedoss a su boca y comenzo a estimular los pezones de su marido ,ambos chicos jadeaban y comenzo un roce mas profundo , harry le marcaba el paso a Sev,sev decendio dando pequeos besos y lamidas por el estomago de harry ,harry se bajo y subio la cabeza de su amor y cambio la posicion , quedando sobre severus , ataco su cuello sin piedad mientras que con una mano humeda masajeaba los testiculos mientras frotaba su pene con el de su marido , Sev gemia y lo acercaba mas mientras se besaban como si no hubiese mañana , harry con el liquido seminal de su esposo comenzo a masajear su entrada , busco los dedos de su amor y los puso para que le preparace

-Peroooooo

-Has..lo….te quiero dentro

-Harry estas seguro

-Si mi amor…hasmelo…te deseo demasiado-Sev comenzo a masajear la prostata con un dedo ,el camino para el ya era mas que familiar ,luego se le unio un segundo y tercero , harry se movia con urgencia , ambos sexos rozandose , para lograr mas placer aun harry lamio sus dedos e hizo lo mismo que Sev ,comenzo a rondar la entrada del mayor-que te parece mi idea

-Has……..me ahhhhhhh-….lo que quieras….merlin…soy tuyo-harry comenzo a penetrar de manera manual a su marido , ambos chicos sincronizaron las embestidas mientras con una mano se penetraban con la otra acariciaban cada pedazo de piel libre ,

-Ohhhh amor…esta ricoooooo??

-Ohhh dame harry dame mas duro

-Asi-dijo harry poniendo mas presion

-Siiiiiiii…..dulce merlin….no pares-Ambos chicos ya ni podian articular palabras solo se besaban y tocaban ,rozaban ,penetraban a un ritmo absolutamente acompasado , llegaba a dolerles tanto placer cuando sus fuerzas menguaron y ambos se corrieron logrando que una luz les emvolviera ,la misma que cuando se casaron , harry cayo sobre Sev rendido de cansado , con los ojos cerrados conjuro un hechizo limpiador sin varita y un covertor y bajo la luz de las velas ambos chicos se quedaron dormidos.


	45. here comes the sunaki viene el sol

HERE COMES THE SUN

La luz de la mañana se colo por el living de la casa , harry yacia al lado de su marido,Sev le tenia protectoramente abrazado , harry instintivamente beso el pecho amado logrando una sonrisa del cuerpo bajo el , al mirar la hora ya eran las 3 de la tarde ,Harry se sento a horcadas sobre su novio y comenzo a besar su rostro tal como si fuese un cachorrito , Sev abrio los ojos y se encontro con su esposo besandole

-calma cachorro calma

-Contigo..no se puede…eres hermoso

-Ok..mi niño ciego…ponte los lentes y hablamos

-No me arruines el momento romantico Snape

-Ven para aca-Sev atrajo a su chico-que hora es

-Las 3 de la tarde

-Merlin tenemos que volver al castillo , Kyllie…

-Nuestra hija esta segura en el castillo , vamos a ducharnos que harta falta nos hace y la vamos a buscar para ir a almorzar…te parece esposo mio?

-claro mi esposito…no puedo creer que estemos casados

-vamos amor-harry llevo de la mano a su marido y por supuesto que bautizaron el baño ,para luego bautizar el dormitorio y acto seguido se disponian a bautizar la cocina cuando sono el timbre , Sev fue a la puerta a abrir y se encontraron con ginny y Draco y la bebe.

-Buenos dias Sev-dijo ginny-interrumpimos-harry se ponia la polera devuelta y miraba a ginny

-Claro…estabamos a punto de bautizar la cocina , pasen-dijo snape , draco se puso rojo y miro a su ahijada

-Tus padres mi kerida Kyllie son unos ninfomanos , lo bueno es que cuando tu tengas novio no podran decirte nada…cierto mi niña hermosa?-dijo draco tomando en brazo a la bebe

-No seas capullo draco-Sev tomo a la bebe en brazos-hola mi princesita hermosa ,como se porrtaron tus padrinos ,te trataron como la princesita hermosa que eres…si , lo hicieron…gracias chicos.

-Que te parecio la boda padrino

-Hermosa…vi tu mano en ella

-Si bueno…pero Potter

-Snape-dijo harry

-snape-pregunto Ginny?

-Si ,legalmente soy potter-Snape ahora ,aunque si a mi marido no le molesta quisiera usar solo potter para impartir clases ,con un profesor Snape en Hogwarts es mas que suficiente.

-Creo que tienes razon-dijo Ginny , harry cocino un almuerzo que al parecer convoco a Ron con hermione y pansy con Blaise ademas de la profesora sinistra que venia acompañada de una profesora de Beauxbatons ,la tarde paso divertida , Sev les preguntaba a todos los detalles del planeamiento de la boda ,esa noche los chicos se quedaron en su casa.

Los dias pasaban con rapidez , y los Snape habitaban tanto Hogwarts como su casa , harry leia sus manuales de ingreso , y sev trabajaba en el programa de inicio de año.

-Por merlin estoy demasaido atrasado-decia snape armando las materias anuales

-No seas alarmista Sev

-harry es enserio ,tengo recien el curriculum hecho para 5to

-Amor faltan 2 semanas para que empiecen las clases

-Y tu como vas

-Estudiando…no se como voy a poder retener todo-decia harry mientras tipeaba como frenetico en su ordenador ,Sev se acerco por atras y le susurro

-Se que podras…consigues todo lo que te propones

-Bueno si logre conquistarte-dijo harry dandose vuelta y sentando a su marido en su regazo-y tu si que fuiste un hueso duro de roer-harry iba a besar a Severus cuando vio que su hija se paraba , sev miro a harry y se dio vuelta y vieron a Kyllie parada mirandolos

-hari-la niña abrio los brazos y Sev fue por ella ,la iba a tomar pero la niña fue mas rapida y tomo la mano y comenzo a andar hacia harry

-La vez amor-dijo Severus orgulloso

-Claro aunque quisiera que me dijese papa en vez de Harry

-Eventualmente lo hara -dijo Severus.

En el resto de los dias la niña comenzo a caminar , harry tomo muchas fotos del acontecimiento , entretanto Remus le pidio que fuese su ayudante en defensa y en duelo cuando pudiese ,harry acepto gustoso ,toda la practica con niños le podia servir.

Los dias pasaban , Hermione con Ron y draco decidieron vivir en un departamento en Londres ,Blaise vivia solo tambien cerca , seamus y dean con Neville compartian casa y pansy por lo general les visitaba y ordenaba un poco ,de echo los 3 le agradecian y trataban de convenserle que viviese ahi.Ginny pasaba mucho tiempo donde su hermano cosa que para ron no era ni remotamente agradable ,sobretodo despues de haber pillado a su hermana en la cama con su compañero de casa.

-harry?

-Ginny…hola

-Puedo ir?

-Ven.-harry a la imagen en la chimenea y de ella salio una chica peliroja sonriente-hola linda

-Hola mi hermoso-dijo ginny , como te trata la vida de casado

-Excelente y a tii…que milagro que estes aqui y no donde Draco

-oh…es que mi hermano no me quiere ahi

-Y eso-pregunto harry

-Bueno me pillo en una actitud compremetedora

-Que tanto

-Basicamente me pillo vistiendo solo una camisa de Draco

-Oh…pero Draco tiene buen gusto en ropa

-No seas payaso ,bueno al parecer le afecto mas de lo que pensaba

-pero si en tu casa

-ya pero dice que no es lo mismo el techo de nuestra casa que la de su casa

-Y tu que le dijoiste

-Que si a mama no le afecta mi vida sexual con Draco menos debia afectarle a el ,pero el me reclamo que su casa no era motel y yo le llame tonto moralista

-Uds se adoran y pelean

-No quiero tener que recordarte como partio tu relacion con tu esposo y donde esta…

-Trabajando en su ex oficina ,dice que aqui no se concentra

-Y Kyllie

-Mmmm donde dumbledore…el y la profesora McGonagall la raptaron esta mañana diciendo que debia estudiar.

-Es cierto ya ,le dejas un beso a Snape ok…me retiro

-A donde vas?

-Ron iba a salir con Mione

-Chao traviesa-dijo harry con ternura.

La ultima Semana de agosto despidio a todo el mundo y el primero de Septiembre , Severus se desperto abrazado a harry en Hogwarts

-Harry…debo levantarme

-No..quedate aqui

-No puedo amor…ademas tu parte el proximo lunes

-Ves mi amor…quedate

-Ya 5 minutos-dijo Severus , harry se estaba sentando a horcadas cuando sintio que el monitor de la bebe que decia

-profesor snape..el profesor dumbledore lo busca-Sev bajo a harry y le dijo

-manten esa idea

-Ok..aqui te espero amor-Harry se saco el pijama mientras Severus iba a salita

-Albus…que pasa

-nada tenemos reunion en 15 minutos mas , acuerdate que hoy llegan los alumnos

-Lo se..no debes recordarmelo

-Y harry

-En la alcoba

-Y mi nietecita

-En su cunita…has visto lo linda que esta

-Muy Bella sin duda ,y cuando me haran otra u otro…quiero este castillo lleno de niños

-Hey no soy una maquina

-No es lo que se oye-dijo Minerva metiendose en la conversacion

-Ah no…los dejo-dijo Severus ruborizandose-Nos vemos en 15 minutos-Sev entro en la pieza y harry le miraba deseoso-Olvidalo

-Que paso

-Tengo reunion en 15 minutos

-Y uno rapidito

-amor contigo uno rapidito implica por lo bajo media hora

-ya anda a ducharte-dijo Harry haciendo un puchero

-Ven conmigo-dijo Severus , 45 minutos mas tarde un mojado Severus corria a una reunion con el claustro an entrar se tropezo en la entrada-Mierda

-Oh Severus que bueno que nos acompañas-dijo Dumbledore

-Disculpa el retraso-diijo Severus , al sentarse al lado de sinistra ella ahogo una risa-Y a ti que te pasa

-Dile a tu marido que controle su impetu matutino ,ahora que no vistes de negro se te notan las mordidas.

-Mierda…yo lo mato

-Ademas la reunion partio hace 30 minutos

-Bueno tuve un llamado de la naturaleza

-De la naturaleza?-pregunto vector sonriendo

-si…de la naturaleza de harry…por merlin el chico es insaciable

-Y te quejas?-dijo Sinistra , los profesores presentaron el programa y se dedicaron a esperar a los estudiantes , sev se nego a ir a la estacion y se quedo con harry , estaba a punto de ponerse una tunica negra cuando harry la tomo y se la alejo

-Olvidalo…

-harry por merlin que haces

-No vas a andar de negro

-pero me guusta el negro

-Amor , ponte esta tunica-harry le paso una azul-te vas a ver bellisimo

-Pero amor

-nada..a que hora tienes que ir all banquete

-A que hora vamos a ir

-Pero si yo no soy profesor amor

-Eres mi esposo…ademas no eres el ayudante de Lupin.

-Deberas-harry se puso unos jeans una camisa roja y una capa ,le dio un beso a su hija y salio de la mano con Snape y llegaron al comedor ,los profesores saludaban a harry y preguntaban por la bebe , harry feliz daba informes diario de su pequeña y mostraba las fotos

-No puedo creer que ya camine-dijo el Profesor Flitwick

-Si..salio adelantada.-dijo snape

-harry comenzo a caminar a los 8 meses y medio-dijo Remus

-Enserio Remus?-dijo Harry

-Si…estabamoss en tu casa cuando diste tus primeros pasos

-Tambien esta hablando mas-dijo Severus

-Pero no hay caso que nos diga papa-dijo Harry-le dio por llamarnos harry y Sev.

-Creo que es porque asi escucha que se llaman uds , los identifica de esa manera-dijo Sinistra. , iban en la mitad de la platica cuando llegaron los alumnos , ginnny miro a harry y a snape y sonrio , luna miraba sin entender que hacia harry , dumbledore dio su discurso inagural , y presento a los profesores ,al presentar a harry dijo que seria ayudante del profesor Lupin tanto como DCAO y Duelo ,la mesa gryffindor estallo en aplausos.A la salida Ginny se acerco a harry para felicitarle al igual que luna.

La semana paso y llego el primer dia de clases de harry ,y para su mala suerte partiria en la facultad Muggle ,harry estaba al borde de la histeria y Snape solo le miraba.

-Amor estas muy nervioso

-Si lo se-dijo harry terminando de mudar a Kyllie-voy a estar fuera de mi elemento…y si el profesor me interroga en primer dia

-Quien seria tan desarmado para interrogar a un alumno el primer dia de clases sin saber si conoce las materias o no?

-Tu lo hiciste…primera clase de pociones en primer año

-Eso fue hace mucho y yo era un capullo integral

-Eras?

-Ven aqui-Snape comenzo a besar el cuello de harry para relajarle y aprovecho de un pequeña venganza dejandole un chupon detras de la oreja , luego harry se miro al espejo y vio el delito de su amado

-Snape que demonios!!!

-Una pequeña venganza…ademas si alguna chica o chico calenturiento se te acerca…sabra que eres mio

-Ya me tengo que ir..beso-Severus beso a su marido , harry beso a Kyllie , y este se metio a la chimenea.

Luego de aquel primer dia ,la experiencia de harry en la universidad muggle era buena ,pero pintoresca aunque no tanto que para Draco que andaba pegado a Hermione para todos lados.

-Mione ,Draco-llamo harry desde un lado de la cafeteria ,hermione tomo sus apuntes y partio para la mesa donde estaba harry ,unas chicas las miraban casi con odio

-Harry-dijo Hermione corriendo a los brazos de su amigo-como estas

-Bien estudiando y uds-dijo harry besando la mejilla de la chica y viendo a Draco

-Bien-dijo Hermione-aunque Draco esta un poco abrumado con las cosas y mujeres muggles-hermione vio a Draco peleando con la expendedora ,hasta que finalmente saco un café…las chicas miraban al rubio como si se lo fuesen a comer mientras este caminaba hacia donde harry

-Cararajada-dijo draco tomando un sorbo de café-no puedo crer que a esta mierda osen llamarle cafe

-Huron-pregunto harry divertido viendo como unas chicas veian a Draco que segun lo que habia escuchado las chicas y algunos chicos le veian como si fuese un modelo de pasarela con toda la elegancia en sus movimientos-tienes una idea de la suerte que tienes que Gin este en la escuela ,viera como te ven aqui estaria repartiendo imperdonables a diestra y siniestra.

-Son muy lanzadas las muggle , todas me dan su telefono y no se porque todos creen que Granger es mi novia-dijo draco sin entender nada , las chicas miraban a Hermione que sonreia a dos de los chicos mas guapos de la universidad

-Porque no te despegas de mi lado draco ,por eso lo piensan…es mas mira las miradas de odio que me lanzan y no son solo por ti sino por harry tambien

-Puede ser pero como me moveria por aqui ,las escaleras son estaticas y me perderia..prefiero estar con mi muggle favorita

-Yo soy bruja-dijo Hermione mirandolo y tomando un sorbo del café del chico-esto esta cerdo y tu harry como estas..como esta Kyllie

-Hermosa…aunque no hay caso con que diga papa , para ella al parecer sere harry y severus sev , oye pero tu la viste ayer?-dijo harry mirando a Draco

-Si se la quite a Dubmbledore , parece que a tu hija le gustan los caramelitos de limon…le dije a Dumbi que no queria que mi ahijada fuese diabetica y que si el seguia por ese camino le haria la triplescreening.

-Que te dijo-pregunto harry divertido y draco sonrio con suficiencia y respondio

-Se rio en mi cara hasta que le explique que le sacaria sangre y me paso a la niña asustado ,parece que le teme a las agujas.

-Dumbledore..no puedo creerlo-dijo Hemrione-y tu ahora tiene clases?

-Si ahora…mierda voy tarde..chao-dijo harry,beso a hermione y salio corriendo , detras venian unas chicas.

-Harry espera-dijo una acercandose a harry

-Hola Susan que pasa-pregunto el chico de la cicatriz

-Nada…queria no llegar sola ,vas bien de tiempo sabes

-Prefiero llegar un poco antes , como vas con tu investigacion?-pregunto harry

-Bien..oye algunas chicas nos preguntabamos algunas cosas?

-Asi…como que cosas se preguntaban-dijo harry divertido

-Por ejemplo porque te llamas potter-snape?-dijo la otra chica , harry les miro y respondio

-Simple potter es mi apellido y Snape es el de mi marido ,asi que para no perder el mio tome el de el y lo unimos,asi ninguno perdia el suyo-no alcanzo a decir eso cuando sono el movil-esperen…Alo..si hola amor..bien , mas tarde parto a la escuela ,necesitas algo…genial..ya te veo en dos horas ,hago la ayudantia y te paso a buscar…como esta mi nena?…tu caracter mi amor…yo no era..que no …ya te amo chao..oye dale un beso a mi hija.-harry corto y la chica le miro.

-Tienes una hija?

-Si tiene 10 meses ya , mira aqui tengo una foto-harry le mostro una foto de su hija con sev.

-Es bella y quien es ese…tu papa?

-Mi esposo..Severus-dijo harry mirando la foto muggle

-Tu esposo-dijo la chica roja-disculpa es que…

-Si es mayor que yo ,nos llevamos por 20 años ,es mas era profesor mio en el colegio-dijo harry divertido

-Es goth?-pregunto una chica viiendo el atuendo de Snape

-Algo asi-dijo harry divertido tratando de imaginarse como le explicaba a esa muggle que su marido y el eran magos ,la chica lo miraba y le dijo.

-Oye y el chico rubio con quien conversabas en la cafeteria…es tu amigo-pregunto una chica de manera coqueta

-Draco..si, es ahijado de mi marido y el padrino de mi hija

-Oh…y el con esa chica que siempre andan…

-Hermi?…no solo amigos ,pero el si tiene novia y es celosisisma , gracias a dios para el ella esta en la escuela ,pero es muy celosa y tiene un caracter fuertisimo.

-O…y tu marido?

-Sus alumnos le temen , o sea el es muy serio siempre de negro y con un genio imposible ,sobretodo cuando ve que los chicos no ponene atencion…pero con la nena no es asi-dijo harry entrando a la sala de clases

-Y la diferencia de edad entre uds…asumo que eras su alumno favorito-dijo susan

-No para nada ,me odiaba…porque el fue compañero de curso con mi padre y se llevaban pesimo asi que cuando era mi profesor me las hacia de cuadritos..aunque claro yo tampoco se lo hacia facil

-Entonces…

-Por esas cosas del destino comenzamos a tratarnos fuera del horario de clases y me termine enamorando ,en el colegio tuve un accidente y el me trajo de regreso ,me cuido mucho y bueno terminamos enamorandonos

-Y la nena?

-Una amiga nos hizo el favor , una que se parecia a mi-dijo harry.

Harry al cabo de un tiempo se habia acostumbrado a su vida universitaria y con un girascopio lograba ayudar bien a remus en los dias previos y post de su transformacion , el contacto con alumnos ayudaban al desarollo de harry , Kyllie ya habia cumplido un año y era una niña sana y muy juguetona.Sev y harry eran personas felices y cada dia parecia que se amaban mas…

-Amor

-Dime-pregunto Snape que abrazaba el cuerpo desnudo de su marido

-eres feliz?

-Claro

-Yo tambien..pensabas que serias asi de feliz

-No…esto es una sorpresa , pero creo que me puedo acostumbrar.

-En mi universidad piensas que eres goth

-Aqui piensan que eres un santo , que desde que estas a mi lado mi humor esta mejor-dijo Sev divertido-y supieran el gran pervertido que eres….pervertido y calenturiento

-Oh callate…ademas te voy a demostrar todo lo calenturiento y pervertido que soy-diciendo eso harry se monto sobre su chico sin dejar de besarlo, mientras dejaba que sev entrase en el ,le decia tranquilo que lo amaba de aqui a la eternidad


	46. the end I el fin parte 1

THE END part I

-Amor-dijo harry entrando al laboratorio que tenia Severus en la casa ya era hora de comer y harry habia preparado una cena especial para su esposo

-Harry-dijo Seveus viendo a su marido-pasa algo?

-Esta la cena lista...apurate que se enfria

-Cocinaste?...que pasa-pregunto Severus sospechoso harry no cocinaba a no ser ocasiones especiales o si estaban enfadados y la culpa de la pelea la tenia harry , snape se le quedo viendo como analizandolo y harry le miro extrañado

-No pasa nada?...que deberia pasar?...siempre tan paranoico amor-harry se dio la vuelta y Severus vio detenidamente ,los pantalones de su marido, el se los habia comprado hace 6 meses y no se los ponia porque le quedaban grande y ahora le delineaban un trasero perfecto ,harry se dio vuelta y vio a su marido mirando su culo-ves algo que te agrade?

-Claro...no que no usabas estos pantalones porque te quedaban grandes?-pregunto Severus mirando a su marido .harry fue al horno y saco una lasagna y le respondio

-Emm si...pero ya no-puso la fuente y ambos comenzaron a servirse ,mientras comian Severus no apartaba la vista de su esposo...lo conocia bastante ya para saber que algo le pasaba

-Potter?-harry pego un respingo su marido le llamaba asi solamente cuando queria discutir algo harry vio a su marido-sueltalo...que pasa?

-Te acuerdas que la semana pasada me sentia mal ,que estaba con gripa

-Claro si yo te cuide ,lo raro es que no me contagiste...supongo que ser espia ayuda a que tenga mejores defensas

-No tenia gripa-dijo harry , severus le miraba extrañado

-No?...entonces amor que tienes..es grave?-pregunto severus preocupado

-Estoy embarazado-dijo harry cuando sintio un golpe sordo en el piso sin creerlo,severus se habia desmayado de la impresion tal como le habia pasado a el hacia mas de dos años cuando se entero que estaba por primera vez en estado ,fue al gabinete de las medicinas y puso un poco de alcohol en la nariz de Severus ,este reacciono al aroma y miro a su novio hincado-Mi amor

-jurame que no es una broma-dijo snape tomando las manos de su marido

-Bromearia con algo asi?

-No...entonces?

-Vamos a ser padres denuevo-dijo harry mirando a Severus este solo atino a sonreir y abrazar a su marido botandolo al suelo con el mientras le llenaba de besos

-Te amo ,te adoro ,eres el mejor de los sueños ,deseos , lo que sea...te adoro hermoso...y a ti tambien bebe-dijo posando su mano sobre el estomago de harry-no puedo creerlo mi amor-Severus se revolcaba con su amor en el suelo entre el comedor y el living mientras reia feliz

-Amor como te sientes?-preguntaba Severus desde el dormitorio mientras harry seguia en el baño

-Mal…

-Es tan raro…

-kyllie dio este escandalo hasta el 4to mes y voy en el 7mo y sigo

-Ya amor..tomate esto-Sev le paso una pocion a harry y este se la tomo , estaban en eso cuando una niña de 2 años entraba con un osito de peluche ,vestida con un pijama de felpa

-harry malito?-pregunto la niñita con sus ojitos negros iguales a los de su padre ,este la tomo en sus brazos

-No mi princesa…es el bebe

-El bebe te hace que te sientas malito-pregunto la chica con sus ojitos negros mirando a su otro padre

-Algo asi…no te preocupes amor-respondio harry

-Quiero ver bebe…Sev porque bebe dentro de harry?

-Porque es muy pequeño para nacer-dijo Severus a su hijita-Vamos a desayunar

-Ok-la niña saco la mini escoba detras de su espalda

-Kyllie-dijo Harry mirandola divertido

-Quierio bajar con escoba

-No puedes mi amor-dijo Severus mirando a su hija con infinita paciencia

-Porque?-pregunto la niña

-Porque te puedes hacer daño…te llevo a caballito mejor te parece-sugirio Snape

-Quiero volar-dijo Kyllie haciendo un puchero

-Mas Tarde-respondio el pocionista

-Y harry?

-No puede volar amor…yo volare contigo-dijo severus

-Pero tu vuelas bajito Sev-dijo la niña haciendo un puchero tal como los hacia harry cuando queria conseguir algo

-Kyllie princesa…hagamos algo tu vuelas con papi y de ahi tomamos un helado-dijo Harry y la niña le miraba como viendo los pro y contras

-De limon?-pregunto la niña

-De lo que quieras-dijo harry ,la niña se tiro a los brazos de su padre y le beso el rostro

-te quiero harry-Harry sonrio ante su pequeña , Severus veia a su abultado esposo y a su princesa abrazados

-Si me quieres porque no me dices papa?-preguntaba harry ,no conseguia que su hija le dijese a el o a severus papa ni nada remotamente parecido

-Porque eres harry-dijo la niña y luego abrazo a severus-desayunar Sev?-dijo la niña

-Claro mi princesa -dijo Severus tomando en brazos a su nena

-Te quiero mucho Sevi

-Papa-dijo el pocionista

-Sev-dijo la niña

-Porque no papa?-pregunto Snape pensando en que diria su pequeña revoltosa

-tu eres sev no papa-dijo la chica y abrazo fuertemente a su padre.

Severus snape podia ser un temible profesor de pociones ,sin paciencia con los alumnos que estallaban calderos pero a su pequeña le tenia toda la paciencia del mundo , aprendiendo incluso a volar para acompañarla , sobretodo despues que su marido habia quedado en estado por segunda vez.

Para harry este embarazo habia sido una rotunda sorpresa , ya que estaba en la universidad , y el sexo del bebe era incierto ya que a diferencia de su hermana este no se mostraba.

-Harry y cuando sabremos que es la bebe?-pregunto Severus

-Cuando quiera mostrarse amor...no es como que le pida que se oculte-respondio el joven a su esposo

-Porque bebe no mostrar-pregunto Kyllie tocando la panza de su padre-harry y sev y yo queremos conocerte.

-Ojalas el bebe si nos diga papa-dijo harry y Sev le miro con ternura pensando _sigue soñando mi amor_

-Aunque no te diga papa yo te quiero-la niñita se bajo de la silla y se fue caminando a su pieza que cerro al borde de dar un portazo , apesar de sus dos años Kyllie Snape era una niña precoz con caracter...a veces muy parecido a su padre

-tu caracter Snape-dijo harry ganandose un beso de su marido , estaban en eso cuando un desaliñado draco salio por la chimenea-Huron?

-Tu no me hables-Dijo Draco enojado mirando a harry

-Que paso Draco-pregunto Severus mientras su hija salia de la pieza y se tiraba a los brazos de draco

-Padrino-kyllie se tiro a los brazos de su padrino-y madrina?

-Bien en casita mi amor-dijo Draco tomando a la niña en brazos

-Y esta tan grande como harry?-pregunto la chica

-No tanto amor ,acuerdate que mi bebe es mas pequeña que tu hermana o hermano

-Claro a huron le dice padrino pero a nosotros no hay caso que nos diga papa…por que me odias ahora huron-pregunto harry

-Ginny quiere de esas cosas muggles que comes…como tortillas…unas cosas mexicanas

-Tacos?-pregunto harry

-Si…de esos…en donde lo consigo?-pregunto el rubio mientras se masajeaba las sienes

-En taco bell draco…es mas amor sabes a mi ahora tambien se me antoja unos tacos y unos waffles…mmm si rico..amor me comprarias por favor?-pregunto harry haciendo un puchero y masajeando su estomago

-Gracias Draco-dijo Severus buscando una chaqueta

-quero ir con uds-dijo la niña dando saltitos emocionada

-Vamos princesa-dijo Severus tomando a la niña en brazos.

Severus y draco partieron a londres muggle a comprar la comida para sus conyugues , ginny tenia dos meses menos que harry y ambos compartian sus antojos volviendo a sus esposos locos , harry se acerco a la chimenea y vio una cabeza peliroja salir de aahi

-Mariposito has visto a Draco

-Si fueron a comprarnos tacos

-Que rico mi bebita sera muy feliz cierto?-dijo ginny acariciando su vientre

-Se ve hermosa mi ahijada y tu tambien…como le vas a poner

-Paris

-Porque?

-Ahi la hicimos-dijo ginny sonriendo-voy para alla y conversamos ,aqui hay mucha quietud

-Si tengo panquecas-Ginny tomo los polvos flu y viajo hasta la casa de harry al llegar ambos chicos trataron de abrazarse pero sus barrigas no se lo permitian-hola lindas

-Hola…y porque fue Sev con mi marido?

-Porque se me antojo lo mismo que a ti…y llevaron a kyllie

-Yo queria ver a mi ahijada…como te has sentido

-Bien aunque sigo con nauseas y me encantaria saber que va a ser

-No se muestra?

-Nada

-Y como le pondrian si es niña?

-Sophie

-y si es niño

-Albus-harry y ginny comenzaron a conversar ,ella seguia siendo su mejor amiga ,Ron se habia casado con hermione pero no tenian hijos todavia , ginny se habia casado con draco apenas termino el colegio ,ya que despues de ese año que estuvieron lejos no aguantaron mas y se casaron.

Draco seguia estudiando medimagia al lado de hermione , mientras Mione decidio pediatria draco opto por obstetricia , de echo el estaba viendo el embarazo de harry.

Mientras los chicos conversaban llegaron Severus con Draco y Kyllie ,los chicos llevaban la comida y la niña se tomaba un helado de limon y venia con una bolsa de caramelitos de limon.

-Mi amor-dijo Ginny abrazando a Draco

-Hola mi amor…como te has sentido…como esta la nena-dijo abrazando a su esposa y acariciando la barriga

-Bien…mira te reconoce-dijo ginny al sentir una patadita de su bebe

-Es genial que se muevan-dijo harry mientras besaba los labios de su marido ,luego ambas parejas comenzaron a comer

-Harry apurate…levantate-decia una niña moviendo a su padre

-Kyllie son las 6 am…es muy temprano-dijo harry tomando las colchas y tapandose mas

-Ah no…hoy entro a clases...levantate-dijo la pequeña

-Amor-dijo Severus tomando a la niña en brazos y metiendola a la cama-vas a tener tiempo mas que suficiente para arreglarte mi pequeña

-Pero Sev-reclamo la niña que tenia casi 5 años y estaba sobreexitada sobre su primer dia de clases

-Amor entras a las 9…deja que tus padres duerman una horita mas-dijo Harry abrazando a su hija , estaban a punto de convencer a la niña cuando...

-Harry!!!!-harry levanto la vista y vio una niña con un pijama verde le miraba con los ojitos empapados , harry se levanto tan rapido como podia y abrazo a su hijita cuando la sintio mojada

-Te hiciste pipi-la niña miro el suelo-no importa vamos a cambiarnos y te metes a la cama con nosotros-harry tomo en brazos a la niña ,le cambio el pijama y la levo a la cama con el y severus,la niña se abrazaba a su papa con desesperacion-vamos a la cama?

-A la tuya?

-Si…papa y kyllie estan ahi…no llores ok?

-Te amo-harry se acosto con su hija , la niña tenia el pelo negro al igual que Severus y Kyllie pero sus ojos eran verdes como los de harry , tenia los labios carnosos , rostro angular y pomulos altos ,una belleza distinta a la de su hermana ya que se parecia fisicamente mas a harry.Harry miro a Severus y este abrio la cama para que entrase harry y Sophie en ella

-que paso mi amor-pregunto el hombre mayor viendo a su hija mas pequeña , acariciando su cabello

-Me hice pipi-harry miro a Sev y este le dio un besito en su cabecita-harry dice que no importa

-No importa mi niña…sabes Kyllie entra al cole hoy-dijo severus cambiandole el tema

-Yo quero ir al cole-Dijo la niña mas pequeña

-No puedes sophie…eres muy chiquita todavia-dijo Kyllie acariciando el rostro de su hermana-harry me quiero duchar-harry al ver que no podria seguir durmiendo se levanto y tomo a kyllie

-Elejiste la ropa?-pregunto el padre mientras preparaba el baño

-Si…tengo mis pantalones polera y tunica

-Amor…recuerdas que tu iras a un kinder muggle-dijo harry

-Si se tu no estas embarazado y nosotros no somos magos-dijo la chica mirando el vientre de su padre que ya lucia 8 y medio meses

-Por eso Sev te va a ir a dejar…ok-dijo harry mirando a su niña

-Ok harry-la niña abrazo a su padre mientras se metia a la ducha , harry bajo a preparar el desayuno , mientras severus bajaba con la otra niña en brazos , sophie habia heredado tambien de harry lo dormilona ,severus la dejo sentada en el meson

-Es hora de tu leche linda-dijo Severus preparando una mamadera

-Sev yo no mamaderas-dijo la chica pasandole un tazon y frunciendo el ceño

-Se me olvidaba disculpa-dijo snape divertido mirando a harry-como dormiste mi amor?

-Maravillosamente ,siempre que duermo contigo duermo bien , bueno como se puede hasta que no nazca no estare comodo-harry abrazo a severus y le beso , la niña mas pequeña miraba a sus padres como esperando que terminaran mientras kyllie bajaba con jeans ,una polera , el pelo mojado y paro al ver a Severus y harry besandose

-Harry ,Sev que les parece-harry miro a la chica mientras harry miraba a su niña

-Falta la tunica-dijo Severus acercandose a su niña mientras ella le esperaba levantando los brazos-te tengo princesa

-Harry dijo que no usaria tunica...que no me veria normal con tunica...que debo parecer muggle

-Harry-dijo Severus a punto de reprocharle

-Amor quieres que al tachen de loca si dice que su papa esta embarazado y que ella hace magia...amor yo se lo que es vivir en el mundo muggle , con la diferencia que ella sabe que tiene un poquito de ambos mundos ,no en balde tenemos cosas muggles aqui...esta podria pasar por casa muggle si no estuviese en hogsmade...piensa que el proximo año usara uniforme

-Merlin-dijo Severus y miro a su hija-Todo sea en pro de la normalidad o muggleridad

-Es divertido vivir asi ...saber algo que nadie mas sabe-dijo Kyllie mientras Severus le peinaba el pelo su niña-y cuando cresca ire a tu escuela y tu seras mi profesor- snape le dio un beso-porque eso Sev

-Te amo lo sabes?-dijo el hombre mayor

-Me lo dices muchas veces al dia que me amas a mi a sophie a harry y al bebe...ya anda a ducharte que tengo que ir al cole-snape miro a harry este se encogio de hombros y snape subio a ducharse mientra kyllie desayunaba,al cabo de un rato snape bajaba con unos jeans y una polera negra , su cabello amarrado

-Listo-dijo Snape mirando a su marido al borde de reventar-estas seguro que quieres que...

-Anda Draco tiene movil cualquier cosa le hablo ademas no seria la primera vez que tengo un bebe

-Lo se he tenido el gusto de estar al lado tuyo cuando te transformas en un banshee

-Sev guapo-dijo Sophie mirando a su papa

-Tu hija salio tan ciega como tu amor-dijo Snape besando a su familia

-Idiota-dijo harry besando a su marido-te amo

-Vuelvo pronto..sophie ahora tu cuidas a harry ok-dijo Severus

-Ok...beso-la niña se tiro a las piernas de Severus y ese le lleno la cara con besos-te amo sev

-yo tambien mi amor-dijo Severus tomando de la mano a Kyllie , para el hombre no habia nada mejor que recibir el amor de su familia , mientras se aparecia con su niña en el londres muggle donde estaba el kinder

Como harry estaba a punto de dar a luz se habia tomado unos dias del colegio ,Kyllie iba feliz con su padre ,al llegar al colegio las profesoras miraban al hombre que iba de negro riguroso ,de rostro severo con una niña que se le parecia de la mano que hablaba feliz

-Sr Snape?-pregunto una joven con uniforme del colegio

-Si...ud es la profesora de mi niña-pregunto el profesor

-Si...queriamos saber algunos datos de Kyllie

-como cuales?-pregunto el profesor

-Nombre de la madre por ejemplo es para completar los registros

-Harry-dijo el profesor sin inmutarse

-Por harriet?-pregunto la profesora

-No por harry , ese es el nombre de mi marido-dijo Snape-mire aqui tiene una tarjeta mia cualquier cosa me puede llamar , ahora ando con algo de prisa

-Oh muchisimas gracias-dijo la profesora no acostumbrada a un padre asi de preocupado, Kyllie miro a su papa y este le sonrio

-Ok amor...que tengas un buen dia , portate bien por favor-dijo el profesor y su rostro cambio casi al de un adolescente enamorado ,es que severus veia con los mismos ojos de borrego a sus hijas y a su marido

-Chao Sev-dijo la niña besando a su padre para luego entrar a la sala de clases ,Severus fue al baño y desde ahi se aparecio en la casa , al llegar vio que sus temores se hacian realidad ,harry respirando tratando de no asustar a Sophie

-Amor-dijo Severus –cada cuanto

-15 minutos...Draco viene en camino y ginny se llevara a Sophie a su casa...amor el bolso

-Esta listo...sabia que la nena iba a nacer...maldicion y kyllie en su primer dia de clases, Quizas ginny pueda...

-Amor tu la vas a buscar-dijo harry mirando a su esposo

-Pero no puedo dejarte solo-respondio Snape ante lo descabellado que pedia harry

-amor esto puede demorar mucho y nuestra hija viene primero

-Cual de todas?

-Kyllie va a llegar de su primer dia de clases en un colegio muggle y tu estaras ahi para recibirla y luego se aparecen en St Murgo...amor

-Ok se hara como tu quieras-dijo Severus...sabia que en un rato mas harry no estaria tan controlado y que seria imposible cuando las contracciones subieran de intensidad , mediahora despues harry ya gritaba cual banshee mientras Draco se ponia su ropa de medico , al ver a severus le abrazo

-Listo para conocer al bebe-pregunto draco

-No lo se no se cuanto se demorara en nacer...en dos horas mas debo retirar a Kyllie

-Dejame revisar a Potter y te dire si te perderas el nacimiento del bebe o no, me trajiste el encargo?-pregunto draco mientras entraba a pabellon y saludaba a su equipo ,en poco tiempo se habia transformado un obstetra reconocido y era reconocido ademas de lo partner que era con la doctora granger

-Si aqui lo tienes—Severus le paso a draco un cd ,este se lo paso a la enfermera mientras hermione llegaba ataviada con su ropa de medico para recbir a la recien nacida y controlar todo

-Ok harry esta dentro , madam viene a ayudarme en caso de complicacion-dijo draco a su compañera esta partio a revisar los signos de harry y draco pregunto-ahora, severus como estuvo eso que iras a busar a Kyllie?

-harry lo pidio-dijo Severus entrando a la sala de parto ahi estaba su marido mas calmado que las otras veces

-Sev...

-Amor calmate-dijo Snape besando a harry mientras Draco ponia un disco de charlotte church

-No sabia que te gustase la opera muggle huron-dijo harry

-Solo por eso te comunico que tienes solo 3 cms...falta mucho para que te anestecie-dijo draco y harry le saco la madre , habian pasado casi dos horas y harry se habia dilatado ya 5 cms con uno mas podria anesteciarse ,snape vio la hora

-Amor voy a buscar a kyllie en 5 minutos vuelvo-snape beso a harry se saco la ropa de hospital afuera estaba ginny con paris y sophie , Snape tomo a Sophie-vamos a buscar a kyllie?

-Si-Snape tomo a su hija en brazos y se aparecieron cerca del colegio al llegar vio a kyllie

-Kyllie...ven amor-dijo snape mirando a su niña y esta corrio al ver a su papa y hermana miro a su padre y pregunto

-harry?

-El bebe viene-la niña abrio sus ojos y se abrazo a su papa fueron al callejon ,mas cercano y Snape miro a sus hijas-ahora despejen a mente que nos vamos a aparecer ok mis amores

-Ok-dijeron las dos ,se abrazaron fuerte a Severus y se apareciendo en el hospital ,ginny se acerco a los 3

-debes entrar ahora – sev corrio donde su esposo cambio sus ropas y entro a pabellon ahi vio a harry ,este le miro con amor y harry le dijo

-Te estabamos esperando-harry tomo la nuca de Severus y lo acerco a si mismo para luego besarlo ,como por arte de magia harry sintio como su nena se posicionaba , draco miro y dijo

-Creo que de verdad te esperaban porque ya estas listo harry , empieza a pujar-harry comenzo a pujar y a a 6ta pujada un sonido inundo la sala


	47. the end II el fin 2

THE END II

-Abuelo

-Hola mi niña…como estas-respondio Albus dumbledore contento al ver a su muchachita ahi

-Feliz…adivina-dijo la chica

-Que-pregunto Albus Dumbledore a una hermosa jovencita que estaba frente a el

-me pidio que fuese su novia-respondio la chica ilusionada

-Enhorabuena mi niña…un caramelito de limon

-claro ,esto hay que celebrarlo…es tan guapo abuelo…me gusta muchisisimo

-Y que dicen…-pregunto Albus la chica dijo

-No saben asi que no puedes decir nada

-Pero…tu sabes que ellos deben saber

-Yo les voy a contar , pero tu sabes como son...aparte de las reacciones personales ambos a van a decir que soy muy chica

-Que dice Draco?-pregunto el director y chiquilla le contesto muy segura

-Dice que no tienen moral para decirme nada.-la chica estaba en el asiento mirando a su abuelo-que hora es?

-Hora que vayas a clases , es mas no se si te dejen entrar

-Yo convenzo al profesor-dijo la muchacha confiada

-Toma esta nota…si no te deja entrar le pasas esto-dijo albus extendiendole una nota

-Gracias abuelito-la niña beso al anciano con lentes con forma de medialuna.y saco un puñado de dulces de limon-para el camino , sabes que me encantan

-Anda-la chica cerro la puerta y salio corriendo por los pasillos , para llegar a DCAO , al llegar vio al profesor en la entrada

-Son horas de Llegar Srta Snape-pregunto este serio

-Disculpe profesor…estaba en el despacho del director ,el le manda esto-dijo la chica triunfante , el hombre miro la nota y dijo

-Pase-la niña entro y se sento en la primera fila , el profesor partio la calse y la niña anotaba todo.

-Sres he revisado sus examenes y a continuacion se los entregare , todos tienen anotaciones sobre que podrian mejorar . les llamo por orden de nota. Weasley juliette E, rickman Jacob E, Snape Kyllie SE , cassey hugh SE-el profesor de DCAO daba las notas , Kyllie reviso su prueba no entendia porque la nota , segun ella el profesor podia ser injusto , aunque fuese el jefe de su casa , el profesor termino de repartir las notas cuando vio una mano levantada , esbozo una sonrisa pequeña ya que sabia de quien era esa mano-Algo que reclamar Srta Snape?

-Si profesor Potter ,quiero saber porque la nota-kyllie snape se levanto de su asiento y fruncio el ceño de la misma manera que la hacia su padre

-Reviso su respuesta para la definicion de Licantropos por casualidad?-pregunto harry mirando a la chica

-claro…es correcta.

-Quedese despues de clases y lo conversamos-la clase paso y kyllie espero que todo el mundo se fuese , la mayoria del alumnado pensaba que potter era un profesor duro pero que apesar de todo el era muy imparcial con Kyllie ,apesar que ella fuese hija de Severus Snape , ser con el cual el profesor Potter discutia a viva voz en los pasillos a tal nivel que eran regañados o por el director o la subdirectora.-Dime

-Mi respuesta esta buena harry , lo sabes

-Te recuerdo mi hermosa que estamos en un salon de clases y que te he pedido en reiteradas ocasiones que me digas papa

-Es mas rapido Harry ademas si tuviese papa y mama podria aplicarse pero yo tengo papa y papa-Harry la miro como estudiandola y la chica se mordio el labio y se sento sobre un pupitre-acaso piensas que te amo o respeto menos por decirte harry?

-No-dijo harry un poco inseguro y la chica alzo una ceja harry cambio el tema-bueno sobre tu nota …no seas payasa no me puedes poner como respuesta ,tiene cabellos claros ,ojos dorados ,es fanatico de los chocolates ,pertenecio a la casa Gryffindor y es abuelo mio..lo siento hija esa no es la respuesta valida

-Puede ser que lo de gryfffindor y que es mi abuelo sea mucho..pero el resto es cierto.

-Si te explicas te doy puntaje-dijo harry divertido queriendo ver hacia donde su niña iria

-Lo de cabellos castaño canoso es porque los licantropos en su forma humana envejecen mas rapido que los humanos ,el color de los ojos es porque les ayuda a la vision nocturna ,los licantropos no tienen miopia ni nada de eso ya que esas son enfermedades muggles y lo de chocolate ,bueno despues de una transfgormacion ellos consumen mucha energia ,el cacao les proporciona esa energia y genera endorfinas asi el dolor disminuye.

-Cuando viste a Draco?-pregunto Harry

-Porque dices que...

-porque esa respuesta te la dio el-dijo Harry

-Ayer-dijo la chica mirando a su padre-entonces?

-5 puntos a Gryffindor pero tu calificacion queda igual

-Buen trato-dijo la chica que miro a ambos lados y abrazo a su papa-harry?

-dime pequeña

-Te quiero mucho, aunque no te diga papa-respondio la chica

-Yo igual…oye porque te sigue ese chico de Ravenclaw…ese que va en 6to

-Bueno Potter-dijo la niña mirando nerviosa a su padre-esqueesminovio…..uhhhhh voy muy tarde adios-kyllie corrio por los pasillos sin darle tiempo a su padre de reaccionar

-Ok…que…Kyllie…ven aqui , llevalo a la tarde al despacho si o si-Kyllie salio muy rapido y partio a transformaciones cuando se topo con una chica que iba camino a las mazmorras

-hola kyllie

-Hola sophie-saludo la morena y siguio a su aula.

sophie entro al salon de pociones haciendo frufru a su tunica ,t oda la sala se le quedo viendo , esta se sento al lado de una niña colorina y espero que llegase el profesor de pociones.

-Hoy vamos a hacer un veneno a base de hierbas , material mas que simple para tercero , anoten los materiales y por merlin traten de no hacer estallar nada-el profesor Snape jefe de la casa Slytherin veia como dos chicas una Slytherin y una Ravenclaw metian los elementos en el caldero , anotaban datos y metian algunos elementos no dichos , Dejo que la clase pasase y las llamo.

-Srta Malfoy…Srta Snape pueden venir para aca-Ambas chicas sonrieron y bajaron , Paris malfoy era una niña colorina herencia de su madre Ginny Weasley de ojos grises rasgo tipico malfoy, lejos la niña mas bella de Slytherin , a su lado Sophie Snape ,una niña de Ravenclaw , bajaba haciendo Frufru a su tunica al igual como lo hacia su padre Severus Snape , su nombre al igual que el de su hermana habia sido elegido por otra cantante muggle llamada Sophie Ellis Bextor-me podrian explicar porque cambiaron algunos materiales?

-Simple-dijo Paris-asi el veneno tendria mejor sabor

-Por ende seria mas dificil de detectar-dijo la chica morena

-Haber , pero y sus efectos?-pregunto Snape tratando de atemorizar a la chicas

-No se alteran-dijeron ambas chicas

-Revisalo-dijo Sophie mirando a su padre desafiante ,su padre le miro y dijo

-Si estas tan segura…tomatelo…yo tengo el antidoto aqui ,si el efecto es el mismo no te va a pasar nada-Sophie miro a su papa y sonrio.

-Ok- y antes que severus la detuviese la chica bebio el antidoto primero-esta mierda sabe horrible...que le pusiste snape...pañal de bebe

-Sophie-dijo Snape

-Disculpa Sev-la chica tomo el veneno y lo bebio luego miro a Paris-creo que debimos añadir mas menta , para soportar el sabor del antidoto..estare todo el dia con mal sabor de boca por esto...enserio snape te pasas a veces

-Ok…lo anoto-dijo paris y snape la miraba-algo mas-la niña nego

-Como te sientes?-pregunto el profesor de pociones preocupado

-Bien Sev..relajate ,se lo que hago…no por nada soy tu hija y paris es hija de tu ahijado y el mejor pocionista despues de ti que ha pasado por aqui no?

-Es cierto abuelo , tenemos las pociones corriendo por nuestra sangre-dijo divertida la chica malfoy

-Ya pueden retirarse y 10 puntos para Slyterin y 5 para ranvelaw

-hey tramposo porque solo 5 para ravenclaw-alego sophie mirando a su padre

-Porque fuiste muy arriesgada a tomarte un veneno experimental…ademas no quiero que digan que te doy puntos por ser mi hija ademas de la cantidad de groserias dichas al probar mi antidoto

-nadie diria eso...ademas si la probases me harias un cruciatus o peor preferirias un cruciatus en vez de probar esa cosa repugnante denuevo-dijo Sophie marchandose-chao Sev

-Te he pedido repetivamente que me digas papa-dijo snape divertido al ver el alegato de su hija

-Es mas facil Sev…no veo porque tu y harry insisten en eso , no es como que con Kyllie y Charlie les queramos menos por llamarles por sus nombre que decirles papa…a veces Snape no entiendo como puedes ser slytherin…o sera que con los años te estas ablandando-Snape funcio el ceño y la chica se le tiro a los brazos-si sabes que te quiero mi viejito mañoso

-Sal de aqui payasa-dijo Snape sonriendo , con ese pensamiento miro por la ventana y vio a una niña con una tunica verde botella volando una escoba , ella hacia piruetas y atrapaba la Snitch con rapidez mientras un chico tomaba el tiempo y velocidad ,l a niña al ver al hombre en la ventana levanto su mano en señal de saludo , fue donde el chico que cronometraba el tiempo y luego volo hacia la ventana.

-Hola Sev

-Hola charlie..que haces-pregunto severus

-Entrenaba , Sabes quiero entrar al equipo de quidditch-dijo la chica sobre la escoba sin tomarla

-Pero si vas en primero

-Y como harry pudo?-dijo la chica cruzandose de brazos , severus la miro asustado y dijo

-Porque mcGonagall estaba desesperada porque le ganabamos todos los años ,ademas podrias hacerme el favor de afirmarte

-Bueno , ahora conmigo de buscadora en Sly podremos hacerlo-dijo la chica con suficiencia.Charlie o charlotte Snape era una slytherin desde el minuto de nacida ,a diferencia de sus hermanas tenia el pelo castaño en vez de negro pero los ojos eran los de severus ,la nariz de harry y labios delgados.-Sabes mas de la mitad de mi curso te tiene miedo

-No puedo creerlo-dijo Severus ironico

-Yo sabia que eras duro pero eso de lanzar las tizas…estuvo genial me senti tan orgullosa Sev ,harry tambien es considerado temible

-Pero yo mas

-Mucho mas…ademas las babosas idiotas suspiran por harry lo encuentran divino…idiotas si pudiese les haria un sectusempra a cada una de ellas

-Charlotte conociendote se que serias capaz de eso y mas

-No lo voy a hacer..ya Sevie me voy-dijo la chica trepando para la ventana Snape asustado le tomo de los brazos

-No me digas asi… acaso es tan dificil decirme papa

-Si , si estas casado con otro hombre a quien tambien debo decirle papa…te amo-la niña tomo la escoba y se fue volando hacia madame hooch

Harry no habia alcanzado a terminar su primer año de universidad cuando se dio cuenta que estaba embarazado, kyllie tenia dos años y 2 meses cuando nacio Sophie Lilian snape potter , al mes siguiente vino al mundo paris Elise Malfoy

Harry termino su carrera sin problemas y cuidaba bien a sus nenas ,kyllie tenia 4 años y medio y sophie tenia 2 y 3 meses cuando de sorpresa llego Charlotte Arianne , nombrada por la cantante de opera Charlotte Church , cerrando definitivamente la "fabriquita de bebes" como le decia Severus a harry de manera cariñosa.

Las tres niñas crecieron rodeadas de amor ademas de estudiar en colegios muggles ,y mientras ninguna de las 3 fueses a Hogwarts ambos padres habian optado por vivir en la casa de Hogsmade y renunciar a las jefaturas de casa.

Kyllie al cumplir los 11 años entro a la escuela ,el sombrero la selecciono para ir a Gryffindor harry habia apostado en contra de Snape y ron weasley con la profesora McGonagall se habian burlado eternamente de el ,la personalidad de la chica era explosiva ,era una maestra en meterse en lios y era muy traviesa ,pero tambien sacaba buenas notas con lo que Severus quedaba tranquilo.

Sophie por otro lado era una chica mas tranquila ,completamente analitica ,lejos la mas parecida a Severus del clan ,al entrar a la escuela sorprendio a todos entrando a Ravenclaw , mientras la hija de Draco entro a Slytherin,siendo ademas la primera weasley en generaciones en entrar a esa casa.

Charlie era una niña de armas tomar pero siempre viendo sus intereses , el ser la menor ayudaba en eso ,todo era negociable y para peor era alentada por sus hermanas, no alcanzo a ponerse el sombrero cuando la enviaron a Slytherin.

Muchos alumnos se preguntaban como un hombre como Snape podia tener tres hijas tan lindas ,porque eso era claro ,las tres chicas apesar de no parecerse tanto entre ellas eran bellas….muchos pensaban que Snape tenia una mujer bellisima o que las chicas se hacian un hechizo glamour o algo y por otro lado Harry y Severus mantenian su matrimonio bajo perfil , es mas mucho alumnos ignoraban que fuesen un matrimonio feliz ,ya que las peleas en el pasillo por la defensa de sus respectivas casas eran de temer ,por ambos lados ,llegando a los hechizos y encantamientos.

-Potter-dijo Severus llamando a harry ,este solo sonrio y se dio la vuelta

-Dime Snape-pregunto harry casi de manera incocente

-Necesitamos conversar tu y yo-dijo Severus serio ,algunos alumnos arrancaron al ver que probablemente habria rosca

-Ok…vamos a tu despacho entonces-dijo harry al lado de snape ,harry entro primero y snape entro para besarle apasionadamente-hola amor

-Hola cachorrito bello ,como estuvieron tus clases-pregunto snape pasando sus manos dentro de la camisa de harry logrando un jadeo de su parte

-Bien …y las tuyas-dijo harry enroscandose contra el cuerpo de Severus

-Bien , tu hija y tu ahijada cambiaron mis intrucciones para el veneno que prepararon-Snape comenzo a abrir el cinturon de su marido

-Y que hiciste-dijo harry besandole el cuello a su marido mientras buscaba piel para acariciar con su lengua

-Hice que sophie tomase el antidoto y el veneno-Harry se detuvo en el acto y miro a snape

-Envenenaste a nuestra hija?

-Lei el trabajo y sabia que estaba bueno…sino no lo hubiese echo…valiente tu hija-dijo Snape metiendo su mano dentro de los pantalones de harry logrando arrancar un suspiro de su marido

-Bueno es hija mia no-harry le saco la tunica a snape y con un hechizo se deshizo de la camisa y ahi se le quedo viendo embobado-hermoso eres como el vino con los años te pones mejor-dijo harry llevandose a su marido al sillon mas cercano , montandose sobre el y besandolo-Sabes Kyllie tiene novio…me lo dijo hoy despues de clases

-Que-dijo Snape parando en seco-es broma…que le dijiste

-y va a venir mas rato con el ,es un Chico de Ravenclaw de 6to

-Maldicion…porque tenia que pasar esto-dijo snape entre enojado y preocupado

-Sev..Kyllie tiene 15 ya…a su edad yo ya no era virgen

-Amor ,a su edad te habias tirado a medio colegio…lo se ,pero igual

-Ven aqui mejor Snape para besarte-harry empezo a besar el pecho-estaba en eso con su marido cuando

-Oh por merlin…voy a quedar ciega…chicas no entren-dijo Kyllie entrando y deteniendo a sophie y Charlie , harry se bajo de su marido mientras se acomodaba la ropa

-El trio de payasas pueden abrir los ojos y entren-dijo harry ya vestido, las tres chicas entraron con las manos sobre los ojos

-Ah ya si no vieron tanto-dijo severus-ademas deberian haber tocado

-Creeme que la proxima vez lo haremos…iuuuuuuuuuuuu-dijo Kyllie

-Uds estan en edad de estar asi de acrobatas?, estan peores que mis compañeros...por merlin-pregunto Sophie

-Si la verdad es que no queremos que Sev se rompa nada , se lo imaginan explicando que no se aguanto de arrinconar a harry y que se les salio de las mano-dijo Charlie

-Por merlin si parecen conejos, aunque claro nunca han sido muy piolas tampoco-dijo Kyllie Sentandose y logrando que ambos padres se ruborizaran ,Harry para cambiar el tema dijo

-como te sientes sophie?

-Bien Harry…si no me paso nada...severus no debiste deirle nada ahora quizas y me manda a la enfermeria-dijo la chica dejandose caer en el sillon frente al de sus padres

-Solo tomaste veneno me vas a decir-dijo Snape

-Mira si ibas a estar preocupado todo el dia no deberias haberme echo tomar el veneno el veneno en primer lugar,ademsa deberias confiar un poco en mi creo que estoy en el laboratorio desde bebe no?-dijo sophie

-Es cierto pero tu no deberias cambiar las recetas de las pociones , ahora asi que tienes novio Kyllie-pregunto snape

-Si Martin Loeb , va en 6to en Ravenclaw..-respondio la chica sentandose con sus hermanas

-Bien echo hermana-dijo Sophie palmenado la mano de su hermana-Loeb esta buenisimo ,estoy tan orgullosa de ti , si no lo hubieses conseguido para ti , hubiese ido a la pelea

-Ahhhhhhh ella la guerrera-dijo kyllie divertida-aunque te entiendo Martin esta buenisimo...que pasa sevie no te gusta?...apoco no esta guapo

-No seas insolente...soy tu padre-dijo Snape frunciendo el ceño pero sin enojarse

-Pero tambien te gustan los hombres o sino no estarias casado con harry-dijo Sophie ayudando a su hermana , snape iba a refutar cuando harry le dio un codazo y le miro

-No lo niegues...piensa que te enamoraste de mi y yo soy un chico lindo-dijo harry haciendo equipo con sus hijas

-Idiota-le dijo Severus

-Si pero un idiota lindo-dijo harry con suficiencia

-Si todas mis compañeras babean por harry es tan molesto-dijo Charlie

-Acostumbrate ,babean por harry y hablan mal de Severus-dijo Kyllie recordando su primer año y de las miles de advertencias de sus padres aunque eso no habia impedido que ella se transara en una pelea con 3 chicos de casas distintas defendiendo a Severus , recibiendo una regañiza de parte del mismo luego de unos besos y agradecimientos.

-y para ti charlie quien es el mas lindo-pregunto severus pensando que su niña le diria nadie

-nada como John weasley-dijo charlie-lo unico malo es que es Gryffindor y practicamente mi primo al ser hijo de Tio ron con tia hermi , pero es guapisimo , ademas que me mira mucho

-Hey yo soy gryffindor..y tu hermana tambien-dijo Harry

-Pero tu pudiste ir a Sly harry y sobre Kyllie bueno es mi hermana y la amo apesar de eso

-Hey enana..ya veras para el partido te vamos a masacrar-dijo Kyllie

-Kyllie linda no te parece que estas chica para tener novio-pregunrto Snape tratando de desviar el tema a lo que realmente le preocupaba

-Severus querido ,no quiero tener que recordarte que mi padre se quedo esperandome a los 16 años , mientras seguia siendo alumno tuyo de otra casa y que le llevabas mmmmmm…si 20 años de diferencia

-Bueno eso es cierto ,pero en nuestra epoca las cosas eran diferentes-dijo Harry

-Claro tu eras un "conquistador" y salvador del mundo ,se que estaban en guerra y todo eso , pero por merlin Harry deberian dar gracias que todavia sea virgen-ambos padres se miraron derrotados ya que todo lo que decia la niña era cierto , la chica sonrio y sus hermanas le aplaudieron y continuo-ahora ninguno de los dos actuara extraño ok…nada de caras raras , sev nada de ponerse balistico y tu harry no saques tus medallas de guerra , ya se te teme mucho por tus conocimientos de artes oscuras para que ahuyentes a alguien aqui…ok…por favor

-Buen punto…asi nadie querra salir con nosotras ,le temen tanto a severus que si harry se pone a hablar de guerra y magia oscura-dijo Sophie

-Seremos unas solteronas-dijo Charlie

-Como sabes mi historial?-pregunto harry-como sabes con tanto detalle todo

-Tio Draco-dijeron las 3 niñas

-Maldito huron…Sev

-Yo hablare con el no te preocupes…bueno y cuando conoceremos a este chico

-ahora…me debe estar esperando en la entrada de Ravenclaw , Sev ,no se como decirte esto…bueno el te teme…un poco , asi como el 90 del alumnado

-Por Merlin si tu padre ahora es todo ternura , en mis epocas de estudiante tu papa era temible.-dijo harry recordando -hasta ron te temia

-Señor Potter pero que yo sepa ud nunca me temio-dijo snape poniendose como profesor sabiendo lo que ponia a harry escucharle asi ,este le miro sumiso y dijo

-Señor Snape acuerdese que cuando yo tenia la edad de nuestra hija yo pensaba que no iba a sobrevivir a Voldemort por ende pelear con ud era casi visto como entrenamiento…ademas no me la hacias dificil ,descontandole puntos a los gryffindors solo por respirar….asi que agradescan que ahora por lo menos es mas justo.

-Mas justo...apenas me da puntaje por ser ravenclaw-dijo sophie

-Ok…voy a buscar a Martin…por favor ningun comportamiento raro que sino por merlin que no traigo a nadie mas por aqui

-Anda-dijo harry abrazando a Sev-Como estuvo el entrenamiento Charlie

-Bien…creo que quede

-A si y como lo sabes?-pregunto harry

-Hice el amago de wronski y atrape la snitch en la mitad del movimiento , un tonto de 5to trato de hacer lo mismo pero no le resulto…madam esta colocando sus huesos donde corresponde.

-Harry James potter ,porque nuesta hija de 11 años hace esa jugada que es tan peligrosa?-pregunto Severus mirando a su marido

-Por el mismo motivo Severus que nuestra hija de 13 años tomo veneno hoy-respondio harry tranquilo mirando a su chico

-Pero el veneno de ellas no era mortal una caida en la escoba si

-No si la hacia a pocos metros de distancia como yo le enseñe-Sophie y charlie miraban a sus padres discutir.

-Sabes esto es epico-dijo Sophie...

-Si…cuando llegue Kyllie no se la va a creer , parecen niños

-Bueno si eso es tu concepto de inofensivo Snape , enseñales maldiciones imperdonables-respondio harry

-Creo Potter que en eso te adelantaste…sino como charlie sabria la existencia de Sectusempra ,ademas mi concepto de inofensivo es mas similar al de dumbledore que al de garrid-dijo snape

-Si no querias que supieran porque la inventaste-dijo harry.

Severus y harry discutian y las chicas estaban muertas de la risa cuando entro Kyllie con Martin a la pieza , este se quedo mudo al ver la discusion entre ambos hombres mientras veia a las hijas de Snape mirarse divertidas

-Hagrid tiene razon al decir que los dragones son criaturas incomprendidas y los hipogrifos son de lo mas tierno-dijo harry empujando a severus

-No como mascota Potter , y creo que las serpientes tampoco son adecuadas-respondio empujando snape

-No es como que fuese a estar descontrolada…por algo hablo Parsel…lo que pasa es que te enoja que tu siendo un Sly no lo hagas…ademas-harry miro a los ojos a Severus sonrio y dijo en un siseo.. "qqqquuuueee ppprrrooobbllleemmaa haayy qquuee mmiiisss ccaacchhoorraasssssss jjjuuueegguueennn ccoon uunnnaa sseeerrrpppiiieennnttteee sssi yyoo eessttoooyyyy lllloooccooo pppooorrr uunnna"-snape puso su varita en la yugular de harry , lo acerco y beso

-Hey …yuju…sabemos que se aman mucho y que a Sev lo pone escucharrte hablar en parsel harry pero kyllie no tarda en llegar-dijo Sophie

-Disculpalos Martin…parece que la edad los pone mas capullos-dijo Kyllie en el umbral de la puerta tomada de la mano de Martin Loeb , un chico alto ,delgado con los ojos miel y el pelo castaño claro…bastante parecido a Cedric Digori abrio los ojos a mas no poder al ver la escena.-Martin ,estas son mis hermanas ,Charlote , sophie y mis papas ,Severus Snape y Harry Potter...bueno Snape-Potter

-Un gusto-dijo charlie

-Tu a mi ya me conoces-dijo Sophie acercandose

-Claro-dijo martin ,todavia sorprendido-asi que el profesor Potter y el profesor Snape

-Mucha gente ni se lo imagina…por como discuten-dijo Charlie

-Pero en realidad se aman mucho…quizas demasiado-dijo Sophie mirando a sus padres acomodandose

-No se queden ahi pasen-dijo severus en su modo de profesor , harry le dio un codazo y se acerco

-Se bienvenido Martin-dijo harry y le ofrecio la mano a modo de saludo-tu no sigues en mi ramo

-No…ud solo acepto a gente con supera las espectativas.

-Si…la mayoria de los profesores lo hacen asi ,bueno en mi epoca escolar no ya que teniamos cambio de profesor una vez al año.

-Yo no sabia que ud y el profesor Snape

-Estamos casado?-dijo Snape a lo que el muchacho asintio

-Si, estamos juntos hace mas de 16 años-dijo Harry alegre

-Acaso es tan dificil verme emparejado con alguien-pregunto Severus bajito cosa que charlie escucho y le respondio

-Bueno si nadie conoce tu cautivadora personalidad-sev sabia reconocer una buena ironia cuando la escuchaba y la abrazo a su pequeña

-Sientense por favor-dijo harry tomando la mano de su marido , para martin era tan extraño ver esa escena y no recordar las peleas en el pasillo que nego con la cabeza

-Tranquilo-le susurro kyllie

-Que intenciones tienes con mi hija…espero que sean serias , ella no esta para ser el divertimento de nadie y si la haces sufrir te mato...fui espia y ademas soy un malditamente buen pocionista-dijo snape parandose frente al chico

-Severus..lo prometiste-dijo kyllie resignada mirando a su padre

-Lo que mi marido acaba de preguntar de manera sutil es si tu la quieres o te gusta lo suficiente como para no herirla de manera intencional o si es algo mas pasajero

-No se como habra sido en su epocas-dijo Martin

-Mocoso inssolente-dijo snape en un suspiro

-Pero ahora es asi , si le pido que sea mi novia y ella acepta significa que ni ella ni yo salimos con nadie mas , no se si ese grado de seriedad esperan uds, porque a mi me gusta mucho su hija ,la encuentro preciosa ,inteligente ,divertda y se que uds me pueden matar y que eso es un gran riesgo al salir con cualquiera de las chicas Snape ,pero Kyllie vale la pena el riesgo y mas-harry sonrio complacido y Severus decidio dare el beneficio de la duda

-Si-dijo harry sonriendo-entonces tu estas a un año de tus extasis que te gustaria estudiar.

-Medimagia , me gustaria investigar el ingreso de ciertas enfermedades muggles al mundo magico como ha ido ocurriendo a travez del tiempo y ver como poder aminorarla sobretodo en niños.

-Yo ayudo un poco en St Murgo en las investigaciones de enfermedades , en el area pediatrica-dijo Snape

-Enserio profesor-pregunto martin sorprendido

-claro hago parte de las pociones y cuando necesitan probar cosas experimentales trabajo con sus pocionistas.

-wow , debe ser interesante armar todas esas pociones.

-Si lo es , no mucha gente sabe apreciar el fino arte de hacer pociones…cierto Charlie?

-No porque no sea como Sophie en tu ramo significa que sea una puffy , ademas harry no se puede quejar de mi rendimiento ni tu tampoco asi que basta con el asunto

-Es cierto Sev , solo sophie aprecia el fino arte de hacer pociones segun tu ,pero nosotras igual nos esforzamos-dijo Kyllie

-No sean quisquillosas , que a uds las quiero igual-dijo Snape

-Mas te vale-dijo Charlie

-No seria bueno para ti enfrentar la furia de una Slytherin y la de una Gryffindor-remato Kyllie

La tarde paso rapido y de a poco Martin logro entender la dinamica de la familia , ademas pudo ver el amor entre Harry y Sev ,algo que si descontaban las discusiones era obvio.

-Simpaticos tus padres ,jamas hubiese imaginado que ellos eran pareja

-Pasa ,pero se aman mucho , lo que pasa que Severus era profesor de harry y se odiaban hasta que harry y Sev pelearon contra Voldemort ,sev le enseño oclumancia y legeremancia.

-Porque el profesor snape odiaba al profesor potter

-por mi abuelo james ,el papa de harry ,ellos fueron compañeros de grado y mi abuelo y el padrino de harry mi abuelo sirius le gastaban muchas bromas pesadas a Sev y cuando llego harry bueno Sev penso que harry seria igual a mi abuelo y cuando tuvieron las clases se dio cuenta que no era asi y se terminaron enamorando

-Y harry era alumno todavia

-Si…de echo se quedo esperandome cuando iba en 6to y me tuvo cuando iba en 7mo

-Y el ministerio no dijo nada?

-Harry puede ser muy convinccente...ademas d temible cuando esta enojado

-Porque no les dicen papa?

-Mas que nada para molestarles ,pero no significa que no les respetemos o amemos , yo seria capaz de matar por ellos lo mismo mis hermanas , ademas cuando estos se enojan es mejor arrancar , creeme no te gustaria enfrentarte con ellos enojados ,en clases Sev no es nada y harry enojado…creo que hasta sev le teme-dijo Kyllie , mientras en la pieza de los padres

-Ya harry ,Sev voy a mi sala comun , debo hacer unos deberes de aritmancia-dijo Sophie

-y Yo los de DCAO mi profesor se fue al chancho aunque nunca tanto como el de pociones…y eso que es el jefe de mi casa

-Beso y pueden irse-dijo Severus , ambas chicas besaron a suus padres y salieron , harry se le quedo viendo a Sev y sonrio-y a ti que te pasa

-Casi aniquilaste a ese muchacho

-no fue para tanto

-Tenias celos

-Apuesta tu blanco trasero que si…entiendeme es mi princesa

-Las 3 son tus princesas

-Si y pobre del bellaco que les pusiese las manos encima

-Amor..ven aqui…acaso a ti alguien te dijo algo por estar conmigo?

-Si…mucha gente

-Mas por la diferencia de edad..miralo de esta manera , la mayor preocupacion de nuestras niñas es presentarnos a su novios de turnos ,nada mal para ser el chico que vivio y un mortifago espia..no te parece

-Me parece-dijo Snape sonriendo-cuando te volviste tan sabio

-Supongo desde que me declare a ti…fue mi primera decision realmente buena…te amo

-Yo tambien a ti


End file.
